Change of Heart
by Sak. Hokuto-chan
Summary: Mu tinha um problema: o irmão caçula de Aiolos, seu melhor amigo, não ia nenhum pouco com sua cara. E, agora, ele está crescendo e se tornando ainda mais problemático, só que de uma outra forma. Sem falar nos outros problemas de Mu, que envolvem o próprio Aiolos... *AU. Yaoi e hetero. Com vários casais clássicos e incomuns entre os Gold Saints e o Ikki também...* EPÍLOGO ON.
1. Problem Child

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kurumada e eu não lucro nada com a fic. Só reviews, se tiver sorte.  
><strong><br>N/A: **Fiz essa fic para o _Orphelin_ que, assim como eu, curte um Aiolia x Mu (entre outros 8D). É yaoi, mas também tem casais hetero. Falando em casais, os principais são: Aiolia x Mu, Milo x Camus, Dohko x Shion, Shura x Aiolos, Ikki x Shaka e Máscara da Morte x Afrodite. Mas isso não quer dizer que eles não possam começar diferente e mudar depois. Então, nada de espantos/preocupações quanto a determinados casais no início ;)

Para esse Universo Alternativo, alguns personagens tiveram a idade alterada em prol do funcionamento do enredo da fic. Porém, mesmo com as diferenças de idade, a fic não é shotacon! Apesar de algumas das inspirações terem sido os livros "Lolita", "As Virgens Suicidas" e "Presença de Anita", quero deixar bem claro que o Mu não será nenhum pedófilo e o Aiolia nenhuma ninfeta. Já aviso que o Aiolia vai crescer durante a fic, porque, né...  
><strong><br>Agradecimentos: **ao _Orphelin_, meu carneiro-beta, que revisa tudo (embora a fic seja pra ele 8D) e ainda tem que ficar me aturando; e ao Bruce Dickinson pela música "Change of Heart" (expressão para "mudança de atitude/opinião") que dá nome à fic.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fic dedicada ao Orphelin, que é um querido S2<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

_"Apesar de nossas brigas, apesar de sua má-criação, apesar das exigências e caretas que fazia, sem falar na vulgaridade, no perigo e na horrível desesperança de tudo aquilo, eu ainda residia no paraíso de minha escolha, um paraíso cujo céu tinha a cor das chamas do inferno, mas ainda assim um paraíso."_  
><strong><em>Lolita – Vladimir Nabokov<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo I<span>

_O que eu quero eu guardo_  
><em>O que eu não quero eu esmago<em>  
><em>E eu não preciso de você<em>  
><strong>Problem Child - ACDC**

* * *

><p>A primeira vez que Aiolia o viu, achou que Mu era a pessoa mais estranha do mundo. Poderia facilmente ter saído de algum fabuloso mito grego.<p>

Seu rosto sereno possuía a pele tão clara que era quase lívido. Era um rosto _muito_ sereno. Seus cabelos eram os mais longos que Aiolia já vira na vida. E havia os sinais. Duas curiosas marcas vermelhas na testa que ele criativamente inventava histórias diferentes a cada vez que lhe perguntavam sobre a origem delas.

Conheceram-se na infância.

Na infância de Aiolia, não na de Mu, que era sete anos mais velho. Possuía a mesma idade do irmão mais velho de Aiolia, um rapaz educado chamado Aiolos.

Um dia, quando Aiolia contava com oito anos, Aiolos apareceu com o novo amigo. Mu sorriu amigavelmente ao ser apresentado. Aiolia teve que se controlar. Queria apontar um dedo para a testa do outro e perguntar o quê eram aquelas pintinhas vermelhas.

– Ele é idêntico a você! – exclamou Mu, curvando-se para olhar melhor o menino.

E era mesmo. Quem olhasse as fotos de Aiolia e as de Aiolos crianças não saberia dizer quem era quem. Possuíam os mesmos olhos claros – de um verde misturado com azul. Os mesmos cabelos cor de mel e levemente dourados. O mesmo formato de boca e nariz. Os traços infantis da feição do menino ainda eram perceptíveis no rosto adolescente de Aiolos.

As personalidades não se pareciam tanto assim. Na verdade, não eram nada parecidas. Aiolos era tranquilo e afável desde pequeno. Sempre muito educado e solícito. Aiolia, por sua vez, era difícil. Muito difícil. Uma personalidade impetuosa e indócil. _Difícil demais_, Mu logo concluiria.

Tinham uma tia, versada em astrologia, que culpava as estrelas. Haviam abençoado o menino com o signo de Leão, veja só! Temperamento ardente e líder nato, as coisas não podiam ser de qualquer jeito para ele.

Aiolos, sagitariano e otimista, não se preocupava muito com isso. Aiolia estava bem mais controlado do que quando tinha cinco anos e vivia vermelho de raiva. Acreditava que o caçula continuaria a se apaziguar naturalmente conforme crescesse. Era mesmo um menino cativante e risonho, de modo geral.

Aiolia sorriu satisfeito para Mu, porque gostava de se parecer com o irmão. Mais do que isso, ele o adorava. E, a partir daquele dia, Mu tornou-se uma presença constante na casa, o melhor amigo de Aiolos. Era um feito notável considerando que, apesar de sociável, Aiolos não costumava ter amigos assim tão próximos a ponto de viver para cima e para baixo com eles.

Mas Mu sempre havia sido diferente, não é? Tanto que começou a intrigar Aiolia, que era muito possessivo em relação ao irmão. A tia _astróloga_ comentara, em um dia qualquer em que os visitara, que Sagitário e Áries possuíam uma boa afinidade. Mu era ariano.

Bobagens!

Mu sempre era agradável e educado. No inicio, Aiolia tinha boas relações com ele. Mas o tempo tende a alterar algumas coisas e, mais de um ano depois, Aiolia começou a ficar incomodado com a quantidade de tempo que o irmão passava com Mu. Porque era menos tempo para ficar consigo.

Quando Marin, sua amiga, perguntou-lhe porque estava tão pensativo num dia desses, na escola, Aiolia falou que seu irmão vivia ocupado ultimamente. Ocupado demais. Omitiu suas suspeitas de que a culpa fosse de Mu.

– Vai ver ele arrumou uma namorada...

Aiolia franziu o cenho diante de tal ideia inusitada. Garotas eram tão chatas! Com exceção de Marin, que era surpreendentemente legal. Ela prendia os cabelos cor de cobre com duas fitas azuis. Tinha as faces rosadas. Mas os joelhos sempre ralados – como os de qualquer menino que ele conhecia. Gostava de algumas brincadeiras típicas de meninos. Marin não possuía muita afinidade com outras meninas.

Uma voz cantarolante interrompeu seus pensamentos:

– _Dois namoradi-nhos, só falta dar beiji-nhos!_

– Não enche, Afrodite! – Aiolia retrucou, impaciente.

Mas Afrodite não sossegou e logo Aiolia estava correndo atrás dele, esquecendo-se da teoria sobre o irmão.

À noite, porém, quando Aiolos chegou, resolveu interpelá-lo sobre um indesejável namoro. O irmão arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Era uma pergunta inesperada e ele ficou meio desconcertado. Tinha dezesseis anos, é claro que já saíra com algumas meninas, nada sério. Mas o caçula nunca fizera aquele tipo de pergunta antes. Havia uma menina...

– Mas ela não é minha namorada. Às vezes saímos e só.

Aiolia não se interessou e Aiolos ficou satisfeito por isso. Dois minutos depois, o menino perguntou:

– Mu tem namorada?

– Não... – e a pergunta fez Aiolos refletir que, além de não ter namorada, Mu nunca era visto por aí com alguma garota. – Não que eu saiba... – acrescentou, por fim.

– Hm...

– Por que está pensando tanto? – o mais velho quis saber, bagunçando os cabelos dele.

Aiolia mordeu o lábio inferior e franziu as sobrancelhas, os olhos brilhantes, aparentando muita concentração. Então, veio a pergunta que o perturbava, saída num rompante:

– Você gosta do Mu?

Aiolos hesitou um instante. Talvez inconscientemente preocupado com o rumo que a conversa tomava. Oh, Aiolia era só um garotinho, o que podia existir de mau?

– Sim, bastante – e acrescentou, por via das dúvidas: - Ele é como um irmão pra mim. Assim como você.

Foi a pior coisa que podia ter dito. Aiolos não tinha ideia, mas ainda se arrependeria de suas palavras. Só que isso seria depois. Na hora, ficou aliviado porque Aiolia parou com as perguntas. Assim, saiu assoviando, não sem antes bagunçar novamente os cabelos do caçula.

Aiolia só ficou parado ali, dominado por diversos sentimentos. Eram sentimentos intensos e primitivos, não aplainados pelas sutilezas, não atenuados pelo tempo. Experiência e sabedoria são esplêndidas, mas não fazem nada para intensificar os sentimentos, nem tornam mais claras as percepções e as emoções. As pessoas sabem que isso também passará, e esse conhecimento diminui tanto o prazer quanto a dor, tanto o amor quanto a cólera. As crianças são menos qualificadas nos seus sentimentos e Aiolia odiou Mu com um sentimento tão puro que nenhum adulto poderia igualar.¹ Mu tinha se voltado contra ele. Estava roubando seu precioso irmão. _Seu_ irmão. Seu e de mais ninguém.

Daquele dia em diante, começou a tormenta para Mu. Sempre que aparecia, Aiolia se tornava agressivo e indócil. Dizia-lhe disparates e desacatos sempre que se atrevia a falar com ele. Ou dele. Ou qualquer coisa que o menino considerasse pertinente opinar. E ia além. Frequentemente o empurrava, ou acertava algum objeto nele. A culpa, é claro, era sempre de Mu, que _estava em seu caminho_. Porém, quando Aiolos estava por perto, continuava a ser o menininho de sempre.

Por trás da calma aparente, Mu exasperava-se. Não entendia aquele comportamento e não se sentia inclinado a comentar com Aiolos. No começo, aguentou com paciência e conformismo. Era só uma criança e crianças eram assim mesmo. Depois, aguentou um pouco mais com paciência e frustração. O que tinha feito para aquela criança ter desenvolvido uma implicância tão grande por si?

Após semanas nessa situação, resolveu falar com o garoto. Apareceu em sua casa, sabendo que Aiolos não estaria, ou não conseguiria falar com o menino como desejava. Foi recebido pela mãe dos irmãos, fato que o deixou surpreso, pois raramente ela estava em casa. Era uma bela mulher, com uma aparência muito jovem para ter um filho de dezesseis anos. Ela abriu a porta com o ar agitado de quem vive fazendo várias coisas de uma vez e, com um sorriso distraído, disse que Aiolos ainda não tinha voltado do treino de arco e flecha, mas que podia ficar à vontade. E sumiu de vista, atarefada pela casa.

Mu foi diretamente falar com a criança. Escolheu um dia ruim. Sentado ao piano, Aiolia batia nas teclas com indelicadeza, sem a menor vontade de tocar. Mu aproximou-se silenciosamente, mas sem querer assustá-lo.

Absorto em pensamentos, o menino demorou a notá-lo. Tinha brigado feio com o professor de piano. Aquele velho! Tudo bem, não tinha mãos de pianista mesmo. Isso era para Afrodite. Mas Afrodite não se interessava por instrumentos musicais. Pensando bem, Afrodite não se interessava por muitas coisas e...

– _Você!_ – exclamou ao ser tocado no ombro. Empurrou aquela mão bruscamente, antes que o outro tivesse tempo de afastá-la.

– Escute, Aiolia... – começou, antes que viessem os protestos, com sua voz suave e apaziguadora.

O menino esfriou um pouco, embalado por aquela voz. Distraiu-se tanto com o timbre que não ouviu uma palavra do que lhe foi dito. Foi a primeira, de muitas outras vezes, que isso aconteceria.

– Aiolia? – chamou, passando a mão em frente aos olhos sonhadores e distantes do garoto.

Piscando atordoado, Aiolia voltou ao tom agressivo:

– O que foi?

Mu suspirou desolado. Resumiu as longas palavras em uma única pergunta:

– Por que está agindo dessa forma tão malcriada comigo, de uns tempos pra cá?

O pequeno leonino o fitou como se perguntasse, sinceramente, se Mu era idiota:

– Não se faça de bobo! – exclamou, muito aborrecido, e voltou a dedicar-se ao piano com a mesma indelicadeza de antes.

Mu ainda tentou falar alguma coisa, mas foi repelido com gritos irritados para que fosse embora. Sustentando sua típica expressão pacífica, o ariano achou melhor sair e pensar em outra solução.

Aiolia rosnava para o piano, quando sua mãe o chamou. Ela estranhou que Mu tivesse ido embora sem esperar por Aiolos, mas não associou o fato à exaltação evidente do caçula. Achou que o menino apenas continuava aborrecido pela briga com o professor de piano. Não sabia se ralhava com o filho ou se lhe arrumava outro professor.

A verdade é que como viviam viajando a trabalho, nem ela e nem o marido conheciam os filhos tão bem quanto as babás, as avós e as tias _achavam_ que conheciam. Eram viagens breves, mas constantes. Para compensar, tentavam se portar como os melhores pais possíveis quando estavam por perto, mas sentiam que estavam sempre perdendo muitas coisas importantes. Um dia chegaram de mais uma viagem e encontraram um adolescente jogando videogame na casa. Era Aiolos. Adolescente já! Foi quando se deram conta de que o tempo passava obstinado e inclemente. A impressão que sempre tinham era que, embora os filhos os amassem e respeitassem, ambos se importavam muito mais um com o outro do que com eles.

Pondo fim à indecisão, a mãe teve a excelente ideia de sugerir ao menino que aprendesse a tocar bateria. Aiolia aceitou entusiasmado, pois, aí sim, poderia descarregar seus sentimentos de forma mais apropriada. Com o tempo, o menino viraria um exímio baterista, com um nível de perfeição que nunca atingiria enquanto pianista, embora tocasse bem o piano. E pensar que só quis aprender piano porque Aiolos tocava e ensinara-lhe o básico... Iria superá-lo totalmente, em outro instrumento, enquanto o mais velho se aperfeiçoava em arco e flecha.

Enquanto a mãe procurava um professor de bateria, Aiolia continuou emburrado com a visita de Mu. Mas então Aiolos chegou e o chamou para passear. Sua indignação se desfez em sorrisos e exclamações de alegria tão rapidamente que era como se nunca tivesse existido.

Por sua vez, Mu se perdia em um labirinto de pensamentos. As semanas passavam e ele continuava a ser alvo da revolta de Aiolia e dos inúmeros apelidos que o garoto lhe dava. Não tinha com quem discutir o caso, pois seu melhor amigo era justamente o irmão da criança-problema. Seus outros amigos estavam mais para colegas. Então, lhe ocorreu seu próprio irmão mais velho, Shion. Foi silenciosamente até a sacada onde sabia que o encontraria fitando as estrelas, mas a vontade escapou quando o viu.

Com sua pele diáfana sob a luz da lua e seus longos cabelos balançando suavemente com a brisa, Shion não parecia estar realmente ali. Parecia ser uma criatura etérea. Seus olhos sondavam as estrelas e, no entanto, eram insondáveis. Tinha um ar sábio e distante de quem viveu muita coisa na vida, embora mal tivesse completado dezenove anos. Para Mu, o irmão sempre seria um mistério fascinante.

– Não fique parado aí – Shion disse, a voz vaga como se saísse de um sonho.

Mu aproximou-se, tímido e incerto, olhando de viés para o irmão enquanto fingia que olhava para as estrelas também. Ficaram vários minutos em silêncio.

– Você tem um problema – Shion sentenciou solenemente, assustando o caçula que não esperava ouvir mais nenhuma palavra.

Mu sentiu-se transparente e perguntou a si mesmo se era uma pessoa assim tão óbvia. Constrangeu-se. Não sabia como começar a falar e nem, exatamente, o que deveria falar. Afinal, não soaria muito patético dizer que estava sendo perseguido, de forma muito mal educada, por uma criancinha que ainda estava trocando os dentes? É que Mu não gostava de ter problemas com ninguém, muito menos com o irmão caçula de seu melhor amigo. Sentia que se não resolvesse a situação agora, iria arrastá-la por toda a vida. E a tendência era ficar pior.

Shion o observou em um silêncio estranhamente compreensivo por um bom tempo. Quando Mu percebeu, piscou desconcertado, começando a murmurar palavras desconexas que foram logo interrompidas pelo mais velho através de um gesto de mão:

– Quando tenho algum problema – Shion comentou enigmático, parecendo que falava consigo mesmo – procuro orientação nas estrelas... – apertou levemente o ombro do mais novo e entrou flanando pela casa.

Mu permaneceu na varanda, confuso, desejando que o irmão não fosse tão complexo. Encarou sem esperança os minúsculos pontos brilhantes no céu escuro. As estrelas nada lhe disseram e ele se sentiu solitário. Shion fazia o ato parecer tão simples e coerente...

Depois de um longo tempo, resolveu que em vez de passar horas na casa de Aiolos, aproveitaria sua companhia em lugares diversificados. Era difícil, porque o rapaz gostava muito de ficar em casa, onde tinha tudo o que precisava ao alcance das mãos. Ele se sentia mais livre lá do que em outros ambientes. Aos poucos, porém, foi convencendo-o a sair da toca e passar mais tempo na biblioteca, no parque, na lanchonete, em qualquer lugar. Na casa de Mu era raríssimo, pois este não achava apropriado incomodar Shion em seus estudos universitários.

Aiolia ainda não percebera a estratégia de Mu, que a realizava aos poucos. Uma nova situação problemática aparecera em sua vida. Um dia, chegou da escola com Milo – ambos muito contentes porque passariam a tarde brincando de tudo que fosse possível – sem saber o quê o aguardava.

Milo era seu _pior melhor_ amigo de toda a vida. Possuía um gênio difícil como o de Aiolia. Viviam discutindo acaloradamente pelos motivos mais simplórios e pelos mais impensáveis. Trocavam socos e chutes algumas vezes – uma versão avançada das mordidas e tabefes que trocavam quando eram menores ainda. A balbúrdia que faziam diariamente deixava a professora estressada. Mas ela sempre acabava o dia com as mãos na cintura, balançando levemente a cabeça e sorrindo, enquanto os via sentados, lado a lado, rindo e cooperando nas atividades, já com os embates esquecidos.

Milo e seus luminosos olhos da cor do céu, sem nuvens, no verão. Seria com ele que Aiolia faria as maiores travessuras; as apostas mais bobas; se meteria nas situações mais absurdas; tomaria o primeiro porre e perturbaria meio mundo. Sempre arranjando tempo para as brigas e discussões, é claro.

Naquele dia, mal chegaram e deram de cara com Aiolos aos beijos com uma garota. Provavelmente, fizeram algum barulho de desgosto, porque o casal se afastou e olhou para os meninos ao mesmo tempo.

– Ahá! – Milo foi o primeiro a se manifestar, apontando um dedo acusador para Aiolos.

O rapaz sorriu e apresentou-lhes Saori, sua namorada. Ela persistira bastante até conseguir tal posto. Aiolos não notou que Aiolia a encarou com a mesma expressão que faria se tivesse visto uma poça fétida e gosmenta no meio da calçada. Tinha achado nojenta aquela troca de saliva.

Saori ajeitou os cabelos, desnecessariamente, e os cumprimentou ressabiada. Não tinha o menor jeito com crianças. Era uma mocinha com pouca altura e muito peito. Uma cara de mimada e mandona sem igual. Vivia chateada com Mu, porque ele possuía cabelos mais longos e brilhantes do que os dela. Gostava de usar vestidos compridos e um batom cor-de-rosa meio violáceo. Aiolia não tardou a achá-la insuportável. Mesmo porque o cabelo dela lembrava muito o de Mu, bem lisos e longos.

E, infelizmente para ela, Milo compartilharia da mesma opinião. Saori logo seria mais atormentada do que Mu, embora sua proximidade com Aiolos não incomodasse Aiolia da mesma forma que Mu fazia. Era óbvio que Saori não queria ser uma irmã para Aiolos. Queria ser uma namorada. E namoradas não roubam o lugar do irmão mais novo. Só que Saori era _muito _insuportável. Até mesmo Marin, que não participava das travessuras, concordava com isso. E enquanto Mu só tinha que lidar com Aiolia, Saori tinha que lidar com Aiolia e Milo. Tudo o que aprontavam, é claro, era longe das vistas de Aiolos, que não acreditava quando ela lhe contava que os meninos derrubavam suco nela de propósito, nem que a faziam tropeçar de repente. E por que eles passariam as mãos lambuzadas de doce nos cabelos dela?

Conforme as semanas passavam e os pestinhas continuavam a persegui-la, Saori começou a desconfiar que Aiolos sabia, sim, o que eles aprontavam, embora se fizesse de desentendido. Talvez achasse engraçado até. Ficou pensando nisso, enquanto esperava o namorado voltar do banheiro, distraída na sala. Foi um erro. Quando deu por si, tinha um monte de joaninhas, gafanhotos e besouros jogados em seu colo. Saori não gostava nem um pouco de insetos. Deu um grito tão alto que nem ouviu as risadinhas infantis vindas detrás da porta.

Aiolos apareceu, preocupado a princípio, mas logo teve de se conter para não rir da moça que se debatia loucamente pela sala. Saori ficou possessa. Exigiu que o sagitariano chamasse as crianças naquele exato momento. Coisa que ele fez por pura curiosidade. Aiolia e Milo já tinham escapulido para outro cômodo, mas, ao serem convocados, apareceram com a expressão mais inocente do mundo. Saori começou a ralhar com eles num tom quase histérico. Eles ficaram olhando para Aiolos, claramente perguntando qual era o problema dela. O rapaz deu de ombros, indicando que não fazia a menor ideia. Quando ela terminou, exausta, Aiolos não soube o que deveria dizer, então lhe deu dois tapinhas nas costas de forma consoladora.

Ela começou a gritar com ele também.

Porque era simplesmente um absurdo que Aiolos permitisse que ela fosse tratada daquela forma. Logo ela, sua namorada! Pelos deuses, como crianças eram terríveis! Ela já tinha sido criança um dia e tinha certeza – _certeza absoluta_, veja bem – de que nunca havia sido tão malcriada e maldosa quanto aqueles dois! Só porque eles faziam aquelas carinhas fofas e inocentes, com os sorrisos mais bonitinhos, não significava que eles não aprontavam! Não, não, Aiolos, preste atenção! E, aliás, ela não conseguia fazer Aiolos sair tanto quanto gostaria. Por quê? Ele _sempre _saía quando Mu pedia, mas com ela nunca! Seus encontros acabavam sempre sendo na casa dele e, quando ela menos esperava, acabava servindo de bode expiatório das crianças! Fora que ela não se sentia com privacidade na casa dele. Como ele podia querer que eles fizessem alguma coisa mais íntima desse jeito? Não tinha co-...

– Saori! – Aiolos interrompeu, sobressaltado. Estivera ouvindo a ladainha da moça em um silêncio respeitoso, mas ela já estava dando muita informação na frente das crianças.

Infelizmente, embora estivessem com os cérebros anestesiados e não estivessem prestando atenção de fato, Milo e Aiolia, como as crianças em geral fazem, captaram justamente a parte que _não_deveriam.

– Aiolos, o que é _fazer alguma coisa íntima_? – perguntaram em uníssono, curiosos.

– Ehrm... – ele, sinceramente, não esperava ter que passar por _isso _tão cedo.

Constrangida por ter deixado escapar tal expressão – ainda mais na frente dos pivetes! – e ainda bem chateada, Saori acabou interpretando a exclamação de Aiolos como uma reprimenda, e fez cara de choro.

– Aiolos! – o irmão insistiu. – O que é _fazer alguma coisa íntima_?

O mais velho olhou de Aiolia para Milo e deste para Saori. Mas que situação!

– Bem, huh... – balbuciou, já levando Saori porta afora para conversarem direito. E para escapar dos meninos.

Milo e Aiolia se entreolharam e reviraram os olhos. As pessoas mais velhas eram tão estranhas!

Assim que se viu sozinha com Aiolos, Saori começou a se preocupar. Tinha exagerado? Ela não queria perdê-lo. Afinal, Aiolos era mais do que um rosto bonito e um corpo vigoroso, pela prática de esportes. Ele era inteligente, educado e divertido. Um _monte_ de meninas gostaria de tê-lo como namorado. Se ele não fosse tão incapaz de enxergar o que os dois pivetes faziam... Se não fosse tão indisposto a sair de casa... Ah, ele seria perfeito!

– Saori...

Estavam no jardim e o brilho do sol fazia com que os olhos de Aiolos parecessem ainda mais claros, os cabelos mais dourados... Nossa, como era lindo! Saori mal pôde conter um suspiro. Valia, e muito, à pena. Ela não tinha se esforçado tanto e sido tão persistente à toa. Só precisava que Mu lhe ensinasse a técnica para fazer com que Aiolos saísse com mais frequência e pronto. Raramente ela teria que lidar com os pivetes de novo. Em menos de dois anos eles terminariam o colegial e iriam para uma universidade bem distante. Crianças nunca mais!

Não seria bem assim.

Porque Aiolos simplesmente não estava satisfeito com a situação. Ele nem tinha pensado em namorar ainda, que dirá imaginar um futuro com alguém. Só tinha dezesseis anos... Na verdade, ele só queria tranquilidade. E isso era impossível com Saori insistindo na ideia de namoro. Sabia que ela era um tanto mimada, às vezes chegando a ser arrogante e egoísta... Mas ela também sabia ser gentil e com o namoro por essas características e porque ela parecia mais madura do que as outras meninas que conhecia. O erro de Aiolos foi ser despreocupado, não levar muito a sério aquela história de namoro. Era um bom rapaz, mas não entendia quase nada sobre as complexidades femininas – como, aliás, a maioria dos rapazes.

E havia aquele problema de Saori com Aiolia e Milo. Sendo muito franco, Aiolos achava mesmo difícil acreditar no que a moça dizia. Os meninos não eram os mais angelicais e, às vezes, aprontavam alguma coisa, mas nunca perseguiram ninguém assim, por semanas. Não duvidava que eles pudessem ter feito algo algumas vezes, mas sempre? Bom, Saori reclamava tanto que ele começou a prestar mais atenção... E teve que admitir que era melhor conversar com eles. Infelizmente, Saori tinha dado aquele ataque antes.

Quanto a sair de casa... É, não gostava muito mesmo. Até saía, mas eram saídas rápidas, que o permitiam voltar logo para casa. Só ficava muito tempo fora quando ia ao colégio e aos treinos de arco e flecha. _Todas_ as vezes que queria sair, Mu costumava levar muito tempo para convencê-lo.

Aiolos explicou tudo isso para Saori. Queria adicionar que talvez eles fossem muito novos para namorar; ou que simplesmente não combinavam; ou que não estava apaixonado... Mas achou melhor não adicionar nada. Ela já parecia bem triste sem isso.

Tão triste que sobrou para Mu ouvir.

Foi com surpresa que o rapaz encarou Saori, ao abrir a porta de sua casa, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Para começar, ela não deveria estar com Aiolos? Mu resolveu esperar que a moça principiasse a falar e fez um gesto para que entrasse.

Não precisou esperar muito. Assim que se sentou, Saori não parou de falar por um bom tempo, com bastante autocontrole para não derramar nenhuma lágrima. Contou tudo o que aconteceu para Mu, em detalhes, até a parte em que saiu desolada da casa de Aiolos, após o incrível atrevimento deste em sugerir que dessem um tempo. Um tempo! Saori não quis se humilhar, implorando para que continuassem o namoro, então preferiu ir falar com Mu. Se alguém podia ajudá-la, esse alguém era Mu.

O ariano ficou só um pouco surpreso. Saori e ele não eram o que se podia chamar de amigos. No máximo, colegas por estudarem no mesmo colégio. A única coisa que tinham em comum era Aiolos. Mu procurou ser o mais educado possível ao dizer que não sabia como ajudá-la e que não tinha nenhuma técnica para fazer Aiolos sair de casa. O máximo que pôde fazer foi aceitar, sem ânimo, conversar com o rapaz por ela.

Saori suspirou, agradeceu e foi embora inconformada. Como assim Mu não tinha nenhuma técnica? Quando chegou a sua própria casa, percebeu que tinha se esquecido de perguntar algo muito importante: quais produtos ele usava nos cabelos para serem tão magníficos.

No dia seguinte, um domingo nublado, Mu ligou para Aiolos a fim de chamá-lo para saírem. Não pensava em falar com o rapaz sobre Saori tão cedo, mas concluiu que talvez Aiolos quisesse conversar. Infelizmente, o sagitariano não poderia sair de jeito nenhum. Seu irmãozinho amanhecera doente e Aiolos não queria deixá-lo, mesmo porque não tinha ninguém para ficar com ele no momento.

Obviamente, Mu era sempre bem-vindo para ir à sua casa.

Primeiro, o ariano achou melhor não ir. Se Aiolia já não suportava sua presença quando saudável, imagina doente... Certo, o menino não devia ter energia para brigar nem aprontar nada, mas e se a saúde dele piorasse só com a exaltação por causa da presença de Mu? Entretanto, Aiolos insistiu para que fosse e Mu acabou cedendo sem saber o que o aguardava.

O sagitariano o recebeu com um traço evidente de preocupação e cansaço no rosto. Porém, sorriu levemente quando Mu perguntou pela saúde do menino.

– Está com febre ainda, mas dormiu agora.

– Você é mesmo um irmão super dedicado... – Mu observou, sorrindo.

Aiolos encolheu os ombros e fez uma expressão culpada:

– Tenho que ser. Eu atazanei tanto meus pais pra ter um irmãozinho... – Aiolos riu, lembrando. – Sério, você não imagina o quanto fiquei contente quando ele nasceu.

– Dá pra notar que você gosta muito dele... – o ariano comentou o óbvio. – E ele de você, é claro.

– Hmm... – Aiolos olhou para cima, como se lembrasse de alguma coisa engraçada. – Quando Aiolia tinha uns três anos ouviu dizer que as pessoas se casavam porque se gostavam muito. Aí, acredita que ele disse que, como gostava muito de mim, ia se casar comigo quando crescesse?

– Sério?

– Sim, aliás, preciso contar isso pra ele um dia. Aposto que não vai acreditar e ainda vai ficar bravinho, haha!

Mu começou a sorrir divertido, mas então ficou pensativo. De repente, alguma coisa começou a fazer sentido e ele achou que talvez, finalmente, estivesse começando a compreender um pouco a causa da atitude revoltada de Aiolia.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p>¹ Trecho parafraseado e adaptado do livro "Alice at 80" de David R. Slavitt.<p>

**N/A:** Essa fic é muito divertida de escrever, adoro Gold Saints crianças e vai ser triste deixá-los crescer =~ Mas o Mu tem um problema assim... '-' Lembro que houve um tempo, antes de Shaka x Mu começar a bombar, em que o mais cotado para o ariano era o Aiolia :3 Bom, pra quem leu, por favor deixe uma review, sim? :D


	2. No More Lies

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kuru e tal. Só o enredo da fic me pertence.

**N/A:** Então... Sei que é estranho, mas foi preciso deixar o Mu mais velho do que o Aiolia para que o enredo que criei para essa fic funcionasse. Não teria como seguir minhas ideias se eles tivessem a mesma idade, como no original =/ Mas, fora isso, eu não vou transformar o Afrodite em um travesti, não vou tratar o Shaka e o Mu como duas donzelas indefesas, nem nada absurdo assim. Aiolia x Mu são um dos meus casais favoritos ^^

E meu obrigada ao _Orphelin_, meu carneiro-beta, por revisar a fic /o/

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

Capítulo II

__Não há nada de que possa se esconder_  
><em>Eu estou de olho em você<em>  
><em>**No More Lies - Iron Maiden**

* * *

><p>Quando Aiolia acordou, sozinho em seu quarto, tudo parecia girar tanto que ele achou que fosse vomitar. Seu corpo estava muito quente, mas ele sentia frio. E uma sonolência incrível. Só mesmo sua vontade de saber onde estava o irmão – que deveria estar ali! – o impediu de cair no sono mais uma vez.<p>

Aiolos estivera alternando sua atenção entre Aiolia e Mu. Naquele momento estava com Mu, pois tinha checado o caçula há pouquíssimo tempo. Terminava de explicar sua situação em relação a Saori para o ariano:

– E foi isso, Mu. Achava melhor terminarmos de vez, mas ela estava tão abalada que falei pra darmos um tempo. Fiz mal?

Mu piscou confuso. Não fazia a menor ideia. Nunca tivera um relacionamento amoroso, que dirá um daquele jeito. Mas, se Aiolos não queria mais nada com ela, não era pior dar esperanças de que poderiam voltar um dia? Ou ele acreditava que ela melhoraria com o tempo?

– Hm, acho que sim... – o rapaz respondeu devagar. – Ela já tem um lado um pouco mais maduro do que muitas garotas que conheço. Quando superar o outro lado, que é mais... sabe?

– Mimado?

– É... Quando ela superar isso e amadurecer de vez, talvez valha a pena a gente tentar outra vez – Aiolos concluiu pensativo. Aí, coçou a cabeça com aquela cara de culpado, de novo: – Se bem que eu também não devo ser lá muito maduro, né? Haha!

Antes que Mu dissesse mais alguma coisa, foram interrompidos pela voz baixinha e manhosa de Aiolia, chamando o irmão. Ele se apoiava no batente da porta, parecendo muito cansado e com o rosto afogueado pela febre. Embora tivesse chamado Aiolos, seus olhos verde-azulados estavam fixos em Mu.

Mas que droga! Lá estava aquele cabeludo estranho tentando roubar seu irmão de novo! Até mesmo quando estava doente, precisando de Aiolos, aquele cara vinha importuná-lo?

Assim que Aiolos levantou-se e foi até o caçula, Mu também se levantou, pronto para ir embora rapidamente. Aquele olhar persistente e furioso do menino não era um bom sinal. Aiolos falava com o irmão, mas ele parecia não ouvir nada. Mu arrependeu-se de não ter saído correndo de uma vez, pois, assim que se encaminhou para a porta, a voz furiosa de Aiolia dirigiu-se a ele:

_– Hey, você!_

Mu parou e virou-se para os irmãos automaticamente, demonstrando toda a sua placidez na face.

_– O que tá fazendo aqui?_

– Qual o problema, Aiolia? – foi Aiolos quem perguntou, surpreso com o tom de voz irritado do irmão.

O caçula não prestou atenção, estava bravo e sua cabeça doía, parecendo mais quente do que nunca, o que o deixava mais zangado ainda. Não deu espaço para que Mu dissesse alguma coisa também.

– _Por que tá sempre grudado no meu irmão, hein? Ele é MEU irmão!_

Imediatamente, Mu percebeu que suas suspeitas estavam certas. Aiolia era _extremamente_possessivo, tinha um ciúme imenso do irmão mais velho. E o pior é que o menino estava claramente muito doente e incapaz de raciocinar direito, pois nunca demonstraria sua revolta na frente de Aiolos daquele jeito. Afinal, ele sempre se comportava como se não se incomodasse com Mu quando o irmão estava por perto.

Aiolos, por sua vez, se encontrava estupefato. Há mais de três anos Aiolia não tinha nenhum acesso intenso de raiva e, de repente, estava daquele jeito. Encostou a mão na testa do caçula, confirmando que a febre estava altíssima.

Aiolia desvencilhou-se do irmão e ameaçou partir para cima de Mu. Uma tontura o impediu e Aiolos prontamente o amparou antes que caísse. O leonino parecia rosnar.

– Aiolia! – chamou o mais velho, mas foi ignorado outra vez.

– Ouça, Aiolia... – Mu começou, com aquela voz tão serena. – Eu não quero tirar seu irmão de você, eu...

_– MENTIRA! Você é um mentiroso idiota!_ – tentou se desvencilhar mais uma vez, mas não teve forças para tanto, o que fez com que sua raiva triplicasse. – _Grr! Que raiva! Sai daqui! Eu odeio, odeio, odeio você! Odeio muito!_

– ...

– Você não sabe o que está dizendo, Aiolia, e está ardendo em febre. Vamos para o hospital – o sagitariano disse o mais suavemente que pôde, levantando o irmão no colo. Então, olhou para o amigo sem saber o que dizer: – Mu...? Desculpe por isso...

O ariano assentiu, mesmo achando que a culpa era sua por ter ido até lá sabendo que podia ser desastroso. Pediu licença e foi embora.

Com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do irmão, o garoto continuava delirando, dizendo baixinho que detestava Mu e que era para ele ir embora. Estava respirando com dificuldade, em um estado tênue entre a consciência e a inconsciência, sem perceber que Mu já tinha partido e que Aiolos o levava para o hospital.

* * *

><p>Por sua vez, Mu foi direto para casa, sentindo-se preocupado e chateado. Por que tinha ido até a casa de Aiolos? Sem dúvida Aiolia piorara com toda aquela exaltação e a culpa era do próprio Mu.<p>

– Olá.

O ariano, que entrara na casa de cabeça baixa e com movimentos automáticos, se surpreendeu ao ser cumprimentado.

– Olá, Dohko...

Sendo o melhor amigo de Shion desde a época do ginásio, Dohko conhecia Mu o suficiente para perceber que alguma coisa estava errada. Mu possuía um controle emocional excepcional, mas, naquele momento, parecia claramente preocupado.

– Você está bem?

– Ahn, sim... Onde está o Shion?

– No banho, nós acabamos de chegar – e ficou observando Mu atentamente.

O ariano percebeu e esboçou um sorriso cansado. Disse a Dohko que estava preocupado com uma pessoa doente, o irmãozinho de seu melhor amigo e...

E quando se deu conta, já tinha contado toda a situação para o rapaz mais velho, de forma bem resumida. Sentiu-se melhor depois de compartilhar com alguém, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era um tanto constrangedor admitir que não sabia lidar com uma criança raivosa.

– Mu! – Dohko sorriu, incrédulo. – Você deve ser uma criatura divina pra ter aguentado tudo isso sem reclamar. Caramba, algumas crianças são umas pestinhas mesmo e tenho certeza de que você não é o único que não sabe o que fazer – sorriu, passando a mão pelos cabelos castanhos. – No seu lugar, eu estaria morrendo de vontade de dar uns tabefes no traseiro desse moleque atrevido...

O mais jovem sorriu também.

– Ele é um bom garoto, acredite. Só faz essas coisas porque ama o Aiolos e deve ter medo que alguém tire seu posto de irmão... É compreensível, os pais deles viajam muito e Aiolia não deve querer que o irmão fique longe de si também... – Mu massageou as têmporas. – Só que eu demorei a perceber isso e agora não sei o que fazer...

Mu era mesmo surpreendente. Apesar de tudo o que passara, ainda defendia o pirralho. Dohko estava impressionado, mas não duvidava que o ariano tivesse razão.

– Bem, acho que no momento você não pode fazer nada. E nem vai precisar.

O ariano franziu o cenho, sem entender.

– Hm, talvez tivesse sido melhor contar o caso para Aiolos desde o começo – Dohko explicou. – Entendo que você não queria dedurar o moleque, causar algum problema entre os irmãos, ou algo assim, fazendo pirralho te detestar ainda mais. Mas, por outro lado, só Aiolos poderia descobrir qual o problema e solucioná-lo. Pelo que você falou do menino, acho improvável que conseguisse alguma coisa. Tanto é que não conseguiu mesmo.

– Seria arriscado...

– Hmm... Pensando bem, deve ter sido melhor assim. Agora, o Aiolos vai ter que tomar uma atitude e você nem precisou falar nada...

Era verdade, mas não ajudava o ariano a se sentir melhor. Estava preocupado por não fazer ideia de qual atitude Aiolos tomaria. Preocupado com a reação de Aiolia dali em diante. Mas, especialmente, estava muito preocupado com a saúde do menino.

– Tudo o que você pode fazer é esperar. E não adianta ficar se culpando. Lembre-se de que o garoto já estava doente.

Mu inspirou profundamente e expirou devagar.

– Obrigado pela atenção, Dohko. Desculpa por tomar o seu tempo.

– Sem problemas. Mas, falando em tempo, será que seu irmão se afogou na banheira? Que demora, parece uma noiva...

– Quem você está chamando de noiva? – Shion perguntou, sobressaltando os outros dois, que não o viram chegar.

– Aff, Shion! – exclamou Dohko para o amigo, que estava com as costas apoiadas na parede e com os braços cruzados. – Há quanto tempo você está aí?

– Acabei de chegar.

– Bom, então eu vou tomar banho agora. Com licença – disse Mu, já se retirando.

Quando Shion sentou-se ao seu lado, no sofá, Dohko perguntou baixinho:

– Certo, há quanto tempo você realmente saiu do banho? Você chegou a ouvir a conversa?

Shion semicerrou os olhos de cílios compridos para ele. Não tinha o costume de ficar ouvindo conversas alheias.

– Faz algum tempo. Quando me aproximei daqui, vocês pareciam estar conversando algo que, pelo tom de voz do Mu, era importante. Então, eu fui ao meu quarto esperar que terminassem.

– Sério que você não fica nem um pouco curioso?

– Desde que o Mu consiga resolver seus problemas, está tudo bem.

– Deve ser complexo ter um irmão como você...

Shion afastou uma mecha de cabelo que caía sobre seus olhos e lançou a Dohko um olhar indefinido.

– É a segunda crítica que você me faz em menos de cinco minutos...

Dohko começou a rir.

– Hmm, então é hora de fazer um elogio... – aproximou o rosto do pescoço do amigo e disse: – Você está muito cheiroso...

Shion levantou-se no mesmo instante, mas sem parecer incomodado ou constrangido. Rumou para o quarto, dizendo que estavam ali para estudar. Dohko foi atrás dele, concordando. Era sempre ótimo estudarem no quarto.

* * *

><p>Três dias se passaram, depois do incidente, e Aiolos ainda não aparecera no colégio. Durante a ausência do amigo, o ariano procurou ligar para saber da saúde de Aiolia só uma vez. Aiolos lhe respondera que o menino estava melhorando, mas com um tom de voz que não incentivava uma conversa maior por telefone. Mu achou melhor esperar para conversarem pessoalmente.<p>

Naquele dia, Aiolia acordou sentindo-se recuperado de vez. Aiolos estava sentado ao seu lado, com os olhos fixos em si de forma pensativa. Aiolia não se lembrava do ataque que tinha dado, mas se sentiu constrangido quando Aiolos lhe contou. Não porque se importasse com Mu, mas por ter dito aquelas coisas na frente do irmão.

– Agora, você pode me explicar a causa dessa revolta toda? – Aiolos pediu muito sério.

O menino arregalou os olhos claros para o mais velho. Nunca tinha visto o irmão tão sério consigo e só pôde concluir que ele estava bravo. Aiolos estava bravo! Era tudo o que Aiolia não queria na vida. O mais velho esperava sua resposta em silêncio.

– Eu... Eu não gosto dele... – balbuciou, sentando-se na cama com a cabeça tão baixa que a franja não permitia que seus olhos fossem vistos.

Aiolos arqueou uma sobrancelha. Aquilo já tinha ficado bem óbvio. Mas, por quê?

– Você é _meu_ irmão... Não dele...

Aiolos franziu a outra sobrancelha. Sim, sem dúvidas. O que uma coisa tinha a ver com a outra?

O leonino levantou a cabeça e bufou. Parte da franja continuou cobrindo um de seus olhos, mas o olho visível brilhava em indignação.

– Ele quer que você seja irmão dele! Quer roubar você de mim! E você tá caindo na dele!

Aiolos piscou, estupefato. Como o menino chegara àquela conclusão absurda?

Aiolia fez beicinho, emburrado, e desviou o olhar para o lado.

– Você mesmo falou que ele é um irmão pra você, igual a mim... – disse em voz baixa. Foi nessa hora que Aiolos começou a se arrepender daquelas palavras. Aiolia continuou: – É um sinal de que o Mu já tá executando o plano maligno dele...

– _Plano maligno?_ – Aiolos o encarou estupefato. – Você anda assistindo anime demais, hein...

A criança encolheu os ombros.

Aiolos revirou os olhos, inconformado consigo mesmo. Como pôde ter dito aquilo sem algum tipo de explicação? Sabia que Aiolia tinha ciúmes de si, mas nunca imaginou que fosse tanto assim. Deveria conhecer melhor o irmão que tinha. Achou incrível como aquela sua frase inocente causou sentimentos negativos no menino, que, por sua vez, causou problemas para Mu.

– Aiolia... – começou, com o mesmo tom sério. – Você interpretou de forma muito exagerada minhas palavras. Preste atenção! O Mu é um amigo muito importante e que eu gosto muito, como se fosse um irmão. Só que isso não significa que ele vai ocupar _seu_ lugar oficial como _meu_ irmão, nem que vai mudar _meus_ sentimentos por você. É impossível. Eu sou seu irmão e isso não é algo que alguém possa tirar de você. Mas me desculpe por ter te causado esse problema.

Aiolia mordeu o lábio inferior.

– Então... Por que você passa muito mais tempo com ele do que comigo?

– Você acha? Bom, deve ser porque nós estudamos juntos. Sempre temos trabalhos pra fazer, provas pra estudar, essas coisas. De qualquer jeito, eu sempre te chamo pra ir junto quando vamos passear ou algo assim. Você que não quis mais ir de uns tempos pra cá.

– Eu não queria ficar perto dele...

– Aiolia, o Mu é um cara legal. É um grande amigo e não há motivo pra você ficar irritado, certo?

O menor assentiu relutantemente.

– Me responda uma coisa... – o sagitariano pediu, estreitando os olhos claros: – Você aprontou pra cima do Mu da mesma forma que fazia com a Saori?

– Ahn...

– Imaginei... – apesar disso, Aiolos finalmente sorriu. – Você vai pedir desculpas pro Mu, não vai?

Aiolia arregalou os olhos. Ele era _muito_ orgulhoso para pedir desculpas para alguém, mesmo quando estava realmente errado. Infelizmente, o irmão notou sua hesitação e voltou a ficar sério.

– Você sabe que errou, que foi muito malcriado e que o Mu não fez nada, não sabe?

– Sei... – respondeu com má vontade. – Okay...

Aiolos sorriu mais uma vez, bagunçando os cabelos do caçula.

– Desmancha essa carinha de velório, não vai ser tão difícil assim. Mas, e a Saori? Por que você e o Milo atazanavam tanto ela?

Aiolia emburrou dez vezes mais só de ouvir o nome da moça.

– Porque ela é um saco – respondeu com tanta simplicidade que o mais velho acabou rindo.

Depois disso, Aiolos puxou o irmão para seus braços, deu-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça e afirmou, mais uma vez, que eles sempre seriam irmãos e que Aiolia não devia se estressar com Mu. Aliás, o ariano tinha um irmão mais velho e, certamente, não devia estar _precisando_ de outro irmão. Era fácil acreditar em suas palavras, mas Aiolia continuou um pouco desconfiado. Aiolos podia estar certo, mas nunca se sabe. E se Mu resolvesse se voltar contra ele de repente? Melhor ficar de olho.

No dia seguinte, na saída do colégio, o sagitariano chamou Mu para ir à sua casa. O rapaz recusou. Estava absolutamente convencido a não ir de jeito nenhum, tanto que Aiolos teve que repetir, mais de uma vez, que o irmão estava curado e que não ia ter nenhum ataque, nem nada. Por fim, disse que se Mu não fosse iria arrastá-lo para lá. Foi tão convincente que o ariano não teve dúvidas de que Aiolos o arrastaria mesmo.

– Mu, eu realmente sinto muito por tudo. Como eu te contei, foi culpa do que eu disse ao meu irmão um tempo atrás. Eu já me desculpei com você e com ele. E você já se desculpou comigo, nem sei por qual motivo, já que não fez nada de mau _além_ de não ter me contado logo no início. Então, não se preocupe tanto – Aiolos deu seu melhor e mais radiante sorriso: – Vamos?

Ainda relutante, o ariano acabou aceitando ir.

Quando chegaram, Aiolos o deixou sentado no sofá e sumiu casa adentro. Fato que deixou o rapaz de cabelos longos apreensivo. O sagitariano foi até o quarto do irmão e fez um sinal. Era hora de ir se desculpar. Sozinho.

Aiolia foi. Aproximou-se de Mu bastante emburrado. Sabia que era o certo a fazer, mas seu orgulho infantil não se conformava. Quando fosse mais velho seria _um pouco_ mais fácil passar por cima do orgulho, mas, naquele momento, estava tenso.

Mu notou a presença do garoto e olhou para ele sem saber o que viria. Nessa hora, o chão pareceu interessantíssimo e Aiolia ficou olhando para baixo por um longo tempo. Então, finalmente, pediu baixinho:

– Ehrm... Me desculpa por tudo que eu fiz e disse, Mu...

O rapaz não se surpreendeu muito. Pelo jeito, Aiolos tinha pedido para o irmão se desculpar e, portanto, aquilo talvez não significasse que o menino estava de fato arrependido. Mas se sentiu um pouquinho melhor.

– Tudo bem.

Aiolia respirou aliviado e já ia se afastar quando levantou o olhar para Mu. Apesar do rosto tranquilo de sempre, o mais velho parecia um pouco chateado. Aiolia não gostava de ver as pessoas chateadas, mas também não sabia como confortá-las. Sem pensar duas vezes, sentou-se no sofá, bem ao lado de Mu, e deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas, dizendo:

– Eu não te odeio mais – e, pela primeira vez, abriu um sorriso radiante para o ariano.

Dessa vez, Mu se surpreendeu. Fitou aqueles olhos verde-azulados e soube que o pequeno estava sendo sincero mesmo. Porém, antes que pudesse processar direito a informação, Aiolia se levantou e completou:

– Mas ainda não confio muito em você – mostrou a língua e saiu correndo.

Já era um grande passo, Mu considerou.

A partir daquele dia, a convivência ficou mais fácil. Não completamente, porque Aiolia parecia estar sempre observando Mu, analisando seu comportamento, como se quisesse saber se o mais velho era digno de sua confiança e não ia fazer nada de _errado_. Seja lá o que isso significasse na concepção do garoto.

E ele ainda aprontava. Não daquela forma perseguidora e hostil de antes, mas vira e mexe fazia alguma brincadeirinha para tentar tirar Mu de sua eterna calmaria. Simplesmente porque era divertido.

Mu sabia há muito tempo que, assim como Aiolos praticava arco e flecha, o leonino frequentava um clube de esportes. O que ele não sabia era que Aiolia praticava quase todos os esportes disponíveis desde bem novinho, porque era elétrico demais e aquele foi o jeito que seus pais encontraram para fazê-lo gastar energia sem destruir a casa. Aiolos tinha praticado vários esportes quando era menor também, mas escolheu se dedicar apenas a um. Para Aiolia, um só não era o suficiente.

Assim, às vezes, Aiolos e Mu tentavam jogar alguma coisa com ele, embora não tivessem energia o bastante para aguentarem tantas horas de esportes quanto o menino. Exceto se o jogo em questão fosse xadrez – no qual Aiolia não tinha paciência para ficar sentado, quieto e pensativo, por mais de meia hora como os mais velhos faziam – ou videogame.

Quando Aiolia conheceu o irmão mais velho de Mu, achou que ele conseguia ser ainda mais estranho do que o próprio Mu. Mais imponente também. Aiolia não tinha vontade de aprontar para cima de Shion, assim como não fazia com Aiolos.

Dohko era outra história. De alguma forma, Aiolia e ele simpatizaram um com o outro assim que se conheceram – fato que, segundo a titia _astróloga_, se devia à harmonia existente entre Leão e Libra. Porém, para o leonino pouco importava aquele _negócio_ de signos. Dohko também jogava Pokémon, para que maior afinidade?

Os meses passaram depressa em meio às brincadeiras, aos estudos e às amizades. Aiolia só percebeu realmente quanto tempo passou quando viu Aiolos e Mu extremamente ocupados com o vestibular... E quando viu a si mesmo terminar o primário e entrar no ginásio.

Não que as coisas tenham mudado muito. Milo ainda era seu _pior melhor_ amigo e Afrodite estava cada vez mais narcisista, por mais que já esperasse por isso.

Afrodite sempre foi uma criança que chamava atenção por sua beleza andrógina. Sabia que era belo, com seus olhos grandes e muito azuis, seus cabelos ondulados e sedosos, sua boca avermelhada em contraste com a pele clara e macia do rosto. Muitas vezes o confundiam com uma menina. Não era preciso ninguém dizer o quanto ele era lindo, daquele jeito particular dele, mas as pessoas faziam questão de dizer e deixá-lo ainda mais convencido.

Aiolia olhava para si mesmo, que continuava briguento, e para Milo e Afrodite também, sem notar muita diferença. Estavam um pouco mais altos, com os cabelos mais longos – especialmente Afrodite! – e só.

Já Marin continuava a ser uma ótima amiga e...

E Aiolia ficou surpreso no dia em que percebeu que Marin estava um palmo mais alta do que ele. Na verdade, com exceção de Afrodite, que era um pouco menor, Marin, Milo e Aiolia sempre tiveram a mesma altura. E, agora, lá estava ela, mais alta do que todos eles! Aliás, não só ela, ele logo percebeu. Várias meninas da classe pareciam mais altas do que os meninos, de um modo geral.

Milo fez um bico enorme, mas o leonino não se incomodou – ou melhor, não depois que Aiolos lhe contou que aquilo era normal, que muitas meninas se desenvolviam mais rápido do que os meninos naquela idade.

– Até uns catorze anos eu era baixinho se comparado às garotas da minha classe também – Aiolos, com mais de 1,80m e ainda em fase de crescimento, contou ao caçula. – Aí, quando entrei no colegial, cresci pra caramba! Fiquei mais alto do que as garotas e a maioria dos rapazes.

O sagitariano estava certo e Aiolia ultrapassaria Marin em algum tempo. Até lá não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Aliás, nada além de protestar quando ela o chamava de baixinho, é claro.

Também foi no ginásio que algumas pessoas um tanto quanto estranhas entraram para a vida de Aiolia. Uma dessas pessoas era Camus, um garoto muito inteligente, porém sério e responsável demais para alguém tão novo. Em geral, portava-se como um adulto, indiferente às infantilidades dos colegas. Especialmente de Milo, que não se conformava com o jeito de Camus e vivia tentando tirá-lo do sério.

Outra pessoa meio estranha era uma garota. Shina era linda, mas também muito esquentada e forte. Não pensava duas vezes antes de meter a mão em algum moleque que resolvesse irritá-la, mesmo se ele fosse maior do que ela. De qualquer forma, Aiolia se deu bem com ela logo de cara, pois Shina também era praticante de esportes, especialmente ginástica artística.

Mas nenhuma pessoa de sua classe ganhava em esquisitice quando o assunto se chamava Shaka. Ele tinha longos cabelos da cor do sol ao meio-dia e dormia o tempo inteiro. Ou, ao menos, era o que muita gente achava, já que Shaka parecia estar sempre com os olhos fechados. No entanto, o loiro ficava indignado quando alguém dizia um disparate desses. Dormir na aula! Logo ele, um excelente aluno, muito inteligente e perfeccionista?

Milo e Aiolia achavam que ele era muito metido, isso sim. Só não era a pessoa mais metida do universo porque _ninguém_ poderia ser _mais_ metido do que Afrodite, tão seguro de sua própria aparência.

Mas Shaka estava quase lá. Segundo Milo, o loiro era tão arrogante que se achava _a flecha que matou Aquiles_, mas quem mais se exasperava com Shaka era mesmo o leonino. As personalidades de ambos viviam em conflito. Aiolia até fez questão de contar para a tia quando era o aniversário de Shaka, buscando saber o que ela tinha a dizer sobre a relação difícil entre eles.

Bem, pela data, Shaka era de Virgem e a relação desse signo com Leão quase sempre significava problemas mesmo. Signos tão teimosos, intransigentes e geniosos! Shaka nunca levava uma discussão longe o bastante para acabar em pancadaria. Limitava-se a um olhar superior que dizia claramente _eu estou certo e você está errado, mas não vale a pena continuar a discutir com você, pobre ignorante_.

Aiolia, obviamente, fervia de indignação. Nunca soube dizer como acabou se tornando amigo de Shaka. Especialmente depois que o virginiano conheceu Mu...

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Assim... eu jogo e conheço muito adulto sério e responsável que também joga Pokémon xD

Awn, chibi Aiolia está crescendo! =~ Começou a fic com 8 anos e agora está com 12... Daqui pra frente só vai crescer mais... Ele era tão fofo pequenino! *-* #saudadesjá

_Orphelin, Musha, Bia Elric, DW03 _e_ reneev,_ muito obrigada pelas reviews! ^^

Que tal esse capítulo?


	3. Complicated

**Disclaimer:** Tirando o enredo, nada mais me pertence.

**N/A:**_ Orphelin_, meu carneiro-beta, obrigada pela revisão! S2

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

Capítulo III

_Tem alguém mais que se sinta como eu?_  
><em>Sou complicado, fico frustrado<em>  
><strong>Complicated - Bon Jovi<strong>

* * *

><p>Aiolia reclamava tanto de um colega de classe, mas <em>tanto<em>, que Mu admitiu para Aiolos que estava curioso. Como seria esse tal de Shaka? De acordo com o leonino, era a pessoa mais irritante do universo. Arrogante, metido, perfeccionista, _nerd_, mandão, _etc. _A lista era _bem_ comprida. Milo ajudava a incrementá-la, mas não com tanto afinco. Marin e Afrodite só diziam que viviam vermelhos de tanto rir das discussões entre Aiolia e Shaka, ainda mais quando Milo se envolvia.

Mas e o lado de Shaka? Devia ser diferente. Mu achava provável que o virginiano também pensasse coisas indelicadas sobre os colegas. O ariano os conhecia o suficiente para saber que foram crianças difíceis e que, agora, eram pré-adolescentes ainda mais complicados. Especialmente Aiolia.

O leonino mudava de humor e de ideias o tempo todo. Uma hora estava tranquilo e, no instante seguinte, se enfurecia por pouca coisa; em um momento queria ficar sozinho e logo depois queria estar rodeado pelos amigos; passava dias emburrado sem motivo aparente e outros dias rindo à toa; um dia dizia que ia deixar os cabelos crescerem, tal como seus ídolos do rock, outra dia desistia, pois com cabelos longos talvez se parecesse menos com Aiolos; às vezes, recusava-se a ir aos treinos por um tempo, outras vezes era quase impossível afastá-lo das quadras.

– Muitos pré-adolescentes são assim – comentou Dohko, informando que tais características podiam ser aplicadas a outras fases também.

Mu assentiu, mas ainda achava difícil que outras pessoas fossem _tão_ intensas e extremistas quanto o leonino. Não tinha meio-termo com ele. Além de tudo, Aiolia adorava implicar consigo, o que já era normal desde que o mais novo superou o ódio que tinha de si, só que às vezes... Às vezes, Aiolia se enfurecia e vendia briga sem hesitar.

Foi o que aconteceu no dia em que Mu foi com Aiolos encontrar o leonino na saída da escola. Aiolia mal tinha cumprimentado os dois, quando uma voz o chamou:

– Aiolia! Onde você pensa que vai sem isso aqui?

Com uma careta, o leonino virou-se para trás e só mesmo seus reflexos excelentes impediram que seu rosto fosse atingido pelo seu próprio estojo.

– Valeu...? – Aiolia resmungou com má vontade, o tom claramente perguntando o porquê de o colega ter se dado ao trabalho.

– Estou de bom humor – o outro disse simplesmente, afastando os cabelos longos para trás. – Olá – acrescentou para os rapazes mais velhos, que o fitavam com curiosidade.

– Este é o Shaka... – o leonino apresentou com voz fúnebre.

– Ah, esse que é o _famoso_ Shaka? – Aiolos perguntou, inocente, e o irmão deu-lhe uma pisada no pé. – _Aw!_

O virginiano nem piscou.

– Você é irmão do Aiolia, certo?

– Sim, meu nome é Aiolos.

Shaka olhou do rapaz para Aiolia e então sussurrou para o colega:

– São quase idênticos, mas ele parece mais inteligente do que você. Não que isso seja difícil.

– _O que você disse?_

Sem se dar ao trabalho de responder, Shaka virou-se para o ariano com um olhar questionador. O rapaz sorriu e disse:

– Eu sou Mu, prazer em conhecê-lo.

Aiolia franziu o cenho. Como podia ser um prazer conhecer aquele metido?

– Hey, irmãozinho, viemos te buscar pra irmos a uma confeitaria que abriu esses dias. Meus colegas na universidade dizem que tem uns doces maravilhosos lá.

O caçula já estava com os olhos brilhando, doces flutuando por sua mente, quando foi puxado de volta à realidade por uma pergunta fatídica de Mu:

– Você gostaria de vir conosco, Shaka?

– _Por quê?_ – indagou Aiolia imediatamente, surpreso ao ver o loiro assentindo. – Você nem é chegado em doces!

O virginiano explicou, como se lidasse com uma criancinha pequena, que uma confeitaria não vendia apenas doces. Não tinha nenhum motivo para recusar. Shaka se dava bem com pessoas mais velhas do que ele e aqueles dois rapazes pareciam interessantes. Não valia a pena deixar de ir só por causa de Aiolia, o tolo selvagem.

– Argh! Os doces vão ficar ruins desse jeito... – o leonino resmungou, andando atrás do irmão, bem longe de Shaka, que seguia mais à frente com Mu.

– Hmm... E você vai ficar com rugas bem cedo se continuar se estressando desse jeito... – Aiolos comentou divertido, recebendo um mostrar de língua como réplica.

Se lhe perguntassem como foi o momento na confeitaria, Aiolos diria que foi melhor do que imaginava. Aiolia se distraiu com os doces e ignorou Shaka quase o tempo todo. Não que o virginiano tenha se importado, estava muito ocupado conversando com Mu. Porém, quando tentava conversar com Aiolos, o leonino imediatamente interferia e atrapalhava a progressão de qualquer assunto. De tempos em tempos, Aiolia lançava olhares pontudos para Mu, mas não reclamou nenhuma vez.

Se perguntassem para Mu como foi o momento quando chegaram à casa dos irmãos, já tendo deixado Shaka em sua própria casa, ele diria que foi tenso. Podia jurar que sentiu uma aura de energia negativa assim que Aiolos foi tomar banho. Virou-se lentamente para Aiolia e lá estava aquele olhar raivoso que conhecia tão bem.

Ou achava que conhecia. Antigamente, não havia escárnio ou astúcia nos olhares do mais novo, só raiva pura e simples. Mu preferia o olhar antigo, livre das complexidades que a idade trazia.

– Algum problema, Aiolia? – perguntou muito educado, calmo como sempre.

– Você é um traidor, sabia?

Mu fez uma expressão que dizia que não, não sabia.

– Você estava _confraternizando com o inimigo!_ – o mais novo acusou, apontando um dedo para o rapaz de forma malcriada. – Eu estava te achando confiável já, mas agora...

Mu endireitou-se no sofá, pensativo. Shaka não era um inimigo. Embora tivesse confirmado que o loiro possuía uma personalidade forte e orgulhosa, não o achara irritante e detestável como Aiolia e Milo descreviam. Pelo contrário, era inteligente e uma companhia conveniente. Mesmo tendo só doze anos, conversou facilmente com Mu. Descobrira que possuíam até algumas afinidades. Arriscou explicar isso para o leonino, acrescentando que talvez ele se entendesse melhor com Shaka se tentasse.

– Não seja tão idiota! – Aiolia rosnou e saiu batendo portas.

Mu suspirou. Idade difícil, definitivamente.

* * *

><p>Aiolia poderia dizer que sua idade era um saco, na verdade. Odiava quando alguém lhe dizia que não tinha idade o suficiente para fazer algumas coisas, mas que também não era mais criança para fazer outras. Além disso, sua voz ficava oscilando de tons e sua altura parecia não aumentar nunca.<p>

Por outro lado...

Aquela era a fase em que as garotas ficam interessantes. Mas não as garotas da mesma idade, com seus corpos que apenas começavam a esboçar algumas curvas e saliências. Não, as que realmente interessavam Aiolia, e também Milo, eram as garotas acima de quinze anos. Muitas vezes, os dois saíam da escola e iam para o colégio próximo dali só para ficarem observando quando as garotas saíam, com suas pernas compridas sob as saias de pregas que mal chegavam até os joelhos; os lábios coloridos e cheios; os olhos contornados de negro. Às vezes, a sorte lhes sorria e um vento forte pegava alguma garota distraída, dando-lhes uma visão privilegiada, feita de rendas, para ocuparem suas cabeças por um tempo.

Afrodite estava sempre interessado demais em si mesmo, para perder tempo admirando outras pessoas _muito_ menos atraentes. Preferia um espelho a acompanhá-los naqueles dias. Marin e Shina diziam que Aiolia e Milo eram dois tontos, que gostavam de perder tempo, pois nunca conseguiriam nada com nenhuma adolescente. Eles faziam caretas para elas. As duas nunca poderiam entender a graça que existia em apenas admirar.

Foi nessa época, também, que começaram as benditas apostas. Segundo a tia _astróloga_, essas apostas eram motivadas pela falta de disposição tanto de Leão quanto de Escorpião – signo de Milo – em ceder nas coisas que consideravam _certas_.

Eram umas apostas bobas como, por exemplo, no dia em que estavam indo para a escola e perceberam que não se lembravam qual era o nome de um professor. Imediatamente, Aiolia apostou em um nome e Milo apostou em outro. Quem errasse teria que pagar um sorvete para o vencedor. Quase sempre, o prêmio tinha a ver com comida. E qualquer coisa poderia virar objeto de apostas.

Exceto tentar tirar a paciência de Mu.

Aiolia jamais permitiria que outra pessoa tentasse fazer isso. Era seu objetivo pessoal. Mostrou-se muito possessivo quanto a isso. Nem Milo, nem ninguém, tinha o direito de tentar. A única coisa que o escorpiano pôde fazer foi apostar, sarcástico, que Aiolia não conseguiria torrar a paciência de Mu em menos de cinco anos.

* * *

><p>Dias depois da ida à confeitaria, Mu estava sentado no sofá da casa de Aiolos, lendo um livro enorme, quando Aiolia chegou da escola. O rapaz levantou os olhos para ele, notando sua exaustão, mas já esperava ser ignorado como vinha acontecendo desde a última reclamação do menor.<p>

Aiolia, porém, o surpreendeu. Jogou a mochila no chão e sentou-se de qualquer jeito no sofá, ao lado de Mu, deitando a cabeça no colo do ariano e dizendo que estava cansado demais. E sem forças até mesmo para ser hostil com alguém, pelo visto.

– Hmm, mas eu tenho cara de travesseiro? – Mu perguntou, abandonando o livro e batendo levemente a ponta do dedo indicador na bochecha rosada do menino. – Hey?

Mas Aiolia já tinha pegado no sono. Mu ficou olhando para ele sem saber o que fazer. Aiolos chegou da cozinha logo depois, carregando dois copos de suco. Começou a rir assim que viu a cena.

– Dá pra acreditar nisso? – indagou Mu com uma expressão surpresa. – Três anos atrás, seria impossível ele chegar perto de mim _pacificamente_, mas agora...

– Hmm, mexe um pouco no cabelo dele atrás, na nuca. É engraçado.

Com uma expressão curiosa, o ariano fez o que o amigo sugeriu e deslizou os dedos por aqueles cabelos castanho-claros. Não passou muito tempo e percebeu que Aiolia estava..._ronronando_?

– Awn, não é fofo? – exclamou Aiolos satisfeito, entregando um dos copos para o amigo.

Mu sorriu em concordância e porque achava adorável a forma como Aiolos, muitas vezes, falava do irmãozinho.

– Mas por que está tão cansado? Acho que nunca o vi assim, tem sempre tanta energia...

Aiolos pegou a mochila do irmão e tirou um caderno de dentro dela. Na contracapa havia uma tabela com todos os horários das atividades de Aiolia. Segunda-feira era dia de basquete – com Milo –; terça-feira tinha aula de bateria; quarta-feira jogava tênis – com Afrodite –; quinta-feira praticava_baseball_ – com Milo, de novo –; sexta-feira estava marcada com artes marciais; aos sábados, Aiolia tinha corrida e natação; apenas no domingo não havia nada marcado.

– Ele faz tudo isso desde bem novinho, você sabe, Mu. E ainda pratica bateria quase todos os dias, sempre que possível. Essa noite, ele deve ter ido dormir muito tarde e, agora, deu nisso – Aiolos comentou, olhando para a rotina do irmão. – E você acredita que ele disse que quer ter aulas de guitarra também?

– Me pergunto onde vai arranjar tempo... – respondeu Mu, bebericando o suco enquanto ainda mexia nos cabelos do menino.

– E, ano que vem, pretende adicionar tiro esportivo aos sábados! Ele diz que vai largar o tênis e o _baseball_ nessa hora, mas estou duvidando... – Aiolos espreguiçou-se, absorto. – Ah! Como somos gregos, ele quer praticar luta greco-romana um dia também, nossa mãe que não quer deixar...

– Quanta disposição você tem... – o ariano murmurou para o garoto adormecido.

Bem na hora que Aiolos se prontificou a levar o irmão para o quarto, o telefone tocou e ele foi atender. Porém, o som alto, estridente e contínuo – que se fez ouvir até que o sagitariano alcançasse o aparelho –, acabou por acordar Aiolia. Ele pestanejou e olhou para cima com uma expressão aturdida.

– ...Verde?

– _Verde?_ – ecoou o ariano, que o fitava com sua placidez infinita.

Aiolia levantou-se num salto e, por um instante, Mu achou que as faces dele estavam um pouquinho coradas.

– Você está bem?

– Claro! – exclamou e foi correndo para o quarto, deixando um ariano confuso para trás.

Olhos verdes... Mu tinha olhos verdes... Como nunca notou isso antes? Okay, essa era fácil. Aiolia era do tipo que nunca reparava nesses _detalhes_. Sabia a cor dos olhos de Aiolos simplesmente porque eram iguais aos seus. Também sabia a cor dos olhos de Milo, porque ficavam se encarando, numa troca de olhares faiscantes, quando se desentendiam - tipo, todo dia. Por último, sabia que Afrodite tinha olhos azuis de tanto que ele chamava atenção para aquela _pintinha_ _charmosa_ que tinha logo abaixo do olho esquerdo. Fora eles, não saberia dizer com certeza qual a cor dos olhos de Camus, Shina ou qualquer outra pessoa.

Não que isso importasse, mas foi estranho notar os olhos de Mu assim, grandes e próximos, de repente. Nos dias que se seguiram, o olhar de Aiolia foi atraído diversas vezes pelos olhos do ariano, simplesmente porque percebeu que eles mudavam de cor. Sabia que seus próprios olhos, às vezes, eram mais verdes ou mais azuis, mas os olhos de Mu eram tão mais interessantes!

Aiolia ainda não sabia, mas tinha descoberto uma característica do ariano que o encantaria pelo resto da vida: os olhos de Mu eram como as águas do Mar Egeu, ora verdes e profundos, ora de um azul-escuro ou violeta, sempre variando conforme a luz.

Naqueles dias pré-adolescentes, porém, a atenção de Aiolia se dispersava com enorme facilidade. Ele logo se viu interessado em observar outras coisas.

Era terça-feira e seu professor de bateria não poderia dar aula naquele dia, portanto, Aiolia treinou sozinho por um tempo. No fim da tarde, aceitou ir com Marin até o local onde Shina estaria terminando o treino. Pretendiam levá-la para tomar sorvete com eles. Ginástica artística era um esporte que o leonino nunca praticara e estava um pouco curioso para ver o desempenho da amiga.

– Hey, é aqui que você faz _ballet_, não é? - Aiolia perguntou casualmente, assim que chegaram.

Marin enrolou uma mecha do cabelo ruivo nos dedos e assentiu aborrecida. Sua mãe tinha decidido, algumas semanas antes, que seria uma ideia maravilhosa a filha praticar _ballet_. A dança a deixaria com uma boa postura, elegante e feminina. Afinal, Marin já era uma mocinha, não podia continuar se portando como um moleque. Só que Marin não gostava de dançar, não gostava da roupa branca e cor-de-rosa que tinha que usar, não gostava de _pliés_ e nem de _tutus_.

– Acho que vou tentar convencer minha mãe a me deixar fazer ginástica artística, em vez de_ballet_...

Aiolia assentiu distraído, algumas pessoas passavam por eles, provavelmente indo embora, e ele tentava localizar Shina. Não demorou muito. Ela ainda estava treinando, as pernas abertas em um ângulo de 180°, uma para trás e a outra para frente, paralelas ao solo. Um _spaccata_ completo.

– E aí, Shina! – o leonino cumprimentou. Então, incomodado por falar com alguém que estava no solo enquanto se encontrava de pé, aproximou-se da garota e espelhou seus movimentos, fazendo um _spaccata_ também, sem nenhuma dificuldade. – Falta muito ainda?

– Não, já estou terminando – ela respondeu, piscando com surpresa diante da flexibilidade de Aiolia.

Enquanto isso, Marin olhava para os dois com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Tinha ficado um pouquinho chateada com aquela interação. Os dois pareciam muito distantes de si, fazendo algo que ela não conseguia fazer.

Foi quando uma voz feminina os interrompeu:

– Ora, que rapaz mais flexível!

Aiolia olhou para cima e soube que tinha encontrado uma musa avassaladora para seus sonhos. Era simplesmente a garota mais bela que já vira na vida. Perto dela, todas aquelas colegiais pareciam sem graça e deselegantes. Ela devia ter, mais ou menos, a idade de Aiolos. Usava um _collant_ preto que evidenciava todas as suas curvas e deixava as pernas, muito pálidas e firmes, à mostra...

– _Aw!_ – exclamou ao ser beliscado por Shina e olhou feio para a amiga.

– Esta é a Pandora, minha treinadora.

Ele levantou-se imediatamente e apresentou-se para a bela ginasta.

– Hmm, você tem muita flexibilidade – Pandora comentou, logo depois de ser apresentada a Marin também. – Quer ser meu aluno?

Aiolia quase respondeu um impulsivo _sim_. Porém, lembrou-se a tempo de que não tinha mais horário disponível e, principalmente, de que odiava a perspectiva de usar roupas agarradas ou algo assim.

– É uma pena... – disse Pandora, e, aos olhos do leonino, foi simplesmente fascinante o modo como ela balançou a cabeça, espalhando os longos cabelos escuros após soltá-los de um coque bem arrumado. – Terminamos por hoje, Shina – despediu-se e afastou-se com passos rápidos e leves.

Assim que ela se foi, Aiolia segurou Shina pelos ombros, balançando-a:

– Por que nunca me disse que tinha uma treinadora supergostosa?

– Por que eu diria uma coisa dessas, seu besta? – ela replicou com uma careta, mas o leonino já não prestava atenção. Viajava nas ideias, com os olhos brilhando de empolgação.

– Preciso ir! – ele exclamou e saiu correndo. Queria contar para Milo sobre aquela garota inspiradora.

– E o sorvete? – Marin ainda tentou perguntar, brava, mas ele já havia desaparecido.

* * *

><p>Infelizmente, ninguém atendia ao telefone na casa de Milo. Aiolia ficou inconformado por um tempo, pensando em como o amigo era um tonto. Assim que Aiolos chegou em casa, sozinho, Aiolia resolveu conversar com ele.<p>

– Aiolos, quando você tinha minha idade, gostava de garotas mais velhas?

– Ah, sim... – respondeu com um sorriso bobo, como se lembrasse de alguma coisa atraente. – Por quê? – desfez o sorriso e arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Não me diga que está apaixonado!

– É claro que não, aff... Eu só... Prefiro garotas mais velhas do que eu. Hoje conheci uma muito perfeita...

– Opa, quer me apresentar? – Aiolos piscou um olho para ele.

– Nem pensar!

O sagitariano riu e ficou implicando com o caçula, despreocupadamente, até que o menino lhe contou mais sobre a tal garota perfeita. No dia seguinte, porém, Mu teve que consolar o melhor amigo.

– Meu irmãozinho está crescendo! Não posso acreditar! Ele já se interessa por _femme fatales_de_ collant..._ Logo vou acabar encontrando revistas obscenas no quarto dele e... e... – Aiolos arregalou os olhos como se estivesse vendo algo horrendo se aproximar. – _Não!_ Até pouco tempo atrás, ele ainda era um bebê...

– Aiolos... – Mu passou a mão pelos cabelos claros do rapaz, que estava sentado no chão e com a cabeça apoiada nas suas coxas. – Por que está falando como uma tia velha?

– Não estou!

– Se eu não te conhecesse tão bem, não poderia acreditar que o Aiolos tão responsável, inteligente e com um monte de fãs, está tendo uma crise assim agora...¹

O sagitariano fez um muxoxo e sorriu.

– Sou grego, tragédia e comédia correm em minhas veias... Mas você também tem um monte de fãs, lembra? – e, de repente, Aiolos ficou sério. – Por que está solteiro, Mu? Você é uma pessoa tão incrível.

Mu suavizou o sorriso e disse simplesmente:

– O que posso fazer se era impossível dar certo com as poucas pessoas que considerei interessantes?

Aiolos deslizou o polegar pelas costas da outra mão do ariano, traçando círculos na pele alva.

– Ehrm, desculpa...

– Que culpa você tem por ser interessante? Haha – como o rapaz ficou em silêncio, Mu continuou: – Acho que encontrei alguém que vale a pena conhecer melhor.

Aiolos imediatamente levantou a cabeça e apertou a mão do amigo, na agitação da curiosidade.

– Quem? Eu conheço?

Mu assentiu, um pouco sem graça.

– Hilda? Shura? Aldebaran? Não me diga que é um dos gêmeos?

Mu começou a rir e Aiolos bufou. Não conseguiu descobrir quem era, mas o ariano prometeu que ele descobriria em breve. O sagitariano só esperava que desse tudo certo para o amigo. Mu nunca tinha namorado ninguém seriamente. Dizia que precisava considerar a pessoa _muito_ interessante para ter vontade até mesmo de sair com ela. Não importava se fosse homem ou mulher desde que valesse a pena. Interessava-se por pessoas, e não por gêneros, afinal.

Tinha dezenove anos e só havia se envolvido com duas pessoas. A primeira foi uma garota de quando ainda morava no Tibete. Mas não deu certo porque, assim que terminou o ginásio, Mu precisou se mudar para a Grécia. A segunda pessoa foi Aiolos, quando estavam no fim do colegial. Durou só um dia e alguns beijos, porque perceberam que eram amigos demais para correrem o risco de estragarem aquela amizade. Não estavam apaixonados ou algo assim. Foi por curiosidade. Aiolos, que só se envolvera com meninas, queria saber como era... Ele era interessantíssimo, por isso Mu não se incomodou. Teria ficado com ele, outras vezes, se não fossem tão amigos. Aiolos não achou ruim a experiência, embora nunca a tivesse repetido. Vai ver, preferia garotas mesmo...

* * *

><p>Enquanto Aiolos era paciente com Mu, o mesmo não se podia dizer de Aiolia com Milo. No dia seguinte, o leonino entrou correndo na sala de aula pronto para puxar o amigo e contar sobre seu maravilhoso <em>achado<em>.

– Por que você implica tanto comigo? – Milo estava perguntando para Camus em um tom inconformado.

O garoto sério arqueou uma sobrancelha e respondeu lentamente:

– É _você_ quem implica comigo – deu o assunto por encerrado, abriu um livro e começou a ler, mal notando quando, no instante seguinte, Aiolia arrastou o escorpiano para o fundo da classe.

Conforme o leonino foi falando, Milo parou com os resmungos que tinham começado com o desinteresse de Camus. Não conseguiu acreditar muito na existência de tal garota perfeita e quis vê-la pessoalmente. Muito bem, Aiolia concordou, iriam ao próximo treino de Shina com a desculpa de buscá-la para fazer alguma coisa. Uma artimanha que viria a se repetir muitas vezes e que, logo, deixaria tanto Shina quanto Marin estupefatas.

Tão estupefatas quanto Aiolia ficou naquele dia, na hora da saída, ao ser abordado por um Shaka decidido:

– Vou com você hoje.

A boca do grego se abriu enquanto ele processava a informação e a naturalidade com que o loiro já caminhava a seu lado.

– Por quê?

As mãos de Shaka giraram cuidadosamente um livro que levava junto ao peito.

– Aquele dia na confeitaria... Mu disse que se interessava pela cultura indiana. Então, fiquei de emprestar este livro para ele. E você – adicionou rapidamente, antecipando a pergunta que viria – vai me mostrar onde é a casa dele.

Aiolia parou de andar, obrigando o colega a fazer o mesmo.

– Por que eu faria isso por você?

– Por que não faria?

O leonino mordeu o lábio inferior. Sempre voltava da escola caminhando e Mu morava perto de sua casa. De fato, não custaria nada apontar a casa do ariano para Shaka quando passassem perto dela. Só que não podia ceder ao loiro metido assim tão fácil.

– _Por favor?_ – Shaka pediu em um tom que mais parecia uma ordem e, por isso mesmo, irritou o colega.

– Você não se acha _tão_ inteligente? Por que não descobre onde é sozinho?

– É desnecessário perder tempo com isso se posso simplesmente ir com você – respondeu já cansado da situação e acrescentou, após respirar fundo: – Vou ficar te devendo uma...

Aiolia imediatamente recomeçou a andar:

– Vamos lá!

O virginiano balançou a cabeça como se dissesse para si próprio _é um tolo mesmo_ e o acompanhou.

Ah, aquilo sim compensaria tudo. Aiolia riu por dentro. Ter o _todo-poderoso_ Shaka lhe devendo uma seria, sem dúvidas, _extremamente proveitoso_.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p>¹ Um detalhe importante (em especial pra quem não acompanha o mangá Episódio G): na série clássica, o Aiolos aparentava ser uma pessoa toda séria e responsável, porque mostrava pouco sobre ele... Aí, o Ep. G veio nos mostrar um lado bem mais divertido e dramático do sagitariano (especialmente no volume 0, muito amor S2), embora ele continue sendo sério e responsável quando é preciso... Então, não, não são OOC esses momentos dele assim :3<p>

**N/A: **OK, Aiolia não cresceu mais, mas achei que essa era uma fase que não devia passar batida... Eu não me convenceria se fizesse todo mundo gay e se apaixonando à primeira vista. Se não convencesse a mim mesma, como convenceria alguém? oo

Bem, _reneev, Orphelin, Ninguém em Especial_ e _Bia Elric_... obrigada pelas reviews! ^^ (é, eu respondo as reviews e agradeço de novo aqui também, sempre :3). Que tal esse capítulo? ^^


	4. Fool Like You

**Disclaimer:** Personagens do Kurumada. Meu enredo.

**N/A: **Bom, esse capítulo estava teoricamente pronto para ser postado na semana passada. Porém, meu carneiro-beta anda muito ocupado e não pôde betá-lo antes. Como eu não queria postar o capítulo com erros prováveis, preferi esperar. Mas agora está aí, então, obrigada,_ Orphelin _:D

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

Capítulo IV

_Há uma razão para o modo como você é_  
><em>Ou isso vem naturalmente?<em>  
><em>Para ter indisciplina e ser um tolo como você<em>  
><strong>Fool Like You – Ozzy Osbourne<strong>

* * *

><p>O contraste era evidente. Aiolia andava com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, a jaqueta do uniforme aberta e as mangas enroladas para cima; Shaka, por sua vez, andava com a postura reta, o uniforme perfeitamente alinhado e os olhos escondidos sob a franja. O silêncio era total enquanto caminhavam afastados um do outro o máximo que a calçada permitia.<p>

Aiolia olhava de soslaio para o outro de vez em quando. Estava começando a ficar impaciente por não conseguir ver os olhos do colega. Desde que percebera os olhos de Mu, vinha tentando reparar nos olhos de outras pessoas também. No caso, porém, mal conseguia se lembrar de já ter visto o virginiano com os olhos_ abertos_, que dirá saber a cor.

Alheio, Shaka não estava facilitando. Aiolia pensou em fazer uma pergunta qualquer só para que ele se virasse em sua direção, mas lembrou-se de que o loiro era metido e não se dignaria sequer a olhá-lo. O leonino bufou, já com ganas de puxar a franja loira para trás e...

– O que você _pensa_ que está fazendo? – Shaka exclamou, surpreendendo-se quando o colega selvagem parou de repente em sua frente e _atacou_ seus cabelos.

Antes que o loiro tivesse tempo de reagir, Aiolia o soltou após uma rápida encarada – okay, olhos azuis – e voltou a andar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– O que foi isso? – Shaka insistiu, franzindo o cenho.

– Aff, que saco! Só queria ver a cor dos seus olhos – respondeu com pouco-caso, recebendo um olhar descrente em troca.

– Ah, aí você vem e puxa meu cabelo? Não podia simplesmente perguntar, seu estranho?

Aiolia deu de ombros. Shaka revirou os olhos e resmungou qualquer coisa sobre o absurdo do colega nunca ter reparado em algo assim.

– Você vive dormindo, acho que ninguém sabe como são seus olhos...

– Eu já disse que nunca durmo em sala de aula!

O leonino apertou os punhos, arreliado, mas não contestou.

– Tá, que seja. Eu não costumo reparar nessas coisas. E duvido que você saiba dizer qual a cor dos meus olhos, com absoluta certeza, sem conferir – disse, abaixando um pouco a cabeça para que a franja impedisse a visualização de seus olhos.

Shaka nem ao menos tentou checar. Continuou olhando para frente enquanto respondia com convicção:

– Eles mudam, no momento estão bastante esverdeados.

– Ahn? – Aiolia arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou para o virginiano como se o estranhasse. – Você fica me observando, é? Depois eu que sou o estranho...

– Você acabou de olhar bem dentro dos meus olhos, a milímetros de distância do meu nariz! – protestou indignado.

– Mesmo assim! Se você sabe que mudam é porque observa... – Aiolia sorriu, inclinando-se na direção do loiro. Assim que Shaka o encarou, o leonino colocou as mãos no próprio rosto e pestanejou da forma mais meiga que pôde, só para provocá-lo. – Ah, então o _glorioso Shaka-sama_ tem algum interesse em mim, um _reles mortal_? Que emoção!

Shaka apertou o livro que segurava, parecendo levemente desconcertado, mas com autocontrole o bastante para não utilizar o objeto como arma contra aquele engraçadinho.

– Quem se interessaria por um tolo como você? Eu sou uma pessoa atenta. Só isso.

– Sei, sei... – disse debochado, parando de andar e de sorrir ao apontar para uma casa. – O Mu mora aqui.

Shaka murmurou um agradecimento qualquer e foi, rapidamente, em direção à porta da casa que o outro tinha mostrado. Enquanto isso, pronunciava coisas indistintas sobre _karma_. O virginiano nascera na Índia e era budista. Pensava no que poderia ter feito de tão terrível na vida anterior para ter que aturar alguém como Aiolia na vida atual. Devia ser algo gravíssimo.

Em vez de ir embora, o leonino ficou observando, lembrando-se subitamente de que Shaka era um _inimigo_ e de que Mu simpatizava-se com ele. E, agora, os dois iam ficar sozinhos, conversando sobre sabe-se lá o quê... A expressão de Aiolia foi se tornando mais e mais aborrecida conforme Mu abriu a porta e sorriu para o loiro.

Francamente!

Sem pensar direito, o leonino foi correndo na direção dos dois. Passou por Shaka, sobressaltando-o, e quase derrubou o ariano ao abraçá-lo pela cintura.

– Hey, Mu!

Surpreso, o rapaz de cabelos compridos abraçou o garoto de volta por reflexo. Logo que o grego o fitou, com o queixo apoiado em seu tórax, Mu notou claramente que havia raiva cintilando nos olhos do menor, embora este sorrisse amplamente.

– Ehrm, olá, Aiolia... – cumprimentou-o, esboçando um sorriso confuso. Tinha algo muito errado ali. Aiolia nunca, _nunca mesmo_, fazia aquele tipo de coisa, mas agora estava ali, abraçando-o de uma forma quase... possessiva?

– Eu vim mostrar onde você mora pro Shaka... – explicou, lançando um olhar enviesado para o loiro.

Shaka, que até então os observava com surpresa, cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos para o colega. Por que aquele tolo estava com um sorrisinho superior?

Mu sentiu a tensão no ar e, antes que algo desagradável acontecesse, os convidou a entrar.

– Não posso, tenho tênis agora – Aiolia respondeu, apertando mais uma vez o rapaz e passando uma espécie de aviso que significava _não se atrevam a conspirar_ para, depois, finalmente soltá-lo. Despediu-se e foi embora rapidamente, deixando tanto Mu quanto Shaka sem entenderem nada.

* * *

><p>Naquele dia, Afrodite teve muito trabalho para rebater os saques raivosos do leonino.<p>

Aiolia só esqueceu um pouco o ocorrido no final do treino. Estava no vestiário, arrumando suas coisas para ir embora, quando foi abordado por um menino de cabelos castanho-escuros, mais ou menos da sua idade.

– Oi, Aiolia! – cumprimentou, mas, ao notar que o garoto não parecia reconhecê-lo, acrescentou: – Sou Seiya, do futebol, lembra? Nós jogamos juntos outro dia.

O leonino assentiu. Tinha cogitado entrar para o clube de futebol recentemente, por isso foi convidado pelo treinador para jogar uma partida com eles.

– E aí, vai entrar pro time? Você joga bem pra caramba!

– Valeu, mas não vai dar – disse, encarando o outro menino com curiosidade conforme se dirigia para a saída. Afinal, por que ele estava andando ao seu lado?

Seiya possuía feições orientais e, apesar de ter catorze anos, era praticamente da mesma altura que Aiolia. Ao contrário do leonino, porém, não cresceria muito mais do que aquilo. Era um adolescente determinado, mas um tanto precipitado em suas conclusões. Aiolia já iria descobrir.

– Viu, eu queria te perguntar... – Seiya coçou a cabeça, parecendo desconfortável em chegar ao ponto que desejava. – Como é o nome daquela sua amiga?

– Qual delas? – Aiolia inquiriu, pensando em Marin e Shina.

– Aquela que estava jogando com você agora a pouco...

Pela segunda vez no dia, Aiolia lançou um olhar de estranheza para alguém. Ele estava falando de...

– Afrodite?

– Ah, claro! Linda daquele jeito, só poderia ter um nome desses! – o oriental suspirou satisfeito.

– Hey, espera aí! Afrodite não é uma menina!

Seiya não entendeu muito bem. Perguntou se Afrodite tinha doze anos, como Aiolia, e, ao receber um sinal afirmativo, exclamou:

– Ah, você tem razão, já não é uma menina, é uma mocinha!

– _O quê?_ Cara-... – tentou dizer, mas foi interrompido por um aperto de mão agradecido.

– Valeu, Aiolia! Você vai me apresentar a ela, né? Por favor? – perguntou já se afastando e correndo, sem esperar resposta, sorrindo feliz enquanto acenava para o leonino.

– ...

No dia seguinte, na classe, Afrodite riu demais quando Aiolia contou o que aconteceu. Riu tanto que a pele alva de seu rosto ficou toda vermelha. O tonto do Seiya nem tinha dado tempo para que lhe explicassem a confusão!

– Não ligue – disse após parar de rir e respirar fundo. – Vai se tornar uma coisa típica meus admiradores tentarem descobrir mais sobre mim através dos meus amigos.

– Ele acha que você é uma me-ni-_na!_ – Aiolia enfatizou, apertando a bochecha do amigo.

– E daí? No fim, tudo o que importa é minha beleza – replicou sorridente, apertando a bochecha do leonino também.

Afrodite era do signo de Peixes, mas Aiolia não conseguia ver o lado sensível e romântico que sua tia atribuía aos piscianos. Novamente, muito estranho!

– Quer dizer que agora vou ter que ficar aguentando um monte de gente interessada em você?

Afrodite riu de novo. Redarguiu que era justo, pois não reclamava quando tinha que lidar com as garotinhas que vinham procurá-lo para saber mais sobre Aiolia e... Ué, nunca falou nada sobre elas? Ora, era porque pensava que o leonino ia namorar a Marin!

O garoto o fitou sem entender. O pisciano esperou pacientemente, penteando os cabelos com os dedos.

– _O quê? _– Aiolia reagiu finalmente. Afrodite estava maluco? Não podia namorar Marin, ela era sua amiga. Além disso, era mais alta do que ele! Algo assim seria muito...

– Ridículo! – exclamou Milo, aparentemente brotando do nada, sobressaltando os dois amigos.

Mal chegou e já começou a reclamar sobre como Camus era bizarro. Sim, porque o colega preferia ficar na biblioteca, com um monte de livros antigos e poeirentos, a fazer qualquer coisa divertida! Camus era um velho preso no corpo de um pré-adolescente, certeza! Do tipo antissocial ainda por cima. Não importava a situação, Camus estava sempre com aquela cara de nada. Aquela voz monocórdia. Um olhar gelado e uma resposta seca, quando tentavam atazaná-lo. Nunca ia arrumar uma namorada daquele jeito!

– Que exagero! – o pisciano protestou. – Camus até que é legal.

– Só se for com você...

– Eu concordo com o Afrodite – Aiolia comentou, ganhando imediatamente um olhar traído do escorpiano.

Ora, ficava ao lado do leonino contra Shaka e era essa sua recompensa? Aiolia deveria estar ao seu lado também!

O leonino explicou que era diferente. Shaka era insuportável, Milo sabia muito bem disso. Já Camus nunca tinha feito nada demais. Ficava sempre na dele, lendo ou estudando, e não saía por aí achando que as pessoas deveriam venerá-lo como se fosse a reencarnação de Buda ou algo assim.

Milo bufou, pois o _pior melhor_ amigo tinha razão. Mas quanto a Camus ser legal, duvidava muito.

* * *

><p>Assim como Aiolia duvidava das intenções de Shaka ao visitar o ariano. Por isso, logo que teve chance, abordou Mu sobre aquela visita do loiro.<p>

– Ele foi me emprestar um livro – disse o rapaz de cabelos longos, sorrindo enquanto preparava um chá para si mesmo, Aiolos e Aiolia.

– E o que mais? – indagou, estreitando os olhos para o ariano.

O sorriso de Mu começou a fraquejar quando notou _aquele olhar_ no garoto.

– Hmm, nada... Depois, nós ficamos conversando por um tempo.

– Falaram de mim em algum momento? – quis saber, desconfiadíssimo.

– Ahn... – Mu hesitou. Na verdade, tinham falado do leonino sim, mas não era nada demais. Tinha certeza de que o garoto acharia que estavam conspirando contra ele, ou algo assim, se admitisse isso.

Felizmente, Aiolos se manifestou em seu auxílio:

– Que interrogatório é esse, irmãozinho? – puxou o caçula pelo pescoço e bagunçou-lhe os cabelos, fazendo com que Aiolia deixasse o assunto para lá.

Depois disso, uma semana se passou. Uma semana! E Aiolos ainda não sabia quem era a tal_pessoa interessante_ de Mu. Era muita maldade! Ia morrer de curiosidade mesmo? Assim, tão jovem? O ariano só fazia rir de seu drama. Aiolos precisava ser mais paciente. Que absurdo! Só Mu conseguia ter uma paciência tão esplêndida assim, caramba!

– O que você tanto resmunga aí?

O sagitariano olhou na direção da voz, finalmente percebendo que estava andando a esmo pela universidade. Acenou para o rapaz de cabelos longos que lhe falara e sentou-se ao lado dele em um banco. Encostou a mão no queixo e ficou contemplando-o atentamente. O rosto inexpressivo dele não dava nenhuma dica, mas Aiolos acabou arriscando:

– Kanon?

– Muito bem! – concordou, sorrindo de lado e parabenizando-o com um tapinha nas costas.

– Vocês dois_ nunca_ facilitam, sabia? – Aiolos reclamou. Como se já não tivesse dificuldade em distinguir Kanon de seu irmão gêmeo, os dois ainda ficavam com aquela cara inexpressiva quando eram abordados, só para dificultarem.

– Claro, nos conhecemos há mais de um ano. Nossos amigos já conseguem nos distinguir com alguma facilidade, mas você...

Aiolos fez beicinho, ofendido. Então, se lembrou de que Kanon era uma das _pessoas interessantes_ em potencial. Bem, Mu não queria lhe contar, mas não seria nenhum problema dar uma sondada, certo? Afinal, pelo pouco que sabia, o interesse do ariano era recíproco. Assim, valia a pena perguntar, como quem não quer nada, se Kanon estava interessado em alguém e tal.

Não deu muito certo. Kanon respondeu com um sorriso libertino:

– Sempre estou interessado em alguém... – envolveu os ombros do sagitariano com um braço e murmurou: – Por quê? Quer _sair_ comigo?

Pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, Aiolos sentiu o rosto esquentar. Felizmente, Kanon não notou, porque foi chamado naquele instante. O sagitariano agradeceu mentalmente a Saga, o irmão gêmeo do rapaz que o assediava, por ter aparecido.

– O que estão fazendo aqui? – o recém-chegado perguntou, observando o gêmeo afastar-se de Aiolos.

– Nada! – o sagitariano respondeu, acenando ao ir embora. – Só parei um minuto, preciso ir!

Saga sentou-se no lugar que o sagitariano ocupara antes, lançando um olhar desconfiado para o irmão.

– Eu só estava brincando – Kanon se defendeu, entrelaçando o braço no do irmão e apoiando a cabeça no ombro deste. – O jeito do Aiolos dá muita vontade de provocá-lo, muita mesmo...

* * *

><p>Enquanto Saga ponderava sobre o argumento do irmão, Milo estava finalmente conhecendo a garota perfeita. Terça-feira passaria a ser o melhor dia da semana a partir de então. Tanto para o escorpiano quanto para o leonino, que até mudou o horário das aulas de bateria para mais tarde.<p>

Ah, como era maravilhoso ficar observando os movimentos da bela Pandora naquele _collant_sexy! A forma como ela se flexionava e saltava habilmente de um lado para o outro era demais. Até o jeito autoritário com que instruía as meninas era demais.

Shina estava lá, treinando, e Marin – que conseguira convencer a mãe a deixá-la trocar o _ballet_pela ginástica artística –, também. Mas quem disse que os dois tontos sequer se lembravam de que as amigas existiam naqueles momentos? Não, ficavam que nem dois retardados pervertidos babando pela treinadora! E o pior era que Pandora dava atenção quando eles conversavam com ela, sem saber que andava povoando os sonhos deles.

Naquele dia em que a viu pela primeira vez, Milo ficou tão encantado quanto Aiolia ficara antes dele. Quando acabou o treino, foram conversar com a moça, que perguntou se o escorpiano era tão flexível quanto o leonino. Milo respondeu que não, mas aquela foi a deixa para que começassem a puxar assunto com ela.

Logo descobriram que Pandora tinha dezoito anos e estudava na mesma universidade que Aiolos e Mu, embora não conhecesse os dois. A melhor informação foi que não, ela não tinha namorado. Que perfeito!

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, durante um intervalo no tênis, Aiolia foi abordado por um Seiya insistente e se viu obrigado a explicar-lhe os fatos. Duas vezes.<p>

– Você tá brincando, né?

O leonino queria rir do absurdo todo, mas a lerdeza do outro era tamanha que começou a ficar impaciente.

– Aff, olha bem pra ele! – Aiolia apontou para Afrodite, distraído num canto da quadra. Parecia-lhe evidente que o amigo não era uma menina. Não lhe ocorria que isso acontecia, muito provavelmente, porque se conheciam desde a pré-escola, ou seja, já estava acostumado com Afrodite.

Seiya, por sua vez, não conseguia enxergar um garoto com a mesma facilidade. Não teve jeito. Aiolia precisou chamar o amigo para que Seiya acreditasse. Afrodite se aproximou calmamente, seus cabelos balançando em volta de seu rosto tão lindo, e... confirmou. Sim, era um menino mesmo.

Ouvir essa verdade cruel da boca do próprio Afrodite foi um choque. Seiya ficou alguns minutos com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta. Aiolia e Afrodite se entreolharam. Já pretendiam jogar água na cara do colega, quando ele gritou com as mãos na cabeça:

_– __Não pode ser!__ A primeira menina que curti é um homem! Não acredito!_

– Ora, você pode continuar admirando minha beleza absoluta, sem problemas – Afrodite tentou ser condescendente.

– ...

– Hey, Seiya, vai começar o jogo! Vem logo! – um rapaz alto avisou, aproximando-se com uma bola de futebol nas mãos.

– Ikki! Olha _esta menina_ aqui e me diga o que acha! – Seiya pediu, apontando para Afrodite. Queria ver se o amigo também se confundiria.

O olhar de Ikki passou pelo pisciano – que o encarou de volta com uma sobrancelha arqueada – e voltou para Seiya com mau humor:

– Onde esse aí é uma menina?

Seiya arregalou os olhos castanhos. Como assim? Não era possível que só ele tivesse se enganado! Ikki replicou que, de relance, até que parecia uma garota. Mas era só olhar bem para perceber que era um menino. Seiya devia ter algum problema de vista.

Aiolia e Afrodite ficaram rindo enquanto Ikki arrastava um Seiya reclamão para longe. Não os viram mais pelas semanas seguintes. O que de fato não importava. Naquela fase pré-adolescente, o leonino só estava interessado mesmo era nas terças-feiras.

Em uma delas, enquanto ele e o escorpiano admiravam Pandora – e Marin e Shina os olhavam com desgosto –, foi surpreendido por uma pergunta inusitada do amigo:

– Será que tenho alguma chance com ela?

– Claro que não – Aiolia prontamente retrucou, indignado. – E de todo jeito, eu vi a Pandora primeiro, lembra?

– Sim, mas... – olhou com piedade para o leonino. – Ela disse que é do signo de Virgem. E sabemos muito bem que você e virginianos não se dão bem, sua tia falou que _Leão e Virgem são muito problemáticos_. Você e o Shaka provam isso toda hora, né?

Aiolia mordeu o lábio inferior. Shaka era um caso à parte. Pandora não lhe dava ganas de espancá-la como o loiro fazia. Não, boa tentativa a de Milo, mas não iria deixar que lhe passasse a perna assim.

Então, o escorpiano resolveu propor uma nova aposta:

– Eu aposto que consigo um selinho dela e você não!

Aiolia olhou demoradamente para o amigo. Sabia muito bem que uma garota como Pandora nunca daria selinho nenhum em um garoto da idade deles. Achava que Milo sabia disso. Sim, ele sabia, mas e daí? Jamais desistia de uma ideia facilmente. E ainda riu, dizendo que Aiolia estava com medo de tentar.

Aquilo ofendeu o leonino, fervendo-lhe o sangue. Medo?! Depois dessa, obviamente teve que dizer:

– Pois bem! Eu aposto que eu é que consigo! Você vai ver quem é o medroso!

Satisfeito, Milo sorriu de canto.

– Então, quem ganhar... Bom, se ganhar um selinho dela já vai tá no lucro, né?

– Okay, e quem perder?

O escorpiano ficou pensativo por um momento.

– Quem perder vai ter que dar um selinho na pessoa que o vencedor escolher, que tal?

Ah, aquilo era ruim. Aiolia mordeu, mais uma vez, o lábio inferior – como sempre fazia quando estava ponderando algo ou estava nervoso. Milo era um sacana, com certeza ia querer que beijasse o Shaka!

– Mas que merda, hein? Okay, se eu ganhar, quero que você dê um selinho... Hmm... – semicerrou os olhos, para o escorpiano, e sussurrou malévolo: – No Camus...

Milo soltou uma enxurrada de palavrões entremeados com alguns _você é louco, seu idiota!, _mas Aiolia nem ligou.

– Ah, quem tá com medo agora? – indagou satisfeito.

– Poxa, não podia ser, sei lá, a Shina ou a Marin? Não quero encostar a boca na de outro menino!

O leonino fez uma careta para ele, lembrando-se de alguma coisa óbvia:

– Você já encostou a boca na minha, seu burro!

Milo fez uma careta também:

– É diferente! A gente tinha seis anos e a culpa foi do Afrodite, que empurrou nossas cabeças, fazendo nossas bocas baterem uma contra a outra!

Aiolia bufou, desviando os olhos e corando ao dizer:

– Milo... Você me deu um monte de outros selinhos depois disso...

As bochechas do escorpiano ficaram rosadas também:

– Eu era criança e parecia divertido, eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, okay? Eu parei quando descobri...

– Tanto faz – Aiolia revirou os olhos. – Como é, vai aceitar dar um selinho no Camus ou não?

– Poxa, se você quer que eu encoste minha boca na de um cara, não pode ser o Afrodite pelo menos? Antes dar um selinho em um menino que é meu amigo, do que em um que nem vai com a minha cara...

Não, Aiolia foi irredutível. Era Camus ou nada feito. E Milo seria considerado medroso, dali em diante, se recusasse.

– Aff, tá, eu aceito! – exclamou irritado. Então, teve uma ideia e aproximou-se do leonino com um sorriso sinistro. – Mas se você perder... Vai ter que dar um selinho...

– Hmm?

– No Mu!

_– Filho da mãe!_

Milo piscou com falsa inocência:

– Ah, você prefere o Shaka, é? Tá bom...

– _Não!_ – retrucou horrorizado. – O Mu tá ótimo! O Shaka não!

– Muito bem então! Se eu perder, dou um selinho no Camus. Se você perder, dá um selinho no Mu – estendeu a mão para Aiolia. – Fechado?

O leonino apertou a mão do amigo.

– Fechado.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Sabem no mangá, quando Seiya e Shun chegam à casa de Peixes? Lá, o Seiya se pergunta se o Afrodite é mesmo um homem. Bom, se ele teve dúvidas vendo um Afrodite desenvolvido e de armadura... por que não teria dúvidas vendo um Afrodite pré-adolescente, né? Foi o que pensei quando o escolhi para esse papel na fic... Eu não gosto muito do Seiya e ele não é importante na fic. Mas fiquem de olho no Ikki ;D

Muito obrigada pelas reviews: _Orphelin, reneev_ e _euzinho x_! :D Agradeço especialmente a Crush Girl/Ninguém em Especial, que é muito amor e recomendou a fic lá no Nyah! :D

E agora? Vocês vão torcer para o Aiolia ou para o Milo? 8D


	5. First Date

**Disclaimer:** Minha fic, mas não meus personagens. Nhé.

**N/A: **Olá, seus lindos! :3 E obrigada, _Orphelin_, meu carneiro-beta, pela betagem /o/

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

Capítulo V

_Eu tenho medo de pensar em nosso primeiro beijo_  
><em>Um objetivo que eu provavelmente não alcançarei<em>  
><strong>First Date - Blink 182<strong>

* * *

><p>Afrodite achou que fosse morrer de tanto rir quando soube da nova aposta. Incrível! Milo e Aiolia eram tão bobos assim? Era sério? Achavam que conseguiriam mesmo? De verdade?<p>

– Não enche o saco, Afrodite! – reclamaram ao mesmo tempo, com mau humor.

Se possível, o pisciano riu mais ainda. Depois, os lembrou de algo muito importante: o prazo para aquela aposta. Sim, pois se fossem considerar só o fato de quem conseguiria primeiro, a aposta poderia durar longos anos.

– Um mês – Afrodite propôs, deslizando a ponta do dedo sobre a pintinha que possuía sob um dos olhos. – Se nenhum dos dois conseguir, ambos serão considerados perdedores, que tal?

Aiolia e Milo se entreolharam. O pisciano tinha razão, mas... Eles, no fundo, não achavam sinceramente que fossem conseguir. Iam ficar enrolando naquela aposta e, um dia, deixariam para lá. Nunca lhes ocorrera terem que cumprir com o papel do perdedor de qualquer forma. Discordaram então.

– Concordo que tenha um prazo, que precisa ser maior do que um mês, pois nós só a vemos uma vez por semana... – o escorpiano falou, ressabiado. – Mas acho que se nenhum de nós conseguir, devemos deixar pra lá...

O leonino concordou, mas Afrodite retrucou:

– Que sem graça! – enrolou uma longa mecha do cabelo, por um instante, sorrindo para eles. – Certo, _eu_ aposto que nenhum de vocês vai conseguir selinho algum num prazo de dois meses! E, se eu ganhar, vocês vão ter que cumprir com o acordo do perdedor. Aiolia vai dar um selinho em Mu e Milo vai dar um selinho em Camus.

Os garotos fizeram caretas frente à nova proposta pisciano. Assim as coisas ficavam mais sérias. O orgulho não lhes permitia recusar uma aposta, mas era preocupante aceitar uma coisa que sabiam ser arriscada.

– E se você perder, hein? – Aiolia quis saber.

– Dou um selinho em quem vocês quiserem também. Qualquer pessoa ficaria _extremamente honrada_ em receber um selinho meu.

– ...

– Eu sou lindo, né?

– ...

Milo protestou que aquilo não era justo, pois, ganhando ou perdendo, Afrodite não ficaria frustrado. Precisavam pensar em algo que o amigo realmente se incomodasse em fazer, caso perdesse.

Afrodite deu de ombros, levantou-se e voltou para a sala de aula, dizendo que pouco importava o que escolhessem, pois tinha certeza absoluta de que os dois iriam perder mesmo.

* * *

><p>Após sair da escola, Aiolia rumou direto para a casa de Mu, onde sabia que encontraria Dohko naquele horário. Precisava trocar alguns pokémons com o libriano. Seguiu o caminho bastante pensativo, tentando encontrar um meio para conseguir dar um selinho em Pandora. Por mais que pensasse, só conseguia chegar à conclusão de que havia apenas duas opções: pedir ou roubar um selinho dela.<p>

Não conseguia ver esperanças para a primeira opção. Se pedisse um selinho, com certeza Pandora riria da sua cara. E não daria o que ele queria, claro! Já a segunda opção era complicada. Como se aproximar o bastante para roubar um selinho? E ela era mais alta do que ele, teria que ficar nas pontas dos pés se ela não estivesse sentada. Além disso, Pandora podia ficar brava!

Estava andando tão devagar, tão absorto em pensamentos, que nem notou quando Shaka o ultrapassou. Por isso, ficou surpreso quando o ariano abriu a porta da casa, pois o loiro já estava lá. Olhou feio para ele e, imediatamente, abraçou Mu como da vez anterior.

O virginiano estreitou os olhos para o leonino, exatamente como fizera da outra vez. E, mais uma vez, Mu o abraçou de volta automaticamente, sem entender nada. Demoraria um tempo ainda para que o ariano começasse a desconfiar daqueles abraços, que, obviamente, tinham alguma coisa a ver com a presença de Shaka.

O leonino não estava nada feliz. O que raios Shaka estava fazendo ali, _de novo_? Não fazia nem duas semanas desde a outra vez! Era amiguinho de Mu agora, é? Com certeza deviam estar maquinando alguma coisa! De alguma forma estranha, o ariano pareceu entender as acusações no olhar do menor, pois explicou num tom preocupado:

– Shaka veio me visitar... Trouxe outro livro...

Aiolia só não protestou porque Dohko apareceu naquele instante e o chamou para jogarem. O leonino percebeu que ainda estava abraçado a Mu e o soltou lentamente, fazendo questão de demonstrar todo o seu _descontentamento_ no olhar fixo que dirigiu ao rosto do rapaz.

Quando ele sumiu casa adentro, Mu inspirou fundo e expirou devagar. Para alguém tão novo – pouco mais do que uma criança! –, Aiolia já possuía um olhar bem intimidador quando queria. Antigamente, Mu achava graça. Conforme o tempo passava, porém, aquele olhar começou a deixá-lo um pouquinho nervoso... Porque... Bem, o garoto parecia uma bomba prestes a explodir a qualquer momento. E o ariano ainda se lembrava de como tinha sido horrível da última vez.

– Ele é um tolo – Shaka sentenciou solenemente, estendendo-lhe o livro que trouxera daquela vez.

Mu sorriu para o virginiano, voltando à sua expressão plácida de sempre. Sentou-se ao lado de Shaka no sofá, aceitando o livro e começando a folheá-lo distraidamente. Seu pensamento estava muito distante dali.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, ainda na escola, Camus fechou o livro que estava lendo na biblioteca e abriu outro. No meio tempo entre as duas ações, sentiu-se observado e olhou ao redor. A duas mesas de distância, Milo imediatamente desviou o olhar e fingiu que estava lendo também. Camus arqueou uma sobrancelha ao notá-lo aparentemente concentrado. Que surpresa ver, logo ali, alguém que sempre reclamava sobre os livros!<p>

Na verdade, o escorpiano não tinha nada contra os livros e, inclusive, até gostava de ler. Só que não considerava a leitura uma prática divertida para se fazer o _tempo todo_, como Camus fazia. Não, para Milo era legal ler, mas também era legal jogar videogame; praticar esportes; tocar um instrumento musical – estava se tornando muito bom na guitarra –; observar lindas garotas mais velhas de saias curtas... Ah sim, aproveitar aqueles dias pré-adolescentes ao máximo. Ficar _sempre_ com a cara enfiada nos livros mais antigos da biblioteca não dava!

E pensar que a tia de Aiolia dissera que pessoas de Aquário – como descobrira, com a ajuda de Afrodite, ser o caso de Camus – eram imprevisíveis e gostavam de liberdade. Não dava para acreditar. Afinal, _sempre_ era possível encontrar o colega _preso_, por vontade própria, na biblioteca!

O aquariano, por sua vez, não dava atenção aos argumentos de Milo. Mesmo porque, o colega não sabia expô-los direito, dando a impressão de que achava os livros desnecessários e chatos perto de todas as coisas supostamente divertidas que havia pra fazer. Ora! Sim, Camus passava a maior parte de seu tempo livre lendo, mas não era só isso. É que prezava as coisas inteligentes, que o fizessem pensar, calcular, imaginar... Milo era muito infantil, não poderia entender algo assim.

Para Camus, as pessoas de sua idade, em geral, eram muito infantis ainda e viviam sobrepujadas por diversos sentimentos inexplicáveis. O aquariano era uma pessoa que não gostava de demonstrar emoções e era muito mais racional do que o esperado de alguém de doze anos. Assim, não tinha disposição para interagir com os colegas e preferia voltar-se para uma atividade solitária, como a leitura.

Não que não tivesse amigos. Até era possível dizer que tinha alguns sim, mas...

Ainda que possuísse alguma maturidade, Shaka tinha seus momentos de infantilidade quando ficava naquelas discussões com Milo e Aiolia. Este último era explosivo e infantil como o escorpiano, mas ao menos não implicava com Camus. Pelo contrário, se davam bem. Assim como se dava bem com Afrodite, que, por sua vez, era um mistério. Apesar de seu ego gigantesco, parecia uma pessoa meio distante, meio alheia, difícil definir...

– O que você tá lendo? – perguntou Milo, sentando-se no lugar de frente para o colega e interrompendo-lhe os pensamentos.

– Mitologia grega.

– Ah, acho que conheço a maioria dos mitos de cor – comentou e, diante do olhar duvidoso de Camus, continuou: – O quê? Nada mais natural pra um grego como eu... – justificou e piscou curioso: – Você não é daqui, né?

Não parecia ser, ao menos. O aquariano possuía um leve sotaque. Seu rosto era fino e a pele muito branca – características que lembravam Afrodite, embora o pisciano fosse mais rosado do que pálido daquele jeito. E havia os cabelos lisos, que desciam pouco abaixo dos ombros e eram de um vermelho forte que contrastava com a pele tão clara. Por algum motivo, para Milo, aquela cor quente parecia deslocada em Camus.

– Não, nasci na França... – o aquariano informou com sua voz monótona, notando o livro que o outro trazia. – E o que você está lendo aí? Não deveria estar fazendo algo _mais divertido_?

Milo deu de ombros, mostrando a capa do livro onde estava escrito "Ilíada". Obviamente, era uma edição nova e não um daqueles livros caindo aos pedaços, que o aquariano curtia. Porque, né? Daí já seria exagero.

– É um dos meus livros favoritos. Estava relendo pela segunda vez...

A parte de reler era mentira. Embora pretendesse, de fato, reler mais uma vez, Milo só pegou o livro para disfarçar que estava observando o aquariano. Tão concentrado na leitura... Camus mal notava quando uma mecha de seus cabelos rolava sobre seus ombros, sempre que ajeitava a posição na cadeira.

Milo estava meio preocupado. Se perdesse a aposta, teria que dar um selinho naquele ruivo! Bom, pela primeira vez, estava conseguindo trocar mais de meia dúzia de palavras com Camus sem implicar com este e ser ignorado. Era um avanço. Talvez conseguisse se aproximar dele, então, se tivesse que beijá-lo... Epa! Nada disso! Pensamento positivo! Ia dar tudo certo e era Aiolia quem teria que se virar para beijar outro cara!

Camus estava lançando um olhar incrédulo para o escorpiano. O primeiro de muitos que ainda viriam. Mesmo quando achasse que conhecia tudo o que havia para saber sobre Milo, ele ainda o surpreenderia.

Certo, então ele era grego e, naturalmente, deveria conhecer aquele que era um dos livros clássicos da literatura grega e mundial. Mas daí a ele, tão novo e impaciente, já ter lido e relido tal livro enorme era incrível.

* * *

><p>Tão incrível quanto a habilidade de Mu em enrolar. Não dava para Aiolos acreditar que Mu o enrolara por tanto tempo, esquivando-se de dizer quem era a bendita <em>pessoa interessante.<em> Mais uma semana já tinha se passado! Os dias mais longos de sua vida, certeza!

Estava muito difícil descobrir quem era, pois Mu parecia o mesmo e conversava com todos os amigos como sempre, sem dedicar atenção especial a alguém em particular. E, também, ninguém demonstrava qualquer sentimento atípico para com o ariano. Se Mu não tivesse dito, Aiolos jamais imaginaria que o amigo estava interessado em alguém.

A primeira tentativa que o sagitariano fez para descobrir sozinho quem era a tal pessoa não foi muito feliz. Ao menos, deu para perceber que não era Kanon, pois, se fosse, ele não ficaria assediando outras pessoas, certo? Muito bem, um a menos para a lista.

A próxima candidata em potencial era Hilda, alguém que, definitivamente, possuía grandes chances. Ela e Mu até tinham aquela tranquilidade excessiva em comum. Formariam um bom par, talvez. Hilda era uma jovem muito bonita, com longos cabelos claros e uma voz adorável. Muitas pessoas diziam que ela era uma princesa por seu porte, sua elegância e sua amabilidade. Estranhamente, suas mãos estavam sempre frias.

Quando resolveu abordá-la, Aiolos concluiu que não fazia ideia de como perguntar o que queria. E se ela, assim como Kanon, achasse que estava querendo um encontro?

– Você quer me perguntar alguma coisa? – Hilda sorriu docemente para ele. Pelo visto, ela possuía uma percepção excelente.

Aiolos já ia pedir que ela não o levasse a mal, antes de fazer a pergunta, quando notou algo diferente. Hilda colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e um anel de compromisso cintilou em seu dedo. Ué, ela estava namorando?

Estava, sim! Há algum tempo, na verdade, mas não tinha revelado a ninguém antes por motivos que não ficaram muito claros para Aiolos. Seu namorado era alguém importante ou algo assim. Enfim, Hilda estava fora da lista também.

– Hey! – um dos gêmeos exclamou, interceptando Aiolos logo que este se afastou da moça. – Está atirando pra todos os lados, hein?

Aiolos nem precisou analisar o outro gêmeo, que também se aproximara. Aquele que falara só podia ser o Kanon.

O rapaz acenou positivamente, distraído, e disse para o irmão:

– Olha só como ele é, Saga. Me chamou pra sair outro dia e, agora, já está atrás de outra pessoa...

– Eu não te chamei pra sair! – Aiolos exclamou estupefato. – Você que subentendeu isso! E não estou atrás de ninguém, ok? Só estava conversando com ela e-...

– Por que está nervoso? – Kanon interrompeu com sua voz grave e um sorriso de canto, segurando o rosto do amigo com uma das mãos.

– Não estou! – o sagitariano protestou de forma não muito convincente, pois corou_nervosamente_ quando Kanon deslizou o polegar por sua bochecha.

Aiolos afastou-se do rapaz num pulo e virou-se para o outro gêmeo com um olhar aturdido. Ah, sim! Saga também era uma _pessoa interessante_ em potencial! Precisava checá-lo! Não era a melhor hora, com Kanon ali pronto para zoá-lo, mas o sagitariano estava muito atrapalhado. Assim, perguntou para Saga num rompante:

– E você? Está interessado em alguém?

Saga, que estava dizendo para o irmão deixar Aiolos em paz, arqueou as sobrancelhas diante da pergunta.

– Meu irmão também? – indagou Kanon, antes que o gêmeo tivesse chance de falar alguma coisa. – Está planejando uma suruba, seu pervertido?

– _Wah! Você_ é o pervertido aqui! – Aiolos exclamou perturbado, balançando a cabeça e se afastando rapidamente daqueles dois.

Kanon passou um braço pelas costas do irmão e exclamou:

– Viu só o jeito dele? Diz se não dá vontade de implicar?

Saga limitou-se a revirar os olhos e beliscar a cintura do gêmeo, que simplesmente riu divertido.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, Aiolia tomou uma decisão. O jeito era roubar um selinho mesmo e torcer para Pandora não se zangar. Tinha que ser um <em>ataque<em> rápido e sem chances para falha. Se ela se afastasse de repente ou se, na pressa, ele acertasse no rosto, nunca mais teria outra chance. Pandora certamente ficaria atenta a ele depois de uma tentativa dessas.

Aiolos se surpreenderia se soubesse o quanto seu irmãozinho estava planejando alguma coisa, pesando prós e contras. Afinal, Aiolia sempre agia por impulso, raramente pensando nas consequências. Mas, daquela vez, a situação era difícil. O leonino não podia se dar ao luxo de perder. Primeiro por seu orgulho, que seria ferido simplesmente por perder em alguma coisa. Depois, porque não queria encostar a boca na de Mu, pois, além de ser um cara, o ariano era um traidor.

Shaka queria bancar o espertinho! É claro que Aiolia não acreditara naquela conversinha sobre emprestar livros! Assim que pudesse, iria tirar a limpo aquela história de visitas constantes.

Enfim, estava se desviando do plano. Concluiu que era melhor testá-lo em outra pessoa antes, por isso inventou uma desculpa qualquer, quando deu a hora do intervalo, e não foi com os amigos para o jardim como sempre fazia. Seu objetivo era chegar depois, sorrateiramente, e roubar um selinho de uma das amigas. Sabia que não era uma ideia muito brilhante, nem a melhor forma de testar seu plano, mas e daí? Se não conseguisse realizar tal façanha em uma menina de sua idade, nunca conseguiria em uma garota mais velha! E, claro, tinha que ser uma das amigas porque queria beijar uma garota bonita, né?

Esperou alguns minutos e foi atrás dos amigos. Estavam sentados perto da árvore de sempre, em um canto afastado no imenso jardim. Milo e Marin de frente para Afrodite e Shina, os dois últimos de costas para o lado pelo qual Aiolia se aproximava. Ou seja, a ruiva e o escorpiano foram os primeiros a notá-lo. Seria Shina então.

Antes que eles dissessem alguma coisa, o leonino ajoelhou-se rapidamente atrás de Shina, que, assim como Afrodite, notou sua presença no mesmo instante e virou-se para trás. Ela não esperava que Aiolia estivesse _tão_ _perto_ e não teve tempo de dizer ou fazer nada, pois o leonino imediatamente deu-lhe um beijinho estalado nos lábios rosados.

Simples assim.

Tão rápido quanto encostou, Aiolia afastou o rosto, mas não se levantou. Os quatro o fitavam com os olhos arregalados e ele mesmo estava com os olhos muito abertos, só que fixos no rosto bonito – e cada vez mais enrubescido – de Shina. Tinha acabado de se dar conta de que aquela era a primeira vez que beijava a boca de uma menina. Mesmo que fosse só um selinho. E provavelmente era o primeiro dela também...

– _Whoa!_ – Afrodite foi o primeiro a exclamar, trazendo os outros de volta à realidade. – Por essa eu não esperava!

– Você ficou doido? – perguntou Milo, de repente com uma pontinha de inveja, pois ainda não tinha beijado nenhuma garota e Aiolia acabara de fazer isso _antes_ dele.

Shina piscou duas vezes consecutivas. Aí, desceu um tabefe no topo da cabeça do leonino.

_– Aw!_

– Por que fez isso, assim, de repente? – perguntou muito espantada, arrastando-se um pouco para longe do maluco, antes que ele resolvesse fazer mais alguma coisa.

– Ehrm... – Aiolia hesitou. Na verdade, esquecera-se de pensar sobre o que diria para justificar sua atitude. Se dissesse que era um teste, que podia ter sido tanto ela quanto Marin, sabia que ela iria matá-lo!

Shina o puxou pela gola do uniforme e começou a sacudi-lo para frente e para trás, insistindo para que falasse. Milo apoiou, pois, afinal, era para aquele tonto tentar beijar Pandora, não Shina! Afrodite também queria saber, porque sempre achou que Aiolia namoraria Marin... Que, aliás, tinha acabado de sumir sem ninguém perceber.

– É que... – Aiolia balbuciou e, automaticamente, ela parou de sacudi-lo. – Bem... Não sei... Você é bonita e... Sabe? – Não era toda a verdade, mas também não era mentira. Estava muito contente por ter tido seu primeiro beijo com uma garota tão linda, mesmo que o corpo dela ainda não tivesse se desenvolvido quase nada e tal. – Ehrm, desculpa?

Lançando um olhar incrédulo para aquele atrevido, Shina levantou-se e voltou para dentro da escola. Mal saiu, Milo e Afrodite avançaram para cima do leonino, que foi obrigado a contar toda a verdade. O pisciano o chamou de bobo, mas o escorpiano ficou indignado. Aiolia tinha um plano já! Péssimo, mas já era algo. Milo ainda não pensara em nada.

Depois desse incidente, Marin recusou-se a falar com Aiolia por dias.

Já fazia um tempo que a convivência com a amiga andava um pouco complicada. Naquele ano, todo mês parecia que Marin mudava de personalidade por alguns dias. Pensando bem, isso se aplicava a Shina também – ela ficava muito pior do que a ruiva, virava um monstro! Coisa de mulher, Dohko explicou eventualmente. A famigerada TPM.

Isso não impediu Aiolia de ficar inconformado por ser ignorado pela garota daquela forma. Quando tentava puxar conversa, ela não respondia e ainda se afastava se não estivessem em aula. Não dava para entender. Ela não costumava ignorá-lo nas outras TPMs, por que isso agora?

Afrodite disse que ele era muito bobinho por não ter percebido que era culpa daquele selinho. Daí, Aiolia ficou _ainda mais_ confuso. Ora, era Shina quem deveria estar se comportando daquela forma então! Aliás, por fim, Shina tinha levado numa boa e dado risada até. Só pediu para Aiolia nunca mais dar um susto daqueles nela.

Bem, sendo uma pessoa naturalmente impaciente, depois do quarto dia o leonino resolveu ser mais enérgico. Quando tentou falar com Marin, na saída da escola, e ela, mais uma vez, começou a se afastar, Aiolia segurou-lhe o braço para impedir.

Marin imediatamente tentou se esquivar. Era mais alta, mas ele era muito mais forte. Só conseguiu ter o braço apertado com um pouco mais de força, antes de ser arrastada de volta para a escola. Os outros alunos ainda estavam saindo e já começavam a olhar estranho para eles.

– Só vou te soltar quando me disser a razão pra andar brava comigo – Aiolia afirmou categórico, enquanto a arrastava para o mesmo canto que sempre costumavam ficar no jardim.

– Eu não sei! – ela exclamou, sinceramente confusa.

– Como você não sabe? – se possível, Aiolia ficou ainda mais impaciente.

Então, a ruiva exclamou, outra vez, que não sabia e o leonino, de repente, se viu chocado. Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas. Impossível! A última vez que tinha visto Marin chorar foi quando tinham uns seis anos. Desde então, ela nunca mais chorara. Ao menos, não que ele soubesse. Ela era tão forte e determinada... E, agora, estava com aquela cara de choro iminente!

– O que foi, Marin? – indagou, assustado o bastante para começar a murmurar coisas sem pensar: – Afrodite sempre diz que você é macho demais pra chorar como uma menininha... O Milo brinca que você vai ser caminhoneira quando crescer, com uma tatuagem de um coração em chamas no braço e tudo o mais...

Com isso, Marin começou a rir, como sempre fazia quando eles diziam aquelas bobagens. Aiolia soube que o clima tinha melhorado e a soltou. Ela não derramou nenhuma lágrima – felizmente, pois ele não saberia o que fazer – e explicou que não entendia direito porque ficava irritada ou triste, à toa, todo mês. Absolutamente, _qualquer coisa_ podia desencadear alguma daquelas reações. TPM era um negócio complicado.

A ruiva tinha ficado bastante enciumada com a atitude de Aiolia, mas não entendia muito bem o motivo. E como não entendia, não teve coragem de admitir seu ciúme para o leonino.

– Quer dizer que a TPM te deixou aborrecida porque eu roubei um selinho da Shina, é isso? – o leonino perguntou, achando tudo muito esquisito.

Marin abaixou a cabeça, as faces avermelhadas, mas não respondeu. Ah, os hormônios...

– Hmm... Vou te dar um também, ok? – Aiolia avisou, já se inclinando e encostando os lábios nos dela, antes que a ruiva pudesse protestar, se afastando logo em seguida. – Pronto! – sorriu satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Ela sorriu um pouco incerta. Ao menos, ele não tinha lhe dado um susto...

Escondidos atrás de um banco, Afrodite e Milo observavam toda a cena. O escorpiano começou a bufar de raiva. Aiolia tinha beijado duas garotas já! Enquanto ele mesmo só tinha dado selinhos... no próprio Aiolia! O que, de certa forma, fazia com que se sentisse como se nunca tivesse beijado ninguém e, sim, que era mais uma das pessoas que o leonino beijou somente.

– Relaxa, Milo! – o pisciano tentou consolá-lo. – Se quiser, eu te dou um selinho.

– Não quero um selinho de outro cara! – o escorpiano protestou, fazendo careta.

– Que besteira! – afirmou Afrodite sem se abalar, puxando o rosto do amigo com as mãos e dando-lhe o tal selinho. – Pode se sentir um privilegiado agora.

Milo nem protestou. Fez uma expressão deprimida e começou a resmungar coisas que Afrodite teve muito trabalho para entender:

– Não acredito... Doze anos e minhas experiências com beijos se resumem a dois outros caras... E talvez tenha que beijar um terceiro... O Aiolia já beijou duas meninas... Eu sou um incompetente...

– Hey, Milo, não é pra tanto...

– Com certeza, não vou conseguir nada com a Pandora... – e se encolheu ainda mais atrás do banco.

– Deixe de drama, vai! – Afrodite balançou o braço no ar, sobre a cabeça do amigo, como se estivesse afastando alguma nuvem negra de lá. – Nem parece o Milo que eu conheço! Você é lindo e vai se dar superbem!

– _Tem razão!_ – Milo exclamou enérgico, erguendo a cabeça subitamente. – _Eu sou demais! Não vou ser superado desse jeito! O Aiolia vai ver só!_

O pisciano aplaudiu aquela rápida mudança de pensamentos, por mais que a risada maníaca do outro o tivesse deixado um pouquinho preocupado.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, sem saber sobre as tentativas que o sagitariano andava fazendo para descobrir quem era sua <em>pessoa interessante<em>, Mu estava em uma cantina da universidade conversando com dois amigos. Um rapaz altíssimo e outro com cabelos curtos arrepiados. Estavam justamente falando sobre Aiolos, que parecia um tanto quanto emburrado e inquieto nos últimos dias.

– Você acha mesmo, Aldebaran? – o ariano perguntou, de repente sentindo-se um pouquinho culpado.

– Sim. E hoje esbarrei com o Kanon e ele me avisou para tomar cuidado com o Aiolos...

– Por quê? – Mu quis saber, curioso.

– Disse que o Aiolos tá _na seca_ e fazendo propostas pra todo mundo! – Aldebaran gargalhou com vontade, de um jeito forte e contagiante que só ele era capaz de fazer.

O ariano sorriu sem entender muito bem, achando tudo muito estranho e disposto a falar com o melhor amigo depois.

– Diga a ele que posso apresentar algumas garotas do meu curso, se ele quiser – informou Aldebaran, de forma cúmplice, apertando o ombro de Mu. – Tem umas bem bonitas.

– Bobagem – resmungou o outro rapaz, que até então os ouvia em silêncio. – Kanon só pode estar zoando. Vocês sabem como ele é.

Aldebaran colocou a outra mão na frente do rosto, de forma a cobrir a boca, e murmurou para o ariano:

– Mas se Aiolos quiser um rapaz, diga pra ele prestar mais atenção no Shura aqui, que é um grande fã dele...

– Eu ouvi isso – Shura bufou, estreitando os olhos para os dois.

Mu exibiu um sorriso de desculpas, embora não tivesse dito nada. Por sua vez, Aldebaran voltou a gargalhar de forma estrondosa. Seu corpo alto e forte balançava conforme ria. Ele era brasileiro, uma companhia excelente, e cozinhava que era uma beleza. Foi o primeiro amigo que Mu fez na universidade, embora fossem de cursos diferentes. Davam-se tão bem que muita gente pensava que se conheciam há muito mais tempo. Mesmo quando acabou fazendo amizade com mais algumas pessoas, Aldebaran ficou sendo o amigo mais próximo de Mu, depois de Aiolos.

Subitamente, o brasileiro parou de rir e fez uma expressão chocada. Tinha se esquecido de fazer alguma coisa importante. Despediu-se rapidamente dos amigos e se retirou quase correndo. Por sua vez, Shura se levantou, colocando a jaqueta e dizendo que iria para fora fumar um pouco. Mu franziu o cenho, vendo-se sozinho, e também foi para fora.

Shura estava com as costas apoiadas em um muro, um cigarro ainda apagado entre os dedos, procurando o isqueiro no bolso da calça com a outra mão. Quando Mu se aproximou e parou à sua frente, Shura o encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Se ficar aí, o vento vai fazer a fumaça chegar até você – comentou, prendendo o cigarro entre os lábios e acendendo o isqueiro.

O ariano balançou a cabeça levemente, indicando que não se importava, e ficou no mesmo lugar. Shura fechou o isqueiro e o guardou sem utilizá-lo.

– Ah, não se incomode comigo – Mu pediu no mesmo instante, observando que ele não fumaria mais.

– Tudo bem. Estou pensando em parar – comentou, girando o cigarro apagado entre os dedos e olhando de soslaio para o amigo.

Mu estava sorrindo satisfeito. Sem desmanchar o sorriso, também encostou as costas no muro, ao lado do rapaz de cabelos curtos, e inclinou o pescoço para o lado até apoiar a cabeça no ombro deste.

– Obrigado, Shura...

– Você estuda no outro prédio, vai se atrasar se não for agora.

Mu encostou a mão no antebraço de Shura, deslizando-a pelo pulso até alcançar a mão dele. Apertou-a levemente, dizendo baixinho:

– Não tem problema...

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hmm, como disse o Orphelin, esse capítulo ficou mais explicativo do que outra coisa... Enfim, agora só falta um Gold Saint pra entrar na história, hein... ;)

O Aiolia sai dando selinhos na galer Aiolos quem anda levando fama de safado, tadinho... o.o

Obrigada pelas reviews: r_eneev, SuzukiYOI,Orphelin, lappstift, euzinho x_ e _Cristinangelolima_!

E pra quem nunca comentou, comente. Eu tenho muitas ideias pra fic lendo as reviews! :D


	6. Hey Hey What Can I Do

**Disclaimer:** Não criei os personagens, só o enredo da fic mesmo.

**N/A: **Yay! Antes da fic, queria agradecer ao _Orphelin,_ o carneiro-beta, pela revisão s2

Também gostaria de lembrá-los de que a turma do Aiolia tem 12 anos; a do Mu tem 19; Dohko e Shion tem 22, ok? Ah, e dizer que sempre achei "Minu" (aquela moça do orfanato e tal) um nome esquisito, prefiro mil vezes o nome original, "Miho"... ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

Capítulo VI

__Hey hey o que eu posso fazer?_  
><em>Porque eu tenho pensamentos preocupados<em>  
><em>**Hey Hey What Can I Do - Led Zeppelin**

* * *

><p>Não demorou muito para Milo chegar às mesmas conclusões que Aiolia. Ou seja, que teria que pedir ou roubar um selinho de Pandora, sendo que a última hipótese parecia ser a melhor. E tinha que fazer isso logo, porque estava ficando para trás! Muito para trás, pois Aiolia já beijara as duas meninas mais lindas da classe!<p>

– Tem a Miho, sabe? Ela tem um rosto um pouquinho bonitinho – Afrodite comentou num tom baixo, já que estavam no meio de uma aula.

Milo olhou com desgosto para o amigo, sentado no lugar atrás de si. Miho era tão pequena que parecia ter uns nove anos ainda. Beijá-la seria o mesmo que beijar uma criancinha!

O pisciano revirou os olhos e deu um rápido tapinha consolador no ombro do amigo. Milo olhou para a carteira ao seu lado esquerdo, onde Aiolia dormia na maior cara-de-pau, e bufou. Passou a aula inteira pensando no que fazer e só conseguiu ter uma ideia absurda: tentar seduzir Pandora. Ok, era idiotice. Como ele, um garoto que nunca nem ao menos beijara uma menina, poderia seduzir uma garota de dezoito anos?

Conforme a aula seguinte se passou e ele não conseguiu pensar em nada melhor, o lance da sedução começou a parecer menos absurdo. Pandora não precisava se apaixonar por ele, ou algo do tipo. Bastava que ela se _encantasse_ um instante por ele, oferecendo uma brecha para que roubasse um selinho. Chegar já atacando, como Aiolia aparentemente pretendia, era uma estratégia meio estúpida. Mas se pudesse _encantá-la_...

A situação era desesperadora! Ou, ao menos, foi o que Milo pensou ao olhar para a fila ao seu lado direito. Sentado três carteiras à frente, Camus prestava atenção nas explicações do professor. Definitivamente, sua ideia não podia ser tão ruim assim!

Começou a prestar atenção nas meninas da classe. Assim como Aiolia tinha feito, decidiu que era preciso testar seu plano em alguma delas. A princípio, descartou as duas que Aiolia beijara, mas como elas eram as mais bonitas...

Marin sentava-se no lugar exatamente à frente de Milo e, naquele dia, tinha os cabelos presos em uma trança cuja ponta, às vezes, encostava-se à carteira do escorpiano conforme a garota se mexia. Assim que percebeu isso, a simples visão daquele cabelo ruivo deixou Milo desconfortável. Tinha feito com que se lembrasse de outro, mais vermelho e escuro, que pertencia ao garoto que teria que beijar se perdesse a aposta.

Desistiu de Marin.

Aí, olhou para Shina, sentada ao lado esquerdo da ruiva, na frente de Aiolia. Do nada, lembrou-se de que ela era do signo de Áries. Por que, então, era tão diferente de Mu? Shina tinha um temperamento esquentado e o tibetano era supertranquilo... Será que era culpa do sangue italiano da garota?

Milo passou o restante daquela aula com os olhos vidrados na amiga. Notou como a pele dela era alva – exceto pelas rosadas maçãs do rosto – e parecia macia ao toque; o nariz era fino e suavemente arrebitado; e tinha os lábios ainda mais rosados do que as faces.

Quando Shina olhou de relance para ele, de uma forma distraída, Milo rapidamente desviou o olhar para baixo, não sem antes notar como os olhos dela eram de um verde claríssimo. O escorpiano sentiu um arrepio correr pela espinha e ficou olhando para o chão, se achando muito bobo.

Mesmo assim, seu olhar inquieto encontrou os sapatos, estilo boneca, de Shina e acabou subindo, mirando as meias três quartos e os joelhos brancos. A barra da saia de pregas deveria estar logo ali, menos de dois dedos acima dos joelhos. Entretanto, Shina estava distraidamente amassando a borda da saia com a mão, de forma que era possível ver quase um palmo de sua pálida coxa direita.

Milo corou um pouco e se repreendeu por isso. Já tinha visto Shina de _collant_, que mostrava as pernas nuas por inteiro, e... Não, só tinha olhos para a curvilínea Pandora nessas horas. Nunca reparara realmente em nenhuma das amigas naqueles treinos. Desviou o olhar e, para sua surpresa, encontrou a face de um já desperto Aiolia a fitá-lo com um sorrisinho astuto.

O escorpiano fez uma careta para ele e enfiou a cara em seu livro até então abandonado. Aiolia ainda tentou cutucá-lo com um lápis, mas Milo permaneceu firmemente interessado no livro de _biologia _até o final da aula de _matemática_.

* * *

><p>Longe dali, Aiolos andava praticamente se esgueirando pela universidade. Parou atrás de uma pilastra e olhou ao redor com atenção. Ok, nenhum problema. Ele respirou fundo e quase se engasgou quando sentiu o ombro ser <em>agarrado<em> por alguém.

– Aff, que susto, Shura! – reclamou ao virar-se para trás e dar de cara com o amigo. – Achei que fosse o Kanon...

– Está tentando se esconder? – o rapaz perguntou, ignorando as palavras do sagitariano e soltando-lhe o ombro. – Você anda estranho...

Aiolos lançou-lhe um olhar desolado e, de repente, abraçou Shura tomado pelo desânimo.

– Estou cansado... Diz que é você a _pessoa inte-_...

– _Mais um, é?!_ – exclamou Kanon, aparecendo ao lado deles.

O sagitariano deu um pulo tão espantado que, por um momento, Shura achou que ele fosse subir em seu colo.

– _Agh! Cai fora, Kanon!_ – Aiolos reclamou com vigor, afastando-se do amigo que abraçava e espalmando as mãos nas costas do rapaz de cabelos compridos, tentando empurrá-lo.

Kanon desviou-se facilmente e colocou alguma coisa nas mãos de Shura, antes de se afastar dizendo:

– Já que esse tarado aí anda _cercando_ muitos homens e mulheres, você precisa se proteger, espanhol...

Shura e Aiolos se entreolharam confusos por um segundo. Em seguida, olharam para o_presentinho_ de Kanon. Um preservativo.

– ...

– ...

– Hmm... – Shura começou, vendo que o sagitariano parecia abismado demais para falar alguma coisa. Até tentou entregar o objeto para ele, mas, como Aiolos fez uma expressão ainda pior, resolveu guardá-lo no bolso da própria calça. – O que está acontecendo?

Enquanto Aiolos avaliava sobre como contar o caso para o espanhol, Milo estava sendo abordado por um curiosíssimo Aiolia. Logicamente, a atenção de Afrodite foi atraída também e o escorpiano se viu encurralado no fundo da classe vazia, assim que deu a hora do intervalo.

E, é claro, os dois tapados começaram a gargalhar quando lhes contou seu plano. Assim, com gosto, do tipo de riso que arranca lágrimas e causa falta de ar. Milo ferveu de raiva e os chamou de alguns nomes impróprios.

– Como é que um pirralho tampinha, como você, vai seduzir uma garota mais velha, Milo? – Afrodite perguntou controlando-se, enquanto Aiolia ainda se dobrava de tanto rir.

– Você é menor do que eu, tá? – Milo replicou indignado. Precisava encontrar algo bem constrangedor para o pisciano fazer se perdesse a aposta. – E sei lá como vou fazer! Por isso vou testar antes...

– Na Shina? – o leonino finalmente parou de rir, embora continuasse sorrindo como um bobo. – Por isso você estava _secando_ ela daquele jeito?

Milo não gostou nenhum pouco do tom irônico daquela pergunta. Replicou que era impressão do amigo. Só estava com o olhar perdido em um ponto qualquer, pensando no plano, ora essa! Começava a achar que Shaka tinha razão quando dizia que o leonino era um tolo e sempre seria. Aquele sorrisinho astuto dele... Agh! Um tolo mesmo!

* * *

><p>Meia hora depois, sentados na arquibancada de uma das quadras ao ar livre, Aiolos terminava de contar sua <em>epopeia<em> para o espanhol. Conhecia Mu o bastante para saber que ele não se zangaria por ter dito para alguém sobre seu interesse – nem tinha um nome, afinal! Shura era discreto e um grande amigo, nunca riria de sua cara.

Aliás, era muito raro vê-lo rindo ou até mesmo sorrindo. Capricorniano, com cabelos escuros e uma personalidade séria e pragmática, Shura era ainda um excelente esgrimista. De onde ele tirava tanto fôlego para o esporte, já que fumava pra caramba, era um mistério para Aiolos.

O sagitariano não esperava que o amigo risse, mas, certamente, também não esperava o silêncio que se seguiu. Shura olhou longamente para os estudantes que corriam em volta da quadra, tirando um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro do bolso da calça. Então, de forma displicente, puxou um cigarro com a boca e o acendeu.

Há muito tempo, Aiolos tinha dito que não se importava que o amigo fumasse ao seu lado. Porém, se importava em ser ignorado. Já ia protestar, vendo o espanhol dar uma tragada longa e depois soprar a fumaça para o lado, em silêncio absoluto, quando foi interrompido por ele:

– Você é incrível.

– Sinto um deboche?

– Não, estou falando sério – disse Shura, aproximando o cigarro da boca. Daquela vez, Aiolos percebeu que ele ponderou por um segundo antes de levá-lo aos lábios. – Você é muito determinado, eu o admiro.

– Hmph – o grego bufou sem graça, pela primeira vez, olhando para a quadra também. – Então... – recomeçou mais animado. – Como eu tentei perguntar antes... Será você a _pessoa interessante _do Mu?

O capricorniano soprou alguns anéis de fumaça e respondeu simplesmente:

– Sim.

Aiolos olhou para ele com um sorriso divertido, quase forçado:

– ...Você não está dizendo isso só pra que eu não me meta em mais confusão, certo?

– Não.

O grego piscou uma vez e seus olhos verdes, manchados de azul, se abriram em dimensões excessivas enquanto a informação era processada.

_– Você é a pessoa interessante do Mu?_

– Eu já respondi essa pergunta... – disse Shura, apagando o que restou do cigarro no chão antes de arremessá-lo, com precisão invejável, em uma distante lixeira.

Por um lado, Aiolos estava contente por saber que sua investigação terminara. Por outro lado, estava chateado por seus dois melhores amigos não terem contado o que estava acontecendo, de uma vez, para ele. Por quê? Tinha quase _morrido_ de tanta curiosidade e... O quê? Se Shura estava cético era porque não sabia como era ser uma pessoa curiosíssima! Mancada, hein! A curiosidade matou o gato, mas a satisfação o trouxe de volta...

Shura o escutou com tranquilidade. Aiolos tinha o direito de ficar chateado e, por fim, até que nem reclamou tanto assim. Só queria entender os motivos. O espanhol não era de falar muito, por isso disse, de forma extremamente sucinta, que era _complicado_.

E só!

O sagitariano olhou para ele com uma expressão emburrada. Sabia que não arrancaria mais nada dele, ou seja, o jeito era falar com Mu. Mas, antes disso, precisava perguntar... Desde quando Shura era bissexual? Sim, pois lembrava-se muito bem de que ele tinha uma namorada quando se conheceram. E, depois de terminar com ela, tinha saído com outras garotas.

– Isso importa? – replicou despreocupado.

Aiolos fez que não com a cabeça e bufou de novo, esperando que o tempo passasse logo para poder falar com Mu.

O tempo passou e o ariano levou um susto ao ser praticamente sequestrado ao sair da sala de aula. Foi tudo tão rápido! Em um instante, já tinham saído da universidade e estavam a caminho da casa do sagitariano.

Mu era muito inteligente. Sabia que não adiantaria nada questionar as atitudes do amigo antes que ele mesmo resolvesse falar. Não precisou esperar muito. Mal entraram na sala de estar e Aiolos bateu o dedo indicador em seu tórax, dizendo:

– Pode ir me explicando sobre seu interesse por espanhóis, senhor Mu!

Aiolia ficaria triunfante se tivesse visto como a expressão sempre calma do ariano cedeu, sendo substituída por outra totalmente encabulada. Mas não seria daquela vez, ainda, que veria tal raridade.

Bem, Mu começou a dizer que era tudo muito recente. Quando começou a conhecer melhor Shura, achou que o caso ia ser uma repetição da experiência que tivera com Aiolos. Ou seja, um rapaz interessante querendo _ver como é que era_ ficar com outro rapaz que, mais uma vez, era Mu.

Quase disse para o sagitariano que tinha ficado muito surpreso. Afinal, tinha uma teoria de que se Shura um dia tivesse essa curiosidade, preferiria tirá-la com o próprio Aiolos, que era o único rapaz que o espanhol parecia admirar naquela universidade... Mas acabou omitindo essa parte. Soaria estranho. O próprio Shura achara cômico quando lhe contara tal teoria.

– Desculpe por não ter contado antes, Aiolos – concluiu, claramente preocupado. – Tudo ainda é muito novo mesmo. Ele acabou se interessando como eu e... Ahn, estamos nos entendendo... Bem, desculpa mesmo...

O grego suspirou e disse que tudo bem. Como Mu continuou com uma expressão preocupada, jurou que _não_ _guardaria mágoa em seu coraçãozinho_. Isso fez o ariano rir e, enfim, acreditar que estava perdoado. Aiolos aproveitou para, alegremente, perguntar:

– Quer dizer que vocês nunca...? – mal começou e foi atingido por uma almofada bem no rosto. Interpretou isso como um _não_. Mu estava tão vermelho que nem dava para distinguir os sinais que ele tinha na testa.

* * *

><p>O mesmo tipo de sinais que seu irmão mais velho possuía. Naquele momento, Shion estava esfregando os seus levemente, como se estivessem doendo.<p>

– Você parece exausto – Dohko comentou, estendendo-lhe uma xícara de chá. – Por que não vai descansar no quarto em vez de ficar aqui na cozinha?

Shion não respondeu de imediato. Aceitou a xícara e olhou para o chá sem emoção. Tinha muito trabalho ainda para fazer. Era o último ano na universidade e o professor Lune estava infernizando-o com o trabalho de conclusão. Algo extremamente importuno.

– _Professor Lune!_ – o libriano praticamente cuspiu o nome, descontente, apertando sua própria chávena com um pouco mais de força do que deveria.

Nenhum de seus gestos passou despercebido pelo tibetano. Nem mesmo a forma como sua franja castanha se agitou ao ser assoprada com força, por cobrir um dos olhos cor de avelã. Um sorriso começou a se formar lentamente no rosto de Shion.

– Não há razão para ter ciúmes...

– ...E é por isso que eu não tenho – Dohko emendou, tomando seu chá num gole só. E acrescentou, diante do olhar descrente do outro: – Devo te lembrar de que é _você_ a pessoa ciumenta aqui?

O tibetano semicerrou os olhos para ele, mas a campainha tocou antes que replicasse qualquer coisa. Dohko levantou-se dizendo que, provavelmente, eram os meninos. Antes que se afastasse, Shion perguntou:

– Por que mesmo foi que a _minha _casa_,_ e não a _sua,_ que se tornou uma espécie de ponto de encontro para jogos?

– Porque na minha casa não tem _você _– respondeu, dando uma piscadela do tipo _sacou?_, antes de ir atender a porta.

Shion revirou os olhos para sua xícara, sem se convencer. Nem sabia para que Dohko tinha uma casa, se praticamente morava consigo.

O libriano voltou logo depois, acompanhado por Aiolia e Milo. Era comum os dois irem até a casa de Mu, onde podiam jogar Pokémon com Dohko. Naquele dia, no entanto, estavam querendo outra coisa. Assim que Shion se retirou para o quarto, os garotos interpelaram o libriano.

– Dohko... – começou Aiolia, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Você que é tão sábio, um mestre Pokémon, dá uma luz pra gente...

– Sim? – replicou, achando graça no tom sério do mais novo.

– Como se consegue um beijo de alguém que não sabe que querem beijar ela?

– _Ahn?_

Milo propôs uma situação hipotética. Se Dohko quisesse dar um selinho, por exemplo, no Shion, como faria? Pediria, roubaria ou tentaria seduzi-lo?

Com certeza, o libriano pensou, simplesmente daria, sem nenhum problema. Como aquela não parecia ser uma alternativa viável, no caso dos garotos, não disse nada. Por sinal, em que confusão eles tinham se metido daquela vez?

– Nenhuma – o escorpiano respondeu rápido, voltando a insistir em sua hipótese: – Olha, faz de conta que você conheceu o Shion há pouco tempo, mas tem menos de dois meses pra conseguir dar um selinho nele... Ah, e vocês só se veem uma vez por semana...

Dohko lançou um olhar inquisitivo para eles. Se soubessem o quanto tinha sido difícil se aproximar do tibetano...

– Acho que tentaria seduzir o Shion, haha!

Milo olhou para Aiolia como se dissesse _viu só?_, mas o leonino franziu o cenho para ele. Não havia diferença de idade entre aqueles dois, era muito diferente a situação. O escorpiano se deu conta disso também, mas eles eram dois homens e isso, por si só, era uma dificuldade, não?

Aiolia olhou pela porta da cozinha e percebeu Shion entrando na sala, aparentemente procurando por alguma coisa. Teve uma ideia e sussurrou para o libriano:

– Vai lá, mostra pra gente como se seduz alguém...

Sem ao menos ter tempo de rir, Dohko se viu empurrado, por quatro mãos, para fora da cozinha, na direção do rapaz de cabelos compridos. E agora? Aqueles pestinhas estavam observando com expectativa, escondidos atrás da porta. Mas... Não tinha como seduzir alguém, que _já estava__seduzido, _como se fosse a primeira vez...

– Algum problema? – Shion perguntou, estranhando a forma como era encarado.

– Hmm, não – e voltou para a cozinha, só para ser empurrado de volta com exclamações aborrecidas do tipo _qual é, Dohko? Ajuda a gente! Volta lá e faz, por favor!_

Ele ainda tentou dizer que não era daquele jeito que funcionavam as coisas, mas não adiantou. Sendo assim, se sentou no sofá, dando tapinhas no lugar a seu lado para que Shion fizesse o mesmo.

– Eles já foram? – o tibetano quis saber, sentando-se, mas a única réplica que teve foi a mão do outro rapaz enroscando-se em seus cabelos compridos.

– Seu cabelo é tão lindo... – Dohko arriscou dizer, só que não soou nenhum pouco sedutor. Parecia mais é que não sabia o que estava fazendo. O que era verdade. – E você é tão... pálido e...

Shion o fitou de uma forma que dizia, claramente, que Dohko já tinha dito coisas melhores e de um jeito mais inspirado. O libriano revirou os olhos para si próprio. Como tinha chegado naquela situação mesmo?

Os próximos minutos foram os mais bizarros de sua vida. Não adiantou nada revelar para os meninos que Shion era seu namorado. De fato, só piorou. Eles o olharam com espanto, mas por um motivo inesperado.

Ora, se Dohko já namorava o tibetano, por que não conseguia seduzi-lo de uma vez? Shion não ia espancá-lo por nada do que fizesse. O libriano podia muito bem mostrar algumas estratégias de abordagem e tal.

Por fim, descobriram que, se Dohko era um mestre, Shion era um _grande mestre_. Com toda sua magnificência, foi ele quem acabou ensinando algumas coisas muito úteis para os meninos.

Quando os dois se foram, o libriano se voltou para o namorado:

– Por que eu sinto que você se divertiu muito?

Shion aparentou não ouvir e piscou lentamente seus olhos amendoados, lembrando-se de que tinha ainda _muito trabalho_ a fazer, e foi para o quarto com um ar distraído.

Naturalmente, Dohko o seguiu. No quarto, hein? Precisava _ajudá-lo_, como sempre.

* * *

><p>Como sempre, Aiolia e Milo mal podiam esperar para que a próxima terça-feira chegasse. No sábado, logo depois dos treinos do leonino, foram à confeitaria com Afrodite. Foi com surpresa que viram que Aiolos também estava por lá com Mu e mais outros dois rapazes, que ainda não conheciam.<p>

Feitas as apresentações, Mu convidou os meninos para sentarem com eles. Aiolia fez questão de se sentar no lugar vago ao lado do ariano. Queria fazer algumas perguntinhas sobre certo loiro metido que andava rondando Mu com frequência.

Milo se engajou numa conversa com Aiolos e Aldebaran facilmente. Shura prestava atenção neles, mas raramente comentava algo. Ninguém parecia notar o interrogatório que o leonino fazia a Mu em voz baixíssima.

Afrodite estava em outro plano de existência. Admirava a beleza mais do que tudo e se sentia feliz por conhecer tantas pessoas belas como ele. Ok, _quase_ tão belas quanto ele. Se o pisciano se orgulhava de algo, era de sua aparência esplêndida. Conforme o tempo passasse, ele se tornaria mais e mais magnífico.

Naquela idade, não se interessava por muitas coisas além de si mesmo. E rosas. Vermelhas e brancas eram perfeitas. Será que existiam rosas negras? Achava que sim. Como achava que ninguém era tão perfeito que pudesse atraí-lo. Sério! Não conseguia se imaginar agindo como um bobo encantado igual seus amigos estavam por aquela ginasta.

Tinha feito questão de conhecer a ilustre Pandora, só para ver se ela era tudo aquilo que diziam mesmo. E era! Ficou satisfeito quando viu o bom gosto dos amigos, mas não foi encantado também. Talvez fosse insensível, como Milo tinha dito na ocasião.

Acabara de descobrir que não.

Todos naquela mesa eram muito bonitos, sem dúvidas. Então, por que só Shura chamou sua atenção? Pouquíssimas pessoas conseguiriam esse feito durante sua vida. O espanhol foi o primeiro. Marcante. Talvez fossem os lábios secos dele.

Afrodite observou como, às vezes, Shura deslizava a ponta da língua pelo lábio inferior para umedecê-lo. Um movimento muito rápido e inconsciente. Dava sede, muita sede, só de olhar. Sem dúvidas, foram os lábios secos que o atraíram. Depois da segunda vez que ele umedeceu o lábio, Afrodite pensou que seria bem interessante se o espanhol executasse o movimento mais lentamente.

Na terceira vez, teve seu olhar retribuído. Shura arqueou uma sobrancelha, talvez um pouquinho desconcertado ao notar que estava sendo observado. Certamente, era a primeira vez que alguém percebia aquele seu _hábito_. Ele esboçou um meio sorriso e encostou o indicador nos lábios, como se pedisse segredo. Afrodite sorriu lindamente para ele. Eram cúmplices agora.

Situação parecida com a que Aiolia logo se encontraria com Kanon, para o desespero de Aiolos.

Os gêmeos chegaram quinze minutos depois de todo mundo. Enquanto Saga se desculpava e explicava o motivo do atraso, Kanon imediatamente notou o leonino e o segurou pelos ombros, exclamando:

– _Uma miniatura do Aiolos!_

Naturalmente, Aiolia ainda gostava de se parecer com o irmão e sorriu satisfeito frente ao _elogio_. Mu sentiu um _déjà vu, _nessa hora_,_ e apresentou os gêmeos para os garotos. Kanon arqueou uma sobrancelha. Os nomes dos irmãos eram tão similares que pareciam coisa de gêmeos.

– Foi o Aiolos que escolheu meu nome! – o leonino informou com orgulho, enquanto o irmão fazia uma expressão culpada.

O sagitariano passou a hora seguinte inquieto, vendo Kanon conversar com seu irmãozinho na maior familiaridade. Deram-se tão bem que Aiolia acabou contando para ele sobre a aposta.

Kanon era grego, geminiano e muito esperto. Sua personalidade era meio... _exótica_ também, mas isso Aiolia descobriria com o passar do tempo. Ou quando parasse para prestar mais atenção no outro.

Enfim, o importante é que Kanon lhe deu uma sugestão totalmente nova e diferente das que pensara. Bem mais complicada também.

Para ganhar aquela aposta com Milo e Afrodite, precisaria fazer uma nova aposta. Dessa vez, com Pandora. Algo que, se ele ganhasse, obrigaria a ginasta a lhe dar um selinho. Mas o quê? E será que Pandora aceitaria fazer uma aposta com ele?

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hmm, não tivemos Shaka e alguns outros nesse capítulo, mas o Shion voltou *-* No próximo os sumidos voltam, até o Ikki xD

Bem, Dohko e Shion sempre serão mestres, até aqui ensinaram coisinhas úteis para o Aiolia e o Milo. Preferi deixar para eles mostrarem depois o que aprenderam, do que mostrar a cena dos ensinamentos... oo

E sim, no próximo capítulo a aposta vai chegar ao fim (precisa, né, para esses meninos crescerem mais um pouco e... *-*).

Muito obrigada pelas reviews: _Ana, reneev, lappstift, DW03, Camis, Gabummon, Orphelin, DanizGemini, Inu_ e _Bia Elric_... Adorei todas as reviews e tive um monte de ideias pra fic enquanto as lia :D O que significa que o que vocês dizem fazem muito bem pra minha inspiração, sério mesmo o.o

_Ana_, você não deixou e-mail pra que eu pudesse te responder diretamente, então vou responder por aqui, tá? ^^ Bem, obrigada pelos elogios, estou feliz que a fic tenha te prendido e que esteja acompanhando :D Eu procuro ter muito cuidado com a narrativa e o desenvolvimento dos personagens, então é sempre bom saber que estou conseguindo me sair bem :D Enfim, muito amor sua review S2 Kisses pra você :*

E até o próximo, seus lindos!


	7. Easier Said Than Done

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kuru. No entanto, o enredo da fic me pertence e ela só é postada aqui e no Nyah!

**N/A: **Meu querido carneiro-beta, _Orphelin_, obrigada por tudo! S2

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

Capítulo VII

__Tente entender quando eu digo_  
><em>É mais fácil dizer do que fazer<em>  
><em>**Easier Said Than Done - Whitesnake**

* * *

><p>Mal os garotos se despediram e saíram da confeitaria, Aiolos foi tirar<em> satisfações<em> com Kanon. Toda aquela _camaradagem_ do geminiano, com seu irmãozinho, não podia ser coisa boa. Quer dizer, Kanon era seu amigo, mas também era _meio_ estranho e tudo o mais. O geminiano sempre deixava Aiolos um pouquinho sem graça com suas brincadeiras, principalmente depois da investigação que o sagitariano fez à procura da _pessoa interessante_ de Mu e tal.

– Aff, qual é? – Kanon reclamou com uma expressão falsamente ofendida. – Seu irmão ainda é muito novo, não está _no ponto_...

_– O que você quer dizer com isso?_

O geminiano o ignorou e continuou seu raciocínio de forma decidida:

– Mas quando ele estiver _pronto_, eu estarei disponível!

Aldebaran começou a rir da conversa, enquanto Mu se preocupava com a expressão abalada do sagitariano. Saga e Shura se limitaram a revirar os olhos diante de tudo aquilo.

– Hey, só estou brincando... – Kanon afirmou, dando um soquinho de leve no braço de Aiolos. – Pra quê eu esperaria seu irmão crescer se já existe você, que está _no ponto_, né? – e piscou de uma forma tão sugestiva que encabulou o sagitariano.

– ...

Felizmente, ou não, Aldebaran desviou o foco da conversa. O brasileiro perguntou para Aiolos se ele realmente estava _na seca_, dispondo-se a apresentar alguma garota bonita, se quisesse.

O sagitariano o olhou sem entender aquela história. Ora, só havia namorado uma vez, mas é claro que saía com outras garotas às vezes. Definitivamente, não estava na seca coisa nenhuma! Só não tinha encontrado alguma garota que quisesse namorar seriamente. De que lugar Aldebaran tirara aquela ideia?

Ah, claro, Kanon! Aiolos pensou se não deveria trucidar Mu e Shura por todo o trabalho que tivera por causa deles. Olha só a confusão que sua curiosidade causara! Agora estava com fama de_tarado na seca_!

O geminiano riu de lado, dizendo para Aiolos não se preocupar. Não tinha espalhado aquela história para a universidade inteira, só comentara com os amigos que estavam ali na confeitaria. Contudo, se o sagitariano não estava querendo nada com ninguém, por que andara fazendo perguntas dúbias por aí?

Aiolos lançou um olhar oblíquo para Mu, sem saber o que dizer. Este, por sua vez, devolveu o olhar, preocupado, e balançou a cabeça discretamente. _Ainda não!_

– Sei lá! – o sagitariano bufou. O que não faria pelo amigo, afinal? – Estava numa maré de curiosidade, acho...

Discretamente, Mu sorriu agradecido, enquanto os gêmeos não pareciam muito persuadidos. Aldebaran balançou a cabeça, sorrindo, e informou:

– Bem, se quer saber, estou interessado em uma bela moça. Aliás, tenho que ir, já está tarde. Hoje é sábado e teremos um encontro logo mais.

Conforme o brasileiro partiu, todos começaram a se despedir também. Aiolos morava perto de Mu, mas dispensou a carona que o espanhol ofereceu para ambos. Não queria ficar de vela, né? Aqueles dois já tinham lhe causado muitos problemas.

* * *

><p>O tibetano não tinha planejado o que fariam depois daquela tarde na confeitaria, por isso se deixou levar para sua própria casa, por costume. Shura simplesmente dirigia, sério e silencioso. A falta de conversa não incomodava o ariano. Pelo contrário, aqueles silêncios eram estranhamente agradáveis. Mu se viu refletindo sobre como nunca podia adivinhar os pensamentos do espanhol só de olhar para ele. Não, por mais que tentasse ler a expressão de Shura, nunca conseguiria.<p>

Tão perdido ficou entre pensamentos que só notou que já tinham chegado quando Shura saiu do carro, após estacioná-lo. Assim que entraram em sua casa, Mu perguntou educadamente:

– Você quer alguma coisa?

Porém, antes que chegasse à cozinha, sentiu o pulso ser envolvido por uma das mãos do espanhol e voltou-se para trás.

– Quero sim... – Shura replicou, puxando o ariano para si enquanto lhe envolvia as costas com a outra mão firmemente. Depois, umedeceu o lábio inferior, daquele jeito que Afrodite tinha gostado tanto, e pressionou os lábios sobre os de Mu sem delicadeza.

O ariano pensou, não pela primeira vez, que os beijos de Shura eram _quentes_. A forma como o espanhol deslizou a língua por entre seus lábios semiabertos, enquanto o apertava entre os braços, foi intensa. Sempre era e isso era indiscutível. Shura era indiscutível. Mu puxou o rapaz pela nuca, correspondendo o beijo à altura, sentindo uma das mãos do espanhol deslizar por dentro de sua camiseta.

Shura começou a traçar um caminho pelo abdômen liso de Mu, subindo lentamente e sentindo a pela clara do ariano se arrepiar sob seu toque. E, então...

– Oh-Ouh!

Mu estremeceu de susto. Era a voz de Dohko. O libriano e Shion tinham acabado de entrar pela porta da sala. _Se agarrando!_ Ambos parecendo um pouco surpresos por encontrarem outro casal em situação similar.

Os quatro se entreolharam em silêncio. Shura sempre sério, ainda com a mão sob a camiseta alheia; Shion parecendo meio aéreo, os braços circundando o pescoço de um Dohko alegre; enquanto este mantinha as mãos sobre o traseiro do namorado; e Mu bastante avermelhado, indeciso entre se afastar do espanhol ou permanecer imóvel.

Por fim, o libriano acenou para os dois, sorridente, e arrastou Shion para o quarto. Era o destino inicial de ambos, de qualquer forma.

O tibetano mais novo queria se esconder de tanta vergonha. Quando Shion e Dohko começaram a namorar, Mu vivia pegando os dois se agarrando por toda a casa e sempre sugeria que eles se limitassem ao quarto. E agora que tinham aprendido... estava fazendo o mesmo que eles. No melhor estilo _façam o que eu digo, mas não façam o que eu faço..._

– Eles devem estar se divertindo – Shura constatou, puxando o rosto de Mu para um novo beijo. – Deveríamos fazer o mesmo.

– Bem... – o ariano balbuciou, achando meio estranho estar em tal situação. Seu irmão estava_aprontando_ naquele exato momento, no andar de cima. Será que aqueles dois tinham bebido? Pareciam tão... – Ah! – exclamou, estremecendo ao receber um daqueles beijos quentes no pescoço.

– Vamos pra outro lugar – foi tudo o que o capricorniano disse, antes de arrastar Mu porta afora e carro adentro.

* * *

><p>Já os gêmeos estavam entrando na própria casa. Kanon primeiro, sendo imediatamente recebido por um filhote de gato que se esfregou em sua perna.<p>

– E aí, Aspros? – cumprimentou alegre, pegando o gatinho preto no colo e sentando-se no sofá. – Cadê o seu irmãozinho atrevido?

– Atrás do outro sofá – Saga localizou, sentando-se ao lado do gêmeo e observando-o atentamente.

– Sempre escondido... – Kanon murmurou, balançando a cabeça. Levantou, estendeu Aspros para o irmão e sentou-se no chão, tentando atrair o outro gatinho para perto.

Saga continuou observando o gêmeo, pensativo. Ele estava tão alegre! Desde que saíram da confeitaria, parecia incrivelmente satisfeito com algo. Ou consigo mesmo. Era difícil definir. Isso geralmente significava uma coisa: estava tramando algo.

– Não sei do que está falando... – Kanon replicou, soando sarcástico. Acariciou a cabeça do gatinho branco e, em troca, ganhou um miado e uma arranhada de leve. – _Whoa!_ Defteros está ficando violento! – exclamou, achando graça. Olhou para Saga, que ainda o fitava claramente desconfiado, e bufou. – Sério, não é nada...

– Tem algo a ver com o irmão do Aiolos... – o gêmeo afirmou, em vez de perguntar.

Se possível, Kanon ficou ainda mais satisfeito e sorridente. Saga era tão esperto! Voltou para o sofá, deitando-se com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas do gêmeo, Defteros sentado em seu tórax, e começou a contar sobre a aposta dos meninos. Aiolia não tinha lhe pedido segredo e, bem, de qualquer forma, Kanon e Saga possuíam o tipo de ligação em que se um não contasse, então, o outro descobriria mesmo assim. Sempre acontecia!

Desde a infância, o apego que os dois possuíam um pelo outro era visto com muita naturalidade por todos. Eram gêmeos afinal. Era completamente natural que brincassem juntos, isolados no quarto, no banho, na praia... Certo, talvez não fosse _tão_ normal aquela insistência em não brincarem com outras crianças, mas ninguém se importava de fato. Gêmeos idênticos – nascidos sob o signo de Gêmeos! – certamente tinham lá suas excentricidades.

Seria apropriado se eles fossem iguais por dentro também. Alma e mente. Mas não eram.

Para as pessoas que viam gêmeos idênticos sob uma perspectiva maniqueísta¹, Kanon era, sem dúvidas, o _gêmeo mau_. Afinal, Saga não era desobediente, nem bagunceiro; não insultava, nem agredia outras pessoas; não olhava a vida de forma indolente, com enigmáticos sorrisos capciosos.

Saga era só alguns minutos mais velho, mas preocupava-se e cuidava do gêmeo rebelde como se este fosse _muito_ mais novo. Quando eram crianças, fazia curativos sobre os machucados de Kanon com todo o cuidado; penteava-lhe os cabelos bagunçados de modo gentil e amarrava-lhe os tênis desnecessariamente. Mesmo ao crescerem, Saga continuou sendo um irmão atencioso.

Definitivamente, Saga era o _gêmeo bom_.

_Ah, tá!_

Kanon ria por dentro. Nenhuma daquelas pessoas entendia. Nenhuma delas sabia. Kanon ria mais e mais, pensando em como o gêmeo era mais parecido consigo do que todos supunham. Então, ele não aguentava segurar o riso e _gargalhava_ abertamente. O que mais poderia fazer?

Nessas horas, Saga respirava fundo, soando cansado. Mantinha a expressão muito circunspecta, enquanto o irmão afastava-lhe os cabelos do pescoço com a ponta do nariz, soltando os últimos risos, bem baixinhos, contra sua pele. Depois, Kanon murmurava alguma bobagem, que lhe soava constrangedora, e se afastava, voltando a se entreter com qualquer coisa que estivesse fazendo antes; tão compenetrado que nem parecia ter se interrompido instantes antes.

– Okay... – Saga anuiu, depois que a narrativa terminou, colocando Aspros em cima do irmão também. – Apostas, garotos e uma garota mais velha. Agora me conte qual é o seu interesse nisso.

Kanon sorriu irônico e voltou toda a sua atenção para os dois gatos, que o observavam com enormes olhos azuis. E Saga soube que ele não diria mais nada naquele momento.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, à tarde, na casa dos tibetanos, Aiolia achou que estava com muita sorte. Vencera Dohko em duas batalhas Pokémon e estava para ganhar uma terceira. Só que Shion solicitou a ajuda do libriano, com alguma coisa da universidade, e o garoto teve que esperar.<p>

Enquanto Aiolia começava a se entediar, sozinho, Mu voltava para casa, acompanhado por Shura. Porém, mal saíram do carro quando Shaka apareceu pelo outro lado da rua, segurando um livro. O ariano o cumprimentou e fez as apresentações, visto que o espanhol e o loiro ainda não se conheciam.

– Eu preciso ir agora, Mu – o capricorniano informou logo em seguida.

– Ok, até amanhã! – o rapaz de cabelos longos sorriu.

Shura meneou a cabeça para eles, em despedida, entrou no carro e se foi sem mais uma palavra ou gesto.

Por sua vez, quando percebeu que Dohko iria demorar muito ainda, Aiolia resolveu dar volta por aí. Paciência nunca foi, e nem seria, seu forte. Despediu-se e já estava prestes a sair quando reconheceu algumas vozes conversando do lado de fora. _Shaka!_ O leonino franziu o cenho, com ganas de escancarar aquela porta e pular em cima do ariano _–_ lançando seu olhar mais furioso para ambos _–_, mas se impediu a tempo. Talvez conseguisse escutá-los tramando algo suspeito!

Lá fora, o virginiano olhava longamente para Mu, enquanto este procurava as chaves para abrir a porta. O ariano parecia bastante alegre e, por um momento, Shaka sorriu só por vê-lo sorrindo também. Não durou muito.

– Então, aquele é o nome do seu sorriso? _–_ perguntou indo direto ao ponto, lembrando-se de Shura.

Mu olhou surpreso para o garoto. Não quis se fazer de sonso, fingindo que não entendeu do que ele falava, mas também não soube o que dizer. Nem precisou, pois Shaka explicou em seguida:

– Você olha para ele de uma forma muito... _gentil_, creio eu.

O ariano esboçou um sorriso desconcertado. _Garoto observador!_ O virginiano deu de ombros e estendeu-lhe o livro, o mesmo que Mu havia lhe emprestado antes. Agradeceu e despediu-se. O tibetano chegou a perguntar se ele não ia entrar, mas Shaka explicou que só tinha ido devolver mesmo, pois precisava estudar.

O garoto loiro nem tinha sumido de seu campo de visão, ainda, quando a porta se abriu bruscamente e Aiolia apareceu. Disse _oi!_ para um Mu surpreso e saiu correndo, elétrico como de costume, deixando o tibetano para trás sem entender nada.

Shaka também não entendeu nada ao ser abordado pelo leonino, que apareceu ao seu lado como num passe de mágica.

– Do que é que você estava falando com o Mu?

– Deu pra ouvir conversas alheias? – replicou com descrença.

Aiolia fez um beicinho, ofendido.

– Não tenho culpa se vocês resolveram conversar bem na hora que eu estava saindo da casa dele...

– _Aham_...

O leonino esperou alguns segundos e tentou de novo:

– O Mu tá namorando? É isso?

– Como vou saber? Pergunte a ele – respondeu friamente.

– Claro que sabe! – Aiolia protestou. – Você pensa que sou bobo, Shaka?

– Penso que você é aquilo que demonstra ser, Aiolia.

O grego lançou um olhar cheio de animosidade para o indiano, mas este simplesmente devolveu o olhar com o dobro de rancor, mantendo-se em silêncio. Continuaram caminhando. Aiolia já começava a formular mentalmente outra pergunta, entretanto, ouviu o colega murmurar, como se pensasse alto:

– Acho que sim...

Para o leonino aquilo foi absolutamente esquisito. Algo no tom e na fisionomia de Shaka fizeram-no parecer quase... triste? Logo ele, um loiro metido a ser divino? Triste? Esquisitíssimo, sem dúvidas. Ficou encarando o virginiano por alguns minutos, mas este não pareceu notar.

Por que o loiro estaria triste? Opa, espera aí! Mu supostamente arranjou alguém para namorar e... _Oh!_ Foi como se uma luz entrasse no cérebro de Aiolia, clareando-lhe os pensamentos. Seus olhos se arregalaram em choque, tão amplos que a cor do mar de suas íris pareceu que iria se esguichar para fora das órbitas.

– Você gosta do Mu... – sussurrou assombrado com a constatação, como se falar mais alto pudesse espantar o loiro.

Shaka parou de andar e considerou a _ideia_ por um instante. Piscou lentamente e respondeu com voz vaga, falando muito mais consigo mesmo do que com o colega:

– Mu é uma pessoa muito boa... Eu o respeito e aprecio sua companhia...

Aiolia arqueou uma sobrancelha incrédula para o colega. Sempre complicando as coisas, hein?

– Hmm, não tá apaixonado pelo Mu? – perguntou meio debochado, esperando ouvir algo arrogante do tipo _paixão é uma coisa mundana e eu estou acima disso_.

O virginiano, no entanto, permaneceu silencioso, contemplando pensamentos complicados demais para sua mente tão jovem. É claro que Aiolia não teve paciência para esperar e insistiu em sua pergunta, com um tom de voz mais alto e aborrecido. Shaka o fitou como se, só naquele instante, percebesse a presença do leonino de fato.

Aí, começaram a discutir como sempre faziam. Aiolia não conseguia simplesmente sossegar e deixar as coisas para lá. Não quando estava curioso. Infelizmente, Shaka não tinha compaixão alguma pela curiosidade alheia.

No momento em que Aiolia se mostrou inclinado a uma boa briga física, Shaka lançou um olhar superior, aquele que o leonino tanto odiava, e virou-se para se afastar rapidamente. Milésimos de segundos depois, o virginiano foi empurrado rápida e bruscamente para frente, por pouco não caindo de cara no chão. Confuso, o garoto enrijeceu sob as mãos de Aiolia, ainda apoiadas em suas costas de forma bruta, um segundo antes de uma bola bater com força no lugar exato em que o loiro estivera ao ser empurrado.

Primeiro, Shaka ficou olhando indignado para a bola de futebol, enquanto ela seguia, quicando, pelo chão. Depois, viu o sorrisinho faceiro de Aiolia. O indiano não era mal-educado, por isso agradeceu devidamente. Uma bolada daquelas na cabeça teria causado uma dor tremenda, se não algo pior.

– Meus reflexos são excelentes! – Aiolia fez questão de ressaltar, gesticulando com desinteresse frente ao agradecimento do colega, como se dissesse que não havia sido nada demais. – Agora, você me deve duas, loiro! – acrescentou, lembrando-se da vez em que guiara Shaka até a casa de Mu.

Repirando fundo, desgostoso, o virginiano teve que concordar com um aceno de cabeça. Nesse momento, apareceu um rapaz procurando pela bola. Era Ikki, o amigo do _maluco_ que confundira Afrodite com uma garota. Aiolia e ele se reconheceram imediatamente, mas Shaka foi mais rápido do que qualquer tipo de cumprimento que eles pudessem fazer, repreendendo o rapaz com firmeza:

_– _Tome mais cuidado com essa bola.

– Foi mal aí, loirinho! – Ikki exclamou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Tinha catorze anos, feições orientais e pavio _muito_ curto. Caramba, a bola nem tinha acertado alguém! Por que aquele garoto estava tão indignado?

Já Aiolia olhou de um para o outro, sentindo falta de Milo para fazerem alguma aposta sobre aquela situação.

– _Ikki!_ – chamou Seiya, correndo até o trio. – Não encontrou a bo-...? – tentou perguntar, interrompendo-se assustado frente a três pares de olhos que o fitaram de forma aborrecida. – ...Quê?

O virginiano balançou a cabeça e expirou o ar com força, constatando que estava perdendo tempo. Lançou um último olhar desdenhoso para os três e foi embora sem dizer mais nada.

Se Shaka soubesse que Aiolia e Ikki se tornariam amigos a partir daquele dia, ele teria ficado para impedir. Porém, o indiano se foi sem fazer a menor ideia de que aqueles dois juntos seriam os grandes _tormentos _de sua vida.

– Ele é sempre azedo assim? – Ikki perguntou, olhando para o garoto loiro que se afastava todo empertigado.

– Você não viu nada... – Aiolia respondeu entediado. Olhou para o recém-chegado e perguntou: – E aí? Sonhando muito com o Afrodite?

– _Não me lembre dele!_ – Seiya protestou, aborrecido e sem graça. Em seguida, pegou a bola e voltou a se animar: – Quer jogar com a gente, Aiolia?

– Pode ser – o leonino concordou, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça e já se esquecendo do assunto com Shaka. Logo anoiteceria e ele queria aproveitar o resto do domingo.

* * *

><p>Na segunda-feira, Shina se aborreceu na aula de educação física. Era um daqueles dias em que só os meninos jogavam e era um saco observá-los junto com outras meninas, pois elas não paravam de soltar suspiros e gritinhos extasiados pelos meninos que<em> gostavam<em>.

O que era _gostar_? Shina não conseguia entender. Miho dizia que _gostava_ de Afrodite, porque ele era lindíssimo. Corava quando o pisciano falava com ela, embora isso não acontecesse muito. Depois, Miho ficava suspirando e rabiscando o nome dele dentro de corações, várias vezes, nas folhas do caderno e com uma caneta cor-de-rosa. Era o mesmo tipo de atitude que outras meninas adotavam em relação aos seus respectivos interesses.

Com desdém, Shina revirava os olhos para as colegas. Ela achava seus amigos e alguns outros meninos bonitos, mas não morria de amores por eles. Como poderia? Os meninos ainda eram uns bobos e se preocupavam apenas com jogos, indiferentes àquela afeição toda que as meninas dispensavam a eles. As únicas garotas que os interessavam, de uma forma nada romântica, eram as adolescentes.

Essa parte, a italiana começava a entender. Os rapazes mais velhos chamavam sua atenção, embora ela não fosse tola de ter esperanças, como seus amigos pareciam ter por sua treinadora. Naturalmente, seus hormônios lhe deixavam curiosa.

Só que Shina não tinha paciência com os meninos que queriam beijá-la, enquanto sonhavam com adolescentes peitudas. Assim, ela lhes dava um fora atrás do outro e esbofeteava, sem dó, os insistentes que tentavam agarrá-la.

Shina estava pensando nessas coisas enquanto andava distraída pelos corredores – após ter inventado uma desculpa qualquer para sair da quadra por alguns minutos –, quando foi abordada por um moleque mais alto e não muito mais velho. Era um daqueles estúpidos insistentes. Shina não teve dó quando ele cansou de pedir e a segurou pelos braços, no intuito de beijá-la. Desferiu uma joelhada certeira na parte mais sensível da anatomia masculina.

Inesperadamente, ouviu dois gemidos simultâneos em vez de um só. Olhou ao redor e lá estava Milo, fazendo uma careta de dor solidária, embora nem conhecesse aquele idiota.

_– Isso não se faz, Shina, não se faz!_

A ariana revirou os olhos para ele, enquanto a pessoa de fato agredida se afastava sofregamente. Ora essa! Ela teria dado um tapa bem ardido, mas como aquele babaca estava segurando-lhe os braços...

O escorpiano concordou, pois tinha chegado a tempo de ver a cena toda, mas mesmo assim... Só sendo um homem mesmo para entender. Enfim! Milo tinha visto a italiana sair da quadra e deu um jeito de sair de fininho atrás dela. Achou que seria uma boa oportunidade para testar seu plano, mas, depois de presenciar aquela cena, preocupou-se com a própria _segurança_.

_Confiança, confiança!,_ ele pensou, lembrando-se dos ensinamentos de Dohko e Shion. Perturbação não o faria ter progresso algum. Aí, perguntou, como quem não quer nada, a razão para Shina não tinha enchido Aiolia de pancadas daquela vez em que o leonino roubou um selinho dela e tal.

– Porque somos amigos – ela respondeu, omitindo que também era porque não tinha sido ruim. Ao contrário, tinha sido bom e despertara sua curiosidade. Não que Shina fosse admitir isso para alguém, é claro! Quer dizer, Aiolia era superbonitinho e legal, mas muito acriançado ainda.

O grego fez menção de comentar alguma coisa, mas pareceu se lembrar de algo e nada disse. Então, em vez de assoprar a franja dourada, que lhe atrapalhava a visão, da forma engraçadinha e ineficiente que sempre fazia, resolveu penteá-la para trás com os dedos. Em um segundo, Milo semicerrou os olhos muito azuis, por trás dos cílios escuros, e soltou a franja.

A estratégia também se mostrou ineficiente, pois o cabelo voltou a atrapalhar sua visão, mas Shina reparou que ele não ficou confusamente estrábico, como sempre fazia quando assoprava o cabelo. Dessa vez, a forma como a franja caiu sobre um de seus olhos, combinada com um sorriso meio enviesado, foi muito mais... interessante.

Aquele foi o primeiro esboço do sorriso sexy de Milo, o que encantaria várias garotas em pouquíssimos anos. Embora não tivesse ficado indiferente, Shina não suspirou e caiu em seus braços apaixonada. Seria sempre muito arredia para essas coisas, de qualquer forma.

– Quer dizer que amigos têm chances? – o escorpiano perguntou, ambíguo, aproveitando aquela oportunidade.

Shina estreitou os olhos para ele. Uma centelha satírica brilhando nas íris excessivamente claras.

– Você não vai tentar me beijar também, né? – perguntou debochada.

– Só se _você_ quiser... – Milo respondeu, a voz oscilando brevemente para um tom mais grave por pura sorte. Teve a ousadia de colocar uma mecha do cabelo da italiana atrás da orelha dela e se afastou, andando de volta para a quadra.

Cruzando os braços e sentindo-se um pouquinho... _irritada_, sem saber bem o motivo, Shina também se dirigiu para a quadra.

* * *

><p>Eis que terça-feira chegou finalmente, deixando Milo e Aiolia ansiosos para que as horas passassem logo. Era o grande dia de testarem suas habilidades.<p>

Milo sabia que esse lance de chegar já atacando era meio estúpido, mas quando viu Pandora, tão altiva e madura, não conseguiu seguir com sua ideia original de tentar seduzi-la primeiro. Assim, da mesma forma que o leonino, ficou tentando surpreendê-la.

Resumindo, foi um fracasso.

Era impossível chegar perto de Pandora! Ela tinha algum tipo de intuição muito boa, pois sempre percebia quando alguém se aproximava. Nunca se distraía o bastante para ser pega desprevenida. Nas poucas vezes em que ela se sentou, os dois garotos fizeram questão de sentar um de cada lado dela. Ambos esperavam pegá-la de surpresa com um beijo, caso se virasse, mas Pandora mantinha os olhos atentos em seus alunos, respondendo às perguntas de Milo e Aiolia sem sequer olhá-los. A ginasta possuía reflexos mais do que excelentes e se esquivou de qualquer tentativa. Tudo sem nem ao menos perceber o que fazia.

Por fim, os garotos se entreolharam com cansaço. Pois é, roubar não estava dando certo. Melhor seria irem embora e reverem seus planos.

As semanas começaram a passar rapidamente para Aiolia e Milo, trazendo outras terças-feiras frustrantes. Eles simplesmente não conseguiam se aproximar da ginasta.

O escorpiano foi o primeiro a tentar, finalmente, a estratégia de _seduzi-la_. Porém, mesmo com todas as dicas que recebera de Shion e Dohko, acabava nervoso demais para ter sucesso. Se tivessem a mesma idade, seria perfeito! Só que Pandora era mais velha e experiente, sabia um monte de coisas, então, como um pirralho poderia ter alguma chance?

O máximo que o escorpiano conseguiu foram alguns sorrisos surpresos da garota, depois de usar com ela a mesma estratégia que usou com Shina. Ou seja, depois de lançar sorrisos quase sexy, ousar tocar nos cabelos dela e conversar com ela sobre coisas que descobrira que a interessavam... como música.

Pandora tocava harpa, amava música. Ela não era boba e sabia que aqueles garotos estavam muito interessados nela, mas o que podia fazer? Achava ambos umas graças, assim, mais baixos do que ela e muito bonitinhos com aqueles olhares e sorrisos, sempre curiosos.

O leonino, ao contrário de Milo, parecia bastante empenhado em descobrir algo que servisse para uma aposta. A ideia certa veio de Kanon, mais uma vez, que sugeriu, brincando, que apresentasse Aiolos para a ginasta. O sagitariano bem que estava precisando de uma bela companhia, segundo o geminiano.

Sabendo que era a melhor opção, Aiolia mordeu o lábio inferior e, aproveitando que Milo estava distraído conversando com as amigas, perguntou baixinho:

– Por que você não tem namorado, Pandora?

Com um ar pensativo, ela desviou os olhos claros, adornados por cílios compridos, para cima. Era muito exigente. Não escolheria qualquer um para ter um relacionamento.

Era a chance perfeita e o leonino não a desperdiçou:

– Quer apostar que consigo te apresentar um cara legal?

– Legal o bastante pra eu considerar a hipótese de namorar esse cara? – Pandora indagou num tom meio debochado.

– Com certeza! – Aiolia exclamou, sinceramente confiando na capacidade do irmão. – Vamos fazer assim: se eu conseguir... – mordeu o lábio inferior de novo – você me dá um selinho...

A ginasta arqueou as sobrancelhas finas para ele. Garoto bastante espertinho esse, não? Um sorriso se insinuou em seus lábios avermelhados ao propor:

– E se não conseguir, você vai ser meu aluno por um dia?

O leonino travou, horrorizado.

– Você quer dizer... usar _collant_?

– Claro! Ficaria uma graça, haha...

Seria horrível, mas era a única chance. Aiolia aceitou, o que fazer? Afrodite sempre apontava uma agenda para ele e Milo, mostrando que o prazo estava acabando. Tinha sido resolvido que se o pisciano perdesse, teria que se vestir de menina por um dia. Afrodite nem ligou, era óbvio que ganharia aquela aposta!

Ok! Ele ficou meio preocupado depois que soube sobre a aposta nova de Aiolia. Milo, então, nem se fala. Poxa, envolver Aiolos era sacanagem! Ele tinha grandes chances e Aiolia poderia acabar ganhando. Por outro lado, se ele perdesse – e o escorpiano esperava que isso acontecesse –, tiraria muitas fotos dele de _collant_.

* * *

><p>Aiolos ficou um pouco surpreso. Seu irmãozinho vivia falando daquela <em>ginasta perfeita<em>, mas nunca quis apresentá-la até que, do nada, disse-lhe que precisava conhecê-la. Concordou mais por curiosidade de saber como era a famosa Pandora.

Na terça-feira seguinte, Aiolia os apresentou ao fim do treino. E não é que seu irmãozinho tinha mesmo bom gosto?

O leonino os deixou sozinhos logo depois. Teria que esperar que seu irmão conseguisse algum encontro. Coisa que, felizmente, ele conseguiu para o sábado. Aiolos era o máximo mesmo! Será que daria certo e Pandora o acharia bom o bastante?

Infelizmente, ficou sem saber como foi. Por mais que tivesse pentelhado bastante, o sagitariano se esquivara de contar qualquer coisa. Que sacanagem!

Aiolia já estava morrendo de tanta curiosidade quando chegou a terça-feira seguinte. O tempo parecia se arrastar de tão lento. O leonino andava de um lado para o outro, apreensivo. Seu irmão era ótimo, ele tinha certeza. No entanto, Pandora era bem exigente. E se ela não tivesse gostado de sair com Aiolos? Dúvidas.

A impaciência acabou vencendo e Aiolia entrou quando o treino ainda estava pela metade, seguido por um Milo igualmente apreensivo. Sentaram-se muito quietos num canto e ficaram observando. Pandora os notou imediatamente, mas eles não tentaram se aproximar. Afrodite chegou logo depois e o resto do treino passou numa lerdeza agonizante.

Quando finalmente acabou e as pessoas começaram a ir embora, Aiolia decidiu perguntar de uma vez. Aproximou-se aparentemente tranquilo. O que traía sua postura era ficar mordendo o lábio inferior. Estava se arrependendo pela aposta. Como era bobo! Usar um _collant_ seria a maior vergonha de sua vida!

– E aí, Pandora? – perguntou dúbio, ao mesmo tempo cumprimentando e perguntando do encontro.

A ginasta apenas sorriu, soltando os cabelos escuros.

– Como foi? – Aiolia insistiu, impaciente.

– Muito bom – ela respondeu meio aérea.

– Aiolia vai ter que usar _collant_? – Milo se intrometeu, esperançoso, e ganhou um tabefe de Afrodite bem na nuca.

O leonino sentiu as entranhas se congelarem quando Pandora começou a rir. Só um pouco. Depois, ela afastou a franja levemente dourada de Aiolia para o lado, sorrindo de um jeito que o garoto achou bastante sexy, e Milo soube que tinha perdido.

Pandora ergueu o rosto do garoto, inclinando-se um pouco, e deu o selinho que ele tanto queria. Foi o maior êxtase que Aiolia já experimentara em sua breve existência. Sério! Sentiu um arrepio correr pela espinha enquanto ela o beijava. Pandora devia ter achado Aiolos legal pra caramba, ele pensou, pois, em vez de dar só o selinho, ela deslizou a língua quente sobre seu lábio inferior. Durou só um instante, mas foi perfeito. Aiolia sentiu uma pontada em seu baixo ventre e seus olhos brilhavam ao vê-la se afastar, após bagunçar-lhe os cabelos.

Como era bom estar vivo! _Não!_ Era maravilhoso! Pandora era maravilhosa! Que felicidade incrível!

Milo lançou um olhar desolado para o pisciano que, estranhamente, não parecia preocupado. Aiolia saiu correndo pelas ruas, animadíssimo, exclamando bobagens, e tiveram que ir atrás dele.

– _Que tal isso, Milo?_ – o leonino perguntou, eufórico, parando de correr bruscamente e abraçando o escorpiano. – _Não foi mágico? Não está com invejinha? Hahaha! Eu sou muito bom! Venci! Eu sou o rei do mundo! Ajoelhe-se e me venere! Hahaha!_

– Cai fora, Aiolia, e não enche o saco!

– Hahaha!

_– Vou te bater!_

O leonino o ignorou e continuou a falar coisas sem nexo. Até que Afrodite clareou a garganta e tirou a agenda da mochila, dizendo:

– Acho que não, Aiolia... – mostrou a data para o amigo. – O prazo se encerrou há dois dias. Vocês perderam.

Milo e Aiolia o fitaram com surpresa. O prazo já tinha acabado? Por que não lhes contara antes?

– Ué, agora eu queria ver no que ia dar sua aposta com a Pandora – replicou com ar distraído. – E que diferença faria? Você ia querer o beijo dela de qualquer forma, certo?

À menção do beijo, Aiolia voltou a se agitar todo feliz. É lógico que sim!

– Tanto faz! Estou com muito bom humor! Perdi, mas ganhei do mesmo jeito! Hahaha!

– Muito bem! – Afrodite sorriu para ele. Notou que o escorpiano não parecia tão de acordo e fez uma careta: – Não adianta, Milo, você perdeu! E, amanhã mesmo, vai pagar essa aposta.

O escorpiano fez um muxoxo, irritado tanto com o fato de ter perdido quanto com a animação de Aiolia.

* * *

><p>É claro que no dia seguinte, infelizmente, o pisciano não tinha se esquecido do fato de que era o vencedor. Quando as aulas acabaram, os três foram até a biblioteca onde sabiam que encontrariam Camus, como sempre.<p>

– Não posso fazer isso! – Milo exclamou, a realidade do que teria que fazer caindo em seus ombros. – Não dá! Já repararam no olhar gelado dele? _Ele vai me matar!_

– Deixa de ser _drama queen_, Milo! – Afrodite reclamou. – Quem começou com essa coisa de aposta foi você. Agora, seja macho e cumpra sua parte com honra!

Aí, já era apelação! Como assim ser macho? Ia beijar outro garoto! Fora que apelar para sua honra era um golpe muito baixo.

– Vai logo, Milo! – Aiolia exclamou, empurrando o amigo para dentro da biblioteca de uma vez.

Malditos! O escorpiano bufou e olhou ao redor. Camus estava bem ao fundo da biblioteca, que se encontrava vazia – para seu alívio. Passou pela bibliotecária distraída e foi se aproximando da_ sua vítima_, observando os dois amigos que o seguiram, rindo de toda a situação, e que trataram de se esconder atrás de uma prateleira, para não serem vistos pelo aquariano.

Milo parou de frente para o perfil do garoto sentado. Travava uma batalha interna. E agora? Como fazer? Por todos os deuses do Olimpo! Maldita hora em que tinha proposto aquela aposta absurda! Maldito Afrodite com sua nova aposta! E, também, maldito Aiolia, que havia ganhado um beijo apesar de ter perdido a aposta!

Camus olhava para a expressão consternada do colega com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Milo parecia preocupado e nervoso, fazendo caretas para o ar. De repente, o escorpiano bufou com impaciência e apontou-lhe um dedo, decidido:

– _Saca só, Camus!_

– Por que está gritando? – o aquariano inquiriu sem entender nada.

Milo piscou desconcertado.

– Ahn... Não sei... – balbuciou, antes de lançar um olhar aborrecido para o outro. – _Não tente me distrair!_

– ...

O escorpiano respirou fundo, preparando-se. Era a hora. Seria rápido e indolor. Beijar e correr por sua vida, já que o outro poderia matá-lo e tudo mais.

– Agora, confie em mim! – Milo exclamou, inclinando-se sobre o colega. – Vai dar tudo certo!

Antes que Camus pudesse protestar, o escorpiano rapidamente segurou-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos e pressionou os lábios sobre os dele. Seus olhos estavam bem fechados, ao contrário dos olhos arregalados do aquariano. Pronto, a ideia agora era correr, mas era mais fácil falar do que fazer, tanto que Milo continuou parado no mesmo lugar, estático.

E tudo porque teve a ligeira impressão de que Camus pressionava seus lábios de volta. Foi muito rápido para ter certeza. De qualquer forma, ficou paralisado. E agora? Arriscou abrir os olhos e, assim que viu que o francês também o fitava, imediatamente o soltou, afastando-se alguns passos para trás.

Camus o olhava sem raiva, mas sem mais nada também. Seus olhos estavam vazios. Como se nada tivesse acontecido, o aquariano voltou a prestar atenção no livro que estava lendo.

É claro que Milo, sendo quem era, ficou extremamente ofendido com tamanha falta de reação. Quer dizer, ele esperava indignação, violência, perguntas, _qualquer coisa_, mas não aquela indiferença toda. Feria seu ego escorpiano. Quis puxar Camus pelos cabelos e exigir uma reação mais congruente.

Hmm, melhor não.

Optou por sentar-se ao lado do francês, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e o rosto nas mãos, olhando emburrado para o aquariano. Em algum lugar de sua mente, sabia que deveria considerar uma sorte aquela apatia para ir embora. Obviamente, Milo ignorou isso e perguntou para o garoto ruivo:

– Por quê?

Levantando o olhar do livro para o colega, Camus replicou com sua voz monocórdia:

– Eu quem pergunto. _Por quê?_

O escorpiano respirou fundo, sentindo que devia se explicar. Foi o que fez. Contou tudo sobre a aposta para o francês, quase esperançoso de que, daquela vez, ele reagiria.

– Ok... – foi tudo o que o aquariano disse, muito friamente.

– Aff, Camus! – Milo impacientou-se. Sua perna agitando-se nervosamente sob a mesa. – Que raio de reação é essa?

Não muito longe dali, Aiolia e Afrodite se entreolharam. Milo queria apanhar por acaso?

Camus apoiou as duas mãos sobre a mesa e assumiu uma posição mais rígida quando replicou:

– Vamos ser racionais, Milo. Eu precisava de algumas partituras e você me emprestou, lembra?

O escorpiano assentiu. Recentemente, tinha esbarrado em um Camus frustrado por não encontrar uma determinada pasta na sala de música da escola. Quando soube quais partituras ele queria, Milo informou que as possuía e, no dia seguinte, emprestou-as para o colega.

– Bem, fiquei te devendo uma – o francês continuou seu raciocínio. – Agora, você _precisava_ me dar esse selinho e eu paguei minha dívida ao não me protestar. Fim.

– Ah... – fez o loiro, na falta de algo melhor para dizer. Calma aí, alguma coisa estava esquisita! – Mas, Camus, você não sabia que eu precisava fazer isso...

O aquariano nem piscou:

– Você estava todo nervoso e preocupado. Foi muito lógico concluir que precisava de _alguma coisa,_ mas que não sabia como pedir – Camus franziu o cenho por um instante. – Tanto é que não pediu mesmo.

– Hmm... – sem perceber, Milo sorriu daquele jeitinho meio sexy. – Se eu pedisse, você teria dado?

Camus estreitou os olhos para ele.

– Não abuse – concluiu friamente e voltou-se para o livro, ignorando solenemente qualquer tentativa de conversa posterior.

– Ok, ok! – Milo levantou-se enfim, dizendo enquanto se afastava: – Valeu, hein! Pela_compreensão _e tal – parou um momento, coçando o queixo de forma pensativa. – Quer saber? Meus amigos têm razão. Você até que é bem legal mesmo!

– ...

Quando o escorpiano saiu da biblioteca, já acompanhado por Aiolia e Afrodite, o francês finalmente se permitiu pensar sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido. Um dia, Camus teria um controle emocional tão extraordinário que ninguém seria capaz de dizer, só de olhar para seu rosto, o que se passava por sua mente aquariana. Contudo, naquele momento, ele tinha só doze anos e ficou tão vermelho quanto os próprios cabelos, conforme relembrava tudo o que aconteceu.

Doze anos e isso era tudo. Não era tão maduro quanto queria acreditar, afinal. Culpa dos malditos hormônios, que tinham lhe deixado curioso com essa coisa de beijo, certeza! E culpa de Milo, que _ofereceu_ a oportunidade sem deixar opção.

Nem tinha sido tudo aquilo, vai! Dominou-se. Foi só um selinho tolo. Camus balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos, e voltou a ler tranquilamente.

* * *

><p>Já longe dali, Milo respirava fundo. Estava aliviado como só alguém que sobrevivera para contar a história de um perigo poderia estar.<p>

– Viu como não foi difícil? – o pisciano provocou.

– Você quem pensa... – replicou amuado. Em seguida, olhou para o leonino e sorriu satisfeito. – Agora é a sua vez, meu caro!

Aiolia o fitou sem expressão por um instante, mas logo se lembrou dos lábios macios de Pandora sobre os seus e voltou a ficar eufórico. Era tão bom estar vivo! Uma garota mais velha! Supergostosa!

– _Se você começar com aquela alegria doida, de novo, eu vou te espancar!_ – Milo avisou inutilmente.

O leonino saiu correndo pelas ruas, irradiando alegria, obrigando os amigos a lhe seguirem no mesmo passo. Num instante, chegaram à casa de Mu. Aiolia ficou pulando no lugar, agitadíssimo, enquanto esperava a porta ser aberta.

Os amigos o fitavam com estranheza, mas e daí? Estava muito contente! Que importava ter que dar um selinho em um cara, se tinha ganhado um beijo da garota perfeita? A alegria era tanta que seria capaz de beijar até mesmo o Shaka!

Se o loiro metido implorasse por isso, é claro!

No momento, tudo o que queria era acabar logo com aquela aposta e ir para casa, relembrar o momento em sonhos acordados. Pelos deuses! Pandora era mesmo supergostosa!

Vários passos atrás, Milo e Afrodite reviravam os olhos, pela centésima vez, quando o tibetano abriu a porta. Como um raio, Aiolia foi para cima de Mu, num salto, abraçando o rapaz pelo pescoço.

– _Hey, Mu!_ – exclamou alto, extremamente sorridente.

– Olá... – o ariano balbuciou confuso. O que tinha acontecido com a raiva que sempre notava quando o menino o abraçava? Aiolia parecia estupidamente feliz. – Você está bem animado, hein?

_– Sim!_ – afirmou com olhos brilhantes. Ainda pendurava-se no rapaz.

Tudo o que se seguiu foi um absurdo de tão rápido. Aiolia emendou algumas sentenças sobre aposta perdida, falando num ritmo quase alucinado. Ingenuamente, Mu ainda tentava entender. Não teve tempo. Seu pescoço foi puxado um pouco para baixo e, de repente, teve seus lábios pressionados com força pela boca ansiosa do leonino.

Os queixos dos outros dois garotos caíram diante de tal comportamento _selvagem_. Só não estavam mais chocados do que Mu, que tinha, agora, seus olhos arregalados. A mente vazia diante daqueles lábios macios que pressionavam o seus com energia.

No entanto, tão rápido quanto o agarrou, Aiolia o soltou e se afastou dizendo:

– _Valeu! Não se preocupe!_ – acenou e sumiu correndo pela calçada.

Mu abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes, da forma como um peixe faria, e olhou atordoado para os dois garotos remanescentes. Alguém podia explicar alguma coisa? Tinha acabado de ser _atacado_ por um pré-adolescente cheio de hormônios em ebulição!

Era real aquilo? Acabara mesmo de ser beijado pelo irmão caçula de seu melhor amigo?

_Continua..._

* * *

><p>¹ Maniqueísmo, bem resumidamente, é uma doutrina religiosa em que o mundo está dividido em duas forças antagônicas: o Bem e o Mal, num estado permanente de conflito. Saiba ou não saiba, queira ou não queira, cada ser humano, pelo simples fato de nascer e viver, passa a integrar uma das duas frentes. E, sim, muita gente acredita que gêmeos são sempre um "bom" e o outro "mau"...<br>**  
><strong>NA: ****Nuss, esse capítulo deu trabalho. Mas aí está, a aposta chegou ao fim. E, sim, eu cogitei todas as possibilidades, o vencedor ainda não estava definido e essa foi a que se encaixou melhor /todascomemora No próximo o tempo vai passar mais um pouco e teremos adolescentes e hormônios pra todo lado ;3

Bem, não vou fazer lemons pra essa fic, ela é muito light, não creio que combinaria. MAS pra quem se interessar, combinei com meu beta de escrever algumas _side-stories_ dessa fic depois, pra contar as safadezas direitinho (entre outras coisas) ;D

Obrigada pelas reviews: _lappstift, Narcisa Le Fay, Camis, reneev, DW03, Orphelin, Cristinangelolima, Phill89, Inu_ (obrigada pelos elogios também, fico feliz que a fic se destaque por ser diferente ^^) e _Gabummon_ S2

Que tal esse capítulo?


	8. Trouble

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kuru, mas o enredo da fic me pertence, _thanks_.

**N/A: **Oee, agora que acabou a aposta é hora de buscar novos horizontes 8D

Obrigada ao _Orphelin_, meu carneiro-beta, que merece um cafuné do Mu pela betagem tão rápida (merece bem mais até, só que sabemos que o Aiolia é ciumento e... -q)

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

Capítulo VIII

_Se você está procurando por problemas_  
><em>Você veio para o lugar certo<em>  
><strong>Trouble - Elvis Presley<strong>

* * *

><p>Enquanto Afrodite e Milo explicavam a Mu, que continuava abismado, sobre a aposta, Pandora encerrava um treino de ginástica artística realizado excepcionalmente numa quarta-feira. Quando se viu só, já que seus fãs mirins apareciam apenas nas terças, Pandora espreguiçou-se felinamente e soltou os cabelos compridos.<p>

Estava tão distraída, certa de que não havia mais ninguém por perto, que se assustou quando um corpo masculino colou-se às suas costas e duas mãos fortes envolveram sua cintura. Só uma pessoa conseguia se aproximar tanto assim sem que ela notasse sua presença a tempo.

– Kanon...? – Pandora murmurou assombrada, virando o rosto para olhar por cima do ombro, mas sem se desvencilhar do rapaz. _Tão perto_. Podia sentir a respiração dele diretamente em sua bochecha.

– E aí, Pan? – ele exclamou, soando muito alegre, enquanto subia as mãos para o busto da ginasta. – _Mas que fartura, hein!_

Pandora imediatamente se soltou, afastando-se alguns passos para trás. Há quanto tempo não se viam? Semanas. E, agora, Kanon aparecia do nada, na maior intimidade, como se estivessem se encontrando diariamente. O que ele queria?

Kanon deu de ombros, displicente, e sorriu. Aquele sorriso de lado dele, meio libertino, meio perigoso. Pandora lembrava-se bem daquele sorriso. Ela o vira muitas vezes ao longo de noites sem fins, manhãs ensolaradas, tardes chuvosas... E, ah sim! Especialmente durante madrugadas frias.

– Você não viria sem um motivo – Pandora disse, cruzando os braços sobre o busto ao notar que o outro ainda encarava aquela parte de sua anatomia.

Era uma relação estranha a que tiveram, mas ela sempre soube disso, não é? Concordara com aquela... _amizade colorida_? Sem compromissos, sem cobranças e sem complicações sentimentais. Era só diversão.

Por que ele tinha que ter um irmão gêmeo? Confundia tudo! Ainda era divertido, mas Pandora começou a desconfiar que pudesse acabar gostando demais do jeito de Saga. Então, o gêmeo mais novo deve ter desconfiado da mesma coisa, porque parou de procurá-la e, sem ele, não havia o outro gêmeo também.

Ok, melhor assim! Tudo acabaria ruindo de qualquer forma. Kanon não nascera para relacionamentos sérios e, por consequência – ou causa, quem sabe –, Saga também não. Ela só não estava entendendo o que ele queria naquele momento. Assim, perguntou a única coisa que podia fazê-lo _reagir_ de alguma forma:

– Como vai o Saga?

Kanon a fitou com uma expressão quase sombria. No entanto, acenou com a cabeça, meio distraído, indicando que o irmão ia bem. Voltou a sorrir e perguntou:

– Como foi com o Aiolos?

Surpresa, Pandora abriu a boca sem emitir nenhum som. Aqueles dois se conheciam?

– Somos amigos, Pandy!

Ela o fitou com desconfiança. Por acaso, Kanon tinha algum envolvimento naquela aposta? Teria ele, de alguma forma, lhe atirado nos braços do sagitariano de propósito? Considerando a personalidade do geminiano, ela não duvidava. Aiolos tinha um jeito que lembrava um pouco Saga... Era bem capaz de Kanon ter feito isso para afastá-la do gêmeo mais velho.

– Se você acha... – ele replicou desinteressado e ambíguo. – Você está no lucro de qualquer forma. Aiolos é um bom partido, não acha?

Pandora assentiu, vendo-o se afastar de vez com um aceno e nenhuma explicação.

* * *

><p>Já Mu ganhou muitas explicações. Ele se surpreendeu ao saber o quão longe aquela mania de fazer apostas tinha chegado. Ele compreendeu a situação, ou achou que sim, mas continuou se sentindo estranho por ter sido beijado por um pré-adolescente.<p>

O ariano achou que as coisas ficariam num clima desconfortável depois daquilo, mas não. Foi como se um botão tivesse sido desligado no cérebro de Aiolia. Ele simplesmente parecia ter se esquecido do que tinha feito. Agia como sempre, com suas crises de humor, seus impulsos e sua energia inesgotável.

Depois de sua conversa com Shaka, quando descobriu que o loiro _gostava_ de Mu, o leonino finalmente se convenceu de que os dois não estavam tramando nada contra si. O que não o impediu de continuar abraçando o ariano deliberadamente na frente de Shaka. Só que, agora, era pra encher o saco do virginiano e deixá-lo enciumado.

Nessas horas, Shaka costumava revirar os olhos com todo o desprezo do mundo. Como se não bastasse as tolices do leonino, ultimamente ainda tinha que aguentar a presença de Ikki, o mais novo amigo de Aiolia que, para sua infeliz surpresa, também era do signo de Leão.

O indiano não se dava nada bem com os dois. Mentira! _Eles_ é que não se davam bem consigo. Afinal,_ nunca_ tinha dado motivos para toda aquela implicância, tinha? Shaka era uma pessoa exemplar. Enfim, não importava, mesmo porque havia ganhado uma nova pedra em seu sapato, mas perdido outra, já que Milo parecia ter lhe esquecido.

* * *

><p>O escorpiano tinha outras preocupações. Do tipo garotas e beijos. Sua frustração atingira níveis alarmantes depois do beijo que Aiolia conseguiu da bela Pandora. Como ia superar isso?<p>

E ainda tinha Shina também.

Milo passou todo o período da aposta tentando usar táticas de sedução para cima dela, mas não obteve muito progresso. Ela era tão difícil e arredia! Se o grego não fosse tão orgulhoso, teria desistido pelo cansaço.

Mas, alguma hora, a insistência seria recompensada. Era nisso que acreditava.

Tanto que, quase um mês depois de sua derrota vergonhosa – sim, pois mesmo tendo perdido também, Aiolia saíra ganhando no fim – e de suas abordagens, Milo conseguiu algum progresso com a italiana. Tinham acabado de chegar à escola e estavam no canto de sempre dos jardins, esperando dar a hora de entrarem na classe, quando ele sorriu _daquele jeito_ para Shina. Então, num gesto aparentemente despretensioso, Milo colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela. Subitamente, ela o encarou com impaciência já.

– Ah, vamos logo!

Irem logo para a classe ou para o passo seguinte que ele queria dar? Na dúvida, Milo deslizou um dedo da orelha até o queixo da garota e encostou os lábios nos dela. Deslizou-os bem de leve uma vez, testando. Tudo bem, nenhuma violência. Experimentou ousar um pouco mais e ficou radiante quando encostou a língua na dela. Conseguira finalmente! E ainda tinha sobrevivido com suas partes íntimas intactas.

Aí estava, tinha conseguido fazer algo antes de Aiolia. Um beijo de verdade, com língua e tudo!

O leonino deu de ombros quando soube. E daí? Não era nada que não pudesse conseguir também. Mas ser beijado por uma garota mais velha? Isso era diferente, especial... e, Milo não tinha conseguido!

* * *

><p>Aliás, tinham parado de ir com frequência aos treinos para verem Pandora. Milo por causa de sua frustração e por saber que, se ficasse em cima da treinadora, Shina não lhe daria chances mesmo. Aiolia por causa de seu irmão, que estava saindo com a ginasta. Não parecia certo ficar<em>secando<em> a garota do irmão. Já bastava o fato de não poder controlar seus sonhos com ela!

Eram sonhos que recendiam ao perfume de Pandora, tão perfeita, com sua boca avermelhada pressionada sobre a dele; a língua quente deslizando rapidamente sobre seu lábio inferior; os cabelos dela caindo como um manto sedoso sobre as faces de ambos e... Caramba! Como Aiolia podia lidar com isso? Com as curvas dela moldadas perfeitamente sob aquele _collant_ preto? E as pernas compridas e pálidas então? Era impossível não acordar todo ofegante, com o rosto corado e precisando se limpar com urgência. Constrangedor!

As coisas só _pioraram_ quando viu Pandora com uma roupa diferente pela primeira vez. Ela usava um vestido preto tão simples que não parecia lhe fazer jus à beleza. Mesmo assim, ela estava fascinante como sempre para Aiolia. A parte de baixo da vestimenta era plissada e, infelizmente, atrapalhava a visualização das coxas que o leonino não se cansava de ver; mas a parte de cima... Ah, aí sim, era um corpete perfeitamente ajustado, permitindo ao leonino vislumbrar o contorno superior daqueles seios alvos. E_ isso_ era algo que o _collant_ escondia.

As coisas conseguiram se complicar _ainda mais_ depois do dia em que voltou para casa antes do normal, por causa de um treino que foi cancelado. Sim, Pandora estava em sua casa, na sala, sendo devidamente pressionada contra uma parede por seu irmão. Aiolos levantava uma das pernas dela de encontro à cintura dele e dava pra ver que a perna da ginasta estava coberta até a coxa alva por uma meia sete-oitavos, fina e escura. Foi demais para Aiolia. Não que o casal tivesse notado sua presença. Nem mesmo quando passou em direção ao quarto como um raio.

* * *

><p>A única pessoa com quem Aiolia conversava sobre esse tipo de coisa era Kanon. Não podia falar com Aiolos, é claro, e o geminiano tinha se revelado mesmo uma pessoa muito divertida e <em>compreensiva<em> nesses assuntos indecentes. E ele sabia tanta coisa!

Só que Aiolos andava incomodado com tanta proximidade entre os dois. Isso ficou bem claro quando Aiolia o encontrou, sozinho e amuado, no canto do sofá.

– O que aconteceu? – o caçula perguntou, preocupado com aquela tristeza aparente.

Aiolos suspirou dramaticamente e disse:

– Você está me trocando... Ficou tão bravinho quando achou que o Mu queria roubar seu lugar como meu irmão... – suspirou de novo, fingindo limpar uma lágrima inexistente. – E, agora, fica aí, tentando colocar outro no meu lugar...

O leonino arregalou os olhos com uma surpresa quase palpável. Mas que diabos...?

– Kanon é um irmão melhor do que eu? – continuou Aiolos, com os olhos brilhantes, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior do jeitinho exato que o caçula fazia.

– Ninguém é melhor do que você! – Aiolia exclamou com veemência, abraçando o irmão pelos ombros. – Nós somos amigos. Ele não poderia roubar seu lugar, ué... Você mesmo já disse que esse tipo de coisa é impossível e... – interrompeu-se, piscando duas vezes e apertando os braços em volta do outro com firmeza. – _Hah!_ Você tá fazendo isso pra se vingar, né?

Aiolos começou a rir. Bem, não se vingar. Só queria que o caçula soubesse como tinha sido daquela vez em que o colocara na mesma posição, ao reclamar de Mu.

_– Não foi engraçado, Aiolos!_ – protestou emburrado, soltando-o e cruzando os braços.

– De qualquer forma, o que é que você tanto conversa com ele, mas que não pode falar comigo? – perguntou, puxando o irmão para que se sentasse em seu colo.

Aiolia corou furiosamente e começou a se debater para sair. Odiava ser tratado como criança! E era isso o que o irmão estava fazendo ao sentá-lo em seu colo, como quando era mais novo. Poxa, mesmo que fosse baixinho, já tinha treze anos!

O mais velho riu ainda mais, chamando o menino de bobo, e o prendeu em seu colo com toda a força. O lance sobre Kanon acabou tendo que ficar por isso mesmo, pois logo Aiolos se viu enroscado em um problema bem maior.

* * *

><p>Aiolos estava saindo com Pandora há quase meio ano e começava a considerar a ideia de oficializar o namoro. Porém, num dia qualquer, quando saía do treino de arco e flecha, foi abordado por alguém que não via há muito tempo.<p>

– Saori?

Ele se lembrou de que haviam namorado por um curto período aos dezesseis anos. Tinham dado um tempo, mas nunca voltaram. Saori acabou se mudando para o Japão, onde terminou o colegial e começou a universidade. Nunca mais tinham ouvido falar um do outro. Até esse dia em que ela apareceu do nada, querendo conversar.

A moça sorriu, evidenciando o mesmo tom de batom cor-de-rosa meio violáceo que usava desde que se conheceram. Continuava baixinha e peituda, mas sua expressão parecia mais suave.

Saori chamou o sagitariano para conversarem em algum lugar. Eram quase quatro anos distantes já! Tinha pedido transferência de universidade para voltar a morar na Grécia, então, seria bom voltar a ter contato com os antigos amigos.

Aiolos era mesmo um bom rapaz, mas continuava a entender muito pouco sobre as complexidades femininas. Demorou a perceber os gestos e os olhares encantadores que Saori lhe endereçava; também demorou a notar o ar aborrecido dela ao mencionar que existia uma namorada em potencial em sua vida; só não demorou a reparar que Saori estava com uma personalidade muito melhor, bem menos mimada e mandona, bem mais gentil e compreensiva.

O que Saori compreendia era muito simples para ela: tinha sido obrigada a aceitar dar um tempo em seu namoro, sem nunca o terem terminado oficialmente. Ou seja, eles ainda tinham algumas coisas para acertarem, mesmo depois de quatro anos. Saori era uma moça séria, não nascera para passar por inúmeros namoros. Seu lado romântico considerava extremamente válido se casar com aquele que fora seu primeiro amor: Aiolos.

Naturalmente, o sagitariano ficou boquiaberto quando esse ponto ficou claro. E agora? Não sentia mais nenhum tipo de interesse por Saori. Sem falar que havia Pandora. Aiolos não sabia ainda que uma mulher podia ser muito persistente em suas ideias.

Não que as coisas tenham melhorado, depois que ele soube. De fato, pioraram e muito. Pandora possuía uma personalidade bem determinada e não estava disposta a abrir mão de coisa alguma. Muito menos de alguém que, no caso, era Aiolos. Foram aí que começaram os problemas, as discussões entre as duas, as promessas e atitudes provocantes.

Aiolos não sabia o que fazer. Kanon tinha algumas sugestões que envolviam, no mínimo,_ménage à trois_, é claro! Aldebaran ria, feliz pelo sagitariano ter dado a volta por cima e saído da _seca_com louvor – duas gatinhas, rapaz? Saga nada dizia, mas, no fundo, torcia pelo bem de Pandora. Aiolia e Milo se prontificaram a _exorcizar_ Saori da vida do sagitariano, com toda a _meiguice _que só eles possuíam. Isso é, se Aiolos quisesse – apesar da evidente melhora da moça, ela ainda era um saco para os dois.

Porém, foi Shura quem conseguiu ajudar o sagitariano. Sim, o espanhol o escondia quando as duas moças ficavam incontroláveis demais. Mu tentou fazer isso primeiro, mas Saori sabia onde o ariano morava, então, não dava certo.

Um ano se arrastou nessa situação e Aiolos mal percebeu. Acabou decidindo que não queria nenhuma das duas. Só que, algumas vezes Pandora conseguia seduzi-lo. Já noutras, era Saori quem conseguia atraí-lo. Por fim, o sagitariano acabou se vendo enroscado em ambas.

* * *

><p>Tão enroscado quanto Milo estava com Shina. Era uma relação estranha a deles, movida por discussões acaloradas – por conta das personalidades geniosas de ambos – e por beijos igualmente calorosos. Era uma relação cheia de idas e vindas. De qualquer forma, tinham catorze anos já e Milo andava bem alegre.<p>

Tinha crescido finalmente! Estava três palmos mais alto do que Shina e Marin... e um palmo mais alto do que Aiolia. Ah, a vitória! Bem, estava mais alto do que seus outros amigos também, o que incluía Camus e, com um pouco mais de resistência, Shaka.

Depois daquela fatídica aposta perdida, Milo e o aquariano começaram a se entender melhor. Camus se tornou um bom amigo e esse fato aproximou o grupo todo, trazendo Shaka no pacote porque o virginiano já era próximo do francês.

Afrodite, por sua vez, crescia magnífico e deleitava-se com cada elogio e suspiro que lhe dedicavam. Entretanto, desdenhava o interesse que vinha com eles. Pessoas querendo lhe ser úteis, fazendo seus trabalhos e suas vontades... Ele ria, jogava as ondas dos cabelos brilhantes para trás e declinava cada oferta e convite.

A maioria de seus admiradores eram garotos e, destes, mais da metade não desistia mesmo depois de saber que Afrodite não era uma menina. Porque ele era belíssimo e isso fazia valer a pena. Quando descobriram sua predileção por rosas foi um caos. Pétalas e mais pétalas caindo de rosas para todos os lados.

Nem assim o pisciano se interessava. Além de Shura e seus lábios secos, mais ninguém chamara sua atenção ainda. Eventualmente, Afrodite soube que o espanhol fumava e foi meio decepcionante, porque o pisciano não gostava nenhum pouco de cigarros.

Não porque se preocupava com questões sobre a saúde e os malefícios do cigarro – e, certamente, Shura sabia de todos eles. O que incomodava mesmo Afrodite era a fumaça fétida que se impregnava em seus cabelos, depois que alguém se _atrevia_ a fumar no mesmo local em que ele estava. Podia suportar o cheiro por perto, mas impregnado em seus preciosos cabelos? Jamais!

No entanto, sua decepção durou só um instante. Depois se lembrou dos lábios secos e decidiu que não se importava de verdade. Valeria a pena, se tivesse uma chance e tudo o mais. Afrodite bem que se dedicava a tornar-se, ao menos, próximo do capricorniano, mas não era fácil.

* * *

><p>Mu poderia dizer o mesmo. Estava se relacionando com Shura há quase dois anos com pelo menos duas separações durante esse percurso. O espanhol era fechado demais. Vivia trancado em seu mundo interior e ninguém era capaz de adentrá-lo.<p>

Mu gostava muito dele e respeitava seu jeito. E, por mais que Shura não revelasse verbalmente seus sentimentos por si, conseguia sentir que a recíproca era verdadeira.

Mas, apesar de sua calma e sua paciência incomparáveis, às vezes Mu não podia se impedir de duvidar um pouco. Por exemplo, quando estava mexendo em alguns livros na casa do espanhol e encontrou uma fotografia entre as páginas de um deles. Era o retrato de uma moça muito bonita que, com longos cabelos claros e ondulados, possuía um ar solene. O ariano lembrava-se dela: era a ex-namorada de Shura.

Por um momento, o tibetano não conseguiu evitar o pensamento de que, talvez, o outro ainda tivesse algum sentimento pela ex. Entretanto, Shura nem se lembrava da existência daquela fotografia perdida em um livro que ele certamente nunca lia. Se lesse, já teria encontrado a imagem e a jogado fora. E foi exatamente isso o que disse que Mu podia fazer, se quisesse. Jogá-la fora. Não era um homem que se prendia a recordações, afinal.

Apesar disso, o ariano não teve ânimo para tal ato e deixou a foto sobre um móvel qualquer. Nunca mais soube dela depois disso.

Só que essa situação não foi nada perto do que começou a acontecer em seguida. Aquele problema envolvendo Aiolos estava deixando Mu ressabiado. O sagitariano passava muito tempo enfiado na casa de Shura e, bem, a verdade é que Mu ainda não tinha abandonado sua teoria sobre aqueles dois.

Era horrível sentir ciúmes de seu melhor amigo, mas não conseguia evitar. Shura e Aiolos se entendiam tão bem, eram tão cúmplices e o espanhol o admirava tanto... O ariano divagava sobre sua situação, começando a achar que acabaria saindo ferido dessa história toda.

Foi no ano em que Mu completou vinte e dois anos que um monte de pequenas coisas absurdas começou a acontecer. O ariano não fazia a menor ideia na época, mas depois começou a achar que elas eram alguma espécie de sinal sobre algo muito maior que estava se aproximando.

O ariano tinha uma cópia da chave da casa de Shura e não era incomum chegar lá antes deste. Ainda mais porque, às vezes, o horário que tinham a cumprir em seus estágios fazia com que se desencontrassem. Acontece que, numa noite qualquer, foi até a casa do outro. Abriu a porta distraído, divagando sobre a vida. Para sua surpresa, o capricorniano já estava lá, sentado no escuro de um jeito relaxado. Mantinha as pernas espaçadas e a cabeça pendendo para trás, no encosto do sofá. O copo pela metade em uma mão indicava que bebia algo alcoólico.

– Hey! – o ariano exclamou, segurando a maçaneta da porta ainda entreaberta.

O outro se mexeu languidamente e se levantou, aproximando-se de Mu. Nessa hora, o tibetano percebeu que aquele não era Shura, por mais que lembrasse o espanhol de alguma forma.

– Hey – ele repetiu, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

– Ahn... Desculpa, quem é você? – Mu perguntou um tanto confuso, mas com a voz calma.

O outro apenas balançou a cabeça em negação, parecendo ligeiramente impaciente.

– Pergunta errada – replicou, bebendo o conteúdo do copo em um gole só. – Mas você pode me chamar de Máscara da Morte.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>NA: ****OK, o tempo passou, mas os garotos mal aparecerem em sua glória adolescente. Mas era realmente necessário esse capítulo de transição (onde fechamos um arco da fic - infância/pré-adolescência - e vamos começar outro) e teria ficado imenso se mostrasse mais.

Ah sim, não se desesperem quanto ao caso do Mu. Lembrem-se de que a fic pretende ser leve e divertida (e não dramática e sofrida oo) :D E, além do MM, tem mais alguns personagens pra aparecer, mas adianto que o italiano é o mais relevante mesmo...

Bem, obrigada pelas reviews: _reneev, Inu, Narcisa Le Fay, Orphelin, DW03, DanizGemini_ e _Phill89_! :D

Que tal esse capítulo?

_ps. quem puder votar na enquete do meu perfil eu agradeço também (kisses para os lindos que já votaram :*)_


	9. Youth Gone Wild

**Disclaimer:** Personagens do Kurumada. Meu enredo. Eis tudo.

**N/A: **Só duas notinhas antes da fic, sendo que a primeira vale pelo resto da fic... '-'

_**1.**_ Pelas minhas pesquisas, a "idade de consentimento" na Grécia é 15 anos. Ou seja, uma pessoa mais velha se relacionar com um adolescente dessa idade não é pedofilia, nem abuso sexual, nem nada assim (desde que não seja contra a vontade do mais novo, é claro).

**_2._ **Esse capítulo contém ÁLCOOL e algumas palavras meio "impróprias", mas não estou incentivando ninguém a beber nem nada assim, hein! -q

_Orphelin_, meu carneiro-beta, obrigada pela betagem, como sempre S2

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

Capítulo IX

_Olho e vejo que não sou apenas eu_  
><em>Estamos bem altos, nunca haverá dúvidas<em>  
><em>Somos os jovens!<em>  
><strong>Youth Gone Wild - Skid Row<strong>

* * *

><p>Mu ficou francamente impressionado ao escutar a alcunha do desconhecido. Entretanto, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Shura chegou e parou atrás de si, na soleira da porta. E, pela primeira vez, o ariano viu uma sombra de sobressalto no rosto do espanhol, embora ela não deixasse transparecer a menor ideia do que o outro pensava. Durou só um segundo. Shura imediatamente voltou a ficar circunspecto como sempre.<p>

Por sua vez, Máscara da Morte encarou o capricorniano com um sorriso ainda mais amplo, porém, não menos sarcástico, ao reparar que este carregava um florete na mão.

– E aí_, D'Artagnan? _– indagou como cumprimento. Sem esperar resposta, voltou a olhar para Mu indiscretamente, perguntando para o espanhol: – O que aconteceu com aquela sua namorada gostosa?

Shura o encarou com indiferença, sem se dar ao trabalho de responder.

– Ahn, desculpa, mas vocês são amigos? – Mu arriscou perguntar.

– Primos... – o capricorniano informou secamente. Sem desviar os olhos de Máscara da Morte, estendeu o florete para o tibetano, num pedido mudo para o que guardasse.

Sentindo a tensão do momento, o ariano resolveu deixá-los a sós para conversarem, levando o florete consigo para o quarto de Shura.

– Suponho que você entrou aqui por conta própria – o espanhol comentou, trancando a porta e acendendo a luz antes de se sentar no sofá.

Num gesto desdenhoso, Máscara da Morte deu de ombros. Infiltrações não eram nada para ele. Sentou-se no outro sofá, de forma extremamente displicente, e sorriu com prepotência.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Shura perguntou, indo direto ao ponto. Fez menção de chamar o outro pelo nome, mas ele o interrompeu antes.

– Agora sou Máscara da Morte – disse, recebendo um arquear de sobrancelha como réplica. – Acredite, combina perfeitamente comigo – explicou, seus dedos brincando com as placas de identificação que pendiam de uma corrente em seu pescoço.

Naquele momento, Shura encarou o outro como se não mais o conhecesse. Pensou em como os parentes são somente estranhos, com os quais não se tem outra opção a não ser compartilhar laços sanguíneos, e observou Máscara da Morte, tentando reconhecê-lo depois de quase quatro anos de distanciamento.

Os cabelos estavam muito mais curtos e arrepiados do que ele costumava usar no colegial; os lábios eram mais finos do que Shura se lembrava; e a pele, sem dúvidas, estava mais bronzeada. Será que os olhos dele já tinham aquele brilho tão selvagem quando eram mais novos?

Não sabia. E, de repente, percebeu que não se importava em saber. A presença daquele seu primo sempre incluía problemas variados. O que ele queria agora?

Alheio à análise que o capricorniano fazia, Máscara da Morte se levantou para encher seu copo vazio com mais bebida. Pegou um copo para Shura também, aproximando-se de novo com os passos silenciosos de seus coturnos surrados, e estendeu-lhe o frasco, dizendo com um humor duvidoso:

– Vou voltar a morar com você, _priminho_.

Mu não viu nenhum problema quando soube dessa resolução. Aqueles dois eram primos, afinal. Achou que tudo ficaria bem, mesmo que Shura não tivesse lhe contado o nome verdadeiro do parente, alegando que, àquela altura, não faria diferença. Pensando bem, o espanhol não tinha lhe contado quase nada sobre o outro.

Tudo o que o tibetano ficou sabendo foi que Máscara da Morte era um italiano da mesma idade deles. Possuía uma personalidade hostil e prepotente, sem paciência para frescuras. Desde que terminara o colegial, ninguém da família tinha ouvido falar nele, pois cortara qualquer contato ao virar um soldado. E, agora, tinha resolvido voltar. Se Máscara da Morte tinha sido afastado ou afastara-se do exército, era um mistério.

Um mistério tão grande quanto o motivo que faria o italiano aumentar o leve ciúme de Mu em relação a Shura, fazendo com que, mais tarde, o ariano sentisse uma exaltação absurda e nunca experimentada antes.

* * *

><p>Aiolia já estava exaltadíssimo, mas de alegria, por suas próprias razões juvenis. Quinze anos finalmente! Plena adolescência. Tinha acabado de começar o colegial e algumas coisas tinham mudado positivamente. Começando pelos esportes que praticava. Manteve a maioria deles, mas substituiu o <em>baseball<em> pelo tiro esportivo e o tênis pela esgrima.

No último caso, Afrodite resolvera acompanhá-lo. O leonino desconfiava que a decisão do amigo tinha algo a ver com o fato de o instrutor de esgrima ser Shura. Contudo, o sueco era bem evasivo sobre isso.

Além dos esportes, Aiolia continuava praticando bateria e começou a ter aulas de guitarra também. Sua afinidade com instrumentos musicais era tanta que Milo ficou aborrecido quando percebeu que o leonino tocava guitarra tão bem quanto ele, sendo que o escorpiano já tocava o instrumento há um ano e meio quando Aiolia começou.

E o colégio... Ah, Aiolia e Milo estavam adorando. Afinal, ficavam cercados por garotas desenvolvidas, cujas indumentárias incluíam saias de pregas bem mais curtas do que aquelas que usavam no ginásio.

Além disso, Aiolos estava certo e o leonino tinha crescido o bastante para ultrapassar todas as garotas de sua classe e todos os amigos também – com exceção de Milo, mas enfim –, o que significava que Marin não podia mais chamá-lo de baixinho.

Marin... Eles tinham ficado algumas vezes, mas o orgulho de Aiolia não lhe permitia namorar sério uma garota mais alta do que ele. Sem falar que ela era sua amiga desde que eram crianças.

No entanto, olhando para aquela moça em que Marin tinha se transformado, ele achava bem difícil enxergar a garotinha de sua infância. Lembrava-se vagamente dos joelhos ossudos, sempre ralados; dos quadris estreitos vestidos em shorts curtos manchados de amoras, tão manchados quanto as pontas dos dedos de unhas roídas; ela inteira cheirando a grama e bloqueador solar – a mãe se preocupava que as poucas sardas de Marin se multiplicassem desenfreadamente sob o sol –; só os cabelos, presos firmemente com aquelas duas fitas azuis, davam-lhe um pouco de feminilidade, apesar das folhas que se agarravam aos fios ruivos sem discrição.

Só que, agora, o corpo inteiro de Marin estava mudado, deixando para trás o formato magro e reto de menina. Ela usava os cabelos ruivos soltos com muita frequência; não roía mais as unhas e se arrumava como a moça que era. Inclusive, Aiolia e Milo voltaram a assistir os treinos de ginástica artística quando os _collants_ de Marin e Shina começaram a moldar-lhes as formas interessantes que adquiriram com a adolescência.

E, bem, todos os seus amigos diziam que Marin gostava dele, embora Aiolia não conseguisse distinguir qualquer diferença do gostar como amigo, de sempre, para o gostar como um namorado.

Mas estava divagando...

Era noite de sábado! Ele tinha quinze anos! Pela primeira vez ia para um daqueles eventos de rock que não podia ir antes! E era por isso que Aiolia estava tão agitado. Todos estariam lá, até mesmo Camus e Shaka – o primeiro, convencido depois de muita, _muita_ insistência de Milo; o segundo, convencido depois de saber que Mu também iria.

Na hora em que saíram de casa, Aiolos suspirou aliviado quando não encontrou nem Pandora e nem Saori do lado de fora. Esse era outro problema. Desde que aquelas duas começaram a _disputá-lo_, o sagitariano, que tanto gostava de ficar em casa, se viu obrigado a passar cada vez mais tempo fora de seu _lar doce lar_.

– Vocês dois não vão me dar trabalho hoje, hein? – disse para o leonino, que o seguia junto com Milo.

Ambos imediatamente fizeram expressões de inocência nada convincentes. _Certo._ Aiolos suspirou de novo. Ia ser uma longa noite, pensou, torcendo para que suas perseguidoras não aparecessem por lá. Sabia que as chances de Saori ir eram quase nulas, já que não era o tipo de lugar que ela gostava, mas Pandora era bem capaz de dar o ar de sua graça.

O lugar para onde iam chamava-se Meikai e, basicamente, não era nada além de uma espécie de clube de campo bem simples, com algumas áreas cobertas que abrigavam um palco e quiosques que vendiam bebidas, lanches e bugigangas diversas. O Meikai costumava promover diversos eventos de rock, com bandas não profissionais e encontro de motoqueiros.

Naturalmente, naquela noite não seria diferente. Ainda eram dez horas e o lugar já estava cheio de motocicletas Harley-Davidson estacionadas; centenas de pessoas com cabelos compridos, roupas escuras e tatuagens curiosas; e uma banda já se apresentava no palco.

– Hey, irmãos Ai-Ai e Milóvski! – exclamou Kanon, aproximando-se do trio junto com Saga.

– _Ai-Ai?_ – replicou o sagitariano pela décima vez na vida, olhando freneticamente ao redor.

– Você sabe, abreviei os nomes de vocês. _AI-olos_ e _AI-olia_, ou seja, _Ai-Ai_ – Kanon explicou pela décima vez, olhando o amigo com estranheza. – Relaxa, cara! Pelo que vi, suas_ amantes_ não vieram...

– Elas não são minhas amantes! – Aiolos protestou inutilmente, pois apenas Saga lhe deu atenção.

Kanon passara os braços ao redor dos ombros de Aiolia e Milo, falando baixinho qualquer coisa sobre bebidas alcoólicas e rindo com eles.

– Os outros ainda não chegaram? – Aiolos perguntou para o gêmeo mais velho.

– Shura e Aldebaran estão perto do palco, assistindo a banda, junto com Afrodite e as garotas. Os demais eu ainda não vi – Saga respondeu e, logo depois, foi para perto do palco também.

O sagitariano teve a impressão de ter visto Pandora e, por isso, resolveu dar uma volta – não sem antes lembrar aos garotos mais novos, com firmeza, de que eles deveriam se comportar. Aiolia e Milo começaram a protestar que não eram mais crianças, fazendo com que Kanon prometesse cuidar deles e, depois, os levasse para conhecer o local. Especialmente as bebidas, claro!

O último a chegar foi Mu, algum tempo depois, acompanhado por Shaka e Camus. Tanto o som alto quanto o excesso de pessoas não agradavam aos três, mas o ariano já estava acostumado. O indiano seguia com os braços cruzados e a expressão sisuda. Não conseguia se lembrar do motivo para ter concordado em ir. Tudo o que ia conseguir era ver Mu perto de outra pessoa... e nem imaginava que Ikki também apareceria por lá.

Sem falar nos absurdos todos que viriam.

* * *

><p>Pouco mais de uma hora depois, quando Shaka já tinha se adaptado um pouco mais ao ambiente, Milo e Aiolia começaram a aparentar certa alegria estranha.<p>

– E aí, loiro azedo! – o leonino exclamou, dando um peteleco na cabeça do indiano que, é claro, se indignou.

– Olha o respeito.

– _Peito?_ – Milo murmurou distraído, bebericando algum _cocktail _em seu copo. – Eu gosto de peito! Vocês viram como a Shina tá gostosa com aquele corpete?

– Eu vi! – exclamou Aiolia, soando muito alegre.

Camus e Shaka reviraram os olhos.

– Epa! Tira o olho, baixinho! – o escorpiano prontamente retrucou. – Ou você quer que eu fique olhando pro traseiro da Marin naquela calça jeans justa?

– Pelo jeito, você já olhou bastante... – Aiolia fez um muxoxo e estendeu seu copo para Camus provar. – E não me chame assim! Somos quase da mesma altura!

– Nada disso, eu sou um palmo mais alto!

O aquariano encarou o copo que lhe foi oferecido, com uma pontinha de curiosidade. Recebeu um olhar incrédulo de Shaka quando resolveu experimentar. Logo o francês, tão responsável, ia beber também?

– Bem, eu tenho responsabilidade o suficiente para isso – Camus garantiu, sendo lógico. – Além do mais, eu já bebi vinho em casa algumas vezes.

Aiolia e Milo ainda estavam discutindo sobre altura, alheios aos outros dois.

– Parece suco de frutas, é bom – o ruivo declarou, estendendo o copo para o loiro. – Prova um pouco, Shaka.

O indiano cheirou o copo, relutantemente, e decidiu provar. Não era menos responsável do que Camus, afinal.

– Aff, quer saber? – indagou Aiolia, dando as costas para o escorpiano e debochando: – Dane-se se você é mais alto, eu sou maior do que você em outros aspectos!

Shaka quase engasgou com a bebida depois dessa informação. Camus ficou em silêncio. Milo encarou o leonino com uma expressão extremamente chocada.

_– Não é não!_

– Você sabe que sim – Aiolia insistiu, colocando a mão ao lado da boca antes de confidenciar para os outros dois: – Sabem, nós medi-...

_– Cale essa boca, seu imbecil!_ – o escorpiano interrompeu, dando um tabefe na cabeça do leonino antes de puxá-lo pela gola da camiseta para longe dos amigos.

– Milo tem pinto pe-que-no! – Aiolia ainda cantarolou.

– É só _um_ centímetro de diferença, seu animal!

– Mas é_ menor! _Hahah!

Depois que eles se afastaram, Camus e Shaka se entreolharam. O virginiano se sentiu um iluminado ao concluir a veracidade de algo que já o vinha incomodando há algum tempo:

– Intimidade é uma droga.

– É – o ruivo concordou, lacônico, pegando o copo de volta.

– Estou falando sério. A pessoa fica íntima e começa a falar e a fazer coisas impróprias na sua frente. Olha só aqueles dois. Pessoas íntimas são as primeiras a criticar, implicar e reclamar – Shaka massageou as têmporas. – Isso que é amizade? Não é possível.

– Bem, sim – Camus assentiu, estendendo o copo de volta para o loiro, depois de beber. – O Milo, por exemplo, vive implicando comigo e me chamando de _desgraçado_ num tom de _você é incrível!_quando eu estou termino de tocar violino.

O indiano lançou um olhar que dizia claramente que amizade é uma coisa estranha.

– Você sabe, não é só isso – Camus continuou. – Eles podem ser os primeiros a criticar, mas também são os primeiros a nos defender.

– É absurdo! – Shaka exclamou, bebendo mais um gole e devolvendo o copo vazio para o francês. – Isso que eu não entendo. O Ikki é um tormento na minha vida, assim como o Aiolia, mas teve um dia em que eles só faltaram partir para violência física, contra uns sujeitos do terceiro ano, porque vieram me criticar. E eu nem precisava de _ajuda_.

Camus esboçou um sorriso de lado para ele.

– Meus parabéns, Shaka, você reclama e reclama, mas nem percebeu que já virou amigo deles há algum tempo.

O indiano arregalou levemente os olhos azuis diante de tal constatação. Não era possível, era?

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, Mu estava caminhando ao lado de Shura numa área bem mais afastada do palco e das pessoas. Por mais que seus amigos já soubessem daquela relação, eles não costumavam ficar se expondo em público. Então, eles só caminhavam próximos um do outro, mas não muito. Em silêncio.<p>

O ariano estava pensando em perguntar onde estava Máscara da Morte. Apesar do italiano estar morando com Shura, quase não era visto nem por Mu e nem pelo espanhol. Entretanto, antes que pudesse falar algo, sentiu os cabelos de sua nuca serem agarrados e teve o corpo prensado, com tudo, contra uma árvore, enquanto uma língua lambia-lhe a boca com lascívia.

O tibetano reprimiu uma exclamação de surpresa. Gostava quando Shura o surpreendia assim. Abraçou-o de volta e correspondeu a todos os toques, embora tenha feito de uma forma mais comedida. Ficaram alguns momentos assim, mais sentindo o calor um do outro do que se agarrando sem pudores.

– Se for pra vocês ficarem só assim, prefiro assistir a um filme pornô...

– Máscara da Morte! – exclamou Mu assustado, empurrando levemente o espanhol para trás. – Há quanto tempo você está aí?

O italiano balançou levemente a garrafa que carregava consigo e olhou para cima, pensativo. Desde que Mu tinha resolvido corresponder às carícias do seu primo? Como é que eles não tinham percebido sua presença?

– Muito indiscreto você – disse Shura secamente, chamando, com um gesto, o ariano para que caminhasse consigo de volta para perto do palco.

Máscara da Morte gargalhou depois que o tibetano esboçou um sorriso desconcertado, respirou fundo e foi atrás do espanhol. Mu mal tinha dado dois passos quando levou outro susto.

Sim, pois Aiolos tinha acabado de aparecer do nada e atirara-se nos braços de Shura, pedindo ajuda. Pandora estava lá no Meikai também! O sagitariano tinha fugido antes que ela o visse, mas não sabia muito bem o que fazer.

Mu quase revirou os olhos para a cena. Precisava ter _outra_ conversa com o grego sobre a dificuldade dele em terminar de vez com as duas, porque, sério, aquela situação estava ficando insustentável.

– E esse aí? – o italiano perguntou, oferecendo a garrafa para Mu.

– É uma longa história... – respondeu, recusando o que lhe foi oferecido. – Não sou muito de beber álcool.

– Opa, então vamos atrás de uma bebida de _maricas_ pra você! – exclamou, já arrastando Mu para longe do local.

O tibetano tentou protestar, mas, quando olhou para trás e viu que Shura nem sequer tinha percebido sua ausência, cruzou os braços, um pouco exasperado, e se deixou levar.

* * *

><p>Assim como Shura tinha feito, o escorpiano achou um canto para sumir junto com Shina, intencionando um momento de <em>diversão<em> entre eles. Infelizmente, ela não estava muito receptiva, porque Milo parecia meio bêbado. Os dois acabaram discutindo. Logo, Milo voltou para perto de Shaka e Camus, notando que Afrodite estava com eles também.

– Hey, cambada! O que vocês têm de bom aí?

– Vinho! – o pisciano respondeu, estendendo-lhe uma garrafa e um copinho plástico. – Foi o Kanon quem nos deu, haha.

Milo prontamente aceitou e lançou um olhar estranho para os outros dois amigos. Aqueles dois certinhos estavam bebendo, é?

– Vinho é como suco de uva pra mim – Camus informou numa voz fria e perfeitamente sóbria.

– Eu não estou bebendo nada – Shaka disse logo depois, altivo.

– Verdade, loiro? – Ikki perguntou desconfiado, aproximando-se com Aiolia.

O virginiano meramente estreitou os olhos para ele. Camus estava louco, eles não eram amigos coisa nenhuma!

– Que tal um jogo? – sugeriu Afrodite que, assim como Milo, Aiolia e Ikki, não parecia estar muito sóbrio.

– Se for aquele de verdade ou desafio, nem pensar, ok? – o escorpiano avisou, fazendo careta.

– Conheço um legal, mas precisaríamos de um baralho... – disse Ikki, dando de ombros.

– Já sei! – exclamou o pisciano, surrupiando a garrafa de volta para encher seu próprio copo. –_Eu nunca_!

Os seis se sentaram em círculo enquanto Afrodite explicava as regras para os que não conheciam. Era bem simples. Uma pessoa dizia _eu nunca_ e completava com alguma frase. Quem já tivesse feito, inclusive a pessoa que falou, bebia um gole. Quem não tivesse feito, não bebia, naturalmente.

– Eu não vou jogar isso – Shaka declarou convicto. – Vocês vão acabar todos bêbados.

– Nós somos jovens, seu _nerd_, não custa nada experimentar!

– Cale-se, Aiolia. Isso é idiotice.

– Pense que você vai alcançar uma espécie de iluminação, loiro - Ikki opinou. – Se bem que... do jeito que você é todo careta e metido, aposto que não vai ter motivo nenhum pra beber, haha!

Shaka revirou os olhos para o oriental, com muito desdém, e não cedeu.

– Vamos logo! – Afrodite os interrompeu, levantando uma das mãos. – Eu começo! _Eu nunca dei um fora em alguém..._

Os cinco o encararam quando só o pisciano bebeu.

– Em quem você deu um fora, Dite?

Afrodite jogou os cabelos para o lado, tentando se lembrar. Em tanta gente! Os outros o olharam de forma repreensiva.

– O que eu posso fazer? _É impossível não me amar!_

– ...

– Minha vez! – exclamou Ikki, sorrindo de lado. – _Eu nunca me interessei pelo Afrodite..._

Ninguém bebeu.

– Bando de _Neandertais_ – Afrodite afirmou com convicção. – Vocês não sabem apreciar a verdadeira beleza.

– _Eu nunca..._ – começou Aiolia, olhando de viés para o escorpiano. – _Beijei uma garota mais velha do que eu..._ – e bebeu.

Milo olhou feio para ele, sentindo a indireta-mais-do-que-direta, mas então se surpreendeu quando Camus também bebeu.

– Quem? – quis saber, curiosíssimo.

– Não importa. Vocês não conhecem – replicou indiferente.

– Aff, Camus! Enfim... – o escorpiano encarou Aiolia. – _Eu nunca tive um e setenta e seis de altura..._

Daquela vez, somente Ikki acompanhou Milo na bebida.

– _Otário de pinto pequeno!_ – o leonino resmungou.

– Sério, Milo? – Afrodite se pronunciou feliz.

– Porra! Eu já falei que-...

– _Eu nunca comparei o tamanho de nada no meu corpo com ninguém..._ – Camus interrompeu entediado e assistiu Milo e Aiolia beberem, visivelmente contrariados.

E os cinco continuaram jogando pela meia hora seguinte, bebendo vinho e alguns _cocktails_ de frutas, que ganharam de Kanon e Aldebaran.

– _Eu nunca fiz sexo..._ – lamentou-se Milo num tom de voz meio triste, apesar de claramente embriagado.

Apenas Ikki bebeu, satisfeito. Logo em seguida, Shina e Marin apareceram, olhando com descrença para os rapazes. Bêbados! Até mesmo Camus parecia um tanto alterado! E onde estava o Shaka?

– Boa pergunta – disse Afrodite, após olhar lentamente ao redor.

– Seus tontos! Ele pode estar passando mal em algum lugar! – Shina bronqueou, olhando especialmente para o escorpiano antes de se afastar dizendo: – Vamos procurar o Shaka!

Com uma falta de equilíbrio visível, Aiolia, Afrodite e Ikki se levantaram, cada um indo para um lado em busca do virginiano. Camus também se levantou e tentou ajudar Milo a fazer o mesmo, mas não estava sendo nada fácil.

– Você vê como ela me trata? – o grego indagou, sem realmente esperar uma resposta, ignorando as tentativas do amigo de levantá-lo pelos braços. – Poxa, nós somos adolescentes já e ficamos há quase três anos... Três anos! E ela ainda não me deixa avançar quase nada... Eu também tenho minhas necessidades, sabia?

Camus bufou._ Ótimo_, Milo era do tipo de bêbado falastrão.

– Hoje mesmo ela brigou comigo – o grego continuou, apoiando-se no outro e levantando-se enfim. – A gente estava lá no fundo, perto de umas árvores, dando uns _amassos_, sabe?

– Eu realmente não quero saber os detalhes.

– Não seja malvado – Milo puxou o francês pelo pulso e saiu cambaleando, arrastando-o consigo. – Venha, eu vou te mostrar!

Os protestos de Camus foram inúteis. Ele começou a desconfiar que talvez tivesse bebido um pouco além do que seria aceitável. Do contrário, Milo nunca conseguiria arrastá-lo para lugar nenhum. Lógico!

– Olha! – o loiro pediu, quando parou de andar, soltando o outro. – Foi mais ou menos aqui... Ou mais pra lá? Haha, é tudo igual nesses lados!

– _Okay_, Milo – o ruivo anuiu, olhando ao redor. As pessoas realmente não iam muito para aquele lado, pensou.

Se não tivesse bebido, Camus teria concluído que as pessoas usavam aquele tipo de área afastada justamente para ter momentos de privacidade. Eles podiam não estar vendo, mas era bem provável que outros casais estavam escondidos por ali.

– Foi assim... – Milo continuou, trazendo o aquariano para si pela cintura.

– Hey! – Camus exclamou, quando o grego deslizou as mãos pelas laterais de seu corpo e o beijou no pescoço.

– Relaxa, só vou te mostrar que não fiz nada demais! Pra você concordar comigo que a Shina exagerou e tal! – Milo explicou num murmúrio quente direto no ouvido do outro, antes de lamber-lhe o lóbulo da orelha bem devagar. – E aí eu fiz assim...

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>NA: ****Beem, de todos os _drinking games_ que conheço *aquelas* acho que "Eu Nunca" era o que se encaixava melhor... até porque o de "Verdade ou Desafio" já virou clichê faz tempo e os outros envolvem baralho e são meio complexos. Como eu disse, não estou incentivando ninguém a beber... u_u'

Obrigada pelas reviews: _reneev, Orphelin, __Narcisa Le Fay, Camis,__ DanizGemini_ e _DW03_! :D

Que tal esse capítulo?


	10. Separate Ways: Worlds Apart

**Disclaimer:** A fic é minha, mas Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu sou ruim em matemática, mas não tanto quanto o tio Kuru...

**N/A: **Bem, as notas do capítulo anterior servem para esse também. Com mais uma que eu poderia explicar no fim do capítulo, mas achei mais interessante colocar no início mesmo, já que se aplica a várias situações...:

_"In vino, veritas"_ é uma expressão latina que quer dizer "No vinho, está a verdade", no sentido de que o comportamento de alguém que está sob o efeito do álcool reflete emoções verdadeiras, talvez mais do que as que ela manifesta quando sóbria.

Meu carneiro-beta, _Orphelin,_ obrigada pela betagem, pelas dicas, pela paciência, etc... 8D

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

Capítulo X

_Uma noite você se lembrará_  
><em>Como nos tocamos<em>  
><em>E fomos para nossos caminhos separados<em>  
><strong>Separate Ways (Worlds Apart) - Journey<strong>

* * *

><p>Satisfeito consigo mesmo, Milo deslizou a mão pelo tórax de Camus ao mesmo tempo em que mordia levemente o pescoço pálido deste. Tentava reconstruir a cena que protagonizara com Shina, para provar ao amigo que tinha razão ao afirmar que a garota havia exagerado. Entretanto, assim que fez isso, o francês agarrou-lhe o pulso com firmeza.<p>

– Calma aí! Ainda não chegou a parte em que ela me interrompeu...

Camus o encarou com tanta frieza que Milo começou a cair em si.

– Ehrm, isso foi _meio gay_, né?

O ruivo arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele.

– Por que você é obcecado por mim, Milo? – indagou, apertando o pulso do outro com mais força.

O escorpiano piscou duas vezes e sorriu bobamente:

– Sou?

– Você não tem o direito de ficar me agarrando de surpresa sempre que quiser.

– Ahn... – fez o grego, tentando escapar do aperto do outro sem a menor força.

Poxa, três anos atrás, tinha sido uma aposta! Foi o tonto do Aiolia quem escolheu o francês para que desse aquele selinho. Quanto ao que tinha acabado de fazer...

– Ehrm... – Milo continuou titubeando, os olhos inquietos em qualquer lugar, menos no rapaz à sua frente. – Eu não sei... Posso colocar a culpa na bebida?

Camus estalou a língua em desconsideração e o soltou, virando-se de costas. Então, num tom frio e controlado demais para alguém que claramente tinha bebido além da conta, disse:

– Espero que entenda minha lógica. É a segunda vez que você me _ataca_. Devo ter meu momento também, não acha?

– Como as-...? – Milo tentou perguntar, mas foi interrompido pelas mãos geladas do aquariano que, de repente, estavam em seu rosto, segurando-o com firmeza.

Não foi um selinho apressado, ou desajeitado, que o ruivo lhe deu. Não, ele realmente o beijou. Aproveitou que os lábios do grego estavam semiabertos e deslizou a língua entre eles, compartilhando o gosto etílico de sua boca com a de Milo.

O escorpiano arregalou os olhos. As coisas não faziam mais sentido. Ele estava bêbado, agitado e... Droga! Pensar na situação era uma tarefa árdua demais naquele momento. Resolveu que nada importava, afinal. Queria se divertir! Assim, Milo correspondeu com um entusiasmo renovado, novamente envolvendo o francês em seus braços.

* * *

><p>Em outro ponto do Meikai, Mu e Máscara da Morte estavam sentados em um banco de madeira bem perto de um quiosque de bebidas. O italiano tinha entregado um copo com algo que parecia suco de frutas para o ariano e, depois, permanecido em total silêncio, tal como uma estátua.<p>

Mu bebericou do conteúdo do copo que lhe foi entregue com um ar pensativo. Estava preocupado, mas não só com seu relacionamento. Preocupava-se, também, com seu melhor amigo. Perguntava-se qual poderia ser o problema de Aiolos. Garotas à parte, tinha alguma coisa muito errada acontecendo com o grego.

O sagitariano era uma pessoa decidida e honrada que, no entanto, não estava conseguindo lidar com duas garotas que o perseguiam. Por que Aiolos não se decidia, de uma vez por todas, entre elas ou terminava de vez com as duas? Não! Ele parecia estar apenas se deixando levar. Só isso.

Preocupante.

Mu terminou sua bebida e imediatamente recebeu outro copo de Máscara da Morte. Resolver prestar mais atenção nele.

– Sabe, quando você disse _bebida de maricas_, eu achei que seria um suco ou refrigerante... E não _cocktails_...

– Aí, seriam bebidas de crianças – o italiano replicou com impaciência. – _Cocktails_ são para os que não aguentam bebidas fortes. Se você ficar bêbado só com eles, é porque é muito fraco mesmo.

O tibetano apenas sorriu, fitando aquele seu segundo copo. Com certeza acabaria embriagado se continuasse naquele ritmo, pois não era muito resistente para bebidas, por menor que fosse o teor alcoólico delas.

– Lá vão eles – comentou Máscara da Morte, olhando para um ponto distante. Estava se referindo a Shura, que caminhava com um agitado Aiolos praticamente colado em si.

Limitando-se a um suspiro, Mu voltou a beber.

– Vamos ver se entendi – o ex-soldado começou, levantando o indicador por um segundo antes de apontá-lo para o outro. – Você é namoradinho do meu primo. E esse tal de Aiolos é uma ameaça em potencial?

Mu soltou uma risada curta e seca. O grego não era uma ameaça... Tentou explicar brevemente a situação bizarra do amigo e em que lugar Shura entrava naquela história.

O italiano ouviu o que lhe foi dito com uma expressão entediada no rosto, só prestando atenção porque sabia que informações valiosas podiam escapar quando menos se esperava.

Quando o ariano ainda mal tinha acabado de falar, Afrodite apareceu, visivelmente ébrio, aproximando-se deles:

– Hey, Mu! Shura! Vocês viram o Shaka?

O ariano balançou a cabeça em negação. Em seguida, desfez a confusão do garoto, apresentando-os. Afrodite encarou o italiano com uma atenção maior. Primo de Shura? Bem parecidos mesmo, de alguma forma não muito óbvia. Mas e aquela alcunha esquisita? Será que...

– Você também joga _The Sims_ pelo prazer de matar todos de várias formas? – perguntou curioso, dando uma risadinha embriagada.

Máscara da Morte abriu um meio sorriso para ele e fez que não com a cabeça, encarando o pisciano de volta. Nenhum dos dois prestou atenção quando Mu se despediu e se afastou, resolvido a ajudar na procura pelo indiano.

– Então, por que esse apelido? – o pisciano quis saber, estremecendo sob a intensidade do olhar do outro.

Em algum lugar no cérebro de Afrodite, algo lhe dizia para tomar cuidado. Alguém com uma alcunha daquelas só poderia representar problemas... e perigo. O olhar selvagem do italiano certamente respaldava essa suposição.

Entretanto, pela segunda vez na vida, o sueco teve a atenção atraída por alguém. Dessa vez, justamente por causa daqueles olhos que o analisavam de cima para baixo sem o menor pudor. E, apesar do álcool em suas veias, o pisciano pôde distinguir claramente o deslumbramento do outro consigo, o que fez com que sorrisse envaidecido.

Como Máscara da Morte poderia não se enlevar? Afrodite era mesmo fascinante, apesar dos cabelos levemente desalinhados e das bochechas coradas pelo álcool. Aliás, esses detalhes o deixavam ainda melhor. Sem perceber, o italiano umedeceu o lábio inferior com a ponta da língua, exatamente como seu primo fazia...

E Afrodite reprimiu um suspiro. Como se já não bastasse o olhar...

– Faça isso de novo...

O mais velho franziu o cenho, aproximando-se mais do outro. Antes que pudesse perguntar o que o pisciano quis dizer, ouviu, de repente, a voz seca de Shura lhe perguntar:

– Onde está o Mu?

– Não sei – replicou, dando de ombros. – Saiu por aí.

O capricorniano o encarou com uma expressão ininteligível. Fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor e limitou-se a umedecer o lábio inferior rapidamente, antes de dar as costas para o parente, afastando-se.

A rápida ação, contudo, provocou um suspiro estrangulado em Afrodite – no estado em que se encontrava, não conseguia controlar esse tipo de atitude constrangedora. Com isso, atraiu a atenção do italiano de volta para si.

– Hmm... – fez o italiano, experimentando passar a língua nos lábios de novo. Sorriu satisfeito quando o pisciano suspirou de novo, extasiado. – Você gosta disso, é? – perguntou divertido, acabando com a distância entre eles.

Afrodite balançou a cabeça positivamente. Sim! Ele adorava!

Com um sorriso ferino, Máscara da Morte inclinou-se sobre o mais novo e deslizou a ponta da língua sobre os lábios deste, bem rápido. Afrodite sorveu o ar com uma ansiedade atípica. Infelizmente, o italiano apenas soltou uma risada e voltou a se afastar.

Frustrado com a distância, o pisciano não pôde se impedir de soltar um palavrão em sueco. Mas, então, recobrou um pouco de si mesmo e esboçou um sorriso enganosamente doce, encarando o italiano como se o ameaçasse em silêncio.

Máscara da Morte não entendeu o significado da imprecação do sueco, mas a entonação deixava o sentido bem claro. Sem falar que o fedelho era muito audacioso por fitá-lo daquela forma! Gargalhou com gosto. É, estava precisando de um pouco de diversão mesmo.

* * *

><p>Não muito longe do local onde Milo e Camus estavam, Marin se viu numa situação um pouco parecida com a deles. Aiolia tinha acabado de abraçá-la pelas costas, murmurando coisas sem sentido em seu ouvido, a respiração tão próxima e quente causando-lhe cócegas.<p>

– Não entendi nada – ela disse, inclinando o pescoço para o lado com uma risadinha, tentando escapar da sensação.

Porém, atraído pela pele clara e macia que lhe foi exposta, o leonino lambeu-lhe o pescoço maliciosamente, subindo até a orelha de novo para provocar um arrepio na ruiva.

– Você é tão linda, Marin... – murmurou, passeando as mãos por baixo da blusinha dela, acariciando-lhe a pele lisa do abdômen.

– Obrigada... – ela replicou, dando tapinhas nas mãos dele para que a soltasse. Quando conseguiu, virou-se de frente para ele e afastou-se dois passos para trás. – Espero que o elogio de um bêbado seja sincero...

– Não estou bêbado! – exclamou faceiro, fazendo um muxoxo ao tentar se aproximar de novo sem sucesso. Será que a ruiva só o deixaria tocá-la se eles namorassem sério? Bem, já que agora ele era mais alto do que ela mesmo... – Você quer namorar, Marin?

A pergunta fez a garota emudecer e parar de tentar se desvencilhar. Aiolia aproveitou a deixa para abraçá-la. Afundou o rosto nos cabelos cor de cobre e apertou o traseiro dela sem a menor cerimônia.

– Hey! – Marin exclamou num pulo, puxando as mãos dele, e sorriu. – Olha, me faça essa pergunta de novo quando estiver sóbrio, ok?

– Mas... – Aiolia tentou, sendo interrompido por um selinho suave.

– Agora, vamos continuar procurando o Shaka! – ela disse, voltando a se preocupar com o sumiço do loiro, e saiu caminhando apressadamente.

O leonino cruzou os braços e fez um beicinho, contrariado. Onde diabos o virginiano tinha se enfiado?

* * *

><p>Ikki poderia responder. Acabara de entrar no banheiro, chamando pelo indiano, quando o ouviu responder um <em>aqui<em> fracamente enquanto abria a porta de uma das cabines.

– Shaka? O que você tá fazendo sentado na tampa do sanitário?

O virginiano reprimiu um comentário mordaz, mas só porque estava sem condições de se levantar sozinho sem se desequilibrar vergonhosamente. Malditos _cocktails_ saborosos e cheios de álcool! Nem tinha percebido que bebeu demais até o mundo girar ao seu redor quando foi ao banheiro. Então, sentara-se um pouco até a sensação passar.

O leonino começou a rir com gosto, lamentando não ter uma câmera na hora para registrar tal acontecimento insólito com o _todo-poderoso_ Shaka, e puxou-o pelos pulsos a fim de levantá-lo.

Os olhos claros do indiano giraram nas órbitas ao que o mundo se agitou com vigor, forçando-o a se apoiar no outro para não cair.

– Não acredito que o Aiolia tá perdendo isso!

– Não se atreva – Shaka avisou, encarando o outro com o máximo de frieza que conseguiu.

Resolvendo ignorá-lo, Ikki passou um braço pelas costas do loiro para guiá-lo, mas este dispensou a ajuda e reuniu sua dignidade restante para sair do banheiro. Lá fora, Shaka respirou fundo o ar noturno, sentindo-se um pouco melhor.

– Você precisa comer alguma coisa – o oriental constatou, sentando-se num banco comprido de madeira junto com o outro.

– Eu não vou comer os _fast-foods_ insalubres desse lugar.

– Aff! Deixa de frescura, loiro.

– Eu prezo pela minha saúde – replicou rispidamente. – E não me chame de _loiro_.

– Pinte o cabelo de vermelho e eu o chamarei de ruivo, oras!

O virginiano massageou as têmporas e limitou-se a olhar para cima. A lua estava redondamente imensa e brilhante. Ficou olhando para ela e para as estrelas, buscando identificar alguma constelação e falhando miseravelmente.

– Eu me pergunto como alguém consegue enxergar alguma imagem nas constelações – Ikki comentou de repente, compartilhando o momento. – Não fazem muito sentido.

– Você que é muito ignorante.

O leonino lançou-lhe um olhar irritado. Até parece que Shaka estava identificando alguma coisa!

– O álcool está me atrapalhando... – o virginiano afirmou convicto, fazendo o outro bufar exasperado.

Passaram os próximos minutos em silêncio. Pelo menos, até que Mu apareceu e se aproximou deles.

– Quer dizer que você já foi encontrado... Está se sentindo bem, Shaka?

O virginiano desviou a atenção do céu e fitou o recém-chegado de uma forma aérea, fazendo um sinal para que se sentasse do seu outro lado.

– Sim, mais ou menos. Acho que bebi um pouco além da conta... – respondeu, sentindo-se bem melhor. Deu uma cotovelada em Ikki quando este se atreveu a rir.

– Você comeu alguma coisa aqui? – o ariano retorquiu, sentando-se com eles.

– Ele é muito enjoado pra isso – o rapaz oriental resmungou, revirando os olhos e ganhando uma cotovelada mais forte.

O ariano sorriu para eles, bebendo um gole de seu próprio _cocktail_. Ato que, alguns minutos antes, teria feito Shaka adquirir um aspecto meio verde só por ver o copo. Antes que alguém pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, escutaram uma voz muito familiar chamando Mu. Ele olhou para o lado e viu Shura, ainda acompanhado por Aiolos.

– Cuide bem dele, por favor – pediu para o leonino. Depois, despediu-se da dupla, acenando para ambos, antes de caminhar na direção do espanhol em passos meio desequilibrados.

Shaka observou Mu se afastando com o namorado e bufou, cruzando os braços. Repentinamente, foi como se todo o álcool tivesse evaporado de seu corpo. Sentiu-se sóbrio e mal-humorado. Tomando uma decisão, virou-se para Ikki com um olhar firme:

– Quero uma bebida mais forte.

– Enlouqueceu de vez? – exclamou indignado. – Quase passou mal só com aquelas bebidinhas fracas...

– Cale-se! Não foi você quem disse que eu alcançaria uma espécie de iluminação? Pois bem, estou interessado agora.

* * *

><p>Bem distante deles, Aiolia procurava o virginiano por ali onde estava mesmo, perto das árvores. O que significa que ele não demorou muito para encontrar Camus e Milo numa situação pra lá de comprometedora.<p>

– _Ahá!_ – exclamou, chamando a atenção dos dois, que se afastaram por reflexo. – Eu devia ter desconfiado que aquela sua mania de ficar me dando selinhos, quando a gente era criança, te levaria a esse caminho, Milo.

– Eu... Ahn... Porra! Já te falei que eu nem sabia o que estava fazendo na época! – Milo retrucou, olhando de Camus para o leonino, menos constrangido do que achava que se sentiria.

– Mas agora você sabe, né?

– Ehrm... Merda. Dane-se! Não devo explicações pra alguém que chorou assistindo _O Rei Leão_!

– Eu era criança! Aliás, você também chorou!

O aquariano cruzou os braços, desinteressado, encostando-se a uma árvore enquanto os outros dois embriagados mudavam totalmente o foco da discussão.

– Chorei nada, é que tinha um cisco no meu olho na hora e... – o escorpiano replicou, vermelho e olhando para baixo.

– Fala sério, Milo! – Aiolia protestou exasperado. – Quem não chorou quando o Mufasa morreu, não tem coração! – apontou o punho para o céu e bradou: – Maldito Scar!

– Okay, eu chorei um pouquinho, mas...

Camus suspirou, constatando que aqueles dois eram uma causa perdida, e resolveu que precisava de água. Os amigos demoraram a perceber sua ausência. Quando perceberam, saíram caminhando juntos, procurando-o enquanto ainda discutiam.

* * *

><p>Por sua vez, Mu precisava discutir algumas coisas também. Com Shura e Aiolos. Disse isso a eles com uma voz surpreendentemente cansada. O sagitariano sorriu para ele de um jeito que dizia que andara bebendo algumas também. O espanhol não. Estava completamente sóbrio e no controle de si mesmo. Sentaram-se em um banco, afastado da movimentação e da música alta, num silêncio estranho.<p>

– Estávamos te procurando há muito tempo, Mu! – disse Aiolos distraído. – O que aconteceu?

– Nada não. Eu... – respirou fundo e começou a falar, antes que perdesse o ânimo.

Perguntou para Aiolos qual era o problema com ele, num tom de voz ameno, mas, quando o grego não soube responder por qual motivo não se decidia quanto às duas moças que o perseguiam, Mu exasperou-se. Não sabia se sua calma e paciência tinham chegado a um limite ou se era o álcool estimulando suas ideias – provavelmente as duas coisas –, mas estava cansado da situação e preocupado com o sagitariano.

Será que o grego tinha desenvolvido algum apego pelas duas? Ou preocupava-se em magoá-las? Ou, quem sabe – sugeriu num tom mais sério do que pretendia –, era porque se terminasse com elas não teria mais motivos para ficar enfiado na casa de Shura?

Aiolos levantou os olhos, confusos e incrédulos, para Mu. Ele nunca tinha falado daquele modo rígido e grave consigo. Assim, o efeito daquelas palavras foi forte no sagitariano, que não entendeu a razão da última pergunta, fazendo com que Shura se adiantasse antes que pudesse saber.

– Mu... Você ainda não abandonou essa teoria?

O tom neutro e a expressão ilegível do capricorniano abalaram um pouco mais os nervos do tibetano. Como poderia abandoná-la se Shura não colaborava? Se Aiolos estava cada vez mais e mais próximo dele?

– Do que é que vocês estão falando? – o grego quis saber, já que nunca ouviu falar de teoria nenhuma.

E Mu explicou para ele. Contou aquela sua teoria sobre Shura admirar tanto Aiolos que achava que o espanhol preferiria ficar com ele e não consigo. Contou como Shura tinha achado cômica sua teoria, mas que, quando acontecia alguma coisa com Aiolos, era sempre o primeiro a se prontificar a ajudá-lo, sempre colocando o sagitariano acima de tudo e todos. E, por fim, contou como isso era perturbador.

– Não é assim, Mu – Shura protestou.

– Não? – perguntou com uma ironia atípica, que soava muito estranha em sua voz. – Quanto tempo levou pra você perceber minha ausência, hoje mesmo, quando Aiolos te abordou lá perto das árvores?

O capricorniano o fitou como se fosse óbvio. Realmente demorara a perceber que o ariano e seu primo tinham se afastado, mas... Droga! Mu sabia muito bem como Aiolos era do tipo que conseguia arrebatar a atenção de qualquer um, especialmente quando resolvia dramatizar. Não tinha nada a ver com um suposto interesse entre eles.

– Será? – replicou amuado e massageou os sinais em sua testa, sentindo-se incrivelmente exausto.

Aiolos arregalou os olhos para eles, abismado. Poxa, por que Mu nunca tinha dito como se sentia? Não sabia nada daquela história, nada! E nunca tinha reparado em nenhum tipo de interesse vindo de Shura também.

– Me desculpe, Mu. De verdade. Mas é igual daquela vez, anos atrás, quando você teve aquele problema com meu irmão. Por que você tenta lidar com as coisas sem me contar nada?

– Eu não sei... – murmurou sendo sincero. De repente, já não sabia mais nada. Estava confuso e cansado, sentindo que devia desculpas para Aiolos. – Eu só... Às vezes, eu acho que vocês estão interessados um no outro, mas, como nós três somos amigos, eu sou um empecilho e... Não! – exclamou por reflexo, encolhendo-se porque Shura tentou tocá-lo no ombro. – Desculpa! – pediu rapidamente, segurando a mão do outro, que ainda estava no ar. Então, respirou fundo lentamente. – Acho que bebi demais...

Provavelmente era isso mesmo, Mu pensou. Afinal, estava mais na defensiva do que deveria, enquanto discutiam aquele assunto. Poderia dizer que quase se sentia culpado, agora, por ter começado aquilo. Deveria ser a mágoa que vinha guardando há tempos, ou, ainda, a certeza de saber que o sagitariano não estava a par daquela situação até então. O fato é que não conseguiu ser mais agressivo, embora o momento pedisse por tanto.

– _In vino, veritas..._ – Aiolos murmurou para si mesmo, chateado.

– Eu gosto muito de você, Shura – Mu recomeçou, olhando para seu copo quase vazio. – Mas acho melhor darmos um tempo para você repensar suas ideias e prioridades.

O espanhol franziu o cenho, não gostando nenhum pouco do rumo daquela conversa. Achou-a desnecessária. Sem falar que para ele não existia meio termo. Ou estavam juntos ou separados de uma vez. No entanto, acabou concordando com aquela condição conforme Mu se mostrou muito teimoso quanto a ela.

Com um sorriso mais nervoso do que satisfeito, o ariano apertou levemente a mão de Shura, sugerindo antes de se afastar:

– Por que vocês dois não conversam entre si? Talvez ajude ambos a se decidirem.

Shura acendeu um cigarro, com sua displicência conhecida, e encarou o ariano de forma intensa. Tão intensa que Mu achou que algo dentro de si fosse quebrar. Talvez fosse apenas uma impressão causada pela bebida. Por via das dúvidas, preferiu se afastar antes, deixando os outros dois sozinhos.

* * *

><p>Aldebaran estava caminhando sozinho também, depois de passar a última meia hora bebendo e agitando perto do palco com os gêmeos. Precisava de ar fresco e uma bebida não alcoólica, pra variar. Água seria uma maravilha. Comprou uma garrafa e bebeu, sentindo-se feliz como só uma pessoa perdida num deserto poderia se sentir ao encontrar um oásis.<p>

Foi quando pensou ter visto Mu ao longe, caminhando a esmo pelo local. Correu até ele, animado, dando-lhe um abraço forte que, até mesmo, levantou-o do chão.

– Hey, Mu! – exclamou, soltando-o. – Faz horas que não te vejo! O que houve? Você parece meio triste...

Recompondo-se do abraço esmagador, o ariano sorriu fracamente para ele. Sentiu uma vaga vontade de chorar e perguntou a si mesmo se foi só a bebida que o deixou sentimental daquele jeito. Provavelmente não. Aldebaran era um amigo excelente, mas não estava a fim de conversar com ninguém no momento. Mesmo porque, o brasileiro parecia ter bebido pra caramba e com certeza mal se lembraria do que lhe dissessem mais tarde. Então, murmurou simplesmente:

– Nós demos um tempo. Shura e eu. Não pergunte, por favor.

Aldebaran o encarou surpreso e, apesar de não estar em seu melhor juízo, ficou chateado pelo amigo. Mu era uma pessoa tão incrível! Merecia estar feliz, e não triste daquele jeito! Entretanto, não poderia perguntar nada mesmo que quisesse. Aiolia e Milo estavam se aproximando deles na maior altercação; cada um segurando uma garrafa de bebida alcoólica, é claro.

– Hey, pivetada! – cumprimentou-os, apertando levemente o ombro do tibetano enquanto este tentava recompor sua expressão usual sem muito sucesso.

– Alguém quer? – Milo ofereceu, impressionando-se quando os mais velhos recusaram. – Sério? Vocês estão bem?

– Estou ótimo! – o brasileiro começou a rir. – Mas parei por hoje. E não é disso que o Mu aqui precisa. Podem beber sozinhos.

Aiolia e Milo se entreolharam com curiosidade. Do que é que o ariano precisava então?

– Hmm... – Aldebaran observou a fisionomia triste do amigo e concluiu com sinceridade, mas sem pensar direito: – Acho que ele precisa de um pouco de amor!

O tibetano levantou os olhos para o outro, processando a ideia. Não era bem isso...

– Mesmo? – o escorpiano perguntou curioso, num nível alto de embriaguez. – Pode deixar comigo! Eu vou te amar legal, Mu!

Aldebaran gargalhou com gosto depois dessa. Milo não fazia a menor ideia do que estava falando. Aí, motivado pela bebida e pelo espírito de competição de sempre, Aiolia empurrou o outro grego e declarou:

– Eu posso fazer isso melhor do que ele!

_– O que você disse?_

– Ah, Milo, fala sério! Com essa sua _agulhinha _aí, o Mu não ia nem sentir o seu_ amor! _– o leonino implicou, ambíguo, levando o tal papo de amor a outra interpretação.

O escorpiano olhou feio para ele e mais uma vez começaram a discutir sob as risadas de Aldebaran.

Mu os encarava de boca aberta. Eles definitivamente não faziam a mínima ideia do que estavam falando com aquela história de _amor_!

– Olha isso, Mu! – Aldebaran indicou a dupla com um menear de cabeça. – Não vale a pena ficar triste pelo Shura, tem mais gente disposta a te amar!

O tibetano encarou o amigo de forma inexpressiva, mas, de repente, começou a rir também. Pelos céus! Quanta bobeira! Riu mais e mais, percebendo como aqueles dois eram realmente engraçados, com aquelas discussões bobas de sempre. Lembrou-se de quando tinha quinze anos, época em que sua amizade com Aiolos ainda estava começando, e riu ainda mais, sentindo falta de si mesmo com aquela idade. Não tinha nenhuma preocupação maior do que os estudos naquela época. Bons tempos. Só rindo muito mesmo.

Se Aldebaran não tivesse bebido tanto, teria percebido que havia alguma coisa errada na risada intensa de Mu. Uma nota vaga de desalento. Porém, naquele estado em que se encontrava, achou que o amigo estava se animando um pouco, por isso resolveu deixá-lo com a dupla briguenta por um momento, para ir ao banheiro.

Milo desistiu de discutir e segurou o ombro do ariano. A ação imediatamente causou uma reação em Aiolia, que puxou o escorpiano pelo braço sem a menor delicadeza.

– Cara, você é muito ciumento! – o escorpiano reclamou, desvencilhando-se da mão do amigo. – Mais do que eu, caramba!

Aiolia fez um muxoxo. Era extremamente ciumento mesmo, e daí? Tinha ciúmes de amigos; parentes; animais; objetos; ideias; citações... Tinha ciúmes até de Shaka, concluiu em pensamento, horrorizado. Enfim...

– Olha, Milo, vai _amar_ o Camus que você ganha mais!

Camus? O escorpiano lembrou-se do ruivo e do que faziam até serem interrompidos pelo outro. Percebeu que não fazia ideia de onde o francês estava. Nossa, era melhor procurá-lo mesmo. Vai que ele estava passando mal?

– Eu volto logo, Mu! – afirmou, lançando um olhar furioso para cima do leonino antes de se afastar.

Numa atitude pueril, Aiolia mostrou a língua para o outro e, depois, olhou para o ariano com um sorriso radiante. Ah, espera aí... Ele piscou confuso, mordendo o lábio inferior. Como que se amava alguém assim, do nada? Será que deveria chamar o Shaka para isso? O loiro bem que gostava do Mu e...

– Não se preocupe – pediu o tibetano com sua voz amena. – Estou bem...

Mesmo com o raciocínio vagaroso por causa do álcool, Aiolia percebeu o tom abatido implícito. Os olhos do ariano brilhavam tanto que o mais novo teve a nítida impressão de que ele logo estaria chorando. Porém, Mu não chorou. Apenas balançou a cabeça de leve, atordoado, abrindo um pouco os braços e deixando que caíssem fracamente ao longo do próprio corpo de novo.

Aiolia interpretou o gesto vago como um pedido por um abraço e, alegremente, passou os braços em torno do ariano, sem pensar em nada. Nos últimos anos, tinha feito aquilo tantas vezes para aborrecer Shaka que, de uns tempos para cá, já tinha se tornado um costume abraçar o tibetano, como forma de cumprimento, até mesmo quando o loiro não estava por perto.

Assim, acostumado com o gesto, Mu se deixou abraçar. Sentia-se meio patético por estar sendo _confortado_ por um garoto de quinze anos bêbado. Ainda mais por este ser o irmão caçula do rapaz que, talvez, fosse arrebatar-lhe o namorado... Mas era um abraço realmente reconfortante. Quis rir de novo, mas se conteve.

Indiferente aos problemas do outro, Aiolia fechou os olhos, sentindo o perfume daqueles cabelos compridos. Rapidamente, decidiu que era muito bom. Olhou para eles, notando como eram brilhantes, e começou a brincar com uma mecha, tentando trançá-la.

– Aiolia? – chamou alguns instantes depois, arregalando levemente os olhos. – Por favor, diga que você não está dando um nó no meu cabelo...

O leonino franziu o cenho, observando sua quase _obra de arte,_ e soltou uma risadinha ébria. Ah, bem... Era para ser uma trança!

– Não, não! Pode deixar! – o tibetano pediu alarmado, quando o mais novo se prontificou a desfazer aquele desastre capilar. Era bem capaz de piorar se mexesse mais. – Depois eu desfaço, sem problemas!

Dando de ombros, Aiolia voltou a rir. Sua boca quase se encostava ao ponto entre o ombro e o pescoço do ariano. Não demorou e Mu teve um sobressalto ao sentir rápidos beijinhos serem depositados em sua pele, seguidos por uma sucção macia em seu pescoço...

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>NA: ****Ehrm, levou 10 capítulos, mas finalmente temos uma interação entre o casal principal da fic! E pensar que, quando comecei a escrever, imaginei que a fic teria, no máximo, 10 capítulos... o.o

Obrigada pelas reviews: r_eneev, Camis, Narcisa Le Fay, Orphelin, Chibi Haru-chan17, DanizGemini, DW03_ e _Anonima Crush Girl_! :D

No próximo capítulo teremos a volta dos gêmeos, Dohko e Shion! :D Eu ia atualizar só semana que vem, mas as reviews fofas que recebi me inspiraram a escrever mais rápido o.o Então, que tal ficou esse? ^^


	11. How Strange

**Disclaimer:** Se Saint Seiya me pertencesse, tudo o que escrevo seria canon, ou seja, yaoi pra todo lado~...

**N/A: **Última vez que os avisos sobre álcool e _"In vino, veritas"_ se repetem... ;D

Meu carneiro-beta, _Orphelin_, obrigada por tudo, como sempre e sempre :D

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

Capítulo XI

_Eu não creio que você entenda_  
><em>Que não pode me segurar em suas mãos<em>  
><em>Pois eu não sou quem você deveria estar pensando<em>  
><strong>How Strange - Emilie Autumn<strong>

* * *

><p>O cérebro meio alcoolizado de Mu estava chocado demais para reagir. Aiolia estava abraçando-o, possessivamente, enquanto atacava seu pescoço com a boca. Então, o leonino lhe deu uma bela e dolorosa chupada na jugular – do tipo que deixa marcas indiscretas – e o tibetano voltou a raciocinar.<p>

– Aiolia? O que-...? _Aw!_ – exclamou, quando ele mordeu sua pele já sensível. Respirou fundo e apoiou as mãos no tórax do outro, empurrando-o para trás com menos firmeza do que pretendia.

O mais novo resmungou um protesto, tentando se aproximar outra vez, mas o ariano conseguiu detê-lo. Não ouviu uma palavra do que Mu lhe perguntou. Seus olhos brilhantes estavam fixos no pescoço claro, onde uma marca avermelhada despontava.

– Ehrm, Aiolia? – tentou de novo, desconcertado pelo olhar libertino que lhe era direcionado. – Por que está fazendo isso?

– Não sei... – replicou enfim, num tom lânguido, semicerrando os olhos e afastando as mãos do mais velho de seu tórax. – Acho que tenho alguma tara por pescoços... – e, num movimento rápido, segurou a nuca do ariano com uma das mãos e avançou novamente, dessa vez atacando-lhe o outro lado da garganta.

Alarmado, Mu reprimiu um gemido de dor, embora não tenha conseguido fazer o mesmo com o arrepio que correu por sua coluna. O leonino pareceu ter notado, pois soltou uma risadinha satisfeita, subindo com os beijos para o maxilar do tibetano...

E foi empurrado de novo. Desta vez, com mais determinação.

O ariano praguejou mentalmente contra todo o álcool que havia ingerido. Sem falar no que o mais novo tinha bebido também, é claro! Certo, era hora de colocar, de volta, um pouco de bom senso na cabeça do leonino.

Os deuses são testemunhas de que Mu tentou. Lembrou ao grego de que ele era irmão de seu melhor amigo. Depois, que devia estar fazendo aqueles_ carinhos_ em Marin! Porém, não adiantou nada. Aiolia continuou a encarar seu pescoço de forma predatória.

Então, o ariano segurou-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos, forçando-o a encará-lo. Ficou meio surpreso por não ter que levantá-lo muito. O _garoto_ já estava praticamente da sua altura.

Quando ele tinha crescido tanto assim? Seu corpo adolescente erguia-se esbelto diante de Mu, irradiando saúde e mau comportamento. Fitou os olhos claros do mais novo, aéreos e tão penetráveis, que pareciam sugá-lo para dentro deles – totalmente diferentes dos olhos de Shura, aqueles de mundos inalcançáveis.

Mais uma vez semicerrando os olhos, Aiolia esboçou um sorriso de lado e mordeu o lábio inferior, da forma como fazia desde a infância... Mentira! Mu nunca o tinha visto fazer tal gesto com aquele estranho ar devasso.

– Você tem a mínima noção do que está fazendo? – perguntou, sorrindo confuso.

O leonino balançou a cabeça positivamente, nenhum pouco convincente, apoiando as mãos na cintura do mais velho na tentativa de aproximar-se mais uma vez.

– Não tem, não. Você está bêbado – Mu afirmou, afastando-se um passo para trás, mas sem soltar-lhe o rosto. – Além disso, você sabe que eu sou comprometido... Ou era... Deveria ser... – franziu o cenho, de repente se sentindo triste como há alguns minutos, antes do leonino resolver assediá-lo.

Abrindo totalmente os olhos frente à expressão desolada do ariano, Aiolia pousou a própria mão sobre uma das mãos de Mu, que continuavam a segurar-lhe o rosto, e, então, beijou-a. Depois, sorriu e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, roçando levemente a face na mesma mão do outro.

O tibetano corou diante da atitude inesperada. Definitivamente, tinha bebido demais. Só isso para explicar sua incapacidade de se afastar de uma vez, assim como seu gesto de deslizar o polegar pela pele macia do rosto do grego. Talvez tivesse um pouco de carência também, já que o espanhol não era muito afeito a se deixar acariciar daquela forma despretensiosa.

Não, estava tudo errado.

O que estava fazendo? Aquela pela lisa e macia, ainda sem o menor sinal de barba ou espinhas, definitivamente pertencia ao rosto de uma _criança_! Precisava ir embora, pensou Mu, e bem rápido.

Só que Aiolia foi muito mais rápido e levou a mão livre à nuca do mais velho, puxando-o para si sem a menor paciência. O tibetano ruborizou novamente, notando que o leonino pretendia beijá-lo de uma forma bem mais enfática do que o selinho roubado há uns três anos.

Diante da reação do mais velho, o grego interrompeu-se admirado. Apesar de bêbado, ainda se lembrava vagamente de que vinha tentando tirar Mu do sério há anos e, finalmente, tinha conseguido romper com a calma e tranquilidade dele. Não foi com raiva, como imaginava, mas, com certeza, aquela era uma reação interessante. Só não conseguia se lembrar do motivo para querer algo assim...

– Hey! Voltei! – exclamou Aldebaran, sem perceber que interrompia um delicado momento.

– Ah! – fez Mu, desviando-se do leonino, repentinamente aliviado apesar do coração ainda bater rápido.

Frustrado, Aiolia soltou alguns palavrões, fazendo com que o brasileiro olhasse para ambos sem entender nada. Teria tentado de novo, mesmo com a presença de Aldebaran, mas o ariano previu isso também e se afastou ainda mais, indo para perto do mais alto.

– Preciso ir embora. Imediatamente – disse para o amigo, ainda com os olhos fixos no mais novo. – Me ajuda a encontrar o Shaka e o Camus, por favor?

Aldebaran assentiu. O grego fez bico, emburrado, e começou a olhar ao redor em busca de sua garrafa, que nem se lembrava de ter colocado no chão. Assim que a encontrou, saiu andando com ela – não sem antes olhar feio para Mu, apontando-lhe o dedo como se dissesse que aquilo não ficaria daquele jeito.

– O que houve? – o brasileiro quis saber, observando o amigo massagear os sinais na testa e balançar a cabeça negativamente. – Ok, vamos lá!

* * *

><p>Depois de o ariano ter se afastado, Shura e Aiolos continuaram sentados no banco de madeira, em silêncio, durante algum tempo. Aquele tipo de silêncio pesado e constrangedor.<p>

– Me desculpa! – o sagitariano pediu de repente, caindo em si. – Atrapalhei seu relacionamento e ainda deixei o Mu chateado. Sou um amigo horrível! Um lixo de ser humano!

O espanhol o fitou sem expressão por um instante. Então, lembrou-se de que, assim como Mu, o outro andara bebendo algumas também. O que significava que a veia dramática de Aiolos certamente estaria mais forte do que nunca.

– Você não fez nada de errado – retorquiu com firmeza, sinceramente esperando que isso fosse o bastante para sossegá-lo.

Não foi, é claro.

– Como não? Deixei o Mu enciumado! Tudo por não conseguir me decidir e... Droga, eu mereço ser detestado por ele...

– Mu não te detesta, Aiolos – afirmou categórico, virando-se para o outro. – Além disso, ele já era meio... _ressabiado_ com você desde antes desse seu rolo todo com aquelas duas.

O grego apoiou a mão no queixo, franzindo o cenho numa concentração inesperada. Realmente, ainda tinha aquilo... Mas, por quê? Tentou pensar na questão por um momento, desistindo logo em seguida. Era mais simples perguntar para Shura se havia alguma realidade na teoria do ariano.

Bem, _deveria_ ser mais simples, só que não era. Voltou seu olhar pensativo para o espanhol, porém, quando este o encarou de volta, Aiolos ficou constrangido em fazer questionar _e aí, você está a fim de mim ou não?_, de uma vez. Soaria presunçoso. Sem falar que, se o outro respondesse que sim, não saberia o que fazer; se ele respondesse que não, ficaria com cara de bobo.

Shura apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha escura, observando as caretas confusas que o sagitariano fazia sem perceber.

– Preciso de uma bebida! – o grego declarou, já se levantando.

– Nada disso – Shura protestou, segurando-lhe o braço. – Por hoje, chega. Vamos embora.

– Mas eu preciso! Estou sob uma tremenda tensão. Duas garotas malucas me disputando como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne fresca; meu estimado amigo com o coração repleto de mágoa e rancor por minha causa...

O capricorniano revirou os olhos e o soltou.

– Não cansa ser tão dramático assim?

– Não! – Aiolos replicou, sorrindo com satisfação. – Inclusive, eu exercito minha criatividade e...

– Que seja – interrompeu novamente. – Vamos embora.

Frustrado, o grego bufou e voltou a encarar o amigo. Os olhos de Shura o fitaram de volta, mais uma vez. Eram de um verde-escuro acinzentado curioso. Aiolos reparou que – por causa do ângulo que o rosto estava em relação à luz – o olho esquerdo parecia mais claro, enquanto o direito parecia mais esverdeado.

– Será que vai ficar tudo bem? – indagou enfim, desviando o olhar com um ar chateado.

O espanhol balançou os ombros levemente. Só conversando, depois que estivessem devidamente sóbrios, para saber com certeza. Conforme o sagitariano continuou amuado, Shura deslizou os dedos por entre os cabelos dele sem nem pensar no que fazia. Cansado, Aiolos fechou os olhos automaticamente, sem se incomodar com o gesto.

– Vamos embora – o capricorniano disse pela terceira e última vez, afastando a mão como se os cabelos do grego, de um instante para outro, tivessem lhe queimado.

– Preciso encontrar meu irmão e o Milo. Acho que as garotas vão lá pra casa também – explicou, seguindo o amigo.

Shura o lembrou de que, certamente, algum dos amigos cuidaria dos mais novos. Bastava ligar para um deles e pedir. Aiolos, longe de sua sobriedade e sabendo que os garotos deviam estar se divertindo, acabou concordando e, então, foram embora.

* * *

><p>Já Milo começou a gargalhar com gosto quando finalmente encontrou o francês. Não era todo dia que se via Camus embriagado, sentado sob uma árvore enquanto cantarolava <em>La Vie En Rose<em>para dentro de um copo já vazio.

– Oh, o _senhor autocontrole_ passou da conta também, hein? – indagou sarcástico, inclinando-se sobre o amigo com curiosidade.

O ruivo meramente estreitou os olhos para ele e continuou sua canção. Só parou para resmungar uma confirmação quando Milo lhe perguntou se aquela bebida tinha sido _presente _de Kanon.

– Ele é bem lega-... – o escorpiano tentou comentar, entretanto, foi puxado pelos braços e caiu por cima de Camus que, imediatamente, o puxou para outro daqueles beijos arrebatadores.

Eles ficaram uns três minutos se beijando até que se separaram bruscamente, depois de ouvirem uma voz feminina exclamar com um espanto extremo:

_– Eu não acredito!_

_– Shina!_ – o grego exclamou assustado, tentando se levantar sem sucesso. O mundo não parecia muito estável naquele momento. – Ehrm... – Primeiro Aiolia, agora, Shina. Quem mais os interromperia naquela noite?

– Como você se atreve? Não acredito, Milo! – ela reclamou, puxando o escorpiano pela gola da camiseta, fazendo com que a cabeça deste balançasse para frente e para trás algumas vezes.

– Hahaha! Tá tudo _coloriiido_ e _giraaaando_... Haha! Não pare, tá legal! – pediu, divertindo-se horrores com a sensação. Até que Shina o soltou e ele caiu de costas no chão. – _Ouch!_ Caramba! Aquele nas nuvens é o Mufasa?

– _Foco, Milo!_ – a ariana ralhou, dando-lhe um doloroso beliscão no braço.

Camus revirou os olhos e voltou a cantarolar baixinho, ignorando totalmente a presença dos dois amigos.

– No que é que você estava pensando quando resolveu se agarrar com outro cara? – a italiana inquiriu, irada. – E nas minhas costas ainda por cima?

– Eu não sei... – Milo começou ainda deitado. – Ehrm... Bebi demais?

Shina o encarou com tanta raiva que o escorpiano se virou de bruços no chão, antes que ela lhe acertasse um golpe nas partes íntimas. E isso porque eles nem eram namorados! Imagina se fossem? Ela já o teria esfolado vivo.

– Não me venha com essa, Milo! – a ariana continuou. ainda mais irritada. – Você é injusto! – fez uma expressão decepcionada. – Poxa, você devia ter me chamado pra ver, fotografar, filmar...

– Eu... Ahn? _Quê?_ – o grego olhou para ela atordoado, tentando se levantar de novo. – Você andou bebendo também, Shina?

O francês se cansou da música que cantava e começou a murmurar outra. Milo e Shina olharam para ele com estranheza.

– É o hino da França, _La Marseillaise_... – informou distraído e continuou a cantarolar: – _Aux armes, citoyen! Formez vos bataillons..._

– Volte a agarrar ele, Milo! – Shina sugeriu subitamente animada, os olhos brilhando em antecipação.

– Você surtou? – o escorpiano perguntou bobamente, sem entender mais nada. Entendeu menos ainda quando ela falou que gostava de _yaoi_. Que diabos era isso?

Em vez de explicar, Shina se voltou para o francês, que demonstrou ter entendido do que ela falava, e os dois começaram a conversar.

– Eu _aaacho_ que me perdi... – Milo comentou confuso, olhando para os dois com os olhos arregalados. Shina não deveria estar tentando espancá-lo? E desde quando Camus conversava com aquele tom interessado? Bizarro! Resolveu deixar para lá. Era muito álcool em seu cérebro, devia estar tendo alucinações, certeza.

* * *

><p>Ikki chegou à mesma conclusão enquanto assistia Shaka virar um copo de bebida alcoólica garganta adentro. Tentara impedi-lo, mas Kanon não tinha colaborado, entregando o bendito copo para o loiro teimoso. O geminiano estava estranhamente agitado, perguntando se algum deles tinha visto Saga por ali. Quando responderam que não, ele se afastou apressado para continuar sua busca.<p>

– _Eww!_ – fez o indiano, com uma careta de desgosto, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Esta é forte e ruim...

– Você vai passar mal, é sério – o leonino afirmou pela décima vez. A essa altura, já caminhavam perto do estacionamento.

Shaka abriu a boca para replicar, mas viu uma cena mais à frente que o deixou chocado.

– Aqueles ali são o Afrodite e o Shura? Que desaforo! Como ele se atreve a trair o Mu? – e já teria ido até a dupla, se o oriental não o tivesse segurado pelo braço.

Não era uma boa ideia chegar perto, o leonino considerou. Afrodite estava com as costas apoiadas em um carro, sendo totalmente pressionado pelo corpo do outro e, bem, eles estavam se agarrando na maior empolgação.

– Quieto, loiro! – mandou, quando os protestos começaram. – Não tenho certeza de que aquele ali é o Shura, não. É melhor confirmar.

Foi assim que Shaka se viu escondido atrás de um carro, junto com Ikki, observando Afrodite se pegar com outra pessoa que parecia ser Shura. _Como assim?_ Que situação absurda! Ele era um rapaz decente e não um _voyeur_! Era muito melhor e mais prático chegar naqueles dois de uma vez!

– Porra, você é ainda mais chato bêbado do que sóbrio! – o leonino comentou arreliado, puxando o indiano para que continuasse escondido, quando este tentou se afastar.

A próxima reclamação de Shaka foi interrompida assim que ouviram um gemido do pisciano. Foi quando se deram por conta de que estavam muito perto da dupla descarada.

– Estou admirado – revelou Ikki com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Eu achava que o Afrodite era assexuado.

– Por quê? – o loiro quis saber, com álcool demais no organismo para se importar por estar demonstrando tamanha curiosidade.

– Ah, ele é todo _sou-belo-demais-pra-alguém-me-tocar_. Tipo Narciso, saca? Eu já estava vendo a hora que ele ia morrer afogado em algum lago também...

Shaka fez uma careta. Sinceramente, até entendia um pouco o pisciano. Quer dizer, pelo menos Afrodite não ficava se dando ao desfrute com qualquer um!

– Você é outro... – Ikki resmungou, olhando o indiano de viés.

– O qu-...? _Ah!_ Por Buda, o que eles _pensam_ que estão fazendo?

Indignado, o virginiano corou porque _Shura_ tinha segurado a mão de Afrodite em seu tórax e a estava guiando cada vez mais para baixo.

– Por que tá vermelho, loiro? – o leonino implicou, observando as reações do outro. – Gosta do que vê, é?

Shaka não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Encarou aquela _criatura obtusa_ com o máximo de desdém que conseguiu reunir e, apertando os punhos, foi andando rapidamente até a dupla antes que pudesse ser impedido.

O problema é que, para a surpresa do indiano, não era Shura afinal, mas um primo deste que perguntou, muito descaradamente, se Shaka não gostaria de se juntar a eles e tudo o mais.

– É melhor não! – foi Ikki quem respondeu, arrastando um virginiano estarrecido para longe.

* * *

><p>E longe dali, Kanon ainda estava procurando o irmão gêmeo que tinha bebido demais e – segundo as palavras de Aldebaran –, começara a aparentar certo comportamento <em>duvidoso<em>. Praguejou mentalmente e quase caiu para trás quando alguém pulou em seus braços do nada.

– Hey! O que houve?

– Kanon... – Aiolia murmurou, semicerrando os olhos e ignorando a pergunta. – Diga a verdade, eu sou sexy?

O geminiano arqueou as sobrancelhas diante da indagação inusitada. No momento, diria que Aiolia parecia muito mais fofo do que sexy, fazendo beicinho daquele jeito e todo corado pelo excesso de álcool.

– Eu sabia! – o leonino exclamou, soltando o outro. – Sou sem graça, por isso ninguém me quer. A Marin me _dispensou_ e, agora, o Mu... Ninguém me quer, vou morrer sozinho!

– Calma aí, volta. Como assim o Mu?

O mais novo nem ouviu, continuou divagando:

– Estou até vendo, não é difícil prever meu futuro... Serei um velho safado, tatuado e solitário, morando num apartamento com um bando de gatos... Fumarei dez vezes mais do que o Shura e beberei até desenvolver uma cirrose...

– Hey, menos... – Kanon pediu, dividido entre o choque e a diversão. – Já é bem evidente que você e o Ai-kun são irmãos, não precisa virar um _drama queen_ também!

– Minha diversão será tocar _blues_ e espionar meus vizinhos mafiosos... – Aiolia continuou, totalmente distraído. – Um dia, alguma prostituta drogada vai me matar, porque eu não terei mais dinheiro pra pagar seus serviços... – fez uma expressão chorosa. – Aí, meus gatos famintos vão comer o meu corpo... – suspirou desolado. – Isso, ou vou morrer num apocalipse zumbi, né?

– ...

O grego mais velho aplaudiu. Definitivamente, Aiolos tinha sido um mestre do drama para o irmão. Passou um braço ao redor dos ombros do mais novo e tentou animá-lo:

– Bobagem, Ai-chan. Tenho certeza de que há muitas pessoas por aí que amariam ficar com você.

– Elas não estão aqui agora... – replicou mal-humorado. Repentinamente, notou algo e olhou para o outro com curiosidade: – Por que você me chama de _amorzinho _mesmo?

Antes que o geminiano comentasse mais alguma coisa, Aiolia continuou suas reclamações. Os ensinamentos que recebera de Dohko e Shion, quando era mais novo, não estavam adiantando. Isso é, eles até funcionavam, mas não o levavam para a _próxima fase_ e...

Foi interrompido por uma gargalhada alta e totalmente perversa.

– Saga? – Kanon olhou para o irmão com preocupação.

– Caramba! – exclamou Aiolia impressionado, aproximando-se do gêmeo mais velho sem perceber que ele estava _estranho_. – Me ensina a dar essa gargalhada de vilão de anime também?

Saga sorriu cheio de más intenções, apoiando a mão sob o queixo do leonino para, no instante seguinte, levantá-lo com firmeza. Claro, claro, ensinaria tudo o que ele quisesse. Ocuparia até o lugar de Shion como um _grande mestre_, sem dúvidas. A diferença é que preferia a prática em vez da teoria...

– Pode ir parando por aí, Saga-_boy_! – Kanon ordenou, puxando o braço do irmão para que soltasse o outro. – Você precisa ir pra casa agora, não está em seu melhor momento!

– A sua vez vai chegar, _meu caro_... – replicou numa voz baixa e sensual bem perto do ouvido do irmão, que estagnou aparentemente impressionado. Aproveitando a deixa, Saga puxou o leonino para si, murmurando alguma coisa no ouvido deste no mesmo tom de voz.

Kanon praguejou quando percebeu que o irmão estava manipulando o garoto bêbado. Não que tivesse muita moral para dizer qualquer coisa... Porém, nem Saga e nem Aiolia estavam em seu juízo perfeito. E agora?

* * *

><p>Distante das confusões no Meikai, um insone Shion preparava chá. Eram quase três horas da madrugada, mas ele andava tão ocupado com o mestrado que mal dormia naqueles dias.<p>

– Você vai acabar doente nesse ritmo... – Dohko comentou preocupado, sentando-se à mesa com uma expressão sonolenta.

O tibetano sorriu, balançando a cabeça levemente para indicar que estava bem. Serviu um chá para o companheiro também e ficaram conversando trivialidades enquanto bebiam. Foi quando o libriano achou uma boa ideia contar que seu irmão mais novo, Shiryu, viria da China para visitá-los.

– Isso é bom, faz tempo que não o vemos. Quando ele chega?

– Bem... – Dohko esboçou um sorriso hesitante, brincando com uma mecha castanha do próprio cabelo. – No próximo final de semana...

– Ele é um bom rapaz, será muito bom vê-lo por aqui... – Shion comentou, estranhando o olhar desconfiado de Dohko. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O libriano balançou a cabeça negativamente. Aí, quando o tibetano disse que ele não parecia muito feliz com a vinda do irmão, percebeu que não havia sido uma ideia tão boa assim tocar naquele assunto. Shion era um ariano difícil.

– Não é isso...

– O que é então? – insistiu num tom ameno, por mais que já fitasse o outro com um _daqueles_seus olhares estreitos.

– Nada, não... Estava apenas pensando aqui... – murmurou num tom vago, puxando uma das mãos do outro para si, beijando-a em seguida. – Vamos dormir?

Desvencilhando-se do toque, o tibetano cruzou os braços e o encarou:

– Impressão minha ou você não me contou tudo?

– Ehrm...

Dohko foi salvo de seu desespero emergente, por hora, pelo toque da campainha. Eles se entreolharam e olharam para o relógio na parede. A campainha soou de novo. Na verdade, até que a porta fosse atendida, ela soou quase dez vezes, com durações variadas, como se quem tocasse estivesse tentando criar alguma composição muito desagradável.

– Shion! – exclamou Aldebaran assim que a porta foi aberta, com um humor para lá de feliz.

– Mas o qu-...? – Dohko começou, observando que, depois do brasileiro, entraram mais algumas pessoas na casa, em níveis diversos de embriaguez.

Milo, extremamente bêbado, sendo amparado por Camus – que não parecia muito melhor – e uma Shina bastante animada por motivos desconhecidos; Marin, apreensiva e aparentemente sóbria; Shaka, ébrio e emburrado, seguido de perto por um Ikki no mesmo estado; e, por fim, Mu, com um ar que passava longe da sobriedade também.

– A que devo a honra da visita a essa hora da madrugada? – perguntou o tibetano mais velho, sentindo uma dor de cabeça se aproximando.

– _Nós te amamos, Shion!_ – foi o que Milo declarou ao mesmo tempo em que o abraçava.

– Mu? – chamou, ignorando o escorpiano pendurado em seus ombros.

O tibetano mais novo baixou o olhar, constrangido pela situação. O que mais poderia fazer? Não podia despachar _aquelas crianças_ para suas próprias casas naquele horário e, principalmente, naquele estado lastimável. Aiolos e Shura tinham ido embora antes... Aliás, precisava avisá-los de que os gêmeos haviam se responsabilizado por Aiolia – e sabia que Aiolos iria surtar com isso –, assim como Máscara da Morte levara Afrodite para a casa do espanhol – e Mu esperava, sinceramente, que ele cumprisse com a palavra de não _abusar_ do garoto alcoolizado. Bem, de qualquer forma, Shura estaria lá para impedir, certo?

No entanto, o ariano não estava com ânimo para ligar para nenhum dos dois, ainda não queria falar com eles. Acabou resolvendo deixar para o dia seguinte, até mesmo para evitar que Aiolos resolvesse ir atrás do irmão numa hora daquelas.

– Desculpe, Shion, vamos todos dormir... – Mu começou a dizer, observando, com o canto dos olhos, que Aldebaran já tinha se jogado sobre o sofá e dormido de qualquer jeito. Arregalou os olhos quando viu Milo ir até o brasileiro e começar a desenhar em seu rosto, com um pincel atômico que encontrou. – Ehrm...

– Não estou me sentindo bem... – Shaka revelou, correndo para o banheiro.

– Eu avisei, não avisei? – Ikki implicou satisfeito, indo atrás do loiro.

– Ehrm... – fez Mu de novo, sem saber o que dizer para o irmão.

Shion levantou as mãos e apoiou as costas na porta, olhando para sua sala cheia de bêbados – com exceção de Marin, que parecia perdida no meio deles, sentada no canto do outro sofá.

O libriano o encarou com um pouquinho de compaixão, sem conseguir evitar uma risada.

– Diga-me, Dohko... Por que tudo é sempre na _minha casa_?

– Acho que ela tem certo _apelo_... – replicou com um sorriso complacente, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. – Espere só pra ver de dia, quando todos acordarem de ressaca... Espero que não tenham aprontado nada que os façam se arrepender mais tarde...

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>NA: ****Bem, o "amorzinho" é porque "Ai" em japonês significa "amor" e "-chan" é um sufixo carinhoso. Ou seja, o Aiolia simplesmente fez uma adaptação livre da forma como Kanon o chamou, "Ai-chan"... 8D

É, ainda não foi dessa vez que o Aiolia e o Mu se pegaram de jeito... =/ mas chegaremos lá! =3 Agora as coisas vão ficar meio complicadas, hmm...

Camus tem classe até bêbado, gente -q "La Vie En Rose" é uma música da célebre Édith Piaf; e o trecho do hino que ele cantou significa: _"Às armas, cidadãos! Formai vossos batalhões..."_

Agradecimentos, ósculos e amplexos para: _Orphelin, Narcisa Le Fay, reneev, DW03, Chibi Haru-chan17, DanizGemini, Camis _e_ Miss Kinney_ ! :D

Que tal esse capítulo?


	12. Remember The Good Times

**Disclaimer:** Eu até queria, mas só possuo o enredo da fic mesmo...

**N/A: **Só relembrando as idades atuais dos personagens: Aiolia e cia - 15 anos; Mu e cia - 22 anos; Ikki - 17 anos; Shion e Dohko - 25 anos.

_Orphelin_, obrigada pela revisão³ e tudo o mais S2

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

Capítulo XII

_Lembre-se dos bons tempos_  
><em>Lembre-se dos maus tempos<em>  
><em>Lembrando minha vida, sua vida<em>  
><strong>Remember The Good Times – Scorpions<strong>

* * *

><p>Mesmo depois de irem embora do Meikai, a madrugada se mostrou muito longa para todos. Aiolos, como já acontecera outras vezes antes, acabou sendo levado para a casa de Shura. No estado em que se encontrava, o espanhol não podia permitir que o outro ficasse sozinho em sua própria casa.<p>

Não que estivesse sendo fácil. O sagitariano ficou quase uma hora inteira andando penosamente pela casa, dizendo que não poderia dormir porque a cama estava se desviando dele. Pelo menos até que Shura simplesmente o jogou sobre ela e cruzou os braços, desafiando o amigo a se levantar sem dizer uma só palavra.

– Se eu morrer dormindo e acordar morto – Aiolos gemeu com um olhar dramático –, você vai se lamentar amargamente...

O espanhol não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Não era a primeira vez que tinha que cuidar do amigo bêbado e duvidava que fosse a última. Acontecia algumas vezes, visto que Aiolos vivia correndo para fora de casa por causa de suas _admiradoras_.

– Jogue minhas cinzas no mar Egeu... – o grego insistiu, soando mais sonolento.

– Só durma de uma vez, Aiolos – disse o capricorniano, tirando a bandana vermelha que o outro usava na testa.

Murmurando os últimos protestos fracamente, o sagitariano enfim adormeceu.

O espanhol sentou-se na beirada da cama e o observou por alguns momentos, pensativo. Aiolos já ressonava com a boca avermelhada entreaberta. As bochechas continuavam coradas pelo álcool e uma mecha de cabelo meio dourada caía sobre um dos seus olhos. Shura a afastou sem cuidado para trás, sabendo que o grego dormiria de forma contínua até tarde.

Era por sua excessiva atenção com Aiolos, sem falar em sua admiração pelo mesmo, que Mu se sentia tão preocupado? Sinceramente, achava que o ariano estava exagerando. Porém, sendo uma pessoa justa, Shura resolveu atender ao pedido de Mu sobre repensar suas ideias e prioridades.

Não teve tempo para isso, no momento. Após escutar barulhos vindos da sala, seguidos por risadinhas abafadas, teve que deixar seus pensamentos e o próprio Aiolos adormecido para trás.

– Afrodite? – perguntou assim que deu de cara com o garoto pendurado no pescoço de seu primo.

O pisciano sorriu bobamente para ele e desvencilhou-se de Máscara da Morte. Aproximou-se de Shura, com passos trôpegos, até abraçá-lo. Então, inclinou-se e deu-lhe um rápido selinho no canto dos lábios, voltando para perto do italiano na sequência.

Se Afrodite teve a intenção de beijá-lo daquela forma ou apenas tinha errado sua bochecha, o espanhol não se interessou em saber. O garoto estava bêbado demais para ter ideia do que fazia, supôs.

– Por que está com ele? – Shura perguntou, olhando diretamente para o primo com estranheza.

– Ora, ele é uma beleza, não acha? – replicou Máscara da Morte, mesmo sob os ataques que o mais novo aplicava em seu pescoço.

– É um garoto de quinze anos – o capricorniano volveu com frieza.

O italiano deu de ombros e sentou-se no sofá, puxando Afrodite consigo. Que importava se o garoto era tão novo? Já tinha idade o bastante, ao menos ali na Grécia. E Afrodite era mesmo fascinante. Tanto que Máscara da Morte afirmou que dava vontade de pendurar a bela cabeça dele na parede de seu quarto, para contemplá-la sempre – algo que provocou novas risadinhas ébrias no sueco.

Shura lançou um olhar inexpressivo para seu primo, vagamente tentando imaginar o motivo para alguém receber uma alcunha tenebrosa como aquela. Resolveu ignorar o pensamento por hora. Era mais importante impedir que o garoto fosse abusado em sua casa.

Assim, com poucas, mas firmes palavras, o espanhol disse que era para o primo deixar o pisciano dormir em paz. Afinal, Afrodite estava embriagado. Agora, se ele quisesse se envolver com Máscara da Morte depois de sóbrio, Shura já não se importava. Só que naquele estado em que se encontrava, seria injusto deixar o garoto à mercê do outro.

Com uma gargalhada, o italiano anuiu distraído. Não por se importar com qualquer uma daquelas bobagens, mas por, desde o início, não ter intenções de fazer nada demais – não naquele momento. Queria que Afrodite estivesse sóbrio para que se lembrasse de absolutamente tudo. Naquela condição deplorável, só conseguiria que o garoto vomitasse em cima de si.

O pisciano, que até então apenas assistia aos dois, num misto de tédio e confusão, acabou protestando ao ser empurrado para o canto do sofá. Todavia, foi ignorado. _Caramba_, pensou, eles eram mesmo parecidos!

– Você tá mal-humorado? – Máscara da Morte perguntou com sarcasmo, aproximando-se do outro. – Cadê seu _namoradinho_?

Shura o encarou friamente e ignorou as perguntas. Deu-se por conta, ao olhar de relance para a própria mão, que ainda carregava consigo a bandana de Aiolos. Não demorou até Máscara da Morte também percebê-la, encarando o acessório com demasiado interesse enquanto tentava descobrir onde o tinha visto antes.

– Ah! – exclamou em compreensão com um sorriso malévolo despontando em seu rosto. – O cabeludo terminou com você, não foi?

– Demos um tempo – o espanhol retorquiu automaticamente.

– Hmm... – fez o italiano, indo até o quarto do parente para confirmar suas suspeitas.

Meramente observando Afrodite cochilar no sofá, Shura não se deu ao trabalho de ir atrás do primo. Ele deveria estar imaginando que trocara Mu pelo sagitariano, mas não era nada disso.

– Então, por que o tal Aiolos tá dormindo em sua cama, _priminho_? – indagou ao voltar para a sala.

– Porque você está ocupando o outro quarto – o capricorniano respondeu com um humor terrível.

– Hey, vai com calma, _Justiceiro_! – Máscara da Morte exclamou divertido, aproximando-se do parente para, logo depois, puxá-lo pelo queixo. – Tudo isso é tristeza pelo cabeludo? Precisa de consolo? – sugeriu malicioso, umedecendo o lábio inferior por hábito.

Com um empurrão ríspido, Shura desvencilhou-se do outro e caminhou até o pisciano, disposto a levá-lo até o quarto que o italiano ocupava para que dormisse direito. Sem se abalar, o ex-soldado deitou-se no sofá e sorriu para si mesmo com cinismo.

* * *

><p>A madrugada foi especialmente longa na casa de Shion. Infelizmente, ao contrário do que Mu gostaria, apenas Aldebaran dormiu para não acordar até o dia seguinte. Milo, em especial, se revelou um bêbado bastante hiperativo. Ele não queria dormir e se mostrou muito disposto a não permitir que os outros dormissem também.<p>

Como se não bastasse desenhar tolices sem sentido no rosto do brasileiro, o escorpiano tinha saído correndo pela casa e rolado pelo chão; agarrado os demais em abraços apertados, declarando que os amava; tentado, sem sucesso, fazer Camus ondular os quadris como uma odalisca; esmurrado a porta do banheiro, rindo e berrando que Shaka era muito frouxo por estar trancado lá dentro enquanto passava mal; choramingado porque Aiolia não estava lá para se divertir com ele e, depois, choramingado um pouco mais por perceber que o leonino estava se tornando mais _gostosinho_do que ele.

– É claro! – Shina constatou, distraída. – Você sabe, o Aiolia pratica aquele monte de esportes todo dia, desde sempre! Você não tá nada mal, mas é lógico que ele é mais definido do que você, Milo...

O escorpiano a fitou com descrença – embora soubesse que ela estava com a razão –, dizendo que Shina era uma garota muito, muito má. Aí, ele percebeu que o teto e as paredes não pareciam muito firmes e começou a reclamar que a casa ia tragá-lo num vórtice temporal.

Shion já havia desistido dele fazia muito tempo, até porque estava mais preocupado com Shaka que, por sua vez, recusava-se a sair do banheiro. Dizia que era melhor ficar lá, caso precisasse vomitar mais, do que ir dormir. Apenas Ikki tinha conseguido entrar no banheiro, na tentativa de ajudar o loiro naquela situação lastimável.

Dohko e Mu andavam atrás de Milo, tentando fazê-lo sossegar ou, ao menos, não destruir nada devido à sua falta de coordenação motora. Com as mãos na cintura, Shina ria atrás deles, enquanto Camus se ocupava em cantarolar músicas francesas pela casa. Exausta, Marin foi quem teve mais sorte, pois Mu cedeu seu quarto para que ela dormisse e, de lá, como ela não ouvia quase nada da balbúrdia, acabou adormecendo facilmente.

O escorpiano só parou um pouco quando conseguiu puxar Shina e Camus para si, tentando convencê-los de que seria muito legal se dessem um beijo a três. A essa altura, Mu já estava sonolento demais em sua embriaguez para fazer qualquer coisa, tanto que tinha se deitado no sofá disponível.

Por fim, os três adolescentes dormiram embolados em um canto da sala. No entanto, Dohko e Shion os deixaram exatamente daquele jeito, considerando que seria muito pior se eles acabassem acordando de novo. Conferindo, pela última vez, se Shaka estava bem, resolveram subir para o quarto do tibetano mais velho e dormir também, antes que o dia amanhecesse.

* * *

><p>As horas se arrastaram e a tarde já tinha se iniciado há muito tempo quando, finalmente, alguém acordou naquela casa. Aldebaran sentia-se meio cansado e com muita sede, mas, sendo muito resistente às ressacas, aquilo era tudo. Franzindo o cenho para a luminosidade do dia, ele se localizou rapidamente. Um gemido baixo e sofrido veio do sofá ao lado e, nesse instante, ele viu que Mu estava acordando também.<p>

Eles se entreolharam e o ariano começou a sorrir com surpresa. Aldebaran estava com um bigode e um cavanhaque feitos com pincel atômico; óculos rabiscados ao redor dos olhos cor de mel; desenhos abstratos pelas maçãs do rosto; e a frase _delírio da mulherada!_ escrita na testa.

– Foi a peste do Milo? – o brasileiro inquiriu, após o amigo ter descrito sua situação.

O tibetano assentiu, poupando-o de qualquer comentário engraçado. Depois, foram para a cozinha em busca de água. Aldebaran tentou brincar com o amigo, dizendo que este estava com uma aparência sofrida, mas não foi uma ideia muito boa. Definitivamente, foi uma ideia ruim, ele considerou ao observar o ariano desmoronar sobre uma cadeira.

– Você tá se sentindo tão mal assim? – perguntou preocupado, depois de perceber o rosto pálido do ariano e vê-lo colocar uma das mãos sobre a própria boca, como se quisesse sufocar algo.

Mu o encarou com os olhos arregalados, em choque. As lembranças da noite voltavam rapidamente e ele não podia estar menos do que abismado consigo mesmo. Tinha dito aquele monte de coisas para Shura e Aiolos, sendo que o pobre sagitariano nem imaginava nada daquilo! Tinha pedido um tempo em seu relacionamento...

– O que houve, Mu? – Aldebaran insistiu num tom ameno, sentando-se ao lado do amigo. – Eu me lembro de que na noite passada você estava muito abatido já. Algo com o Shura, não é?

O ariano aquiesceu devagar, olhando para a geladeira sem realmente vê-la.

– Se não quiser, você sabe que não precisa falar nada. Mas, sendo seu amigo, eu estou preocupado e gostaria de ajudar de alguma forma. Faz bem colocar pra fora as mágoas e tudo o mais.

Com um suspiro desalentado, Mu considerou as palavras do outro. Era fácil porque além de Aldebaran ser um amigo incrível, o sorriso encorajador que ele lhe deu transmitia muita segurança. Ele era seu amigo, o melhor deles depois de Aiolos... Se não conseguisse desabafar com ele, não o faria com ninguém mais, certo?

Então, Mu contou tudo para ele cuidadosamente. Seus olhos claros não conseguiam se fixar em nada, vagando por toda a cozinha, especialmente inquietos ao fitarem a porta, como se ele esperasse que alguém aparecesse de repente. Além disso, retorcia sem parar as pontas dos cabelos que lhe caíam sobre o tórax. Sua voz tão calma falhou em alguns momentos, mas ele continuou firme até terminar.

Aldebaran escutou tudo o que o outro disse com muita atenção, sem deixar, contudo, de notar os movimentos nervosos que este fazia. Não o interrompeu em momento algum, fosse para fazer perguntas ou dar opiniões, assim como procurou ser o mais sutil possível enquanto o observava.

– Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, Shura ainda é um mistério pra mim. Bem, nem tudo foi feito pra ser entendido, não é? – o ariano suspirou melancólico. – Enfim, acho que é um relacionamento sem futuro... – concluiu, caindo num silêncio contemplativo.

– É melhor você não tirar conclusões precipitadas – sugeriu gentilmente, após considerar o caso por um longo momento. – Especialmente sobre o Aiolos. É importante conversarem, você sabe como ele é.

Mu sibilou de forma chiada, massageando as têmporas doloridas. Lembrar-se do olhar confuso e incrédulo do grego – sem falar na voz chateada do mesmo ao lhe perguntar a razão para tentar lidar sempre com os problemas sozinho – surtiu um efeito ainda pior sobre a dor já existente pela ressaca.

– Fora isso, não fique se considerando culpado por tudo o que aconteceu – continuou, apertando o ombro do tibetano de forma a transmitir confiança. – Já que deram um tempo, aproveite pra rever suas ideias e prioridades também. Pode ser que isso faça bem a vocês dois.

Muito bem, essa ideia soava adequada, Mu ponderou em pensamentos enquanto torcia uma mecha brilhante do cabelo pela última vez.

– Muito obrigado, de verdade – agradeceu enfim, tentando sorrir de volta para o amigo sem muito sucesso. Teve aquela horrível sensação de que um nó se formava no alto da sua garganta, sufocando-lhe. Os olhos se encherem de lágrimas e ele prendeu a respiração, sentindo-se constrangido. – Me desculpe por isso, Aldebaran!

– Hey... Sei que você é forte, Mu – replicou, franzindo o cenho de uma forma que pareceu um tanto quanto cômica por causa dos desenhos –, mas pode chorar se tiver vontade, ok?

Respirando fundo, o ariano concordou, por mais que não se permitisse derramar nenhuma lágrima. Afastou os cabelos para trás dos ombros e seus lábios quase formaram um sorriso. Só não sabia como agradecer ao amigo por toda aquela ajuda.

– Ficarei muitíssimo satisfeito com algo pra comer! – o brasileiro declarou e, como se pra enfatizar, seu estômago roncou em concordância.

O clima descontraiu-se enquanto o ariano andava pela cozinha à procura de coisas para comerem, sendo observado com curiosidade pelo outro.

– Só mais uma coisa, Mu – comentou, apontando para a garganta do amigo. – Parece que, antes de _discutir_ com eles, você se divertiu...

O ariano engasgou com a própria saliva, tossindo até ficar todo vermelho. Tocou hesitantemente os lados do pescoço, sentindo um leve incômodo ao apertá-los. Marcas de chupadas, ele notou,_marcas enormes_ de chupadas, concluiu em seguida, considerando a forma como Aldebaran o encarava. Oh, droga! Ainda tinha isso... Como dizer que aquelas marcas haviam sido feitas _depois_ de falar com Shura? Feitas por _Aiolia_ ainda por cima? Ah, sim, Mu queria desaparecer naquele momento.

Não teve muito tempo para pensar no caso, de qualquer forma. Logo ouviu um grito assustado, seguido de outros dois semelhantes.

* * *

><p>Incrivelmente, Milo foi o primeiro dos adolescentes a acordar. Sentiu, antes de qualquer coisa, a cabeça latejar de dor. Achou que seu cérebro fosse explodir quando teve a infeliz ideia de abrir os olhos. Fechou-os rapidamente e, bem devagar, começou a pensar, enquanto gemia baixinho.<p>

_Pensar_ não era a palavra ideal, na verdade.

O que Milo fez foi passar por um momento peculiar de desorientação e pânico pós-bebedeira:_Onde estou? Quem sou eu? Por que estou deitado no chão? E – por todos os deuses do Olimpo! – por que não consigo me mover?_

As duas primeiras perguntas, sua mente teve a generosidade de responder com alguma facilidade; a terceira, ela ignorou; e a última... Bem, Milo arriscou abrir os olhos de novo, só um pouquinho... E lá estava Shina, meio deitada sobre seu tórax e seu braço esquerdo, com uma das pernas entrelaçada entre as suas.

Certo! Isso explicava a razão para não conseguir mover um lado do corpo, embora ele não fizesse a menor ideia de como chegaram naquela situação. Investigaria isso depois. Olhou para o lado direito e...

_Camus?_ Por que ele estava deitado com o corpo praticamente colado ao seu? Não chegava a ser como Shina, mas, definitivamente, estava muito perto e sobre seu braço direito, ainda por cima. Milo ficou encarando o francês adormecido por um momento – ele parecia ainda mais pálido do que o normal –, forçando o cérebro a processar alguma informação útil.

A tarefa ficou mais fácil na medida em que Camus começou a acordar, com os longos fios ruivos emaranhados sobre o seu próprio rosto. A primeira coisa que fez foi entreabrir os olhos lentamente e piscar um pouco, sem chegar a abri-los totalmente. Enquanto o aquariano franzia levemente o cenho – sem dúvidas passando pelo mesmo momento de dor e desorientação que Milo sentiu instantes antes –, algumas lembranças começaram a aparecer na mente do escorpiano.

Aí, seu estômago enregelou-se e ele gritou de susto.

Os outros dois gritaram de volta, acordando totalmente no maior susto. Como consequência, as cabeças de Camus e Milo explodiram de dor; Shina, que havia bebido muito pouco, ou quase nada, apenas olhava para eles sem entender nada.

– Ah, já acordaram? – Aldebaran inquiriu, aproximando-se com o ariano. – É uma pena, porque eu gostaria de desenhar no _seu_ rosto também, Milo...

O grego soltou uma risada, depois de observar sua arte, sem se lembrar do momento em que a tinha feito.

– Aposto que você adorou a frase, Deba!

– Claro, a verdade deve ser sempre dita! – replicou com bom humor, piscando um olho para a bagunça de cachos dourados e amassados que era o mais novo.

Os próximos momentos foram passados na cozinha, num silêncio estranho, enquanto os recém-acordados tomavam muita água e comiam. Aldebaran reparou que Milo, às vezes, olhava de soslaio para o francês como se quisesse estar em outro lugar. O grego não se lembrava de nada do que acontecera desde que tinham saído do Meikai. Na verdade, até sentia-se satisfeito por isso. As lembranças que tinha, embora imprecisas, já eram mais do que o suficiente para um surto psicótico.

Por sua vez, Camus mantinha sua habitual indiferença ao mundo. Os enigmáticos olhos não davam uma pista sequer sobre os seus pensamentos, fazendo com que fosse impossível – aos demais observadores – cogitar qualquer hipótese acerca das lembranças que possuía da noite anterior.

Já Shina sorria para si mesma, distraída, embora seus olhos verdes muito claros deixassem transparecer alguma preocupação. Mu estava simplesmente tenso, assim como a atmosfera que tinha se instalado na cozinha. Por isso, não foi estranho que Aldebaran tivesse ficado feliz quando Dohko apareceu com Shion e Marin, cumprimentando a todos com a voz um tanto quanto alta propositalmente, fazendo com que Milo protestasse baixinho.

O libriano o ignorou e piscou para Shion, começando a relatar tudo o que ocorrera durante a madrugada – para o desespero do escorpiano. Foi quando se lembraram de Shaka e Ikki, ainda enfiados no banheiro. Será que estavam bem?

* * *

><p><em>Bem<em> certamente não era a palavra que Shaka usaria para descrever sua situação. Tinha acordado sem lembranças, com dores musculares e um gosto amargo na boca. Pior, sentado no chão do banheiro entre as pernas de Ikki, com a cabeça apoiada no tórax deste.

O leonino o encarava fazia alguns minutos, parecendo perfeitamente saudável.

– Mas o quê...? – o indiano balbuciou confuso, levantando e se afastando do outro da forma mais rápida que conseguiu.

– Caramba, loiro! – Ikki exclamou num tom debochado. – Me agarrou a noite toda e, agora, me olha dessa forma chocada?

Shaka arregalou tanto os olhos azuis que o outro começou a rir, dizendo que era brincadeira.

– Mas teria dado bem menos trabalho – continuou, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça e permanecendo sentado no chão. – Preciso te ensinar a beber...

– Estamos na casa do Mu? – o virginiano indagou preocupado e, ao receber um aceno positivo, continuou: – O que houve?

Ikki soltou uma risada e contou como Shaka era um bêbado lamentável. Sim, pois o loiro tinha passado mal – como o oriental tinha avisado enfaticamente que aconteceria – e vomitado um monte de vezes.

– E eu ainda tive que segurar o seu cabelo, loiro! Se não fosse por mim, ele estaria verde agora!

Além disso, quando a revolução estomacal pareceu estagnar, Shaka tinha sentado no chão, de frente para a janela e em posição de lótus, começando a meditar enquanto olhava para a lua. Sério, o loiro era bizarro!

– Eu não me lembro de nada disso – o virginiano protestou inconformado, fazendo careta.

– Eu até disse que se você atingisse o Nirvana era pra cumprimentar o Kurt Cobain...

Shaka olhou feio para ele. Ao mesmo tempo, algumas lembranças extremamente vagas começaram a surgir em sua mente.

– Enfim, você ficou muito tempo meditando, loiro. A certa altura, eu já estava praticamente sóbrio e quase dormindo só de ficar te observando. Como você se recusava a sair do banheiro, sobrou pra mim a tarefa de ajudar.

Sem nada comentar, o indiano olhou para o espelho, suprimindo um gemido de frustração ao fitar seu reflexo depressivo e desalinhado. Enquanto tentava voltar a ficar apresentável, aborrecido pelo cheiro etílico impregnado em seus cabelos, Ikki continuou seu relato, sorrindo de lado:

– Aí, do nada, você exclamou, todo feliz, que tinha encontrado a iluminação, que Buda tinha aparecido na lua e falado com você.

– Sério? – Shaka parou de pentear seus longos cabelos com os dedos e o olhou, pelo espelho, de um jeito meio interessado.

– É – o leonino respondeu laconicamente, só para ver a reação do outro.

– Hmm... – fez o loiro, apertando os lábios. – E o que ele me disse?

– Bem... – começou, levantando-se e parando atrás do outro. – Ele te fez a bombástica revelação de que... – gargalhou de repente, lembrando-se.

– _Quê...?_ – Shaka insistiu impaciente. _Maldito Ikki!_

– Segundo você mesmo, Buda te revelou que o Aiolos é, na verdade, um centauro com asas, loiro!

– ...

Como assim? O virginiano arqueou as sobrancelhas, estava boquiaberto enquanto Ikki ria com gosto. Por que Buda diria uma coisa absurda dessas?

– E eu quem vou saber, loiro? Foi sua mente embriagada que criou isso tudo – replicou, afastando o mais novo para o lado, de forma que pudesse usar a pia também. – Depois do seu momento de êxtase, você passou mal de novo e... – interrompeu-se, reparando que Shaka estava profundamente pensativo, e o encarou com descrença: – Não me diga que tá considerando aquela_revelação_ seriamente, loiro? Haha, eu não acredito!

– É claro que não! – exclamou com mau humor, meio desconcertado, e virou-se para a porta com o intuito de sair do banheiro. No entanto, parou pensativo com a mão na maçaneta e perguntou algo que o vinha intrigando desde que acordou: – Por que você se deu ao trabalho de... cuidar de mim?

Ikki deslizou as mãos molhadas pelos cabelos e deu de ombros.

– Nada em especial. Como você sabe, eu tenho um irmão da sua idade e tal. Fiz o que teria feito por ele, embora eu tenha certeza de que conseguiria fazer muito mais, já que o Shun não é tão terrivelmente teimoso como você...

O virginiano olhou para trás com o cenho franzido, considerando as palavras do outro. Nunca entendera como Shun podia ser irmão daquele ali. Eram tão diferentes! De qualquer forma, reconhecia que Ikki subira um pouco em seu conceito.

– Bem, obrigado então – disse, abrindo a porta finalmente.

– Você tá me devendo uma agora, loiro! – redarguiu, piscando um olho para ele.

Revirando os olhos, Shaka saiu do banheiro batendo a porta e deixando um leonino entre risos para trás.

* * *

><p>Por sua vez, Aiolia acordou sentindo a mesma desorientação e pânico que Milo. Teve mais sorte, entretanto, pois apenas deu de cara com os enormes olhos azuis de um gato preto, que o fitava praticamente encostado ao seu rosto. <em>Aspros<em>, sua mente explicou na medida em que seu corpo rolava na cama até ficar de barriga para cima.

Quando ele começou a olhar para o teto, o felino achou uma boa ideia subir em cima dele para deitar-se em seu estômago. _Okay_, o leonino pensou, vacilando ao tentar olhar ao redor sem sentir uma vertigem, a presença de Aspros indicava que estava na casa dos gêmeos. Mas por quê?

– Se continuar mordendo os lábios com tanta força assim, vai acabar se machucando – Kanon avisou, entrando no quarto com Defteros no colo e um grande copo cheio de água, que estendeu para o mais novo. – Sua cabeça está doendo muito?

– Um pouco... – Aiolia respondeu, afastando Aspros para sentar-se na cama. – O que aconteceu? – perguntou curioso, após beber toda a água em um só gole, percebendo que estava no quarto do outro. – Aliás, onde você dormiu?

– No quarto do Saga – replicou como se fosse óbvio, sentando-se ao lado do mais novo.

– Quer dizer, na cama do Saga? – o leonino quis saber, arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Com o Saga?

Kanon assentiu distraído.

– E ele não se incomodou?

– Claro que não – respondeu, fitando o menor com estranheza. – Eu quem deveria me incomodar, ele passou a noite toda tentando me... Ahn, enfim! – Kanon balançou a cabeça e apertou as bochechas do outro. – Você deu um trabalho desgraçado essa noite. Saiba que salvei seu traseiro, literalmente.

Sim, tinha sido complicadíssimo afastar Saga do garoto, ainda mais porque Aiolia, em sua embriaguez, estava bastante receptivo ao assédio.

– O que você quer dizer? – o grego mais novo perguntou, chocado.

O geminiano saiu do quarto, fazendo um gesto para que Aiolia o seguisse. Na sala, encontraram o gêmeo mais velho sentado num sofá com os olhos fixos na televisão ligada, mas sem realmente prestar atenção no que passava.

Saga lançou um olhar aborrecido ao irmão, depois que este se aproximou e afastou-lhe os cabelos para trás, expondo-lhe o pescoço. Uma bela marca arroxeada maculava-lhe a pele.

– Observe sua obra de arte – Kanon disse para o garoto com sarcasmo, acrescentando para o irmão mal-humorado: – Não está nada discreto isso, Saga-_bear_...

Abismado, Aiolia observou o hematoma. Era brincadeira, né?

De jeito nenhum. O gêmeo mais novo explicou rapidamente como Saga, fora do próprio controle, abraçara o garoto que, por sua vez, se viu atraído pelo pescoço do mais velho. Se servia de consolo, aquilo havia sido tudo entre eles, pois Kanon se esforçara bastante para que nada mais acontecesse.

Saga, parecendo desinteressado e desconfortável, pediu desculpas para o leonino e desapareceu em algum outro cômodo. De acordo com o irmão, ele tinha um _probleminha_. Entretanto, Aiolia estava muito estupefato para perguntar o que isso significava exatamente.

– Eu não me lembro de nada disso... – murmurou, corando levemente.

– Imaginei – replicou, indicando com um novo aceno que o outro o seguisse até a cozinha. – Do que você se lembra? – perguntou, movendo-se atrás de coisas leves para comerem.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, o grego mais jovem franziu o cenho, concentrando-se. Lembrava-se de muitas coisas que ocorreram no início da noite. As bebidas alcoólicas, o jogo que Afrodite propôs... Depois disso, as lembranças ficaram mais vagas... Marin lhe dizendo alguma coisa e, em seguida, se afastando... Shaka sumido... Milo se agarrando com... Camus? _Caramba!_ Aiolia começou a rir, mas logo parou porque isso fazia sua cabeça latejar um pouco mais. Tudo bem que tinha dado uma chupada no pescoço de outro cara, mas o escorpiano certamente estava fazendo mais do que isso.

– E onde o Mu entra na sua noite? – Kanon piscou um olho para ele, estendendo-lhe algumas frutas.

– Mu? – inclinou a cabeça para o lado, de um jeito infantil, e ficou encarando o geminiano sem entender.

– Você veio reclamar que ele te _dispensou_ ou algo assim.

Aiolia pensou no tibetano por um momento. Por algum motivo estranho, a marca que fizera no pescoço de Saga voltou à sua mente e ele começou a morder o lábio com mais força, constrangido. E então, bruscamente, ele se lembrou de discutir com Milo sobre alguma bobagem enquanto Mu parecia triste e...

– Hey? – Kanon chamou, estranhando o jeito como os olhos do garoto se arregalaram, parecendo duas bolas de gude, e ele empalideceu subitamente. – Ai-chan?

O leonino o encarou com a boca aberta. _Mas que... Merda, merda, merda!_ E enterrou as mãos nos próprios cabelos antes de bater a testa na mesa. Foi deslizando para baixo, na cadeira, até que a única parte visível de seu corpo fosse o topo da cabeça.

– Esses irmãos Ai-Ai são tão dramáticos... – o geminiano comentou, tirando suas próprias conclusões com facilidade. – Você o beijou, é isso?

– Não! – exclamou chocado, murmurando em seguida: – Não que eu me lembre, ao menos... Espero que não... Eu só... Quero dizer, o pescoço dele...

– Ah! – fez Kanon, debochadamente compreensivo. – Você curte um pescoço, hein?

Debaixo da mesa, Aiolia soltou alguns palavrões. O geminiano revirou os olhos e o puxou para cima. O garoto estava levando tudo muito a sério quando, na verdade, a vida era muito curta para se desperdiçar com tantos sentimentos negativos e moralismos exacerbados.

– É mesmo? – o leonino resmungou irônico. – O que eu devo fazer então?

O grego mais velho sorriu perigosamente, encostando a ponta de um dedo no alto do pescoço do mais novo.

– Depende. Parece que você queria aprender algumas coisas aí que o levassem pra _próxima fase_, lembra? – indagou, deslizando o dedo suavemente para baixo até parar na clavícula do outro, afastando a mão em seguida.

Não, ele não se lembrava disso, mas reconhecia que seria legal mesmo assim. Desde que fosse tudo teórico, sem partirem para a prática, certo?

Kanon riu para ele. _Aham_, certo, sem dúvidas.

* * *

><p>E, sem dúvidas, Aiolos era quase tão dramático de ressaca quanto bêbado. Porém, como Shura estava acostumado com isso também, não se apressou a ir até o quarto quando o sagitariano acordou e começou a reclamar que estava morrendo – <em>só e abandonado!<em> – por negligência alheia. Bem, se ele era capaz de reclamar alto daquele jeito, não devia estar com a cabeça doendo. Não muito, ao menos.

Suas reclamações acabaram por acordar Afrodite no outro quarto, fazendo com que este se levantasse um tanto quanto vacilante – sabendo perfeitamente quem era e logo compreendendo onde estava –, não sentindo muitos efeitos pela ressaca. Máscara da Morte tinha feito com que tomasse muita água quando ainda estavam no Meikai, em algum momento entre a hora que o conheceu e a hora em que sumiram para o estacionamento. O pisciano lembrava-se de tudo perfeitamente.

E por falar nele...

– Boa tarde, _Bela Adormecida_!

Afrodite ergueu o rosto, resplandecente de beleza, que nem os cabelos bagunçados nem a face cansada conseguiam ocultar. Mesmo assim, ao notar o olhar do italiano sobre si, ele murmurou um cumprimento e recuou rapidamente de volta para o quarto, queixando-se sobre sua aparência. Odiava que alguma coisa em seu visual estivesse fora de lugar. Tinha que estar deslumbrante sempre!

Para Máscara da Morte, o sueco parecia perfeitamente fascinante, tanto que o seguiu até o quarto. Parou na soleira da porta, admirando o perfil atraente do mais novo, as ondas brilhantes de seus cabelos em completa desordem avançando por suas costas até a cintura.

Percebendo-se observado, Afrodite suspirou e seus ombros caíram em cansaço. Então, seus olhos azuis muito claros fitaram o italiano por entre os longos cílios escuros.

– Estou uma bagunça... – murmurou aborrecido, tentando ajeitar o cabelo.

– É mesmo? – Máscara da Morte perguntou sarcástico, umedecendo o lábio inferior.

O pisciano parou o que fazia automaticamente. Seus lábios de Cupido sorriram daquele jeito enganosamente doce e era possível ver as rasas covinhas que se formaram nas maçãs de seu rosto rosado.

As mãos de Máscara da Morte deslizaram apreciadoramente por suas costas até pousarem em seus quadris estreitos, puxando-o para ainda mais perto. Inclinou-se e deslizou a ponta de língua pelos lábios do pisciano.

Afrodite respondeu ao contato entreabrindo os lábios, esquecendo-se de detalhes menores como o cabelo levemente bagunçado.

Nenhum dos dois ouviu quando um extremamente preocupado Aiolos saiu correndo da casa – depois de falar com alguém no telefone –, sendo seguido por Shura, enquanto reclamava que tinham deixado seu inocente irmão caçula _aos cuidados_ dos gêmeos.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>NA: ****Pronto, todos devidamente acordados, arrependidos, apreensivos, etc. Agora vamos ver no que vai dar D:  
><strong><strong><br>****Agradecimentos aos fofissimos: _Miss Kinney, Chibi Haru-chan17, Narcisa Le Fay, reneev, Orphelin, Camis, DanizGemini, DW03 _e_ Gabummon_! S2

_Obs._ Eu confesso que, embora não vá ter lemon, Máscara da Morte x Afrodite são bastante tentadores de se escrever, haha -q


	13. It's Just A Thought

**Disclaimer:** Minha fic, mas não meu anime/mangá, sabem como é...

**N/A: **_Orphelin_, meu carneiro-beta, obrigada pela revisão e tudo o mais em plena madrugada... S2

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

Capítulo XIII

_É apenas um pensamento_  
><em>Mas eu tenho notado algo estranho,<em>  
><em>Ficando mais difícil de explicar<em>  
><strong>It's Just A Thought - Creedence Clearwater Revival<strong>

* * *

><p>Enquanto dirigia, Shura só conseguia se perguntar por qual motivo tinha resolvido seguir Aiolos, quando este saíra correndo desesperado de sua casa e reclamando que Aiolia estava em perigo. Sério, era um exagero! No entanto, sabia que se não o levasse, o sagitariano acabaria sendo atropelado por atravessar as ruas correndo, tamanha era sua agitação.<p>

– Eu protegi meu pequeno e adorável irmãozinho desde que ele nasceu, quando eu só tinha quase sete anos, – Aiolos estava resmungando sem parar, agitado no banco do passageiro – e, no exato momento, ele está nas garras daquele pervertido!

– Apesar de ser como é, eu não creio que Kanon abusaria de seu irmão, ainda mais estando embriagado – Shura ponderou racionalmente. – Eles são amigos. _Vocês_ são amigos.

– Kanon? – repetiu com estranheza. – Eu estou preocupado é com o Saga!

O espanhol arqueou uma sobrancelha. Desde quando Saga era motivo de preocupação? O mais provável era que este tivesse cuidado do leonino.

Aiolos balançou a cabeça diante da _inocência_ do amigo. O espanhol dizia aquilo porque não sabia que o gêmeo mais velho tinha certo probleminha que o tornava um tremendo de um pervertido, para dizer o mínimo. Mas o sagitariano sabia muito bem! Afinal, quase tinha sido vítima dele uma vez...

– Do que está falando? – Shura perguntou muito sério, estacionando em frente à casa dos gêmeos sem, no entanto, permitir que o outro saísse do carro.

Dando-se conta de que tinha falado demais, o grego suspirou e resolveu contar tudo. Basicamente, num dia qualquer em que estavam no Meikai, Saga, fora de sua personalidade normal, tinha lhe agarrado e lhe dado uma bela de uma _prensada_.

– E como eu estava bêbado, demorei pra conseguir escapar. Ele chegou a me dar uns beijos e tal... – Aiolos explicou desconfortável. – Depois, o Kanon apareceu e me explicou, meio que por cima, o problema do Saga, sumindo com o irmão logo em seguida.

– O Saga te agarrou? – Shura indagou surpreso, encarando o outro friamente.

– Ahn, mas foi só essa vez! – replicou, encolhendo-se instintivamente contra a porta. – O Kanon até disse que o Saga estava melhorando, só que nunca se sabe, né? Na dúvida, estou preocupado com a integridade psicológica e, principalmente, física do meu irmão.

Sem pensar direito no que fazia, o capricorniano segurou o braço de Aiolos, apertando-o com mais força conforme perguntava o motivo para o grego não ter lhe contado aquela história na época.

– Justamente pra você não me olhar dessa forma assassina que está fazendo agora. Pra alguém tão centrado, seu sangue esquenta bem rapidinho – Aiolos comentou, encarando a mão que continuava agarrada ao seu braço. – Sério, o Saga apronta pra cima de mim e você quer _me_ matar, Shura? Tem coisa errada aí, hein...

– Eu não – murmurou indignado, soltando o braço do outro.

– Às vezes, você se preocupa demais comigo, sabia? – o grego perguntou com bom humor. – É por isso que o Mu acaba atormentado daquele jeito, viu?

– É que você... – Shura semicerrou os olhos e levou um dedo ao rosto do sagitariano, traçando o caminho de uma lágrima, de baixo para cima, até afastar-lhe a franja dos olhos.

– Eu...? – incentivou com curiosidade, sentindo-se vagamente inquieto quando o espanhol umedeceu o lábio inferior daquele jeito típico dele.

Os segundos pareceram passar devagar, como horas, até que Shura simplesmente o soltou, balançou a cabeça – indicando que não era nada – e saiu do carro. Piscando confuso, Aiolos o seguiu, mas, assim que avistou a casa dos gêmeos, sua exasperação voltou e ele correu até a porta, esmurrando-a.

Shura ainda estava aborrecido demais, frente àquela história que o grego lhe contara, para poder descrever com precisão os fatos que se sucederam depois que a porta se abriu. Sabia que Aiolos tinha agarrado Kanon pelo colarinho e começado a ralhar com este, confundindo-o com Saga; consequentemente, o gêmeo mais novo tinha dito alguma indecência sobre gostar de selvageria e o sagitariano tinha pulado para longe dele, escondendo-se atrás do espanhol.

Então, Aiolia tinha aparecido, confuso e despenteado, e Aiolos praticamente voou até ele, rondando-o para checar se ele não tinha nada fora do lugar. O leonino tinha reclamado que o irmão parecia uma galinha preocupada com o pintinho e isso, como era de se esperar, desencadeou uma cena dramática digna de novela.

– Irmãozinho ingrato! – o sagitariano exclamou, como se seu coração estivesse se partindo, mas isso era efeito da ressaca. – Eu cuidei tanto de você pra isso? Oh, a sina dos irmãos mais velhos! Mas tudo bem, não importa o que aconteça, meu amor por você não irá mudar! – e soluçou, fingindo limpar uma lágrima imaginária.

Foi aí que Saga resolveu dar o ar de sua graça, dando início a um momento que, depois, Kanon definiu como _caos, pânico e desespero_. A essa altura, os vizinhos já estavam começando a aparecer nas portas de suas casas, curiosos com aquela algazarra.

O geminiano mais novo estava se divertindo, assistindo a tudo sem interferir. Aiolia, por sua vez, não conseguia apartar o irmão de Saga sozinho. Assim, finalmente Shura resolveu se manifestar, incomodado com o fato de Aiolos estar pendurado no pescoço do gêmeo mais velho, muito embora este estivesse sendo esganado enquanto o sagitariano o enchia de perguntas sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido.

– Chega, Aiolos, vamos embora – o espanhol sugeriu com firmeza, passando um braço sobre o tórax do outro a fim de puxá-lo para trás. – Seu irmão está ótimo e imaculado, não há motivo pra você continuar surtado – dizendo isso, foi saindo e arrastando o amigo, acenando com a cabeça para que Aiolia os acompanhasse.

Quando os três saíram, Kanon virou-se para o irmão com um sorriso alegre:

– Aiolos de ressaca é uma coisinha rabugenta e adorável, não acha?

Saga o encarou. Aqueles certamente não eram os adjetivos mais apropriados. Pelo menos, o sagitariano não tinha visto o hematoma em sua garganta, pensou, vagamente consciente de que Kanon tinha se aproximado e estava massageando-lhe o pescoço com suavidade.

– Imagina se o Aiolos soubesse que o irmãozinho dele te _atacou_ e você sequer revidou, graças a mim, hein?

* * *

><p>Aiolia estava pensando na mesma coisa, constrangido. Sentado no banco de trás do carro, observava Shura mandar Aiolos desfazer o beicinho emburrado – inutilmente, pois este apenas fez um bico ainda maior.<p>

No caminho para casa, o sagitariano pediu para o espanhol deixá-lo na casa de Mu. Sentia-se na obrigação de ver como estava Milo, uma vez que este tinha ficado sob a sua responsabilidade.

– Ir à casa do Mu? – Aiolia perguntou apreensivo.

– Sim, o Milo ainda está lá... – o irmão replicou com o humor bem melhor, fitando-o com curiosidade. – O que foi?

O leonino balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se dissesse que _nenhum_. Shura os deixou onde o grego mais velho pediu e foi embora, preferindo não entrar. Não achava que o tibetano fosse querer vê-lo ainda.

Foi um momento tenso quando Mu abriu a porta e deu de cara com Aiolos, igualmente ressabiado. Quando deu espaço para que o amigo entrasse, o ariano ficou ainda mais tenso ao ver que Aiolia estava ali também, logo atrás do irmão.

Mu tinha tentado imaginar qual seria a reação do leonino quando se reencontrassem depois da noite no Meikai, mas não demorou a perceber que era impossível. Ou melhor, que Aiolia era imprevisível.

Ele podia tanto ser agressivo, como fazia quando era mais novo e ficava irritado com alguma coisa que o tibetano tivesse, supostamente, feito; como podia simplesmente ignorar a situação, como tinha feito após dar aquele selinho em Mu há uns três anos; ou, ainda, Aiolia podia pedir desculpas, embora a probabilidade fosse mínima, uma vez que ele era muito orgulhoso.

Todas as hipóteses eram pensadas supondo, é claro, que o garoto se lembrasse do que tinha feito. Com sorte, ele não se lembraria de nada! E foi justamente o que Mu achou, considerando a forma normal como Aiolia o cumprimentou, sorrindo e perguntando sobre o paradeiro de Milo.

– Ele está no meu quarto, pois estava se sentindo mal. O deixei lá descansando – informou, respirando aliviado ao observar Aiolia ir atrás do amigo sem lançar nenhum olhar estranho para si. Bom, pelo jeito o garoto não se lembrava de nada mesmo.

Só que Mu não fazia ideia de que estava totalmente enganado.

* * *

><p>Após checar que Milo estava bem e dar uma bela bronca tanto neste quanto no irmão, por terem exagerado na bebida, Aiolos decidiu ir embora. Sentia que estava chateando Mu com sua presença, pois o tibetano não tinha se mostrado muito disposto a conversar ainda.<p>

– Bem, estou um bagaço – declarou, despedindo-se de ambos, ao perceber que o irmão havia resolvido ficar um pouco mais para conversar com Milo. – Vou pra casa, onde posso morrer...

– ...

Assim que ele se foi, Aiolia fechou a porta e praticamente pulou sobre o escorpiano, perguntando debochado:

– Quer dizer que você e o Camus passaram a noite rolando sobre a relva como duas doninhas safadas, _Flor do Campo_?

– _Mas é claro que não, seu imbecil!_ – replicou irritado, dando um tabefe na cabeça do outro por causa da forma como foi chamado.

– _Aw!_ Ah! Já sei! O Camus desanimou depois que comprovou como seu pinto é pequeno!

Milo mandou que o leonino fizesse algo impublicável.

– Você é a porra do meu melhor amigo! – reclamou indignado. – Que tal se comportar como tal?

– Mas esse posto significa justamente que eu tenho todo o direito de te zoar, Milo! Aliás – acrescentou possessivamente –, eu acho que sou o único que deveria poder fazer isso, hein...

– ...

De repente, Aiolia franziu o cenho e perdeu o ar debochado. Ele sabia que tal posto também significava que ele seria sempre o primeiro a se importar com Milo. Só que ele não sabia ser gentil e polido como Aldebaran, quando queria ajudar, de forma que simplesmente deu um tapinha nas costas do escorpiano e ordenou:

– Desembucha de uma vez qual é o problema, cara.

Escondendo o rosto entre as mãos, Milo balançou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio por um momento. Em seguida, virou-se para o amigo e começou a sacudi-lo pelos ombros:

– Acho que eu estou ficando meio gay! Se é que isso é possível... Eu sou gay, Aiolia?

O leonino o fitou com uma expressão confusa. Como é que ia saber? Considerando a infância deles, ele diria que o escorpiano até que demonstrava certas tendências quando tinha pegado aquele costume de ficar lhe dando selinhos o tempo todo.

– Você diz que nem sabia o que estava fazendo, mas não sei não, hein... Estou começando a achar que, na verdade, eu fui seu _primeiro amor_, Milo! – exclamou, com uma expressão arrebatada de triunfo nos olhos, voltando ao ar debochado.

O queixo de Milo caiu e ele piscou consecutivas vezes, em plena surpresa, seu rosto tornando-se avermelhado.

– _É claro que não!_ – exclamou horrorizado, numa voz alta que fez doer sua própria cabeça. Ele resmungou, massageando as têmporas, e insistiu num sussurro: – _Nunca!_

– Por quê? Não sou bom o bastante pra você? – Aiolia estalou a língua como uma criança brava e perguntou com frieza: – O Camus é melhor do que eu?

O escorpiano rolou os olhos. Conhecia o leonino desde que estavam nas barrigas de suas mães, ou seja, tinha toda a certeza de que o outro estava enciumado. Afinal, Aiolia era um maníaco totalmente possessivo. Será que um dia ele chegaria num estado tão crítico que teriam que sacrificá-lo para o próprio bem?

– Enfim... – o leonino começou, voltando ao assunto com seriedade. – Vamos analisar o seu caso, ok?

Milo assentiu, sem apostar nada naquela conversa. Sim, ele respondeu, garotas ainda o atraíam. Continuava muito interessado em Shina e queria sim levá-la para a cama. Não, ele não costumava reparar muito em homens, geralmente.

– Hmm, você não acha caras atraentes?

O silêncio pensativo do loiro durou tanto tempo que Aiolia se levantou da cama e foi olhar o pôr-do-sol pela janela. Talvez ajudasse o amigo, caso se afastasse um pouco para que este pensasse com mais clareza sobre os fatos. Não reparou nos olhares furtivos que Milo lhe lançou.

É, observando o rosto de Aiolia levemente inclinado na direção da janela, seus cabelos castanho-claros brilhando avermelhados – por causa da luz do sol se pondo – e balançando suavemente quando uma rajada de vento espreguiçou-se sobre ele, Milo tinha que admitir que o achava atraente.

Aí, ele reparou na camiseta do Iron Maiden que o leonino usava e fechou a cara, porque a falta de mangas permitia-lhe vislumbrar os contornos já definidos dos braços do outro e... Que absurdo! Tinha que tomar alguma providência antes que parecesse um franguinho perto de Aiolia! Sabia muito bem que a tendência era o corpo do leonino se tornar tão interessante quanto o de Aiolos e... _Ah, merda!_

– Que cara é essa, Milo? – perguntou de repente, seus olhos muito esverdeados cintilando em confusão.

– Nada! – bufou irritado. – Eu... Bem, acho que alguns caras me atraem sim...

Aiolia se aproximou e, de novo, deu-lhe tapinhas nas costas, cumprimentando-o por ser bissexual e poder pegar tanto a Shina quanto o Camus tranquilamente, se quisesse. Ou será que o francês estava naquele mesmo mar de confusão que o escorpiano?

– Não sei... – Milo resmungou amuado. – Eu tentei falar com ele antes que fosse embora, mas não sabia o que dizer. Tipo, _nós demos uns pegas ontem, podemos fingir que nada aconteceu e continuarmos amigos?_ soaria estúpido, né? Eu nem tenho certeza se ele se lembra. Daí, diante da minha incapacidade verbal, o Camus disse que estava tudo bem, daquele jeito apático dele, e se mandou! Poxa, não quero que nossa amizade acabe por algo assim.

– Se ele disse que tá tudo bem, então tá tudo bem, não é?

Milo coçou o queixo e olhou para cima, pensativo. Achava que sim, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha uma leve sensação de que não seria bem assim...

E ele estava certo.

* * *

><p>Durante a semana seguinte, Marin foi a primeira a notar como os amigos estavam diferentes, comportando-se de uma forma meio estranha. Ela imaginava que as mudanças se deviam aos acontecimentos no Meikai, sejam lá quais fossem eles. Sendo a única que não tinha ingerido nada alcoólico, ela, às vezes, se perguntava se estaria diferente também caso tivesse bebido. Porque a bebedeira devia ser a única explicação para tudo aquilo, certo?<p>

A primeira mudança que reparou foi na forma como Shaka e Ikki se tratavam. Embora eles fossem amigos, o indiano não parecia aceitar muito bem esse fato, visto que o leonino vivia implicando consigo. Isso antes do Meikai, é claro! Porque, vendo-os naquela semana, Marin diria que eles estavam bem mais próximos.

Era como se Shaka tivesse ficado mais tolerante às implicâncias cada vez menos frequentes de Ikki. Provavelmente, o loiro estava tentando se mostrar agradecido pelo oriental ter cuidado dele.

Ainda assim, era estranho vê-los num clima tão bom. Marin podia jurar que tinha visto Shaka sorrir para o outro, pelo menos duas vezes, de forma amigável! Estranho, porém compreensível até, devido ao loiro se sentir em débito com o mais velho, ela imaginou.

A situação entre Camus e Milo era bem mais estranha. O ruivo estava claramente mais distante do outro, fato que estava deixando o grego irritadiço. Era estranho porque eles não pareciam ter brigado. O francês não estava sendo particularmente frio com o escorpiano, nem o estava ignorando ou algo assim, mas...

Era como se a amizade deles tivesse regredido um pouco. Parecia não haver mais nenhum tipo de intimidade entre eles. Camus o tratava com a mesma educação e distanciamento que dispensava aos demais colegas não muito conhecidos. Nem parecia que eles costumavam ser amigos tão próximos, assim como Milo era de Aiolia.

O grego andava num humor terrível. Tanto que Marin chegou a perguntar ao aquariano se este estava zangado com Milo. Camus, por sua vez, respondeu que não, dizendo que, para ele, estava tudo bem em relação ao outro. E ela sentiu que ele estava sendo inteiramente sincero.

Então, por que a distância? Mistério.

Enquanto isso, Shina ficava atrás do escorpiano tentando animá-lo. Marin achava que ela estava fazendo isso errado porque, bem, o colégio inteiro deve ter escutado o berro horrorizado que Milo soltou quando a italiana explicou para ele o que era yaoi, dando exemplos com algumas imagens.

– _Minha infância!_ – ele tinha berrado, olhando para os _fanarts_ que nem eram indecentes. – _O Goku e o Vegeta não! Não pode! Você estragou a minha infância!_

Naturalmente, Shina não se incomodou com aquela reação. Disse que ele só precisava ler algumas _fanfics_ para entrar no mesmo clima de encantamento que ela. Ou melhor, mostraria alguns_OVAs_ para ele.

Olhando para Milo naquela semana, Marin começou a ficar com um pouquinho de dó.

Só que ainda tinha Afrodite para ela também estranhar, não bastassem Shaka e Ikki, ou Milo e Camus. Isso porque, de alguma forma, o sueco parecia mais deslumbrante do que nunca. Ele andava pelo colégio irradiando uma espécie de brilho sensual que estava atraindo cada vez mais admiradores – que ele tratava de dispensar com um sorriso radiante e cada vez menos piedoso.

Além disso, o pisciano vivia ocupado naqueles dias. Dizia que tinha algo para fazer e sumia logo depois das aulas. Ou até mesmo antes. E voltava no dia seguinte sorrindo para si mesmo de uma forma quase indecente.

Como todos estavam meio ensimesmados em suas esquisitices, ninguém se deu ao trabalho de perguntar ao sueco o que tanto este andava fazendo.

E, por último, ainda havia Aiolia. Sinceramente, Marin tinha tentado ficar zangada com ele quando, na segunda-feira, percebeu que o garoto não se lembrava de tê-la pedido em namoro. Claro, ela sabia que a chance disso acontecer era grande, porém, ficou decepcionada do mesmo jeito.

Não durou muito, na verdade. Não tinha como ficar aborrecida com o leonino por muito tempo. Não quando ele vinha em sua direção, felinamente, e apoiava-se no encosto da cadeira em que você estava sentada de um jeito displicente. Então, Aiolia sussurrava um cumprimento direto em seu ouvido, causando arrepios em sua pele, antes de beijá-la levemente no rosto enrubescido.

E era só isso! Muito estranho! Anteriormente, ele tentaria agarrá-la de uma vez e apalpá-la em todas as partes que suas mãos conseguissem alcançar, antes que Marin o afastasse. Agora, havia algo no modo como Aiolia a encarava que a fazia esquentar por dentro.

Até aquele sábado nada comum, ele não costumava ser tão... Hmm, instigante?

* * *

><p>Durante a semana que sucedeu todos os acontecimentos no Meikai, Dohko poderia dizer algo sobre a forma como Shion o encarava também. Meio intimidadora, para ser sincero. Tudo porque o libriano começou a se ausentar um pouco da casa do tibetano, pois precisava organizar sua própria casa para a chegada de Shiryu.<p>

No começo, Shion achou normal. Depois, achou que era uma desculpa pouco convincente, porque o libriano andava desconversando quando tentava perguntar sobre a visita, deixando-o bastante desconfiado com tal comportamento relutante.

Assim, como Dohko estava passando mais tempo na própria casa, pela primeira vez em anos, o tibetano resolveu que ficaria uma temporada por lá com ele também. Mudar de ares e tudo o mais.

– Mas... Mas... – o libriano balbuciou, sem saber o que dizer. Engoliu em seco quando viu os olhos de Shion se estreitarem ao mesmo tempo em que sua boca entreabria-se num discreto suspiro, o canto esquerdo erguendo-se quase imperceptivelmente.

– Não me quer aqui, é isso? – indagou lentamente. – Porque se for, eu posso simplesmente virar as costas e ir embora...

– Não é nada disso! – Dohko exclamou, abraçando-o pela cintura. – Só fiquei surpreso, você gosta tanto de ficar na sua casa, né?

Shion ficou olhando para ele de um jeito quase sufocante. Parecia dizer que sabia muito bem que o libriano estava escondendo alguma coisa. Dohko encolheu os ombros e coçou a cabeça. Ia ser difícil assim!

Na sexta à noite, ele teve que se explicar. Afinal, Shiryu chegaria no dia seguinte, logo pela manhã, acompanhado por... Shunrei, a namorada.

– Ah... – fez Shion, fechando o livro que estava lendo com um movimento rápido, compreendendo a situação finalmente. – Era isso que você não queria me contar?

– Bem, ela não é exatamente sua pessoa favorita nesse mundo... – Dohko comentou com a voz gentil.

O tibetano o encarou como se tivesse sido mortalmente ofendido. Ele não tinha nada contra a moça! Pelo contrário, achava que ela era muito gentil e atenciosa... Aliás, um pouco atenciosa _demais_com Dohko, para seu gosto.

– E é por isso que eu não quis te contar antes... – o libriano balbuciou, constrangido por ter escondido a informação do outro por tanto tempo. – Eu te conheço, sabia que ia se _aborrecer_ quando te contasse...

Shion o ignorou. Não estava aborrecido, ora essa!

– Por que ela virá também? Quero dizer, vocês aproveitariam melhor o momento juntos sem ela, não?

Dohko anuiu, sem dúvidas. No entanto, Shunrei não se afastava de seu irmão de jeito nenhum. Eles acabariam se casando mesmo, não havia motivo para o tibetano ter ciúmes...

– Se ela já é sufocante assim antes de se casarem, imagino depois... – Shion estalou a língua em desagrado: – E não tem nada a ver com ciúmes.

– Claro que não – Dohko replicou num tom ameno, não querendo soar irônico. Afastou os cabelos longos do outro para trás e o beijou suavemente. – Você sabe que não precisa ficar aqui em casa, se não quiser...

Shion quase riu na cara dele. Até parece que ia deixá-lo agora que sabia que Shiryu não viria sozinho!

O libriano respirou fundo, observando o outro sair flanando pela casa. Iam ser longos dias.

* * *

><p>No sábado, enquanto Shion e um apreensivo Dohko estavam no aeroporto, Mu resolveu que já era hora de falar direito com Aiolos sobre a confusão que aconteceu na noite do sábado anterior, no Meikai. Por isso, chamou o rapaz até sua casa para que pudessem conversar.<p>

Tinha sido uma semana complicada. Não evitara o sagitariano em nenhum momento, mas também não tinha feito muita questão de encontrá-lo, simplesmente porque estava constrangido pela forma como tinha falado com ele na noite fatídica.

– Você não tem culpa de nada – Mu explicou, após um breve silêncio desconfortável, piscando meio envergonhado. – Eu sinto muito pela forma como falei, Aiolos, você nem sabia pelo que eu estava passando. É como você disse, eu tenho essa mania de tentar resolver as coisas sem falar com você, apesar, nesse caso, delas te envolverem.

Aiolos balançou a cabeça levemente e olhou para cima, replicando com um ar constrangido:

– Não tem problema, Mu. Você também tem razão pelo que disse sobre eu ter que me decidir sobre as garotas – acrescentou, mordendo o lábio inferior da forma como Aiolia fazia. – Eu queria ter feito isso nessa semana, mas não deu. Prometo que vou fazer isso hoje mesmo, ok?

O ariano sorriu para ele, sentindo-se bem mais aliviado. Só que ele continuava com um ar de tristeza que fez Aiolos imaginar que ainda não estava tudo bem e que Mu continuava aborrecido consigo. Será que a amizade deles nunca mais seria a mesma? Ele se perguntou, sem perceber que o abatimento do ariano era pela situação em geral.

* * *

><p>Foi nesse ritmo que o sagitariano se viu submerso em pensamentos lúgubres. Aiolia levou um susto quando chegou em casa, após os treinos do sábado, e encontrou o lugar todo escuro e o irmão jogado sobre o sofá. Podia jurar que conseguia ver uma aura negra pairando sobre ele.<p>

– O que aconteceu? – quis saber, preocupado, empurrando o irmão para o lado para que pudesse se sentar com ele.

– Sou um melhor amigo horrível... – Aiolos murmurou, deitando a cabeça no colo do caçula.

Apesar de ser dramático, o leonino percebeu que o mais velho estava realmente chateado consigo mesmo, então, o incentivou a contar qual era o problema. Aiolos explicou o que tinha ocorrido com um tom de voz deprimido, deixando claro que tinha sido tudo um mal-entendido, ao menos era o que achava.

– O Mu é todo calmo e ponderado, mas também é _meio_ cabeça-dura – comentou por fim. – Do tipo que tem a mania de tentar resolver os problemas sozinhos. Não que isso seja ruim de todo, mas, se eu estou envolvido, ele precisa me falar! Titia sempre diz que podem acontecer coisas terríveis com alguém que está aborrecido e não diz o motivo...

E Aiolos continuou divagando, meio esquecido da presença do irmão. Só se tocou de que não estava sozinho quando deixou escapar um comentário que não deveria ter feito:

– Ele não pode deixar nossa amizade acabar por isso... Já passamos por tantas coisas juntos... – suspirou desolado. – Sempre estivemos um ao lado do outro... Dividimos dúvidas; fizemos o vestibular e tivemos nosso primeiro porre juntos; ganhamos abraços esmagadores do Aldebaran ao mesmo tempo; até mesmo já nos beijamos e...

– _Vocês fizeram o quê?_ – Aiolia exclamou assombrado, observando o irmão cobrir a boca com as mãos, assim como uma criança faria.

– Ahn... Nada demais, veja, eu estava curioso e ele é meu melhor amigo, totalmente confiável pra esse tipo de coisa, sabe? – o sagitariano tentou explicar, bastante desconcertado por ter deixado escapar aquela informação na frente de seu genioso irmão.

Só que Aiolia já não estava mais prestando atenção. Apenas se levantou e foi em direção à porta, ainda com uma expressão espantada.

– Hey! Aonde você vai?

– Tentar fazer algo pra te ajudar, antes que você definhe em cima desse sofá – replicou preocupado com o irmão. Fez uma careta e saiu de casa deixando um sagitariano confuso para trás.

* * *

><p>Não mais confuso do que Mu que, após abrir a porta de sua casa, deu de cara com uma Aiolia incrivelmente sério, dizendo que tinha algo importante para falar consigo.<p>

– É o Aiolos – explicou sem emoção, assim que Mu se sentou no outro sofá ao seu lado. – Ele tá pirado e depressivo porque acha que você não é mais amigo dele.

– Sério? Eu achei que já tínhamos nos entendido... – o tibetano murmurou para si mesmo de forma pensativa. – Bem, obrigado por avisar. Vou te acompanhar de volta pra sua casa, assim, eu desfaço esse mal-entendido.

Pouco depois, Mu se levantou para saírem, mas o leonino não o imitou. Continuou sentado observando o ariano de uma forma absorta. Em seguida, levantou-se e avançou até o outro de modo a empurrá-lo para que se sentasse novamente – tudo num piscar de olhos.

Por um momento, eles se entreolharam e o tempo pareceu parar espantado. Pelo menos até Aiolia afastar os cabelos longos do ariano para trás, querendo observar a pele daquele pescoço pálido. Foi quando Mu percebeu que estivera enganado o tempo todo. Então, o garoto se lembrava perfeitamente do que tinha feito no sábado anterior?

– Ficaram marcas... – o leonino murmurou, observando sua arte que já estava prestes a desaparecer.

– O que-...? – tentou perguntar totalmente espantado com aquela atitude.

No entanto, Aiolia fez uma expressão irritada e o soltou de um jeito tão brusco quanto aquele que tinha usado para empurrá-lo sobre o sofá. Aturdido, o tibetano só assistiu à rápida saída do outro, que praticamente correu para fora daquela casa, batendo a porta de forma mal-educada.

Naquele instante, Mu percebeu que as atitudes do leonino para consigo tinham mudado mais uma vez... Da mesma forma como aconteceram anos antes. Logo, soube que as coisas se complicariam a partir de então.

Ele só não podia imaginar o quanto.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>NA: ****Descobri que passam novelas mexicanas na Grécia, o Aiolos deve ter crescido assistindo, né... 8D

Bom, esse capítulo deve ter ficado mais pra explicativo ainda, mas, segundo meu carneiro-beta, cenas transitórias e explicativas são necessárias e eu concordo :3

Obrigada pelas reviews: _Crush Girl, reneev, __Orphelin,__ Narcisa Le Fay, __DanizGemini, DW03 _e _Chibi Haru-chan17_! ^^

Que tal esse capítulo?


	14. In Quest For

**Disclaimer:** Se Saint Seiya me pertencesse, eu não escreveria fanfics, afinal, o yaoi estaria todinho no original~

**N/A: **_Orphelin_, meu carneiro-beta, obrigada pela revisão, pelas dicas, etc S2

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

Capítulo XIV

_E você não entende..._  
><em>Não, quanto mais eu tento<em>  
><em>Há mais confusão em minha mente<em>  
><strong>In Quest For - Avantasia<strong>

* * *

><p>O final da tarde daquele sábado estava bastante agradável, pensou Saori enquanto terminava de ajeitar os cabelos. Ia ser um dia ótimo! Claro que ia, afinal, Aiolos a tinha chamado para saírem e isso nunca tinha acontecido desde que ela voltara para a Grécia. Ao contrário, se quisesse vê-lo, precisava persegui-lo por aí.<p>

Culpa daquela gótica esquisita que atendia pelo nome de Pandora, sem dúvidas! Estava estragando seu futuro perfeito com o sagitariano. Sim, o futuro no qual Saori e ele se amariam, se casariam e seriam felizes para sempre. Talvez até tivessem filhos um dia!

Bom, ele provavelmente devia ter dispensado a branquela e a estava chamando para declarar seu amor. Só podia ser isso. _Tinha que ser_.

Aiolos já estava esperando por ela, sentado em um dos bancos da praça em que tinham combinado de se encontrar. Ah, magnífico como sempre dentro de seus jeans desfiados, vestindo uma camiseta de alguma banda de rock que ela não conhecia e com a fiel bandana vermelha na testa. Os cabelos brilhavam muito dourados sob o sol e ele batia um dos coturnos no chão, marcando o tempo da música que estava escutando nos fones de ouvido, totalmente distraído.

Saori corou de prazer quando ele se levantou e a encarou com olhos tão claros e azuis quanto o céu acima deles. Ela tentou beijá-lo, mas o grego se desviou de forma a não permitir nem mesmo um beijo no rosto.

– Olá, Saori – ele cumprimentou educadamente, após tirar os fones, indicando o banco para que a moça se sentasse. – Precisamos conversar.

Mau sinal. Da última vez que Aiolos falou daquele jeito tão sério consigo tinha sido para dar um tempo no namoro e... Sim, lá estava ele dando o fora nela de novo!

– Não dá mais pra continuarmos nessa situação, você, a Pandora e eu – o sagitariano explicou, virando-se para ela no banco. – Nem sei mais como chegamos nisso, não deveríamos sequer ter começado.

Claro que não! Aquela mulher não deveria ter entrado entre eles...

– Foi você quem entrou entre nós, Saori. Lembre-se de que nós já tínhamos terminado há alguns anos, quando você voltou do Japão e eu estava saindo com a Pandora.

– Nós demos um tempo, nunca terminamos oficialmente – replicou indignada, apertando o tecido da saia com as duas mãos. Ele era seu primeiro amor! Eles iam se casar!

– Então, considere oficialmente terminado agora – declarou, procurando não soar rude. – Olha, não estamos num conto de fadas, não sou seu príncipe encantado. Você está desperdiçando o tempo que poderia usar pra encontrar um enquanto fica atrás de mim.

Na sequência, Aiolos desculpou-se por, segundo ele, ter se acomodado com a situação. Por não poder amá-la como Saori _achava_ que o amava. Sim, pois ele não acreditava em seu amor, achava que ela sentia apenas admiração e deslumbramento por ter sido o primeiro namorado dela. Não tinha nada de errado em se casar com o segundo namorado, ele explicou.

Saori ouvia a tudo abismada, conforme suas idealizações românticas eram destruídas. Ele preferia a gótica branquela e ia ficar com ela, era isso?

– Não – o sagitariano respondeu, olhando as pessoas que estavam na praça, feliz por ter escolhido um local em que Saori teria vergonha de perder a compostura.

Aiolos tinha pesado os atributos e os defeitos – físicos e comportamentais – tanto de Saori quanto de Pandora, mas, de qualquer forma, decidiu que não queria nenhuma das duas. Não estava nem ao menos apaixonado por uma delas, embora seu corpo ardesse de desejo nos momentos íntimos em que conseguiam atraí-lo. Prometera a Mu que resolveria a situação e começou por Saori, porque sabia que Pandora seria mais difícil.

A moça deslizou no banco para mais perto de Aiolos e tentou segurar-lhe a mão, olhando-o com uma expressão chorosa enquanto dizia que ele estava cometendo um erro – de novo! – e então...

Pandora apareceu.

Naquele momento, Saori a odiou. Um sentimento estranho que nunca experimentara antes e que a deixou sem fala, observando a outra se aproximar. Odiou a postura altiva com que ela caminhava naquele vestido escuro demais para um dia tão ensolarado; odiou a forma como se equilibrava habilmente sobre os sapatos de salto agulha, altíssimos; odiou os cabelos escuros balançando até os quadris; odiou-a por tudo, infinitamente.

– Como sabia que eu estava aqui, Pandora? – o sagitariano quis saber, levantando-se preocupado. Pretendia falar com ela só depois que terminasse com Saori. Bem, talvez fosse melhor falar com ambas de uma vez.

– Sua mãe me disse – respondeu simplesmente, seus reflexos permitindo que conseguisse dar-lhe um selinho mesmo quando ele tentou se desviar. – Cheguei em boa hora, pelo jeito – completou, lançando um olhar desdenhoso para Saori.

Aiolos sentiu a tensão que se formou no ar e respirou fundo, antes de atualizar a recém-chegada sobre sua decisão. Ouvindo-o confirmar o que tinha lhe dito, Saori mostrou-se madura o bastante para não fazer nenhuma cena e decidiu ir embora, chateadíssima, mas satisfeita por ele ter dispensado a outra também.

Não que tivesse desistido do rapaz. Claro que não! Era uma mudança de estratégia resignar-se por hora. Afinal, depois, sem a branquela, seria bem mais fácil conquistá-lo, pensou determinada.

Pandora revirou os olhos enquanto a nanica irritante partia.

– Daí, é isso – o grego concluiu, franzindo o cenho em confusão diante da tranquilidade da moça.

Ao contrário de Saori, Pandora não pareceu se importar por ter sido dispensada. A única coisa que sugeria contrariedade nela era a forma direta e astuta com que seus olhos cor de violeta pareciam avaliá-lo. Seus lábios tingidos de vermelho sorriam e Aiolos reparou no quanto eles se destacavam no rosto de boneca de porcelana dela.

De fato, ele só percebeu que Pandora estava praticamente colada nele quando sentiu uma das mãos dela deslizar por baixo de sua camiseta, acariciando a pele de seu abdômen de um jeito discreto e inocente.

Aiolos praguejou mentalmente, sabendo que seu corpo reagiria mais à voluptuosidade dela do que à de Saori. Não estava satisfeito ainda, mas, ao menos agora, estaria só com uma garota, certo?

* * *

><p>Na semana seguinte, Shina, Aiolia e Afrodite foram até a casa do escorpiano, para que ela lhes apresentasse <em>o fabuloso mundo do yaoi <em>apropriadamente, com direito a imagens, _fanfics_ e _OVAs_.

Milo tinha resistido fervorosamente à ideia de ver qualquer uma dessas coisas, só concordando quando ela prometeu, como recompensa, que teriam um _momento divertido_ depois. Além disso, tinha feito questão da presença dos amigos para não ter que passar por aquela _experiência traumática_sozinho.

O leonino foi porque seu posto de melhor amigo o obrigou a isso. O sueco foi porque, incrivelmente, naquele dia não iria para seu misterioso compromisso. A casa do escorpiano foi a escolhida porque era a única que não teria ninguém mais no horário que queriam.

Sendo muito direta, Shina foi logo começando pelos _OVAs_, assistindo-os com olhos brilhantes de encantamento, mal reparando que, com exceção de Afrodite – que assistia com normalidade –, os outros dois exibiam expressões cada vez mais surpresas.

– _Impossível!_ – Milo exclamou, horrorizado quando aquilo que a ariana chamou de _lemon_começou. – Não dá! Não tem como algo desse tamanho caber ali!

Aiolia balançou a cabeça em concordância, mas Afrodite apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas, afirmando com convicção que cabia sim. Imediatamente, caiu um silêncio estranho enquanto todos olhavam para o pisciano com desconfiança. Como ele podia ter tanta certeza?

O sueco mal abriu a boca para responder e Shina o agarrou pelos ombros com empolgação:

– Eu sabia! Você já fez, não é?

Afrodite fez que sim e uma altercação começou. Todos querendo saber o motivo para ele não ter contado antes, quem tinha tido a _honra_ e como era. Apesar de tudo, com exceção de Shina, os outros dois não queriam ouvir os _detalhes sórdidos_.

– Quer dizer que você é gay, Dite? – o escorpiano quis saber.

Despreocupado com rótulos, o Afrodite apenas deu de ombros. Provavelmente sim, já que as únicas duas pessoas que o interessaram eram homens.

– Primo de Shura, é? Interessante, mas... _Máscara da Morte_? – Shina estranhou. Qual era o nome de alguém com uma alcunha dessas?

Pestanejando, Afrodite enrolou uma mecha de cabelo por um momento de forma pensativa. Não fazia a menor ideia.

– Você tá de caso com o sujeito há mais de uma semana e não sabe o nome dele? – Milo inquiriu indignado.

– Bem, nós não ficamos exatamente conversando. Se é que você me entende... – e deu uma piscadinha maliciosa, que fez o outro fazer uma careta.

A italiana continuou insistindo nas perguntas, empolgadíssima, mas o pisciano estava sendo bastante vago. Milo e Aiolia estavam meio chateados. Afrodite nunca ficava com ninguém e, de repente, já tinha perdido a virgindade antes deles!

– Mas ele é o _uke_... – Shina comentou distraída. Teve que explicar o que eram _ukes_ e _semes_para o amigos, assim como a forma que eram tipicamente caracterizados. – Por exemplo, o Dite aqui é claramente um _uke_. Se o tal Máscara da Morte se parece com o Shura, deve ser um _seme_ daqueles bem... Ahh! – suspirou, entrelaçando as mãos e olhando para o nada.

Os três a encararam com estranheza.

– Agora, você, Milo... – ela continuou, voltando à realidade. – Não sei bem...

– Como assim? – exclamou arreliado. – Lógico que eu seria um _seme_! Se eu curtisse essas coisas, claro...

Aiolia lançou-lhe um olhar significativo. Milo preferiu ignorar.

– Bom, se seu parceiro fosse o Dite, sem dúvidas – Shina replicou, pensativa. – Agora, se fosse o... – ia dizer _Camus_, mas achou melhor não, ou era capaz do escorpiano ficar mal-humorado – Ahn, se fosse o Aiolia, eu já não tenho certeza...

– O que você quer dizer com isso? Lógico que eu seria o _seme_ dele!

– Você tá louco, Milo? – o leonino perguntou, entrando na conversa. – Você seria meu _uke_, totalmente!

Afrodite balançou a cabeça e voltou a prestar atenção no _OVA_, sabendo que a discussão iria longe. Shina olhava de um para o outro como se estivesse acompanhando uma partida de tênis.

– Claro que não! Eu sou mais alto e maduro do que você!

– E daí? – Aiolia retrucou. – Meu corpo é mais definido e meu pinto é maior!

– Já falei que é a porra de um centímetro só!

– E você parece a Cachinhos Dourados com esse cabelo aí, Milo!

– _O quê?!_

– Hey! – Shina tentou chamar a atenção deles. – Por que estão discutindo isso? Se vocês fossem, ahn, fazer um _lemon_, poderiam trocar os papéis sempre que quisessem, sabem?

– _Ele nunca vai me comer!_ – os dois gritaram simultaneamente, apontando um para o outro.

– Eu seria o _seme_ e pronto – Milo decidiu, tentando encerrar o assunto, e cruzou os braços emburrado.

Diante do silêncio de Aiolia, a italiana o encarou com surpresa. Até que recebeu uma piscadela cúmplice e esperou para ver o que ele faria.

– Milo, Milo... – o leonino disse baixinho, abraçando-o pelos ombros. – Vou te provar o contrário... – aproximou a boca do ouvido do outro e sussurrou com seu hálito quente: – _Rawr..._

Imediatamente, o escorpiano deu um pulo para trás e enrubesceu, cobrindo a orelha com uma das mãos e olhando para o amigo com espanto.

– _Moe!_ – Shina exclamou empolgada. – Foi uma reação bem _uke_, Milo!

– Mas que porra! – protestou, diante da risada de Aiolia. – Não vale fazer _rawr_ no ouvido dos outros desse jeito obsceno, seu maldito!

– Foi só um sussurro – Afrodite se manifestou. Tinha se interessado desde que o leonino ficara em silêncio.

– Se eu sussurrasse no ouvido dele a reação seria igual, isso não define nada! – Milo protestou aborrecido.

– Foi bonitinho, acho que vocês dariam um casal bem fofo!

– Melhores amigos não se pegam, Shina! – o escorpiano reclamou.

Ao ouvir isso, Aiolia fez uma careta, lembrando-se de que o irmão tinha beijado o melhor amigo. Ou seja, era possível melhores amigos se _pegarem_ sim.

E eles continuaram discutindo pelos próximos minutos. Pelo menos até Afrodite receber uma ligação e partir – sob um monte de gracinhas e um pedido de Shina para que filmasse tudo –, fazendo com que a discussão fosse esquecida por hora.

– Hey! Vamos pra casa do Dohko? – o leonino sugeriu logo depois. – Eu ainda não vi o Shiryu.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, Mu estava em sua própria casa, estudando. Shaka fazia-lhe companhia, estudando ao seu lado, mas não parecia muito concentrado nos livros aquele dia. Terminava de ler uma página e fazia um muxoxo ao perceber que não prestara atenção o suficiente para assimilar o que tinha lido, sendo obrigado a reler diversas vezes.<p>

– Algum problema, Shaka? – indagou após observar o mais novo assoprar a franja dos olhos pela quinta vez seguida, com uma pontada de impaciência.

– Não, eu... – interrompeu-se distraído. Fechou o livro e ficou olhando para a capa com um interesse forçado, ponderando o que diria. – Bem, na verdade, sim.

– Se eu puder ajudar... – disse Mu com um sorriso gentil, fechando seu próprio livro e voltando toda a sua atenção para o mais novo.

Apertando os lábios, o indiano debateu-se internamente com seu orgulho. Não gostava de expor seus problemas, de admitir que não conseguia resolvê-los sozinho. No entanto, não encontrava uma solução para aquele em específico, por mais que passasse muito tempo meditando sobre ele. Detestava não saber as respostas e se descobrir incerto perante suas certezas. Principalmente acerca de si mesmo.

Decidiu falar, mesmo porque o caso envolvia o próprio Mu.

– É complexo. Eu ando confuso há algum tempo – começou, bastante intrigado, mexendo num botão da manga da camisa que vestia. – _Você_ me confunde.

O ariano abriu e fechou a boca, mas não disse nada.

– Eu aprecio sua companhia e te respeito, mas não é só isso. Você me alegra e... – levantou o olhar para o outro e continuou mexendo no botão. – Enfim, o Aiolia, vira e mexe, diz que eu gosto de você mais do que como amigo, porém, eu não tenho certeza disso, já que nunca passei por isso antes.

Fez-se um silêncio incômodo enquanto o tibetano ponderava a situação. Não ficou muito surpreso. Na verdade, já tinha reparado que Shaka o considerava bastante e afeiçoara-se a si de certa maneira. Ao menos, agia consigo de uma forma atenciosa que não dispensava aos demais amigos da mesma idade.

– Oh... – murmurou antes de sorrir levemente para ele. – Pode parecer brincadeira, mas eu havia percebido algo diferente na forma como você me trata já faz algum tempo, tanto que ouvir isso de você não me causa estranhamento... – revelou com sua voz serena. – Porém, eu diria que você gosta de mim de outro jeito...

Shaka arqueou as sobrancelhas loiras só um pouco, o máximo que sua expressão austera permitia. De que jeito então?

– Bem, acho que é de uma forma fraterna. Talvez, você goste de mim como gostaria de um irmão mais velho, se tivesse um. Já pensou nessa possibilidade? Ao menos, me parece ser o mesmo que sinto pelo Shion. Não me entenda mal – acrescentou rapidamente, diante do olhar confuso do mais novo –, não estou tentando te _dispensar_, nem nada assim. Fico muito orgulhoso por você gostar de mim como um irmão.

– Você tem certeza? – o virginiano perguntou, considerando a ideia nova. – Ou talvez seja você quem me veja somente como um irmão mais novo – concluiu após uma pausa, soando mais ríspido do que gostaria.

Mu o encarou sem palavras, sequer percebendo que começara a torcer as pontas dos cabelos. Talvez...

– Bem, pode ser que você realmente tenha razão... – respondeu, enfim, num tom ameno que deixou o outro sem palavras dessa vez. – Não posso falar por você, naturalmente – e adicionou de forma sutil, para não afetar o orgulho do loiro: – Você nunca, ehrm, ficou com alguém, certo?

– Não – respondeu, quase arrancando o botão, desviando o olhar para uma parede por um instante.

Mu sugeriu que seria mais fácil se ele já tivesse alguma experiência, que isso o ajudaria a diferenciar as sensações. De qualquer forma, Shaka era uma pessoa muito fechada e – por que não? – arrogante. Seria bom para ele se aproximar um pouco mais dos amigos da mesma idade, compartilhar determinados assuntos com estes. Ajudaria bastante conversarem sobre experiências e tudo o mais.

– Meus amigos? – Shaka replicou, franzindo o cenho.

– O Aiolia mesmo poderia ajudar você – Mu indicou, consciente de que, apesar das discussões de sempre, os dois eram amigos. – Ou quem sabe o Ikki...

– Não! – interrompeu, balançando a cabeça. – O Ikki não! – esse era outro caso para meditar, embora por motivos diferentes, imaginou. Diante do olhar inquisitivo do mais velho, explicou apenas: – É que... Ele já me ajudou muito daquela vez aqui...

– Ok – sorriu, afagando os cabelos do loiro. – Tente ser mais próximo do Aiolia e do Milo, tenho certeza de que eles poderão ajudar melhor do que eu.

– Mu, intimidade é uma droga e você quer que eu fique mais íntimo deles?

O ariano encolheu os ombros, suprimindo um sorriso divertido. Era só uma sugestão que parecia boa.

– Tudo bem – Shaka resmungou, olhando para o relógio na parede e juntando seu material para ir embora. – Vou tentar. Mas e se, por fim, eu concluir que gosto mesmo de você mais do que como um irmão?

Mu abriu a porta e encostou a cabeça no batente assim que ele saiu, respondendo num suspiro:

– Eu não sei...

* * *

><p>E Dohko não sabia mais o que fazer desde que o irmão chegara a sua casa. Shiryu era muito estimado por Shion, eles se davam bem e tudo o mais, mas quando o assunto era a namorada dele...<p>

Aí, o ariano parecia bastante aborrecido.

Shunrei era uma chinesinha bondosa e, por isso mesmo, cometia o erro de ser particularmente atenciosa e gentil demais com o irmão de Shiryu – de acordo com o limite aceitável para Shion, que sempre estreitava os olhos quando ela se aproximava do _seu _namorado.

Dohko não sabia mais o que dizer ou fazer para Shion sossegar. Exibia sorrisos tensos quando Shunrei conversava consigo e o ariano estava por perto – e este sempre estava por perto naqueles dias. Quando a noite chegava, ele invariavelmente sentia-se culpado pelo mau humor do tibetano.

Shiryu nada percebia e a moça muito menos. Ela tratava Shion da mesma maneira afável, embora não tão calorosamente, afinal, não eram muito próximos, infelizmente.

Os melhores momentos, para Dohko, eram quando Mu aparecia para visitá-los, distraindo o irmão e, ao mesmo tempo, dando-se muito bem com Shiryu e Shunrei. Naquele dia, em especial, o chinês mais velho resolveu ligar para que ele viesse, pois Shion estava num humor terrível.

Tudo porque Dohko estava cortando alguns legumes para cozinhar, sendo auxiliado por Shunrei, e acabou levantando o olhar bem na hora em que Shion resolveu mirá-lo com um daqueles olhares estreitos. O libriano acabou se atrapalhando e cortou o dedo superficialmente. No instante seguinte, a moça já estava ao seu lado, segurando-lhe a mão ferida, toda preocupada, logo o arrastando pela casa em busca de curativos.

Ou seja, é claro que Shion estaria totalmente indócil à noite. Então, ligou para Mu, torcendo para que a presença do irmão do namorado amansasse os ânimos deste.

Só que quando a campainha tocou, não foi Mu quem Dohko atendeu, mas sim Milo, Aiolia e Shina, que o cumprimentaram animados e foram logo atrás de Shiryu. Eles já o conheciam, visto que seu irmão ia visitá-lo todos os anos. Porém, ainda não conheciam Shunrei.

– E aí, Shiryu?! – o leonino cumprimentou, correndo até o outro com as mãos preparadas para um golpe que, rapidamente, foi aparado.

– Hey, você está mais ágil e cresceu bastante desde a última vez que estive aqui – Shiryu comentou, sorrindo para o mais novo e acrescentando para os outros dois adolescentes: – Vocês também.

O chinês mais novo possuía longos cabelos negros e tinha vinte anos, assim como Shunrei. Quando ele a apresentou, os mais novos acharam que eram meio parecidos. Enquanto ele fazia as apresentações, Shion foi para o lado do namorado e ficou olhando para os cinco com uma expressão quase surpresa.

– É, eu entendo – Dohko comentou bem-humorado. – Parece que, na verdade, não é sua casa que tem certo _apelo_, é você mesmo quem atrai várias pessoas pra perto...

– Nem me fale... – suspirou, não tinha jeito mesmo. Talvez estivesse destinado a estar cercado de pessoas, como se fosse um mestre cheio de discípulos. – Vão treinar lá fora, hein? – avisou o grupo ao escutar Aiolia chamar Shiryu para uma luta, como sempre fazia.

O leonino gostava de praticar artes marciais com Shiryu, pois este era mais velho e já treinava quando Aiolia nasceu. Era um jeito de testar seu desempenho. Eles foram para fora, seguidos por Milo e Shina.

Eles já estavam lutando há algum tempo quando Mu chegou e se juntou aos observadores. Shiryu era mais habilidoso, mas Aiolia era claramente mais rápido. Ambos sorriam com animação enquanto desferiam golpes um no outro.

– Acaba com ele, Shiryu! – o escorpiano exclamou.

– Hey! Você devia estar torcendo pelo seu _seme_! – Shina repreendeu inconformada.

– _Eu sou o seme!_ – Milo reclamou, fazendo uma careta logo em seguida ao se dar conta de que parecia ter afirmado que ele e o leonino eram um casal depois dessa. Antes que Shina pudesse atormentá-lo por isso, o grego envolveu a cintura dela com um braço e disse baixinho: – Você me prometeu um _momento divertido_ depois, não se esqueça...

– ...

Nesse meio tempo, Aiolia percebeu a presença do tibetano mais novo e fez uma expressão irritada, partindo para cima de Shiryu com tanta determinação e velocidade que conseguiu derrubar o_adversário_ no chão sem muita dificuldade.

Mu inquietou-se diante do olhar enigmático, completamente sem expressão, que o garoto lhe lançou em seguida. Não conseguia compreender por qual razão Aiolia estava se comportando daquele jeito, embora soubesse que tudo estava relacionado ao incidente ocorrido no Meikai.

Adentrando a casa de Dohko, resolveu que falaria com o leonino o mais rápido que conseguisse. As coisas estavam bem com Aiolos – tinha deixado bem claro para este a veracidade disso, para que não se deprimisse mais – e logo, ele esperava, sua relação com Shura também seria resolvida. Não precisava de mais um problema na vida.

Meia hora depois, Mu estava sentado no sofá, folheando uma revista distraidamente, quando se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz do leonino ao seu lado:

– Sobre o que você tá lendo? – perguntou curioso, com o rosto corado pelo treino recente. Estava em pé atrás do sofá, apoiando-se no encosto e olhando por cima do ombro do mais velho. – Ah, _games_.

Se o ariano virasse o rosto para o lado em que o outro estava, seu nariz encostaria-se ao maxilar dele.

– Ehrm, sim – replicou, estranhando-o mais uma vez. Aiolia era tão imprevisível! Alguns instantes atrás, estava claramente irritado, mas, naquele momento, já parecia o mesmo de sempre. – Você... – começou, mas interrompeu-se ao olhar de soslaio para o outro, percebendo que este encarava seu pescoço com um olhar contemplativo por trás da franja. Não havia mais marcas. – Ehrm, sobre isso... Hey!

Num movimento rápido, Aiolia tinha pegado a revista das mãos do ariano e se afastado no exato instante em que os outros entravam para a sala.

Mu levantou-se meio atrapalhado – até já tinha se esquecido dos demais – e procurou o leonino com o olhar. Encontrou-o parado no fim do corredor de forma displicente, acenando com a revista em sua direção como se o desafiasse a pegá-la de volta.

Piscando, totalmente perdido, o tibetano decidiu ir atrás dele. Porque queria conversar, e não por causa da revista, claro!

– Quero falar com você – disse, tentando pegar o objeto por reflexo, quando Aiolia o aproximou de seu rosto.

Contudo, o grego imediatamente afastou o braço para fora de seu alcance, desviou-se e saiu andando rapidamente pelo corredor, de volta para a sala, entre risos irreverentes.

Às vezes irritado, outras risonho e outras, ainda, normal... Será que o garoto era bipolar? Mu não sabia mais o que pensar sobre tais atitudes...

* * *

><p>E continuou sem saber durante o dia seguinte, parado do lado de fora da universidade, esperando Aiolos sair da aula. Será que deveria comentar com o sagitariano sobre o caso de Aiolia? Da outra vez que tivera um problema com o garoto e não lhe contara, Aiolos ficara indignado.<p>

Decidiu que contaria se não conseguisse conversar com o leonino rapidamente, ou se a situação piorasse. Não podia saber, na época, que quando se lembrasse de falar com o sagitariano já seria tarde demais.

Mu se encontrava tão perdido em pensamentos, refletindo sobre seus próprios problemas, que só percebeu que tinha companhia quando Máscara da Morte já estava praticamente na sua frente. Não teve tempo de ter nenhuma reação.

– E aí, Mu?

Ele estava com o mesmo perfume que Shura usava, o ariano imediatamente reparou. Vestia roupas escuras – uma camisa de botões aberta sobre uma camiseta e tênis. Era a primeira vez que Mu o via sem os tradicionais coturnos. Após observá-lo, os pensamentos do tibetano o levaram a imaginar como o espanhol estaria vestido naquele dia. Provavelmente algo similar ao italiano.

– Ahn... Mu? – chamou, encostando-se à parede como o outro fazia. Aí, acendeu um cigarro de forma displicente e começou a fumar, sabendo que a fumaça não atingiria o menor devido à direção do vento. – Você parece distraído.

– É que você... O Shura... – balbuciou, confuso com aquilo tudo.

Como se não bastasse a aparência, Máscara da Morte estava agindo da mesma forma que o primo. O mesmo jeito de tirar a cinza do cigarro e o mesmo jeito de umedecer o lábio inferior antes de dar uma tragada.

– Nós somos parecidos? Todo mundo diz. No colégio, sempre perguntavam se éramos irmãos e, também, trocavam nossos nomes.

O rapaz de cabelos longos balançou a cabeça, era fácil entender as razões. Depois, fez uma expressão curiosa e perguntou:

– A propósito, Máscara da Morte, você não pretende me dizer o seu nome nunca?

O italiano deu uma gargalhada, deixando a cabeça cair para trás. Não pretendia, não. Ele afastou o cigarro para o lado e, de repente, se virou de frente para Mu. Segurou-lhe o rosto com uma das mãos, do mesmo jeito que Shura fazia, sem se aproximarem. Suas intenções eram muito claras.

– Ehrm, Máscara da Morte... – murmurou apreensivo. – Eu sou namorado do seu primo... É melhor você me soltar...

– Você terminou com ele.

– Nós só demos um tem-... – Mu se calou aturdido ao sentir o outro agarrar-lhe os cabelos da nuca, do mesmo jeito que gostava quando era Shura quem fazia. Eles eram tão parecidos!

Máscara da Morte olhou para o relógio, no pulso da mão que segurava o cigarro, e informou com um sorriso mordaz:

– Você ainda tem quinze minutos até meu priminho aparecer, se é o que te preocupa. Eu sei porque vim encontrar ele. Dá tempo – apertou um pouco mais os cabelos do ariano e foi aproximando o rosto do dele em uma velocidade torturante.

Queria deixar claro, para Mu, que este tinha tempo de se esquivar...

Caso quisesse.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>NA: ****Osh '-'

Agradecimentos, ósculos e amplexos para os queridos: _Narcisa Le Fay,__ reneev, __Orphelin,__ Miss Kinney, __Chibi Haru-chan17, __DanizGemini, Camis, DW03, Gabummon _e _Neko Lolita_! :D

Que tal esse capítulo?


	15. Never Understand

**Disclaimer:** Na boa, se Saint Seiya me pertencesse, eu exploraria os personagens em tooodos os sentidos~

**N/A: **Agradecimentos pro _Orphelin_, le carneiro-beta, por tudo, até pelas broncas na madrugada, haha S2

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

Capítulo XV

_Eu me pergunto por que_  
><em>Nunca entendo<em>  
><em>Toda minha vida é nunca entender<em>  
><strong>Never Understand – Angra<strong>

* * *

><p>Mu observou os lábios de Máscara da Morte aproximarem-se cada vez mais dos seus, numa velocidade torturante, e permaneceu parado. Sentia-se confuso com toda aquela semelhança entre o rapaz e Shura, semelhança que o italiano fazia ir além da aparência. Era algo que estava impregnado nos gestos, no jeito e, especialmente, no perfume que usava.<p>

Foi só quando Máscara da Morte finalmente roçou os lábios nos do ariano que este percebeu o que estava fazendo e o quanto era errado. Virou rapidamente o rosto para o lado, prendendo a respiração e sentindo um pouco de dor na nuca, já que o outro ainda segurava-lhe os cabelos com firmeza.

O italiano encarou a bochecha avermelhada do menor, cujo olhar constrangido pendia-se para baixo, e começou a rir com gosto. Soltou aqueles cabelos compridos, afastando-se um pouco, e chegou a gargalhar quando Mu lhe lançou um olhar indignado, todo exasperado pelas risadas sem sentido aparente.

– Por quê...? – Mu balbuciou, cruzando os braços enquanto se afastava dois passos para trás.

Transformando o riso num prepotente sorriso enviesado, Máscara da Morte deu de ombros. Tragou o cigarro, quase no fim, pela última vez e, imediatamente, acendeu outro da mesma forma displicente tão típica de Shura.

– Quem você acha que ensinou ele a fumar? – o italiano perguntou com um bom humor duvidoso, arqueando uma sobrancelha para o outro. Referia-se ao primo, naturalmente.

Mu estava preocupado demais, devido à sua falta de atitude recente, para conseguir comentar alguma coisa. Seu silêncio fez com que o outro rolasse os olhos com descaso, dizendo-lhe que estava se preocupando à toa. Mal tinha sido um selinho!

– Você... – o ariano começou, interrompendo-se ao notar que Aiolos se aproximava juntamente com o espanhol.

– Ops – fez o italiano diante do olhar estreito que o tibetano lhe lançou. – Parece que calculei errado quanto tempo tínhamos... – comentou debochado, olhando para o relógio despreocupadamente. Bem menos de quinze minutos tinham se passado.

– _No que é que você estava pensando?_ – aborrecido, Mu sussurrou a pergunta rapidamente, antes que os outros dois chegassem perto o bastante para ouvi-los.

– Que seria interessante ter sua cabeça pendurada na parede do meu quarto também...

O ariano fez uma expressão ainda mais confusa, entretanto, as coisas tiveram que ficar por isso mesmo. Não teve coragem de fitar Shura nos olhos. Sentia-se um traidor, mesmo que eles estivessem dando um tempo e tudo o mais. Infelizmente, o olhar hesitante de Mu fez com que o capricorniano lançasse olhares desconfiados para ambos.

– Estávamos esperando vocês! – Máscara da Morte exclamou sarcástico, olhando com um interesse avaliativo para Aiolos. Um sorriso enviesado continuava estampado em seu rosto. – É... – estalou a língua em deleite. – Nada mal – declarou um instante depois, fumando e observando o rapaz de cima a baixo, como se admirasse uma obra de arte. – Nada mal mesmo, _priminho_...

O sagitariano franziu o cenho em confusão, sem entender exatamente o que o outro estava insinuando. E enquanto ele tentava, inutilmente, arrancar alguma explicação do italiano, Shura olhava de viés para o parente. Estava mais interessado nas reações do ariano.

– O que ele fez pra você, Mu? – inquiriu, muito sério, sem se preocupar em ser ouvido pelo primo.

O tibetano balançou a cabeça como se dissesse que _nada_, enrolando uma mecha do próprio cabelo entre os dedos. Shura bufou, claramente não convencido. Decidiu que já era hora de resolver as suas pendências com Mu. Não gostava da situação indefinida em que se encontravam. Não era um relógio para _dar tempo_!

Assim, pediu para que conversassem mais à noite, depois que deixassem seus trabalhos.

Mu concordou, preocupado com a situação, mas, também, aliviado porque conversariam. Logo, tratou de se distanciar daqueles primos, praticamente arrastando Aiolos consigo.

* * *

><p>Era, mais ou menos, o que Milo queria fazer com Camus: arrastá-lo para fora da biblioteca e sacudi-lo vigorosamente até que começasse a se explicar!<p>

Só que, em vez disso disso, o grego simplesmente ficou parado no início de um dos corredores formados pelas prateleiras de livros, observando o aquariano em pé quase no fim do mesmo.

Camus não pareceu ter notado sua presença. Estava concentrado em sua busca por alguma obra específica. Seus dedos pálidos deslizavam suavemente pelos dorsos dos livros antigos; os lábios formando palavras sem emitir nenhum som conforme ele lia os títulos para si mesmo; seus cabelos longos rolavam por seus ombros, caindo pelos lados de seu rosto, forçando-o a afastá-los distraidamente para trás incontáveis vezes.

E se aos doze anos Milo achava que o tom vermelho daqueles cabelos parecia deslocado no francês, aos quinze ele tinha certeza de que aquela cor quente numa pessoa fria daquele jeito soava como uma tremenda ironia.

Quando observou Camus escolher um livro, abri-lo e ler alguma página com atenção e interesse, o escorpiano se sentiu estranhamente mais aborrecido do que já estava. Apertou os punhos e foi até o outro com passos rápidos.

– Camus!

– Milo – replicou em seu tom monótono habitual, sem sequer tirar os olhos da página que lia.

– Certo... Será que dá pra me dizer qual é a sua?

O aquariano entreabriu os lábios num suspiro enfastiado. E essa foi a única resposta que o outro obteve.

Milo quis sacudi-lo com todas as forças. Camus andava sendo totalmente injusto. Dizia que estava tudo bem, sem ressentimentos entre eles, mas continuava distante. Tratava o grego como se fosse um colega qualquer. Absurdo! Não se trata um escorpiano como um qualquer! Além disso...

– Quem é o tal Hyoga que tem andado com você?

Camus arqueou uma sobrancelha ruiva, o olhar estático sobre o livro, mas continuou sem dizer nada.

– É, eu fiquei sabendo.

O fato era que, num dia qualquer, Aldebaran comentou que tinha visto o francês em uma biblioteca pública na companhia de Hyoga – um calouro da mesma universidade do brasileiro. Só isso. É claro que Milo ficou curiosíssimo e quis saber dos detalhes, mas Aldebaran não tinha mais nada a declarar, embora tivesse ficado com a impressão de que Hyoga parecia bastante atento aos movimentos do ruivo.

Se o brasileiro não estivesse tão ocupado, flertando com uma mocinha tímida e risonha que estava por lá, teria reparado na forma como, às vezes, Hyoga corava muito levemente ao esbarrar seu braço no de Camus sobre a mesa de estudo, ou a perna por baixo da mesma... e o francês não parecia se incomodar.

Não que Milo tivesse precisado saber daquilo para se indignar, é claro! Quer dizer, ele tinha tido tanto trabalho, passado o maior sufoco para conseguir dar um selinho em Camus três anos antes – preocupado em morrer! – para, de repente, descobrir que o outro não era tão... _antissocial_ como imaginava.

Camus enfim retirou os olhos do livro, a sobrancelha ainda arqueada ceticamente, e encarou o grego com seu semblante apático.

– A gente bebeu e se beijou no Meikai, daí, você começou a me ignorar – Milo relembrou de uma vez, enrubescendo um pouquinho ao mencionar os beijos. – Eu achei que estava aborrecido porque somos caras e tal, mas, agora, você está flertando com outro cara! Tipo, o que eu fiz de errado então?

O aquariano suspirou de novo e fez um muxoxo, guardando o livro de volta na prateleira. Depois, respondeu friamente:

– Nada.

Nada? Cada vez entendendo menos, Milo aproximou-se mais um passo do ruivo e replicou com irritação:

– Então, por quê...?

Dessa vez, Camus deu o passo que faltava entre eles. Seu rosto inexpressivo estava tão próximo que, pela primeira vez, Milo pôde notar como a cor de seus olhos era estranha – um tom acobreado suavemente puxado para o vinho e pontilhado de azul.

– Porque não sou eu a pessoa confusa aqui – o aquariano murmurou, deslizando um cacho dourado do outro por entre seu dedo indicador e o polegar.

Milo não precisou de um espelho para saber que encarava Camus com uma expressão muito confusa, o que apenas confirmava, de alguma forma, as palavras do ruivo. Viu o francês se afastar, pegando de volta o livro escolhido, e não conseguiu dizer mais nada.

* * *

><p>Shaka estava tendo dificuldades em dizer alguma coisa também. Após muito meditar, ele, relutantemente, resolveu seguir o conselho de Mu sobre se aproximar mais dos amigos. Passou o dia inteiro tentando falar com Aiolia e Milo, só que não estava sendo nada fácil. O que, exatamente, diria?<p>

Pela manhã, momentos antes das aulas começarem, ele tentara falar com Aiolia. Não deu certo. O leonino impacientou-se com a demora do virginiano e este acabou lhe dizendo alguma coisa ríspida, antes de entrar altivamente na sala de aula.

No intervalo, tentara falar com Milo, mas o escorpiano estava tão concentrado em lançar olhares irritados para Camus, murmurando qualquer coisa sobre ir falar com o francês naquele dia, que Shaka mal teve ânimo para dizer algo. E, na hora da saída, Milo parecia tão confuso consigo mesmo que o virginiano não achou que o _amigo_ prestaria alguma atenção em si.

Assim, resolveu tentar falar com Aiolia, o tolo selvagem, de novo.

– Hmm... – começou, após um suspiro aborrecido, observando o outro sentado de forma displicente sobre uma mureta nos fundos do colégio. O problema foi que o grego parecia distraído, curtindo o vento de olhos fechados enquanto seus cabelos cor de mel balançavam suavemente. – Você está me ouvindo?

– Agora que você _finalmente_ resolveu falar, sim, estou – replicou entediado, abrindo só um olho azulado para fitar o virginiano. No fundo, estava curioso. Como o outro apenas o encarou com azedume, Aiolia perdeu a paciência que já não era muita: – Olha, já saquei que você tá querendo minha ajuda pra alguma coisa. Então, para de frescura e desembucha logo o que é!

O indiano fez uma careta e reprimiu alguma resposta ferina que já tinha na ponta da língua. Se continuassem naquele ritmo, nunca conseguiria o que queria. Eles eram tão diferentes! E, ao mesmo tempo, tão parecidos no aspecto intransigente! Mu tinha que estar enganado, não era possível... Como poderiam ser _amigos íntimos_ se Aiolia era genioso e insolente? Eles iam acabar se matando, isso sim.

– Estou envelhecendo aqui, Shaka...

O virginiano reuniu toda a sua paciência – que nem parecia a mesma, grandiosa, de quando meditava – e perguntou se o grego lembrava-se do que tinha dito há algum tempo sobre ele – Shaka – gostar de Mu.

Aiolia penteou a franja para trás com os dedos, mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto pensava sobre o que tinha acabado de ouvir e resmungou alguma coisa que soou como uma resposta positiva. Por quê? Shaka tinha resolvido se declarar para o ariano?

– Em termos... – respondeu num murmúrio que esperava ter soado confiante, e não tímido como pareceu a si mesmo. Era aquilo mesmo que tinha feito?

Subitamente, o indiano assustou-se quando o leonino pulou da mureta e parou à sua frente com uma expressão curiosa, ainda mais impaciente do que antes. Algo no olhar fixo de Aiolia fez com que Shaka soubesse que não seria deixado mais em paz, não depois daquela conversa. Por fim, teve que contar sua última conversa com o tibetano – de uma forma extremamente sucinta, é óbvio!

– Ele acha que você poderia me ajudar – concluiu, balançando os ombros com desdém. Agora que falara, percebia que não fazia a menor ideia de como o outro poderia fazer isso. Será que teriam que ficar conversando intimidades?

– Ah, ele acha, não é? – Aiolia indagou com frieza, mas era evidente que apenas pensava alto. Fez uma expressão um tanto quanto irritada, mas que logo se desfez quando pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa. – Cara, eu preciso ir! Depois a gente vê isso direito, ok?

Shaka assentiu, meio ofendido pelo descaso aparente, revirando os olhos ao ver o outro se afastar correndo.

Mal sabia que Ikki andava atento aos seus passos e à sua atitude _suspeita_ de ficar tentando falar com o grego.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, Mu tinha saído da universidade no final da tarde e ido direto para a casa de Aiolos tentar, mais uma vez, conversar com o irmão caçula deste. Por ter escolhido um horário em que sabia que o sagitariano estaria treinando arco e flecha, Mu acabou sentindo um <em>déjà vu<em>. Tinha feito a mesma coisa, alguns anos atrás, quando Aiolia ainda era uma criança problemática.

Porém, dessa vez, não encontrou o mais novo sentado ao piano, pressionando as teclas com tanta indelicadeza que produzia sons grosseiros. Na verdade, chegou lá quase ao mesmo tempo em que o leonino, que vinha correndo pelo outro lado da calçada.

– Meu irmão ainda não chegou! – o grego informou, levemente corado pela corrida, entrando em casa e jogando a mochila sobre um sofá sem o menor cuidado.

– Eu sei... – replicou, fechando a porta atrás de si calmamente. – Eu queria falar com você mesmo.

– Agora não dá! – Aiolia disse, pegando alguma coisa na mochila antes de subir rapidamente as escadas, pulando alguns degraus com facilidade.

– Só vai levar um minuto – insistiu, subindo atrás do garoto. Mu estava cansado. Por que as coisas eram sempre tão difíceis com o mais novo?

O leonino ia entrar no banheiro, mas parou na soleira da porta, encarando o mais velho com uma expressão ainda mais irritada do que a habitual.

– Olha, estou com pressa – explicou secamente, fitando o outro de forma acusadora: – O _Shaka_me atrasou na saída da escola, sabe?

O tibetano franziu um pouco o cenho.

– Vai ter que ficar pra outra hora, Mu – então, abruptamente, Aiolia mordeu o lábio inferior e abriu um meio sorriso para outro: – A não ser que você queira tomar banho comigo, né?

Boquiaberto, o ariano piscou tão surpreso pela rápida mudança de atitude quanto pela sugestão absurda. Por um instante, ficou apenas encarando aquele rosto adolescente. Deboche cintilava naquelas íris meio verdes, meio azuis. Pela segunda vez na vida, Mu teve consciência de que, cada vez mais, o despropositado garoto irradiava saúde e mau comportamento. Só que tudo o que o tibetano queria era...

– Foi o que imaginei – o leonino interrompeu assim que o mais velho abriu a boca. – _Então, dá licença!_ – exclamou em voz alta e bateu a porta na cara do outro.

Sobrou, para o tibetano, ficar parado ali por alguns minutos, encarando a porta de forma extremamente chocada, a boca aberta para dizer uma frase que nem ao menos tinha sido formulada ainda.

_Garoto insolente!_ Era a única coisa em que conseguia pensar, indignado, conforme descia as escadas e saía daquela casa, indo embora para a sua própria.

* * *

><p>À noite, já recuperado da cena na casa dos gregos, mas sentindo-se apreensivo, Mu foi até a casa de Shura. Já tinha pensado em várias coisas, analisado seus sentimentos e atitudes, sabendo exatamente o que queria. Só que estava preocupado, naturalmente. E foi assim que se sentou no sofá escuro, sentindo os olhos do espanhol estáticos sobre si.<p>

– O Máscara da Morte saiu?

– Claro. Por sinal, agora você pode me dizer o que ele fez aquela hora em frente à universidade?

– Ehrm... – Mu titubeou, mexendo nos cabelos.

Shura sugeriu algumas opções: o italiano tinha dado em cima dele? Tentado agarrá-lo?

Sabendo que o espanhol não descansaria até descobrir o que tinha acontecido, o ariano inclinou o pescoço para o lado, o rosto levemente ruborizado, e contou como Máscara da Morte o pegara de surpresa, avançando para lhe roubar um beijo que mal teve tempo para se esquivar... resultando num breve roçar de lábios.

– Me desculpa, Shura, eu...

– Ele te deixou confuso? – indagou, bufando de um jeito estranhamente conformado. – Não se desculpe, ele sempre faz isso – e acrescentou para si mesmo: – Pelo jeito, não mudou muita coisa de quatro anos pra cá...

Máscara da Morte, nesse sentido, era um pouco parecido com Kanon. Ambos gostavam de flertar com qualquer pessoa que julgassem interessante. A diferença era que o geminiano tinha Saga para colocar rédeas em seus assédios; já o italiano, bem, este não se preocupava com nada, geralmente partindo para o _ataque_ quando queria.

– Enfim... – Shura murmurou, indo para perto da janela com o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro em mãos, de forma que pudesse fumar sem que a fumaça atingisse o outro.

Mu observou os gestos que conhecia tão bem, da forma displicente de puxar um cigarro do maço ao jeito de umedecer o lábio inferior antes de tragá-lo. Shura não era uma pessoa particularmente afetuosa, porém, sua falta de reação perante o assédio do italiano era indiferença demais, não? Tudo bem que ele conhecia o primo que tinha e estava acostumado, mas...

E se Máscara de Morte tivesse assediado Aiolos?

Fechando os olhos, o tibetano respirou fundo, preparando-se para falar primeiro. Afinal, a ideia do tempo tinha sido sua, certo? E sabia que o espanhol era pragmático, direto e que costumava falar pouco. Ou seja, sabia que seria uma conversa rápida.

O silêncio era total na casa. O cheiro do cigarro impregnava o ar, mesmo Shura soprando seus anéis de fumaça em direção ao céu escuro, repleto de estrelas, através da janela aberta.

Pela primeira vez, Mu conseguiu vislumbrar o abismo que existia entre eles. Começava a compreender como tudo não passara de momentos de emoções lúbricas; de como não ocorrera nenhum momento em que tivessem vivenciado sentimentos mais profundos.

– Nós éramos amigos que sentiam atração um pelo outro – Mu tentou explicar lentamente. – E, em vez de continuarmos assim, nessa _amizade colorida_, tentamos namorar e assumir um compromisso mais sério... Com o tempo, simplesmente nos acomodamos nessa situação...

Shura terminou seu cigarro e voltou para perto de Mu, sentando-se no sofá ao lado. Ele concordava completamente com tudo o que o outro dissera, mas ficou em silêncio, como de costume.

– E, no momento em que olhei, confesso que com olhos ciumentos para Aiolos, vi a verdade. Vi que você olhava pra ele de um jeito diferente do que me olhava... Foi então que compreendi que não podíamos continuar assim – o ariano disse baixinho, levantando-se para sentar no mesmo sofá que o espanhol e encostando a cabeça no ombro deste.

Naquela noite no Meikai, na qual Mu se viu dominado pelo álcool e se rebelou contra a inércia que o fazia continuar naquele relacionamento, ele se sentiu péssimo porque temia perder, junto com o namoro, a amizade que tanto apreciava manter com Shura.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, continuamos amigos – o capricorniano afirmou, umedecendo o lábio inferior e passando um braço ao redor dos ombros do rapaz de cabelos longos. – As coisas podem continuar iguais, mesmo sem estarmos namorando.

Satisfeito pelas coisas estarem terminando bem, Mu soltou uma risadinha suave:

– Soa como se fossemos continuar saindo e tudo o mais...

– E por que não? Não nos amamos, mas sentimos atração um pelo outro, como você mesmo disse... _Amizade colorida_... não é?

– Acho que você é muito esperto... – replicou bem-humorado, beliscando de leve a coxa alheia.

– Precisamos aproveitar enquanto você não encontra alguém que ame, oras – Shura sorriu de lado para o outro.

– E o Aiolos? Você ainda não me disse se estou certo sobre o que sente por ele...

O espanhol não respondeu. Puxou os cabelos da nuca do ariano e deslizou a língua pelos lábios deste. Mu era tão atraente! E ele sabia, de alguma forma, que as coisas iam ser bem complicadas até que chegasse a algum lugar com Aiolos...

Mu envolveu o pescoço do outro com as mãos e sorriu. Sabia que tudo estava bem. Sabia disso porque, apesar da expressão circunspecta, os olhos esverdeados de Shura sorriam para ele.

* * *

><p>Os dias pareceram passar rapidamente, trazendo um ar de estranheza com eles. Afrodite teria reparado se não estivesse se perdendo nos braços de Máscara da Morte. Ele não se importava, mas tinha consciência de que não sabiam nada a respeito um do outro. Não sabia qual percurso o italiano tinha tomado para ser o que era.<p>

Assim como Milo não sabia o que queria. Camus o confundira justamente por não estar confuso, e Shina não o ajudava com toda aquela história de _yaoi_. Entretanto, era melhor que ela não estivesse apaixonada por ele mesmo. Imagina, tudo seria ainda mais complicado!

Marin sabia como era estar apaixonada, embora, se pudesse escolher, não estaria assim logo pelo charme intimidante de Aiolia. Ele a estava envolvendo lentamente com seus sorrisos enviesados, meio libertinos, meio perigosos...

O sorriso que Pandora rapidamente teria identificado como típico de Kanon, caso ela mesma não estivesse ocupada tentando manter a atenção de um distraído Aiolos só para si.

Mu, por sua vez, mal conseguia ter a atenção do arredio Aiolia, para que este aceitasse conversar por um minuto consigo sobre o que queria. O leonino passava o dia inteiro entre o colégio e os treinos esportivos; boa parte da noite enfiado na casa dos gêmeos; e, quando se esbarravam em algum lugar, andava mais revoltado do nunca, sempre dizendo que estava atrasado por culpa de Shaka...

O que era bem estranho, até mesmo Ikki poderia dizer. O que é que o indiano andava tramando? Se não estivesse em época de vestibular, Ikki dedicaria bem mais atenção a isso.

Numa manhã chuvosa, em que Shura acordou bastante pensativo, Aiolos decidiu voltar toda a sua atenção ao piano, sozinho num dos anfiteatros da universidade. Não percebeu quando o espanhol entrou e parou perto de si assistindo, fascinado, aos movimentos ágeis de seus dedos pressionando habilmente as teclas pretas e brancas do instrumento.

De olhos fechados, Aiolos entregava-se à música suave como se sua própria alma se dissolvesse nas notas graves e agudas que fluíam pelo ar. E essa entrega era só uma das muitas coisas que Shura admirava nele.

– Não fique aí me olhando – o sagitariano pediu, ao perceber que não estava mais só, assim que terminou os últimos acordes da música que tocava. Alguma de Mozart, o espanhol identificara.

– Você é mesmo incrível!

O grego olhou para as teclas frias sob seus dedos, por um momento, aí levantou a cabeça para o amigo com animação:

– Em sua homenagem então! – e começou a tocar algumas músicas do clássico jogo Super Mario.

Shura arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu para o outro. Era admirável, não conhecia ninguém como aquele sagitariano. Quando o grego parou novamente de tocar, decidiu que arriscaria tudo... O máximo que podia acontecer era receber um _não_, afinal, certo?

– Escute, Aiolos... Pensei bem nas coisas que o Mu me disse... – começou, com seu tom de voz grave e sério, aproximando-se mais do outro. – E, de fato, cheguei à conclusão de que não sinto uma simples admiração por você, assim como passei um bom tempo imaginando.

O sagitariano afastou as mãos do piano e encarou o espanhol por sob a franja castanha-clara. Nunca tinha visto Shura daquele jeito quase... apreensivo?

– Bem, você sabe que não sou de ficar rodeando pra chegar onde quero, então, presta atenção... – umedeceu o lábio inferior e mirou o grego com cara de quem ia matar alguém, ganhando imediatamente toda a atenção do mundo. – Eu gosto de você mais do que como um simples amigo.

Ele gostava de... Oh, Aiolos pestanejou, seus olhos claros arregalando-se aos poucos. _Como assim?_ Sentiu uma vontade estranha de rir. Um pouco por nervosismo e um pouco pela expressão assassina do espanhol, que não condizia com o que este dizia – ou melhor, com a declaração que fazia.

– Não me faça repetir – Shura pediu, virando-se de costas e estalando as juntas dos dedos.

– Mas... – balbuciou confuso, lembrando-se da vez em que o espanhol tinha _discutido_ com o ariano no Meikai. – Me deixa entender... Não foi você quem disse ao Mu que as _suposições_ dele estavam erradas? Ou... – acrescentou, colocando as mãos na cabeça num gesto confuso: – Ou será que fui eu a não entender nada?

– Você não está prestando atenção, Aiolos? – inquiriu incrédulo, segurando o outro pelos ombros e sacudindo-o. – Foi uma das primeiras coisas que eu disse... Que estava enganado e que o Mu me abriu os olhos.

Quando o capricorniano parou de sacudi-lo, Aiolos o fitou de um jeito mais atordoado do que espantado. Logicamente, Shura foi muito direto:

– O que você tem a me dizer sobre tudo isso?

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>NA: ****Eu diria "Pegael, Shura!" *-* /aloka

Eu sei, esse capítulo ficou mais pra "tenso" do que cômico. Mas finalmente a situação entre o Shura e o Mu se resolveu, agora dá pra avançar mais com a história. A tendência agora é o foco cair sobre os casais, especialmente o principal... Vamos ver no que vai dar... oo

Obrigada pelas reviews: _reneev, _Gabummon, _Narcisa Le Fay, _Orphelin, _DW03, _Chibi Haru-chan17, _Neko Lolita, _DanizGemini_ _______e______ Miss Kinney,______ que são uns fofos até quando me cobram! -q :D  
><strong><strong><br>****Reviews fazem autores felizes, autores felizes tem mais inspiração. Logo, autores felizes escrevem mais rápido! S2

Que tal esse capítulo?


	16. Frustrated

**Disclaimer:** Já sabem, né? Minha fic, personagens do tio Kuru...

**N/A: **Só lembrando que "milo" significa "maçã" em grego, para o caso de eventuais piadinhas e trocadilhos infames daqui pra frente... -q

_Orphelin_, obrigada por revisar e revisar a fic, meu carneiro-beta favorito (e único!) S2

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

Capítulo XVI

_Estou frustrad_o  
><em>Porque eles vêem o que querem ver<em>  
><em>Não faça isso...<em>  
><strong>Frustrated - Joan Jett<strong>

* * *

><p>A princípio, Aiolos encolhia-se cada vez mais para perto do piano conforme Shura continuava a encará-lo com aquela expressão assassina. De repente, colocou uma das mãos sob o queixo e ficou olhando para cima, pensativamente, por alguns segundos. Em seguida, escondeu o rosto atrás das duas mãos e balançou a cabeça, só para afastá-las e coçar a cabeça por um momento, distraído consigo mesmo.<p>

O capricorniano, por sua vez, apenas observava o comportamento do outro, contendo o impulso de rolar os olhos. Quando achou que ia ter que falar algo para que o grego voltasse a si, este deu um suspiro profundo e exclamou, levando a mão até a altura da testa:

– Oh, como é duro ser eu! Por que os deuses me fizeram tão irresistível?

– Menos, Aiolos...

O sagitariano sorriu divertido, mas sem olhar diretamente para o amigo. Não sabia o que dizer. O espanhol tinha sido tão direto, assim, do nada! E agora? Recomeçou a sequência de movimentos sem aparente sentido...

...Pelo menos até Shura se mover para trás dele e apoiar as mãos em seus ombros, dizendo com seriedade:

– Não estou te intimando a ficar comigo, Aiolos. Só quero saber se há alguma chance, por mais remota que seja, dos meus sentimentos serem correspondidos. Não sou uma garotinha sensível e apaixonada. Se disser que não, continuaremos sendo amigos como sempre, sem traumas.

Abaixando um pouco a cabeça, o grego esperou pelas próximas palavras. E se dissesse que sim?

– Se disser que sim... Mesmo que seja uma chance ínfima... – Shura continuou, abaixando-se o suficiente para murmurar no ouvido do outro com convicção: – Eu o conquistarei.

Enrubescendo levemente, o sagitariano levantou-se atrapalhado, balbuciando palavras sem sentido enquanto seu olhar deslizava rapidamente por toda a extensão do anfiteatro:

– Ahn... Veja... Isso foi totalmente inesperado e... – suspirou, cruzando os braços e semicerrando os olhos com uma seriedade inesperada. – Eu não sei...

– Pense o quanto quiser – o capricorniano replicou, procurando o maço de cigarros no bolso da jaqueta. – Mas se, por fim, não me der nenhuma resposta, interpretarei seu silêncio como um consentimento – sorriu de lado para o amigo e acenou para o mesmo, saindo do anfiteatro sem olhar para trás.

Aiolos pestanejou, sentindo-se, ao mesmo tempo, confuso e indignado. A pessoa chega, despeja os sentimentos em cima de você e vai embora numa boa?! Sentou-se novamente ao piano e começou a tocar uma sequência de acordes rápidos de alguma música bastante complexa, assim como eram seus pensamentos naquele exato momento.

* * *

><p>Compreender Shina, para Milo, vinha sendo uma tarefa muito complexa. Ela tinha ficado empolgadíssima quando finalmente o persuadiu a contar o que Camus tinha dito. Ora, se o ruivo não estava confuso...<p>

– É porque tá interessado, Milo! Só falta você se decidir...

– Ah, claro! Como se fosse simples – o escorpiano retrucou emburrado. – O que você espera que eu diga pra ele?

Com toda sua vasta bagagem cultural _yaoi_, Shina sequer precisou piscar seus brilhantes olhos verdes para já ter uma resposta pronta na ponta da língua:

– Chega nele e diz _me possua, Camus_!

– _Nunca!_ – retrucou imediatamente, com irritação. – Aff! Você tá completamente louca! Fora que eu já falei que não sou _uke_ e... GAH!

– Não vai embora, minha _Tortinha de Maçã?_ – Aiolia exclamou do nada, envolvendo a cintura do escorpiano com os braços de forma a abraçá-lo pelas costas. – Parece apetitoso hoje, hmm?

– _Cai fora, Aiolia!_ – replicou irritado e sem graça, desvencilhando-se do amigo. Ultimamente, o leonino vinha fazendo muitas brincadeiras que o deixavam constrangido, para a alegria de Shina, que fantasiava ainda mais um possível relacionamento _yaoi_ entre os amigos. – Porra! Não é pra dar mais motivos pra essa doida viajar!

Apesar das queixas, não lhe deram atenção. O leonino estava mais interessado em saber se tinha se saído bem em sua performance _yaoi_.

– _Moe!_ – a ariana exclamou extasiada, olhando para Aiolia totalmente encantada e feliz. – Claro, bem _seme_, deixando seu _uke_ envergonhado e...

– _Shiiinaaa_, eu já te falei, caramba! – Milo interrompeu inutilmente.

Aquilo não podia ser normal, certo? A italiana estava empurrando-o para _os braços_ de outros caras, sendo que ela estava saindo com ele. Não fazia sentido!

Shina o encarou com perplexidade. Milo estava certo, mas... _Awn_, ela o achava tão bonitinho com Camus, ou todo constrangido por causa das brincadeiras de Aiolia.

O escorpiano sentou-se numa cadeira com ares de derrota. A aula já havia terminado e apenas eles ainda estavam na classe. Ao menos até o momento em que Shaka apareceu na porta, lançando olhares mortais para cima do grego de cabelos curtos:

– Ande logo, Aiolia! Depois, você ainda reclama que sou eu quem te atrasa.

– Aí vem meu _karma_... – o leonino resmungou, consciente do que _karma_ significava desde que o próprio Shaka lhe explicara, e saiu da classe com o indiano. Não sem antes tanto soprar um beijo para Milo quanto lhe lançar uma piscadinha atrevida.

– _Morra, maldito!_ – o escorpiano reclamou furioso, agitando os punhos no ar. – E quanto a você... – apontou para Shina, puxando-a para si pelos quadris. – Não se esqueça de que promessa é dívida e você tá me devendo um _momento divertido_ por eu ter assistido aos _benditos OVAs yaoi_!

– Mas, mas... Você mal prestou atenção... – a italiana murmurou, soltando um suspiro de pura resignação que, para sua surpresa, acabou sendo interrompido pelo beijo que ganhou do escorpiano. – Hey! Estamos no colégio!

_Detalhes! _Apesar disso, Milo achou melhor irem para outro lugar.

Enquanto isso, Aiolia e Shaka caminhavam lado a lado, mas não muito perto, como de costume. O virginiano mal sabia, exatamente, porque faziam aquilo de tentar criar intimidade. A única coisa que conseguira, até aquele momento, era ter que responder perguntas despropositadas.

No início, as perguntas não tinham nada de absurdo, por mais que o indiano não entendesse a intenção por trás delas. Assim, ele respondeu que achava algumas garotas bonitas sim, mas que pensava o mesmo de alguns garotos; que nunca tinha parado para cogitar ficar com alguém, independentemente do sexo da pessoa; que não achava estranho o relacionamento entre casais do mesmo sexo e essas coisas.

No entanto, a cada dia que passava perto do grego, as perguntas ficavam mais íntimas e isso era bastante problemático. Certo, o objetivo era criar mais intimidade e Aiolia respondia o que lhe perguntasse na maior naturalidade, só que Shaka começava a achar isso cada vez mais e mais constrangedor.

– E aí, já sonhou com _seu querido _Mu?

– Uma vez ou outra – o indiano respondeu, dando de ombros e ignorando o sarcasmo do grego.

– Hmm, sonhos eróticos?

– _O quê?_ – indagou chocado com a cara-de-pau do outro em lhe fazer uma pergunta como aquela.

– São sonhos em que-...

– Eu sei o que são sonhos eróticos! Não precisa me explicar – interrompeu rapidamente, olhando ao redor por reflexo. Ah, grandioso Buda, por que tinha que passar por essas coisas?

No final, respondeu que nunca tinha tido esse tipo de sonho nem com Mu e nem com mais ninguém. Ficou ofendido quando o leonino o encarou com descrença. Nem todo mundo era pervertido assim, ora essa! Outra coisa, por que isso importava?

– Sei lá, não fui eu quem quis ficar todo íntimo de você, tá? – Aiolia reclamou, impaciente. – Você quem pediu ajuda pra descobrir qual é a sua.

Shaka suspirou. Eles iam acabar discutindo, pra variar. Sempre acabavam discutindo e isso fazia com que as conversas não rendessem absolutamente nada. Talvez tivesse sido realmente uma ideia absurda seguir a sugestão de Mu. Como responder aquele tipo de pergunta ajudava?

– Bom... – o grego reuniu o restinho de sua paciência para tentar explicar. – Eu nunca tive sonhos eróticos com o Afrodite, por exemplo. Gosto dele como um amigo, um irmão, só isso.

– A sua lógica é que se nunca tive desses sonhos com o Mu significa que gosto dele só como um irmão mesmo? Não parece ser o bastante pra definir.

– E não é! Mas já dá pra começar a analisar por aí, ué... Quando tenho esses sonhos, eles são com garotas que eu gostaria de _pegar_, se é que você me entende...

– Você é vulgar, Aiolia.

– Dane-se! Tem ideia melhor? Não, né? Então, apenas responda minhas perguntas.

Shaka assentiu relutantemente, mas ficou estarrecido quando o outro teve a audácia de perguntar que tipo de coisas o excitavam. Aí, eles começaram a discutir de novo até o leonino perceber que estava atrasado para algum de seus treinos e ir embora correndo, amaldiçoando o indiano pela enrolação.

* * *

><p>Na sexta-feira daquela mesma semana, Kanon já não via a hora da noite começar para ir ao Meikai se distrair. Entretanto, quando chegou a hora de sair, ficou observando Aiolia sentado sobre o tapete com os dois gatos no colo e, assim, percebeu que não era o único ali que precisava se distrair.<p>

– Você está parecendo um gatinho zangado, sabia? Até consigo visualizar sua cauda balançando lentamente...

O leonino apenas lançou-lhe um olhar fúnebre.

– Fala sério, Ai-chan – insistiu distraído. Estava sentado no sofá com um copo de _whisky_ na mão. – Não vai seduzir ninguém assim. O que anda te irritando tanto de uns tempos pra cá?

O mais novo bufou exasperado. O que andava lhe irritando? Shaka! E, ainda por cima, por culpa de Mu. Aliás, o ariano conseguia ser bastante irritante também, e só pelo fato de existir. Como Kanon não entendeu nada, Aiolia teve que explicar sobre a história da intimidade.

Aí, o geminiano começou a gargalhar, deixando o outro duas vezes mais irritado.

– Ah, quanta inocência! Será que eu era assim aos quinze anos também? – tomou o restante da bebida em um gole só e foi se sentar no tapete, bem atrás do garoto. – Você está lidando com as coisas da forma errada. Desse jeito, nem parece que aprendeu algo comigo.

Antes que o leonino abrisse a boca para replicar, Kanon o puxou para si pelos ombros – fazendo com que o mais novo apoiasse as costas em seu tórax – e apertou-lhe as bochechas com vigor e alegria.

Aspros e Defteros pularam assustados do colo do garoto, depois que este passou a xingar o outro grego e a se debater como forma de protesto. Contudo, o geminiano começou a falar com um tom que não permitia interrupções, fazendo Aiolia se calar de vez:

– Agora, preste atenção ao que vou explicar, Ai-chan...

Quando Saga chegou, mais de uma hora depois, o leonino já estava indo embora com um humor bem melhor e Kanon parecia bastante satisfeito – daquele jeito difícil de definir, ou seja, que para Saga significava que o irmão estava tramando alguma coisa.

O gêmeo mais velho estreitou os olhos para o mais novo, desconfiado, mas ficou em silêncio. Seu olhar já dizia tudo, tanto que Kanon levantou as mãos num pedido mudo de paz.

– Só estou ajudando o menino, Saga-_bear_... – disse, abraçando o irmão pela cintura.

– A troco de quê? Você não faz nada se não for ganhar algo em troca, nem que seja diversão...

Kanon garantiu que só estava disseminando seus conhecimentos e habilidades. Porém, seu tom de voz soava tão sarcástico que Saga teve certeza de que as coisas iam muito além do que o outro lhe falava. Além disso...

– Aiolos ainda não tentou te matar por passar tanto tempo com o irmão dele?

O gêmeo mais novo sorriu ironicamente. Até parece que o sagitariano sabia! Imagina, seria um caos...

* * *

><p>Felizmente, para Mu, o caos em que estava envolvido, por conta da chegada de Shiryu e Shunrei, tinha acabado. O casal tinha voltado para a China, após duas semanas de estadia na casa de Dohko. E eles mal sabiam o estresse que a mocinha tinha causado em Shion sem se dar conta.<p>

Enfim, o importante é que as coisas estavam voltando ao normal para Mu. Seu irmão estava tranquilo de novo, seu relacionamento com Shura tinha terminado bem, sua amizade com Aiolos era a mesma...

Só faltava se entender com Aiolia.

E Mu vinha tentando, sinceramente, desde a fatídica noite no Meikai ocorrida há quase um mês. O ariano precisava manter isso em mente. Sim, porque, às vezes, diante da personalidade imprevisível do garoto, ele até se esquecia de que aquela noite tinha desencadeado todos os problemas que vinha enfrentando.

Ele achava que o leonino estava daquele jeito pelo quase beijo. Só podia ser isso. Mu queria conversar com o mais novo para dizer a este que não havia necessidade para aquela revolta toda. Queria compreendê-lo.

Mas todos os seus esforços mostraram-se inúteis.

Aiolia o evitava sempre, ou ocupado com suas atividades, ou dizendo que Shaka o atrasava... O fato é que ele nunca tinha um minuto para conversarem, embora tivesse tempo para despejar sua raiva em cima do ariano.

Mu ficou tão cansado e frustrado com a situação que começou a desistir de tentar resolver tudo ao seu modo – isto é, sozinho. O jeito era falar com Aiolos mesmo. Só que, mais uma vez, ele se lembrou disso tarde demais, pois Aiolia o surpreendeu primeiro.

Foi num sábado à noite, quando Mu tinha acabado de chegar em sua casa após um longo dia de estudos na universidade. Encontrou uma cena que não via há algum tempo já: Aiolia estava jogando Pokémon com Dohko.

– Olá, Mu – o libriano cumprimentou com um sorriso.

O grego acenou com a cabeça, nenhum sinal de irritação ou sarcasmo aparente. Parecia o garoto de sempre, aquele de antes do Meikai. Todavia, imaginando que o mais novo daria um jeito de escapar, caso tentasse falar com ele, o ariano os cumprimentou de volta e foi direto para o banho.

Quando ele saiu, quase uma hora e muitos cremes de cabelo depois, a casa estava totalmente silenciosa. O que era estranho, pois Dohko e seu irmão sempre se despediam quando saíam, avisando para onde iam e tudo o mais.

Pensando nessas coisas, Mu sentou-se no sofá, deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos molhados distraidamente. Talvez fosse uma boa hora para chamar Aiolos, porque aí... aí...

Aí, de repente, Aiolia sentou-se ao seu lado. Na verdade, ele se jogou de qualquer jeito no sofá, as pernas espaçadas e a cabeça pendendo para trás, no encosto. Respirou fundo, parecendo cansado, e ficou com os olhos fechados, dizendo com voz sonolenta:

– Dohko pediu pra avisar que foi buscar o Shion, não lembro onde.

– Ah, obrigado... – disse Mu, olhando para o perfil do mais novo. Estava prestes a perguntar o motivo de o garoto ter permanecido, mesmo sem a presença do parceiro de jogos, quando foi interrompido pelo mesmo.

– Fale, Mu.

– Ahn?

– Você não queria falar comigo? – indagou, sem sequer abrir os olhos. – Pois, então, desembucha.

O ariano franziu o cenho, mais confuso do que nunca. Como assim? Podia jurar que Aiolia o evitava de propósito, fugindo para não terem aquela conversa, e agora... Agora _ele_ resolvia que estava a fim? Por quê?

Virando-se para o outro, Aiolia abriu os olhos, deu de ombros e sorriu de lado, uma sobrancelha arqueada como se a resposta fosse óbvia:

– Porque eu quero.

E lá estava: a personificação da insolência.

– Por que _você_ quer...? – Mu redarguiu, abismado. E indignado, naturalmente. Permaneceu calmo, no entanto. – As coisas sempre têm que ser como você quer, não é?

– Claro! – exclamou jovial. – Afinal, é como minha tia diz _leoninos sempre têm razão..._

– _...De acordo com eles mesmos_ – o ariano emendou automaticamente.

O grego o ignorou. _Detalhes! _Se leoninos têm razão, as coisas têm que ser como eles querem e ponto final.

Mu suspirou. O garoto estava zoando com sua cara. Estranhamente, sentiu que não queria falar nada. Era uma causa perdida. Tudo se resumia ao que o mais novo queria, não era mesmo?

– O que é que você queria conversar comigo, Mu? – indagou, assumindo um ar sério.

Antes que o tibetano pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o telefone começou a tocar. Isso o deixou aliviado por um instante. Só por um instante.

Porque no próximo, quando fez menção de se levantar para atender, Aiolia o impediu com um ágil mover de pernas. Como se nada fosse mais natural, o leonino passou as pernas por cima do colo do mais velho, imobilizando-o onde estava. Simples assim.

Tudo o que Mu fez foi ficar olhando para o grego, estarrecido. Aiolia sorria prepotente, correspondendo ao olhar do tibetano, desafiando-o a livrar-se da situação em que se encontrava.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio. O único som na casa era o do telefone, que não demorou a emudecer-se também.

– Fale, Mu... – o leonino insistiu num sussurro suave e persuasivo, semicerrando os olhos claros languidamente.

Falar? Falar o quê? Ele queria era sacudir o garoto atrevido pelo pescoço! Para que tomasse jeito, para que entendesse que o mundo não girava ao seu redor, para que estabilizasse aquela personalidade complexa.

Mas não fez isso. Porque Mu não era desse tipo, impaciente e descontrolado. Apenas respirou fundo, replicando com calma e autocontrole invejáveis:

– Só queria saber se você está se comportando desse jeito estranho comigo por causa daquele incidente no Meikai... E, se for, qual seria a solução para isso.

Aiolia inclinou a cabeça para o lado, uma das mãos sob o queixo e o olhar perdido em algum ponto do pescoço do outro.

E, então, Mu realmente percebeu o quanto o irmãozinho caçula de Aiolos, aquele tão pequeno e problemático, estava perdido no passado. O presente lhe mostrava um rapaz da sua altura já, atrevido e insolente, que...

Estava encarando seu pescoço como se quisesse transformá-lo em uma presa! O ariano não pôde se impedir de enrubescer. Tinha acabado de dar-se conta do que Milo havia notado fazia algum tempo: Aiolia era atraente.

Um absurdo pensar isso de alguém tão novo, óbvio. Tanto que o ariano se proibiu de refletir sobre a recente constatação. O garoto era a cara do irmão, que era muito bonito, só isso. Mesmo assim, Mu se pegou terrivelmente consciente da presença do mais jovem. A pressão daquelas pernas que o prendiam no sofá com ousadia; o olhar predatório em seu pescoço, meio escondido pela franja, mas nem por isso menos intenso; a respiração morna que escapava por entre aqueles lábios avermelhados; e...

Aiolia estalou a língua, soando aborrecido.

_Droga!_, o tibetano praguejou mentalmente, estava perdendo o foco.

– O que acha que vai conseguir falando pro Shaka ser meu_ amigo íntimo_? – o grego perguntou de uma vez.

– Ahn? – fez Mu, desnorteado com a mudança de assunto.

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu. Aiolia levantou-se instantaneamente do sofá, afastando-se do ariano para, logo depois, cumprimentar Dohko e Shion com seu melhor sorriso. E, nesse mesmo ritmo, despediu-se de todos, acenando para os três antes de sair do jeito elétrico costumeiro.

O tibetano mais novo ficou olhando para a porta fechada, sabendo, de alguma forma, que se não falasse com o garoto naquele momento, a oportunidade não voltaria tão cedo. Assim, esfregou as coxas e se levantou, saindo de casa tão rápido que Dohko e Shion ficaram surpresos.

O que incomodou Mu, no instante em que saiu atrás de Aiolia, foi a desagradável impressão de que ainda teria que correr muitas vezes atrás dele. No sentido literal e figurado da expressão _correr atrás_.

Mas, como sempre acontecia no que se referia ao leonino, ele estava enganado.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>NA: ****Bom, que tal esse capítulo? Mu já deu uma reparada no Simba aqui, vamos ver se ele vai conseguir falar com o bonito de vez... =3

Obrigada pelas reviews: ______Chibi Haru-chan17, _Neko Lolita, ___Narcisa Le Fay, ______Miss Kinney, reneev, plockee ________________(obrigada pela review, fico feliz que esteja gostando ^^)________________, ____Orphelin ____________________e _____________________DW03! ^^_____________________****  
><strong>**


	17. I Don't Know What's Going On

**Disclaimer: **Créditos para o tio Kuru pelos personagens, créditos para mim pela fic s2**  
><strong>

**N/A:** Mil anos depois... desculpem, acho que nunca demorei tanto com essa fic, mas eu estou numa fase bem ocupada, trabalho, artigo científico e talz, daí já viu...  
>Boas notícias, no entanto: ainda esse mês as coisas vão se amenizar e, então, as atualizações voltarão ao ritmo normal. Só mais um pouco de paciência, gente :)<p>

_Orphelin's_, obrigada pela betagem e por não ter me esfolado viva pela demora -q

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

Capítulo XVII 

_Eu não sei o que está acontecendo_  
><em>Estou tão perto de você<em>  
><em>Estou tão confuso por sua causa<em>  
><strong><em>I Don't Know What's Going On - The Cure<em>**

* * *

><p>Na velocidade em que saiu de casa, Mu alcançou o leonino facilmente. Já que tinham começado a conversa, precisavam terminá-la. Entretanto, a vontade do mais novo de conversar tinha desaparecido. Aiolia simplesmente olhou para o ariano de cima a baixo, estalou a língua e voltou a caminhar como se não o reconhecesse.<p>

- Você é um garoto muito difícil, sabia? – Mu observou, seguindo atrás do outro.

- Não me chame assim, não sou mais criança – Aiolia rosnou.

O tibetano soltou um suspiro exasperado e puxou o mais novo pelo braço, sem nem pensar direito no que fazia:

- Então, pare de se comportar como uma criança emburrada!

Aiolia lançou um olhar arreliado para a mão em seu braço e, com um movimento ríspido, soltou-se. No instante seguinte, ele avançou um passo na direção de Mu, diminuindo ainda mais a distância entre eles, para perguntar:

- Como devo me comportar? Ah, é! – exclamou com sarcasmo, fingindo lembrar-se de algo. – Você quer que eu fique íntimo do Shaka. Mas, como? Devo agarrá-lo e levá-lo para a cama? Vamos ficar bem íntimos assim!

- Eu nunca disse isso! – Mu replicou abismado, dando um passo para trás, por reflexo, diante da irritação do outro. – Eu só-...

- E qual o motivo disso? – o leonino interrompeu, diminuindo o tom de voz. – Afinal, sempre me pareceu que o Shaka estava afim era de _você_! Está tentando se livrar dele empurrando-o pra mim?

- _Não!_ – exclamou tão alto que o mais novo se calou. Mu estava com dor de cabeça, sentia-se... irritado. Logo ele que era sempre tão calmo. Podia sentir o sangue latejando nas têmporas, a raiva era um sentimento com o qual não estava acostumado a lidar. Mal podia se lembrar de já ter se sentido tão irritado alguma vez na vida, além daquela.

E lá estava ele, fervendo de indignação, corado e mudo pela emoção repentina. Certo, melhor parar com isso. O tibetano fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, disposto a controlar-se. Quando tornou a abri-los, ficou surpreso ao ver a expressão de Aiolia.

Os olhos meio verdes, meio azuis, continham um brilho de puro triunfo e o leonino sorria como se tivesse ganhado alguma coisa.

- Caramba! – ele exclamou empolgado. – E não é que você é capaz de se irritar como uma pessoa normal mesmo? Por minha causa!

- Isso não deveria ser motivo de orgulho – Mu resmungou azedo, cruzando os braços. – Preste atenção ao que vou dizer. Eu só queria que o Shaka se aproximasse mais dos amigos, criasse mais intimidade, porque ele é muito fechado. Assim, quem sabe, ele não descobriria se realmente gostava de mim mais do que como um irmão – encarou o mais novo com firmeza. – Não estou dizendo para ter um caso com ele, não precisa nem ajudá-lo se não quiser.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, Aiolia cruzou os braços atrás de cabeça, olhando para cima, e disse despreocupado:

- Eu sei.

Sabia? Então por que dissera todas aquelas coisas absurdas antes? Mu achou que fosse ter uma síncope. Não dava para entender aquele garoto.

O leonino mordeu o lábio inferior e deu de ombros.

- Você me irritou e eu quis retribuir, só isso.

Mu não teve energia para perguntar como, exatamente, o tinha irritado. Principalmente depois que o grego estendeu a mão para ele com um sorriso radiante:

- Amigos?

- ...

Com um suspiro cansado, o ariano apertou a mão do mais novo. Sobressaltou-se ao ser puxado de encontro a este para um abraço, mas deixou-se abraçar. De repente, toda a sua irritação tinha evaporado e ele soube que, por mais que o leonino tivesse o dom para tirá-lo do sério, nunca conseguiria ficar irritado com o garoto por muito tempo.

Durou só alguns instantes, mas Mu teve a mesma sensação reconfortante de quando o mais novo o abraçara no Meikai. Isso o fez se lembrar da pergunta que tinha feito quando ainda estavam em sua casa, a mesma que Aiolia não tinha respondido: se o mais novo estava se comportando estranho consigo por causa do incidente no Meikai e, se fosse este o caso, qual seria a solução para aquele problema.

O ariano repetiu a pergunta, mas Aiolia apenas o soltou e, antes de partir, disse que não se preocupasse mais com aquilo. Enquanto se afastava, Mu ficou olhando para ele pensativamente. Não conseguia não se preocupar.

- Ah, quer saber? – Aiolia perguntou já meio longe. – Eu prefiro você quando está tranquilo mesmo.

- Ahn? – replicou por falta de algo melhor pra dizer, mas o mais novo apenas acenou e sumiu na noite.

"Amigos", ele tinha sugerido... Por que _algo_ naquela história lhe causava inquietação?

* * *

><p>Já Milo estava inquieto por não estar conseguindo ter muito progresso com Shina. Ele a tinha beijado com empolgação, abraçado com fervor e a empurrado sobre a cama com habilidade. Aí, ela comentou de repente:<p>

- Só você ainda não percebeu que ele está provocando, Milo... Acorda!

- "Ele"? – perguntou desnorteado, os dedos prestes a abrir o terceiro botão da camisa dela.

- Camus – ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio. – Primeiro, ele fica distante porque você, e somente você, ficou confuso depois de tudo o que aconteceu no Meikai – Shina explicou, totalmente alheia à situação em que se encontrava. – Não o bastante, ele anda por aí com o tal Hyoga, todo amigável e tudo o mais. Milo, o Camus _amigável_ de uma hora para outra... Isso não parece, no mínimo, estranho?

O escorpiano a encarou embasbacado. Estranho era ela ficar falando uma coisa daquelas num momento tão inapropriado como aquele! Ok, não tinha sido ruim ficar com o francês, mas tinha sido só uma vez. Ele não pretendia trilhar esse caminho tão... _yaoi_. Não era porque achava alguns caras atraentes – e se agarrara com um deles! – que era gay, certo? Pelos deuses, o que seus pais diriam?

- Nah, Milo, não é como se você fosse se casar com o Camus, né? – a italiana o interrompeu despreocupadamente. – Vocês só têm quinze anos. Bom, no futuro, quem sabe...

- _Shina!_ – ele exclamou com irritação. – Pare com isso. Qual o seu problema? Não dá pra entender que eu quero _você_? – com isso, o grego a deitou de novo na cama, inclinando-se por cima dela.

Para Milo, a garota não fazia o menor sentido. Ele ainda não conseguia ver que, embora fossem sempre ser amigos, não havia esperanças para eles como um casal. Eram muito geniosos e dominantes. E nenhum dos dois estava interessado em romance. Sem falar que Shina era uma _fangirl yaoi_...

Porém, o escorpiano só veria essas coisas depois. Àquela altura, tudo o que ele queria era que a garota pagasse sua promessa de um "momento divertido", por tê-lo feito assistir aos _OVAs yaoi_.

- Ah, espera aí! – o grego exclamou repentinamente, olhando a situação por um novo ângulo. – Por acaso, você fica cortando o clima por querer se guardar para depois do casamento e essas coisas das quais as mulheres tanto gostam de se gabar?

Shina riu na cara dele:

- Faça-me o favor! Desde quando eu faço o tipo convencional? Olhe para mim, Milo... Eu gosto da ideia de você ficar com outro cara, sendo que estamos meio que... juntos. Eu quero mais é viver, aproveitar as coisas boas... – deslizou as unhas lentamente pelo tórax desnudo do rapaz.

Milo arregalou os olhos azuis, um forte arrepio correu por sua espinha e ele sentiu uma pontada conhecida no baixo ventre.

- Mas, se você estiver com medo, eu posso entender... – Shina comentou ironicamente. – Já que você sempre foi o _uke_ nessa relação...

- O quê?! Sua-... – foi interrompido por um beijo.

O escorpiano não entendeu direito como ou porquê a situação ficou daquele jeito, mas resolveu não perder a oportunidade. Assim, mergulhou uma das mãos sob a saia de pregas que Shina usava, deslizando-a na pele macia das coxas da ariana. Finalmente, começava a fazer com que a garota esquecesse qualquer comentário que ainda quisesse fazer sobre certo ruivo.

* * *

><p>E, enquanto treinava com seu arco e suas flechas, Aiolos esquecia-se de seus "problemas". Não havia nada com o que se preocupar, isto é, Pandora para seduzi-lo e Shura para cobrá-lo uma resposta. Existia apenas ele e o alvo distante – com o centro repleto de flechas que o sagitariano acertara com sua destreza invejável.<p>

- Incrível como sempre – Shura comentou, aproximando-se com um florete em mãos.

Num pulo sobressaltado, Aiolos agradeceu meio desajeitado, quase deixando o arco cair das mãos. Sentiu-se um tolo. O espanhol não o estava pressionando de jeito nenhum. Pelo contrário. Desde que se "declarara" no anfiteatro, Shura nunca mais tocara no assunto. Continuava a se comportar como o amigo de sempre, sem fazer qualquer pressão para ter uma resposta.

Por que não respondia algo de uma vez? Aiolos perguntava a si mesmo toda vez que via o espanhol. Não tinha achado os beijos trocados com Mu, na adolescência, ruins. Nem mesmo ser agarrado por um Saga descontrolado tinha sido uma experiência traumática. Então, o problema não era o fato de Shura ser um homem. O problema é que eram amigos e poderiam estragar a amizade, caso _aquilo_ não desse certo. Era por esse motivo, inclusive, que Aiolos e Mu nem tinham tentado um relacionamento. Mas o ariano não gostava dele do mesmo jeito que Shura dizia gostar. O capricorniano se mostrara disposto a correr o risco de... Ah! Ainda havia Pandora. Que problemático! Pelos deuses, sua cabeça ia explodir naquele ritmo!

- Hm, Aiolos? Tudo bem? – Shura quis saber, passando a mão na frente dos olhos do outro.

- Ahn? Ah, sim! – respondeu confuso, olhando ao redor com agitação. Seu olhar parou no florete. – É mesmo, você foi escolhido para representar nossa universidade na esgrima, naquele campeonato nacional que acontecerá, não é?

Shura anuiu com um sorriso.

- Assim como você para arco e flecha. Isso significa... – o capricorniano disse num tom mais baixo, aproximando-se ainda mais do amigo – que vamos passar muito tempo juntos.

- Ahn, sim... Como no ano passado... – concordou meio desconcertado. Só que, da vez anterior, Shura não havia dito nada sobre seus sentimentos, né?

O espanhol sorriu de lado, deslizando os dedos entre os cabelos castanho-claros de Aiolos, antes de afirmar:

- Será quando o conquistarei, se não me der uma resposta até lá.

Depois, foi embora tranquilamente, deixando Aiolos parado na quadra, sem reação e alheio às pessoas que começavam a observá-lo com curiosidade. Bem, o grego pensou consigo mesmo, talvez fosse melhor daquele jeito. Vai que o Shura não fosse tão bom assim em conquistar? Espera! Mas, e se fosse? _Oh, droga!_

Aiolos ainda nem tinha se lembrado de que Pandora também participaria do campeonato, representando a ginástica artística...

* * *

><p>Assim como Ikki não sabia o que tanto Shaka fazia na companhia de Aiolia ultimamente. Aqueles dois discutiam durante todas as aulas, como sempre, mas quase todos os dias, na saída do colégio, era possível vê-los caminhando juntos e conversando sem grandes discussões.<p>

Na verdade, eles discutiam sim, bastante, toda vez. Só que Ikki não tinha como saber disso da distância que os observava.

Naquele dia, Aiolia e Shaka tinham parado numa praça para conversarem. O oriental os olhava de longe, achando que estava se tornando superprotetor demais desde a bebedeira do loiro. O que era um absurdo, porque Shaka não era seu irmão caçula. Percebendo seu próprio comportamento deveras _estranho_, resolveu ir embora.

Contudo, quando se virou, deu de cara com Afrodite, que se aproximava com uma rosa vermelha numa das mãos. O sueco parou exatamente à sua frente e olhou por cima de seu ombro, antes de rir com escárnio.

- É melhor você se apressar, Ikki, ou vai acabar ficando pra trás.

- Do que você está falando? – o mais velho replicou mal-humorado.

O pisciano o ignorou. Voltou a olhar para a dupla distante e sorriu com deleite. Aiolia e Shaka pareciam se encaixar no caso clássico de duas pessoas que viviam brigando, mas que, no fundo, se gostavam. Bom, isso também se aplicava à relação entre Ikki e Shaka que, sobretudo, parecia evoluir cada vez mais desde a noite no Meikai, já que estavam se dando bem melhor.

- Só que, agora, quem vive pra cima e pra baixo juntos são eles – Afrodite comentou distraído. – Significa que você perdeu ou que vão acabar num triângulo amoroso?

Ikki olhou feio para o pisciano. Quanta bobagem!

- Ah, vai dizer que você não se interessa pelo Shaka? – o sueco pestanejou inocentemente para o outro, passando a rosa na frente da boca. – Toda aquela implicância, depois a proximidade... E, por fim, essa mania de ficar observando ele e o Aiolia por aí... Você é _voyeur_, que interessante...

- Não é nada disso – resmungou, apertando os punhos. Ora, só estava estranhando aquela repentina proximidade entre aqueles dois! Quando se aproximou mais de Shaka foi por um motivo muito claro: cuidar deste depois da bebedeira. Mas e quanto a Aiolia? Que motivo o grego teria para estar mais próximo do virginiano?

Afrodite deu de ombros.

- Claro! – o oriental comentou com descaso. – Você nem sabe o nome do cara com quem está saindo há semanas, como saberia algo sobre qualquer outra pessoa, não é?

- Ué – fez o sueco, semicerrando os olhos claros e sorrindo enquanto acariciava as pétalas da flor suavemente. – "O que há num nome? O que chamamos rosa, com outro nome não teria igual perfume?".

Ikki entendeu o que ele quis dizer, mas arqueou uma sobrancelha por aquela citação.

- Shakespeare – Afrodite explicou, diante da aparente ignorância do outro. – Nunca leu "Romeu e Julieta"?

- Não sou chegado nessas histórias de amor.

O pisciano riu. Ele era uma pessoa realista. E Romeu e Julieta – que se apaixonaram num domingo e morreram na quinta-feira da mesma semana –, não lhe pareciam um exemplo de amor. De paixão repentina e doentia, talvez. Era até... fascinante.

- Bem, olha quem vem aí – ele disse, piscando maliciosamente para o mais velho e lhe entregando a rosa que tinha em mãos, antes de ir embora.

Ikki encarou a flor com uma careta, sem saber o que fazer com ela, e, depois, lançou um olhar aborrecido para Shaka, que já não estava mais com o grego.

- O que faz por aqui? – o indiano perguntou, sentindo uma aura estranha no ar. – Algum problema?

- Eu quem pergunto – redarguiu com um humor ainda pior do que estava antes.

Shaka franziu o cenho em confusão. No entanto, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o oriental empurrou a rosa para suas mãos e se afastou rapidamente. O virginiano ficou olhando para a flor sem compreender nada.

* * *

><p>Naquele mesmo dia, Milo nem precisou dizer algo para que Aiolia compreendesse o motivo de sua alegria absurda. Obviamente, o escorpiano fez questão de contar o que tinha acontecido com todas as letras só para importunar o amigo.<p>

- Que tal isso, Aiolia? Você pode ter beijado antes de mim e até mesmo já ter beijado uma garota mais velha supergostosa, mas perdi a virgindade antes de você, hah!

- Ah, é mesmo? – replicou, arqueando uma sobrancelha para o outro. Sentou-se no sofá de sua casa e esperou que Milo parasse de andar de um lado para o outro, congratulando-se pelo feito recente. – E foi bom pra você, minha _Maçã-do-Amor_?

- Ótimo! – exclamou entusiasmado, mas olhou feio para o outro por causa da forma como foi chamado. – Você vai acabar ficando pra trás, hein? Haha! Logo, até o Shaka vai ter perdido e você nada...

Aiolia mordeu o lábio inferior, disposto a não se aborrecer.

- Vou resolver isso agora mesmo... – disse sarcasticamente, puxando Milo com tanta força que este caiu sentado em seu colo. O leonino imediatamente o abraçou pela cintura, sem dar chances para que o loiro se levantasse – E, de quebra, ainda te faço perder a virgindade de trás, que tal?

- _GAH! Nunca!_ – Milo protestou todo vermelho, afastando-se num pulo assustado. – Aliás, Shina nem tá aqui pra você ficar me zoando com essas coisas _yaoi_!

- Quem disse que ela precisa estar olhando, _Flor-do-Campo_?

Milo soltou uma torrente de xingamentos.

Aiolia riu com gosto, porém, na verdade, ele estava meio aborrecido sim, por Milo ter feito uma coisa daquelas antes dele. E olha que ele tinha tido a oportunidade bem antes! O que o impediu foi sua própria... honra?

Ele tinha aprendido muito bem os _ensinamentos_ de Kanon, porém, os aplicara na pessoa errada: Marin. Tinha sido muito fácil conquistá-la e envolvê-la, pois, segundo todos os seus amigos, a ruiva gostava dele. Ou seja, ele tinha uma vantagem. Apenas não pensou nas consequências primeiro.

O problema era que Marin era sua amiga. Amiga de infância. Era muita falta de respeito e consideração levar uma amiga para a cama, sabendo que ela gostava de você – que gostaria de namorá-lo! –, quando você não queria nenhum compromisso, certo?

Certo! A mente de Aiolia concluiu em um momento bastante inoportuno. Ou oportuno. Ele não tinha muito certeza se ficara feliz ou triste por concluir tal raciocínio bem a tempo de se impedir de fazer o que pretendia. Foi muito duro, em amplos sentidos, ter que se controlar.

Marin tinha ficado bastante surpresa. Ela, também, sem saber se feliz ou triste pela atitude do leonino. Feliz pela consideração, triste por saber que ele não a correspondia da mesma forma. Todavia, seu raciocínio a estava levando, lentamente, a uma conclusão que Aiolia ainda não podia sequer imaginar.

* * *

><p>Havia muitas coisas que Camus podia imaginar, por mais que ele fizesse o tipo calculista. A combinação, em geral, funcionava bem. Especialmente para o que estivesse relacionado a Milo. Por exemplo, ele imaginou como Milo ficaria confuso depois daquela noite no Meikai e, então, calculou que precisaria se distanciar para que o loiro pensasse direito. Como não adiantou muito, porque o grego era teimoso, ele teve que imaginar algumas outras coisas.<p>

- Camus! – o escorpiano chamou, assim que viu o outro se despedir do tal Hyoga na frente da biblioteca pública.

- Milo.

- Ehrm... – hesitou pensativo. Já fazia cerca de um mês que as coisas entre eles estavam daquele jeito... frias. Só que, agora, não estava mais confuso ou, ao menos, achava que não. Concluíra que preferia garotas, Shina mais especificamente. Assim, podia tentar voltar ao normal com Camus, certo?

Errado! Ainda lhe incomodava ver o francês com o tal Hyoga, e tinha algo errado nisso. Se sentia traído. Aquele loiro-aguado era uma companhia melhor do que ele, por acaso? Milo reclamava de Aiolia, mas era bastante possessivo também.

- Quem é esse cara, hein? – perguntou abruptamente.

- Meu "aluno" – o ruivo respondeu com indiferença.

Milo fez cara de "ahn?", já que o rapaz era mais velho do que Camus.

- Ensino francês para ele.

- Ah! E por quê?

Camus semicerrou os olhos para o outro. Por que isso importava?

- Porque... – o grego começou, prestes a surpreender o ruivo por não pensar antes de falar: – Bem... Eu também gostaria de aprender francês com você. Só isso...

- ...

Ok, era uma ideia ruim, Milo tinha que admitir para si mesmo. Primeiro, porque Camus queria distância dele e, segundo, porque isso daria ainda mais motivos para Shina viajar nas ideias _yaoi_. Só que antes de sua mente brilhante terminar de processar tais implicações, sua boca ignorante já estava insistindo:

- Ehrm... _s'il vous plaît?_**¹**

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>¹<strong> Por favor?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Milo falando francês s2 Que os jogos comecem, quer dizer, os casais oo  
>Será que o Aiolia vai sossegar de vez? Pobre Mu, é muita complicação para um ariano só... -q Vamos avançar bem pouquinho o tempo no próximo, mas já vai dar um up nas relações =3<strong><br>**

Obrigada pelas reviews: Chibi Haru-chan17, 0smo0, reneev (agora sim, desculpa :/), Orphelin, Neko Lolita e Narcisa Le Fay s2

Que tal esse capítulo? Torçam por mim na apresentação do meu artigo científico, pois se tudo der certo teremos mais fic em breve ^^


	18. The More I See

**Disclaimer: **Se Saint Seiya me pertencesse, mais da metade dos personagens seria gay ou bissexual... Se bem que, né, vai saber se não são mesmo... oo

**N/A: **AE AE AE VOLTEI /todascomemora

Agora sim, livre do artigo científico com louvor o/ Mas vamos ao capítulo primeiro, no final falo melhor com vocês :3

_Orphelin's_, meu caro carneiro-beta, obrigada por tudo nesse capítulo, as always *-*

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

Capítulo XVIII

_Quanto mais eu vejo, quanto mais eu vejo_  
><em>Menos, menos eu acredito<em>  
><strong>The More I See - Metallica<strong>

* * *

><p>Tão logo fez aquele pedido inusitado, Milo arrependeu-se de sua impulsividade. Ficou olhando para o ruivo com uma expressão tolamente surpresa e à espera de uma resposta. Sem dúvidas o francês consideraria a ideia tão despropositada quanto ele mesmo achava, ou seja, responderia que não, óbvio!<p>

Só que Camus, por sua vez, meramente arqueou uma sobrancelha diante do pedido feito. Por longos segundos, seu rosto permaneceu levemente inclinado para o lado e seus olhos inexpressivos analisaram o escorpiano.

É claro que Milo estava morrendo ali, na expectativa, esperando por uma negação ou alguma pergunta do tipo "pra que diabos você quer aprender logo francês?", ou algo assim.

- _Oui_ – o aquariano murmurou por fim; seus lábios quase, _quase_ formando um sorriso muito sutil, embora, o grego não tenha percebido por ter sido deixado para trás sozinho, ainda boquiaberto pela situação.

E foi assim que Milo soube que não sabia de mais nada.

No entanto, talvez essa ideia absurda servisse para alguma coisa. Era, afinal, um jeito de passar algum tempo com Camus. Quem sabe, a amizade deles voltasse a ser como antes.

O fato é que foi meio complicado encaixar as aulas entre as atividades extracurriculares de ambos. Porém, o escorpiano ficou muito satisfeito quando o ruivo acabou cancelando um dos dias em que dava aula para o tal do Hyoga, de forma que pudesse ensiná-lo duas vezes por semana.

No dia marcado para a primeira aula, então, Milo chegou à biblioteca antes do horário combinado, visto a ansiedade que estava. Escolheu uma mesa qualquer e sentou-se de forma desleixada, lançando olhares furtivos para todos os lados, como se suspeitasse de alguma coisa.

Bem, pela forma como Shina ficara empolgadíssima com aquela ideia de francês – sim, ele havia contado a ela – ninguém podia culpá-lo por temer que a garota resolvesse vigiá-lo à espera de algum improvável momento _yaoi_, né? Sério, ela era surtada! Mal soube da novidade e já se pôs a imaginar como eles se agarrariam loucamente sobre os livros...

- Que pontual – disse Camus, cortando-lhe os pensamentos. Estava sinceramente surpreso, por mais que seu tom de voz não demonstrasse nada.

Milo imediatamente endireitou-se na cadeira, ficando com uma postura correta e tensa. Tentou dar de ombros frente à observação do outro, mas parou estarrecido ao ver a quantidade de livros que este carregava.

- Pra que tudo isso, cara? – quis saber, abismado, observando o outro colocar os livros sobre a mesa e sentar-se com uma expressão indiferente.

- A aquisição de uma língua vai além do domínio das regras de formação das sentenças – Camus explicou com ar professoral, empurrando alguns livros sobre cultura e outros da literatura francesa para cima do loiro.

_- Oui! –_ assentiu Milo com ironia enquanto tentava inutilmente imitar a forma como Camus fazia _biquinho_ ao pronunciar aquela sentença. Por _aquilo_ ele não esperava. E o ruivo estava falando sério! Ia ser mais complicado do que imaginara...

Naturalmente, os livros não eram para serem lidos naquele momento e as duas horas da aula se passaram de um jeito bem difícil para o grego. Até então, as únicas coisas que ele sabia dizer em francês eram: "sim", "não", "por favor" e "obrigado". Isto é, Camus teve que começar bem do básico, explicando o que queria com sua voz calma e monocórdia; também, permaneceu atento às expressões confusas do grego, sem nunca permitir qualquer interferência que não fosse estritamente relacionada ao que estava ensinando.

Não demorou e a frustração tomou conta do escorpiano, que, embora tentasse prestar atenção ao que lhe era ensinado, estava mais interessado em debater sobre a amizade entre eles. Por qual razão ela não podia voltar a ser como antes? As coisas ficam meio estranhas quando você dá uns pegas no seu amigo, beleza! Você pode até começar a duvidar de si mesmo, mas...

- Preste atenção, Milo – Camus exigiu, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa e encarando-o com o dobro de severidade.

O grego se remexeu, ajeitando-se na cadeira, e suas pernas acabaram esbarrando-se nas do francês levemente. Camus pareceu não notar, ou, como de hábito, apenas ignorou aquele singelo contato. Porém, Milo recuou quase que por puro reflexo, desviando os olhos azuis de modo desconcertado. _Ótimo_, ele se repreendeu contendo o impulso de rolar os olhos, pois estava parecendo uma garotinha tímida no primeiro encontro. Naquele ritmo, logo estaria corando à toa.

* * *

><p>Quem não andava muito tranquilo era Aiolos, principalmente depois que Saga o interceptou numa das cantinas da universidade e o intimou a contar qual era o bendito problema que estava a deixá-lo mais distraído do que o normal. O geminiano possuía uma expressão austera e seus olhos claros, muito diretos, nunca permitiam uma esquiva qualquer. Sem falar em sua tendência a dar ordens e influenciar os outros, mas, enfim...<p>

- Demorou mais do que eu imaginava para o Shura perceber que gosta de você... – Saga sentenciou, pousando sua xícara de café no pires com uma atenção desnecessária.

Aiolos, incrédulo, arqueou as sobrancelhas. Como assim?

- Ora, acho que os únicos que não desconfiavam da admiração exagerada dele eram... bem, você e ele mesmo – o geminiano deu de ombros, olhando de viés para o amigo. – O que pretende fazer?

- Não sei... Até porque... – comentou, lembrando-se de algo – ele diz que gosta de mim e tal, mas... ele tá naquela de "amizade colorida" com o Mu! Isso não faz sentido, sabe? – e soltou um suspiro dramático, apoiando o rosto entre as mãos. – O normal não seria dedicar todos os pensamentos e sonhos a mim? Suspirar meu nome pelos cantos? Concentrar as energias em estratégias para me conquistar?

Saga teve que reprimir uma risada diante daquela indignação, no mínimo, deveria acrescentar, sem cabimento, por mais que fosse do feitio do amigo. O sagitariano ainda nem tinha respondido para Shura se este tinha alguma chance!

- O fato de ele gostar de você não significa que vai deixá-lo na seca até que você se decida, não acha? Faltam alguns meses para o campeonato nacional, né? Você ainda está enroscado na Pandora, aliás...

- Mesmo assim! – Aiolos teimou, fazendo beicinho. – Eu gostaria de saber o que ele vê em mim...

Saga inclinou-se para frente e esticou o braço até tocar a face do sagitariano com os dedos, deslizando-os da maçã do rosto até o queixo deste com apreciação.

- Não sei, mas posso imaginar... – murmurou distraído, sorrindo meio de lado, antes de dar um tapinha sob o queixo do amigo e soltá-lo.

Aiolos olhou longamente para o outro.

- Ihh, não me diga que você tá a fim de mim também, Saga? – quis saber, lançando uma piscadinha de brincadeira. – Eu sei que sou fascinante e irresistível, mas ainda sou um só pra tanta gente me querendo...

Ambos começaram a rir, mas foram interrompidos por Kanon, que, além de simplesmente se materializar do nada ali, quis saber sobre o que conversavam.

- Shura admitiu para o Aiolos que gosta dele – Saga explicou em poucas palavras, ganhando um olhar emburrado do sagitariano. Devolveu o olhar de uma forma complacente. Aiolos sabia muito bem que o gêmeo mais novo acabaria descobrindo de qualquer maneira mesmo.

- Até que enfim! – Kanon exclamou, sentando-se bem perto do grego de cabelos curtos para, em seguida, perguntar diretamente: – E você... gosta dele?

Aiolos semicerrou os olhos, como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

- É claro que sim, é um grande amigo. Só que nunca olhei pra ele de outra for-...

- Pois então olhe – Kanon interrompeu alegremente. – Que perda de tempo, ele é todo bonitão e sexy, sabia?

- Ehrm...

Saga lançou um olhar de censura para o comentário indiscreto do irmão, mas este apenas encolheu os ombros como se dissesse "você sabe que é verdade".

- Sério, Ai-kun – o gêmeo mais novo continuou, despreocupado. – Da próxima vez que encontrá-lo, dê uma boa reparada nele. Comece pelos olhos atraentes, passe pela boca sensual e vá descendo pelo corpo bem definido. Principalmente o-...

- _Kanon!_

- Já parei, irmãozinho... – replicou, abanando uma das mãos com descaso, alheio à expressão desconcertada do amigo.

Aiolos balançou a cabeça, sem saber o que pensar.

Não foi surpresa, algum tempo depois, saber que praticamente todos os seus amigos estavam a par da situação. Inclusive seu irmão. O sagitariano não entendeu, exatamente, como o caçula descobriu, mas tinha uma grande suspeita de que a culpa era de Kanon.

O leonino não ficou nem um pouquinho feliz com aquela história. Seu irmão sendo alvo de interesse de outro cara? Como assim? Por um cara que vinha a ser seu instrutor de esgrima, ainda por cima...

- Não admito isso, Aiolos! – exclamou na primeira oportunidade que teve, depois que soube da novidade, encarando o mais velho com um ar sério. – Você não pode se deixar conquistar pelo Shura! São os _ukes_ que devem ser conquistados e você tem que ser um _seme_! – e colocou as mãos na cabeça, balançando-a com inconformismo enquanto falava para o nada: – Meu irmão não pode ser um _uke_!

O sagitariano franziu o cenho em confusão. Do que diabos o caçula estava falando?

Aiolia explicou para ele, bem resumidamente, deixando muito claro que só sabia aquelas coisas _yaoi_ porque Shina tinha lhe explicado – contra o seu interesse, acrescentou.

- O que eu quero dizer é: se pretende trocar a bela Pandora por um macho, o que é um desperdício em minha opinião, é _você_ quem deve conquistá-lo! Como um bom _seme_ e tal...

Aiolos afastou a franja dos olhos e riu com gosto. Não poderia conquistar o espanhol nem se quisesse. Afinal, Shura já estava devidamente conquistado, certo? E sem que tivesse precisado fazer nenhum esforço para isso.

- Bem... – o mais novo ponderou, coçando o queixo distraidamente. – Mesmo assim! Não quero saber de você todo envergonhado e "suspirante" por causa dele, hein?

- _Ahaaam!_ – Aiolos assentiu com sarcasmo, sem se preocupar, de fato, com as ideias absurdas do irmão.

* * *

><p>Mu era outro que gostaria de não se preocupar com as ideias de Aiolia também. <em>Impossível!<em> Ele andava intrigado com aquela repentina sugestão sobre serem amigos. Conhecia o garoto há tanto tempo... mais do que o suficiente para saber que o mais novo devia estar aprontando alguma coisa. E das grandes, provavelmente.

Anos depois, Mu chegaria à conclusão de que as coisas começaram a realmente desandar naquele momento. Sim, aquele em que começou a prestar mais atenção do que o necessário no leonino, observando-o silenciosamente em busca de uma pista qualquer que justificasse a tal vontade de serem amigos.

Certo, tinha que admitir que as mudanças bruscas de atitude – da revolta ao deboche sem nenhum motivo aparente – tinham diminuído. Ao menos, ele logo notou que o leonino parecia refrear-se, mordendo o lábio inferior com força, antes de dizer algo rude. Aiolia meramente limitava-se a bufar com um olhar contrariado, especialmente no que envolvia Shaka.

Sobre a tal amizade em si, o grego apenas estava conversando um pouco mais do que o normal com Mu, o mais surpreendente e incrível, de forma agradável. Porém, não passava disso. Era como se ele não soubesse direito como, ou não estivesse muito disposto a se tornar um amigo lá muito dedicado.

O problema foi que de tanto observar o comportamento do mais novo, em busca de explicações silenciosas, Mu começou a perceber coisas que não gostaria, ou que só o deixariam ainda mais confuso.

Ele via Aiolia correndo pela própria casa, sempre atrasado para alguma coisa, os cabelos cor de mel agitando-se displicentemente sobre os olhos claros. Ou, então, o via tirar a camisa encharcada de suor, depois que voltava de algum treino, exibindo os contornos dos músculos levemente definidos do corpo – sem preocupar-se com pudores.

Ah sim, sem dúvidas foi uma péssima ideia prestar tanta atenção em alguém que ele admitia para si mesmo – com muita contrariedade, já que Aiolia era muito novo e irmão de seu melhor amigo – que achava atraente.

Mesmo que nunca o procurasse, Mu sempre acabava encontrando-se com o leonino por aí, aéreo e insolente, parecendo brilhar sob a luz do sol. Entretanto, Aiolia era apenas um garoto de traços bastante bonitos e atraentes. Admirá-lo, ainda mais com segundas intenções, seria algo inaceitável para Mu.

Principalmente porque, às vezes, o leonino parecia sentir que era observado, tanto que, invariavelmente, o mesmo parava o que estava dizendo para alguém ou, ainda, deixava morrer o sorriso que carregava nos lábios. Tudo isso para retribuir o olhar do mais velho com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um enviesado sorriso enigmático, levantando ligeiramente o queixo como se o desafiasse a alguma coisa.

E, invariavelmente, Mu desviava o olhar no mesmo instante, balançando a cabeça com um ar forçosamente tranquilo, como se tudo fosse uma coincidência. O olhar de Aiolia era intenso, quase maldoso, e lhe dava a estranha impressão de passar através de si, desvendando-o por completo. Nunca soube, durante aqueles momentos, o que realmente se passava na cabeça do mais novo. Nunca!

Tinha algo a mais, alguma coisa... Algo que parecia permanecer no ar que contornava o grego. Uma espécie de nuvem de fascínio que o envolvia e tinha um vago toque devasso, parecendo afetar outras pessoas também. Mu não sabia o que era aquilo e sua vida, provavelmente, teria sido mais fácil se ele nunca tivesse descoberto.

Essa culpa, ele concluiria um dia, era toda de Máscara da Morte.

Foi num dia em que o colégio de Aiolia e Milo organizou um jogo de basquete contra outro colégio da cidade. Os dois gregos participavam do time e o jogo era aberto ao público. Aiolos conseguiu arrastar quase todos os amigos disponíveis, na ocasião, para assistir com ele, o que incluía Mu.

E lá estava Aiolia, correndo pela quadra enquanto manipulava habilmente a bola laranja de basquete. O garoto conseguia ofuscar todos os outros jogadores com seus talentos esportivos elevados e, claramente, divertia-se pra valer por fazer algo que gostava tanto. Nem mesmo os longos cachos dourados de Milo, que balançavam num rabo de cavalo charmoso, conseguiam chamar mais atenção do que o leonino e suas pernas definidas sob a bermuda azul...

Aí, Mu se lembrou daquelas mesmas pernas pousadas displicentemente sobre seu colo num passado próximo e achou melhor dar um volta para espairecer um pouco. Ia acabar obcecado daquele jeito, que horror!

Ouviu gritos animados assim que deixou as arquibancadas e, por um momento, parou para dar uma última olhada na quadra. Milo tinha acabado de abraçar o leonino, comemorando algum arremesso particularmente espetacular que este fizera. Aiolia exibia seu sorriso mais radiante e aquele mesmo estranho ar devasso – especialmente ao acenar para as empolgadíssimas líderes de torcida.

- Hormônios – Máscara da Morte disse de repente, aparecendo atrás do tibetano e dando um tremendo de um susto neste.

- Ahn? – replicou sem entender, os olhos arregalados diante daquela aparição repentina.

O italiano aproximou-se mais, por mais que continuasse a olhar atentamente para a quadra. Depois, apenas riu e deu de ombros, com descaso.

- Aquele garoto que você estava olhando... Aiolia, não é? – comentou parecendo interessado. – Está com os hormônios em ebulição. Dá pra perceber de longe... no ar. Não acha?

- Bem... – o ariano titubeou, também olhando para o grego. Então era isso?

- Ele tá precisando é de uma boa foda... – Máscara da Morte sorriu maliciosamente, sem a menor discrição.

Mu arregalou os olhos e engasgou com a própria saliva, incapaz de não corar diante da naturalidade com que o outro falava sobre _determinadas_ coisas.

- Eu resolveria isso em dois tempos... – o ex-soldado continuou, alheio às tossidas ainda mais fortes do ariano, admirando o grego com um olhar absurdamente obsceno.

- _Você o quê?_ – Mu perguntou abismado, sem acreditar no que ouvira direito.

- Pegava fácil, fácil – respondeu tranquilamente. – Muito masculino pro meu gosto... prefiro os mais delicados como você... mas como ele é novo ainda, eu dou um desconto...

- Máscara da Morte! – exclamou, cada vez mais abismado. – Ele só tem quinze anos!

Ah é, Afrodite também, Mu se lembrou logo em seguida. Não seria a idade que atrapalharia o italiano.

- Está mais do que pronto, como você pode notar...

O tibetano suspirou desolado. Não tinha como discordar.

Definitivamente, teria sido melhor se Máscara da Morte não tivesse lhe esclarecido o que era aquilo.

* * *

><p>Marin era uma das pessoas que percebia a atmosfera diferente em torno do leonino, embora, achasse que era coisa da sua cabeça. Ela estava lá no dia do jogo de basquete, usando um uniforme de líder de torcida azul, por mais que não gostasse muito de ficar pulando de um lado para o outro naqueles trajes curtos. No entanto, como Aiolia adorava vê-la no tal uniforme, fazendo as coreografias, ela fazia um esforço.<p>

Tudo bem, tinha perdido o sentido usar aquilo, já que eles não tinham como dar certo. Marin ainda estava muito chateada. Ela gostava tanto dele e ele só a via como uma grande amiga. Hah, pelo menos ele tinha consideração, né? Muito admirável da parte dele não querer magoá-la.

Aiolia era um bobo mesmo. Tal atitude só fez com que ela gostasse ainda mais dele. Droga!

O pior era que, desde que concluíra que não poderia se envolver mais intimamente com a ruiva, Aiolia começara a flertar com outras garotas. Não que ele fizesse essas coisas na frente dela, mas, às vezes, Marin acabava vendo mesmo assim. Sem falar nas que davam em cima dele na maior cara de pau.

Quando o jogo acabou, por exemplo, as líderes de torcida se jogaram sobre os rapazes do time, comemorando a vitória. Uma garota que ela sabia ser do terceiro colegial, com um longo cabelo loiro de pontas cacheadas, fez questão de dependurar-se no pescoço de Aiolia, pestanejando toda sorridente. E o infeliz sorriu de volta, obviamente interessado.

Ah, que raiva!

Marin deixou a quadra, rumo ao vestiário, sentindo-se deprimida. Nessas horas, sentia falta de ter alguma amiga para lhe dizer palavras de consolo, do tipo "você vai encontrar um cara legal que te mereça e vai se esquecer desse grego bobo", mesmo que de nada lhe adiantasse. Bem, paciência, não tinha uma amiga assim. Shina não servia pra dizer essas coisas, não tinha muita sensibilidade, e seus demais amigos próximos eram todos homens.

Afrodite até que tentou ajudá-la, mas ele também não era nenhum poço de sensibilidade. Disse que era ela, e não o grego, a pessoa boba naquela história.

- Marin, de qualquer forma você acaba triste, não é? – indagou o sueco na ocasião, enrolando uma mecha cor de cobre dela em seus dedos. – Triste por não estar com ele como gostaria... Triste se ele só ficar com você pra curtição e depois dispensá-la...

- O que você faria no meu lugar? – ela perguntou, já desconfiando da resposta.

- Aproveitaria tudo o que pudesse, é lógico! – Afrodite sorriu maliciosamente, piscando para a ruiva. – Melhor ficar triste por dar uns _pegas nervosos_ nele, pra não falar outras coisas, mesmo sabendo que isso seria o máximo entre nós... Do que ficar triste e me arrepender de não ter curtido nem isso...

Por algum motivo, ela teve a ligeira impressão que ele falava para si mesmo, com certo orgulho próprio. Marin não pôde evitar de se perguntar se o "relacionamento" do amigo com o tal Máscara da Morte era baseado naqueles termos também. Enfim, era bem o tipo de coisa que ela esperava ouvir do pisciano. E até que ele tinha um pouco de razão...

Não muito tempo depois, percebendo que Aiolia partira de flertes suaves para investidas mais incisivas pra cima de outras garotas – todas estranhamente do terceiro colegial, ou seja, mais velhas do que ele –, Marin começou a achar que Afrodite tinha bastante razão mesmo.

- Hey, Marin! – o leonino chamou, tirando-a dos pensamentos, quando ela já estava chegando ao vestiário. – Por que não ficou pra comemorar conosco na quadra?

- Você também não está lá... – ela observou em voz baixa.

Aiolia mordeu o lábio inferior, muito orgulhoso para demonstrar que andava preocupado e se sentindo culpado pela evidente consternação da garota. O que podia fazer? Era como se tivesse encontrado a garota certa na hora errada, por mais clichê que isso pudesse soar. Se eles fossem mais velhos, ele a escolheria para um compromisso sem sequer pensar duas vezes, mas tão novos como eram não dava. Tinha uma lista de garotas que ele gostaria de _pegar_, sem falar nas que ele ainda iria conhecer, né?

Uma mudança sutil aconteceu na expressão de Marin, tornando-a decidida em vez de chateada. Ela aproximou-se dele lentamente, abraçando-lhe pela cintura e fazendo-lhe carinho nas costas timidamente.

- Aiolia... Vai ao Meikai sábado?

- Hm, sim... – replicou, franzindo o cenho diante da atitude dela. – Como quase todo sábado...

- Vou com você então, ok? – a ruiva esticou-se para cima e deu um suave selinho nos lábios dele, afastando-se depois.

O grego assentiu, estreitando os olhos com um pouco de desconfiança. Por essa ele não esperava!

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte ao jogo dos adolescentes, Mu chegou à sua casa depois do trabalho e encontrou o alvo de suas observações por lá, jogando Pokémon com Dohko, pra variar. O ariano não costumava observá-lo muito, não quando estava em sua casa. Sabe-se lá o motivo! O fato era que não ficava por perto nessas ocasiões, preferindo permanecer no próprio quarto mesmo.<p>

Às vezes, Aiolia subia até o quarto do ariano, para despedir-se, tentando ser amigável e tal. Simplesmente aparecia na porta, que costumava estar aberta, e dava um tchau para o mais velho.

Naquele dia não foi diferente, exceto pelo fato de que Mu o deteve por um momento, para parabenizá-lo pelo jogo do dia anterior.

- Nem deu para dizer ontem... – começou gentilmente, apoiando-se no batente – mas parabéns pela vitória do time. Você é ótimo!

Aiolia piscou lentamente, dando de ombros e sorrindo daquele jeito debochado:

- Eu não estaria na equipe se não fosse, concorda?

- Tem razão... – o mais velho aquiesceu, boquiaberto por um instante, sem saber por qual motivo ainda se surpreendia com a _modéstia_ do outro. – Foi um elogio desnecessário...

- Eu gosto de elogios, mas nesse caso... – Aiolia murmurou, esticando um braço e deslizando a mão pelo cabelo comprido do ariano, da altura do pescoço até as pontas, com a maior simplicidade – Seria o mesmo se eu dissesse que seus cabelos são muito bonitos. Seria constatar o óbvio.

Mu entreabriu os lábios, confuso entre agradecer ou não pelo elogio indireto.

- Enfim, tenho que ir – o grego continuou, e antes que o outro pudesse replicar: – Kanon deve estar me esperando.

- Falando nele – Mu resolveu aproveitar a oportunidade para comentar algo que queria há algum tempo –, você sabe que seu irmão surta quando você e o Kanon ficam confabulando demais por aí, não é?

O leonino o encarou com curiosidade genuína. _Sério_? _Por quê_?

Encolhendo os ombros e desviando o olhar, o tibetano começou a se arrepender de ter tocado no assunto. Quer dizer, ele só queria ajudar Aiolos, que sempre tinha uma crise dramática por causa da amizade do caçula com o geminiano, achando que este corromperia o irmãozinho ou algo do tipo. Só que falar isso para Aiolia, de repente, soou constrangedor. O garoto ia achar que estava tentando se meter na vida dele.

- Bem, é que o Kanon tem aquele jeito meio... hmm...

- Pervertido? – o grego ajudou, alegremente. – Não há motivo pra preocupação. O Kanon é assim, mas pelo menos sempre deixou isso claro, saca? Ele nunca fingiu que não era desse jeito, eu sei com quem estou lidando, digamos assim...

Mu inclinou a cabeça para o lado, sem saber o que pensar. Repentinamente, Aiolia apoiou a mão no batente logo atrás do ariano, aproximando o rosto ao do outro com uma expressão inocente:

- Você, por outro lado, é um pervertido fingido...

- _Eu?!_ – Mu retorquiu, atônito. Seus olhos verdes parecendo maiores do que nunca. Como assim era um pervertido? – Por que diz isso?

- Porque, na verdade... – Aiolia declarou num tom ferino e arrastado – Você sente atração pelo irmão mais novo do seu melhor amigo...

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Que inveja do Milo com um professor desses... minha professora de francês, além de ser mulher, parecia uma personagem de desenho do tipo "Padrinhos Mágicos" ._.'

Enfim, queridos, espero que o capítulo tenha valido a demora... Ele focou mais no Mu e no Aiolia que enfim estão se "movimentando", aaahh esse leonino é tão insolente! xD Bem, no próximo teremos mais Shaka e Ikki, mais aulas de francês e muito mais

ATENÇÃO: para compensar minha demora toda, entre esse capítulo e o próximo eu postarei a primeira side-story de Change of Heart *-* Fiquem atentos! ;D Conto com vocês lá, hein /o/

Obrigada pelas reviews: _Chibi Haru-chan17, reneev, Orphelin's, Camis, Narcisa Le Fay e Neko Lolita_ S2

Agradecimentos especiais aos que me desejaram boa sorte na apresentação do meu artigo científico S2 Tudo ocorreu muito bem, nervosismo à parte na hora da apresentação 8D**_  
><em>**


	19. Between You and Me

**Disclaimer: **Com minha lerdeza, Saint Seiya nunca teria passado de uma ideia, caso me pertencesse... ._.' Porém, esta fic me pertence, beijos -q

**N/A:** Férias e Hokuto-chan aqui em crise de "sou-uma-ficwriter-medíocre-não-posso-mais-escrever-mimimi D: Vira e mexe tenho dessas e não consigo mais escrever/quero deletar tudo. A última crise me empacou por mais de dois anos, então essa até que passou rápido! (estaria morta a cabeçadas de carneiro-beta, se não tivesse passado). De qualquer forma, me desculpem a demora, vocês não tem culpa disso.

_Orphelin's_, meu doce carneirinho-beta *alisa com medo* obrigada pela revisão e por não ter me matado ainda 8D

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

Capítulo XIX

_Quem pode dizer o que isso significa?_  
><em>Quem pode dizer o que você vê<em>  
><em>E o que começa entre você e eu?<em>  
><strong>Between You and Me - Marillion<strong>

* * *

><p>Os olhos de Mu piscaram consecutivas vezes. Sentia-se perdido. O frio que surgiu em seu estômago dificultava, ainda mais, o raciocínio e seu rosto só não enrubesceu porque sua mente estava vazia – <em>graças a Deus!<em>, ele pensaria mais tarde, pois corar teria feito com que parecesse admitir que a acusação era verídica.

Enquanto ele sofria internamente, o rosto acusador de Aiolia aproximou-se tanto que seria possível ver perfeitamente as linhas azuis e verdes em suas íris claras, caso Mu não estivesse tão confuso. O garoto ainda apoiava-se com a mão no batente, o nariz quase se encostando ao nariz do outro, evidenciando, mais do que nunca, o quanto ele havia crescido.

Crescido e ficado ainda mais abusado!

_Um pervertido?_ Pensou Mu. Por quê? Considerar alguém atraente não significava, necessariamente, sentir atração pela pessoa, certo? _Droga!_ Não conseguia pensar direito com aqueles olhos do leonino sobre si, que o mantinham preso por meio da intensidade com que o fitavam.

Sem falar na sombra de um sorriso enviesado inquietante. Assim, meio libertino, meio perigoso...

A eternidade pareceu suspensa no tempo até que o garoto pestanejou, libertando o outro daquela quase hipnose, para, imediatamente, voltar a atordoá-lo, mas, agora, com o som de sua risada atrevida.

- Você tinha que ver sua cara, Mu! Tão sério. É incrível como você e o Shaka não sabem brincar...

O ariano abriu e fechou a boca seca, vagamente consciente de que era uma sorte estar apoiado na porta, pois suas pernas, de repente, ficaram fracas demais para sustentá-lo._ Uma brincadeira! _Repetia para si mesmo. Claro, só podia ser. Era o que as crianças faziam, afinal. Foi uma brincadeirinha de mau gosto – chamá-lo de pervertido fingido! –, mas... tudo bem, tudo bem! Era melhor do que...

- Não ficou bravo, né? – o grego quis saber, soando mais esperançoso do que preocupado, inclinando-se para cima do outro com curiosidade.

_Bravo, não_! _Muito indignado, sim_! Devagar, Mu balançou a cabeça negativamente.

E Aiolia sorriu. Um sorriso magnífico, porque alcançava seus olhos, fazendo-os brilhar em alegria genuína; e, ao mesmo tempo, perturbador, porque também fazia com que ele parecesse ainda mais novo do que era.

_Um lindo garoto, só isso_. Qual era o problema de admirar aquela beleza? Mu umedeceu o lábio inferior, atraindo, instantaneamente, o olhar felino de Aiolia para sua boca. _Um lindo garoto com um olhar felino, que maravilha! _O sorriso do grego morreu enquanto ele mordia o próprio lábio. A tensão de momentos antes pareceu pequena perto da inexplicável expectativa que se apoderou de Mu.

_Por quê?_

- Estou indo então, Mu! – exclamou o mais novo. Porém, antes de se afastar, ainda deu dois tapinhas no ombro do mais velho de um jeito distraído.

Restou ao tibetano soltar um longo suspiro, depois que Aiolia saiu com seu típico ar insolente... e sem a menor consideração pelo estranho momento que acabara de causar e quebrar com tanta facilidade.

* * *

><p>Estranho era o comportamento de seu irmão, Shun diria.<p>

Ikki poderia ser considerado um adolescente distante, impetuoso e, até mesmo, hostil. Não era muito de longas conversas, não demonstrava afeto e, sem dúvidas, ficava incomodado quando alguém era carinhoso demais consigo, principalmente em público. Seu jeito de demonstrar cuidado e preocupação era tão peculiar que, não só para a maioria das pessoas como para o próprio Shun, era difícil de entender.

Ah, como Shun era diferente! Gentil e pacífico, sua afabilidade e solidariedade aproximavam pessoas o tempo todo. Apesar disso, naquela época – e ainda por muito tempo depois – qualquer amigo mais próximo diria que o mundo do pequeno garoto girava somente em torno do seu irmão mais velho. Desde pequeno, Shun sempre levantava os olhos cheios de admiração para Ikki. Tudo, porque sabia que o irmão era forte e sempre estaria lá por ele, fosse para ajudá-lo ou simplesmente fazer companhia; muito embora, Ikki fosse péssimo em confortar pessoas – sendo quase rude de tão direto, o que nem sempre soava adequado frente à sensibilidade alheia.

Mesmo assim, Shun o admirava, tanto que foi justamente por estar sempre tão atento que não tardou a reparar no comportamento diferente do irmão, ao menos naqueles últimos dias. A mudança era muito sutil, na verdade. Excesso de mau humor, falta de concentração, desinteresse diante de atividades que normalmente o interessariam... Até mesmo Seiya, que era desatento, percebeu que fazia tempo que Ikki não aparecia no futebol, por exemplo.

- Ando ocupado, estudando para o vestibular – o leonino resmungava, olhando para Seiya de um jeito que parecia sugerir ao rapaz que fizesse o mesmo.

Nessas ocasiões, Seiya fazia uma careta ofendida e Shun lançava um olhar curioso para o mais velho. Estudar? Na maioria das vezes, Ikki apenas ficava encarando os livros com um olhar vago, até que, subitamente, abandonava-os e saía andando pelos corredores do colégio, espreitando-se pelos cantos como se perseguisse alguém. Suspeito, para dizer o mínimo, mas, ainda assim, discreto o bastante para que não fosse possível imaginar qual era o problema.

Naquela tarde, os irmãos estavam aproveitando o dia ameno para estudarem sob a sombra de uma árvore, numa praça próxima a casa deles. O silêncio agradável durou só até Ikki se mover sobre o banco, já com impaciência, soltando um resmungo incomodado. Shun automaticamente o encarou com ansiedade, já imaginando que o irmão, a qualquer momento, sumiria de novo. Entretanto, o mais velho apenas cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para frente com uma expressão dura.

- Shaka! – Shun cumprimentou com um sorriso, após se virar para ver o que o irmão tanto encarava.

Aproximando-se, o indiano meneou a cabeça de forma quase distraída, parando exatamente na frente do mais velho.

- Ora, resolveu lembrar-se dos amigos, loiro? – perguntou Ikki com sarcasmo.

- Eu nunca vou entender – Shaka replicou com altivez – como e quando nos tornamos amigos.

- Hmm... Eu diria que o grande marco foi quando o salvei de vomitar em si mesmo...

Diante do irritante sorriso enviesado e da provocação indiscreta, o virginiano franziu levemente o cenho, dispensando-os com desdém ao dizer que não estava ali para discussões infantis.

Shun observou o irmão se levantar, ficando de frente para o outro rapaz. Shaka era uma pessoa interessante, pelo menos aos olhos de Shun, que percebia a forma como o loiro era infinitamente mais imponente do que as pessoas da mesma idade que ele. O fato foi que Shun se sentiu deslocado de várias formas diante da troca de olhares que se seguiu entre Ikki e Shaka, pois os dois pareciam estar conversando em um nível superior, no qual as palavras eram desnecessárias para a compreensão.

Os olhares de Ikki eram questionadores e acusadores. Em resposta, os olhos azuis muito claros de Shaka fitavam o rapaz parado à sua frente num misto de confusão e descaso.

Um longo momento se passou até o loiro fechar os olhos, balançar levemente a cabeça e suspirar pesadamente – como alguém que, habituado a discutir com uma pessoa teimosa, convence a si mesmo de que está perdendo tempo em vão.

O asiático mais velho apertou os punhos, trincando os dentes para não dizer algo terrivelmente hostil e, por fim, resmungou qualquer coisa ininteligível. Não chegou sequer a perguntar o motivo da presença do loiro ali, mesmo porque este logo se virou e foi embora.

Na tentativa de compreender a situação, Shun lentamente começou a analisar tudo o que tinha se passado naquele ligeiro encontro, chegando, mais tarde, a conclusões totalmente equivocadas.

* * *

><p>Por sua vez, Milo andava vivenciando momentos bastante estranhos, o que não deixava de surpreendê-lo, visto suas concepções e histórico de vida. A tarde estava extremamente agradável e ele tinha uma linda "namorada em potencial"...<p>

Então, por que diabos estava enfiado na biblioteca?!

Para se sentir extremamente constrangido e desconfortável, pelo jeito. Afinal, aquele negócio de _fazer_ _biquinho_ para pronunciar alguma palavra em francês era tenso. Milo simplesmente não conseguia agir e, muito menos, soar com naturalidade. Ficava sem graça ao pensar que parecia estar se oferecendo para um beijo e, por isso, acabava não fazendo _biquinho_ nenhum.

- Isso é impossível, Camus! – ele exclamou de repente, desviando a atenção do outro de seus lábios e cruzando os braços com um ar emburrado.

- _Você_ é impossível – o ruivo replicou com indiferença à indignação do outro.

Milo, com cinismo, arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e, sem refletir, esboçou seu já famoso sorriso sexy. No entanto, quando o francês o encarou com os olhos semicerrados, tal sorriso feneceu. Ora essa... Não estava flertando para ficar sorrindo daquele jeito.

- Vamos, basta dizer _salut _direito – o aquariano continuou, imperturbável, gesticulando para que o outro repetisse.

- _Salut_ – repetiu com má vontade, sem olhar para o francês e mal movendo os lábios.

Camus entreabriu os lábios numa espécie de suspiro inconformado. Não pensou duas vezes antes de se inclinar na direção do escorpiano, levantando o rosto do mesmo com uma das mãos e apertando um pouco as suas bochechas, de forma que o forçasse a fazer o _bendito_ biquinho.

O gesto inesperado e a proximidade fizeram o grego arregalar os olhos azuis, suprimindo um ofego.

- _Salut_ – o aquariano insistiu com firmeza e, obviamente, com toda a naturalidade do mundo em seu biquinho.

Desajeitadamente, Milo repetiu o cumprimento uma, duas, três vezes. A cada repetição insatisfatória, sentia-se mais consciente do fato de que aquela cena devia parecer bem comprometedora – os dois sentados, um de frente para o outro, com Camus um pouco inclinado sobre a mesa, a mão fria segurando o seu rosto... e ele ali, fazendo biquinhos ridículos!

O pior foi quando olhar para os lábios avermelhados do ruivo fez com que relembrasse dos beijos que haviam trocado naquela fatídica noite no Meikai. Beijos entusiasmados com gosto de álcool e... _Não, não, esqueça isso_! _Foram beijos com outro cara_! _Beijos que só atrapalharam a amizade entre vocês_! E, mesmo assim... lá estava ele, começando a pensar que seria bem legal beijar Camus de novo porque...

- Hey! – Milo exclamou subitamente, espantado consigo mesmo, desviando o pescoço para escapar do toque em seu rosto. – Ahn... Preciso, hm, ir ao banheiro! É! Já volto!

O aquariano meramente deu de ombros, observando o loiro se afastar todo agitado.

No que é que estava pensando? Milo se repreendeu mentalmente. Só podia ser tudo culpa de Shina e suas bizarrices _yaoi_. A garota estava lhe influenciando negativamente. Esse fato, somado às brincadeirinhas de Aiolia e multiplicado pelo seu breve _histórico_ com Camus, era o que estava lhe causando tamanha confusão. _É claro!_

Mesmo assim, foram necessários uns bons dez minutos e várias batidas de cabeça na parede para que Milo resolvesse voltar para sua aula de francês.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar o leonino sentado em seu lugar, de frente para Camus, com Shina ao lado de ambos, rindo de alguma coisa que Milo nem queria imaginar o que era.

- E aí, _Flor-do-Campo_? – Aiolia cumprimentou alegremente, assim que o amigo se aproximou.

- Cale-se e saia do meu lugar – o escorpiano redarguiu, olhando feio para o outro.

Todavia, Aiolia apenas esboçou um sorriso sacana e deu tapinhas na própria coxa, sugerindo que Milo se sentasse em seu colo. O loiro replicou com um gesto muito rude. Nesse instante, Shina levantou-se abruptamente e foi até o escorpiano; ela carregava uma expressão animadíssima – causada, é claro, pela brincadeirinha do grego de cabelos curtos – e deu-lhe um abraço apertado.

Antes que Milo pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ela o arrastou um pouco para longe da mesa onde estavam, parando num corredor repleto de prateleiras. Shina, nessa hora, apertou um pouco mais o abraço e declarou, num murmúrio apressado, o quão desapontada estava com o grego:

- Eu esperava mais de você, Milo, muito mais! _Francamente_... Por que ainda não está se agarrando com o Camus entre esses livros?

- Eh? – ele balbuciou sem processar direito a pergunta, mas logo voltou a encarar a garota como se ela tivesse graves problemas mentais.

- Fazendo "limonada", sabe...

- ...

Em vez de responder, Milo fez uma careta e olhou por cima do ombro da ariana, para certificar-se de que Aiolia e Camus não estavam prestando atenção. E não estavam! Na verdade, os dois pareciam estar se entretendo com seja lá o que fosse que estavam conversando. O escorpiano sentiu-se um tanto enciumado diante daquela cena. Mentira! Só um pouquinho_ incomodado_...

Shina soltou um suspiro exasperado, como se considerasse que era _ele_ quem tinha problemas mentais, e não ela. Era bonitinho e fofo, ela explicou, vê-los naquela "brincadeirinha" de professor e aluno, mas faltava ação. Muita ação! Dava até pra sentir a tensão sex-...

- _Quê?! _– Milo exclamou alto o bastante para chamar a atenção da bibliotecária distraída, mas não da dupla de amigos, que estavam muito mais perto. – Primeiro, não é "brincadeirinha" nenhuma – explicou, baixando drasticamente o tom de voz. – Segundo, você anda nos vigian-...?

Subitamente, Aiolia soltou uma breve risada, interrompendo a discussão entre Milo e Shina e atraindo a atenção de ambos. O francês balançava levemente a cabeça com um ar grave enquanto o leonino apenas sorria de lado e fitava seu interlocutor de um jeito que Milo só podia chamar de indecente.

Naturalmente, a italiana ficou alerta para um possível momento _yaoi_. Seus olhos começaram a brilhar esperançosos conforme Aiolia ajeitou-se na cadeira, assentindo brevemente com a cabeça, antes de começar a falar alguma coisa que o fazia franzir as sobrancelhas e sorrir com estranheza.

A mais pura indignação começou a crescer em Milo, quando este percebeu o que acontecia: Aiolia estava tentando pronunciar alguma coisa em francês, ou seja, fazendo o famigerado biquinho!

A cada repetição, o leonino propositalmente se inclinava mais na direção do francês, causando ondas de empolgação em Shina. A cena era absurda e inconcebível. Milo queria rir, discutir e ir embora ao mesmo tempo, extremamente incomodado, apesar de não saber direito o motivo. Aiolia só estava brincando com aquela tara doida da ariana – isso ficou óbvio quando ele lançou uma piscadela cúmplice para ela. Camus era ingênuo em estar se dando ao trabalho de tentar ensinar aquele tonto, mas... poxa, era _sua_ aula de francês!

Foi aí que Shina abafou um gritinho extasiado, corando de prazer, e Milo saiu de seus pensamentos bruscamente, contemplando a bizarra realidade que se formava a alguns metros de onde estava: Camus estava inclinado sobre a mesa e segurava o rosto de Aiolia, apertando-o de leve, exatamente do jeito que fizera consigo momentos antes. Como o leonino também estava inclinado, a situação ficou bastante comprometedora.

- _Hey!_ – Milo protestou, incapaz de se impedir de externar a indignação que sentia ao ver seu _melhor-pior_ amigo morder o lábio inferior e olhar, com aqueles olhos semicerrados e vidrados que tão bem conhecia, para os lábios do ruivo. Avançou até a mesa e bateu as mãos sobre ela com força: – Que diabos vocês estão fazendo?

A única garota do grupo aproximou-se também, interessadíssima, mas apenas o suficiente para ver e ouvir a cena sem participar efetivamente dela.

- Ele tá tentando me ensinar a fazer aquele biquinho francês também – Aiolia respondeu com sinceridade, assim que foi solto pelo aquariano, dando de ombros com descaso. – Só o Camus pra fazer isso ser sexy, né? – e piscou para o francês.

Uma sobrancelha ruiva arqueou-se, mas o ar enfastiado do rapaz parecia dizer que os dois gregos eram igualmente péssimos em aprender uma coisa que considerava tão simples.

A indignação de Milo ainda era grande demais, tanto que ele não conseguia fazer nada além de encarar Aiolia e Camus com um brilho enfurecido nos olhos claros. As únicas coisas que passavam por sua cabeça eram palavrões terríveis, mas tudo o que conseguiu vocalizar foi:

- Você! – apontou para Aiolia rudemente – E você! – e para Camus da mesma forma. Uma expressão perplexa passou por seu rosto aborrecido. Virou-se com brusquidão para ir embora e deu de cara com Shina a contemplá-los: – E você também! – depois, saiu tão rápido que seus cachos dourados balançaram revoltosos em suas costas.

Os três adolescentes se entreolharam – Shina com empolgação, Aiolia com desconfiança e Camus vagamente interessado nas reações do escorpiano –, balançaram a cabeça e nada comentaram, embora, pensassem a mesma coisa.

Milo era tão complicado!

* * *

><p>Na noite de sábado, Mu ficou surpreso ao abrir a porta de sua casa e dar de cara com Kanon, que estava todo arrumado e perfumado e ainda lhe sorriu de um jeito muito satisfeito – daquela forma que Saga reconhecia de longe como "estou tramando alguma coisa". E infelizmente, para Mu, ele fazia parte dos planos daquela vez. Assim, sem nem ao menos cumprimentá-lo direito, o grego declarou num tom que não admitia contestações:<p>

- Vamos ao Meikai. Faz tempo que você não aparece por lá.

_Tenho más lembranças_, o ariano pensou, mas apenas relembrou o grego de que aquele não era o seu tipo de ambiente favorito. Muito barulho, muita gente... bêbada, diga-se de passagem. Muita confusão...

O geminiano dispensou as explicações, já conhecidas, com um gesto desdenhoso. Mu tinha que ir. Imagina, seria terrível aguentar os dramas de um Aiolos embriagado sem o ariano por perto para controlá-lo. A única pessoa, além do tibetano, que ainda era capaz de controlar os _ataques_ do sagitariano, chamava-se Shura, mas este andava ocupado e talvez nem fosse.

- E eu preciso ficar de olho no Saga, sabe como ele fica, né? – Kanon perguntou retoricamente, já empurrando o outro em direção ao quarto, que ele já conhecia pelo fato da casa dos tibetanos, ou talvez apenas Shion, _atrair pessoas_ o tempo todo. – E ainda tem a pirralhada que só apronta! Sem dizer que o Shaka disse que só vai se você for... e ele _precisa_ ir.

- Por que ele precisa? – Mu balbuciou atordoado, tentando acompanhar os argumentos e a movimentação que o grego fazia por seu quarto, arrancando algumas peças de dentro do seu guarda-roupa. Não estava com ânimo para contestá-lo. Sabia muito bem que Kanon acabaria por persuadi-lo de um jeito ou de outro. Só Saga conseguia contrariar o irmão... às vezes.

- Porque ele é um adolescente cheio de hormônios ainda virgem! – o gêmeo mais novo exclamou distraído e, sem dar tempo para que o outro questionasse como possuía tal informação, perguntou: – Já tomou banho? – observou o ariano acenar positivamente. – Que ótimo! Então veste isso aí – e jogou as roupas escolhidas nos braços dele. – Saga-boy e os irmãos Ai-Ai já devem estar lá.

À menção do leonino, Mu sentou-se na cama experimentando uma sensação de constrangimento. Desde aquela absurda brincadeira, ele procurava evitar o garoto da forma mais educada que podia. Tinha um vago receio de que talvez houvesse um fundo de verdade naquelas palavras. De que realmente sentisse alguma atração indevida pelo garoto e, pior, ele estivesse ciente disso.

- Vocês são tão amigos... – murmurou sem pensar, olhando para as roupas. Uma imensa curiosidade despertando dentro de si. Se alguém podia entender, ao menos um pouco, o leonino, esse alguém era Kanon. Aquela parecia ser uma boa oportunidade para falar sobre o garoto. – Digo, apesar da diferença de idade, você e o Aiolia se dão muito bem, certo?

Kanon apoiou as costas na porta, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça e olhando para o ariano de forma analítica. Lentamente, um sorriso enviesado começou a se formar em seus lábios. O sorriso meio libertino, meio perigoso, que Pandora tantas vezes contemplara e que Mu tinha visto recentemente no rosto juvenil de Aiolia.

Dessa vez, o tibetano não conseguiu evitar uma expressão surpresa, especialmente quando o geminiano aproximou-se da cama, deitando-se nela de barriga para cima.

- Que tal um acordo? – o grego propôs com ares conspiratórios, enrolando suavemente uma mecha comprida dos cabelos do outro entre os dedos.

Confusão desenhou-se no rosto pálido do ariano. _Impressionante_! Até a forma de mudar bruscamente de assunto lembrava Aiolia. Ou seria o contrário? Porém, Kanon não mudara o assunto:

- Você me fala sobre seu estranho interesse nele... e eu te conto aquilo que você quer saber.

- "Estranho interesse"? – Mu ecoou apreensivo. Não era bem assim. Só achava o garoto complicado demais. Incompreensível. – Você o entende?

Kanon levantou-se e colocou o dedo indicador sob o queixo, olhando para cima teatralmente.

- Não é isso que você _realmente_ quer saber, Mu. De qualquer forma, você não cumpriu sua parte. Enfim! Não tem problema! – exclamou, antes que o outro pudesse dizer algo mais, dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas. – Teremos a noite toda pela frente...

* * *

><p>Uma longa noite, sem dúvidas. Afrodite andava tranquilamente pelo Meikai, com as ondas brilhantes dos cabelos balançando nas costas e nenhuma emoção nos olhos claros. Exuberante como apenas ele era capaz de ser, seus admiradores afirmariam. Ele, por sua vez, mal notava os olhares enlevados que atraía a cada passo.<p>

Girava entre os dedos um isqueiro prateado – com as iniciais "M. M." gravadas –, contemplando pensamentos que não tinham nada a ver consigo. Preferia observar distraidamente os amigos com um vago interesse.

Marin estava linda aquela noite e prestes a aproveitar tudo o que podia, como o próprio Afrodite lhe sugerira. Contudo, talvez perdesse suas esperanças de vez. Aiolia envolvia a cintura fina da garota, deslumbrado, mas nem de longe apaixonado. De vez em quando, ele olhava por cima do ombro dela e lançava uma piscadela ou um beijo no ar para Milo, com o intuito de atazaná-lo.

O escorpiano estava irritadiço com tudo, aparentemente. Fazia gestos rudes para Aiolia e reclamava com Shina o tempo todo. Além do mais, evitava Camus sempre que este passava por perto acompanhado de Shaka.

E o indiano, por sua vez...

- Então ficou com você – disse Máscara da Morte, aparecendo atrás do pisciano e apontando para o objeto nas mãos deste, interrompendo as observações que o garoto fazia.

Distraído como estava, Afrodite mal pôde disfarçar o sobressalto diante da aparição repentina. O italiano não deu atenção a isso e tomou-lhe o isqueiro, usando-o para acender o cigarro que acabara de colocar entre os lábios.

O mais novo fez um muxoxo. Nunca deixaria de ficar incomodado com o cheiro da fumaça impregnando-se em seus cabelos, por mais que achasse atraente ver os movimentos do outro ao fumar. Mesmo assim, andava aborrecido demais para reparar na ação do mais velho naquele momento.

Afrodite gostava de ser admirado, elogiado e ser o centro das atenções. Gostava da ideia de se envolver com alguém que considerava tão atraente, sem maiores complexidades. Por outro lado, não gostava da ideia de não ser exclusivo. Afinal, quem poderia ser melhor ou mais belo do que ele?

- E aquele _rabo de saia_ que você estava olhando? – perguntou com desinteresse, como se fosse uma formalidade dispensável, referindo-se a uma mulher qualquer.

Máscara da Morte afastou o cigarro e inclinou a cabeça para trás, gargalhando.

- Não era um rabo tão bonito quanto o seu.

- Naturalmente – Afrodite sentenciou, revirando os olhos azuis. Levou uma das mãos ao cigarro do mais alto e o tomou para si, mas teve o pulso segurado com força pelo mesmo, antes que pudesse dar uma tragada.

O italiano ainda sorriu sarcasticamente quando pegou o cigarro de volta. Ora, o garoto não ia querer arriscar a beleza dele à toa, _certo_?

- Nunca! Por que você fuma, Máscara da Morte?

- Direi um dia, junto com meu nome – respondeu cínico, puxando o mais novo para si com um aperto nos cabelos compridos.

A imagem descrente de Afrodite poderia ter ficado opaca após ser tão intensamente observada pelo italiano. O garoto apenas esboçou seu sorriso falsamente doce, para perder-se depois, um pouco mais, nos braços do ex-soldado.

* * *

><p>Entre as árvores mais afastadas, Aiolia já estava meio alto por causa de todas as bebidas alcoólicas que ganhara de Kanon e Aldebaran, embora, tivesse compartilhado boa parte delas com Marin. Ela se revelara bem resistente ao álcool, mas, pelo próprio bem, parou de beber assim que começou a rir demais à toa.<p>

- Sabe? Eu gosto mesmo de você – ela declarou, ficando nas pontas dos pés para pendurar-se nos ombros dele.

- Eu sei... – o leonino replicou, puxando-a ainda mais de encontro a si pelos quadris. – Infelizmente, meu coração é tooodo do Milo, hahaha! E você sabe como ele é ciumento! – olhou ao redor, procurando pelo escorpiano em vão.

- Você e a Shina ainda vão pirá-lo com essas brincadeiras, sabia?

- Vai valer a pena, garanto... – sussurrou, parecendo falar de outra coisa, enquanto mordiscava o pescoço claro da garota.

Marin estremeceu, sentindo toda a _empolgação_ dele pressionada contra seu quadril.

- Detesto interromper – um Shaka mal-humorado comentou, claramente não se importando nem um pouco –, mas eu preciso falar com você, Aiolia.

- Agora?! – perguntou o grego, incrédulo. – Nem ferrando, cai fora!

O loiro o encarou de uma forma bastante opressora e irredutível. _Sim, imediatamente!_

- Não se apresse por minha causa, nos vemos depois – disse Marin, de repente tímida e nervosa, afastando-se rapidamente deles.

- Hey! Não me deixe com esse _nerd_ tirano! – Aiolia protestou tarde demais. Sua expressão era sombria quando se voltou para Shaka. – É melhor que seja importante. Farei você sofrer eternamente se a Marin desistir de...

- Cale-se – o virginiano interrompeu com azedume, sem esperar por explicações desnecessárias acerca do que a garota poderia desistir.

Aiolia, é óbvio, continuou soltando imprecações por um tempo. Até que, repentinamente, percebeu que o outro estava quieto e ainda não tinha começado a falar, de uma vez, o que queria. O loiro tinha que perder aquela mania, sério mesmo!

- Imbecil... – Shaka acusou, desviando o olhar para o lado, com um tom rosado suspeito nas faces, e fazendo um gesto vago na direção do leonino.

- Qual é o-... Ah! – o grego percebeu, olhando para o próprio baixo-ventre. – Ué, nunca viu alguém excitado? – provocou com um risinho embriagado, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça para ver se disfarçava.

Aquele era o problema, o indiano explicou; aquelas perguntas embaraçosas e sem sentido aparente que Aiolia lhe fazia toda vez que estavam juntos, ao invés de lhe ajudar efetivamente como Mu esperava que ele pudesse fazer.

- Ahh! – o leonino exclamou, balançando o indicador na direção do outro. – Já tinha até esquecido que a culpa é toda do Mu. Tudo _sempre_ é culpa dele, é incrível...

Os olhos felinos de Aiolia cintilavam como se ele tivesse feito uma descoberta fascinante. Shaka logo compreendeu que o outro tinha bebido muito. Era melhor deixar o assunto para outra hora.

- Sim, é hora de mudar de estratégia... mas não tema, Shaka-chan! Vai dar tuuudo certo...

Em um segundo, Aiolia encostou uma das mãos no tórax do virginiano, empurrando-o para trás, indo de encontro a uma árvore. Então, sem a menor consideração ou cuidado, pressionou os lábios sobre os do outro...

... e mais de uma exclamação soou no ar.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hmm, talvez vocês tenham pensado na primeira cena: "como assim o capítulo 18 acabou daquele jeito e não rolou pegação nesse?". Sabem como é, Aiolia gosta de atentar os outros, haha -q ele nuuunca facilita pro Mu, sempre perturba... u.u'

Enfim, sei que fiquei de postar a side antes desse capítulo, mas pelos motivos mencionados no início, as coisas se inverteram. Mas não abandonei a side, não! D:

Muito obrigada aos queridos que mandaram reviews: _reneev, Chibi Haru-chan17, Neko Lolita, Orphelin's, Camis, DanizGemini, francislene pousa_ e_ Narcisa Le Fay _S2

See ya!


	20. Drunk Sincerity

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kuru, por isso ele ganha muito dinheiro. Essa fanfic é minha, por isso não tenho lucro algum além de reviews fofas se tiver sorte S2

**N/A: **Oe~~ olha quem apareceu de novo com desculpas pelo atraso... D: Antes do capítulo (o maior até agora!) eu vou deixar duas notinhas:

1. Nesse capítulo, os avisos sobre álcool; a "idade de consentimento" na Grécia ser 15 anos e a expressão "In vino, veritas" ("No vinho, está a verdade"), estão em vigor de novo, ok?

2. Sim, apesar da fase adolescente ser longa, porque é bem interessante, os personagens continuarão a crescer mais. Ou seja, eles ainda não são maduros, responsáveis, decididos, etc ainda, mas vão chegar lá (em termos e cada um do seu jeito oo). Até lá a gente vai rindo e se irritando com alguns comportamentos...

_Orphelin's_, meu carneiro-beta querido, obrigada pela revisão, pitacos e percepção com as minhas brisadas, haha -q

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

Capítulo XX

_Há esperança nas palavras e emoção nos olhos_  
><em>E como tolos nós confiamos na conversa<em>  
><em>Mas isso tudo é só sinceridade bêbada<em>  
><strong>Drunk Sincerity - Bad Religion<strong>

* * *

><p>Aiolia deu um passo automático para trás e, sem querer, bateu a cabeça contra uma árvore com força. Um gesto bem estúpido, ele concluiria mais tarde – quando o torpor do álcool começasse a diminuir e ele não conseguisse lembrar direito da sequência de fatos em meio à dor.<p>

Uma sequência bem rápida, por sinal. A reação de Shaka, por exemplo, foi imediata. Mal Aiolia pressionou os lábios sobre os do loiro e este já o empurrava para trás com as mãos. Foi quando o leonino cambaleou um passo e ambos viraram-se automaticamente para o lado, procurando a pessoa que tinha soltado uma exclamação tão surpresa quanto a do indiano.

- Incrível! – Aiolia constatou alheio ao olhar mortal que o virginiano lhe lançou, já que não tinha sequer a decência de parecer constrangido pela situação em que foram flagrados. – Eu começo a agarrar a Marin e o Shaka aparece pra atrapalhar. Aí, eu agarro o Shaka e você aparece... Se eu te agarrar, quem será que vai aparecer, Saga?

O geminiano franziu levemente as sobrancelhas, aparentemente confuso com a pergunta do outro.

- Não fui eu que me espantei... – explicou, pois, afinal, era difícil ficar surpreso com algo tendo um irmão tão _surpreendente_ quanto Kanon. Saga balançou levemente a cabeça, fazendo um gesto para trás, por cima do próprio ombro.

Olhando para a direção apontada, Aiolia perdeu a noção do que ocorria ao seu redor. Havia o olhar indignado de Shaka, que exigia alguma coisa; Saga se aproximando e depois se afastando... e, então, não havia mais ninguém, nem nada, além do silêncio da noite no Meikai e do olhar surpreso no rosto de Aiolos.

- Ahn... – o mais novo balbuciou à toa, na falta de algo melhor para dizer. Não sabia o que pensar. Pior, não sabia o que o irmão poderia estar pensando. De todas as pessoas que podiam aparecer, por que logo seu irmão?

O sagitariano deslizou uma das mãos pelos cabelos claros e soltou uma espécie de suspiro preparatório, como se acabasse de se conformar em fazer alguma coisa. Precisava ter uma conversinha com o irmão caçula. Já era hora!

Aiolia, nessa hora, parecia uma fera enjaulada, demonstrando claramente o quão desconfortável se sentia pela situação. Afinal, só se lembrava de ter visto aquela expressão séria no rosto do irmão uma única vez, alguns anos antes, quando fazia Mu de bode expiatório e tudo o mais. Com muita apreensão, acompanhou o mais velho aproximar-se em total silêncio até parar, imponentemente, à sua frente. Aiolos era bem mais alto e, por alguns instantes, o leonino apenas encarou o ombro dele, sem saber pelo quê esperar.

O sagitariano encostou as mãos nas faces do caçula, deslizando os polegares pela pele macia o suficiente para forçá-lo a levantar a cabeça com suavidade, para melhor observar suas feições juvenis.

Aiolia apenas mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo uma repentina vontade de rir, sabe-se lá o motivo, mas controlou-se, maldizendo mentalmente as bebidas que ingerira. Se bem que, considerando o _histórico_ de Aiolos, este não tinha motivos para ficar incomodado pelo irmãozinho ter beijado outro cara, certo?

- Caramba! – o mais velho exclamou de repente, fazendo o outro sobressaltar-se. – Como você cresceu! Já chegou à _fase da curiosidade_ e eu nem notei direito quando você deixou de ser aquele bebê superbonitinho.

- Ahn?! – fez o garoto, confuso ao ser puxado para um abraço bem apertado.  
>Ia dizer que não tinha nada a ver com <em>curiosidade<em> alguma, mas logo percebeu que o cheiro de álcool que sentia não vinha apenas de si mesmo. – Quanto você andou bebendo, Aiolos?

Apertando-o ainda mais entre os braços, o sagitariano ignorou a pergunta do caçula e começou a questioná-lo sem esperar pelas respostas, tecendo, também, seus próprios comentários e suposições: _Mas, por que logo o Shaka_? _Ele não era seu arqui-inimigo_? _Eu achava que se você fosse passar por isso_,_ escolheria o Milo_... _vocês sempre foram um grude_... _Hey_,_ você não estava de rolo com a Marin_?

- Aiooolos... – protestou com a voz abafada, já que tinha o rosto colado ao tórax do mais velho.

- Bem, vamos para nossa conversa! – exclamou num ímpeto, as bochechas rosadas pelo álcool indicando que não estava em seu melhor juízo, e sentou-se na grama mesmo, puxando o irmão consigo.

- Olha, se for aquela sobre sexo, de onde vêm os bebês e tal, você está alguns anos atrasado. Nem se incomode.

O sagitariano fez uma expressão de espanto tão exagerada que Aiolia podia jurar que sentiu o drama iminente. Não adiantava dizer que já tinha quinze anos e que, portanto, era óbvio que já tinha aprendido essas coisas. Não, Aiolos supôs – com um pouquinho de razão – que a culpa era de Kanon.

- Você acha que eu não sei que você passa muito mais tempo conversando com ele do que comigo? – perguntou com um ar extremamente ofendido e magoado.

Aiolia fez menção de replicar, mas foi impedido quando o mais velho pressionou um dedo gelado sobre seus lábios quentes.

- Shh... está ouvindo esse som? – o sagitariano sussurrou, os olhos claros muito abertos. – É o som do meu coração se partindo em pedaços... Pe-da-ços!

Depois dessa, o leonino começou a gargalhar tanto que acabou se deitando na grama, sentindo falta de ar. Aiolos, com seu adorável beicinho emburrado, colocou-se a reclamar sobre ser alvo de chacota do próprio irmão – sangue do seu sangue! – e concluiu que ninguém o amava.

- Ué, o Shura é ninguém agora? – o mais novo provocou com um sorrisinho, feliz pelo irmão ter se esquecido de seu breve _incidente_ com Shaka, mas, ainda assim, sem saber como chegaram naquela conversa absurda.

Aiolos levantou-se bruscamente, seus olhos girando sem foco enquanto ele quase caía pela falta de equilíbrio. Era verdade, ainda existia uma pessoa naquele mundo cruel que não o maltratava!

Aí, ele pegou o celular do bolso e tentou ligar para o espanhol. Desistiu, segundos depois, ao perceber que não estava conseguindo enxergar direito. Aiolia afirmou que era melhor assim, pois ninguém merecia, principalmente altas horas da noite, aguentar bêbado ao telefone.

- Tem razão... – Aiolos resmungou contrariado, mas logo se empolgou novamente com uma ideia _brilhante_ em mente: – Vou até a casa dele!

- Vá pela sombra... – replicou o mais novo com voz sonolenta, deitado na grama de barriga pra cima, apenas contemplando as estrelas com um olhar lânguido e vazio...

... até se levantar num pulo ao finalmente perceber que a ideia do irmão era sem sentido e perigosa. Embriagado como estava, o sagitariano acabaria sendo atropelado por algum motoqueiro antes mesmo de sair das imediações do Meikai, ou se perderia pelas ruas, ou...

- Mas que droga! – reclamou, olhando ao redor em vão, pois o irmão já tinha sumido por entre as árvores. O jeito era procurá-lo, decidiu, tentando se sentir mais preocupado do que se sentia. No fundo, tudo parecia tão estupidamente engraçado depois daquele álcool todo e... _Caramba_! O que tinha acontecido com o Shaka? Incrível como o loiro sempre sumia no Meikai.

* * *

><p>Mas incrível mesmo, segundo Shina, era a <em>negação<em> de Milo. Ela sentia ganas de acertar um porrete na cabeça dele, pelo menos até que caísse desacordado. Assim, ela o amarraria sem roupas e mandaria Camus para cima dele. _Tratamento de choque_. De repente, resolveria tudo... Bem, paciência. Milo estava terrivelmente emburrado, porém, não seria legal fazer aquilo com ele – por enquanto.

De qualquer forma, Shina ficou boa parte da noite tentando conversar com ele, tentando entender qual era o problema, mas o escorpiano não facilitava. Não queria nem ao menos beber, sabendo que ela iria se aproveitar de sua bebedeira para conseguir mais informações. Logo, os dois ficaram em silêncio, sentados num banco qualquer e por um longo tempo; ele olhando para frente com a expressão fechada e ela contemplando o copo quase vazio entre as mãos de um jeito bastante pensativo.

- Eu tenho uma teoria... – a italiana murmurou depois de algum tempo. – Mas você tem que ouvir até o fim, sem falar nada.

A voz dela soou inesperadamente suave e, por esse simples motivo, Milo não tentou interrompê-la com alguma imprecação. Ele também não apostou nada naquela conversa, é claro! Continuou quieto enquanto ela encostava a cabeça em seu ombro e começava a falar.

- Você sente atração pelo Camus – Shina disse, apertando o braço do rapaz com suas unhas compridas quando ele fez menção de interrompê-la. – Isso é bem evidente, mesmo se eu descontar minha visão _yaoi_ da vida. Você mesmo já admitiu pro Aiolia que acha alguns caras atraentes, então, nem tente negar.

_Maldito, Aiolia_! O escorpiano praguejou mentalmente, limitando-se a bufar.

- Mas, você está confuso... – a ariana continuou divagando – porque você sente o mesmo por mim. E está preocupado porque não quer estragar sua amizade com ele, caso as coisas não acabem bem. Ou, talvez, você se preocupe em acabar como a Marin que, mesmo ainda sendo amiga do Aiolia, está toda deprimida pela falta de reciprocidade para com seus sentimentos. Aí, você nem quer correr o risco de se envolver.

Milo fez um muxoxo, olhando para cima. Isso fez Shina começar a se empolgar em sua hipótese.

- Hmm, talvez seja por isso que você nunca tentou nada com o Aiolia. Primeiro, não queria arriscar a amizade entre vocês e, depois, viu que ia acabar sendo tratado como a Marin.

Shina sentiu o escorpiano se enrijecer e levantou a cabeça do ombro dele para melhor observá-lo.

- Do que diabos você tá falando, sua louca? – Milo esbravejou, seu rosto totalmente vermelho e seu olhar, ao mesmo tempo, indignado e constrangido. – Aff! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que foram só uns selinhos sem sentido e quando éramos crianças?

- Hmm, então você não gosta dele? – implicou com uma risadinha.

- Sim! Digo, não! – corrigiu-se rapidamente e em voz alta. – Quero dizer, eu gosto, mas não _desse jeito_.

- E quanto ao Camus?

- _Gah_! Me deixa em paz! – Milo exclamou aborrecido, apontando um dedo para a ariana antes de se afastar rapidamente.

Assim, Shina foi deixada para trás, cultivando um sorriso suspeito no rosto e, também, _mais_ e _más_ ideias.

* * *

><p>Shion também tinha lá suas ideias, que, geralmente, deixavam Dohko ressabiado. Daquela vez, o tibetano havia tido a inusitada ideia de ir ao Meikai também. Não que eles nunca houvessem ido. Aquele simplesmente não era o ambiente ideal para um casal tão... <em>caseiro<em> quanto eles. Milo e Aiolia costumavam implicar, dizendo que os dois tinham almas velhas demais para tal ambiente.

- Então, por que estamos aqui mesmo? – o libriano quis saber, olhando para algumas magníficas _Harley-Davidson,_ todas estacionadas por ali, com certa admiração. – Tão repentinamente...

- Mu está aqui também – respondeu com ar vago, como se isso explicasse alguma coisa.

Dohko arqueou as sobrancelhas. Estaria Shion tentando sabotar o provável antro que sua casa viraria – _como sempre!_ – algumas horas depois?

O ariano soltou um risinho desesperançado. Aquela era uma causa perdida.

As especulações do chinês foram interrompidas quando eles se encontraram com Saga e Shaka, que andavam a esmo pelo local. Logo depois que Aiolos e Aiolia começaram a conversar, o geminiano convenceu o loiro de que era inútil tentar argumentar com o leonino, ao menos enquanto este estivesse embriagado. No mais, se afastaram dos outros dois sem avisar e caminharam em silêncio, cada um absorto em seu próprio mundo interior, contemplando pensamentos complexos demais.

Apesar de Shion ter cumprimentado a dupla com sua afabilidade típica, Dohko só conseguiu lançar um olhar irrequieto para o grego, de modo que Saga não demorou a se afastar, dizendo que precisava encontrar o irmão o quanto antes – tinha acabado de se lembrar de que Kanon deveria estar pelo Meikai com Mu, embora, até então não tivesse visto nem sinal deles.

- Vocês viram o Mu? – o indiano indagou, pouco tempo depois, soando levemente apreensivo.

Shion respondeu que não e trocou um breve olhar com Dohko. Este, por sua vez, deu de ombros e afastou-se, avisando que ia comprar algumas bebidas. Quando o libriano se afastou, o ariano passou a encarar Shaka com tanta atenção que o garoto arqueou uma sobrancelha duvidosa para o mais velho.

- Você está confuso – Shion sentenciou, no mesmo tom solene que usava quando pretendia apoiar Mu.

O virginiano apenas encarou o mais velho, seu orgulho não gostando de ser lido com tanta facilidade, por mais que gostasse de Shion e sua habilidade nata de inspirar tranquilidade e confiança.

- Não encontro respostas – Shaka contou por fim, afastando a franja dourada dos olhos com um suspiro cansado.

O mais velho sorriu, seu ar sábio e distante se intensificando.

- Talvez você esteja fazendo as perguntas erradas.

_Ótimo_, pensou o indiano, franzindo o cenho em confusão. Como saberia quais eram as perguntas certas?

- Hmm... – fez o tibetano, cruzando as mãos atrás das costas e olhando para o céu. – Saberá quando as respostas começarem a aparecer, naturalmente. Já tentou meditar sob as estrelas? Considero muito inspiradoras... – dizendo isso, apertou levemente o ombro do mais novo e saiu flanando pelo Meikai, mas não sem antes completar: – Tente alguma noite e, então, conversaremos novamente.

Shaka permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar, se sentindo mais tranquilo do que esperava, depois daquela conversa no mínimo estranha com o irmão mais velho de Mu.

* * *

><p>E aquela era uma noite estranha, concluiu Shura, ao estacionar o carro perto da entrada do Meikai e olhar, pensativo, ao redor. Ele estava quase dormindo quando recebeu uma ligação de Mu, avisando sobre Aiolos e sua embriaguez. Sabendo que poderia ser perigoso para o grego, ficar andando pelas ruas bêbado só porque queria ir até a casa do espanhol, resolveu tentar encontrá-lo primeiro. O sagitariano, principalmente quando bêbado, tinha sempre tantas ideias que Shura chegava a ficar realmente preocupado.<p>

Por sorte, não demorou e nem foi muito complicado encontrá-lo. De fato, logo avistou o grego correndo para fora do Meikai, olhando várias vezes para trás como se fugisse de algo ou de alguém. Shura apenas observou, de longe, o amigo tentando se esconder atrás de uma árvore para escapar de seja lá o que fosse que o perseguia.

- Aiolos... – chamou baixinho, aproximando-se do outro.

O grego sobressaltou-se, como se tivesse sido pego em flagrante fazendo algo errado.

- Shura! – exclamou encantado, visivelmente aliviado. – Que coincidência! Eu estava indo te ver e você veio... Ah, não! – interrompeu-se, olhando novamente para a entrada do Meikai. – Me esconde! – pediu, abrindo a jaqueta do espanhol e tentando esconder o rosto no tórax desse.

Revirando os olhos para a atitude inútil, Shura observou Pandora sair do Meikai e olhar ao redor – sem vê-los. _Muito bom_! O espanhol balançou a cabeça e puxou Aiolos para que o acompanhasse até o carro. Ele bem que queria dar algum tipo de bronca, mas, naquele estado em que o rapaz estava, seria desnecessário. Tudo o que conseguiria, com a mais absoluta certeza, seria um drama daqueles.

- Mas já vamos embora? – o grego especulou, esquecendo-se da moça e brigando com o cinto de segurança. – Você acabou de chegar...

De uma forma nada gentil, Shura ajeitou o cinto para o amigo enquanto explicava, com certa contrariedade, que só tinha ido até lá para buscá-lo.

- Awn... – fungou Aiolos, fingindo limpar uma lágrima de emoção. – Quem dera todos os meus amigos se importassem comigo como você...

- Não comece...

Naturalmente, o grego começou suas reclamações. Já o capricorniano, este tentava abstrair a tudo o que ouvia, meramente soltando resmungos estratégicos, de tempos em tempos, até chegarem à sua casa. Ele nunca levava Aiolos até a própria casa naquele estado, sempre cuidava dele na sua mesmo, mas... Bem, aquela seria a primeira vez que faria isso desde que revelara seus sentimentos.

Não que Aiolos sequer estivesse se preocupando com alguma coisa, andando todo elétrico pela casa e dizendo que ela era mesmo muito legal pela, talvez, centésima vez na vida. Shura o acompanhava a certa distância, atento aos movimentos desajeitados que poderiam resultar em algum machucado.

- Shura! – exclamou, indo até o espanhol com os olhos cintilando empolgação ao constatar o óbvio para o outro: – Você gosta de mim!

- É mesmo, não é? – concordou distraído, dando de ombros, e sentou-se de qualquer jeito no sofá.

- Você tem muito bom gosto! – Aiolos afirmou solenemente, ajoelhando-se no mesmo sofá, no lugar ao lado do outro.

Um meio sorriso enviesado e uma sobrancelha arqueada foram as respostas do espanhol.

De repente, a expressão do grego se fechou em seriedade ao observar Shura com uma atenção maior.

- O que foi, Aiolos?

- Ahn, é que estou dando uma boa reparada em você. Kanon vive me dizendo que você é bem bonitão e _sexy_...

Houve um silêncio meio esquisito. O espanhol teve vontade de perguntar o que o amigo tinha concluído após tanta observação, mas continuou calado. A expressão _"In vino, veritas"_ se aplicava totalmente ao grego, mas Shura não gostava da ideia de deixá-lo arrependido no dia seguinte. Se tinha uma coisa da qual _não_ precisava, essa era Aiolos o evitando e dificultando as coisas. Não, definitivamente seria melhor ouvir as opiniões de um Aiolos sóbrio, mesmo que pudesse demorar.

- Você vai mesmo tentar me conquistar? – o grego quis saber, pestanejando de uma maneira que o fazia parecer adoravelmente curioso.

Shura riu um daqueles risos breves e raros dele. Deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos cor de mel do amigo e replicou num sussurro bem próximo ao ouvido desse:

- _Tentar_? Eu vou conseguir...

- Presunçoso! – acusou, afastando a cabeça e ficando emburrado. – Eu não quero, tá? Não sou um... um... como era mesmo a palavra? Um _uke_... isso, não sou um _uke_ pra ser conquistado... Aliás – acrescentou, vendo o outro revirar os olhos esverdeados –, se me quer mesmo, por que você não tentou me beijar ainda?

_Ok_, essa pergunta foi inusitada. Shura apenas o encarou sem expressão, ou tentou. A resposta seria óbvia para um Aiolos sóbrio – que, logicamente, não faria tal pergunta. Bem, o espanhol estaria mentindo se não admitisse para si mesmo que queria beijá-lo. Porém, sendo uma pessoa justa, não poderia levar o outro a uma situação que provavelmente o deixaria arrependido no dia seguinte.

- Não, Aiolos – redarguiu, segurando-o pelo queixo com sua falta de delicadeza típica – quando eu o beijar, você estará completamente sóbrio para que, depois, não tenha nenhuma desculpa que justifique sua aceitação – deslizou o polegar sobre os lábios avermelhados do grego e esboçou um meio sorriso.

E se as faces do sagitariano já estavam meio coradas por causa do álcool ingerido, depois das palavras de Shura elas ficaram de um vermelho bastante vivaz. Só não saberia se foi por causa das palavras ou pelo beijo breve, mas quente, que o espanhol pressionou em sua bochecha.

Quando o capricorniano se afastou, Aiolos inclinou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu de forma tão inocente e, ao mesmo tempo, absolutamente atraente que Shura pensou, sentindo um arrepio estranho, que era impossível não admirá-lo.

- E que tal se eu te conquistar? – o grego propôs sem pensar, piscando com uma malícia recém-descoberta por causa do álcool.

Shura entreabriu os lábios, sentindo-os secos como nunca. Deslizou a língua por eles, umedecendo-os, e franziu o cenho. Estranho como de repente queria tanto um cigarro. Ora essa, o grego sabia muito bem que já o tinha conquistado... Então, reparou na expressão cheia de expectativa no rosto do amigo e aquiesceu:

- Mal posso esperar.

Aiolos sorriu, bocejou e esfregou os olhos, deitando-se no sofá com a cabeça apoiada no colo do espanhol. Soltou um suspiro de apreciação ao ter os cabelos acariciados com uma suavidade que não condizia com os gestos habituais do capricorniano.

- Mas saiba que sou muito difícil... – Shura murmurou, divertindo-se, embora soubesse que o outro nem sabia do que estava falando.

- Estou contando com o desafio... – replicou com a voz grogue de tão sonolenta que estava, apertando o joelho do espanhol. – Hey, acho que estou deitado bem em cima do seu...

- É minha coxa – o capricorniano interrompeu rapidamente, tirando a bandana vermelha que o outro usava. – Durma de uma vez, Aiolos!

- Mas está desconfortável... – insistiu, fazendo um beicinho dramático.

Shura respirou fundo. Se o grego ficasse quieto e dormisse, ele não... _Ah, esquece_! Antes que pudesse falar ou fazer qualquer coisa, Aiolos adormeceu, ressonando baixinho em seu colo.

* * *

><p>Adormecer. Era exatamente o que Mu gostaria de ter feito aquela noite. Mas, não! Tinha ido ao Meikai – praticamente arrastado, mas tinha. Kanon lhe sorrira com aquele ar conspiratório e lhe entregara um <em>cocktail<em>. Sabendo que não era lá muito resistente, o ariano teve o bom senso de recusar. No entanto, o geminiano era, como sempre, bastante persuasivo.

Daí, Mu bebeu um copo, ou talvez dois, e, em algum momento, Kanon se virou para ele e retomou um assunto que deveria estar acabado:

- E o nosso acordo, hein?

Apesar de ter a borda do copo entre seus lábios, o ariano fez uma clara expressão de "ahn?". Que acordo? Oh, sim... O geminiano havia proposto lhe dizer o que queria saber, isto é, se lhe contasse sobre seu estranho interesse em Aiolia. Ora, mas não tinha interesse nenhum!

- Ele me intriga, é só isso.

- Sei... – Kanon ironizou, esboçando aquele sorriso torto. Escorou as costas numa árvore e inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado, as mechas de seus cabelos caindo displicentemente sobre os olhos enquanto ele encarava o ariano de uma maneira intrigante.

Um pouco incomodado, Mu desviou o olhar e terminou de virar o copo antes de tentar se fazer mais claro. Sabia que Aiolia estava em uma fase complicada, cheia de hormônios fervorosos prestes a explodir e tal... Só que essa fase também significava que ele já era crescido o suficiente para saber o que causava nas pessoas com as brincadeiras que fazia. O garoto não podia continuar deixando as pessoas confusas para, no final, simplesmente sair como se nada tivesse acontecido – ou pior, dito.

- Será que só eu não o entendo? – Mu indagou retoricamente, massageando as têmporas. – Kanon, você que o conhece tão bem, diga-me, por favor, o que se passa naquela cabeça.

- Olha... – o grego começou, ampliando o sorriso e apontando para trás do ariano. – Por que você não pergunta direto pra ele?

_Essa não_, pensou Mu, sentindo um frio desagradável no estômago. Aiolia estava atrás dele? Teria escutado tudo o que dissera?

Aparentemente, não. O leonino se aproximava deles com passos rápidos, era verdade, mas sua expressão preocupada sugeria que, se ele escutara, não se importava nem um pouco, pois tinha outras preocupações em mente.

- Vocês viram meu irmão? – perguntou, já emendando uma breve explicação sobre o que acontecera.

Ao final da explicação, Kanon concluiu que precisava procurar o próprio irmão também. Saga à deriva pelo Meikai soava preocupante. E se ele tivesse bebido com Aiolos? Melhor seria procurá-lo e encontrá-lo o quanto antes. Além disso... bem, ele piscou para os outros dois, saindo de forma estratégica logo após.

Sendo prático, Mu perguntou se o garoto já tinha tentado ligar para Aiolos. Recebeu um revirar de olhos e um rude _"mas é claro!" _como resposta. E quanto a ligar para Shura? Hmm... Dessa vez, Aiolia mordeu o lábio inferior e confessou que não.

- Ele vai saber como cuidar da situação – o mais velho comentou, com um sorriso apaziguador, antes de ligar para o espanhol e explicar a situação.

Sabendo que Shura chegaria ali voando – e, de fato, ele levou menos de quinze minutos para encontrar o sagitariano e ligar de volta para Mu, avisando que estava tudo bem – Aiolia já não precisava se preocupar mais com o irmão e...

... agora, estava sozinho na companhia de Mu, este que, naquele momento, não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo e culpava Kanon e seus _cocktails_ saborosos por toda sua confusão. Sim, confuso, uma vez que Aiolia lhe agradecera pela ajuda em relação ao paradeiro de Aiolos com aquele sorriso ébrio, mas cativante, antes de se aproximar com um pouco mais de interesse:

- E aí... O que você dizia quando cheguei?

- Ehrm...

Aiolia colocou a mão perto da boca e diminuiu significativamente o tom de voz:

- Sabe? Eu sinto que você anda me evitando desde aquela brincadeira que fiz... Você ficou chateado, foi?

_Indignado_ seria o termo mais exato, Mu pensou, sentindo a cabeça estranhamente mais leve. Olhou de relance para o copo vazio e com isso, infelizmente, deu uma ideia para o leonino:

- Ah, já sei como me redimir! – exclamou, puxando o mais velho pela mão ao sair andando apressado. – Vou comprar uma bebida pra você!

- Ahn? – fez Mu, com um olhar surpreso para cima daquela mão entrelaçada na sua, que o arrastava com energia. O leonino era _tão_ estranho. Ora amigável, ora rude... Sempre o afastando e se aproximando com sua imprevisibilidade típica.

_Tudo bem_!, Aiolia interrompeu os pensamentos do outro. Na verdade, ele pagaria a bebida, mas o tibetano teria que pegar, já que era menor de idade e tal.

E foi assim que, arrebatado pela animação do mais novo, Mu se viu sentado na grama, perdido pelo Meikai, e com um grande _cocktail_ em mãos. O grego sentado bem à sua frente rindo para o próprio copo sem nenhum motivo em especial além do efeito do álcool.

- Você quer me embebedar? – o mais velho especulou, já se sentindo meio alto demais para o próprio bem. Não ficou muito surpreso quando o leonino negou entusiasticamente, contradizendo-se ao rir na maior cara de pau.

Aiolia apoiou as mãos sob o queixo e lançou ao ariano um olhar aparentemente sério e interessado. Havia algo a mais em seu olhar que o mais velho nunca conseguiria descrever. Seria aquela mesma insolência da infância? O tempo simplesmente não alcançava a vivacidade de seus olhos?

- Fale mais sobre mim, Mu... – sussurrou após um momento de silêncio.

Falar o quê? Pelos deuses, tinha divagado, encarando o garoto sem nem perceber!

- Você é... _muito_ petulante... – resmungou por fim, sem pensar muito, bebericando de seu copo. Sentiu-se inspirado de repente: – Sempre foi, desde que era criança... Só que, agora, você cresceu... – interrompeu-se e, outra vez, acabou dando uma longa observada no mais novo. – Ehrm, cresceu muito, pra ser sincero.

Mesmo sentado, o leonino empertigou-se, parecendo muito orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Provavelmente, teria sido melhor se Mu tivesse largado seu _cocktail_ e ido embora. Entretanto, ele apenas desviou o olhar, cansado daquela expressão de desafio que o mais novo lhe lançava toda vez que percebia que estava sendo observado. Mais do que isso, estava cansado da inconstância incompreensível do grego.

- Eu, definitivamente, não entendo você... – o ariano confessou por detrás de seu copo. Se parasse para pensar, teria mil perguntas e queixas a fazer.

E ele bem que arriscou algumas pequenas observações, mas Aiolia – mostrando-se um grande discípulo de Aiolos nas artes do drama, ao menos quando lhe convinha – o interrompeu logo no início:

- Você me odeia, Mu?

- Claro que não! – respondeu imediatamente, arregalando os olhos claros. Que pergunta mais despropositada!

Aiolia mordeu o lábio inferior com força, deixando-o extremamente vermelho. Certo, constatou, Mu não o odiava... mas, também não gostava dele!

- Claro que eu gosto... – o tibetano balançou a cabeça com um ar desolado, os cabelos compridos deslizando por seus ombros e cobrindo-lhe os olhos. Tinha algo errado. Faria mais sentido se fosse ele, e não o garoto, a fazer tais perguntas. – Você que não gosta de mim...

- Por quê? – Aiolia perguntou com certo descaso, bebendo todo o conteúdo de seu copo de uma vez só. Agitou a cabeça algumas vezes e levantou o rosto corado para o mais velho com um brilho de empolgação sem sentido no olhar. Depois, abandonou o copo e arrastou-se um pouco, de forma a ficar bem ao lado do outro.

- Vejamos... – o ariano balbuciou, sem virar o rosto para fitá-lo, com a impressão de que as ideias estavam embaçadas em sua mente. – Alguém que diz ser meu amigo, mas que age como se me desprezasse, não deve gostar de mim.

Em silêncio, o leonino levou uma das mãos aos cabelos de Mu, afastando-os do pescoço pálido para melhor contemplá-lo. Lentamente, começou a acariciar a pele macia com as pontas dos dedos.

No entanto, Mu estava muito distraído em seus devaneios para estranhar o gesto. Quer dizer, além de tudo, o garoto era rude, prepotente e bastante malcriado consigo. Seria assim com as outras pessoas também? Tal comportamento, quando era criança, até fazia sentido, considerando o quanto era possessivo com Aiolos, mas agora? Que gênio difícil!

Mu estava tão cansado e chateado. Depois de todo aquele tempo namorando, estar sozinho era meio deprimente e... que droga! Ah, por que tinha bebido mesmo? Sentia-se estúpido naquele instante, mas Kanon também não ajudava, viu! Essa não, estava perdendo o foco. Do que estava falando mesmo?

- Estava reclamando de mim... – Aiolia praticamente ronronou contra o pescoço do outro, sua respiração causando-lhe um arrepio.

Oh, é mesmo! Mu concordou, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para o lado por reflexo, seus olhos brilhando de forma sonhadora. Então! Será que o garoto era bipolar? Numa hora vinha todo amigável e animado, noutra estava um poço de revolta e grosseria. Interessante que, às vezes, lembrava bastante o próprio Kanon... Alguns trejeitos ou algo assim... sem falar no atrevimento. Não, Aiolia, você não pode simplesmente dizer o que quer e depois sair na maior tranquilidade como se não tivesse nada a ver com... ahn... Droga! Estava perdendo o foco de novo. Poxa, ficava chateado porque não entendia o motivo de tantas mudanças de atitude. Por que ele tinha que ser um mistério? Tirando a personalidade problemática, achava o garoto incrível, de verdade. Talentoso com instrumentos musicais, habilidoso em diversos esportes e, ainda por cima, tão lindo e...

- Mesmo? – Aiolia encorajou, envolvendo as costas do mais velho com uma das mãos, deslizando os lábios por aquele pescoço pálido para, em seguida, distribuir beijos curtos e pausados... antes de lhe dar uma bela e gloriosa chupada.

- _Aw!_ – espantou-se, com um estremecimento esquisito e doloroso, recuando um pouco e massageando a área. Só então começou a perceber realmente o que estava acontecendo.

Pelos deuses, seria outra das brincadeiras de gosto duvidoso do mais novo? Encarou o atrevido com o máximo de atenção que pôde reunir. Esperava encontrar o divertimento ou o descaso, aqueles já bem conhecidos nas expressões juvenis do leonino. Mas, para sua surpresa, deparou-se com um olhar ilegível.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Mu? – anunciou com a voz ébria cheia de contrariedade, aproximando o rosto perigosamente da face do mais velho. – Você fala pra caralho quando está bêbado e eu não entendi quase nada, mas garanto que a culpa é toda sua.

- _Minha_? – indignou-se, desejando mais do que tudo simplesmente levantar-se e ir embora daquele lugar. Tinha uma vaga sensação de que ficaria muito constrangido quando estivesse sóbrio de novo.

Aiolia balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Eu fico muito irritado quando sou interrompido... – informou num tom incompreensivelmente suave, deslizando a mão que ainda estava nas costas do tibetano para baixo, até levantar a barra da camisa do outro e traçar círculos invisíveis em sua pele macia. – E, uma vez, você me interrompeu.

Mu franziu o cenho, dividido entre sair correndo como se fugisse de um demônio, ou continuar parado, sentindo aqueles carinhos inesperados que lhe causavam arrepios. Mas... voltando ao assunto... Como assim? Quando o tinha interrompido? E de que forma?

- Ok! – o mais novo concedeu impassível. – Na verdade, o Deba me interrompeu.

Ahn? O Aldebaran? Os olhos de Mu miraram o nada, perdidos e confusos, enquanto sua mente procurava algo para associar a tal informação repentina.

Por sua vez, como se fosse a atitude mais natural e apropriada do mundo, Aiolia segurou-lhe o queixo com a mão livre – decidido a fazer o que queria de uma vez, antes que alguém ou a consciência do próprio Mu pudessem interrompê-lo – e o puxou para si, beijando aqueles lábios rosados.

Porque fazer aquilo era muito mais simples do que tentarem conversar.

* * *

><p>Milo era que não queria nem saber de conversa com ninguém. Não depois de aguentar aquele monte de baboseiras de Shina. Gostar de Aiolia mais do que como um amigo, até parece! Seguia rumo ao palco, almejando se distrair ao som da banda que estava tocando.<p>

Porém, era claro que os deuses deviam estar conspirando contra ele, pois, no meio do percurso, encontrou certo francês ruivo caminhando por ali.

- Você está sóbrio – Camus constatou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Hey! Por que isso te surpreende? – o loiro protestou, emburrando ainda mais.

O aquariano deu de ombros. Estava mais interessado em saber se Milo tinha visto Shaka, pois na última vez em que tinham se falado, o indiano dissera que iria até o leonino e, por fim, Camus tinha visto Aiolia perambulando sozinho pelo Meikai há um bom tempo.

- Não vi, não... – respondeu baixinho, olhando para os lados de um jeito que mais parecia estar buscando uma rota de fuga do que procurando o virginiano.

- Algum problema? – indagou polidamente, estranhando a inquietação do outro.

- Problema? Não, problema nenhum. Só algumas dúvidas...

Camus lhe lançou um olhar analítico. Ora, todas as pessoas tinham dúvidas, era algo normal e não um motivo para tamanha agitação. O que Milo precisava mesmo era resolver o que queria da vida.

- Sou muito novo para saber o que quero... – replicou apreensivo, perguntando com incerteza: - Hmm... Por acaso, você já sabe o que quer?

- Sei, sim – respondeu sem hesitar, os cantos de seus lábios se inclinando ligeiramente naquele esboço de sorriso que era o máximo que sua seriedade concedia às vezes. – Só preciso que você se decida... Precisa de ajuda?

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Aeeee o/ Levou vinte capítulos, mas o Aiolia e o Mu fi-nal-men-te foram e panz /todascomemora -q Veremos como as coisas caminharão daqui pra frente... oo

Muito obrigada aos queridos que mandaram reviews, mensagens e e-mails, comentando, elogiando, cobrando...: _Orphelin's, reneev, Chibi Haru-chan17, Neko Lolita, DanizGemini, Narcisa Le Fay (Mufasa! S2), Svanhild_ e_ Ana F_ (prontinho, atualizada! Obrigada pelo elogio ^^)

Vejo vocês muito em breve, prometo :3 (não necessariamente nessa fic, talvez)


	21. Circumstances

**Disclaimer: **Aquilo de sempre, nada é meu. Só os delírios que compõem este enredo s2

**N/A:** Oee~~ Hokuto-chan voltou após se superar com a demora pra atualizar essa fic D: Não vai acontecer de novo porque estou ficando mais organizada nessa vida... *cof* '-'

Bem, pra quem nem lembra do que estava acontecendo, segue um resuminho antes do capítulo:

Aiolia roubou um selinho do Shaka e depois foi "conversar" com o Mu, que já tinha bebido umas com o Kanon, e acabando por beijá-lo também.  
>Aiolos tomou todas, mas foi resgatado pelo Shura.<br>Milo perdeu a paciência com as fujoshices -q da Shina e foi dar um rolê pelo Meikai, dando de cara com um Camus todo decidido s2

Orphelin's obrigada pela revisão/trevisão/etc... -q s2 E beijos nos queridos que me mandaram mensagens cobrando a atualização s2

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

Capítulo XXI

_Às vezes, na confusão,_  
><em>Eu me senti tão perdido e desiludido<em>  
><em>Quanto mais as coisas mudam,<em>  
><em>Mais elas ficam as mesmas<em>  
><strong>Circumstances - Rush<strong>

* * *

><p>Por um instante, Milo arregalou os olhos muito azuis e forçou uma risada curta. Ajuda? Camus estava oferecendo a ele ajuda para se decidir? E decidir sobre quê exatamente? No fundo, tinha a sensação de que sabia muito bem do que o ruivo estava falando, mas... era tão complexo. Se soubesse que a vida seria assim, não teria ficado tão ansioso para deixar seus brinquedos de lado e crescer.<p>

Camus meramente o fitou com uma expressão ilegível, até que o escorpiano caiu em si:

- Eu não sei... – murmurou, bagunçando os cachos dourados ao coçar a nuca repentinamente, parecendo muito espantado com sua própria confusão.

Não sabia mesmo. Acabara de perceber que não sabia de nada. Não sabia se podia ser quem seus pais esperavam que fosse. Não sabia se podia ser quem seus amigos esperavam que fosse. Não sabia se podia ser quem _ele mesmo_ esperava que fosse. Nem mesmo sabia se importava. Tudo o que sabia era que tinha só quinze anos... e muitas dúvidas.

O próprio Camus era uma grande dúvida.

Concluiu que deveria ter bebido. Sério! Estar sóbrio, naquele momento, não estava ajudando. O álcool poderia ser a grande desculpa para qualquer bobagem que dissesse ou fizesse.

- Pare com isso – disse o aquariano com veemência.

Automaticamente, como se tivesse sido esbofeteado de surpresa, Milo deu um passo para trás. Pronto! Percebeu, ao sentir-se acuado, que teria de fazer alguma bobagem estando sóbrio mesmo, uma vez que Camus não estava facilitando. Pelo contrário, estava claramente decidido a resolver alguma coisa sobre a qual o próprio grego nem tinha pleno conhecimento do que era, ou do que significava para si.

Mas... ao que tudo indicava, os deuses estavam ao seu lado finalmente, pois acabou sendo salvo da _tortura psicológica_ de Camus por fortes e longos braços, que envolveram seus ombros, e uma voz acusadora:

- Milo, está atrasado! Aposto que esqueceu, não é?

- Kanon? – perguntou o francês enquanto o escorpiano ainda parecia muito espantado para se manifestar.

- Oh, hey, Camus das Neves! – cumprimentou alegremente, fazendo uma expressão preocupada em seguida: – Atrapalhei alguma coisa?

Camus relanceou um olhar para Milo e, num gesto sucinto, deu de ombros. Percebeu que o grego ainda estava com muitas dúvidas e, também, que se sentia desconfortável em aceitar qualquer tipo de ajuda. Por isso, cerrou os olhos e virou-se para partir com um aceno, já que não ganharia nada – além de uma bela dor de cabeça – se insistisse naquela discussão com o outro.

Quando Camus sumiu de vista, Kanon finalmente soltou o garoto loiro do seu abraço e começou a rir, ou melhor, a gargalhar. Achava impressionante a capacidade que os adolescentes tinham de transformar tudo numa grande e assombrosa tempestade, colocando-se em confusões à toa.

- O que quer dizer? – Milo reclamou, cruzando os braços e olhando com desconfiança para o mais velho.

Kanon arqueou uma sobrancelha e, sarcástico como era, repetiu ao escorpiano as mesmas palavras que havia dito a Aiolia uma vez: a vida é muito curta para ser desperdiçada com tantos sentimentos negativos e moralismos exacerbados.

- Hmm... – fez o mais novo, desviando o olhar para o lado. Estava claro que havia muita coisa subentendida naquela frase e ele, sinceramente, não queria pensar em nada àquela altura da noite. – Bem, valeu por, sabe, aparecer...

O geminiano sorriu de forma que lembrava um grande predador. Apoiou uma das mãos sob o queixo e ficou a analisar o garoto mais jovem, tal como se este fosse uma obra de arte abstrusa.

- Acho que posso dar a você uma dica ou outra que seja útil, Milo-chan... – e acrescentou mais para si mesmo, pensando alto: – Se conseguir controlar seu gênio difícil melhor do que o Aiolia, vai ser perfeito...

Milo pestanejou confuso, mas igualmente curioso. Sempre quis saber o que tanto o leonino fazia com Kanon, porém, acabava ressentido com as respostas evasivas que recebia do outro ao questioná-lo a esse respeito. Logo, para Milo, Aiolia não estava agindo de acordo com o que se espera de um bom melhor amigo, mesmo que fosse um _pior melhor_ amigo e tal.

Contudo, antes que o escorpiano obtivesse alguma resposta acerca daquele assunto, eles foram interrompidos por um Saga bastante aborrecido, que logo foi dizendo ao gêmeo:

- Você ainda será preso por isso, Kanon.

- Mas nós estamos apenas conversando. Eu nem toquei nele, irmãozinho – defendeu-se da aparente insinuação como se o próprio Milo não estivesse ali.

Saga revirou os olhos claros e passou a massagear as têmporas. Sua cabeça doía mais a cada instante.

- E quem disse que é sobre isso que estou falando? Eu sei que você não tocou nele, não no sentido que pensou... – respirou fundo, intensificando a massagem. – Eu falava sobre estar levando essa garotada _completamente confusa_ e _fortemente influenciável_ para o mau caminho.

O sorriso de Kanon ampliou-se. O mal não era só um ponto de vista...?

- Não estou entendendo mais nada – Milo reclamou, fazendo bico. – Quem vai me explicar?

Estranhamente, Saga começou a gargalhar – daquela forma vilanesca que Aiolia achava o máximo – e puxou o garoto, pela cintura, para si. Explicaria tudo o que ele quisesse e...

- Nã-nã-não, Saga-boy! – Kanon interrompeu, puxando Milo de volta, ou seja, para longe do gêmeo mais velho. – Você já quase traumatizou o Aiolia, então, pode deixar que eu mesmo tomo conta desse aqui.

Enquanto isso, Milo tecia reclamações e protestos, embora, ninguém prestasse atenção. O garoto sentia-se preso num fogo cruzado. Será que Aiolia tinha passado por aquilo?

* * *

><p>Bem, Aiolia certamente estava passando por uma situação bastante complicada e tudo graças à combinação dele mesmo com o álcool. Ah, como Mu era irritante! <em>Tão<em> irritante com aqueles lábios rosados e macios que ele não conseguia parar de beijar.

Não que tivesse tentado parar. Não mesmo! Tinha uma das mãos nas costas do ariano e a outra em seu rosto pálido, mantendo-o preso em seus braços. Era para ser só um selinho, forte e rápido, para calar o outro. Também, tinha que confessar, queria fazer aquilo desde que tivera a ideia naquela noite longínqua, ali no próprio Meikai, em que Aldebaran os interrompera sem saber. Odiava enfiar uma coisa na cabeça e ser impedido de realizá-la, mesmo que fosse uma coisa sem noção resultada de muito álcool nas veias.

Porém, os lábios de Mu eram mesmo muito macios. Estavam doces por causa dos _cocktails_, tornando impossível resistir à tentação de deslizar a língua por eles e prová-los melhor. E foi isso que Aiolia fez, ignorando o visível choque inicial do mais velho.

A princípio, Mu arregalara os olhos perante o ataque surpresa. Seus pensamentos estavam embaralhados, precisava empurrar o atrevido, era errado e... aquela língua incitando seus lábios a abrirem... mas, não podia porque...

A puxada em seus cabelos, bem na nuca, foi o fim. Um arrepio correu por sua espinha e Mu não pôde se impedir de fechar os olhos, entreabrindo os lábios e permitindo que fossem imediatamente explorados. Não foi lento de forma alguma. Aiolia não sabia ser suave. Seu beijo já começou intenso e exigente.

Era ótimo, mas uma parte mínima do cérebro de Mu, que parecia ainda estar sóbria, tratou de trazê-lo de volta à realidade, que o atingiu como um raio. Estava beijando um garoto de apenas quinze anos. Um belo garoto, sim, e muito atraente, que o prendia num forte abraço como se fosse gente grande... mas que, ainda assim, era pouco mais do que uma criança.

Espalmou as mãos nos ombros do grego e o empurrou para trás, quebrando o contato. Aiolia piscou aturdido enquanto o tibetano se levantava rapidamente, puxando o ar com força pela boca para recuperar o fôlego, as faces extremamente coradas. O leonino também se levantou – claramente descontente com a atitude do outro –, com ganas de empurrar o mais velho contra uma árvore, dando continuidade ao que estavam fazendo.

- Você... – Mu começou, afastando os cabelos do rosto, torcendo-os entre as mãos nervosamente. – Ehrm... É alguma aposta? Igual... daquela outra vez?

- Ahn... – o leonino mordeu o lábio inferior, vermelho como uma cereja, e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, considerando a pergunta. – Se te fizer sentir melhor...

Mu sorriu sem esperança, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. O álcool evaporando-se de seu corpo em uma velocidade impressionante. Oh, não! Em que lugar estava com a cabeça? Deixar-se envolver por um garoto, praticamente uma criança...

- _Aff!_ – Aiolia apertou os punhos, arreliado, praticamente cuspindo as palavras: –_ Criança?!_

E Mu soube que estava tudo, _tudo_ muito errado.

* * *

><p>Aiolos só soube que tinha algo de errado quando acordou, no dia seguinte, de uma forma estranha: sentindo a mão de alguém apertar seu traseiro com notável apreciação. Cobriu o rosto com uma almofada que tinha sob o braço, antes que a claridade do dia o perturbasse, e resmungou:<p>

- Me deixa dormir... – aparentemente, tal situação não era estranha o bastante para arrancá-lo do mundo dos sonhos.

- Como quiser... – respondeu ironicamente uma voz com sotaque italiano, mas a mão permaneceu firme no lugar.

- Máscara da Morte! – o grego reconheceu, ainda sem se dispor a abrir os olhos. – Por que você tá pegando na minha bunda?

- Cai fora! – e essa foi a voz de Shura, que veio acompanhada de um som de baque, indicando que o espanhol empurrara o primo contra alguma coisa.

Aiolos afastou a almofada do rosto. Certo, tinha perdido o sono! Abriu um olho verde-azulado e notou os dois primos em pé e atrás do sofá, encarando-se. Máscara da Morte sorria, cínico, por mais que o olhar de Shura para cima dele não fosse nada amistoso. O sagitariano fechou os olhos, tentando juntar fragmentos de memória que explicassem a razão de estar ali... até ouvir um som de surpresa que, para acordá-lo de vez, veio da garganta do espanhol.

Surpreender Shura era difícil. Surpreendê-lo o bastante para que demonstrasse, então... isso era praticamente impossível.

Num pulo, Aiolos sentou-se no sofá e encarou os dois com os olhos arregalados. Estavam se beijando. Ou melhor, Máscara da Morte puxara o primo para si, pelo colarinho da camisa, e pressionava os lábios sobre os dele com força. Não durou mais do que alguns segundos. O italiano logo foi empurrado para trás e ficou rindo enquanto Shura o encarava com um olhar assassino.

Aiolia teria rido da expressão do irmão mais velho se estivesse lá, observando suas reações. O sagitariano parecia tão confuso, suas sobrancelhas arqueando e franzindo; seus lábios se entreabrindo e crispando; seu cérebro parecia incapaz de decidir se era hora de uma expressão dramática ou de uma séria.

Shura voltou-se para o grego, porém, antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa que nem mesmo ele sabia o que seria, foi atingido por uma almofada.

- É assim que você gosta de mim? – fora vencido por sua veia dramática. – Se esfregando em outro na minha frente? – insistiu, ajoelhado no sofá, apertando o encosto com as mãos.

Shura o encarou com ainda mais surpresa, tentando formular alguma frase. Impossível! Começou a sorrir... e precisou se desviar de outra almofada.

- Diz que gosta de mim, mas continua saindo com o Mu, que eu sei, e agora isso! – Aiolos colocou a mão na testa teatralmente. – Vejo as dimensões do seu amor e... Afrodite! – exclamou, finalmente percebendo que o garoto também estava por ali, só que sentado de frente para a janela e com um ar distante e silencioso. – Como você aguenta _isso_? – apontou para o italiano, que ainda ria de forma malcriada.

Afrodite pestanejou como se acordasse de um devaneio. Lançou um olhar curioso para o grego, outro confuso para o espanhol e um terrivelmente sombrio para o italiano, mas não disse nada. Deu de ombros e voltou a olhar através da janela para o céu acinzentado lá fora.

Aiolos revirou os olhos e deixou o corpo escorregar, deitando-se novamente no sofá. Sentia que estava esquecendo alguma coisa, mas só conseguia resmungar sobre o quanto era _difícil_ ser ele mesmo.

- Pelo menos você não está de ressaca – Shura comentou, inclinando-se sobre o encosto do sofá para cutucar a bochecha do amigo.

- O que houve dessa vez?

Enquanto o capricorniano resumia a noite de uma forma monossilábica usual, Máscara da Morte aproveitou para arrastar Afrodite para fora de casa. Tinha coisas muito mais interessantes pra fazer do que assistir à _lerdeza_ daqueles dois.

- E o meu irmão? – Aiolos lembrou, já pulando para fora do sofá e tateando os bolsos em busca do celular, todo preocupado.

- Na casa... sua casa – replicou devidamente informado, pois sabia que o grego não sossegaria até descobrir o paradeiro do caçula e, ainda, se ele estava em segurança. Conhecendo-o bem, o espanhol precisava estar preparado para a eventual probabilidade de o amigo resolver sair intempestivamente pelas ruas atrás do irmão, provavelmente querendo enforcar algum dos geminianos, como era de praxe.

Aiolos ficou claramente aliviado, mas fez questão de ligar para Aiolia de qualquer jeito. Shura afastou-se enquanto os irmãos conversavam pelo telefone, preferindo ocupar o lugar em que outrora Afrodite estivera: na janela. O céu estava carregado de nuvens cor de chumbo e começava a garoar, mas ele abriu a janela mesmo assim e acendeu um cigarro sem se preocupar.

E aquela era uma das atitudes que mais inquietavam Mu durante o tempo em que estiveram juntos: o costume do espanhol de se trancar em seus pensamentos e questionamentos, passando a estar alheio a tudo e a todos por um longo período.

No entanto, daquela vez levou só o tempo de acabar um cigarro. Quando foi pegar outro, Shura percebeu que Aiolos estava ao seu lado, observando a chuva com uma expressão tranquila. Só isso... mas, foi o suficiente para que perdesse o interesse em qualquer pensamento, complexo ou não, que estivesse deslizando por sua mente capricorniana.

Acendeu um novo cigarro e assentiu distraído quando o grego disse que estava mesmo tudo bem com o irmão caçula. Ia dizer que o rapaz se preocupava demais, ou algo do tipo, mas antes que pudesse tirar o cigarro, que continuava preso entre os seus lábios, para falar, Aiolos fez isso por ele. Assim, na maior naturalidade, o sagitariano simplesmente ergueu uma das mãos e afanou o cigarro.

Mais tarde, quando parasse para relembrar, Shura concluiria que não foi um movimento muito ágil. Os dedos do grego envolveram o cigarro quase, _quase_ tocando os seus lábios, num gesto aparentemente calculado, mas não perto o suficiente. Só mesmo o fantasma de um toque.

Na hora, entretanto, Shura não teve tempo de se frustrar. Aiolos encarou o cigarro com interesse, umedeceu o lábio inferior e deu uma tragada, imitando perfeitamente bem o jeito como o capricorniano fazia.

Aiolos não fumava, mas o espanhol não o repreendeu ou questionou, enlevado como estava ao observar o outro rapaz soprar a fumaça com os lábios avermelhados. Perguntou-se se o sagitariano sabia o quanto estava atraente e tentador daquele jeito, mesmo com os cabelos despenteados e a pele estranhamente pálida sob a luminosidade fraca daquela tarde chuvosa.

- Fiquei curioso porque o cheiro é bom – o grego explicou, consciente da esquisitice de seu ato e alheio ao momento de fascinação que causava sem perceber. – Deixou um gosto meio adocicado – constatou como se falasse sozinho, deslizando a ponta da língua pelo lábio inferior. – Mas continua horrível, como qualquer cigarro que se preze – completou, franzindo o cenho em desgosto e estendendo o cigarro de volta para o outro.

Definitivamente, Aiolos não servia para fumar; estava franzindo as sobrancelhas e pestanejando por causa da fumaça. E, mesmo assim, Shura teve ganas de puxá-lo para tirar o gosto _ruim_ do cigarro dos lábios dele com os seus. Seria só o começo, é claro! O caminho para aliviar toda a tensão que estava se acumulando em seu corpo, desde o instante em que notara a presença do grego ao seu lado na janela, seria bem longo.

Encarou Aiolos com intensidade e segurou a mão deste – a mesma que ainda carregava o cigarro entre os dedos – com a sua, aproximando o rosto dela. Deslizou a língua rapidamente pelo lábio inferior e pegou o que restava do cigarro com a boca, sem desviar o olhar. Em seguida, apenas soltou a mão do grego e arqueou uma sobrancelha para o mesmo.

- Ahn... Não me olhe desse jeito – o sagitariano reclamou desconcertado, desferindo um soco leve no ombro do espanhol. – Eu me sinto um esquisito – explicou, afastando-se rumo à cozinha sem esperar por demais comentários. Aproveitou a intimidade que a amizade conferia para dizer: – Estou com fome! Tem comida nessa casa?

Shura estreitou os olhos, um sorriso muito discreto surgindo em seus lábios.

* * *

><p>Segunda-feira era um dia horrível por natureza. E aquela estava ainda pior que de costume, Shina pensou com seus botões, apoiando-se preguiçosamente sobre a carteira e olhando ao redor. Milo havia faltado, impedindo a garota de divertir-se com um de seus passatempos preferidos: pentelhá-lo.<p>

Camus estava ainda mais concentrado do que de costume nas aulas, não dava nem ânimo de falar com ele. Afrodite parecia meio apático e dormira a maior parte das aulas. Shaka e Marin, então, aparentavam total falta de concentração, ambos, durante o tempo todo, lançando olhares para cima de Aiolia; os do loiro eram sinistros e os da ruiva eram aflitos.

Não era preciso conhecer o leonino muito bem para saber que este estava fervilhando ali. Uma das pernas não parava de se agitar impacientemente, já quebrara um lápis e duas canetas, e os lábios estavam inchados e extremamente vermelhos de tanto que os mordia. E, para piorar, Shina podia jurar que ele estava rosnando sem parar.

- Você está me deixando agoniada assim... – ela reclamou baixinho, virando-se para trás. Encolheu-se e virou-se rapidamente para frente ao ser fulminada pelo olhar do grego.

- Foi mal... – Aiolia sibilou alguns momentos depois, respirando fundo e tocando nos ombros dela.

Shina assentiu, impedindo-se de comentar algo quando o leonino continuou a agitar a perna daquele jeito terrível. Milo fazia tanta falta! Se estivesse ali, já teria distraído Aiolia ou, ao menos, feito com que ele desembuchasse qual era o bendito problema.

Ao longo das aulas, Aiolia começou a sossegar. Tanto que passou a parecer aéreo e confuso, isolando-se dos amigos na hora do intervalo. Queria um tempo sozinho consigo mesmo. Só que, infelizmente, aquele não era o seu dia.

Shaka não tardou a aparecer, com sua pose superior de sempre e seus olhares esmagadores. Sem a menor noção de perigo. Aliás, noção ele até tinha, o que faltava era medo mesmo.

- Agora não, loiro azedo.

- Por que as coisas têm que ser quando _você_ quer? – o indiano o encarou com desdém, afastando os cabelos para trás. – Por incrível que pareça, o mundo não gira ao seu redor, ainda não percebeu isso?

- Há controvérsias... – Aiolia replicou entredentes, louco por uma briga. Contudo, sabia que o loiro não era do tipo que caía na _porrada_ e ele mesmo estava com preguiça de ficar trocando patadas. – O que você quer pra me deixar em paz, hein?

Shaka revirou os olhos. O grego era idiota ou tinha problemas de memória mesmo?

- Quero saber o que você tem na cabeça pra cometer uma ousadia como aquela...

Aiolia pestanejou sem entender.

- Meikai... – resmungou, cruzando os braços. Olhava o outro de cima, já que se encontrava em pé enquanto o leonino jazia sentado em uma mureta. – Beijo roubado! – exclamou alto, percebendo a lerdeza do grego em compreender a mensagem.

Aiolia mal abrira a boca para dizer "ah, isso!" quando foi bruscamente interrompido por um Ikki surgido do nada:

- Como assim _beijo roubado_? – perguntou, assustando os outros dois.

- De que inferno você saiu? – Aiolia quis saber antes de ser interrompido outra vez.

- Quem você pensa que é pra ficar espiando a conversa alheia, criatura? – indagou Shaka com a voz carregada de desprezo.

O recém-chegado não se deu ao trabalho de responder.

- Fica de boa, Shaka! – o grego interveio, levantando-se em seguida. – Ikki é um amigo, ele não...

- Pouco me importa – o virginiano cortou sem remorsos. – Eu já perguntei o que quero saber e exijo explicações.

- Caramba! Não foi você quem pediu ajuda?

Os dois começaram a discutir, pra variar. Esqueceram-se totalmente da presença de Ikki, que ficou a assisti-los em silêncio. Shaka queria saber desde quando ser beijado à força era sinônimo de ajuda.

- Como assim? O Aiolia te beijou à força? – Ikki intrometeu-se novamente, incapaz de se conter e olhando feio para o outro leonino.

Shaka fitou aquele insolente com indignação. Por que ele continuava ali?

- Como você se atreveu, Aiolia?

- Ah, sei lá! Eu estava bêbado, Ikki...

A indignação de Shaka cresceu ao notar que aqueles dois seres obtusos e geniosos começaram uma nova discussão ali, e o pior, que trataram de ignorá-lo totalmente quando era ele mesmo o assunto tema. Já ia interrompê-los quando Ikki apontou um dedo de forma rude para ele, questionando-o:

- E você... Por que deixou ele fazer isso?

A irritação de Aiolia começou a voltar em escalas maiores. Que saco! Só queria ficar sozinho e ninguém o deixava quieto!

- _Parou!_ – exclamou em voz alta, chamando a atenção para si. – Fica quieto na sua aí, Ikki! – ordenou, não fazendo questão de saber os motivos para o rapaz estar tão incomodado com aquela história. – E, Shaka... – olhou sombriamente para o loiro, apertando os punhos com força – Você combinaria perfeitamente com o Mu mesmo, já que os dois são complicados demais, aff!

- Por que diz isso do Mu? – o indiano quis saber, ainda indignado, mas um tanto intrigado agora que o nome do ariano tinha sido mencionado.

Por um instante, Aiolia apenas abriu e fechou a boca, os olhos meio arregalados. No instante seguinte, explodiu de vez:

_- Não importa! Quero que ele e vocês se danem!_

Ikki e Shaka observaram o grego se afastar todo fumegante, com passos pesados, e depois se entreolharam. Deram de ombros. Aiolia estressado não era nenhuma novidade. As coisas eram, quase sempre, do mesmo jeito: ele explodia para extravasar toda a ira contida e, depois de algum tempo, ficava de boa.

De qualquer forma, Shaka não deixaria aquela história inacabada. Aiolia devia satisfações a ele e teria de dá-las, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Só que, não o bastante, outro problema havia surgido e Shaka, sem perceber, estava prostrado ao lado dele, ainda indignado com a saída furtiva do leonino de cena.

- E você, mal-educado, não tem vergonha de ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros?

O rapaz apoiou as mãos atrás da cabeça com descaso:

- Engraçado, sabe? Não pareceu me achar mal-educado quando, tempos atrás, segurei todo o seu cabelo enquanto você colocava as tripas pra fora depois de ter bebido demais.

Fechando os olhos, Shaka apertou os lábios com força, desgostoso com a lembrança daquela noite infame. Nem ao menos tinha pedido ajuda! Ikki o ajudou porque quis e ponto final. Porém, como já estava cansado de tantas discussões, apenas perguntou secamente:

- Mas, afinal, o que você quer comigo? Imagino que não esteja procurando a minha gratidão pela sua ajuda, que, diga-se de passagem, foi involuntária. Até porque, se bem lembro, eu cheguei a agradecer na mesma ocasião.

- Tsc... – fez Ikki, olhando ao redor. Não tinha ninguém por perto, Aiolia escolhera o canto mais afastado e isolado possível para se isolar. Mas que sorte, Ikki pensou, uma ideia despontando em sua mente. – Já que com você não adianta dialogar, loiro arrogante, o jeito é partir para a ação mesmo, que nem o Aiolia fez...

- Como as-...

E, para a grande estupefação de Shaka, Ikki simplesmente o puxou pelos ombros, encostou perigosamente seus rostos e roubou um beijo.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Noffa, Shaka devia abrir uma barraquinha do beijo... #todosquer

Obrigada pelas reviews: _reneev, Neko Lolita, DanizGemini, Chibi Haru-chan17, Orphelin's e Narcisa Le Fay_ s2  
>Obrigada pra quem comentou na minha oneshot Aiolia x Mu (e #ficaadica pra quem não viu 8D)<br>Obrigada pra quem cobrou atualização s2

Que tal esse capítulo? Nos vemos em breve! Sério '-'

ps. Parabéns atrasado, Aiooolia e Ikkii! s2


	22. Time

**Disclaimer: **Meus delírios, bonitões do tio Kuru.

**N/A:** Dessa vez até que foi rápido, né? '-' E no meio da semana ainda por cima... oo

_Orphelin's_, meu carneiro-beta aloka, obrigada pela revisão³³

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

Capítulo XXII

_Eu não sei explicar, não posso apontar_  
><em>A diferença que nos torna tão diferentes<em>  
><em>Dessa vez eu não tenho nada a perder<em>  
><strong>Time - Creed<strong>

* * *

><p>Era só o que faltava! Ser beijado, de novo, sem seu consentimento? Shaka empurrou o atrevido pelos ombros e o encarou. Estava visivelmente chocado. A expressão não lhe caía bem, tanto que rapidamente se recompôs, por mais que continuasse a fuzilar Ikki com os olhos azuis muito claros. Não precisava perguntar nada, afinal, aquele leonino infeliz <em>sabia<em> – é claro que sabia! – que devia satisfações e, o mais importante, que não poderia escapar como Aiolia, o outro leonino abusado, fizera alguns instantes antes.

Por sua vez, Ikki apenas o encarou em silêncio, um sorrisinho torto pairando em seus lábios. Shaka certamente arrancaria, se pudesse e sem a menor compaixão, cada um de seus cinco sentidos, só para começar.

- Por que – Ikki arriscou, decidido a viver perigosamente – você está tão _aborrecido_, já que sai aceitando beijos à força?

- Aceitando? – o indiano repetiu lentamente, como se aquela fosse uma palavra que ele não conhecesse, apertando os punhos de um jeito que fez o outro rapaz dar um passo automático para trás. – Como você ousa dizer que...?

- Eu ainda não disse – o leonino cortou, ignorando o jeito como uma das sobrancelhas do loiro estremeceu frente à abrupta interrupção –, mas se quer mesmo saber, loiro enjoado, eu gosto de você.

A boca do virginiano abriu-se involuntariamente. Ele tratou de fechá-la rápido, porém, continuou olhando para Ikki como se este tivesse desenvolvido um par de asas cor de laranja bem ali, na sua frente. Como aquela criatura podia dizer um disparate daquele com tamanha naturalidade, balançando os ombros como se fosse, por exemplo, um comentário aleatório sobre o clima? _Está quente hoje, eu gosto de você, acho que vai chover mais tarde..._

- De qual realidade paralela você tirou essa ideia? – Shaka inquiriu, a voz fria e controlada com algum esforço.

Ikki deslizou o dedo indicador pela cicatriz que tinha na testa e deu de ombros de novo, sentando-se sobre a mureta, logo ao lado deles, e dizendo que não dava para explicar, acrescentando apenas o fato de que simplesmente se viu interessado no loiro e que não era algo muito recente.

Shaka mordiscou o lábio inferior, sem perceber que estava reproduzindo um gesto típico de Aiolia, e respirou fundo ao lembrar-se de sua própria conversa com Mu. Aliás, seria impossível não recordar-se dela. E, por mais que afetasse seu orgulho, a verdade é que também não tinha conseguido se explicar direito, certo? Comparando as duas situações, começou a achar que a resposta de Mu se encaixava perfeitamente bem naquele momento.

- Olha – começou, fazendo menção de se sentar também, mas desistindo no último instante. Não parecia adequado ficar assim tão perto daquele maluco que podia muito bem tentar assediá-lo de novo –, sei que ficamos um tanto mais próximos depois daquele lamentável incidente no Meikai...

O sorriso de Ikki ampliou-se um pouco mais.

- ...mas não é pra tanto – o indiano prosseguiu, a voz seca permanecia imperturbável.

- Estou ouvindo – disse o rapaz, após um breve silêncio.

- Ora! – bradou indignado, quase perdendo a concentração. Contudo, respirou fundo e repetiu as palavras de Mu para o outro, já convencido de que elas se aplicavam muito mais ao caso daquele insolente, que mal o conhecia, do que ao seu próprio.

Assim que acabou de dizer que Ikki simplesmente estava confuso porque o via como uma espécie de irmão mais novo, Shaka percebeu que era a conclusão certa. Óbvio! Era questão de pura observação e análise, uma vez que o oriental era superprotetor com Shun, o irmão caçula. Logo, o mais provável era que depois de ter se dado ao trabalho de cuidar do indiano naquela noite absurda, o rapaz tinha passado a vê-lo como alguém que precisava de proteção também. Sim, confusão esclarecida.

Ikki apoiou a mão sob o queixo, seus cabelos escuros balançando suavemente com a brisa, enquanto ele considerava o argumento por um instante. Alguns segundos mais de reflexão para, só então, replicar:

- Não!

- Deixa de ser petulante! – Shaka volveu de imediato, não gostando nada de ter toda sua análise contrariada, principalmente por ele mesmo estar convencido daquela verdade. Malditos leoninos que adoravam perturbá-lo.

O moreno estalou a língua, a paciência já curta por natureza diminuindo ainda mais:

- Eu sei muito bem o que estou falando. Não venha achando que sabe o que eu sinto melhor do que eu mesmo. Seja menos prepotente.

Aí, Shaka começou a ficar ofendido:

- Não é questão de prepotência, moleque arrogante, mas de lógica. Sequer nos damos muito bem... – balançou a cabeça, afastando a comprida franja dourada de cima dos olhos.

- Pois, acredite você ou não, é isso o que sinto. Simples assim! Gosto, sinto atração, fico excit-... – Ikki interrompeu-se imediatamente ao notar o que ia dizer. – Ah, você entendeu!

O indiano apenas ficou quieto, fitando o ser à sua frente. Aquele pobre infeliz estava delirando, só podia ser isso.

- Tudo bem que você é um fresco... um entojado ...– Ikki continuou, fazendo caretas a cada novo adjetivo atribuído ao virginiano –, mas continua sendo atraente à sua maneira.

_Fresco? Entojado?_ Definitivamente, aquela criatura não estava sã. Shaka virou-se de costas, mastigando um insulto bem depreciativo. Eram tantos os absurdos que andava vivenciando que nem sabia por onde começar a avaliar a situação.

Ikki quase deu risada diante da insistência do outro em não perder a pose superior. Só que preferiu continuar seu raciocínio de forma decidida, disposto a convencer o virginiano:

- Olha, sei que você é inteligente e coisa e tal, mas sei também que é uma completa desgraça no campo afetivo. Dá pra notar de longe. Além disso, está na fase da negação... – levantou-se e caminhou para próximo do indiano, parando assim que ficaram cara a cara. Não pôde deixar de admirar-se com aquela cena. O sol atingia o loiro por trás, dando-lhe uma aparência de santo estressadinho e, ao mesmo tempo, fascinante – Mas se concluir que não está a fim, é só dizer. Não vá pensando que serei do tipo que fica no pé, que vence pela insistência. Não sou desse tipo. Tenho amor-próprio, sabia?

- Cale-se! – Shaka ordenou, fechando os olhos e sentindo uma leve dor de cabeça. – Só... fica calado – insistiu, afastando-se rapidamente daquele ser obtuso tão logo ouviu o som estridente do sinal, que indicava o término do intervalo.

Como diria um velho ditado popular: salvo pelo gongo.

* * *

><p>E, como esperado para aquela época, os dias começaram a ficar mais frenéticos. A data do início do campeonato nacional – que ocorria todo ano e era como uma espécie de olimpíada, contemplando os melhores em cada esporte de todas as universidades –, estava se aproximando.<p>

Os esportistas escolhidos viviam de um lado para o outro, já que seus treinos eram intensificados naqueles dias que precediam o evento. Quem não fosse participar, por outro lado, estava liberado para assistir aos jogos ou tirar aqueles dias para fazer o que bem quisesse. Até mesmo os estágios cessavam durante aquela data. Era natural, portanto, que todo mundo estivesse animado e ansioso na universidade.

Aldebaran mal via Shura, Aiolos, os gêmeos e Pandora, ocupados como estavam com seus treinamentos. Outra pessoa que havia sumido, embora não participasse das competições, era Mu. Estranho! Pensando melhor, nas poucas vezes que o vira, o ariano parecia um tanto... apático e distante. Parecia preferir manter-se afastado de todo mundo.

Aiolos notara aquilo também, mas a correria em que estava não deixava espaço para grandes especulações, sem dizer que Mu não facilitava qualquer tentativa de conversa, esquivando-se sempre com alguma desculpa bem educada. Típico dele. Parecia, até mesmo, evitar o sagitariano ao máximo que conseguia.

Enquanto isso, toda a preparação dos universitários começou a ter reflexo direto na vida diária dos colegiais – negativos, como alguns diriam. Era o caso tanto de Shina e Marin quanto o de Aiolia e Afrodite, que ficaram sem seus respectivos instrutores ao longo daquele tempo, já que os mesmos andavam ocupados com seus próprios treinos. Aiolia, por sinal, meio que ficou sem o irmão pelo mesmo motivo, o que não era muito ruim, visto que Aiolos teria notado que sua agitação e irritação, que começaram desde a última ida ao Meikai, andavam afetando seus amigos. Que gênio difícil!

Duas semanas já tinham se passado e o leonino não dava mostras de que ia sossegar. Melhorava quando ele se distraía o bastante com os próprios pensamentos, mas se alguém cometia o erro de mencionar o nome "Mu", a coisa toda voltava a ficar crítica. Só que ninguém conseguiu relacionar uma coisa com a outra, ocupados como estavam com seus próprios, pequenos ou grandes, problemas pessoais.

Entretanto, sempre havia alguém contente no meio de um bando de gente confusa e problemática, sendo a sortuda da vez: Shina. Tudo bem que Milo tinha desaparecido por alguns dias, atrapalhando seu divertimento pessoal, que era pentelhá-lo, mas desde que ele voltara... Ah! Sua vida tinha ficado bem mais colorida com os momentos _yaoi_ que ele acabava proporcionando mesmo sem saber. Ou talvez soubesse, quem sabe?!

- Essa rabugice toda é por ter sentido minha falta esses dias? – o escorpiano perguntara ao seu_ pior melhor_ amigo. Estavam na sala de aula vazia, ou era o que Milo imaginava, enquanto os demais alunos curtiam o intervalo bem longe dali.

Shina, que estava sentadinha em uma carteira aos fundos e tão silenciosa quanto uma cobra, apenas observava a cena. Torcia para que o mau humor do leonino não atrapalhasse as brincadeiras e piadinhas _yaois_ que ela adorava quando ele fazia. E... Aiolia não a decepcionou:

- Talvez, minha _Maçã-do-Amor_... – disse, piscando um olho de forma sugestiva ao dar uma palmadinha no traseiro do outro.

A italiana vibrou de emoção, já antevendo Milo corar daquele jeitinho fofo, como costumava fazer, antes de começar a xingar o _pior melhor_ amigo e sair amaldiçoando tudo.

Só que, contrariando as expectativas, Milo apenas sorriu de lado. Ou melhor, sorriu e deu um tapinha sob o queixo do leonino, dizendo a este que já podia se animar então, pois estava de volta e para ficar.

Aiolia e Shina se entreolharam e encararam o escorpiano com estranheza.

Desde então, Milo vinha rebatendo todas as provocações sem se aborrecer mais, isto é, como faria pouco tempo antes. E, por mais suspeito que fosse, Shina estava se divertindo demais para se importar com aquela drástica mudança.

* * *

><p>Era Mu quem andava exageradamente se importando com tudo, de modo a não conseguir se divertir. Ele geralmente adorava aquela época do campeonato, pois assistia aos jogos e torcia pelos amigos, mas, daquela vez, acabaria se retraindo e pensando em seu terrível comportamento.<p>

Certo, tinha exagerado ao chamar o leonino de criança – _Nossa_, _ele ficou furioso_! –, mas... o que podia dizer? Aiolia era bem mais novo mesmo. Podia até ter passado da infância e ser alto e ter um corpo bem definido, mas não era muito mais do que uma criança ainda.

Sem contar que era irmão do seu melhor amigo. O que Aiolos diria sobre aquilo?

Mu não conseguia olhar para o sagitariano sem se sentir mal. Então, ele o evitava sempre que possível. Não era difícil, já que o grego vivia ocupado com seus treinos, mas era chato e embaraçoso ter que inventar mil desculpas para não ir até a casa dele.

Concluiu que precisava de um tempo fora. Aproveitaria os dias do campeonato para visitar seu lar no Tibete. Sabia que os amigos ficariam bem chateados se não fosse acompanhar os jogos, porém, era a melhor coisa a ser feita àquela altura. Distância e paz o ajudariam, era o que pensava.

E a justificativa para sua ideia de _fugir _fazia mais sentido a cada vez que topava com o leonino pelas ruas, o que não era incomum devido à proximidade de suas casas. Nesses ligeiros encontros, eles não se falavam, ou pior, mal se olhavam realmente, mas a situação só se agravava. Era perceptível.

Naturalmente, Mu já tinha se arrependido de não ter falado com Aiolos – sobre Aiolia – _antes_. Para o ariano, parecia muito tarde para qualquer tentativa de conversa. A confusão já estava instalada.

- Você não vai? – Aiolos indagou, só para confirmar se tinha entendido direito aquela novidade que Mu resolveu contar às vésperas da olimpíada, na saída da universidade.

- Sinto muito! Eu queria ir... – Mu explicou com sinceridade, meio apressado. – Mas esses dias livres de aula e estágio cairão como a oportunidade perfeita para eu visitar minha família, entende? – e era verdade, por mais que estivesse omitindo _alguns _detalhes.

Aiolos olhou para o amigo, ponderando suas palavras. Ele sabia – e Mu sabia que ele sabia – que tinha mais coisa, estava claro. Todavia, resolveu deixar sua curiosidade de lado. Em outro momento, tiraria aquela história a limpo.

- Boa sorte, Aiolos! – Mu desejou, antes de se virar para ir embora, aliviado porque o amigo não o acompanharia devido à agenda apertada com os treinos. – Com os jogos e com o Shura, principalmente.

O sagitariano quase engasgou com a própria saliva. Andara tão concentrado que havia esquecido que o prazo final para dar uma resposta ao espanhol estava próximo.

E agora?

* * *

><p>Finalmente chegou o dia da viagem para o campeonato, pois ele aconteceria em outra universidade que ficava bem longe. Aiolia era quem mais estava se sentindo pressionado com esse fato... literalmente, pois Aiolos o apertava com força entre os braços, espremendo o rosto do caçula contra seu tórax enquanto fazia inúmeras recomendações. Estava preocupado. Era a primeira vez que Aiolia ficaria completamente sozinho em casa.<p>

- Tem certeza de que não quer que eu fique? – o sagitariano perguntou, como se aquilo fosse realmente possível, afrouxando um pouco o abraço para que o irmão pudesse levantar o rosto e olhá-lo. – Eu não imaginei que nossos pais estariam viajando justo nessa época dos jogos.

- Claro que não! – Aiolia revirou os olhos, sendo tomado pela indignação. – Não sou mais uma criança... – disse num tom de voz subitamente baixo, semicerrando os olhos. Parecia falar consigo mesmo. – Por que ainda acham que sou uma?

Aiolos surpreendeu-se com aquela mudança de comportamento. Aiolia estava reclamando agitadíssimo há um instante e, de repente, parecia confuso e aborrecido. O mais velho desfez o ar dramático e ergueu suavemente o queixo do menor, fitando-o com atenção.

- Eu sei que não é mais uma criança, mas continuo me preocupando com você. Só que, agora mesmo, estou apenas azucrinando, porque sei que você não gosta.

Encolhendo os ombros, o leonino apenas lançou um olhar vago através da franja. E Aiolos percebeu que tinha muito mais coisa por trás daquelas atitudes.

- O que há com você? – inquiriu com seriedade, deslizando os dedos pela raiz dos cabelos do irmão e penteando-os, de forma que pudesse ver melhor o rosto dele. – Tem estado estranho de uns dias pra cá.

Aiolia encarou o irmão com toda a atenção que podia, como se o visse pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentindo-se, de modo repentino, esquisito e deslocado. Eram parecidíssimos fisicamente! Por que, então, não se pareciam mais em outros aspectos também? Seria muito mais fácil se pudesse ser tranquilo como o mais velho, se não fosse tão impulsivo ou não se comportasse de uma forma tão estranha que, às vezes, ele mesmo mal se reconhecia.

O sagitariano ficou dez vezes mais preocupado diante da expressão atormentada do caçula. Porém, antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Aiolia balançou levemente a cabeça, como se voltando a si, e sorriu. Depois, disse que não era nada, que só andava cansado pelos treinos e estudos, e que Aiolos parasse de se preocupar tanto e fosse logo, porque, a julgar pelo tempo daquela despedida, o sagitariano ia acabar se atrasando demais.

Aiolos estreitou os olhos, sem se dar por satisfeito com aquele movimento evasivo. Estava disposto a investigar melhor as coisas quando voltasse – _Hmm_,_ Aiolia e Mu andam estranhos_, _teria alguma relação_? Enfim, Aiolia não queria falar e nem havia mais tempo para conversas. Ou seja, apenas sorriu e abraçou o mais novo outra vez.

- Bem, desencana dessa coisa de criança pra cima de mim!– exclamou alheio aos protestos abafados. – Saiba que mesmo quando você tiver sessenta anos e eu quase setenta, vou continuar tratando você como meu irmãozinho... não importa quanto tempo passe. O irmãozinho que vivia agarrado em mim, escondendo-se em minha cama no meio da noite como um gatinho assustado e...

- _Fala sério, Aiolos!_ – o leonino interrompeu, erguendo a cabeça com esforço, todo avermelhado pelas lembranças constrangedoras da sua infância. – Você tá me envergonhando na frente do meu futuro cunhado... – provocou e olhou de viés para Shura, que esperava o término da despedida entre os irmãos parado em frente ao carro, assistindo-os com um cigarro entre os lábios.

O sagitariano arregalou os olhos, soltando o caçula, e já ia protestar quando o menor se adiantou:

- Agora é sério! – murmurou, puxando a gola da camisa do mais velho. – Não vá bancar o _uke_ dominado, hein? Seja o _seme_ e manda ver! _Aw!_ – choramingou ao ser atingido por um tabefe na cabeça.

- Vou indo então – desconversou, apoiando as mãos nos ombros do irmão ao dizer com solenidade: – Não destrua a casa, me liga quando quiser e pode dormir com um dos meus travesseiros quando a saudade apertar, tá?

- Vá de uma vez!

Aiolos riu e estalou um beijo na testa do mais novo, partindo na companhia de Shura.

Respirando fundo, Aiolia encostou as costas na porta e deixou-se escorregar até o chão. A cena toda, bem ali no jardim, o deixara exausto como se tivesse treinado o dia inteiro. Só que ele não sabia que ainda tinha mais:

- Ah! Que decepção... – fez Shina, aparentemente brotando do nada, caminhando em direção ao leonino enquanto arrastava Marin por um braço. Parecia evidente que a garota estava à espreita apenas esperando o momento certo – ou errado, dependendo da perspectiva – para entrar em cena. – Eu aqui crente de que ia rolar um incesto _yaoi_.

- Fica pra próxima... – Aiolia replicou distraído, mas superinteressado no uniforme de líder de torcida que Marin estava usando. Quer dizer, não era dia de treino nem de jogo. Então, não havia razão para ela usar aquilo, se não Shina também estaria usando. Não que ele achasse ruim, decerto!

Marin parecia estar pensando a mesma coisa, fitando o grego com um olhar que parecia dizer "_Não pergunte_,_ por favor_! _Não pergunte_!".

Aí, Shina simplesmente empurrou a ruiva para cima do rapaz, como se ela fosse uma encomenda qualquer. Graças aos bons reflexos, Aiolia levantou-se agilmente a tempo de segurá-la. E, assim como surgiu, Shina desapareceu, mas não sem antes dizer que aquilo era tudo, deixando Aiolia e Marin sem qualquer explicação plausível para aquela loucura.

Dividida entre a exasperação e o constrangimento, Marin permaneceu calada naquela posição meio abraçada com o leonino.

- Ela surtou de vez? – ele perguntou, ainda olhando para a direção em que a garota seguira. A única reação da ruiva foi apertar a frente da camiseta dele com nervosismo, fazendo com que ele a fitasse com uma atenção renovada.

No entanto, Marin não o olhou de volta, preferindo manter a cabeça abaixada como se o chão pudesse ser mais interessante.

- Ahn, tudo bem? Você parece meio... espantada comigo, ou algo assim...

Ela levantou a cabeça com hesitação, a expressão confusa do grego a fazendo sorrir finalmente. Suas mãos pararam de tremer, ao se sentir mais confiante, e deslizaram suavemente pelo tórax do leonino; passaram pelos ombros até alcançarem o pescoço dele, parando bem na nuca para um carinho inesperado.

Aiolia pestanejou surpreso. Seu orgulho leonino inflando na medida em que vislumbrava, dentro dos olhos da garota, o tamanho da admiração que ela tinha por ele. Tão linda e, _whoa_, gostosa naquele uniforme azul, que ele não pensou em mais nada. Sequer conseguiu se sentir culpado, afinal, era _ela_ quem o contemplava com expectativa, enrolando seus cabelos entre os dedos, toda corada e perfumada. Linda, de verdade!

O movimento seguinte, natural e esperado, foi inclinar-se para beijá-la. E Aiolia até tentou, mas não sabia mesmo ser suave.

Eles nem tinham conversado direito, mas ela gostava tanto dele que, num instante, já tinha sido arrastada para dentro da casa. Os beijos intensos e as mãos na cintura, deslizando para cima e para baixo com impaciência... e, como se tivesse tomado um choque, Aiolia se afastou bruscamente.

Mas eram tantos hormônios, a adolescência toda, ela dizendo com veemência que estava tudo bem, _tudo bem!_, era sua escolha, que não se arrependeria, que ficaria feliz...

Que diabos, ele não era de ferro! Ela estava simplesmente tentadora e conivente com a situação. Aiolia encostou as mãos nas pernas dela, subindo bem lentamente pelas coxas, dando tempo para que ela o impedisse, se quisesse, ou ele mesmo se impedisse, se pudesse. Mas Marin só estremeceu e corou ainda mais, um incentivo para que ele deixasse toda a sanidade de lado e... _Dane-se_!

Sem dúvidas ficariam marcas nas coxas dela, visto a empolgação com que as apertou, adentrando aquela saia de pregas azul sem o menor remorso ou pensamento coerente. Simplesmente, Aiolia estava colocando em prática o que já teria feito da outra vez, no Meikai, quando certo indiano intrometido os atrapalhara.

Mas, agora, ninguém os interromperia.

* * *

><p>O campeonato durou duas longas e exaustivas semanas. Kanon teria muita coisa para contar quando voltassem. Aiolos, então, nem se fala.<p>

Porque durante os dias eram os jogos. Eram as torcidas vibrando por seus esportistas favoritos. Eram as garotas suspirando quando Aiolos amarrava sua inseparável bandana vermelha na testa, totalmente alheio ao mundo. Era a postura imperturbável de Shura ao duelar contra o oponente da vez, seu florete cortando o ar em movimentos precisos. Eram os cabelos sempre presos dos gêmeos, balançando de um lado para o outro enquanto eles corriam pela quadra. Era Pandora saltando e girando agilmente dentro daquele _collant_ preto, desprezando os admiradores que não paravam de aparecer porque, sim, ela já tinha alguém interessante em vista.

Era a mira perfeita de Aiolos ao atirar uma flecha, mantendo-se imóvel até que o alvo fosse atingido. Era o rosto inexpressivo de Shura ao ganhar mais um duelo, nunca parando para comemorar, pois só valeria a pena quando saísse vitorioso em tudo; nunca _se _saísse vitorioso, porque com Shura eram sempre, sempre, sempre certezas. Era Saga ralhando com Kanon porque este não parava de mandar beijos para suas fãs, exibindo-se sem camisa toda vez que ganhavam.

Resumindo, era esforço, suor, cansaço, fome, e mais esforço naquele calor todo. Eram os troféus e as medalhas. Gritaria, muita gritaria para todos os lados.

Mas eram as noites que realmente se destacavam.

Porque durante as noites era pura diversão. Eram as comemorações em cada quarto, todas regadas a muito álcool. Era Kanon comandando as jogatinas e as apostas, blefando por detrás das cartas de baralho. Era Saga revirando os olhos e fingindo que não conhecia o irmão, preferindo jogar xadrez com qualquer outro esportista mais careta que estivesse à toa. Era, até mesmo, Shura sendo expulso do banheiro porque Aiolos já estava lá tomando banho, dizendo que a situação entre eles não permitia mais aquele tipo de intimidade, uma vez que o espanhol estava interessado _de outra forma_ nele e queria _pegá-lo de jeito_. Era Pandora se preparando para invadir o quarto do sagitariano, altas horas da madrugada, usando apenas um vestido decotado que a valorizava muito bem. Era Saga com a personalidade alterada, após finalmente ser convencido a beber, interceptando o caminho da moça e acabando com os planos dela.

Era Aiolos conversando pelo telefone com o irmão, aborrecido porque não tinha como contatar o melhor amigo – Mu, mas levando um baita susto ao ouvir alguém dizer bem próximo do seu ouvido: – _O prazo acabou... _–, constatando que não estava mais sozinho naquele quarto do alojamento em que as pessoas da sua universidade tinham se instalado. Era Shura que, mesmo ganhando um _não_ mal articulado como resposta, sorria perigosamente porque dizia que já não se importava mais. Era Pandora desesperada porque acabou encontrando-se com a pessoa errada. Era Saga carregando a moça porque ela se debatia desvairadamente entre seus braços. E era Kanon gargalhando porque... Ah! As noites iriam dar o que falar quando voltassem.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Ahn, eu espero que ninguém fique (muito) na _bad_ (como o meu carneiro-beta, haha) pelo momento AioliaxMarin... oo Era um "mal necessário"... *suspira*

No próximo vamos avançar mais um pouco, acertar umas pendências e ver um pouco mais do Afrodite, que anda tão... sumido, tadinho...

Obrigada pelas reviews: _Orphelin's, Chibi Haru-chan17, Neko Lolita, Mag Prince _e_ Lord Art_ (que comentou via Facebook 8D) s2

Que tal esse capítulo? '-'


	23. The Way Old Friends Do

**Disclaimer: **Não ganho nada pela minha fic, só reviews fofas quando tenho sorte s2

**N/A:** Levou quase um mês certinho, mas pra compensar esse é o maior capítulo da fic até agora. Então, força, gente -q /o/

Meus agradecimentos à _ mamma_, digo, ao meu carneiro-beta, _Orphelin's_, por tudo (sim, ele faz bem mais do que revisar a fic e me ameaçar 8D) s2

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

Capítulo XXIII

_E depois das brigas e palavras de violência_  
><em>Nós fazemos as pazes um com o outro<em>  
><em>Do jeito que os velhos amigos fazem<em>  
><strong>The Way Old Friends Do - ABBA<strong>

* * *

><p>Afrodite inclinou-se sobre o espelho, observando atentamente seu rosto adolescente, em busca de qualquer falha que pudesse ter aparecido em consequência do seu estado de espírito tão inquieto. O resultado? Não gostou de absolutamente nada do que viu: cabelos desalinhados e marcas levemente arroxeadas sob os olhos, que o deixavam com a aparência abatida. Claro! Ele vivia cansado desde que começara a sair com aquele italiano cheio de <em>vigor<em>, embora, mantivesse sua aparência usual sempre radiante.

Mas, lá estava ele agora, aos cacos e mais pálido do que nunca graças àquelas olheiras, e tudo por culpa do mesmo italiano maldito.

Não podia ficar daquele jeito, afinal, sua beleza era o que mais prezava. Rapidamente, Afrodite lavou o rosto, ajeitou os cabelos ondulados e endireitou a postura, sentindo-se bem melhor ao sair do banheiro e caminhar pelos corredores do colégio – lógico, com típica altivez. Era hora do intervalo e ele sabia que a melhor coisa para distrair a cabeça era se juntar aos amigos.

Falando neles, o pisciano poderia dizer que andava desconfiadíssimo de Milo e de Aiolia. Que o leonino vinha atazanando o _pior melhor_ amigo há tempos, isto não era novidade. Para a grande satisfação de Shina, o grego de cabelos curtos tinha todo um repertório de brincadeirinhas _yaois _que costumava deixar Milo irritado. Porém, o fato de o escorpiano resolver revidar era inédito. E estranho também.

Afrodite percebeu, muito antes de Shina, que aqueles dois tinham se engajado em uma nova espécie de disputa. Só que ainda não parecia muito claro sobre quê exatamente. Aos olhos mais desatentos, os garotos pareciam apenas competir para ver quem conseguia arrancar uma reação mais _uke _umdo outro, causando constrangimentos e protestos entre si e arrancando suspiros de certa ariana. No mais e longe de Shina, no entanto, eles pareciam competir para ver quem flertava com mais garotas, ambos esbanjando sorrisos e olhares charmosos para todo e qualquer rabo de saia que julgassem interessantes.

Até aí, tudo estaria bem se não houvesse mais, muito mais. Quer dizer, Afrodite os conhecia desde o jardim de infância e, por este mesmo motivo, já estava acostumado com um tentando se sobressair em relação ao outro em qualquer coisa. Assim, enquanto Shina simplesmente considerava suspeito que Milo, de uma hora para outra, tivesse entrado no clima _yaoi_; Afrodite, perspicaz como era, acreditava que os dois amigos estavam perdendo a noção do que faziam, prestes a ultrapassarem alguma linha muito tênue e abstrata.

- Ahá! – Aiolia exclamou, encostando-se ao ombro do escorpiano. – Estamos da mesma altura agora, que tal isso? Sem essa vantagem, com esses cachinhos dourados e seu pinto pequeno, você não pode mais negar que é o _uke_, _Flor-do-Campo_!

Milo trincou os dentes por um instante. Depois, sorriu e tratou de passar um braço ao redor da cintura do _pior melhor_ amigo, puxando-o para si e dizendo num murmúrio alto o bastante para que Shina e Afrodite escutassem:

- Você ainda é o mais fofo, com essa bundinha sexy e esses lábios avermelhados, _Estrela da Manhã_... – estalou uma palmadinha no traseiro do _pior melhor_ amigo. – E se passou tempo o suficiente pra você alcançar minha altura, precisamos fazer _outras comparações_ de novo.

Aiolia hesitou. Repentinamente, ocorreu a ele que se Milo não tinha crescido em estatura, então, talvez tivesse crescido em outras partes – para o seu desespero, já que o um centímetro que tinha a mais era uma vantagem ínfima.

- Aí sim, hein! – Shina agitou, batendo as mãos. – Sempre me perguntei como vocês fizeram da outra vez... Cada um mediu o seu em particular e depois contou ao outro? Duvido que qualquer um de vocês fosse confiar sem ver pessoalmente. Então, qual era a situação? Como ficaram excitados um na frente do outro? Porque, claro, precisa estar assim pra medir. Não foi constrangedor? Vocês pegaram um no do outro? Posso ver da próxima vez? Vai rolar algo mais?

- _Shina!_ – ralharam ao mesmo tempo, ambos vermelhos, e lançaram olhares nada amigáveis para Afrodite, que ria ao ponto de perder o fôlego.

- Acho que vocês dois parecem muito_ ukes_ agora, hein... – acrescentou o pisciano, indiferente ao descontentamento dos outros.

Marin chegou nessa hora, olhando sem entender a altercação que acontecia entre os amigos. Foi Afrodite quem explicou brevemente o que acontecia para a garota enquanto Shina rodeava os outros dois e pedia para assisti-los durante a comparação de suas partes íntimas. Obviamente, eles negaram, dizendo que aquela história era um _segredo eterno_. Ao menos, curiosa ela não ficaria por muito tempo, pois a intenção deles era a de fazer a medição naquele dia mesmo depois das aulas – na casa de Aiolia, que não teria ninguém –, concordando em contarem o resultado no dia seguinte.

- São todos loucos, né? – Marin comentou com o sueco, por mais que seu sorriso estivesse claramente endereçado ao leonino.

Afrodite deu de ombros, arqueando uma sobrancelha diante do olhar carinhoso que a ruiva mantinha sobre Aiolia, mesmo que este fosse incapaz de prestar atenção em qualquer coisa senão na dúvida quanto ao desenvolvimento do corpo do _pior melhor_ amigo.

- Sabe, você tinha razão... – disse ela timidamente, corando e abraçando as próprias pernas. Sabia que o sueco seria atento o bastante para entender o que ela estava dizendo, mesmo que não contasse diretamente. – Ele é incrível e, bom, não me arrependo...

Quando nenhum comentário veio, Marin desviou a atenção de Aiolia para o pisciano. Teve um sobressalto diante da expressão sombria no lindo rosto dele.

- Ótimo – Afrodite disse sem qualquer emoção. – Mas não se iluda. Não se apegue. Não ache que tudo será um conto de fadas – continuou num tom levemente irritadiço, levantando-se com os punhos cerrados. – Como dizem, se conselhos fossem bons a gente vendia, e não dava. Mas, se vale de alguma coisa, vá além e aproveite o momento. Usufrua o que ele tem para te oferecer sem criar expectativas. Não se deixe ficar presa a sonhos bobos e infantis.

Marin arregalou os olhos diante daquele amargor todo e sem motivo aparente. Entretanto, antes que ela pudesse replicar, Afrodite se desfez da expressão fechada, suavizando o semblante, e falou consigo mesmo:

- Ah, minha beleza! Droga! Vou acabar com rugas se continuar assim...

E saiu caminhando como se a garota sequer existisse, massageando, de forma suave, a cútis macia e praguejando baixinho alguma coisa que soou como "_aquele maldito_".

Cada vez mais, Marin achava que o relacionamento do amigo com o tal Máscara da Morte não devia ser nada saudável.

* * *

><p>Mu acreditava que seria muito saudável visitar seu lar no Tibete. Logo, porém, percebeu que não seria tão fácil assim relaxar e encontrar a paz de espírito que tanto precisava. Teve que fazer seu melhor para manter a expressão calma e inabalada diante das, nada moderadas, especulações do pai. Ele era tão difícil! Queria que Shion o tivesse acompanhado naquela viagem também. Bem, o ariano mais velho, infelizmente, não tinha aquelas duas semanas livres.<p>

Apesar das perguntas, eventuais críticas e da impossibilidade de se isolar o bastante para pensar profundamente em seus problemas, Mu poderia dizer que a primeira semana foi muito boa. Teve que omitir, por hora, sobre o término da sua relação com Shura, uma vez que temia que seu pai resolvesse ir até a Grécia só para confrontar o espanhol. Era melhor assim. A vista das paisagens montanhosas magníficas e o fato de poder provar os pratos típicos de sua terra natal novamente, na companhia da família que tão raramente via, por si só já lhe fizeram um enorme bem.

Apenas na segunda semana, Mu conseguiu passar mais tempo sozinho. Havia um lago que ele adorava visitar sempre que podia, especialmente quando era criança, e que, com certeza, serviria como lugar de meditação muito melhor do que seu próprio quarto, que ficava bem ao lado do quarto do seu genioso pai. E foi caminhando ao longo do lago, olhando sem realmente ver os reflexos do sol na superfície da água, que Mu se permitiu refletir intensamente sobre suas angústias.

Deixou que tudo viesse à tona. A indignação, o constrangimento, a culpa, a mágoa, a confusão, as preocupações... Surpreendeu-se com tantos sentimentos, tal como com o fato de que Aiolia não era a única fonte deles. Todavia, ele era, sem dúvidas, o mais inquietante e, portanto, foi nele que Mu preferiu concentrar suas energias.

Ah! Garoto insolente, arredio e imprevisível. Tão absurdamente complexo.

Recordou-se de quando o conheceu, uma miniatura de Aiolos – como diria Kanon – cheia de personalidade. Uma criança linda e fofa que logo se revelou uma verdadeira pestinha ciumenta. Até esse ponto, tudo bem, pois era compreensível e tudo mais. Acabaram se entendendo entre o fim da infância e o começo da pré-adolescência do leonino. E as coisas estavam indo tão bem, apesar da ligeira desconfiança que o mais novo nunca abandonou totalmente...

Quando, Mu se perguntava sem parar, tudo começou a desandar de novo? Teria sido depois daquela aposta absurda entre os garotos, que resultou no selinho que Aiolia fora obrigado a lhe dar?

Não, Aiolia tinha se desligado totalmente daquele episódio.

Então, imaginava que só poderia ter sido o que aconteceu naquela primeira noite no Meikai. Quanto tempo já tinha se passado desde então? Uns quatro meses? Nossa! Era pouco tempo para tudo que teve de lidar desde então, como as mudanças bruscas de comportamento do leonino e suas brincadeirinhas e palavras despropositadas, que podiam ser bem ofensivas quando o garoto queria.

Tudo por causa de um beijo que não aconteceu – ao menos, não naquela noite. O próprio Aiolia tinha dito, recentemente, que ficara muito irritado por ter sido impedido de fazer o que queria daquela vez. E o que ele queria, bêbado e sem noção como estava, era beijá-lo.

Enrubescendo violentamente diante daquela recordação, Mu atirou algumas pedras no lago, observando o movimento da água e duvidando de que aquela justificativa insatisfatória fosse o motivo para tudo. Pois, se fosse o caso, Aiolia precisava de um psicólogo com urgência. Mas não, não era só aquilo. Claro que não! As coisas entre eles não estariam tensas, como estavam, se fosse só aquilo, principalmente porque Aiolia finalmente tinha conseguido beijá-lo. Aliás, não estariam tensas para o leonino, já que para Mu aquela história assumia outra perspectiva. Enfim, parecia óbvio que, depois de sóbrio, Aiolia tinha se arrependido de tê-lo beijado, percebendo que não tinha valido a pena ter posto em prática a ideia que, supostamente, incomodara-o por tanto tempo.

Sem dúvida alguma, havia algo de muito perturbador, especialmente quando se lembrava, por exemplo, da amizade entre Aiolia e Kanon. Até que ponto a proximidade do mais velho com o leonino influenciara este último? E de que forma? Porque, analisando meticulosamente a situação, tornava-se evidente que Aiolia tinha mesmo alguns trejeitos e ideias em comum com o geminiano.

Contudo, a maior preocupação do ariano era a de compreender a sua própria inquietação em relação aos comportamentos de Aiolia. Por que ficava daquela maneira quando, sinceramente, não conseguia compreender sequer a si mesmo? O que tinha na cabeça quando correspondeu ao beijo roubado? Certo! Tinha bastante álcool, mas aquilo não justificava, até porque já tinha aceitado a ideia de que achava Aiolia atraente. E, lembrou subitamente que tinha admitido ao próprio garoto que o achava lindo também. Céus! Que coisa embaraçosa. Nunca mais ia beber tanto! Muito menos perto daquele grego com distúrbio de personalidade.

Mu precisou voltar ao lago mais alguns dias até parar de pensar nos fatos para, então, se focar nas soluções. Se não resolvesse a situação, acabaria estragando sua amizade com Aiolos, era no que ele acreditava.

O sagitariano tinha toda razão quando dizia que Mu era um cabeça-dura que gostava de se enrolar, tentando resolver os problemas sozinhos quando poderia, muito bem, procurar por ajuda. Droga! Já tinha decepcionado Aiolos uma vez, depois daquela história envolvendo Shura, e, agora, as coisas caminhavam no mesmo sentido. Não queria que acontecesse outra vez.

Então, lenta e calmamente, Mu respirou fundo e começou a pensar nas coisas de forma independente.

Primeiro: Aiolos. Dissociou o rapaz do irmão, de Shura e das garotas que o perseguiam. O que restou? Seu melhor amigo. Aquele com quem dividiu toda a adolescência, todos os problemas e alegrias da fase, alguém por quem ele tinha um grande apreço e lamentaria demais se não tivesse ao seu lado.

Segundo e último: Aiolia. O mais complicado. Não bastava dissociá-lo do irmão, de Kanon e da adolescência febril, porque, então, sobraria unicamente um rapazinho cheio de hormônios e personalidade instável... Sendo bem sincero consigo mesmo, Mu o achava superatraente e superinteressante. Isso mesmo! Esquecendo por um momento a idade dele, quem era seu irmão e tudo o que tinha aprontado... Ah! Definitivamente, Aiolia era alguém que o ariano não se incomodaria de beijar novamente.

Ao admitir isso, outra coisa lhe ocorreu: como fora parar naquele dilema? Achá-lo bonito, tudo bem, mesmo porque achava Aiolos lindíssimo e Aiolia era quase uma réplica do irmão. Mas, por que se sentira atraído então? Não foi algo que aconteceu de repente.

Pela primeira vez, começou a pensar nas atitudes de Aiolia por um ângulo totalmente novo.

Resgatou, na memória, uma passagem no Meikai em que ficou incomodado com o fato de Aiolia tratá-lo com desprezo, se bem que só acontecia quando o mais novo estava no _modo revoltado_. Observando atentamente várias ocasiões, tornava-se bem evidente que o leonino sentia ciúmes de si.

Ok! Aiolia tinha ciúme de praticamente tudo e de todos, mas só se gostasse mesmo da pessoa de alguma forma. Ou seja, se o leonino apenas o desprezasse, não teria ciúmes nenhum... Era o óbvio. Bem, como era uma hipótese com falhas, ele não se prendeu muito a ela. Na verdade, Aiolia era hiperimprevisível e Mu não podia descartar nada...

Infelizmente, suas pequenas férias passaram rápidas demais para que ele pudesse elaborar um bom jeito de resolver as coisas. Todavia, foram mais do que o suficiente para que ele se sentisse em paz e confiante...

... Até o momento em que se esbarrou com Máscara da Morte, logo após o seu retorno à Grécia, que fez o favor de abalar um pouco suas convicções.

Sério! Mu mal tinha voltado, após prometer efusivamente à sua família que seria mais presente – entre várias outras coisas –, sentindo-se muito bem e revigorado, quando se encontrou com o italiano, que andava a esmo pelas ruas e aos resmungos.

- Olá! – o ariano, todo sorridente, cumprimentou o outro, alcançando-o para caminharem juntos. Como o pessoal ainda não voltara do campeonato, Mu, para não ficar trancado em casa, havia decidido sair um pouco.

Máscara da Morte sorriu de lado, meio distraído, ao notar o tibetano, o que, por sua vez, levou este a perguntar ao outro sobre o que tanto resmungava.

- Só pensando alto sobre como é problemático_ pegar _fedelhos imaturos – respondeu, encarando o ariano com mais atenção, que deu lugar ao deboche em questão de milésimos de segundos. – Você sabe bem como é, né?

Mu piscou lentamente, olhando para o céu. Como assim? Não tinha como saber nada do tipo, não.

O italiano começou a rir, o sarcasmo transbordando entre uma risada e outra.

- Não acredito que ficou secando o _garoto cheio de hormônios_ por tanto tempo e ainda não _pegou _elede jeito!

- Não é nada disso! Ele só me intriga... – Mu replicou, franzindo levemente o cenho por saber de quem o ex-soldado estava falando. Tinha concluído que sua aceitação àquele beijo havia sido apenas um lapso causado pela combinação do álcool com certa carência por não estar mais namorando. Assim, ficava difícil resistir a uma pessoa atraente e atrevida, ainda mais quando ela o atacava deliberadamente.

- _Aham_, sei...

Mu olhou de viés para o mais alto. Que injustiça! Estava sendo sincero. Tinha gastado longos dias se analisando, para conseguir um pouco de sossego, e, depois de um simples comentário, aquele italiano lhe trazia a mesma sensação incômoda de antes. Como podia?

- Enfim – Mu prosseguiu, mudando o foco do assunto –, se você não está satisfeito, por que não encontra alguém com idade mais próxima à sua? Com os mesmos interesses ou maturidade?

- Opa! Está se oferecendo, é?

- Não! – o ariano respondeu de imediato, corando um pouquinho pela probabilidade de ter se feito entender daquela forma.

Máscara da Morte riu outra vez, dizendo que era uma pena, enquanto deslizava os olhos azuis-escuros e maliciosos pelo corpo do outro sem o menor pudor.

- Se quer mesmo saber, Mu, eu estou muito satisfeito com aquele fedelho bonito pra cacete. Pouco me importam _os interesses e a maturidade_ quando ele está gemendo nos meus braços...

- Sem detalhes, por favor! – o ariano interrompeu o outro, desconfortável em ouvir aquilo sobre Afrodite, um garoto que praticamente viu crescer junto com Aiolia e os outros adolescentes.

- O mais _foda_ é que ele tem aquelas crises narcisistas, indignado por não ser o único no universo – o italiano prosseguiu, revirando os olhos diante do constrangimento alheio. – Quer saber? Você que tá certo em não se envolver com pirralhos. Dá muito trabalho, vai por mim.

Mu assentiu sem muita convicção, não por duvidar de Máscara da Morte, mas por achá-lo muitíssimo estranho mesmo. A relação entre ele e Afrodite parecia bem bizarra.

* * *

><p>Por outro lado, bizarro era pouco para definir como tinha sido a ida de Milo até a casa de Aiolia. Os garotos não estavam se sentindo nada à vontade e, muito menos, estavam <em>inspirados<em> depois das coisas absurdas que Shina dissera mais cedo. Apenas se jogaram nos sofás e ficaram assistindo, distraidamente, anime na televisão.

Ou foi assim até o leonino começar com seus rosnados impacientes, empurrando as almofadas, que havia entre eles, para o chão e agarrando o braço do _pior melhor_ amigo. Exigiu que o outro lhe contasse o que estava acontecendo para ter resolvido mudar suas atitudes do nada. Por acaso, o escorpiano tinha andado com Kanon antes de este partir para o campeonato?

- Por que isso te interessa? – Milo replicou ácido, afastando o braço e olhando feio para a tevê. – Faz eras que você não me conta nada também.

Aiolia, pego de surpresa, pestanejou diante da evidente chateação do _pior melhor_ amigo. De repente, sentiu-se constrangido ao se dar conta de que não vinha sendo um _pior melhor_ amigo muito bom. Os dois sempre foram tão próximos desde que nasceram que, apesar das brigas e discussões constantes, eles se entendiam perfeitamente.

- Caralho! – Milo exclamou arreliado, empurrando o leonino para longe. – Não acredito que te contei sobre meus problemas, a relação com a Shina, a _coisa_ com o Camus, a confusão com minha sexualidade e você não quer me contar nem o motivo de andar tão irritadiço de uns dias para cá. Não sei muita coisa sobre você há meses, seu otário!

- Vá se danar! – Aiolia retrucou igualmente irritado, empurrando o outro também.

Eles se entreolharam, os olhos brilhando exaltados por um instante. Aí, do nada, começaram a gargalhar. E, consequentemente, veio o alívio por finalmente estarem se comportando como sempre haviam feito.

- Cara, foi mal... – Aiolia começou, ainda sorrindo. – Não tem nada impressionante acontecendo. O que posso dizer é que perdi a virgindade com a Marin, se quer mesmo saber.

- Já era hora, viu? – disse, congratulando o amigo com tapinhas nas costas. – Quem mais você andou pegando? E nem adianta me olhar assim que eu sei que teve mais. Sei que a Marin e você nunca estiveram enrolados como a Shina e eu.

- Ahn... – Aiolia mordeu o lábio inferior, avaliando a pergunta. Se fosse sobre sexo, era só a Marin mesmo.

Milo revirou os olhos.

- Olha, por causa da minha relação estranha com a Shina, até hoje eu só fiquei com ela e com o Camus. E, bom, se for considerar os selinhos da vida, também teve você e o Dite.

Aiolia o encarou visivelmente surpreso. Como assim Afrodite?

O escorpiano contou rapidamente que foi no mesmo dia em que Aiolia roubou um selinho de Shina e, depois, outro de Marin, há quase três anos. Disse que Afrodite, cheio das presepadas como era, achou que o animaria com um selinho. Como Aiolia continuou o encarando com indignação, Milo teve que admitir que nunca lhe contara aquilo porque seria deprimente. Poxa, Aiolia tinha beijado duas meninas e ele ia dizer que ganhara selinho de outro cara? Não dava, né?

- Haha, como você é _uke_, Milo!

- Aff! Não _fode_ – protestou, acertando uma almofadada na cabeça do outro. – E vá desembuchando de uma vez.

- Bem, falando de selinhos... – Aiolia começou, remexendo-se no sofá – Teve você, claro, a Shina, a Pandora, que foi o melhor de todos, e o... Shaka.

Milo engasgou com a própria saliva e começou a tossir. _O Shaka?!_ Aquele mesmo Shaka com quem Aiolia vivia discutindo?

O leonino fez uma careta e deu de ombros, relatando o breve incidente com o loiro azedo, que aconteceu no Meikai. Tratou de deixar bem claro o quanto estava chapado na ocasião, o que não foi suficiente para impedir as risadas de Milo. Quem diria!

- Fica na sua, vai... – Aiolia reclamou, devolvendo a almofadada que recebera. – Continuando. Aí, tem as pessoas que eu fiquei mesmo, ou, no mínimo, dei uns beijos mais demorados. Teve a Marin, a Tethys e...

- Aquela líder de torcida loira e gostosinha do último ano? Ah! Bem que a Shina falou que ela andava pulando demais em cima de você.

- É! Mas não é pra Marin saber disso. Não é como se eu tivesse saindo com a Tethys. Digo, não muito.

Milo olhou com descrença para o _pior melhor_ amigo, mas deixou pra lá, visto que estava mais interessado em saber o motivo de Aiolia não ter mencionado o selinho que deu em Mu uma vez.

- Ahn... – o leonino titubeou, mordendo o lábio inferior com força, toda sua irritação voltando de uma vez. – É porque o Mu foi _promovido_ pra outra lista.

- Isso quer dizer... – Milo instigou, boquiaberto, sem saber ainda se era mais chocante Aiolia ter beijado Shaka ou Mu.

O leonino assentiu, bagunçando os cabelos e grunhindo qualquer coisa ininteligível. Sentiu-se dominado pela irritação conforme contava de forma extremamente sucinta sobre o ocorrido na última ida ao Meikai.

- Então é assim? Você não pode beber que já sai atacando caras?

- Olha só quem fala. Você estava sóbrio quando resolveu se pegar com o Camus?

Eles se encararam, fuzilando um ao outro com o olhar. Em seguida, apenas suspiraram e escorregaram do sofá para o chão, pensando nas confusões que tinham se metido.

- A gente só faz merda, hein?

- Nem me fale. Mas eu vou resolver essa história com o Camus esta semana, sem falta – Milo comentou com seriedade, fitando o leonino curiosamente. – E você, vai ficar todo estressado até quando?

- Sei lá, por mim o Mu pode explodir! – Aiolia respondeu sem pensar, direcionando sua raiva para uma almofada inocente ao lançá-la de encontro com a parede.

- Tsc, tsc... – fez o escorpiano, penteando os cabelos cor de mel do leonino para o lado antes de encostar suavemente as mãos no rosto deste.

Aiolia só teve tempo de sentir um _déja vù_ instantâneo quando Milo pressionou os lábios dele sobre os seus. Foi exatamente como ele fazia quando eram crianças: os lábios apertados com um pouquinho de força desnecessária; os olhos azuis bem abertos fixos nos seus; e, as mãos segurando-lhe o rosto para que não se movesse. Segundos depois, Milo o soltou, o sorriso meio bobo que costumava exibir naqueles momentos já desenhado no rosto.

O leonino franziu as sobrancelhas, mas logo deixou para lá e sorriu ao notar que aquele era o jeito do seu _pior melhor_ amigo dizer que estava contente por terem voltado à normalidade. Inclinou-se sobre ele, apertando-lhe as bochechas ao dizer:

- Você é tão _uke_, Milo! Admita de uma vez que fui seu primeiro amor.

- Nunca! E _uke_ é você. Eu que ataquei... – o escorpiano levantou-se num salto, indo procurar alguma coisa na mochila, que estava jogada num canto da sala. – Por falar nisso, vamos medir logo.

- Você ainda não me contou por que ficou todo ousado de repente, _Tortinha de Maçã_. O que houve nos dias que você faltou no colégio?

Milo exibiu um sorriso enviesado, voltou a se aproximar do leonino e finalmente começou a contar. Meia hora depois, quando já estavam prestes a medir de vez _as coisas_, a campainha tocou, trazendo um pouco mais de bizarrice àquele início de noite.

- Shaka? – inquiriram, ao mesmo tempo, diante da visita improvável.

O indiano os encarou com total descaso, entrando na casa assim que foi convidado.

Aiolia inclinou a cabeça para o lado em curiosidade, comentando com uma inocência pra lá de fingida:

- O que faz aqui? Quer saber o tamanho do meu pau? A gente ia medir agora... – e apontou para o próprio baixo-ventre.

Milo não conseguiu segurar o riso diante da expressão abismada do virginiano, que deu uma boa olhada nos dois gregos e se tocou de que havia chegado numa péssima hora.

- Em que mesmo uma informação como essa acrescentaria na minha vida? – o indiano indagou friamente, ignorando o leve rubor que se espalhara por sua face. A seguir, olhou com todo o desprezo do mundo para aqueles dois inúteis pervertidos.

- Sei lá, calcular se caberia na sua-...

- _Cale-se!_ – Shaka interrompeu o leonino rispidamente. – Poupem-me de suas bobagens.

- Ok, ok. Vamos lá! Diga o que você quer então – Aiolia se recompôs, aproximando-se do virginiano. – Faz dias que não se dá ao trabalho de olhar na minha cara, depois da discussão em que... – parou e ficou quieto, encarando o outro com desconfiança. – O Ikki fez alguma coisa?

- Nada que você não tenha feito – Shaka respondeu lentamente, com azedume na voz seca, esperando que aquele tolo selvagem entendesse a sua mensagem sem que precisasse explicitar as coisas.

Aiolia entendeu e claramente não gostou nenhum pouco, considerando os palavrões terríveis que soltou. Por sua vez, Milo, todo lânguido, se aproveitou do momento para se aproximar do indiano:

- Também posso ganhar um beijo? – perguntou alegre, sendo automaticamente fulminado pelo olhar do outro loiro. – É brincadeira... Credo!

Shaka os encarou com desdém, apertou os lábios e virou-se para ir embora. Só tinha ido até ali para saber se Aiolia tinha alguma notícia de Mu, visto que era irmão do melhor amigo do ariano e tal.

- Sei lá! – o leonino replicou desconfiado, estranhando que o indiano não tivesse simplesmente ligado para perguntar aquilo. – Shaka, não vá ainda... – pediu, vendo que o outro já se encaminhava para a porta. – Podemos medir o seu também...

Sem sequer se dar ao trabalho de olhar para trás, Shaka empertigou-se e saiu com ares de superioridade, batendo a porta, como se não tivesse ouvido aquele absurdo, e ignorando as risadas debochadas daqueles gregos sem _finesse_ alguma. Não desceria àquele nível. Nunca!

- Qual o problema dele? – Milo especulou em seguida.

- Hmm... – Aiolia ponderou por um longo momento, estreitando os olhos. No entanto, perdeu-se tanto em sua análise que acabou sendo puxado, de forma impaciente, pelo cós da calça. Como não chegou a nenhuma conclusão, deixou para lá.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, Hyoga concluiu que estava com dificuldades em lidar com a própria falta de concentração. Debruçou-se sobre o livro de francês e decidiu, pela décima vez, que daquela vez prestaria mais atenção. Não deu certo, claro! Como poderia se concentrar em qualquer coisa com Camus bem ali, sentado na cadeira de frente para sua, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos? Era exigir muito.<p>

Não que Camus tenha reclamado para ele daquela demora toda em ler um mísero texto para continuarem com a aula. Pensando bem, o francês parecia meio distraído, vagando com os olhos pelos livros nas estantes da biblioteca sem realmente vê-los e enrolando uma mecha do longo cabelo vermelho entre os dedos.

O garoto francês, aos olhos de Hyoga, era uma pessoa bem atraente, por mais que fosse quatro anos mais novo. De qualquer forma, procurou elaborar toda uma linha de raciocínio que permitisse a sua aproximação, já que o ruivo era bem fechado. Queria descobrir se poderia levar a relação entre eles para algo além do aprendizado de francês – uma boa amizade, ao menos. Porém, não chegou a ter a oportunidade para colocá-la em prática...

... Porque quando ele abriu a boca para chamar o outro, não foi a sua voz que exclamou _"Camus!"_, ganhando a atenção deste. Não! Aquela era a voz de um garoto loiro e muito bonito, por sinal.

- Milo – o ruivo cumprimentou num tom impassível, franzindo levemente o cenho.

O grego aproximou-se da mesa com um ar aborrecido, sem se dar ao trabalho de cumprimentar Hyoga. Fez um simples gesto com a mão na direção do rapaz, como se o mostrasse para o outro, estalou a língua e perguntou:

- Hoje não é _meu_ dia de aula?

- Achei que tivesse desistido... – Hyoga arriscou comentar quando o francês ficou em silêncio.

O olhar de Milo para cima daquele intrometido foi tão, mais _tão_ sombrio, que Camus rapidamente interviu, evitando qualquer má-criação da parte do grego:

- Vamos conversar ali um momento – indicou simplesmente, caminhando em direção às estantes mais afastadas.

Hyoga suspirou chateado, observando os outros dois sumirem em algum canto da biblioteca. Como Camus não costumava falar de si mesmo ou mencionar qualquer amigo, Hyoga não sabia nada sobre aquele garoto, embora, tivesse ficado evidente que era o outro aluno do francês. Assim, não sabia o que pensar daquele caso. Não fazia a menor ideia de que a situação problemática entre eles ia além da aparente divergência de horários. Preferiu voltar a atenção ao que tentava fazer até minutos atrás.

Enquanto Hyoga finalmente conseguia se concentrar no livro, Camus e Milo permaneciam parados, um de frente para o outro, no mais puro silêncio. Por um lado, o aborrecimento do grego não o deixava pronunciar nada; por outro, o francês continuava vagamente surpreso com a aparição repentina do loiro.

Passou algum tempo até o escorpiano relaxar a postura e encostar-se à prateleira atrás de si, afastando os cabelos para trás do ombro. Para acabar com aquela situação chata, repetiu a pergunta que fez assim que adentrou a biblioteca e encontrou Camus acompanhado.

- Hmm – o aquariano murmurou –, o Hyoga apareceu pedindo um reforço e como você não veio nas últimas duas aulas...

- Calma aí! Eu te mandei mensagens. Eu avisei que não vinha daquelas vezes. Não é como se eu tivesse largado sem explicações – Milo rebateu, esforçando-se para não se exaltar. – Sei que estou atrasado hoje, mas, por _incrível_ que pareça, eu sou uma pessoa muito responsável com meus compromissos.

Camus encolheu um pouco os ombros. Hyoga só o encontrara ali porque estava esperando pelo escorpiano. Tinha imaginado que Milo apareceria, já que não mandara nenhuma mensagem negando isso, mas o atraso foi tanto que achou que ele não iria mais, que pudesse ter se esquecido de avisar.

- O treino agora à tarde acabou durando mais do que o normal. Não avisei porque esqueci o celular em casa hoje cedo – Milo resmungou, encarando os próprios tênis, aborrecido com a situação.

O ruivo assentiu e eles caíram em um novo silêncio. A última vez que tinham se falado havia sido na semana anterior, no Meikai, enquanto Camus se dispunha a ajudar Milo antes de serem interrompidos por Kanon... Ou melhor, antes de perceber que o escorpiano estava cheio de dúvidas, relutante em aceitar ajuda. Desde então, Milo faltara alguns dias no colégio e não dava para saber se ele continuava todo confuso.

- Como resolvemos isso? – o grego quis saber.

A pergunta soou ambígua, tanto que não parecia estar falando só das aulas de francês.

- Depende. O que você quer, Milo? – volveu com a mesma ambiguidade, sabendo que o outro daria um jeito de desconversar e fugiria de tomar alguma decisão, como vinha fazendo.

Ledo engano. Camus parecia ter esquecido a capacidade que Milo tinha de surpreendê-lo. Assim, entreabriu os lábios, impressionado, quando o grego levantou a cabeça com o sorriso mais deslumbrante que possuía estampado no rosto.

- Quero as coisas como eram – respondeu, avançando um passo na direção do ruivo –, quero nossa amizade exatamente como sempre foi.

O aquariano suavizou a postura rígida. Não admitiria tão facilmente, mas sentia falta da proximidade do amigo. Só tinha se afastado para que ele pudesse pensar com clareza e se livrar da confusão. Estava disposto a seguir com a amizade normalmente, se era o que Milo havia, por fim, decidido que queria.

- Ok! – anuiu, assustando-se quando o escorpiano abriu os braços num pedido mudo por um abraço pacificador. – Ehrm...

Milo revirou os olhos frente à hesitação do outro. Precisou puxar o ruivo para si, abraçando-o com força e cumplicidade, o tipo de abraço que costumava dar antes daquela confusão toda entre eles.

- Quero falar com você, importunar você e me divertir com você, assim como sempre fiz – o loiro disse baixinho, a bochecha encostada na do outro rapaz enquanto falava. Deslizou uma das mãos ao longo das costas do francês, parando na nuca deste, e completou com um sussurro quente: – Eu quero _tudo_ de volta, Camus.

Foi assim, de súbito. Milo deixou o ar repleto de possibilidades para aquele _tudo_ e simplesmente partiu, acenando um "_até amanhã_" por sobre o próprio ombro, com aquele sorriso fantástico no rosto.

* * *

><p>No dia previsto para os amigos voltarem do campeonato nacional, Mu estava bem animado. Tudo bem, nem tanto assim. Continuava um pouquinho apreensivo, pois tinha acabado de desligar o telefone após conversar rapidamente com Aiolos – a primeira ligação em duas semanas – e o amigo parecia meio... avoado. Felizmente, calma e paciência eram suas características mais marcantes, de modo que as próximas duas ou três horas seriam suportadas facilmente até que todos voltassem. Decidiu aproveitar o tempo que tinha dormindo, pois era o que o seu corpo sugeria, ainda meio desregulado pela diferença entre os fusos horários.<p>

Deitado em sua cama, Mu ouviu a voz clara de Shion o chamando por algum motivo qualquer, mas não teve forças para responder. Mesmo porque, ele sabia que o irmão logo apareceria em seu quarto para averiguar a falta de resposta, bem como sempre fazia. Ficou devaneando, observando a brisa balançar as cortinas, mal registrando o momento em que o ariano mais velho abriu e fechou a porta do quarto, sentando-se em sua cama de forma silenciosa.

- Você me chamou? – Mu perguntou baixinho, virando-se na cama para olhar o irmão. Quase deu um pulo tamanho foi o susto que tomou, sentando-se instantaneamente ao dar-se de cara com um par de olhos verdes, pincelados de azul, e bem insolentes que, decididamente, não pertenciam a Shion. – Aiolia? Mas o que-...?

- Shh... – fez o mais novo, fechando os olhos e meneando a cabeça na direção da janela, como se aproveitasse a brisa que lhe bagunçava os cabelos suavemente. Em contraste com tal tranquilidade, ele apertou os punhos sobre o lençol por um momento, antes de tornar a abrir os olhos e dizer baixinho: – Desculpa!

Simples assim.

Mu encarou o outro em estado de choque, literalmente boquiaberto. De todas as reações possíveis que tinha tentado imaginar que o garoto teria, desculpar-se não tinha sido excluída, considerando a imprevisibilidade toda; porém, nunca cogitou que ela viria assim tão fácil também, que ele falaria consigo por livre e espontânea vontade antes de ser abordado primeiro. Imprevisível demais, definitivamente.

- Ahn... – o tibetano balbuciou perdido por ter sido pego desprevenido. Respirou fundo, sentindo que o sono o abandonara totalmente, e tratou de colocar os pensamentos em ordem e de reassumir a expressão tranquila. – Bem, é difícil aceitar seu pedido de desculpas quando você já aprontou tantas coisas comigo. Não digo por aquele, hm, beijo, pois sei que estava bêbado e sem noção sobre o que estava fazendo.

Aiolia arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- É que você já se redimiu antes e voltou a aprontar alguma um tempo depois... – Mu puxou os próprios cabelos para frente, por cima do ombro, e passou a mexer neles. Era um alívio poder conversar com Aiolia sem dificuldades, sem precisar insistir para conseguir isso, como já tinha acontecido antes. – Não é que eu não queira te desculpar, mas é complicado, entende? Como posso saber se isso não vai virar um círculo vicioso?

- Não pode – o leonino respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior, enquanto voltava o olhar para o céu através da janela aberta, e ignorando a atenção do mais velho sobre si. – Nem eu posso saber isso.

E antes de Mu dizer mais alguma coisa, ele teve a impressão de ser tragado para uma realidade paralela, porque só algo assim explicaria o que aconteceu adiante. Aiolia começou a falar de si mesmo, ao mesmo tempo tentando se explicar e se entender em voz alta, como se estivesse sozinho. Basicamente, parecia estar analisando seus atos, buscando alguma resposta, assim como o ariano tinha feito no Tibete. A diferença era que o leonino não conseguia fazer aquilo com a paciência e impassibilidade necessárias. Simplesmente começou a despejar tudo de uma vez, incoerente, atrapalhando-se e perdendo a linha de raciocínio várias vezes, andando pelo quarto e falando tão rápido e agitado que era dificílimo de acompanhar.

O que Mu conseguiu discernir foi que o garoto não sabia mesmo se não iria acabar aprontando alguma coisa, caso o ariano o desculpasse de novo. Nem tinha certeza sobre exatamente que coisa estava se desculpando. Afinal, Mu o irritava tanto, mais tanto que... Tinha noção de que se comportava de forma estranha, pois, às vezes, nem ele se reconhecia. Queria fazer as coisas de um jeito, mas sua impulsividade sempre acabava vencendo, atrapalhando tudo e fazendo com que agisse de outro. Caramba, ele era possessivo demais! E isso era tão confuso. Não morria de ciúmes apenas da amizade de Aiolos com Mu, não, pois também tinha ciúmes da proximidade de Mu com Shaka. Até mesmo ciúmes do loiro azedo com Ikki, veja só! Logo o indiano, uma fonte de irritação constante em sua vida. Tanta possessividade estava consumindo suas energias, parecia até piada. Praticava tantos esportes porque tinha energia de sobra, mas eles, nem de longe, o esgotavam de forma tão eficiente quanto aquela confusão toda.

Mu assistia ao monólogo do mais novo mal ousando respirar direito, preocupado em como este reagiria se caísse em si sobre tudo o que estava dizendo. Contudo, estava nítido que o leonino tinha se esquecido de sua presença, de vez em quando se calando o suficiente para mordiscar os lábios e bagunçar o cabelo incontáveis vezes.

- E a Marin então! – Aiolia exclamou, voltando para a cama e deitando-se sobre ela de bruços, abraçando um travesseiro com força enquanto balançava as pernas no ar com impaciência.

Não sabia o que fazer com a ruiva. Ela era sua amiga e ele só sabia ferrar com tudo. Não queria magoá-la, mas era o que vivia fazendo, seu ciúme impedindo que a dispensasse de vez frente à possibilidade de ela ser um alvo para outros. Tão egoísta. Merda! E o lance do _yaoi_ então? Nunca tinha visto algo de interessante em outros caras nem tido curiosidade em saber como era, graças ao besta do Milo que passou a vida lhe dando selinhos. Caralho! Como tinha chegado naquele ponto com Mu? Tudo o que queria, quando Kanon se dispôs a ajudá-lo, era... era... Aff! Mu tinha entrado em seu caminho por tabela nessa história toda e olha só onde foram parar. Não estava mentindo quando disse para serem amigos. Era só que... E aí podia parecer até maldade, mas... Não, não, tudo o que queria... Nem era tanto assim... ou talvez...

Mu observou o grego com uma pontada de aflição quando este parou de falar e ficou, com os olhos vidrados, simplesmente encarando o nada. Aiolia tinha se perdido e parado justamente numa parte que poderia explicar muita coisa, como sua relação com Kanon e seu interesse estranho em relação ao ariano. Com um suspiro pesado, Mu logo se conformou, pois, de um modo geral, a explosão do mais novo até que tinha sido bem esclarecedora sobre seu comportamento deveras estranho. O que era uma evolução e tanto.

- Porra! – Aiolia bradou, voltando a si ao notar tudo o que havia dito. Foi tomado pela vergonha.

- Não! – pediu Mu quando o outro tentou se levantar, empurrando-o para que continuasse deitado. Sabia que se deixasse o mais novo sair seria difícil conseguir falar com ele de novo. Tinham que se entender de uma vez. Deitou-se na cama também, de frente para o garoto, e disse: – Olha, você está numa fase bem complicada, eu entendo. Inclusive, eu devo me desculpar por tê-lo chamado de criança.

O grego também se virou de lado e abanou a mão, tal como se dispensasse aquelas palavras. Seu orgulho doía – como só o orgulho de um leonino pode doer, já diria sua tia "astróloga" –, mas tinha que admitir que Mu estava certo. Não andara se comportando de forma muito madura mesmo. E olha que estava prestes a fazer dezesseis anos.

- Hm, posso só perguntar o que motivou seu pedido de desculpas? – Mu arriscou, atônito com aquela admissão do outro. Passar por cima do orgulho e reconhecer os erros eram passos fundamentais para uma rápida maturação.

- Sinceramente? – Aiolia ainda perguntou, voltando a mordiscar o lábio inferior ao sentir-se tenso. – Não tenho certeza mesmo. Só sei que não dá pra continuar nessa _vibe_ estressante.

Sem falar que Aiolos iria enlouquecê-lo, tentando descobrir qual era o problema. Aiolia não queria que o irmão tivesse que interferir para que as coisas se resolvessem. Precisava saber resolver sozinho para deixar de ser criança.

- Tudo bem então – disse Mu, abrindo um sorriso pela primeira vez desde que o mais novo aparecera ali. – Eu te desculpo por tudo, seu comportamento bipolar e aquele beijo, desde que você se empenhe em melhorar.

Aiolia pestanejou confuso:

- Não quero desculpa pelo beijo, não. Eu tava chapado e... Ehrm... Nem me arrependi – murmurou com aquele sorriso meio libertino e meio perigoso nos lábios. – Culpa sua de ficar todo vulnerável. Se der bobeira, eu te beijo de novo, viu?

Mu arregalou os olhos, sentindo o estômago se contrair.

- Hey! É brincadeira, Mu. Você precisa perceber quando estou brincando ou não, porque isso eu não consigo evitar.

- É difícil quando você brinca, mas com uma expressão séria – replicou, fazendo um beicinho amuado sem perceber.

- Ah, já me disseram isso. Mas, relaxa que não vou te fazer nada não.

O tibetano suspirou. Como ia saber se aquela afirmação não era brincadeira também?

- É mesmo – Aiolia concordou, fazendo uma expressão falsamente pensativa. – Talvez eu tenha falado sério antes e esteja brincando agora, né?

- Você está me deixando confuso. Se ficar me zoando, vou retirar meu perdão...

O leonino soltou uma risadinha culpada e deslizou uma das mãos pelo colchão, vencendo menos de vinte centímetros para alcançar o mais velho. Oferecia um aperto de mãos para selar o acordo.

- Amigos? – sugeriu, exibindo aquele sorriso lindo que lhe alcançava os olhos. – Ahn, pra valer dessa vez?

Devagar, Mu assentiu, apertando a mão do outro de volta. Considerando que já tinha tentado isso uma vez em vão, era inevitável se sentir apreensivo. Naquele tempo, ele não podia sequer imaginar, nem nos seus sonhos mais excêntricos, onde aquela história ia dar. Seu consolo sempre seria a constatação de que, por hora, aquela era a única opção que tinha, mesmo que parecesse boa demais para ser levada a sério.

- Legal – disse Aiolia, soltando a mão alheia, fechando os olhos e ajeitando-se melhor na cama. – Me deixa dormir então, estou quebrado.

- Como assim? Aiolia! – Mu ainda tentou protestar diante da cara de pau do leonino ao se apossar da sua cama, mas já era tarde demais. A facilidade do grego em pegar no sono facilmente, não importava o lugar, era notável. Suspirou, limitando-se, por alguns instantes, a observar o garoto ressonar baixinho ao seu lado para, então, levantar-se e sair do quarto todo pensativo, deixando o outro dormindo em paz.

Voltou quase uma hora depois, com um pouquinho de pena de acordar o grego, que continuava esparramado em sua cama, mas não tinha jeito. Aiolos e os demais tinham acabado de chegar. Chamou-o duas vezes sem obter o menor sinal de vida. Então, uma curiosidade o atingiu. Será que Aiolia ainda ronronava quando mexiam em seus cabelos? Um tanto hesitante, arriscou experimentar. Sorriu quando constatou que a resposta era positiva_._

Aí, é claro que o destino resolveu que era uma boa ideia o leonino acordar naquele exato momento.

Mal deu tempo do ariano piscar. Quando viu, ele já tinha sido puxado pelos pulsos e havia caído na cama de barriga para cima. Seus longos cabelos claros espalharam-se pelos travesseiros, o coração disparou e aquela sensação no estômago retornou, depois de visualizar o olhar selvagem no rosto de Aiolia, logo acima do seu próprio rosto.

Um momento breve, mas tenso, se passou até que o leonino piscasse repetidas vezes, acordando de vez:

- Mu? Mal aí! – disse com uma expressão atordoada, soltando o mais velho e se levantando num pulo. – Sonhei que iam me atacar, sei lá... Ah, e eu tinha poderes elétricos, tipo um Pikachu, sabe?

- Poderes elétricos? Pikachu? Acho melhor você parar de jogar tanto Pokémon... – comentou ao acaso, após soltar a respiração que prendera sem perceber. – De qualquer jeito, eu levei um baita susto.

Aiolia piscou um olho para o mais velho, esboçando um sorrisinho sem graça. Praticamente correu para fora do quarto, todo animado, assim que soube que o irmão já tinha chegado. Quase derrubou o sagitariano ao pular em cima deste. Porém, estranhou a falta dos reflexos rápidos do irmão.

- Olha quem está aqui... Irmãozinho... – Aiolos cumprimentou, bagunçando os cabelos do caçula com um ar distraído.

- Como assim "_Irmãozinho_"? Você tá doente? – indagou preocupado, encostando uma das mãos na testa do irmão. – Você nunca passa mais de dois dias longe de mim para voltar e não ficar me enchendo de abraços apertados, só faltando chorar de emoção...

- Ué... – começou lentamente, batendo o dedo indicador na ponta do nariz do caçula. – Você _sempre_ reclama e fica se debatendo quando faço isso.

- Não importa! Significa que você tá normal... – Aiolia replicou, revirando os olhos ao notar que o irmão já estava absorto novamente.

Olhando ao redor, o leonino notou que Mu estava sentado no sofá conversando com os gêmeos. Foi quando deu por falta de Shura, que não estava com eles. Encontrou o espanhol perto da janela, com os braços cruzados e o olhar atento sobre Aiolos. Então, recordou que o irmão teria que dar alguma resposta ao capricorniano durante o campeonato. Aiolia não pensou duas vezes antes de avançar intempestivamente sobre Shura, perguntando sem a menor cerimônia:

- O que você fez com o meu irmão?

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bem, foi um longo capí tulo, mas ao menos deu pra resolver bastante coisa. Ainda estão comigo? No próximo avançaremos mais um pouco no tempo o/

Hmm, será que dessa vez o Aiolia vai se comportar? ;D

Obrigada pelas reviews fofas:_ Chibi Haru-chan17, Orphelin's, Mag Prince, reneev, Neko Lolita, Svanhild _e_ Lord Art_ (lá pelo Facebook :3) s2

Que tal esse capí tulo? '-'


	24. Road to Acceptance

**Disclaimer:** Imaginem como seria ter os direitos sobre Saint Seiya. Eu também imagino. _Só_ imagino.

**N/A: **Estou ficando constante nesse negócio de atualizar mensalmente -q Esse capítulo saiu em meio ao NaNoWriMo (alguém aí está participando também?). Enfim, relembrando as últimas idades dos personagens, pra evitar confusão quando o tempo avança: Aiolia e cia 15/16, Mu e cia 22/23, Dohko e Shion 25/26, Ikki 17 e Pandora 21.

Meu obrigada³³³ ao _Orphelin's_, o carneiro-beta que revisou, melhorou e discutiu a fic sem reclamar, haha S2

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

Capítulo XXIV

_Eu sempre perco meu tempo só imaginando_  
><em>(Você sente o mesmo?)<em>  
><em>Adolescência<em>  
><em>Apenas não faz sentido algum<em>  
><em>Parece que a minha vida toda eu tive essa necessidade<em>  
><em>Podemos nos sacrificar até o ponto de uma mudança moral<em>  
><strong>Road To Acceptance - Green Day<strong>

* * *

><p>Shion não quis ficar para saber o que aconteceria em sua casa. Não! Ele apenas atendeu a porta, assim que a campainha tocou – um segundo após Aiolia esbravejar uma pergunta para Shura – e aproveitou para sair de fininho com Dohko. Logo, ele não chegou a ver que o espanhol não precisou responder nada de imediato ao leonino, já que a atenção deste se voltou para os recém-chegados, Milo e Afrodite, que foram logo se pendurando em um Aiolos para lá de distraído.<p>

- Hey! – Aiolia protestou, avançando, de braços cruzados, até o trio.

- O que foi? Eu também senti falta dele, ué – Milo explicou, encostando a cabeça no ombro do sagitariano. Estava todo sorridente. – Como sou filho único, o Aiolos sempre foi como um irmão mais velho pra mim, você sabe.

Perdido em devaneios, Aiolos deu um sorriso vago e deslizou uma das mãos pela nuca do mais novo, fazendo carinho sem atentar-se a expressão bem fechada que seu verdadeiro irmão carregava.

O escorpiano imediatamente estranhou a falta de entusiasmo do _irmão postiço_. Já tinha dito aquilo para Aiolos outras vezes e, como resposta, o mais velho sempre respondia com abraços apertados e superentusiasmados, dizendo o quanto Milo era fofo e tal. Estranho!

- Faço minhas as palavras dele – Afrodite concordou, piscando para o leonino e apertando o abraço em torno da cintura do sagitariano.

A expressão de Aiolia ficou ainda mais sombria. Fala sério! Problema deles se não tinham irmãos. Não tinham nada que ficar alugando o seu, naquele grude todo.

- Calma... – Mu intercedeu hesitante, tendo percebido claramente que os dois garotos estavam brincando com o leonino, embora, pudessem estar sendo sinceros quanto aos seus sentimentos pelo sagitariano. Arriscou explicar isso para o garoto, aproveitando para verificar como o mesmo reagiria a sua aproximação, ou seja, de forma rude ou não.

Como já havia acontecido outras vezes, a voz suave do ariano, e de timbre tão apaziguador, acabou distraindo o mais novo. Mu tinha esse poder sobre Aiolia.

- Eu sei... – o leonino resmungou, com um olhar enjoado para cima daqueles _parasitas_. Mas, mesmo sabendo daquilo, ele ainda não gostava daquelas brincadeiras. Aiolos era_ seu_ irmão! – Hey, Afrodite! Eu sei que o Milo tá tentando me aborrecer por vingança, já que a _agulha escarlate_ dele continua na mesma...

- Cala essa boca! – o escorpiano interrompeu arreliado, largando Aiolos e apontando um dedo acusador para o _pior melhor _amigo.

- _Agulha escarlate_? – Kanon, curioso como era, intrometeu-se. Diante do gesto que o leonino fez com a mão, indicando algo minúsculo, acabou concluindo o seguinte: – Ah, pequenino e vermelho, Milóvski? Haha!

- Aff! Fica na sua aí também, Kanon. É uma diferença ínfima!

Enquanto Milo protestava e Kanon ria, Mu, Saga e Shura continuavam fitando Aiolos, que permanecia absorto e com Afrodite agarrado aos seus ombros. Aiolia não tardou a se voltar para o pisciano com sua expressão mais sombria. Como ia dizendo, Milo até tinha seus motivos tortos, mas e quanto ao sueco? Por qual razão estava se esfregando em seu irmão?

- Deixa de ser ciumento, Aiolia – replicou com pouco-caso. – Seu irmão já tem idade o suficiente para conseguir se _defender_. Cuide dos seus próprios problemas – dito isto, Afrodite ergueu-se um pouco e estalou um selinho no canto dos lábios de Aiolos, soltando-o e partindo em seguida sem sequer olhar para trás.

Com exceção do sagitariano, que continuava perdido em algum universo paralelo, todos, por um momento, olharam em direção à porta e ficaram em silêncio.

- O que houve com o pequeno Dite-_Winky_? – Kanon perguntou de repente, voltando a si.

- Não sei. Ele tá esquisito faz um bom tempo já – Milo comentou, abandonando suas tentativas inúteis de enforcar o geminiano mais novo.

A observação fez com que Mu se lembrasse da última conversa que teve com Máscara da Morte, sendo impossível não tirar algumas conclusões a respeito do comportamento do sueco. Quando o seu olhar cruzou brevemente com o de Shura, teve a impressão de que as conclusões do capricorniano também se voltavam para o italiano.

Por sua vez, o indignado Aiolia preferiu sacudir o irmão pela gola da blusa, querendo saber qual era o problema. Porém, Aiolos esboçou outro sorriso vago e disse que não era nada, que só estava cansado mesmo, tudo enquanto segurava aquelas mãos impacientes antes que acabasse tonto.

- Nada? _Nada?_ – repetiu horrorizado ao notar algo totalmente atípico: – Você está sem bandana!

Todos os olhares se voltaram, surpresos, para o sagitariano. Realmente, a coisa devia ser grave para o rapaz ter se esquecido da fiel bandana.

Aiolos deslizou os dedos pela própria testa, bagunçando a franja castanha, parecendo igualmente surpreso com aquele fato. Tão surpreso que nem percebeu quando o irmão caçula se voltou novamente para o espanhol à procura de respostas para tudo aquilo. O que Shura havia feito?

- Nada – Shura respondeu sem emoção, na mais absoluta calma que só alguém sem culpa poderia ficar.

Não que Aiolia tenha se convencido só com aquilo, não mesmo! Kanon também não pareceu muito convencido, resolvendo especular o próprio Aiolos sobre os fatos:

- Hmm, Ai-kun, você ficou de dar uma resposta ao Shuralicious, não foi?

A pergunta direta pareceu ter algum efeito sobre o sagitariano, que abandonou o vácuo e remexeu-se inquieto, começando a achar que era a falta da bendita bandana que estava afetando a sua atenção.

Aiolia tornou a se impacientar. O que o irmão tinha respondido? Sim? Não? Shura fizera alguma coisa? Ou o próprio Aiolos teria feito alguma coisa? As perguntas triplicaram quando Kanon resolveu continuar participando do interrogatório.

Até que, aparentemente, Shura cansou daquela agitação toda e os interrompeu com a voz seca:

- Ele me disse _não_. Satisfeitos?

Todos os olhares se voltaram, mais uma vez, para o espanhol – inclusive o de Aiolos. Esperavam que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa ou explicasse aquela história, mas Shura não tinha mais nada a dizer. Assim, os olhares foram parar, inconformados, em Aiolos.

- Sem ofensas, Ai-kun, mas não consigo imaginar alguém dizendo não a ele – Kanon apontou para o espanhol. – Não sem nenhum grande motivo... – fez o favor de dizer aquilo que, de certa forma, era uma constatação óbvia para todos os que ali estavam presentes, sorrindo de lado e piscando para o sagitariano. – Por que você disse isso, hein?

Aiolos lançou um olhar emburrado para Shura, mas este o ignorou solenemente. Sacanagem! Do jeito que o capricorniano falara podia parecer que seu _não_ tinha significado muita coisa quando, na verdade, não servira para nada, já que não soube justificá-lo direito. Até tinha tentado, mas não dera muito certo. Shura rebatera cada um de seus argumentos, dos mais racionais e lógicos até os mais absurdos e inverossímeis, sem dificuldades.

Começou a enrolar alguma explicação aos amigos, divagando tanto que ninguém entendeu nada. Não sabia o que explicar, não conseguia encontrar os porquês. Quando tentava se lembrar da sequência de fatos, que ocorreu após a sua negativa naquela noite lá no campeonato...

Sua salvação veio na forma de Mu, que se aproximou e o puxou gentilmente pelo braço, para que o acompanhasse em silêncio até o jardim.

- Relaxa, Ai-chan! – Kanon disse para o leonino, ao notar a expressão desconfiada deste enquanto observava o irmão sumir casa afora com o tibetano. – _Sailor_ Mu sempre resolve tudo.

Aiolia fez uma careta. _Caramba!_ O repertório de apelidos do geminiano estava ficando cada vez pior.

* * *

><p>Aiolos caminhou pelo jardim tateando os bolsos, com uma das mãos, e bagunçando a franja, com a outra. Sua expressão indicava consternação.<p>

- Não seja tão distraído – disse Mu com um sorriso afável, pegando a bandana vermelha que acabara de cair do bolso do amigo e estendendo a mesma para ele.

Com uma expressão claramente aliviada, o grego colocou o acessório dizendo que, enfim, conseguiria pensar com clareza.

Ainda sorrindo, Mu franziu um pouquinho o cenho diante das excentricidades do sagitariano. Depois, desculpou-se por se intrometer na vida do grego, mas estava preocupado com ele e gostaria de entender o que estava acontecendo.

- E eu pergunto isso porque você sabe, tão bem quanto eu, que arrancar mais de duas ou três palavras do Shura é quase impossível. Gostaria de entender o que você sente em relação a ele, pois, sinceramente, eu me sentiria mal se soubesse que o interesse dele por você é recíproco e que eu estou sendo algum tipo de obstáculo para que fiquem juntos.

Aiolos encarou o amigo com aqueles olhos nem azuis e nem verdes por inteiro.

- Oh, estou certo? É isso mesmo? – o ariano pareceu admirado, incapaz de não ficar boquiaberto com aquela possibilidade.

- Não! Eu... Não, não! – Aiolos hesitou um instante, procurando as palavras certas, mas só conseguiu se repetir: – É só que, ahn, não! – revirou os olhos para si mesmo e, bagunçando os cabelos, tentou organizar as ideias outra vez: – Olha, pra ser bem sincero, eu nem pensei muito afundo nessa história, sabe? Quer dizer, como eu poderia pensar em dar uma chance ao ex do meu melhor amigo? Ainda mais com a impressão de que fui o estopim para o fim da relação...

Mu olhou bem para o rosto do grego, reconhecendo cada um dos traços que este possuía em comum com o irmão, e sorriu ao notar que Aiolos bagunçava o próprio cabelo do mesmo jeito que Aiolia fazia em seus momentos de agitação.

- Entendo seu ponto, Aiolos, mas minha relação com o Shura teria terminado de qualquer forma. Nunca tivemos sentimentos profundos um pelo outro. Era uma amizade colorida, entende?

- Sim – replicou emburrado –, o Shura deixou isso claro pra mim também, só que com bem menos palavras...

- Vê? Não me afetará de modo algum se você quiser. Bem, não desde que você, que é meu melhor amigo, e o Shura, que é um amigo bem importante também, se entendam um com o outro.

- Tão altruísta... – Aiolos suspirou, dividido entre o alívio e a exasperação. Ainda sem saber o que pensar direito.

Mu sorriu alegremente. Estava sendo sincero. Duvidava muito que, bem no fundo de seu espírito pacificador, houvesse qualquer ínfima possibilidade de se perturbar com um relacionamento entre aqueles dois. Surpreendeu-se com a veracidade desse pensamento ao dar-se conta de que fazia um bom tempo que não pensava em Shura de alguma forma que fosse além da amizade... porque, por mais perturbador que fosse admitir, era certo leonino arredio que andava ocupando seus pensamentos. Não de uma forma íntima, é claro! Mas, ainda assim...

Voltando ao que realmente interessava...

- Aiolos, se sua negativa foi rebatida pela lógica do Shura, o que aconteceu depois? Desculpa a indiscrição, mas é que você está tão distraído...

- Bem... – replicou baixinho, desviando o olhar. Flashes daquela última noite flutuando por sua mente. Uma das mãos de Shura deslizando por seu abdômen antes de empurrá-lo com firmeza para trás, de encontro a uma parede; a voz grave pairando sobre algum ponto entre seu pescoço e sua orelha, dizendo que precisava de um argumento melhor. – Ahn, acho que acabei recorrendo a uma bobagem...

E contou, meio por cima, sobre a vez em que bebera demais e teve a _brilhante_ ideia de dizer a Shura que o conquistaria. Aí, pressionado como ficou, Aiolos acabou se lembrando disso e tratou de relembrar o capricorniano também.

Mu piscou confuso:

- Espera! Então, você disse ao Shura que ele não podia te conquistar porque vocês já tinham combinado que seria _você_ a conquistá-lo? – e acrescentou quando o outro assentiu incerto: – Você sabe que isso não faz sentido, certo? Ou melhor, você já fez isso sem nem saber, o que vai dar na mesma.

- Ah, Mu! Pelo menos assim eu ganho algum tempo. Ele disse que é difícil e tal – o grego respondeu, mais flashes deslizando por sua mente, como um em que as mãos de Shura apertavam seus quadris e a boca do mesmo se fechava em seu pescoço... – Ehrm... Foi o jeito! Sem isso, eu teria sido _bolinado e encoxado com fervor e sem remorsos_ na última noite lá.

Mu não conseguiu evitar uma risada, não duvidando, nem por um segundo, que aquilo realmente teria acontecido se dependesse de Shura.

- E você, hein? – Aiolos mudou bruscamente de assunto. – Andou bem estranho antes dos jogos e ainda resolveu ir ao Tibete do nada. O que há?

O ariano ponderou rapidamente sobre sua resposta. A verdade era que precisara de um tempo para pensar, mas já estava tudo bem. E foi exatamente isso o que contou ao amigo, preferindo não entrar em detalhes, já que seus problemas aparentemente tinham se resolvido – e, sendo assim, não havia razão para preocupar Aiolos com aquela história toda.

O grego assentiu distraído.

Quando voltaram para a sala, Aiolia já estava preparado para pular em cima do irmão e exigir mais explicações. No entanto, Aiolos assumiu o ar trágico de um herói incompreendido e antecipou-se, apertando o caçula entre os braços com toda a sua força, desculpando-se pela distração e dizendo o quanto tinha sentido falta dele. Logo, puxou Milo para abraçá-lo também.

Aiolia remexeu-se apenas o suficiente para erguer o rosto e olhar para Mu. Tranquilizou-se quando o tibetano sorriu, balançando a cabeça levemente para indicar que estava tudo bem, que não havia motivos para mais preocupações.

* * *

><p>Toda a sorte de preocupações, nos mais diferentes níveis, ocorreu pelas próximas semanas. Elas logo se tornaram meses e algumas mudanças significativas começaram a acontecer.<p>

Por exemplo, mesmo ocupado com seus estudos vestibulares, Ikki enfim conseguiu se aproximar mais de Shaka. Precisou de muita paciência, a mesma que nem se lembrava de possuir. Foi bem difícil, mas, a partir do momento em que parou de tentar convencer o indiano sobre seus sentimentos com palavras e passou a simplesmente voltar a interagir com ele, como vinham fazendo desde a primeira ida ao Meikai, Shaka começou a sair da negação defensiva em que tinha se trancado.

Não que o virginiano tenha simplesmente acreditado na amizade despretensiosa de Ikki, de uma hora para outra. O fato é que quanto mais meditava sobre tudo, mais confuso ficava. As estrelas que tanto inspiravam Shion estavam mudas. Talvez, Shaka ainda fosse muito novo para encontrar suas respostas – por Buda, ele mal tinha certeza das perguntas certas ainda! –, mas, de qualquer forma, era inevitável que se sentisse familiarizado com Ikki. Provavelmente porque, em certos aspectos, o oriental lembrava Aiolia, o tolo selvagem com o qual o loiro já tinha certa intimidade.

O que não significava que Shaka gostasse ou pudesse se lembrar de como a droga da intimidade entre eles começara. Perdia a paciência quando os dois leoninos começavam a discutir por sua causa. Como se Aiolia se importasse! Certamente, não tinha nada melhor para fazer além de importuná-lo.

E em meio às discussões de sempre, conforme a presença de Ikki em sua vida passou a ser maior, Shaka acabou se distanciando um pouco de Mu sem perceber. Esqueceu um pouco de como se sentia em relação ao ariano desde que parara de procurar Aiolia para aquelas sessões absurdas de como "criar intimidade". E o mais estranho era que quando tentava pensar sobre isso, o loiro tinha a impressão de que sentia mais falta daqueles momentos estúpidos com o grego do que dos momentos em que estudava em silêncio com Mu... constatação esta que o fazia ficar azedo e procurar Aiolia a fim de criticá-lo com toda a arrogância que possuía.

Porque aí eles discutiriam.

O indiano discutia com Ikki também, quando qualquer conversa sobre estudos e profissões dava lugar a silêncios estranhos em que eles não tinham mais nada a dizer ou fazer além de ficarem olhando um para o outro. Silêncios constrangedores! Para Shaka, viver em discussão com aqueles dois leoninos era algo familiar, embora desgastante, e que o deixava no controle das situações. Discutir era seguro.

* * *

><p>Por sua vez, Milo saiu da situação segura e conhecida em que estava com Shina. Aquele rolo que nunca virou namoro, mas sempre foi fechado entre eles. Ambos concordaram que não chegariam a lugar algum daquele jeito, pelo contrário, que só se impediriam de encontrar alguém por quem teriam sentimentos verdadeiramente românticos. Assim, resolveram <em>expandir os horizontes <em>e manter uma relação aberta.

E se ver daquele jeito foi meio estranho para Milo. Não que ele tenha demorado a se adaptar à nova condição. Não levou muito tempo para ele começar a desbravar cada uma das possibilidades desconhecidas que apareciam em seu universo. Foi bem fácil até. Já estava acostumado a flertar com qualquer garota que julgasse interessante sem, de fato, se importar, afinal, era mais uma forma de competir com Aiolia em alguma coisa.

Porém, Milo logo percebeu que por mais garotas que seu sorriso sexy atraísse, ele não conseguia se interessar muito. Eram garotas lindas e sempre animadas em beijá-lo, tocá-lo e deixarem-no tocá-las sem qualquer hesitação. Mas...

Milo começou a duvidar de si mesmo. Quando percebeu que se agarrar com alguma garota que mal conhecia não era tão divertido quanto implicar com Camus, passou a achar que havia algo muito, mais _muito_ errado consigo.

Conseguiu a amizade do aquariano de volta e fez seu melhor durante todas aquelas semanas para que as coisas voltassem como sempre haviam sido. Só que estava faltando alguma coisa, o que era inadmissível, uma vez que tinha dito ao ruivo que queria _tudo_ de volta.

* * *

><p><em>Tudo<em> era um conceito distante para Marin. Como seria ter tudo daquele grego bobo de quem tanto gostava? Não só seu corpo e sua voz grave, naqueles irresistíveis momentos íntimos que partilhavam, mas seus pensamentos, seu coração e sua alma também. Há tempos, ela sabia que não era para ser, visto que Aiolia gostava dela apenas como uma grande amiga. Não poderiam ser mais do que isso. Mas, mesmo assim, seu coração sentimental ainda tinha esperanças.

E isso não estava certo. Não fazia bem nem pra ela e nem pra ele. Ah, aquele bobo adorável não gostava de magoá-la! Ela até percebia o distanciamento dele, para não machucá-la mais, porém, ele continuava sendo apenas um rapazinho dominado pelos hormônios, como tantos outros adolescentes. Insensível quando deixava de pensar com a cabeça de cima. E ela queria morrer quando achava que era arrependimento aquilo que cintilava nos olhos claros dele ao fim dos instantes em que passavam juntos.

Não era, preferia acreditar que não. Ele até podia não ficar particularmente satisfeito, com a sensação de que a estava usando, mas nunca conseguiria se arrepender daqueles momentos excelentes. Ela também queria, afinal.

Eles não conversavam muito sobre essas coisas. Uma pena que gostasse tanto assim dele. Do contrário, se a coisa toda fosse simplesmente física, eles até poderiam tentar uma relação aberta como a que Milo e Shina resolveram manter. Mas... não, não dava! Já era bem doloroso quando ele deixava que aquela atrevida da Tethys o abraçasse, entre um jogo e outro. Por que aquela loira não procurava alguém da idade dela ou até mais velho? Garotas de dezessete anos não costumavam se interessar por garotos de quinze, certo?

As semanas foram passando e até mesmo Shina começou a notar que aquela situação já estava absurda. Quando empurrou a ruiva para os braços do leonino – com muita dor em seu coração _fujoshi_, pois preferia ter empurrado Milo para cima dele –, foi porque achou que ajudaria a dissipar aquela tensão sexual toda da amiga, que faria bem à Marin dar uma provadinha para não passar o resto da vida na vontade, na indecisão e tal.

Como dizia um velho ditado, era melhor se arrepender daquilo que foi feito do que daquilo que se deixou de fazer. Contudo, Shina não esperava que a amiga fosse se apegar tanto. Era para a realidade tê-la atingido, mostrando que aquilo era tudo o que poderia haver entre eles. Pelo jeito, não havia adiantado e o tiro tinha saído pela culatra. Aiolia era um vício! Provar dele uma única vez havia sido o bastante para causar dependência. Tenso! Assim, buscando toda a pouca delicadeza que havia em sua natureza geralmente ríspida, Shina tentou alertar a amiga sobre o problema que ela estava arranjando para si mesma.

Outro ponto importante: Shina começou a ficar inconformada com a forma como Afrodite andava falando com a ruiva, porque chegava a ser cruel. Ele, que dera seu apoio para que a pisciana aproveitasse o que pudesse do grego, também já parecia ter perdido a paciência com o apego todo da garota. Só que, apesar do inconformismo da italiana, a própria Marin não se incomodava muito. Sabia que podia parecer crueldade – e, nossa, como doía – mas acreditava que Afrodite só dizia aquelas coisas para o bem dela. Era preocupação, ele só não sabia se expressar direito e tudo o mais.

Shina a encarava com descrença diante de tamanha demonstração de ingenuidade. Tentou, a certa altura, especular qual era a intenção do pisciano com aquela abordagem tão ríspida. Se Marin já estava tão chateada, por que diabos Afrodite ainda a tratava daquele jeito? Se o sueco não queria colaborar, que não piorasse a situação.

- Diga o que quiser, mas se faço isso é porque sei que apenas as pessoas fortes sobrevivem à dor – Afrodite respondeu sem pestanejar. – Ela precisa ser mais realista, abrir os olhos e enxergar a verdade, nua e crua como ela é.

* * *

><p>Cada vez mais, Afrodite estava se tornando uma pessoa incompreensível. Tudo bem que ele sempre havia sido um garoto mais distante e difícil de definir, mas já estava ficando demais. Ele era lindo como as rosas que tanto apreciava e, consequentemente, possuía tantos espinhos quanto. Venenosos, ainda por cima. Estava se transformando em um mestre da arte do sarcasmo amargo e dos olhares escarnecedores. Descarregando uma polidez vingativa sobre pessoas fracas, como Marin lhe parecia. Afrodite não gostava de fraqueza, pois não havia beleza nenhuma nela.<p>

Shina passou a desconfiar de que _o que quer que fosse_ que o pisciano mantinha com o tal de Máscara da Morte não o estava fazendo bem.

Marin e Mu concordariam com a italiana. E Shura também, ainda mais depois que o primo passou a aparecer com cada vez mais marcas roxas e arranhões pelas costas e pelo tórax, resmungando que ardiam, mas não parecendo de fato incomodado por tê-las.

- Ele seria um soldado e tanto – Máscara da Morte comentou satisfeito, num dia qualquer, bêbado e quase adormecido sobre o ombro do primo. – Não mais daquele tipo tolo e heroico, mas daqueles que são máquinas de guerra e que sentem prazer na destruição.

Shura sabia que havia um _como eu_ implícito naquelas palavras. E não parecia certo nem justo que Afrodite, tendo apenas dezesseis anos, fosse interpretado daquela forma. Havia algo de concreto entre eles?

- Desejo! – o italiano exclamou com uma gargalhada. Qualquer outro sentimento era desnecessário e incômodo. E Afrodite parecia ser o único a entender. Por isso, inclusive, Máscara da Morte sempre acabava dispensando as mulheres atraentes e vulgares que arranjava por alguns momentos, preferindo a beleza andrógina e ferina de Afrodite. Mesmo sabendo que o fedelho o mataria se pudesse... o que não podia, mas descontava por meio daquele jeito selvagem.

Todavia, se brincar com o ego do pirralho era algo bastante perigoso, o italiano sabia que envolver-se mais profundamente com ele, então, com certeza seria algo bem pior.

Aparentemente, Afrodite pensava do mesmo jeito sobre o ex-soldado.

* * *

><p>E em meio a tantas coisas naqueles dias adolescentes, uma imagem ficaria gravada na mente de Aiolia pelo resto de sua vida. Ele jamais se esqueceria de como, certo dia, viu Mu. Era uma criatura etérea caminhando sob a claridade do sol, o que fazia com que sua pele de alabastro e seus longos cabelos claros reluzissem enquanto o vento espalhava as mechas ao redor de seu rosto. Inutilmente, Mu insistia em afastar os cabelos para trás do ombro ou ajeitá-los atrás da orelha, sorrindo para si mesmo; os olhos passando rapidamente por tons de violeta e azul, conforme o ariano se movia sob a luz, até chegarem num verde fascinante... isto, depois que Mu parou bem na frente de seu observador, seu rosto tornando-se levemente róseo diante daquela observação fixa do outro sobre si.<p>

Que máximo! Qual era o mito em que Mu aparecia? Ou tal mito ainda precisaria ser criado?

- O que foi? – o tibetano perguntou curioso, percebendo o olhar de admiração de Aiolia, mas não se atrevendo a levá-lo a sério.

O mais novo pestanejou, desconcertado com o rumo tragicômico que seus pensamentos estavam querendo tomar, e sorriu piscando um olho azulado:

- Nada! Ou melhor, estava pensando que também quero ter cabelos longos para sensualizar ao vento, atrair olhares e excitar os outros, haha!

Mu arregalou um pouquinho os olhos, resistindo ao impulso de deslizá-los pelo corpo atlético do leonino no intuito de verificar se aquela afirmação se aplicava a ele mesmo. Não! Era claro que não. Um absurdo até! Não achava que Aiolia precisava ter cabelos longos para conseguir fazer aquelas coisas, ele já era bem atraente e tudo o mais sem isso.

E quanto mais os dias, as semanas e, até mesmo, os meses passavam, mais Mu começava a acreditar que Aiolia sempre seria seu enigma pessoal. Mu não compreendia o motivo, mas, mesmo que tivesse deixado grande parte das grosserias, das explosões geniosas e da insolência de lado e estivesse realmente se dedicando a ser um bom amigo, o garoto continuava andando por aí com aquele ar despreocupado e devasso. Tão maravilhosamente enigmático que era impossível ignorar. Como é que Máscara da Morte chamava mesmo? Hormônios em ebulição.

Será que o garoto tinha a mínima noção do efeito que causava?

Uma vez, Aiolia foi até a universidade a fim de buscar o irmão para irem a algum lugar. Enquanto o sagitariano não aparecia, Mu ficou conversando com o garoto em uma das cantinas, impressionado com aquele apetite infinito de atleta que levava o leonino a comer um monte de coisas sem parar. Estavam sentados, falando qualquer coisa sobre cursos, quando ambos se sobressaltaram com a aparição repentina de Pandora.

- Aiolos! – exclamou ela, abraçando o leonino por trás, os braços ao redor dos ombros dele com firmeza.

Aiolia não conseguiu responder, visivelmente paralisado ao ganhar um beijo bem perto da boca enquanto sentia o busto macio dela pressionado contra suas costas. Sobrou para Mu a tarefa de desfazer a confusão da moça.

- Pandora, esse aí é o Aiolia – disse com a voz mais seca do que pretendia. Sentiu-se inconformado porque, em sua opinião, por mais que fossem parecidíssimos, os irmãos não eram tão idênticos a ponto de alguém se confundir daquele jeito.

A ginasta pestanejou, afrouxando o abraço e se afastando o suficiente para olhar bem para o garoto, sem chegar a soltá-lo. Aiolia sorriu para ela e, realmente, os traços daquele rosto eram mais infantis e o sorriso mais debochado do que o de Aiolos.

- Oh – fez ela, soltando-o de vez. Reparou, quando ele se levantou, que era mais baixo do que Aiolos, embora, fosse mais alto do que ela. Nossa, lembrava-se dele um tanto mais novo, quando mal alcançava seu ombro. Inclusive, teve que se inclinar para dar um selinho nele na época. Se quisesse beijá-lo agora, por outro lado, ela teria que ficar nas pontas dos pés.

- É mesmo? – Aiolia especulou, num tom orgulhoso que fez o ariano querer revirar os olhos, encostando o ombro ao dela. Estava um palmo mais alto. Até mais do que isso, já que ela estava usando sapatos de salto alto.

Pandora levantou o rosto para ele, os olhares se cruzando, o que causou uma leve sensação de tontura nela. Eram os mesmos olhos verdes maculados de azul, joviais e intrigantes, de Aiolos. Até aí, tudo bem! O problema foi quando o leonino sorriu de lado e ela reconheceu o mesmo sorriso meio libertino e meio perigoso típico de Kanon. Encontrar alguém assim, que mesclava características daqueles dois, chegava a ser perturbador.

_E instigante! Espera, risque isso_.

Pandora meneou levemente a cabeça, espalhando os cabelos escuros, e voltou seu olhar para Mu, o que a fez sentir o rosto enrubescer com a impressão de que ele sabia perfeitamente bem o que se passava na mente dela. Sabia e compreendia. Essa noção a espantou e ela deu um passo para trás, buscando se afastar do mais novo, mas segurando-se nele quando os saltos altos oscilaram sem motivo aparente.

Mu balançou a cabeça negativamente, assistindo a moça se afastar com um aceno desajeitado. _Quase_, enfatize bem, sentiu pena dela, pois era estranho ver que até mesmo uma jovem mulher decidida, como Pandora era, sentia-se afetada pelo magnetismo de Aiolia. Contudo, não seria justo culpá-la por isso. Para o ariano era quase reconfortante saber que ele não era a única pessoa de vinte e poucos anos a ser atingida pelos encantos do leonino.

Aiolia sorria bobamente quando voltou a se sentar, ainda ostentando a marca do batom no rosto. Caramba! Pandora era sua grande musa da pré-adolescência, inspiradora de sonhos interessantíssimos e que ainda lhe ocorriam de vez em quando. Sempre parecera impossível que pudesse ter alguma chance com ela, mas, de repente, nem tanto assim.

- O que você acha, Mu? – perguntou depois de uma piscadinha marota, encostando e esfregando um joelho inocente no joelho do outro.

- Não sei – replicou com leve indiferença, afastando sutilmente a perna por precaução, olhando para os lados na esperança de que o sagitariano aparecesse logo. – Lembre-se do quanto ela é... obstinada. Conseguiria suportar?

- Ah é, tem isso – o grego resmungou, limpando o rosto e fazendo careta. – Sabe quem ia se dar bem com ela? – continuou depois de alguns segundos, voltando a encostar o joelho no do ariano para chamar a atenção deste. – Meu instrutor de bateria. Não sei como não pensei nisso antes, ela faz bem o tipo do Rada...

Aiolos chegou nessa hora e Mu não teve certeza se ficou aliviado ou frustrado quando o garoto quebrou o contato de vez.

* * *

><p>Em outra ocasião, lá na casa dos tibetanos, Aiolia se pegou olhando para o mais novo deles através de um objeto não identificado que este estava mexendo com muita concentração. Incrível! Não sabia que Mu construía e consertava coisas.<p>

- Não é algo tão notável assim – o ariano replicou, modesto, correspondendo brevemente ao olhar do outro com um sorriso mínimo desenhado nos lábios.

- Como não? Eu mesmo só sei quebrar e destruir as coisas. Deve ser bem legal saber consertá-las depois.

Mu assentiu levemente, observando a expressão compenetrada do mais novo – quase indignada – enquanto observava o objeto sendo remontado. Mu teria dado mais atenção àquelas palavras se soubesse que ainda se lembraria delas em algum momento, ponderando sobre o quanto Aiolia tinha sido sincero sem nem ao menos saber as proporções que suas palavras distraídas assumiriam eventualmente.

E, então, chegou o dia em que Aiolia completou abençoados, ou não, dezesseis anos. Fez a maior festa em sua própria casa e com todos os tipos de convidados possíveis. Mas, a certa altura do evento, quando a noite já tingira o céu, ele subiu para o quarto atrás de alguma coisa e demorou a voltar. Foi quando Aiolos incumbiu Mu da tarefa de trazê-lo de volta para a comemoração, visto que o próprio sagitariano não conseguia dar atenção para tantas pessoas sozinho.

O tibetano subiu as escadas que davam acesso aos quartos e, para a sua surpresa, não demorou a encontrar Aiolia em meio a uma bagunça absurda. Não que fosse a primeira vez que entrava lá, mas, ainda assim, surpreendia-se com o fato de o quarto ainda não ter expulsado o dono para fora, tamanho era o caos dentro. Havia pôsteres de bandas de rock, de mulheres sensuais e de animes cobrindo todas as paredes; roupas e sapatos espalhados pelo chão; a cama revirada com uma guitarra em cima; algumas pilhas de livros acadêmicos debaixo da cama; e, até mesmo, um famoso leão de pelúcia perto da janela.

- Não zoa o Simba! – o grego avisou ao notar os olhos de Mu sobre o _bichinho_. – Sei que já sou um _homem feito_ pra ter essas coisas, mas... – lançou um olhar furtivo para o leãozinho – toda vez que tento me livrar dele, meu Gollum interior grita "_My precious!_" e eu o mantenho comigo.

O ariano não teve como não rir depois daquela. Queria apertar as bochechas do grego, que parecia adoravelmente emburrado por ser motivo de risos. Sorriu, levantando as mãos como se pedisse paz, só olhando enquanto Aiolia, mantendo um bico enorme, revirava um monte de objetos em um canto, procurando sabe-se lá o quê. Foi quando algo ocorreu ao leonino, que, na maior cara de pau, perguntou se Mu não tinha comprado nada para ele.

- Sim! Mas parece que houve certo atraso na entrega... – respondeu, perdendo-se em pensamentos sobre compras pela internet. Devia ter se prevenido e comprado mais cedo.

- Hmm... – murmurou o outro todo pensativo. Crente ou não, sobre a desculpa do ariano, passou a fitá-lo com certo interesse. – Você sabe que é muita falta de atenção fazer algo assim, não sabe? Ainda mais num dia tão importante como hoje. Seria um sinal de que você não gosta de mim?

- Mas... – Mu não soube o que responder, de imediato, um tanto desconcertado pelo rumo que a conversa tinha tomado. Nessas horas, recordava-se do porquê de Aiolia e Aiolos serem irmãos, além da semelhança física: possuíam a mesma veia trágica para o drama.

- Bem! – começou, como se tivesse descoberto a solução para aquele problema. – Como prova de que você realmente se importa comigo... E enquanto eu espero o presente chegar... Ehrm... – por um minuto, pareceu bem duvidoso acerca da sua própria ideia. – Que tal um beijo então? – Aiolia perguntou meio incerto, abandonando a bagunça do seu quarto para voltar-se na direção do mais velho, que havia parado em frente à janela.

Mu só olhou para ele, confusão estampada com clareza em seu rosto. Lembrou vagamente que o mais novo parecia sempre um tanto inclinado a _flertar_ consigo quando bebia, mesmo depois de ficarem mais próximos como amigos. Voltando a acalmar-se, chegou à conclusão óbvia de que Aiolia já tinha bebido muito. Sim, só podia ser!

- Um pouquinho, quem sabe... – Aiolia replicou, semicerrando os olhos e batendo o dedo indicador na própria bochecha.

O tibetano fez uma expressão inconformada diante daquela prepotência toda, mas resolveu ceder ao pedido do aniversariante, pressionando os lábios suaves no rosto macio do mais novo. No mesmo instante, porém, sentiu a cintura ser envolvida por uma das mãos do leonino e arfou, repentinamente, quando o outro virou o rosto e, com isso, eles quase roçaram seus lábios.

Mu sentiu aquele frio espalhar-se por seu estômago, a mente desnorteada diante daquela atitude que, no fundo, não o surpreendia. O que realmente o surpreendia, ali, era constatar que viera esperando por aquele momento, por mais que se negasse a aceitar isso.

E quando Aiolia soprou algumas palavras sobre seus lábios entreabertos, ele não conseguiu decifrar seu significado. No entanto, a proximidade fez com que notasse a falta de vestígio de álcool no hálito doce do garoto. _Quer dizer que ele está sóbrio_... e divinamente tentador. Os esforços para não ceder aos próprios pensamentos sobre tocá-lo estavam prestes a deixar Mu doente. Pelos céus! Ele definharia se continuasse resistindo a toda aquela tentação.

Diante da óbvia paralisação do tibetano, Aiolia esboçou um sorrisinho enviesado, cerrando levemente os olhos claros e aproximando, só um pouquinho, mais a boca da do outro. Repetiu as mesmas palavras de antes e, para isso, quase encostou os seus lábios nos de Mu.

O ariano balbuciou alguma incoerência, fechando os olhos e umedecendo o lábio inferior por puro reflexo. Nunca saberia o que Aiolia havia dito. Desconfiava de que era algo que também não fazia sentido, mas não se importava. Porque quando o leonino enfim capturou seus lábios daquele jeito impaciente, forte e exigente já conhecido, todo o resto deixou de existir. Parecia tão certo. Era uma sensação reconfortante, como chuva num dia muito quente de verão, ou como voltar para casa depois de um dia exaustivo de trabalho.

Sem consciência do que o resto de seu corpo fazia, Mu apoiou as mãos no tórax do mais novo. Incertas entre empurrá-lo, sem muita convicção, ou envolvê-lo de vez, com muito interesse. Antes que pudesse se decidir, Aiolia o segurou pelos pulsos e o puxou para si até não haver mais distância alguma entre eles, fazendo com que os braços do ariano o envolvessem na altura da cintura. E quando Mu automaticamente apertou as mãos nas laterais de seu corpo, o leonino o soltou e passou os próprios braços ao redor do corpo do mais velho, apertando-o ainda mais contra o seu.

Aiolia continuou incitando o ariano a acompanhar os movimentos de sua língua impaciente, alternando os beijos com algumas mordiscadas naqueles lábios rosados e roubando os suspiros que escapavam por entre eles com animação. Deslizou as mãos ao longo das costas do tibetano, uma subindo até parar na nuca e puxar aqueles cabelos longos; a outra descendo até a barra da camisa para adentrá-la e sentir a pele quente e macia das costas do outro.

A essa altura, Mu já havia abandonado o último resquício de bom senso que poderia salvá-lo.

Imaginou que se cedesse ao menos uma vez à tentação, sua alma se acalmaria – algo próximo àquilo que Shina pretendia para Marin. Perceberia que não era nada extraordinário, nada que valesse os problemas que viriam juntos, isto é, caso insistisse em se sentir atraído pelo garoto. Ele tinha abençoados dezesseis anos e era só um beijo. Sabia, ou ao menos imaginava, que as coisas acabariam voltando ao normal. Pensava que Aiolia também veria que não tinha nada de exótico em querer ficar com um cara mais velho. Acabaria se desculpando, aquela mesma história outra vez, eles fingiriam que nada aconteceu e tentariam ser amigos de novo, certo?

Naquele momento, preso entre os braços de Aiolia, no calor dos beijos deste, Mu não tinha mesmo outra escolha a não ser acreditar naquilo. Ele pensaria melhor nas consequências mais tarde. Por hora, nunca se sentira tão certo sobre o que queria.

Assim, mesmo ainda não ousando tocá-lo direito, não hesitou em subir os dedos com toda a gentileza pela coluna do grego até alcançar as omoplatas deste, arranhando-o muito levemente ao fazer o caminho inverso até a cintura outra vez, sentindo que o mais novo se arrepiava no processo. Não se constrangeu quando os lábios ansiosos percorreram sua mandíbula, fazendo com que inclinasse o pescoço para o lado, a fim de sentir melhor a pressão das lambidas e mordidas que Aiolia passou a dar em sua jugular.

Mu poderia ter ficado naquela situação pelo resto da noite. Entretanto, quando menos de cinco minutos se passaram, desde que tudo efetivamente começou, as mãos do mais novo o empurraram abruptamente para trás, quebrando todos os toques, sem qualquer consideração. Aiolia tinha se afastado como um felino arisco.

O que seria daquela vez?

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** E é isso, Mu, você bem que tentou resistir por vários capítulos, mas agora já era e... -q

Certo, o tempo não avançou muuuito, mas foi o suficiente por hora. Vamos ver no que vai dar... que tal esse capítulo de número cabalístico? -q s2

E um beijo nos queridos _Chibi Haru-chan17, Orphelin's, Svanhild _e_ Lord Art_ (via Facebook :3) pelas reviews s2

PS. Postei uma "side" com os irmãos Ai-Ai outro dia, porque não há nada como Aiolos divo e Aiolia emburrado s2

PS2. Os capítulos andam muito grandes? oo


	25. Tonight

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum direito sobre StS, logo, nada de graninha pra mim por escrever essa fic...

**N/A:** De 30, dessa vez levou uns 15 dias só pra sair atualização! Nem eu acredito... oo Se conseguir manter o ritmo, deve sair outro capítulo até o Natal :3

Oh, meu carneiro-beta, _Orphelin's_, obrigada pelas revisões todas, por clarear as ideias e tudo o mais S2

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

Capítulo XXV

_Tudo estará bem esta noite_  
><em>Ninguém fala<em>  
><em>Ninguém pensa<em>  
><em>Esta noite<em>  
><strong>Tonight - David Bowie<strong>

* * *

><p>Nem deu tempo para Mu cogitar alguma coisa sobre a atitude de Aiolia de empurrá-lo. De súbito, a porta se abriu e Aiolos entrou, chamando o irmão pelo nome.<p>

O tibetano se virou rapidamente para a janela, procurando disfarçar suas tentativas de acalmar a respiração descompassada e o coração acelerado, imaginando muito bem o quanto suas faces estariam coradas. De onde estava, podia enxergar Aiolia que, outra vez, estava revirando sua bagunça, claramente se segurando para não soltar uma boa gargalhada.

Aiolos adentrou o quarto com uma sobrancelha arqueada, como se sentisse alguma coisa estranha no ar, mas não a entendesse. Que demora! Por que aqueles dois ainda estavam ali em vez de participarem da festa?

- Ahn... – Mu balbuciou, desconfiando de que sua voz falharia se tentasse articular alguma frase. Ainda mais porque ele nem sabia o que dizer.

Felizmente, Aiolia explicou – com poucas palavras e muitas mordiscadas nos lábios – que não estava encontrando o que tinha ido procurar e que já ia descer com Mu, visto que este tinha aparecido para chamá-lo também. Era a verdade, por mais que não fosse toda ela. Depois, Aiolia acrescentou que os dois podiam descer na frente, pois iria logo em seguida, tudo enquanto praticamente os empurrava para fora do seu quarto.

Aiolos podia jurar que ouviu uma risada maníaca, digna de Saga, assim que se viram do lado de fora, mas Mu fingiu que não tinha ouvido nada e, escondendo o pescoço com os cabelos, desceu rapidamente as escadas. A preocupação começou a dominá-lo tão logo se sentou em um sofá com Aiolos bem ao seu lado. Aldebaran também estava por ali com os gêmeos, enchendo copos diversos com bebidas alcoólicas suspeitas. Mu tinha quase certeza de que o sagitariano chegara a ver alguma coisa – como Aiolia se afastando, talvez – e essa possibilidade, por mais duvidosa que fosse, o deixava nervoso. Por sorte, a presença de Aiolos foi requisitada no jardim antes que ele resolvesse perguntar alguma coisa e, com isso, o assunto se perdeu.

- Toma essa aqui pra relaxar! – disse Kanon com uma piscadela que pareceu bastante cúmplice, estendendo um copo com alguma bebida colorida para o ariano.

Mu olhou desconfiado para o conteúdo daquele copo e não se animou a bebê-lo. Ficou brincando com ele entre as mãos por um tempo, olhando, sem realmente ver, os três amigos distraídos com várias garrafas, todos já em graus variados de embriaguez.

- Não vai beber isso? – veio a voz de Aiolia, inesperada e próxima de seu ouvido, pouco depois. Estava atrás do sofá, apoiado no encosto e inclinado por cima deste.

O tibetano negou, sem olhá-lo, só tentando imaginar, em vão, como o mais novo se comportaria dali para frente. Tinham mesmo caído num círculo vicioso? E teria começado uma série de divagações, caso não fossem os dedos de Aiolia deslizarem pelos seus para afanar sua bebida, tratando de tomá-la num gole só.

- Ele não viu nada, não – o garoto disse baixinho, mantendo o olhar nos outros três. Como o ariano continuava um tanto inquieto, explicou a sequência de fatos que o mesmo não tinha conseguido acompanhar de tão rápida: – Eu já tinha pulado pra longe de você quando a porta abriu. Sempre sei quando meu irmão está perto do meu quarto. É que ele_ sempre_ esbarra em algum daqueles penduricalhos da nossa mãe que ficam no corredor. Por isso, vive cheio de manchas roxas também. Tão sem atenção... – falava despreocupadamente, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido.

- Ah... – fez Mu, por um lado mais aliviado depois daquela informação, mas, por outro, incerto sobre ser bom ou ruim o fato de, ao menos, Aiolia não estar negando o ocorrido.

- O que tanto cochicham aí? – Aldebaran interrompeu sorridente, aproximando-se da dupla.

- Estamos discutindo sobre a melhor forma de te convencer a fazer um _cocktail_ pra nós, Deba – o leonino respondeu com uma risadinha, colocando uma das mãos na frente da boca e aproximando-a do ouvido do ariano, enquanto ainda olhava para o brasileiro, como se estivesse falando deste.

Não estava! Na verdade, ele nem falou nada. Apenas se aproveitou da situação para mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha de Mu ali mesmo, uma vez que a sua mão ocultava o movimento.

O ariano ofegou baixinho, espantado com tal ousadia, e olhou nervoso para o brasileiro. Porém, Aldebaran já não os olhava mais, visto que voltara para perto das garrafas, dizendo, com bom humor, qualquer coisa sobre eles só precisarem pedir uma bebida para ele, de bom grado, preparar.

- Faz aquela famosa do seu país, então – o leonino pediu ao voltar para a posição inicial.

O silêncio se instalou por um tempo – desconsiderando, é claro, a música barulhenta –, deixando Mu se esforçando para manter uma expressão impassível enquanto Aiolia distraía-se brincando com uma mecha de seus cabelos longos.

- Ehrm, você pretende me dar explicações – o tibetano murmurou pouco depois, ainda fazendo seu melhor para manter a aparente calma tão típica dele – ou somente expectativas mesmo?

Aiolia torceu e retorceu a mecha entre seus dedos, como se estivesse fascinado pela forma como a luz incidia sobre os fios claros conforme mexia neles, e respondeu no mesmo tom:

- Depende se você vai ou não deixar de ficar pensando e se preocupando com o que houve. É a sua cara cair numa de "Oh, será que sou um pedófilo? _Pelo pau relampejante de Zeus!_ O que o Aiolos vai pensar disso?", mesmo que eu não seja mais criança e que ninguém precise saber. Consegue não pensar em nada pelo menos hoje, no meu aniversário?

Mu hesitou, apertando os lábios, achando aquilo dificílimo.

- Aff! Você é muito cricri. É só por hoje – Aiolia insistiu, deslizando os dedos pela nuca do outro. – Amanhã você se afoga no constrangimento e eu te enterro no quintal, se quiser.

Aquilo fez o ariano rir um pouco e ele disse que ia fazer o possível. Bem, para não ficar pensando em seus atos, teria que pretender que não os cometera, logo...

- Não foi isso que eu disse – o grego interrompeu no mesmo instante. Parou para sorrir e agradecer ao brasileiro pelas bebidas que este havia feito, empurrando uma para as mãos do ariano antes de precisar se afastar, depois que Milo e Shina o chamaram para irem até o jardim.

Contudo, sequer chegou a dar alguns passos, na direção dos amigos, quando uma garota loira, que Mu nunca tinha visto, pulou sobre ele, enchendo-o de beijos e parabéns esfuziantes. Aiolia a segurou pela cintura para que parasse quieta e, imediatamente, olhou ao redor, certificando-se de que Marin não estava por perto vendo a cena.

O ariano franziu levemente o cenho. Resolveu fazer vista grossa e, mais tarde, acabou esquecendo totalmente. Tudo porque, no final das contas, mesmo com a loirinha bonitinha por ali – assim como tantas outras garotas, que apareceram para cumprimentar o aniversariante – Aiolia parecia não se preocupar com nenhuma delas. Pelo contrário. Ignorou uma por uma, inclusive Marin, e passou a maior parte da festa arranjando modos criativos, inusitados e até mesmo arriscados, para ficar alguns breves e divinos momentos a sós com Mu, escondidos em cantos diversos para rápidos beijos roubados com sabor de _cocktails_.

E Mu sempre ficava com os lábios avermelhados e meio inchados, repletos do gosto adocicado do grego. Para tanto, evitava, sem precisar se esforçar muito, os tais pensamentos constrangedores. O único problema era ter de ficar se preocupando em esconder bem o pescoço com os cabelos, ajeitando-os o tempo todo. Paciência! Fazer o quê? Ia ser uma confusão daquelas se notassem as marcas em seu corpo, pois todo mundo sabia que ele, supostamente, não tinha ninguém interessante em vista depois do rompimento com Shura. Era incrível como Aiolia era mesmo um obcecado por pescoços...

De qualquer forma, era bem estranho estar fazendo algo às escondidas, porque dava a impressão de que era alguma coisa totalmente errada – e era mesmo! Só que, vendo por outra perspectiva, até que era bem estimulante. A adrenalina sempre a mil, o coração disparado diante da mera possibilidade de serem flagrados por alguém. Mu nem se atreveu a beber algo mais além daquele copo oferecido por Aldebaran a pedido do leonino. A bebida certamente o deixaria mais lento nos reflexos e mais propenso a falar demais. Precisou cortar o consumo de Aiolia também, quando este começou a rir sem qualquer motivo aparente.

Ah, aquela risadinha insolente que Mu não sabia desde quando tinha passado a gostar de ouvir...

Mas, caramba, como era complicado! Toda vez que Aiolia o puxava para algum canto, alguém logo aparecia para falar com um deles ou apenas passava por perto. Sem falar que, sendo o garoto o aniversariante, todo mundo queria um pouco de sua atenção. Assim, o leonino atrevido piscava um olho, como se prometesse mais para depois, e ia dar atenção para o convidado da vez. O tibetano balançava a cabeça de leve, sempre ajeitando os cabelos sobre o pescoço, e ia socializar com os amigos também. E as coisas aconteciam dessa forma, aliás, até que Aiolia voltasse para cumprir sua promessa velada de algum jeito.

Falando em pessoas que apareciam para atrapalhar, por exemplo, uma delas foi Seiya. Ele parecia bastante agitado e ansioso quando arrastou Aiolia para perto das bebidas – mal notando o quão perto Mu estava do rapaz –, causando um _déja vù_ no grego ao perguntar a este sobre suas amigas.

- Olha, ainda sou meio traumatizado com aquela vez do Afrodite. Não ria! Mas... A Shina é garota de verdade, né?

E é claro que Aiolia riu. Porém, pensando friamente, era melhor que Seiya perguntasse aquilo para o próprio Milo. Shina sempre parecera tão _seme_ na relação entre eles que vai saber, não é? Se bem que, talvez, o problema era que Milo fosse muito _uke_...

- Ouvi meu nome em vão aí – o escorpiano resmungou, aproximando-se deles com um copo meio vazio em mãos. E quando Seiya lhe perguntou se era verdade que não estava mais envolvido com a italiana de um jeito exclusivo, o escorpiano replicou com uma expressão desconfiada: – Por acaso, você é bi? Se for, é meio caminho andado pra ter alguma chance com ela. Se tiver um melhor amigo pra insinuar um _yaoi_, então, mais meio caminho andado... Ou seja, chance garantida.

- Quê?

- Ah, mas tem que ficar atento, ou na hora do _vamos ver_ ela pode tentar fazer algumas coisas estranhas...

- Como assim? – Seiya quis saber, agora, preocupado e curioso.

Aiolia revirou os olhos e deu um tabefe na cabeça daqueles dois, dizendo que Milo estava muito chapado para ser levado a sério. Deu um _até mais_ para o oriental e saiu arrastando o escorpiano, que não parava de rir, para o jardim.

- Mas é sério! – Milo ia dizendo, sendo forçado a se sentar com as costas apoiadas numa parede. – Ela fica vendo aquelas coisas _yaois_ e depois vem tentar reproduzir na gente, molestando os mamilos alheios e tal. É estranho, estraaanho... Se eu tivesse dado bobeira, ela teria me dado uma dedada...

- Haha! Mas que merda, hein? – Aiolia sentou-se ao lado do outro, rindo sem parar só de imaginar a cena. – Com aquelas unhas compridas ia ser bem tenso...

Eles ficaram alguns minutos conversando bobagens, até que Camus passou pelo jardim, acompanhado por Shaka e Afrodite, e atraiu toda a atenção do escorpiano. Percebendo esse fato, Aiolia tratou de fazer um gesto para que o trio se aproximasse deles, ignorando a expressão emburrada do _pior melhor_ amigo.

- Eu não os quero aqui... – Milo protestou numa voz contrariada mais um beicinho infantil, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do aniversariante. – Quero ficar só com você...

- Que honra! – o leonino exclamou, fazendo um sinal para os demais amigos quando estes chegaram perto o bastante, movendo os lábios em um mudo _filmem isso_. Não precisou dizer duas vezes para que o sueco lhes apontasse a câmera do celular com um sorrisinho malvado no rosto. – Por que você quer ficar só comigo, Milo?

Ignorando o fato de estar sendo filmado, o escorpiano passou os braços ao redor da cintura de Aiolia e exclamou numa voz ébria:

- Porque eu amo você, seu imbecil!

O sorriso de Afrodite se ampliou. Shaka e Camus arquearam as sobrancelhas. Aiolia começou a rir.

- Então, você não ama seus outros amigos? – o pisciano especulou, ainda apontando a câmera para o outro. – Estou ofendido.

- Claro que eu amo! – Milo exclamou, soltando-se do _pior melhor_ amigo para se levantar num pulo e envolver os demais em abraços amorosamente bêbados.

- E por que só quer ficar comigo? – Aiolia insistiu em seguida.

O escorpiano fez uma expressão confusa e disse que não sabia. Soltou uma risada alta e concluiu que, naquele dia, amava mais o leonino porque era aniversário deste e ponto final. Então, Milo estalou um selinho em Afrodite, outro em Camus e, até mesmo, um em Shaka, antes de pular em cima de Aiolia com animação e estalar vários selinhos bem barulhentos neste.

- Está péssimo – o indiano expressou a opinião geral, só não fuzilando Milo ali mesmo por esse motivo.

- Infelizmente, eu não posso ficar só com você hoje, Miluke! – disse Aiolia, dando tapinhas nas costas do _pior melhor_ amigo antes de empurrá-lo para os braços de Camus. – Cuida dele aí pra mim?

O aquariano não teve escolha a não ser assentir, observando Milo se enroscar, todo feliz, ao seu corpo. Afrodite não precisou de outra indicação para sair dali de fininho, mas Shaka não parecia tão atento assim ao que acontecia entre aqueles dois, tanto que Aiolia precisou agir:

- Isso não vai prestar, sabe? – Shaka perguntou ao ser puxado pelo braço para longe.

- Muito pelo contrário, loiro azedo – Aiolia replicou, passando um braço pela cintura do virginiano assim que viu Ikki se aproximando. – Agora vem cá que eu vou adoçar sua vida e...

- _Aiolia!_ – Ikki e Shaka exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, o primeiro avançando até o grego e o segundo se afastando do mesmo.

- Fala sério! Vocês estão ficando muito chatos, hein? – protestou, levantando as mãos num gesto de paz. – Não dá nem pra brincar mais. Um dia tão importante para mim e para o mundo, se passando desse jeito, com essa falta de amor e...

- Não estou entendendo nada – Ikki cortou, brusco. – Deixe de dramas e volte pra dentro, tá cheio de garotas procurando por você lá.

- Ah, elas só querem meu corpo nu, mas eu sei que o _Shaka-sama_ quer meu coração, né, _karma_?

- Só se me for servido sobre uma bandeja de prata.

- Oh, nada como ser amado... – Aiolia suspirou, daquele mesmo modo teatral como Aiolos fazia, soprou um beijo para o indiano e voltou a entrar na casa, mas não sem antes mostrar a língua para Ikki.

- Quantos anos ele está completando mesmo? – o rapaz resmungou, olhando de viés para o loiro.

Shaka o olhou de volta, dando de ombros para o que acontecera. Então, sem nenhum motivo aparente ou oculto que fosse, sua expressão tipicamente séria suavizou e ele esboçou um sorriso quase imperceptível. Apesar de ínfimo, breve e raro, foi um sorriso fascinante de se ver. Mas foi tão inesperado que Ikki não teve como não ficar boquiaberto, arqueando as sobrancelhas, ao ser pego assim, totalmente de surpresa.

- Não faça essa expressão tola – Shaka criticou, fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços. Não demorou a começar a andar pelo jardim, mas na direção contrária àquela em que Camus e Milo estavam.

Ikki fez uma careta, praguejando qualquer coisa em voz baixa... Mas o seguiu.

* * *

><p>Por mais de uma hora, Camus não se esforçou muito em fazer algo pelo escorpiano, que permanecia dependurado em seus ombros. Apenas o impediu de continuar bebendo e ficou sentado ao lado dele, ouvindo suas bobeiras, esperando que melhorasse aos poucos. Era tudo o que podia fazer. Para ajudar, aquela situação lhe soava estranhamente familiar.<p>

- Camus, Camus... Isso não tá certo, sabe? – Milo perguntou de repente, caindo em si. – Eu disse que queria _tudo_ de volta, então, pode me devolver aqueles beijos lá do Meikai.

- Você nem sabe do que está falando, Milo. E continua bêbado.

- Oh, mas eu sei, eu sei sim. É uma reconstrução dos fatos, saca?

- ...

Milo deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço do francês com bastante animação. Porém, Camus o puxou pelo queixo com certa rispidez, forçando-o a encará-lo.

- No seu _tudo_ está inclusa aquela sua confusão, suas dúvidas?

Milo fez aquele sorriso fantástico dele:

- Não...

Camus continuou a olhá-lo, aparentando certa descrença. Depois, o observou com mais atenção e arregalou um pouquinho os olhos claros ao constatar que Milo já estava mais sóbrio. O aquariano balançou a cabeça devagar, deu um tapinha sob o queixo do loiro e desvencilhou-se do abraço, chamando-o para entrarem de novo na casa.

Milo ficou olhando para as costas do outro, por um momento, até indagar num rompante:

- _Isso foi um fora?_ – quis saber, os olhos muito azuis tão arregalados que pareciam prestes a pular para fora das órbitas. Tinha levado um fora! E um fora de outro cara. Como assim? – Não acredito nisso! Que fiasco, ainda bem que curto meninas também, porque já vi que não presto pra ser só gay... Não teria futuro nessa vida.

Como o ruivo passou a ignorar todas as suas tentativas de conseguir qualquer explicação que fosse, Milo logo se chateou e foi caçar Aiolia, chamando-o em voz alta pela casa. Como alguém poderia culpá-lo se ele não sabia que o leonino estava muito bem, _obrigado_, prensando Mu em algum canto qualquer? Acabou por encontrá-lo saindo de trás de uma porta entreaberta, e tratou de pular em suas costas rapidamente. Só não entendeu o fato de Mu sair logo depois do leonino de trás da porta também, ajeitando os cabelos e com um rubor intenso espalhado pelas bochechas.

- Hey, Mu! – exclamou alegre, puxando um pouco os cabelos do_ pior melhor_ amigo. – _Isso_ aqui tá te importunando?

- Quem você tá chamando de _isso_?!

O ariano começou a rir e negou com a cabeça, deixando os outros dois discutindo. Ufa! Por pouco não foram pegos. Não foi muito longe quando encontrou Dohko e Shion conversando. O tibetano mais velho estava feliz, pois, daquela vez, a bagunça não estava sendo em sua própria casa, o que era um verdadeiro milagre.

- Mas sua casa sempre será a preferida... – o libriano comentou, piscando um olho para Mu.

- E você não ajuda – Shion murmurou, estreitando os olhos. – Sempre dando apoio e me convencendo a ceder ao caos...

Em vez de replicar, Dohko apenas sorriu e pressionou um beijo na face do ariano mais velho antes de se voltar para o mais novo:

- Sabe do que eu lembrei? Daquela vez que você falou que o Aiolia vivia implicando com você. Nem parece, já que hoje em dia vocês são amigos, né?

- Pois é... – Mu balbuciou meio desconcertado, pensando em como Aiolia nunca parou realmente de implicar consigo. Ele apenas passara a fazer aquilo de outra forma. _Bem melhor_. E, ainda assim... Ok! Nada de ficar pensando naquelas coisas.

Os três continuaram conversando por algum tempo mais até que uma voz diferente se impôs entre eles, chamando pelo tibetano mais velho.

Shion olhou para o homem de cabelos longos, que se aproximava, e franziu levemente o cenho. Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco depois que o reconheceu:

- Professor Lune?

Com isso, Dohko quase cuspiu a bebida que tomava, lançando um olhar nada amigável para o recém-chegado:

- O que faz aqui? – e percebendo, pelo olhar estreito de Shion, que soou rude, emendou rapidamente: – Digo, você conhece o Aiolia?

Lune desviou a atenção que mantinha em Shion e olhou demoradamente para o chinês, antes de responder com uma voz arrastada:

- Ele tem aulas de bateria com um amigo meu. Já nos vimos algumas vezes – explicação dada, Lune se voltou para Shion.

O ariano mais velho estava surpreso, pois, pelo que se recordava do seu professor universitário, este sempre mantinha a sala de aula perfeitamente silenciosa, isto mesmo nos momentos em que não estava explicando absolutamente nada. Nem em um milhão de anos, Shion imaginaria que o professor, tão entusiasta do silêncio como era, fosse aparecer numa festa barulhenta daquelas.

- Realmente! Quando o Radamanthys me convenceu a vir, eu pensei que minha cabeça fosse explodir em questão de poucos minutos, assim como eu iria embora tão logo chegasse aqui. Porém, agora vejo algo de bom, pois não é todo dia que encontro o aluno mais brilhante que já tive na vida.

Shion retribuiu o sorriso que Lune lhe endereçou, alheio à presença do namorado e do irmão, passando a conversar amigavelmente com o antigo professor.

Não que Dohko tenha gostado da situação, o que Mu logo percebeu ao observar as expressões do mais velho.

- Dá pra acreditar nisso? – o libriano resmungou só para o cunhado ouvir.

- Ciúmes?

- Claro que não! É só que... Qual é a desse sujeito? Ele é estranho e me incomoda desde que o conheci na universidade.

O ariano sorriu gentilmente ao dizer:

- Desculpa, Dohko, mas você bem que mereceu.

- Mu! – o chinês exclamou surpreso, seguindo atrás do mais novo quando este começou a se afastar. – Como assim?

- Ora, depois do nervoso que meu irmão passou por sua causa, daquela vez com a Shunrei...

Dohko até cogitou continuar atrás do rapaz para deixar bem claro que não tivera culpa nenhuma naquela história. Era Shion quem via coisas onde não havia nada. Shunrei era namorada de seu irmão Shiryu e Dohko nem era chegado em mulheres. Porém, teve a percepção de que, além de ser inútil, seguir Mu implicaria em deixar o namorado sozinho com o bendito professor. Portanto, respirou profundamente – para deixar clara sua insatisfação pelo que tinha ouvido – e tratou de voltar bem rápido para perto de Shion. Não participou da conversa, mas fez questão de ficar ao lado do _seu_ namorado.

Ainda sorrindo, meio inconformado, Mu seguiu pela sala movimentada, atravessando-a até voltar para onde deixara os dois adolescentes discutindo. E não foi surpresa nenhuma encontrá-los no mesmo lugar e da mesma forma.

- Hey, Mu! – Milo exclamou, outra vez, assim que o avistou, aparentemente meio ébrio ainda. – Olha só isso, o Aiolia tá fugindo de uma aposta! Diz se ele não é um frouxo?

- Cala essa boca! – o leonino ordenou, tentando impedir o outro de continuar fornecendo detalhes para o tibetano.

Não adiantou de nada. Logo Mu ficou sabendo da última, que nada mais era do que uma aposta boba. Basicamente, Milo e Aiolia tinham apostado no começo do ano sobre qual deles conseguiria exatos dezesseis selinhos de garotas – ou garotos, vai saber – em seus respectivos aniversários de dezesseis anos, para comemorar a data especial em grande estilo e tudo o mais.

- E, agora, essa besta me diz que se esqueceu disso totalmente – Milo continuou explicando, indignado. – Diz que não quer mais. Tá com medo de perder, seu frouxo?

Os olhares de Aiolia e Mu se encontraram. As faces do mais velho adquirindo um tom rosado mais forte quando o leonino, ainda olhando para si, disse simplesmente que não podia fazer aquilo, deixando implícito que já estava ficando com alguém. No mais, agiu de forma evasiva quando Milo quis saber de quem, em específico, ele falava.

- Ó, _Flor-do-Campo_, vai lá dar em cima do Camus que você ganha mais! – disse, apoiando uma das mãos nas costas de Mu, guiando-o para longe com a desculpa de que o escorpiano estava pirado e de que era melhor manterem distância.

Ofendido, Milo soltou alguns palavrões, reclamando que o francês não queria nada consigo porque... Porque...

_Por quê?_

* * *

><p>Houve um momento no início da madrugada – quando muita gente já tinha capotado de vez e vários adolescentes, com horário para voltar, já tinham partido –, que Aiolia começou a passar mal e correu até o banheiro com uma expressão de pura ânsia no rosto.<p>

Preocupado, Mu o seguiu de perto, primeiro surpreso que o grego estivesse daquele jeito mesmo tendo bebido relativamente pouco – por sua própria influência; depois, mais surpreso ainda quando Aiolia fechou a porta do banheiro, empurrando-o contra ela com um sorrisinho vitorioso nos lábios. Mu o encarou embasbacado pelo estratagema, antes de ter os lábios tomados com aquela selvageria característica do garoto.

Teve um sobressalto quando, alguns momentos depois, Shun bateu na porta com educação, perguntando, sempre solícito, se Mu precisava de alguma ajuda com o grego.

- Responda que não, que tá tudo bem... – Aiolia ronronou, atingindo a pele sensível entre o pescoço e a orelha do ariano com seu hálito quente, observando a falta de reação do mesmo ao tentar dispensar o garoto de uma vez.

E Mu bem que tentou, mas sua frase engasgou na metade, quase se transformando num gemido quando o leonino pressionou uma daquelas mordidas em seu pescoço já bastante assediado. Preocupado, Shun bateu novamente à porta, fazendo com que o tibetano se esforçasse para dar a resposta completa sem que sua voz falhasse. O irmão de Ikki concordou qualquer coisa e se afastou, liberando a atenção de Mu totalmente para o rapazinho ousado que o prendia nos braços.

Aiolia o beijou com vontade, apertando-lhe o corpo com as mãos ao mesmo tempo em que se apertava contra o dele. Foi quando Mu começou a ficar seriamente preocupado com o que poderia vir a acontecer. Uma coisa era trocar beijos ou dar uns _amassos_ inocentes. Mais intimidade do que isso já seria perturbador demais.

- Hey, vamos voltar... – murmurou, tentando se desvencilhar meio a contragosto. Levou ainda alguns minutos para convencer o grego de que já estavam trancados naquele banheiro por um tempo suspeito demais.

Contrariado, Aiolia bufou, abriu a porta para saírem e quase caiu para trás. Por que Aiolos estava com uma das mãos apoiada na parede, inclinado sobre Shura, e com sua boca tão próxima da do outro?

- Aiolos?!

O sagitariano pulou para longe do espanhol e olhou sobressaltado para o caçula. Como viu Mu atrás do irmão, tratou de se dirigir a ele, perguntando se Aiolia estava dando muito trabalho ou alguma coisa do tipo, descaradamente fingindo não notar nem o olhar desconfiado do irmão nem o olhar irreverente de Shura sobre si.

- Você não tinha dito _não_ a ele? – o leonino quis saber.

- Ahn, sim... É que... – Aiolos atrapalhou-se, olhando para Mu num pedido mudo por ajuda.

No entanto, antes que pudesse se manifestar em auxílio do melhor amigo, o ariano teve a nítida sensação de que ia presenciar um drama daqueles:

- Você... – Aiolia começou, cambaleando até apoiar as costas na parede ao lado de Shura. – Você... Mentiu... Pra mim?

Ou melhor, seria uma verdadeira disputa dramática entre irmãos:

- Jamais! – Aiolos exclamou, os olhos muito abertos, aproximando-se do caçula e apertando-lhe os ombros. – Como pode pensar isso? Você... Não confia em mim?

Shura e Mu se entreolharam. Em seguida, reviraram os olhos. Foi aí que Shina apareceu, como que cuspida pelas sombras, toda feliz e exclamando:

- _Moe_! _Yaoi_! Incesto!

Os quatro olharam para ela como se a garota fosse uma dessas pessoas malucas que saem gritando na cara dos outros e no meio da rua o que não deveria – o que não deixava de ser basicamente o que estava acontecendo, de qualquer forma.

- Opa, incesto onde, Shina-_town_? – Kanon quis saber, também aparecendo _magicamente_ por ali, logo atrás dela. – Entre os irmãos Ai-Ai?

- _Sim! _– ela respondeu, os olhos claríssimos brilhando loucamente.

- _Não!_ – os outros quatro trataram de exclamar por cima.

Kanon apoiou uma das mãos sob o queixo e ficou analisando os dois irmãos meticulosamente. Irmãos estes que, por sua vez, tentavam desfazer a confusão da garota ensandecida.

- Então... Sem incesto? – Shina murmurou depois, fazendo um beicinho amuado. Suspirou, virando-se para o geminiano, e tentou esperançosa: – E quanto a você e o Saga?

- Aí, hmm... Seria um _twincest_, né? – Kanon deu um sorriso enviesado para ela. – Ou um _geminicest_, aproveitando nossos signos. Eles – apontou para os irmãos, que começavam a sair de fininho com Shura e Mu – eu chamaria de _AiAicest_, que tal?

- Ow, Kanon, pare de infectar a mente da menina com suas perversões... – disse Aiolos, puxando o geminiano para longe da garota, que concordava com a terminologia sugerida pelo outro com muito entusiasmo.

Aiolia ia comentar que não tinha como alguém piorar as ideias da italiana sobre aquele assunto, mas acabou ficando quieto, pois era Kanon ali, então, de nada adiantaria. Não era improvável que ele fosse capaz de deixar a garota mais pirada ainda. Limitou-se a olhar para Mu de um jeito que o ariano interpretou corretamente como "a gente devia ter continuado no banheiro".

Mu não poderia concordar mais. Porém, entre beijos escondidos e interrupções diversas, infelizmente a noite pareceu passar muito rápido.

Lá para o fim da madrugada, Aiolia começou a ficar perigosamente mais ousado. Suas mãos deslizando sobre as coxas de Mu, em movimentos tão distraídos que nem pareciam ser propositais, quando se sentavam lado a lado; sua boca mordiscando os ombros de Mu com ares de brincadeira inocente, parecendo ter se esquecido da discrição que vinham mantendo o tempo todo.

Por sorte, ninguém foi capaz de notar nada, ou imaginaram que a culpa fosse do álcool, já que Aiolia, virava e mexia, mostrava-se um bêbado do tipo amoroso mesmo. Além disso, as poucas pessoas acordadas também não pareciam exatamente sóbrias.

- Devo ir embora... – disse Mu baixinho, duas vezes preocupado: primeiro, pela total desinibição do leonino; e, segundo, pelo amanhecer iminente.

Aiolia ainda tentou persuadi-lo a ficar, por meio de beijos superquentes, mas logo pareceu se tornar consciente também de que um novo dia estava para nascer. Era como se houvesse uma compreensão silenciosa entre eles de que a luz do sol iria expor mais do que o normal, de que ela traria maior lucidez àquele bando de pinguços, inclusive a eles. Assim, concordando com o fato de que estavam muito cansados e sonolentos depois da festa toda, o leonino se dispôs a acompanhar Mu pelo curto trajeto até a casa deste, uma vez que Shion e Dohko já haviam partido.

Mu tinha imaginado que o amanhecer acabaria com o encanto da situação, mas o simples fato de estarem fora da casa do grego, caminhando pela calçada, parecia já ter colocado alguma distância entre eles. Não conseguiu evitar o desânimo com a perspectiva do fim, andando em silêncio enquanto observava o brilho das últimas estrelas visíveis no céu. Estava tão ensimesmado que teve um sobressalto quando Aiolia o puxou para si pelo quadril, fazendo com que encostasse o seu corpo ao dele.

O mais novo soltou aquela risadinha característica e Mu compreendeu que ainda não era hora de mergulhar em pensamentos preocupados de qualquer tipo. Não, nem mesmo sobre a possibilidade ínfima de que alguém os visse andando daquele jeito, meio abraçados, àquela hora da madrugada.

- Aposto que parecemos uma dupla de bêbados voltando de uma noitada, haha! – o leonino brincou, fazendo um ar falsamente ofendido ao completar: – E é quase isso, tirando a parte bêbada, porque você sabotou minha bebedeira...

E naquele momento, sorrindo e cutucando um pouco Aiolia na altura das costelas, para que desfizesse o bico, Mu quase conseguiu acreditar que as coisas estavam bem de verdade. Como se pudesse idealizar que tudo aquilo era mesmo possível e certo, que Aiolia não era um adolescente incompreensível e, especialmente, que nada mais importava. E restavam apenas aqueles instantes antes do nascer do sol, com um braço dele envolvendo suas costas, a mão possessiva em seu quadril...

Chegava a ser lamentável que a distância entre suas casas fosse tão curta. Mu sabia, tão logo alcançaram a porta da entrada, que quando voltassem a se ver nada mais seria igual ao que aconteceu durante aquela noite. Mas, ora, as coisas sempre eram assim entre eles, certo?

Aiolia mordeu o lábio inferior, os olhos ilegíveis, antes de exibir um sorriso diferente. Algo provocante, um tanto orgulhoso. Talvez um pouco constrangido. Impossível de definir. Lindo, certamente. Fascinante quando lhe alcançou os olhos. Sorriso que fez com que, pela primeira vez, Mu tivesse a iniciativa de beijá-lo. Simples assim: encostou as mãos no rosto do leonino e o puxou para si, pressionando aqueles lábios avermelhados com a suavidade que o mais novo não tinha.

Apesar da surpresa pela atitude inesperada, Aiolia não tardou a aprofundar o beijo.

No entanto, a racionalidade de Mu fez com que fosse breve. Já estava amanhecendo, estavam do lado de fora da porta e, bem, não era para ser. Ficou apenas observando Aiolia partir com um aceno distraído. O dia já começava a nascer, iluminando o leonino por inteiro enquanto este se afastava daquele jeito ousado de ser, sem olhar para trás uma única vez. Tudo o que deixou foram aquelas provas temporárias do que haviam feito: as marcas roxas no pescoço do ariano e o gosto adocicado dos _cocktails_ nos lábios do mesmo, lembranças que logo desapareceriam.

Aiolia foi embora sem saber ou se importar por acabar com toda aquela estranha... Idealização?

Mu não percebeu que, apesar de tudo, estava com um leve sorriso no rosto. Sentia sono, mas não queria dormir, sabendo que acordaria imerso em seu próprio constrangimento pelo comportamento censurável que havia apresentado durante a festa de aniversário do leonino.

A distração com tantos pensamentos foi o motivo para ter quase desmaiado de susto quando uma voz conhecida soou bem próxima:

- Que interessante!

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ah, esses dois... S2

Oh, pra quem não lembra, o Lune já havia sido mencionado logo no começo lá fic (capítulo 6, acho). Então, não é de hoje a antipatia do Dohko 8D

Nossa, eu tive muitas ideias graças a cada uma das reviews fofas que recebi S2 Só que esse capítulo estava ficando imenso porque praticamente todos os personagens estavam nessa bendita festa. Eu sei que muito gente linda disse que gosta de capítulos grandes, mas no caso seriam mais momentos paralelos que, embora divertidos, só iriam tornar o desenvolvimento da linha principal do enredo mais lento... Desculpem, mas era muita gente mesmo... ._.'

Em todo caso, ainda sobraram muitas ideias para os próximos capítulos, então fica meu obrigada duplo aos queridos que comentaram aqui e no FB:_ Chibi Haru-chan17, reneev, aline, Orphelin's, brunofariacampos, e Svanhild _S2

Que tal esse capítulo? :3 Reviews trazem motivação e ideias sempre S2


	26. Wicked Game

**Disclaimer:** Mais um ano chegou e eu continuo não ganhando dindin nenhum por escrever essas coisas sobre essa rapaziada... _C'est la vie_...

**N/A:** O outro capítulo veio tão rápido, mas esse... desculpem ._.' Tinha me esquecido de que fim/início de ano é sempre correria aqui, muitos aniversários (inclusive o meu, 05/01 '-') além das festas tradicionais... Anyway, espero que todos tenham tido boas festas :3

Agradecimentos ao carneiro-beta,_ Orphelin's_, que foi a luz na coisa toda, haha -q

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo XXVI<span>

_Que jogo malvado de se jogar,_  
><em>Para me fazer sentir assim<em>  
><em>Que coisa malvada para se fazer,<em>  
><em>Fazer com que eu sonhe com você<em>  
><strong>Wicked Game – Chris Isaak<strong>

* * *

><p>Recuperando-se do susto inicial, Mu inspirou o ar pela boca, com força, e olhou para seu interlocutor, reunindo, com alguma dificuldade, seu autocontrole:<p>

– O que é interessante, Saga?

Aproximando-se mais, o grego soltou uma risada que, para o ariano, foi mais do que o suficiente para demonstrar que ele não estava em seu estado _normal_. Instintivamente, Mu deu um passo para trás, batendo as costas na porta, momento este em que acabou sendo encurralado.

Sabia que Saga tinha algo parecido com um transtorno de personalidade, visto os anos de convivência, mas nunca havia lidado sozinho com o geminiano em crise antes, pois sempre havia uma boa alma por perto.

Saga levou uma das mãos ao queixo do tibetano, levantando-lhe o rosto, e respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico desenhado nos lábios:

– O que poderia ser além de você?

Mu franziu o cenho. Sinceramente, ele não esperava ouvir aquilo, uma vez que tinha plena certeza de que o grego havia lhe visto na companhia de Aiolia. Era impossível que o outro não tivesse visto ou ouvido algo, certo? De qualquer forma, o geminiano estava mesmo lhe paquerando na maior cara de pau?

– Hey! – exclamou Kanon na medida em que se aproximava e tentava recuperar o fôlego. Havia corrido bastante, ao que tudo indicava. – Que diabos, Saga-_boy_! Por que você sempre surta e desaparece nas horas mais inapropriadas? – inquiriu, já puxando o ariano para longe do irmão. – Esse meu gêmeo malvado te fez alguma coisa, _Muffin_?

E a resposta negativa do tibetano foi solenemente ignorada. A atenção do gêmeo mais novo estava voltada para o pescoço de Mu, descuidadamente mal escondido pelos cabelos. Os olhos claros de Kanon se arregalaram diante das marcas roxas que viram. Ficou intrigado com a possibilidade de seu irmão estar envolvido naquilo.

– Ahn! – balbuciou Mu, desvencilhando-se do amigo e tratando de cobrir o pescoço rapidamente com os cabelos compridos. – Ele não me fez nada! Isso... Ehrm... Olha, tenho que entrar... – desconversou, abrindo a porta com um sorriso forçado. – Hm... Bom dia pra vocês!

Os gêmeos ficaram apenas olhando para a porta, que se fechara, nitidamente, com um pouco mais de força que a calculada.

– O que há com ele? – Kanon perguntou instantes depois, quando os sons dos passos apressados do ariano já tinham desaparecido casa adentro, lançando um olhar desconfiado ao irmão.

Saga revirou os olhos com todo o desdém do mundo, antes de começar a andar dizendo com um sorriso maldoso:

– Pergunte ao seu _Ai-chan_.

Com isso, Kanon sorriu exatamente do mesmo jeito que o irmão, seguindo-o pelas calçadas:

– Desnecessário!

– Desnecessário... – Saga começou, a voz soando quase desumana de tão fria, puxando o mais novo pela gola da camisa: – É você continuar me atrapalhando por aí... – aproximou os lábios do ouvido do outro e murmurou: – Terei que prendê-lo?

Kanon fez um muxoxo, ainda sorrindo, e replicou que a _oferta_ até soava bem instigante, mas que sua vingança seria maligna se Saga realmente fizesse aquilo. Soltou-se do irmão e voltou a andar, pedindo silêncio para se concentrar no plano que tinha em mente.

Acompanhando-o e massageando as têmporas, que começaram a doer bastante, o gêmeo mais velho soltou um resmungo qualquer sobre os malditos planos imprestáveis do irmão nunca resultarem em nada de bom. Preferia ter ficado assediando Mu.

– Ele tem uma carinha angelical, né? – Kanon comentou, interessado.

– Do tipo que dá muita, mais muita vontade de corromper... – Saga completou, meio distante, a cabeça doendo cada vez mais forte.

– É! Dar uns tabefes naquela bundinha, que deve ser bem pálida, e...

– Por Zeus! Que cabeça mais pervertida você tem... – ralhou Saga num tom de surpresa, ainda massageando as têmporas. Todo o deboche desaparecera e ele olhava para Kanon com a seriedade de um irmão mais velho aborrecido. – E não conte comigo para colocar suas ideias insanas em prática.

Kanon só olhou de lado para o irmão. Que pena! _Bad-_Saga tinha ido embora. Não se deu ao trabalho de dizer que tinha sido o próprio a começar com aquela conversa. Naquele momento, tinha outros interesses com que se preocupar.

Afinal, nada como um pouquinho de lenha para ajudar certa fogueira a pegar mais fogo, certo?

* * *

><p><em>Errado<em>, Mu diria se soubesse o que andava se passando na mente do geminiano mais novo. Já se sentia queimar no inferno, consumido pela culpa, sem precisar de qualquer interferência externa.

Apesar de sua resistência inicial ao sono, acabou vencido por ele tão logo se deitou na cama. Não que pudesse dizer que teve o prazer de aproveitar um sono tranquilo, porque, realmente, não teve. Aiolia resolvera _atormentá-lo_ com seus beijos e sua imprevisibilidade até mesmo nos sonhos, que, além de serem perturbadores, o destino faria com que acontecessem com bastante frequência.

Ao acordar, já no final da tarde, os sonhos haviam sido tão vívidos que o ariano chegou a ter dúvidas se eram reais ou não. Tinha mesmo passado a noite inteira trocando beijos escondidos com aquele leonino impaciente? A discussão que tiveram no dia seguinte aconteceu mesmo? E a expressão indignada no rosto de Aiolos, então, depois de ter descoberto tudo? Mu precisou de alguns minutos para ordenar quais fatos aconteceram realmente e quais eram somente fruto da sua imaginação, suando frio só de pensar quais deles poderiam se concretizar.

Olhou para o teto, juntando forças para conseguir se levantar da cama, pois seu corpo, ou melhor, sua cabeça parecia pesar toneladas. O pior era que se sentia mais culpado não por ter simplesmente ficado com Aiolia – que era pouco mais do que um garoto e irmão de Aiolos, como sua mente fazia questão de ficar relembrando sem parar –, mas por ter gostado disso.

Isso mesmo! Era terrivelmente constrangedor admitir, mas tinha gostado de ficar com aquele adolescente insolente, o mesmo que havia visto crescer desde pouca idade. Depressivo, sim! Contudo, achava bem melhor admitir isso de uma vez do que cair em negação, o que só complicaria ainda mais a sua situação.

De forma comedida, o ariano levantou-se da cama e caminhou em direção ao espelho do outro lado do quarto. Emitiu um gemido estrangulado diante do que viu. Pelos céus, como ia esconder aquelas marcas todas até que clareassem e desaparecerem? Não havia roupa que as escondessem naquele calor e, com certeza, acabaria se descuidando em algum momento, se ficasse dependendo de cobrir o pescoço apenas com os cabelos.

_Ah, essa não! _Recordou-se de já ter sido pego desprevenido, e, ainda por cima, na frente dos gêmeos.

Falando nisso, que azar imenso! Com tanta gente que podia ter aparecido, por que logo os gêmeos? Sim, porque Mu tinha certeza de que eles tinham visto tudo o que aconteceu entre Aiolia e ele desde o momento em que deixaram a casa do mais novo. Será que tinham sido perseguidos por eles, de caso pensado, durante o trajeto? Ou, coincidentemente, tinha dado certo de saírem quase juntos da festa? Tudo estava muito estranho, era o que o tibetano achava. A única certeza era a de que Saga tinha presenciado alguma coisa, o que era a mesma coisa de dizer que Kanon também, já que eles eram como unha e carne.

Em toda a sua vida, Mu não se lembrava de já ter se sentido tão apreensivo daquele jeito. Se as reações de Aiolia eram imprevisíveis, as dos gêmeos não ficavam muito atrás. A vontade que tinha era de confrontá-los, de uma vez, para se livrar daquela angústia e para isolar-se bem longe de tudo e todos. Para ele, quanto antes a bomba explodisse, antes poderia se refugiar em algum canto inabitável da terra. Quantos problemas!

Além disso, será que Aiolia já havia acordado? Como estaria se sentindo, se é que se importava com alguma coisa? Não conseguir sequer imaginar o que o leonino poderia estar pensando tornava a situação ainda mais agonizante.

Distraiu-se dos próprios pensamentos após ouvir as vozes de Shion e Dohko se exaltarem por um minuto, como se discutissem, para sumirem rapidamente depois, como se percebessem que estavam chamando muita atenção.

Pelo jeito, não era o único que estava com algum tipo de problema, Mu pensou, voltando para cima da cama. Soltou um suspiro de puro cansaço para, algum tempo depois, ter a atenção voltada para o celular, que vibrou e emitiu um alerta sonoro. Uma mensagem havia chegado. Ficou surpreso quando viu o nome de Aiolia na tela.

_"Já devo começar a cavar?"_

O ariano precisou de alguns segundos para entender. Lembrou-se, então, da _promessa_ de Aiolia, que havia dito que o enterraria no quintal, no dia seguinte, caso se afogasse na própria culpa. Bem, tirando a insensibilidade do outro para com suas preocupações, era bom saber que ele não estava ignorando nada do ocorrido. Sem perceber, Mu esboçou um sorriso vago antes de responder que aquela era, provavelmente, uma boa ideia.

"_Caramba!_"

Foi a mensagem que recebeu de Aiolia de volta. Aliás, uma delas, porque a outra veio na sequência com um:

"_Eu beijo tão mal assim?_"

– Ahn? – fez Mu para o nada. Sério que era aquela a preocupação do garoto? Ele ali, martirizando-se pelas consequências que aquela noite traria, e o leonino apenas se preocupava com a perspectiva de beijar mal? Esses adolescentes...

_"Não é nada disso, Aiolia. Você sabe."_

Suspirou assim que enviou a resposta, esperando que o grego não a interpretasse como uma reprimenda – embora, de certa forma, fosse – e começasse a se revoltar. Entretanto, a próxima mensagem veio apenas com outra pergunta:

_"Está arrependido?"_

Mu ficou meio chateado, tendo em vista que não tinha certeza da resposta. Estava dividido. Sentia culpa, sim. Porém, tinha a sensação de que, se pudesse voltar no tempo, teria feito tudo de novo. Talvez uma coisinha ou outra diferente, mas, ainda assim...

Sentiu que estava se encrencando e enrubesceu só com a possibilidade de dizer aquilo para o leonino. Não, não seria adequado. Assim, sem saber que poderia ter simplificado um pouco a própria vida, caso tivesse sido sincero com o outro, Mu achou melhor ser evasivo:

_"Como você está?"_

Aiolia não respondeu, tampouco mandou qualquer outra mensagem, e Mu percebeu que continuaria sem saber absolutamente nada do que deveria estar se passando na cabeça do mais novo...

Sensação com a qual já estava bem familiarizado.

* * *

><p>Já Milo carregava a impressão de que nunca saberia o que vinha fazendo de errado. Pelos dias que se seguiram ao aniversário de Aiolia, o que o escorpiano mais fez foi ficar remoendo o <em>fora<em> que tomou de Camus. Não conseguia se conformar com aquilo e, muito menos, com aquele vídeo maldito que Afrodite gravara dele em um estado para lá de deplorável.

– Muito amigo você, hein, Dite? – Milo reclamou enquanto, ao seu lado, Shina via a gravação no celular meio chateada por não ter presenciado tudo ao vivo.

– Sempre! – Afrodite piscou, com um sorrisinho debochado. – Consegue entender, agora, o que tanto faz de errado?

O escorpiano arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ué, a resposta estava naquele vídeo?

Afrodite e Shina se entreolharam. A seguir, encararam Milo como se duvidassem da inteligência dele. Por sua vez, o grego os ignorou e foi assistir ao vídeo novamente, à procura da tal solução para seus problemas.

– Já entendi! – Não demorou muito para Milo exclamar todo animado. – É o álcool, né? Faltou embebedar o Camus pra _reconstruir os fatos_ direito...

– Aff... – fez Afrodite, preferindo não se dar ao trabalho de dizer de quantas formas o amigo estava ainda mais errado do que antes.

– Deixa prá lá... – disse a ariana, empolgada com a situação toda, só observando Milo se afastar com ideias tortas em mente. – Até porque vai ser bem engraçado...

Shina, obviamente, estava feliz por Milo ter resolvido explorar melhor o lado _yaoi_ da vida. Mesmo que, de vez em quando, ainda ficasse com o escorpiano, ela continuava sendo a primeira a incentivá-lo a se envolver com Camus. Esperava que desse certo, porque seria o máximo ver aqueles dois juntinhos. Até sonhava em vê-los protagonizando uma cena _lemon_...

Enquanto eles não se resolviam – com certeza pela capacidade de Milo de se enrolar bastante –, Shina resolveu dar uma chance a Seiya, o amigo de Ikki que andava atrás dela ultimamente. Estava um _pouquinho_ curiosa sobre o rapaz.

Ela nunca reparara muito no oriental até que, certo dia, o viu conversando perto demais de Shun. Para ela, formavam um casal até que bem fofo. Sim, Seiya só chamou a sua atenção quando a ariana cogitou a possibilidade do rapaz ser bissexual.

E, mesmo que não fosse, ela se divertiria muito tentando transformá-lo em um. Talvez não tanto quanto ver Aiolia e Milo discutindo e se assediando, mas sentia que Seiya tinha potencial para entretê-la. E Shina tinha certeza de que, entre o Seiya e ela, ele seria o seu _uke_.

* * *

><p>Marin, se não estivesse tentando digerir seu próprio mal-estar, teria notado aquela novidade na vida de Shina. Mas, quando acreditou estar conseguindo se desapegar um pouco de Aiolia, ficou frustrada ao se sentir chateada pelo garoto não ter dado atenção para ela durante a festa. Ok! Nem para ela nem para nenhuma outra garota em especial, ao menos.<p>

Droga! Como faria para desistir dele de uma vez?

Se a ruiva conhecesse Hyoga, eles poderiam conversar sobre aquilo, uma vez que ele estava vivenciando uma situação parecida com a dela. Ambos estavam frustrados por não conseguirem a atenção das pessoas que achavam interessantes.

Hyoga até tinha conseguido se aproximar um pouco mais de Camus, porém, apenas como um simples amigo mesmo. Só que ele queria se aproximar ainda mais, pois achava o ruivo muito intrigante com aquele jeito frio e mais maduro do que a idade dele sugeria.

No entanto, havia Milo em seu caminho.

E Hyoga não era idiota. Tentar adivinhar se o francês sentia algo a mais por Milo era impossível, mas este garoto era, definitivamente, possessivo demais em relação a Camus. E, ao próprio modo deles, os dois até pareciam muito mais amigos do que qualquer um poderia imaginar.

É! As coisas não estavam fáceis para ninguém.

Ikki era outro que, às vezes, ainda se surpreendia com o fato de ter conseguido se manter próximo a Shaka como um amigo. Ele costumava observar o indiano compenetrado em seus livros ou em suas meditações, os longos cabelos loiros sempre caindo sobre os ombros e a franja cobrindo os olhos azuis, e se espantava com sua própria capacidade de ainda não ter cedido ao desejo de agarrá-lo. Bendita força de vontade!

Não que tivesse desistido. Jamais! Desistir não fazia parte do vocabulário de Ikki. Sabia o quanto Shaka era difícil e que só estragaria qualquer progresso se investisse com mais agressividade, mas paciência também não era seu forte.

Como as coisas estavam caminhando em um ritmo lento demais para seu gosto, de vez em quando tentava ser mais incisivo, por mais que o loiro armasse uma verdadeira discussão. O engraçado, para Ikki, era que Shaka até parecia gostar das brigas que tinham, mesmo sendo o primeiro a se aborrecer quando Aiolia se intrometia nelas.

Opa! Será que Shaka estava gostando daquele grego genioso? Ikki não ficou nada feliz de sequer pensar nessa hipótese.

Pobre dele que, nessa época, mal podia imaginar o que estava prestes a acontecer.

* * *

><p>E alguns dias mais se passaram sem que Mu e Aiolia trocassem mais do que breves olhares e palavras. Pelo pouco que se esbarravam pelos locais que costumavam frequentar, até parecia que estava tudo bem. O leonino não estava agindo de forma agressiva, muito pelo contrário, continuava se comportando como um bom amigo. O ariano até ganhou um sorriso radiante e um abraço incrivelmente rápido quando enfim entregou o presente atrasado para o garoto...<p>

Todavia, Mu não tardou a perceber pequenas e sutis mudanças no comportamento do outro, que passariam despercebidas se ele não fosse muito atento. Notou que Aiolia o cumprimentava, mas logo dava um jeito de se distanciar, bem como evitava olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos. Quando o tibetano se descuidava e seu olhar observador cruzava com o do mais novo, este pestanejava, exibindo um sorriso falso, e rapidamente desviava o olhar.

Uma dessas situações aconteceu na saída da universidade. Mu estava conversando com Aldebaran e os gêmeos, todos esperando por Aiolos e Shura, quando Aiolia apareceu à procura do irmão também. Até aí, nenhuma novidade, porque cenas como aquela aconteciam com constância. O leonino cumprimentou a todos normalmente, mas, como o ariano já esperava, o garoto não o olhou diretamente e logo se afastou, preferindo ficar a alguns passos mais distantes enquanto se engajava em uma conversa com Aldebaran.

Por algum tempo, Mu ficou olhando para o outro. E teria continuado se não sentisse um arrepio correr por suas costas quando uma das mãos de Kanon se enroscou em seus cabelos, na altura da nuca, puxando-os de leve ao correr os dedos pelos seus fios compridos.

– O que foi, Mu? – o gêmeo mais novo perguntou, exibindo seu famoso sorriso libertino e perigoso. – Você parece preocupado...

– Não é nada... – respondeu, desconcertado diante daquele sorriso que ele ainda não tinha certeza se, originalmente, era de Kanon mesmo ou de Aiolia. Nem reparou pelo outro tê-lo chamado pelo nome, em vez de algum apelido, como de praxe. Antes que dissesse mais alguma coisa, sentiu o rosto enrubescer quando a mão de geminiano chegou às pontas de seus cabelos e levantou algumas mechas, aproximando-as do rosto como se pretendesse cheirá-las.

Shura e Aiolos chegaram a tempo de ver a cena. Ambos, assim como Aldebaran, olharam para Kanon com estupefação. Desde quando ele tinha algum interesse em Mu? Olharam para Saga, mas este deu de ombros, visivelmente sem ter alguma explicação para aquilo também.

Aiolia não disse nada, por mais que Mu pudesse jurar que sentiu o olhar arreliado do garoto em sua direção por alguns breves segundos. Foi muito rápido, porque quando olhou de volta, o mais novo já estava puxando Kanon pelo braço, chamando-o para irem embora logo, pois queria ver Aspros e Deuteros, os gatos dos gêmeos.

Kanon ainda piscou para Mu, deixando-se enfim ser arrastado pelo leonino. Aí, foi a vez de Aiolos ficar teatralmente aborrecido:

– Mas que irmãozinho ingrato! Você não veio aqui atrás de _mim_, que sou seu irmão amado?

E uma pequena confusão teve início. O sagitariano reclamava com o caçula e acusava Kanon de qualquer coisa; Shura mais Saga tentavam fazê-los sossegar e chamar menos a atenção; e, Aldebaran ria demais da situação toda. Já Mu, antes que uma dor de cabeça o atingisse ou alguma coisa ali sobrasse para ele, aproveitou a confusão para sair à francesa.

– Vejo vocês depois... – ainda disse, mesmo sabendo que ninguém estava ouvindo. Foi quando percebeu o olhar de soslaio que o leonino direcionou a ele, logo voltando a discutir com os outros.

E as trocas de olhares rápidas continuaram pelos dias seguintes, deixando o ariano inquieto, já que, para ele, elas diziam muito sobre o garoto. Tanto que, àquela altura, ficou claro para Mu que, assim como Aiolos e Shura, Aiolia estava querendo experimentar as possibilidades, por mais que não tivesse pedido permissão, verbal ou não, para saber _como é que era_.

Mas, calma lá! Da vez em que Aiolia disparara a falar sobre suas dúvidas, sem sequer perceber, ele mesmo não havia dito que já tinha trocado selinhos com Milo? Era para não estar mais curioso sobre aquele assunto... Se bem que selinhos não podiam ser comparados aos beijos entusiasmados que tinham compartilhado. Sim! Talvez a curiosidade residisse ali.

Diante de tal constatação, o tibetano não pôde evitar um suspiro aborrecido. Por que era sempre ele a _cobaia_? Por sinal, e quanto a Kanon, que, de uma hora para outra, começara a flertar consigo? Sem falar no fato de que nenhum dos gêmeos comentaram algo sobre o que deveriam ter visto...

– Mu? – veio a voz de Shion, cortando seus pensamentos.

– Desculpa... – murmurou, constrangido ao se dar conta de que estava ali, sentado no sofá, suspirando e resmungando coisas ininteligíveis para o livro que tinha em mãos e que, era óbvio, não estava lendo.

Poxa! Como se já não tivesse passado vergonha o bastante na frente do irmão, pois, sim, Shion não demorara nenhum pouco a notar as marcas indiscretas em seu pescoço. A sorte foi que o mais velho teve a discrição de não fazer perguntas ou comentários sobre aquilo, apenas colocando um potinho de creme nas mãos do caçula, que, de acordo com ele, estava precisando.

Mu lembrava-se de ter corado muito diante daquela situação, mas não podia estar mais agradecido tanto pelo bom senso do irmão quanto pelo creme, que vinha fazendo o milagre de camuflar seu pescoço.

Shion estreitou os olhos, observando atentamente o irmão – outra vez distraído – por um momento:

– Eu confio em você, Mu...

O mais novo o encarou um pouco apreensivo. Sabia que aquela frase implicava muitas coisas, como o fato de seu irmão saber que havia algum problema, por mais que acreditasse na sua capacidade para resolvê-lo sozinho. Havia a questão do mais velho esperar que Mu também o procurasse, sem reservas, caso concluísse que precisava de ajuda.

Shion sorriu, apertou levemente o ombro do outro e saiu flanando pela casa, falando consigo mesmo qualquer coisa sobre a demora de Dohko para terminar de se arrumar – _E ainda me chama de noiva!_

Mu chegou a sorrir para si mesmo, agradecendo mentalmente o irmão pelas palavras confortadoras, por mais breves que tivessem sido. Ele imaginava que conseguiria resolver tudo sozinho, como de costume.

Ficou a próxima meia hora pensando em como abordaria o assunto com Aiolia. Quer dizer, não era do seu feitio ficar com alguém por ficar, somente pela diversão, para depois agir normalmente como se nada de mais tivesse acontecido. Sabia que era algo bem comum, que acontecia bastante, especialmente entre os adolescentes, mas... Aquele tipo de vida não era para ele, não mesmo.

O que dizer? Quais palavras usar? Seria estranhíssimo. Tinha a impressão de que as pessoas não ficavam discutindo o que acontecia depois, já que não era nada sério, mas, no seu caso, se deixasse como estava não seria pior? Como explicar ao leonino que estava tudo errado e que só tinham complicado as próprias vidas, visto que nada daquilo era certo?

Ainda estava distraído com essas questões todas quando atendeu a porta, ao soar insistente da campainha. Era Aiolia, para o seu desconforto, que parecia bastante animado, sorrindo à guisa de cumprimento, tanto que foi entrando e perguntando pelo libriano.

Mu entreabriu os lábios, contendo um suspiro ao constatar, outra vez, que o grego não o olhava diretamente. Explicou rapidamente que Dohko e Shion estavam para sair, portanto, que a jogatina Pokémon provavelmente teria que ser adiada.

Aiolia deu um tapa na própria testa:

– Putz, é mesmo! Ele ainda tinha me avisado... – apoiou uma das mãos sob o queixo, pensativo, antes de lançar um olhar cheio de expectativas para o outro: – E você, vai sair também? – e, após receber um aceno negativo como resposta, completou: – Então, hoje é o grande dia que você vai aprender a jogar Pokémon, Mu!

O ariano ainda tentou contestar aquela ideia, mas acabou se vendo sentado sobre o tapete, com o grego ao seu lado, enquanto recebia instruções sobre aquele jogo que o garoto e seu cunhado tanto gostavam. Era a primeira vez que interagiam bastante depois do ocorrido na noite da festa de aniversário do leonino, e Mu quase desistiu da ideia de comentar qualquer coisa sobre a ocasião. A chance de haver uma revolta era sempre grande, tratando-se de Aiolia, e, pelo que parecia, eles estavam de volta à velha e_boa_ amizade que vinham mantendo até o incidente.

– Olha! – o grego exclamou, apontando alguma coisa no jogo. – Não sei por qual motivo, mas acho esse pokémon a sua cara...

Mu inclinou-se para observar o tal bichinho, chamado Espeon, que era lilás, tinha uma marca ou joia vermelha na testa e aparência meio felina. Era fofo, mas bastante... _Espetaculoso _e _feminino_.

– Não gostei da comparação – protestou, sentindo-se mais ofendido do que elogiado com aquilo e fazendo beicinho sem perceber. – O que está insinuando, hein? – perguntou, vasculhando a lista de pokémons atrás de um que se parecesse com o leonino, que gargalhava com gosto.

Dohko passou pela sala logo depois e saiu com Shion, mas não sem antes parar para zoar um pouco Aiolia, que foi comparado com um Pichu – pokémon bebê e de natureza elétrica. O libriano concordava plenamente com a comparação, para o aborrecimento do leonino, que passou a resmungar.

Um silêncio meio estanho se instalou na sala assim que o casal saiu, deixando Mu e Aiolia sozinhos.

O garoto remexeu-se, como se estivesse desconfortável, e voltou a atenção para o jogo que tinha em mãos. Foi quando o olhar de Mu analisou rapidamente a pessoa ao seu lado, voltando a se atentar a alguns detalhes como: os traços bonitos daquele rosto adolescente; os olhos claros meio escondidos pela franja bagunçada, que não expressavam sentimento algum no momento; e, os lábios avermelhados, que tinha beijado tantas vezes.

– Melhor eu ir embora também – Aiolia disse de modo repentino, a expressão cheia de contrariedade, como se o ariano fosse o culpado por sua decisão.

Mu arregalou um pouco os olhos, mais surpreso com aquela postura do que com as palavras. Será que o garoto tinha se sentido incomodado com a sua insistência em observá-lo? Suspirou e resolveu que era a melhor hora para tocar no assunto – que o perturbava até em sonhos! –, perguntando de uma vez, em voz baixa, com sua expressão mais neutra:

– Você está arrependido, não é?

Aiolia levantou-se do tapete, onde, até então, estivera sentado ao lado do outro, e apertou os punhos enquanto olhava para o teto, como se pedisse paciência ou algo assim.

Pela forma como o grego começou a trincar os dentes, passando várias vezes uma das mãos pelos cabelos, Mu ficou com a leve impressão de que ele estava pensando em como não falar algo que ferrasse as coisas de vez. Ah! Tudo sempre era complicadíssimo entre eles... Levantou-se também, massageando os sinais que possuía na testa, imaginando o que ouviria a seguir:

– Sim, estou.

A respiração de Mu falhou, fazendo com que entreabrisse um pouco os lábios, fechando-os rapidamente depois. Sim, estava chocado por ter conseguido prever algo em relação ao garoto. Mas... Sabia que aquela resposta era a esperada, lógico! Como esperaria algo diferente? Porém, apesar do choque e da sensação de desapontamento incompreensível, procurou manter a expressão serena.

– Estou tão arrependido... – Aiolia continuou, muito sério, aproximando-se de um jeito que o mais velho considerou bastante felino. – De não ter trancado aquela porta.

– Quê? – Mu perguntou, sendo tomado por uma conhecida sensação de frio no estômago, que o dominava conforme o leonino ia diminuindo o tom da voz ao, praticamente, encostar o rosto ao seu.

– Arrependido de não ter te jogado em cima da cama e... – envolveu a cintura do mais velho com as mãos, puxando-o de encontro a si, e fitou aqueles lábios rosados com uma intensidade aterrorizante.

A confusão do tibetano era quase palpável. Aiolia mudava suas atitudes tão rápido! Que brincadeira era aquela? Não conseguia acompanhar as mudanças do _jogo_ naquela velocidade. Ainda assim, conseguiu se recuperar o suficiente para encostar levemente os dedos sobre os lábios do leonino antes que estes tocassem nos seus. Mu balançou a cabeça em negativa, fazendo com que algumas mechas de seus cabelos longos se espalhassem por seus ombros, e fitou o grego com certa aflição.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, o leonino deslizou uma das mãos, que estava na cintura do mais velho, para cima até alcançar o ombro deste e tocar os fios lisos, deslizando os dedos entre eles – quase que da mesma forma como Kanon fizera na porta da universidade, quando esperavam por Aiolos e Shura.

Mu sentia que ia enlouquecer, frente às semelhanças entre as atitudes e gestos de Kanon e Aiolia. O que seria de quem ali? Enfim, aquela não era uma boa hora para pirar.

– Ehrm... Precisamos ter uma conversa bem séria, Aiolia.

Inconformado, o mais novo revirou os olhos, claramente perguntando: _"Sério mesmo? Tem que ser agora?"_, e a expressão compenetrada de Mu dizia que as respostas eram _"Sim"_. Entretanto, isso não impediu Aiolia de encostar a ponta da língua em um daqueles dedos que o silenciavam, fazendo com que o tibetano enrubescesse e afastasse a mão como se tivesse levado um choque.

O leonino insolente sorriu, mas não tentou mais beijá-lo. Apenas voltou a se afastar, dando alguns passos lentos para trás.

Por que os deuses permitiam que adolescentes fossem atraentes daquele jeito? Chegava a ser maldade! Foi o que se passou pela cabeça de Mu, que respirava fundo na tentativa de organizar os pensamentos. Fitou o grego, esperando algum sinal de concordância.

Aiolia mordeu o lábio inferior e cruzou os braços, inclinando a cabeça para um lado, mas seu celular começou a tocar antes que dissesse alguma coisa.

Que inconveniente! Mu pensou, chateado, quando o garoto fez um sinal com os dedos, indicando que precisava atender, e se afastou para perto da porta de entrada. A chamada não durou nem um minuto, mas não dava para não ficar indignado com aquele aparente descaso.

– Foi mal – disse o grego, ao desligar o celular. – Preciso ir. O Rada vai ter que dar minha aula de bateria agora. Ele disse que, mais tarde, vai sair com a Pandora – comentou, meio inconformado, abrindo a porta. – Viu como eu tinha razão quando falei que ela fazia o tipo dele? Apresentei os dois na festa e, pelo jeito, deu certo...

– Que bom para ela, mas você não está se esquecendo de nada, não?

Movendo os lábios em um "_Oh!"_ silencioso, Aiolia deu um novo tapa na própria testa. Aí, feito um raio, ele avançou para cima do tibetano e encostou as mãos no rosto deste, para beijá-lo. Como não encontrou resistência, talvez pela sua atitude inesperada, aproveitou-se da guarda baixa do ariano e tratou de deslizar a língua sobre aqueles lábios macios, logo os invadindo sem a menor hesitação. Foi tão rápido! Quando Mu começou a corresponder, cedendo ao instinto em vez da razão, Aiolia o soltou e tornou a se afastar no mesmo ritmo agitado. Mal reparou na expressão abismada do outro, ao correr até a porta.

– Mas... O que... Pelos deuses! – Mu ralhou consigo mesmo, indignado por não ter afastado o outro assim que este o beijou. – Eu estava me referindo _somente_ à conversa, Aiolia... E nada mais... – balbuciou, agora derrotado, encostando os dedos nos próprios lábios, todo vermelho e sem sair do lugar.

– Sério? Foi mal então! – simplesmente se desculpou, tal como alguém se desculpa ao esbarrar em outra pessoa sem querer. – Sobre a conversa, pode ser daqui a três horas? – perguntou, já com metade do corpo para fora da entrada. – Lá na confeitaria perto daqui?

Mal concordou com aquilo e o leonino sumiu porta afora, deixando um Mu sem reações para trás. Garoto abusado! Levou ainda alguns minutos para que reorganizasse os pensamentos e questionasse o que acabara de aceitar: Tinha marcado um _encontro_ com Aiolia? Como assim?

* * *

><p>Nesse meio tempo, Camus estava terminando a lição de francês com Milo. Era incrível, mas o grego ainda não tinha desistido. Vinha se mostrando um bom aluno, inclusive.<p>

– Ehrm... Você vai ao Meikai no sábado? – o escorpiano especulou, não querendo deixar parecer que tinha alguma coisa em mente.

– Não. Pretendo estudar.

Milo revirou os olhou. O ruivo estudava o tempo todo! Nem faria diferença se não estudasse naquele sábado.

– Bem, então _você_ deveria estudar – disse Camus com indiferença, juntando os livros para devolver às prateleiras da biblioteca.

Mesmo que se sentisse meio ofendido com aquilo, Milo tinha que concordar. A semana de provas no colégio já se aproximava e ele não era do time que ficava estudando muito, o que resultava em notas beirando à média nos finais de bimestres.

– Droga! – resmungou irritado. Como ia embebedar o ruivo assim? – Hmm... Posso estudar com você então? – perguntou, seguindo o outro pela biblioteca com os demais livros em mãos.

Camus assentiu, meio distraído com as obras que organizava exatamente no lugar de onde as tirara – àquela altura, como vivia sempre ali, a bibliotecária já confiava nele para isso.

– Valeu – disse Milo, franzindo o cenho. Sabia que o aquariano não era bom em se expressar e não era de falar muito. Nem mesmo da situação lá na festa de Aiolia. E é claro que o escorpiano se frustrava com aquela indiferença toda.

Então, como se tivesse um _insight_, o grego se tocou sobre o que tinha feito de errado da última vez... Ou, pelo menos, achou que tinha alcançado aquela compreensão. Resolveu arriscar sua suposição. Sem o menor planejamento, apenas olhou ao redor, para se certificar de que não tinha mais ninguém por perto, e puxou Camus pelos quadris até virá-lo de frente para si.

– Olha, sei que não me levou a sério, porque eu estava bêbado e tal... – começou, ainda com as mãos sobre o ruivo. – Mas eu realmente quero _tudo_ de volta.

O francês fez menção de se soltar, entretanto, no último instante lançou um olhar ao redor e envolveu o pescoço do escorpiano com as mãos, como se fosse enforcá-lo, dizendo com frieza:

– Você não tem o direito de ficar me agarrando de surpresa sempre que quiser... E eu já te disse isso uma vez.

Milo abriu seu sorriso mais atraente e segurou os pulsos de Camus, puxando-o para mais perto, o que _obrigou_ o ruivo a envolver seu pescoço com os braços:

– Sim, eu lembro... – murmurou, aproximando os lábios dos do outro. – Assim como me lembro de você ter me beijado logo depois... – E lá estava a faceta mais tratante de Escorpião. – Seria um, como vocês franceses diriam, _déja vù_?

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Mas, gente... '-'

Discussão e reconciliação entre Dohko e Shion (Hmm! S2) vai ficar pra uma side, sorry... :~

Muito obrigada pelas reviews:_ Mag Prince, Orphelin's, Chibi Haru-chan17, xiforinfola_ (eu ri do "Shun cabra-macho" xDD mas nem esquente com ele, nessa fic aqui ele só faz pontinhas '-'), _Narcisa Le Fay, _ e _Svanhild_, seus lindos S2

Que tal esse capítulo? Estamos caminhando para a reta final... oo


	27. What's On Your Mind?

**Disclaimer: **A fic está acabando e continuo sem ganhar nem um centavo por escrevê-la...

**N/A:** Não é um sonho, a fic está atualizada '-' O que atrasou dessa vez foi mais minha deprê pré-fim-de-fic do que qualquer coisa, mas falo disso depois do capítulo...

Resumo do capítulo anterior, pra facilitar a vida: Mu voltou pra casa, após ficar se pegando escondido com Aiolia na festa de niver deste, e acabou sendo interceptado pelos gêmeos cheios dos planos. Depois, ficou preocupado e intrigado porque o leonino passou a ficar meio estranho consigo. Ikki anda se aproximando cada vez mais de Shaka. Aiolia voltou a beijar Mu e eles marcaram um "encontro" na confeitaria porque o ariano queria conversar sobre a situação que estão passando. Nesse meio tempo, Milo resolveu abordar Camus na biblioteca.

Agradecimentos ao _Orphelin's_, o carneiro-beta, que revisou tudo e me impediu de continuar reescrevendo o capítulo eternamente -q

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo XXVII<span>

_Talvez nós pudessémos fazer isso mais uma vez, _  
><em>Talvez nós devêssemos tentar novamente<em>  
><em>O que você tem em mente?<em>  
><strong>What's On Your Mind? - KISS<strong>

* * *

><p>Milo inclinou o rosto para o lado, como um cachorrinho confuso, quando Camus meramente arqueou uma sobrancelha ruiva e ficou ali parado, encarando-o com seus olhos de cor estranha.<p>

- Você até pode ter tudo de volta, mas só depois que deixar toda a confusão que sente de lado – o francês explicou com a voz fria e monótona, dispensando o tal _déja vù_. – Não estou disposto a ficar à mercê dessas suas vontades que vêm e vão o tempo todo.

- O que... – o grego balbuciou, ainda com as mãos na cintura do aquariano; os braços deste envolta de seu pescoço e a boca tentadoramente próxima.

- Nunca gostei de perder tempo com incertezas, Milo – continuou, soprando as palavras sobre os lábios avermelhados do loiro. – Sei muito bem o que quero e, melhor ainda, o que não quero.

Mudo perante aquelas palavras, o escorpiano ficou olhando para aquele francês ruivo e pálido, lindo mesmo com aquele fundo sem graça de livros velhos e sob a luz esmaecida da biblioteca. Milo achava que sabia o que queria. Era tudo simples, certo e fácil na teoria. Na prática, contudo, ele hesitou, travando frente à segurança sobre si mesmo que Camus demonstrava ter.

E aquele segundo de hesitação lhe custou muito, pois foi o suficiente para que o aquariano o soltasse, afastando-se com uma expressão indecifrável para fora da biblioteca. Milo estapeou a própria testa. Como era estúpido! Teve o impulso de seguir o outro porque, afinal, queria mais do que tudo beijá-lo naquele momento.

Porém, Milo não o seguiu naquela hora nem depois de refletir sobre as palavras que ouvira. Não seria justo com Camus. Não ainda.

O que fazer então? Sozinho não chegaria a lugar nenhum.

Foi quando encontrou a melhor pessoa para ajudá-lo naquela situação: Seu irmão mais velho de consideração, é claro! Não Aiolia, que só faria zoá-lo pela eternidade, mas Aiolos, que além de ser compreensivo, teria algo de bom para lhe dizer.

Por sorte, ao chegar à casa dos irmãos Ai-Ai, como diria Kanon, ele encontrou o leonino distraído na garagem, treinando em sua bateria enquanto seguia as instruções de Radamanthys, que estava logo ao seu lado, sombrio como sempre. Aiolia assentiu quando foi questionado sobre o paradeiro do sagitariano, voltando a golpear o instrumento em seguida.

A vida inteira de amizade dava a Milo a liberdade para adentrar a casa, subir as escadas e abrir a porta do quarto de Aiolos de supetão, sem pensar muito. O máximo que já tinha acontecido, uma vez ou outra, era ter encontrado o sagitariano só de toalha.

Agora, Milo não tinha muito certeza se era mais ou menos estranho encontrá-lo seminu ou naquela situação – leia-se: sentado na cama com Shura dormindo com a cabeça apoiada sobre suas pernas.

Aiolos o fitou com uma surpresa que, rapidamente, se desfez em uma expressão aliviada. Tinha se esquecido de trancar a porta. Ainda bem que não era Aiolia.

- Olá – fez o grego mais velho, exibindo um sorriso despreocupado para Milo, que caiu em si e corou, balbuciando desculpas desconexas ao mesmo tempo em que se retirava. – Hey, volta aqui! Veio falar comigo, não foi?

Milo fez que sim, quase rindo quando Aiolos fez menção de se levantar, mas teve as pernas envolvidas com mais determinação por um Shura ainda adormecido. O sagitariano cruzou os braços, fitando, de forma contrariada, aquele que lhe impedia de levantar-se. Depois, seu sorriso tornou-se gentil e ele, aos poucos, desvencilhou-se do outro com cuidado, tanto que o capricorniano nem sequer ameaçou acordar.

- E ainda diz que _eu_ durmo que nem pedra... – Aiolos comentou, revirando os olhos claros ao puxar o garoto a fim de irem para a sala.

- Mudou de ideia, hein? – Milo especulou já recuperado da surpresa e com um tom malicioso.

O sagitariano deu de ombros. Ora! Milo, que estava na casa do Mu no dia em que voltaram do campeonato, ouviu bem quando Kanon disse que ninguém falava _não_ a Shura. Fazer o quê? Era a mais pura verdade! Embora – e essa parte ele não contou ao garoto e a mais ninguém – o caminho para chegarem até a situação atual entre eles tivesse sido meio... Melhor mudar de assunto.

Milo sentiu-se satisfeito pelo mais velho não tentar enrolá-lo com um _não é o que você está pensando, eu posso explicar, _seguido por alguma desculpa esfarrapada na vã tentativa de disfarçar o óbvio.

- E o Aiolia? Ele já sabe?

- Nem pensar! – Aiolos exclamou, pela primeira vez demonstrando algum constrangimento. – Ainda tenho que falar com ele, ahn, você sabe como ele é...

O escorpiano sabia e não queria estar por perto quando Aiolos contasse. Podia imaginar muito bem o caos que a novidade desencadearia. Enfim, o sagitariano mudou de assunto com extrema facilidade e Milo se viu contando todo o seu grande problema, ou seja, aquela _coisa_ mal resolvida com Camus.

Ah! Como Aiolos foi perfeito naquele momento, atencioso e compreensivo, deixando toda a sua veia dramática abandonada enquanto pestanejava por detrás da franja castanha. Nenhuma cena, nenhuma piadinha. E quando, por fim, Aiolos disse que entendia como o garoto se sentia, toda a confusão e o receio de Milo tornaram-se bem menores. Ele sabia que o outro estava dizendo a verdade, em vez de apenas tentar confortá-lo da boca para fora.

- E como você teve certeza do que queria?

- Sinceramente? – o sagitariano suspirou, olhando para cima. – Não sei mesmo. Ele já fazia parte do meu dia a dia, estava sempre lá por mim. Aí, acabei me perguntando, _bom_, _por que não?_ É o Shura! De qualquer jeito, ele não ia desistir e sabe ser muito persuasivo quando quer. Vamos ver no que é que vai dar. Ainda tenho coisas a resolver, tipo contar ao meu irmão. Não vai ser fácil, nem com ele nem com ninguém, mas...

- Pronto! – exclamou Aiolia, entrando na sala como se tivesse sido chamado, todo elétrico e com a regata encharcada de suor.

Aiolos só teve tempo para coçar a cabeça e murmurar um pedido de desculpas para o escorpiano, pois, de acordo com ele mesmo, não tinha dito nada de muito útil para ajudá-lo. Milo, por sua vez, sorriu, afirmando que o mais velho estava totalmente enganado, visto que tinha lhe ajudado bastante.

- O que estão conspirando aí? – Aiolia reclamou, chegando mais perto da dupla sentada no sofá, a conhecida manchinha vermelha de ciúmes em seu olhar.

- Nada! – Milo exclamou feliz. – Seu irmão é lindo e perfeito e eu o amo, só isso... – dito isto, estalou um beijo no rosto do sagitariano e atravessou a sala, correndo rumo à cozinha antes que Aiolia lhe acertasse um chute.

Balançando negativamente a cabeça, por causa dos resmungos do irmão, Aiolos voltou para o quarto. Distraído como estava, quase enfartou quando foi puxado pela cintura tão logo fechou a porta, a voz sempre baixa e grave de Shura murmurando uma pergunta ininteligível em seu ouvido, o que fez com que sentisse um arrepio correr pela sua coluna.

- Hey, é melhor descermos. A aula de bateria já acabou, o que quer dizer que logo meu irmão vai aparecer aqui e... por que você está trancando a porta?

- Ele vai ficar quase uma hora no banho, então, mantenha a calma – Shura replicou, empurrando-o para que se deitasse na cama.

Geralmente era assim mesmo, Aiolos considerou, mas... mas...

... Shura não deu a menor atenção, mais interessado em deslizar as mãos por debaixo da camiseta do grego, traçando o caminho dos músculos daquele abdômen bem definido.

Aiolos começou um de seus dramas sem sentido, sabendo que era inútil assim que o espanhol umedeceu rapidamente o próprio lábio inferior e avançou sobre sua boca, calando-o de uma vez.

* * *

><p>E foi calado que Mu se sentou frente a um comportado Aiolia na confeitaria, naquele início de noite quente como os lábios macios do garoto, que ainda pareciam queimar sobre sua pele toda vez que olhava as marcas roxas que desapareciam lentamente em seu pescoço.<p>

Sim, estranhou a pontualidade do leonino, pois ele conhecia pouquíssimas pessoas que chegavam no horário marcado aos compromissos e Aiolia, definitivamente, não era uma delas. Assim, ficou bastante surpreso quando chegou ao local e o viu por lá.

Aiolia voltou aquele seu sorriso torto e dúbio para o outro como se este estivesse ali o tempo todo. Aliás, como se, até então, não estivesse usando o bendito sorriso para flertar com uma garçonete loira que Mu achou estranhamente familiar.

Ela devia ser nova por ali e escondia metade do rosto corado atrás da bandeja, que tinha em mãos, conforme conversava sobre qualquer coisa com aquele grego atrevido. Mu não podia culpá-la por isso. Era uma mocinha educada e solícita, mas que ele mal percebeu se afastar, porque se pegou analisando Aiolia com mais atenção. Ficou satisfeito ao notar que não era o único que se preocupara em se arrumar com cuidado para aquele _encontro_. Aiolia estava um absurdo de tão lindo e perfumado.

- Ahn... – balbuciou, percebendo que já estava encarando o mais novo por um bom tempo. Se bem que estava sendo encarado também e com muito menos pudor. Acabou comentando a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente: – A garçonete nova não me é estranha.

- Ah, Esmeralda é o Shun com peitos – Aiolia replicou distraído, começando a olhar o pequeno cardápio. – _Ex_-_qualquer_-_coisa_ do Ikki. Não é à toa que não deu em nada. Deve ter sido meio estranho pegar alguém que é a cara do irmão, né?

Mu assentiu em silêncio, por mais que achasse exagerada a comparação feita pelo outro. De qualquer forma, estavam ali por causa de sua ideia de conversar, portanto, deveria começar a falar o que queria de uma vez. Só que eram tantas coisas em sua cabeça que ele só conseguiu expirar com força na medida em que torcia e retorcia a ponta da trança entre os dedos.

O que foi como se tivesse emitido algum sinal, porque Aiolia levantou rapidamente a cabeça – abandonando o menu de doces –, apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, o rosto sobre as mãos e passou a fitar o mais velho com muita atenção.

Seu olhar foi mais do que o suficiente para desconcertar Mu, que, àquela altura, tinha certeza de que Aiolia sabia o efeito que lhe causava e, pior, que gostava disso.

- Eu só queria compreender o que houve dessa vez... – o mais velho começou em voz baixa, ciente de que havia algumas pessoas sentadas nas outras mesas que, talvez, pudessem ouvir qualquer coisa por descuido seu. – Tudo ia bem até, ehrm, sua festa de aniversário. Depois _daquilo_, você começou a me evitar e eu achei que estivesse arrependido, mas já deixou claro hoje que não está... – explicou, lembrando-se do beijo que ganhara algumas horas antes.

Aiolia mordiscou o lábio inferior e soltou uma risadinha rápida:

- É claro! Se eu ficasse perto de você, ou te olhando muito, teria te atacado em público mesmo, de um jeito que você estaria morto de vergonha – deu uma piscadela para o outro. – Vê como eu pensei no seu bem?

Mu arregalou os olhos esverdeados. Não tinha pensado naquela possibilidade, obviamente. Agora, no entanto, as coisas faziam sentido, uma vez que aquilo se encaixava com o que o grego havia dito mais cedo sobre ter se arrependido apenas por _não_ ter feito determinadas coisas na supracitada festa. Certo, então Aiolia tinha apreciado a experiência e, pelo jeito, estava disposto a repeti-la. Resumindo, tinha, mais uma vez, se preocupado desnecessariamente durante aquela semana.

- Você podia ter me dito isso antes! – reclamou inconformado. Poxa, já estava achando que o garoto voltara aos seus surtos de personalidade de alguns meses antes.

- Foi mal, foi mal! – disse, com um sorrisinho culpado. – Achei que era óbvio, sei lá...

- Aiolia, grave bem o que vou dizer – inclinou-se sobre a mesa também, assumindo uma postura mais séria: – _Nada_ é óbvio quando se trata de você. Nunca! – e finalizou com um peteleco na testa do mais novo, endireitando-se novamente sobre a cadeira.

- _Aw!_ – Aiolia exclamou, massageando a testa antes de fazer um gesto para que a garçonete se aproximasse. – Já disse, foi mal! – insistiu e se virou para Esmeralda, pedindo uma grande variedade de doces com nomes rebuscados e repletos de calorias.

O ariano franziu levemente o cenho diante do pedido do mais novo. Era tanto açúcar que acabou pedindo um simples café para si mesmo.

- Bleh... – fez o grego quando ficaram a sós de novo. – Só café puro? Sua boca vai ficar toda amarga, assim não dá...

- Espero que venha bem forte e amargo – replicou contrariado, entendendo muito bem o que ficou implícito nas palavras do outro. Francamente, quanta prepotência! – Desse jeito, você faz as coisas parecerem simples... – Mu constatou, retomando a conversa.

- Aff, elas são simples, você que complica! – Aiolia revirou os olhos, empertigando-se na cadeira. – Eu queria, você queria, _simples assim_. Desencana, Mu! Não é como se eu tivesse te pedido em casamento ou algo assim.

Na verdade, Aiolia não tinha pedido nada mesmo, Mu pensou amuado. O mais novo já chegara fazendo o que queria... Certo, o que ambos queriam, mas... Bem! Podia ter sido qualquer outro e, no entanto, havia sido ele _a vítima_.

- Por que _eu_? – indagou num murmúrio quase inaudível.

Aiolia arqueou uma sobrancelha, como se aquela fosse a pergunta mais descabida do mundo, e respondeu dando de ombros:

- E por que _não _você?

Abrindo e fechando a boca num instante, Mu balançou a cabeça. Daquele jeito, acabariam em algum joguinho sinistro e duvidoso composto por meias palavras, se não por meias verdades. E muita coisa subentendida também. Não, não podia ser assim. Não lhe restavam energias para isso. Longos anos tentando entender, em vão, as mudanças de atitude de Aiolia tinham lhe esgotado. Mecanicamente, começou pelo óbvio:

- Você sabe-...

- Ah, sim – o leonino interrompeu impaciente –, minha idade, _mimimi_, o Aiolos, blábláblá... Não acredito que você ainda tá nessa. Seus argumentos são inválidos, sabe? Eu já te falei isso. Eu não sei _por que você_. Caramba, você me irrita e me atrai, sei lá!

Aiolia continuou repetindo seu "sei lá" para si mesmo e Mu não ousou interromper aquela exasperação. Nunca conseguira entender direito o motivo da irritação, mas... A atração era recíproca. E, ao que tudo indicava, bem evidente.

Quando a mocinha voltou com os pedidos, Mu tornou a ignorá-la, mesmo que sem intenção. Retorcia a ponta da trança sobre a perna pensativamente. Contudo, foi impossível não sorrir quando o leonino lançou um olhar extasiado sobre os doces e passou a comê-los com entusiasmo.

- Bem... – Mu tentou recomeçar, provando seu café forte, mas quase engasgou quando sentiu um joelho do grego se encostar ao seu. Tudo bem que havia uma toalha sobre a mesa circular, mas, ainda assim, o ariano lançou um olhar preocupado ao redor. Por precaução, afastou a perna um pouco para o lado, fugindo do contato. – Não faça-...

- O quê? – Aiolia interrompeu com aparente inocência, afastando uma mecha cor de mel que lhe cobria um dos olhos. – _Isso?_ – deslizou um pouco para frente na cadeira e prendeu um joelho do tibetano entre os seus, soltando aquela risadinha característica.

Mu levantou os olhos para aquele adolescente inconsequente. E lá estava Aiolia com seu sorriso petulante, olhando-o com curiosidade.

- _Aiolia..._

- Hey – exclamou de súbito, soltando-o antes que viesse algum protesto –, como as marcas sumiram tão rápido? – o grego quis saber, movendo a cadeira para o lado do ariano a fim de observá-lo melhor. Seus dedos afastaram algumas mechas de cabelo do pescoço do outro, esbarrando na pele pálida de leve.

Quando o perfume do leonino invadiu o ar ao seu redor com mais intensidade, abalando seus nervos e convicções, Mu sentiu o rosto arder. Achou que fosse passar mal de tanto constrangimento ali mesmo. Aiolia era louco? Havia outras pessoas ao redor! Rapidamente, cobriu o pescoço com uma das mãos, esquivando-se, e contou, num murmúrio apressado, sobre o creme que Shion lhe arrumara para dar um jeito naqueles hematomas indiscretos.

- Hmm... – fez o mais novo, deslizando a mão ao longo da trança comprida.

- Olha, vamos continu-... Ah! – exclamou, quando o grego alcançou o fim de sua trança e apertou sua coxa, deslizando a mão até seu joelho com firmeza, mas bem devagar. – Ahn... – balbuciou perdido, indignado quando seu corpo resolveu responder ao contato com arrepios por todo ele. Pelos céus! Podia sentir tão bem o calor daquela mão atrevida através do tecido da calça que, sem perceber, fechou os olhos e prendeu a respiração por um instante.

Aiolia observava as reações alheia com interesse. Ver o ariano corado e desconexo daquele jeito, com o fôlego alterado por causa de seus toques, era incrível. Não havia tido tempo para apreciá-lo daquele jeito na festa, pois a correria para não serem vistos juntos atrapalhara muitas coisas.

- Não é simples... – Mu se ouviu repetindo chateado, esforçando-se para soar firme ao interceptar a mão de Aiolia com a sua, quando este resolveu subi-la pela parte interna de sua coxa. Estava ali, _sofrendo_ com o contato, e o leonino naquela aparente indiferença? Injustiça! – Você está sendo insensível para com as minhas preocupações.

Um muxoxo impaciente foi toda a resposta que Aiolia proferiu por um momento. Mu pensava demais. Preocupava-se sem razão. As coisas eram tão simples! Ambos queriam a mesma coisa e o resto era perda de tempo.

- Saca só, Mu... – explicou, incerto e inquieto, movendo o polegar contra a palma da mão que prendia a sua debaixo da mesa. – Assim parece que estamos tendo uma _discussão de relacionamento_. E isso não faz sentido. Não por essas coisas que você diz. Muito menos agora, quando não existe um relacionamento.

Aquele comentário fez com que Mu soltasse a mão do mais novo, afastando-a de si, e o fitasse com o máximo de seriedade que pôde, para não dizer chateação. Pelo jeito, era inútil conversarem. Aiolia era genioso e muito novo para se preocupar com a situação complexa que estavam enfrentando.

Mal sabia ele que sentiria falta daquele Aiolia mais tarde.

- Certo – começou, com a voz perfeitamente controlada, voltando a ser capaz de dominar as próprias emoções. – O que você quer?

- Agora? – Aiolia replicou, desatento ao tom do mais velho. – Desfazer essa sua trança... – arriscou, mas se arrependeu depois do olhar estreito, digno de Shion, que recebeu, acrescentando ligeiro: – Não sei, já disse. Foi tão agitado na festa que... – parou e bufou, como se estivesse muito cansado. – Seu problema, Mu, é que você olha pra mim e ainda vê o garotinho de oito anos. Mesmo que eu já seja mais alto do que você...

- Bem...

- Deixa eu te mostrar – o grego mordiscou o lábio inferior, piscando com uma malícia que devia ser proibida em menores de idade: – o quanto eu cresci...

Como se tivesse levado um choque, Mu estremeceu na cadeira ao sentir Aiolia apertar novamente sua coxa, com o dobro de pressão e vontade. Entreabriu os lábios, sentindo uma estranha ansiedade deslizar por seu corpo, um forte rubor espalhando-se em sua pele. Lançou um olhar atordoado ao redor, constatando que a confeitaria já estava quase vazia. Há quanto tempo estavam ali mesmo?

- Hey, que tal você fazer aquilo de novo? – Aiolia sugeriu baixinho, soltando-o sem pressa, bem tranquilo. – Deixar de pensar um pouco, como fez aquela noite? Aí, talvez eu descubra a resposta que você procura... – ao dizer isso ele não sorriu malicioso, apenas empurrou na direção do mais velho o pratinho com o único doce que restara. Levantou-se e foi acertar a conta com Esmeralda.

Mu ficou ali, sentado, encarando a sobremesa. Não queria pensar mais em nada daquilo. Aliás, não havia o que pensar, só havia uma alternativa lógica e racional: Acabar com aquela situação problemática de uma vez.

No entanto, havia o doce de aparência tão caprichada e saborosa parado ali e lhe oferecendo aquela oportunidade tentadora. Era como um convite. Um desafio. A xícara de café, aquele tão forte e amargo, logo ao lado como uma última tábua de salvação. Mu sabia que tinha uma escolha segura. _Coloque um ponto final._ Ainda assim... Qual seria a descoberta de Aiolia? E como viveria naquela incerteza eterna do _e se...?_ Era tarde demais e Mu fez sua escolha. _Reticências..._ Sentiu o estômago gelado e a pulsação acelerar. Mas o desafio era mesmo saboroso.

Nunca soube precisar como chegaram até a sua casa tão depressa. Graças aos deuses, Shion e Dohko ainda não haviam voltado. Os olhos do leonino faiscavam com tanta determinação que Mu se sentiu a caça da noite, principalmente quando, assim que entraram, Aiolia o encurralou ali mesmo, contra a porta, daquele jeito felino tão provocante.

Também não saberia dizer exatamente em qual momento o grego desfizera sua trança; os dedos ágeis libertando suas mechas compridas enquanto deslizava a outra mão pela lateral de seu abdômen. Nesse momento, Mu já tinha fechado os olhos, concentrado no calor que os lábios de Aiolia espalhavam por sua pele – em especial, no trajeto que ele fez da sua mandíbula até o lóbulo da sua orelha, mordiscando-o e fazendo com que sua respiração falhasse.

Enquanto isso, suas próprias mãos continuavam comportadas na nuca do leonino, fazendo carícias tímidas entre aqueles cabelos bagunçados. Bom! Foi assim até Aiolia atacar seus lábios com beijos impacientes e exigentes, aqueles que lhe eram característicos; a boca tão adocicada e voraz que Mu ousou estender os toques para as costas do garoto, arranhando-lhe, de forma leve, a pele macia – como descobrira, durante a festa, que fazia o outro se arrepiar inteiro.

Aiolia apertou os quadris estreitos do ariano com tanta vontade que deixou marcas. Seu corpo pressionando o dele cada vez mais, sem parar com os beijos e mordidas naqueles lábios rosados – exceto para sugerir que Mu tirasse aquele creme do pescoço, coisa que o tibetano se recusou a fazer, alegando que já não havia espaço em sua garganta para novos hematomas.

Mu começou a rir e a contorcer-se quando o leonino moveu os dedos sobre seu abdômen, fazendo-lhe cócegas como forma de vingança por sua resolução. Aiolia definitivamente fazia as coisas parecerem simples, pensou, abraçando-o pela cintura e apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele. Incrível como era reconfortante ficar daquele jeito com o mais novo, apenas abraçados, algo que queria ter feito desde a festa, mas que havia sido impossível em meio à correria em que ficaram.

O momento não durou muito – graças à impaciência de Aiolia, que logo começou a deslizar as mãos por debaixo da camisa do ariano, subindo e descendo pela coluna deste com bastante entusiasmo –, mas a sensação de que tudo estava certo e nada mais importava perdurou. Sim, a mesma sensação que tivera na festa e que julgava ser impossível de ser experimentada novamente. Aquela idealização estranha e preocupante.

Dessa vez, porém, a sensação continuou mesmo depois que Shion e Dohko chegaram, o que fez com que Aiolia lhe roubasse os últimos beijos com pressa antes de partir sorrindo para a dupla recém-chegada, dizendo a eles que Mu era um ótimo jogador de Pokémon.

E a sensação continuou lá enquanto Dohko piscava divertido para Mu e Shion apenas o olhava como se tivesse captando alguma _coisa diferente_ no ar.

Assim, foi contagiado por aquele sentimento que transbordava de dentro de si, que tudo começou de uma vez por todas... Que Mu resolveu ceder aos apelos de Aiolia e, o mais importante, aos seus próprios.

* * *

><p>Shina bem que queria que qualquer coisa interessante começasse. Os dias andavam amenos demais para seu gosto. Onde estava seu precioso <em>yaoi<em> diário? Milo e Aiolia não andavam se provocando ultimamente. O primeiro parecia estar tramando algo, concentrado em só os deuses sabiam o quê. O segundo parecia atordoado, uma bomba de energia prestes a explodir, incapaz de parar quieto mesmo durante as aulas.

Seiya era um que não queria nem ouvir falar daquela _safadeza_. Afrodite, então, era uma estátua fria e inacessível no que dizia respeito às intimidades que compartilhava com Máscara da Morte. Camus era outro que não deixava brechas para uma aproximação. Suas esperanças se voltavam para Ikki e Shaka – pois, sim, ela já estava sabendo do beijo que o oriental roubara do virginiano –, mas se estava _rolando algo a mais_ entre aqueles dois, bem, era difícil de dizer. Eles eram muito discretos, ou não tinha nada acontecendo mesmo e o tal beijo não passava de especulação.

- Vocês estão perdendo um tempo precioso! – Shina exclamou para Milo e Aiolia no meio do intervalo, os três sozinhos em um canto qualquer da quadra enquanto os demais amigos não apareciam. – _Yaoi_ é vida, gente!

O leonino sorriu largamente para ela:

- E _yuri_? Por que você nunca fala de _yuri_?

- Fala sério! De peitos, na minha vida, já bastam os meus, okay? – Shina replicou, beliscando o escorpiano quando este comentou que, por sinal, eram belos peitos. – Não mudem de assunto. Pensem bem, tá cheio de casais _yaoi_ à nossa volta...

- Cheio onde? – Milo quis saber, brincando, distraído, com um de seus longos cachos dourados. – Só tem o Shion e o Dohko. O Máscara e o Dite não contam, são uma bizarrice à parte... – naturalmente, sabia que havia mais um, embora ainda não pudesse mencioná-lo diante do leonino.

- Ok, ok – Shina continuou, imperturbável: – Tem vários caras que demonstraram inclinações ao _yaoi_. Sabem o que isso significa?

- Que estamos na _gaylândia_? – Aiolia arriscou, fingindo interesse, o que causou risos em Milo.

- Não, sua besta! – Shina deu um tabefe no topo da cabeça dele. – Significa que _yaoi_ é muito bom! É que vocês não provaram _tudo_ ainda, por isso não concordam comigo...

Os dois tiveram receio em perguntar o que, precisamente, aquilo queria dizer, mas não foi necessário. A garota fez questão de explicar em tom conspiratório:

- _Lemon_, é isso que falta!

Milo engasgou com a própria saliva, tossindo tanto que Aiolia precisou dar uns tapas em suas costas. Passado o susto inicial, os dois começaram a protestar, reclamando que a garota estava tão louca que precisava ser internada, sem dizer que já tinham dito que nunca seriam _ukes_ de ninguém.

Shina distribuiu novos tabefes. Ora, que fossem _semes_ então!

- Eu ajudo vocês a encontrarem _ukes_ bem bonitinhos... – prontificou-se empolgada. – Tipo, sei lá! O que acham do Alberich da classe do Ikki?

- Aquele ruivo chatíssimo e todo metido? – Aiolia franziu o cenho em desgosto. – Nem ferrando!

- Concordo! Fresco por fresco, seria melhor o Misty então... – Milo opinou, sem saber por que diabos estava entrando naquela onda da italiana. – Não, esquece! É outro que deve ser cheio dos _nhenhenhéns_ na cama...

- Hmm... Tem o Shun, que é bem fofo – Shina tentou, ganhando olhares descrentes em troca. – Tá, entendi, o Ikki arrancaria o couro de vocês... Hmm... Shaka?

Aiolia e Milo se entreolharam. _Nunca!_ Shaka e seus _não me toques _eram o cúmulo do azedume e Ikki também os esfolaria vivos.

- Verdade, sem falar que... – Shina pôs-se a pensar alto, um tanto incerta: – Acho que o Shaka é _seme_...

Silêncio. Um perturbador momento de puro silêncio.

Os dois rapazes a encaravam com um espanto palpável. Em qual universo paralelo Shaka era _seme_? Shina encolheu os ombros. A aparência do indiano podia não ser exatamente a mais varonil, mas considerando o porte e a personalidade...

- Nem assim – Milo a interrompeu. – Me arranja aí um desses que você andou fumando, Shina, porque só isso pra explicar o que acabou de dizer – e riu mais um pouco, parando no exato momento em que a garota iria acertá-lo novamente. – Ok! Mas falando sério agora, eu sempre achei que o Shaka era assexuado ou algum tipo de _uke_ que se faz de santinho, mas que conhece todo o Kama Sutra de cor...

- Até porque – Aiolia complementou, rindo também – se o Shaka for _seme_, o Ikki automaticamente viraria o _uke_, né? Imagina o Ikki sentado no colo dele, rebolando e gemendo _me possua, Shaka, bem forte!_ Hahaha, não dá!

Eles só não continuaram rindo e dizendo mais bobagens porque Shina tratou de voltar ao assunto que realmente importava:

- Esqueçam o Shaka! Vamos lá, que tal o Myu, da turma do Ikki também?

- Nah, muito... _colorido_ – Milo contestou, sem se dar ao trabalho de explicar que crítica mais sem sentido era aquela. – Mas, caramba, hein? Ikki vive rodeado de _ukes_ em potencial e foi querer logo o Shaka...

Para pentelhar mais Shina, Aiolia replicou que era porque Shaka era _seme_, o que fez com que ela distribuísse uma nova rodada de tabefes, em vez de voltar nessa questão. Depois, mesmo sob os protestos dos outros dois, continuou citando outros possíveis _ukes_ que conheciam.

Não que tenha dado certo. Mime, por exemplo, apesar de parecer uma boa opção, era cheio dos problemas. Orpheu, que ela achava ser mais um _uke_ a sair em breve do armário, acabou revelando seu namoro com uma tal de Euridice, o que parecia ser bem sério. E Afrodite, por melhor que pudesse ser, não estava exatamente disponível e tinha um temperamento terrível, sem falar que era amigo deles. Nesse meio tempo, vários outros foram citados – até alguns nem um pouco _bonitinhos_ –, por mais que todos fossem rechaçados.

- Vocês são muito seletivos, não acham? E olha que nem estão com essa bola toda, viu?! – Shina protestou aborrecida, concentrada demais para notar que eles nunca escolheriam ninguém porque simplesmente não estavam interessados em experimentar _lemon _com quem quer que fosse.

- Oh, quase que a gente esqueceu... – disse Milo, olhando de viés para o outro grego. – Tem o Mu também... – sugeriu com um sorrisinho bem suspeito.

- Nada de Mu – Aiolia respondeu automaticamente, a voz ríspida fazendo a italiana fitá-lo com desconfiança.

- Mas você já até beijou ele uma vez... – disse Milo ao acaso, referindo-se ao acontecimento do Meikai que o leonino lhe contara, sabendo que Shina pensaria que estava falando sobre o episódio da aposta de três anos atrás.

- É mesmo! – ela exclamou esperançosa, ficando pensativa em seguida: – Falando nisso, o Milo aqui ainda deu uns pegas em outro rapaz, mas você, Aiolia, só ficou nos selinhos, né? Você tá muito atrasado!

Aiolia ficou quieto até demais. Sabia que Shina estava pensando naquela aposta do passado e nos selinhos que Milo costumava lhe dar na infância. Não parecia uma boa ideia atualizá-la e, por isso, o leonino quase fulminou Milo com o olhar quando este murmurou um insinuante _será?_ para o ar.

- Não tem problema! – Shina prosseguiu, fazendo uma anotação mental sobre investigar aquela insinuação direito mais tarde. – Você faz tudo de uma vez e economiza tempo. Ah, o Mu! Ele é gentil, educado e muito bonito... E deve ser dos bons, depois de ter namorado o Shura e tudo, né?

Aiolia mordeu o lábio inferior com força, apertando os punhos até as juntas ficarem pálidas:

- Nada a ver... – murmurou desgostoso.

- Por quê? Vocês precisam experimentar pra verem o que estão perdendo... – a garota afirmou convicta. – E você, Milo, se tivesse feito desde aquela primeira noite no Meikai, não estaria nesse chove e não molha com o Camus...

O escorpiano fechou a cara, aborrecido por causa da menção ao nome do francês.

- Tá aí – Aiolia resolveu revidar, sorrindo de lado para o _pior-melhor_ amigo. – Camus seria um bom _uke_, eu acho...

- _Pode esquecer!_ – Milo esbravejou indignado, ficando vermelho em seguida.

- Oh, parece que o _Milo-chan_ já escolheu seu _u-kee_! – Shina cantarolou alegre, fingindo que não ouviu o _vá se danar_ que o escorpiano resmungou.

- Ótimo! Depois você me conta como é, tá, _Flor-do-Campo_? – Aiolia perguntou, dando corda para que Shina se esquecesse dele um pouco.

Mas é claro que Milo não podia deixar passar em branco aquela provocação. Seu espírito vingativo decidido a mirar bem no orgulho do leonino, mesmo sabendo que tinha sido o culpado por começar aquela discussão, depois de mencionar o nome do tibetano:

- Okay, _Estrela da Manhã_, é o único jeito de você saber, já que nunca conseguiria arrastar um _uke_ pra cama, né?

- _O que foi que você disse?_

Shina rapidamente pegou a ideia no ar e não perdeu tempo:

- Não deixa ele falar assim, não! Você consegue, Aiolia!

- Cara, é mais fácil eu conseguir levar todos esses _ukes_ pra cama ao mesmo tempo – o leonino afirmou, fervendo de indignação – do que você conseguir um _lemon_ com o Camus...

Milo teve o impulso de perguntar _quer apostar?_, mas lembrou-se, a tempo, de que não seria nada legal fazer uma aposta daquelas. Se o respectivo _uke_ descobrisse depois, nossa!

- Olha, não importa com quem seja, _Ai-chan_, só te digo que posso fazer. Não tenho medo ou sei lá...

- Eu também não, oras!

Shina sorria como se o Natal já tivesse chegado, trazendo-lhe os melhores presentes do mundo. Ela tinha a plena certeza de que aquela história ainda iria render bastante, animando aqueles seus dias repletos de mesmices.

E ela tinha razão, por mais que não soubesse o quanto.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** É, bem, eu devo dizer que apesar dessa história aloka de _lemon_ que a Shina começou, a fic continua sendo apenas +16, então nada de _lemons_ por aqui... '-'

Então, voltando à minha "deprê": a fic está terminando. E isso é incrível, nunca levei uma longfic tão longe e estou feliz ^^ Por outro lado, depois de dois anos me dedicando a ela, vem uma sensação de, sei lá, ter criado um filho e ele sair de casa, haha -q E não posso acabar de qualquer jeito, né? Por isso eu demoro mais, reescrevendo várias vezes e tal (esse cap aqui eu reescrevi cinco vezes antes de mandar pro carneiro-beta oo). Porque, né, quem leu todos capítulos até agora merece todo o meu capricho e dedicação até o final S2

Logo, os comentários de vocês são ainda mais importantes nesse momento, pra eu saber se as coisas estão se desenvolvendo bem e tudo S2 Assim, meus agradecimentos aos queridos que mandaram reviews e mensagens: _Tsu-baka-chan2, Mag Prince, Orphelin's e Svanhild_ S2

Desculpa a demora e feliz Páscoa! :3


	28. Delicate

**Disclaimer: **Se me pertencesse, o yaoi seria explícito e não disfarçado do jeito que é, haha -q

**N/A:** Dessa vez acho que foi rápido. Reescrevi menos 8D Obrigada ao _Orphelin's_, o carneiro-beta temperamental, pela revisão s2

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

Capítulo XXVIII

_Nós podemos nos beijar quando estivermos sozinhos,_  
><em>quando ninguém estiver olhando.<em>  
><em>Nós podemos ficar juntos em casa,<em>  
><em>quando ninguém estiver por perto.<em>  
><em>Não é que estejamos com medo,<em>  
><em>é que simplesmente isso é delicado<em>  
><strong>Delicate - Damien Rice<strong>

* * *

><p>Quando Aiolia lhe propusera que parasse de se preocupar e se deixasse levar, como fizera na festa, Mu achou que ele queria dizer <em>só mais<em> _uma_ vez. No entanto, não estava sendo assim.

Na manhã que se seguiu ao _encontro_ na confeitaria, Mu acordou surpreso consigo mesmo. Não se sentia culpado e apreensivo. Na verdade, envolvido por aquela sensação tão boa, sentia-se tranquilo.

Ou, pelo menos, foi desse jeito até Aiolia aparecer logo cedo em sua casa, aéreo e sonolento; os cabelos levemente úmidos pelo banho matinal; esfregando os olhos entre uma piscadela lânguida e outra a fim de espantar a letargia; e – _Meu Zeus, que lindo!_ – exibindo aquele sorriso arrebatador que insinuava a risada que Mu gostava tanto de ouvir.

O ariano mal tinha fechado a porta quando Aiolia levou uma das mãos ao seu queixo e lhe deu um beijo estranhamente suave, sem a impaciência típica. Com certeza por causa do sono. Era muito cedo. Shion saíra para trabalhar cinco minutos antes e Mu faria o mesmo em menos de meia hora – mas não chegou a questionar como Aiolia sabia que estaria sozinho naquele curto espaço de tempo.

- Ahn, você não deveria estar no colégio uma hora dessas? – Mu perguntou, distanciando-se com esforço. Olhar para o uniforme que o leonino usava foi o que abalou um pouco sua tranquilidade. Ele era um colegial ainda.

Aiolia anuiu, sem o menor sinal de culpa por estar matando a primeira aula. Afinal, justificou, estaria dormindo sobre a carteira àquela hora. Assim, parecia muito melhor aproveitar aquele tempo de outra forma.

- Quer que eu tire? – sugeriu, esboçando seu sorrisinho torto, adivinhando o que se passava na cabeça do ariano pela forma apreensiva como este olhava para seu uniforme.

- Quê? – Mu replicou atrasado, pois o grego já tinha tirado a jaqueta e se preparava para arrancar a camiseta também. – Não, não! – insistiu rapidamente, tratando de ajeitar a barra da camiseta daquele inconsequente de volta ao lugar.

- Osh, você já me viu sem camisa, Mu! Tem algo de errado com meu corpo?

- Não, é que...

O tibetano ficou pensativo, distraindo-se ao deslizar a ponta do dedo indicador por aquele abdômen delineado pela prática constante de esportes. Ah, seria tão mais fácil se Aiolia tivesse uma aparência mais infantil, ou se suas idades fossem mais próximas. Poxa! Nunca teria se atraído e se enfiado naquela situação complexa se o rapaz não fosse tão desenvolvido e sexy daquele jeito.

- Ah! – fez Mu, constrangendo-se ao perceber o que fazia quando esbarrou o dedo no cós da calça do grego. – Ehrm... – balbuciou, saindo de perto o mais rápido que pôde.

Não foi ágil o bastante, claro! Aiolia o envolveu entre os braços, rindo baixinho enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço com bastante entusiasmo. Toda a sonolência desaparecera em um instante. Foi aí que Mu se lembrou de que ainda não tinha passado o creme para cobrir as marcas que restavam. E, é óbvio, o leonino não perdeu tempo ao renová-las, alternando a pressão da língua ansiosa com mordidas sobre sua pele sensível.

Mu suprimiu um gemido que não seria exatamente de dor e encostou as mãos no rosto do mais novo, levantando-o. Tentou ler as intenções impressas naqueles olhos claros, mas não conseguiu. Sentiu-se um pouco apreensivo por isso, mas foi muito pouco, porque Aiolia tratou de distraí-lo com novos beijos, que se estenderam até o seu horário limite para sair, isto é, se não quisesse se atrasar para o estágio.

E esse foi o estilo de Aiolia naqueles primeiros dias, despreocupado e atrevido, assediando Mu a qualquer hora e em qualquer lugar que pudesse – fosse distribuindo seus beijos mais suaves pela manhã, na casa do ariano; seus beijos rápidos à tarde, na universidade, quando aparecia mais cedo do que o usual para encontrar Aiolos; e, inclusive, seus beijos ardentes no início da noite, em sua própria casa, quando Mu aparecia por lá com Aiolos e este entrava no banho. Às vezes, as três situações aconteciam até mesmo durante um único dia.

Mesmo que não tivesse jeito de ficarem a sós em algum canto mais deserto, Aiolia sempre conseguia assediá-lo de alguma forma. Mu até tentava não ceder aos pretextos que o mais novo arrumava para encontrá-lo _coincidentemente_ pelos lugares, mas, quando percebia, lá estava ele compactuando para que pudessem ficar um tempinho a mais que fosse juntos.

Porque a adrenalina e a emoção pelo fato de ser escondido conseguia ser preocupante e estimulante ao mesmo tempo. Se bem que era mais fácil do que na festa, que era cheia de gente e com poucas opções para se esconderem. De qualquer forma...

Algumas vezes, Mu queria perguntar ao mais novo se este havia encontrado alguma resposta para toda aquela conversa que tiveram na confeitaria. Ou se, no mínimo, ponderava sobre aquele assunto. Porém, Aiolia era tão bom em entretê-lo que, quando o ariano se lembrava de questioná-lo, era sempre tarde demais, pois tinham ido cada um para seu lado outra vez.

_O que você quer?_ Mu acabava murmurando a dúvida para o ar. Seu próprio coração, nessa hora, acelerava um pouquinho, como se quisesse responder, mas tudo acabava silenciado por sua mente racional.

O problema, Mu não demorou a intuir, é que a vida podia ser bastante irracional.

* * *

><p>Para Milo nada, e nem ninguém, era capaz de ser mais irracional do que Shina. Ela iria enlouquecê-lo um dia com aquelas ideias sinistras de<em> lemon<em>. Ele ali, pensando em como resolver as coisas com Camus, e ela lá, desenrolando uma lista de dicas para _os finalmentes_, convencida de que toda sua vasta bagagem cultural _yaoi_ – adquirida através de _doujinshis_, _fanfics_ e animes diversos –, lhe permitiam falar sobre o assunto com propriedade. _Assustadora!_

No momento, Milo corria sem direção pelo colégio, as mãos tapando os ouvidos, amaldiçoando o _pior melhor_ amigo por não estar consigo na hora em que a italiana maluca começou a falar aquelas sandices – em detalhes! – na sala de aula mesmo.

A força de seus protestos mentais deve ter sido grande, pois, de repente, ele trombou em Aiolia e os dois foram ao chão com tudo.

- Desgraçado! – Milo esbravejou, erguendo-se apenas o suficiente para apertar a gola da camiseta alheia. – Por que é que você não chega mais na primeira aula? Eu mal acordo e tenho que ouvir a Shina falar _daquelas coisas_ e...

O leonino ficou olhando para ele, confuso diante das palavras desconexas que vieram em seguida, como qualquer coisa incluindo _lemon_, dedos e _pontos obscuros_.

- Respira, Milo! – ordenou, esparramado no chão com o escorpiano sentado sobre sua pélvis. – E levanta daí antes que a Shina apareça e ache que estamos praticando...

- Gah! – fez Milo, levantando-se num salto ao se dar conta da situação.

Não satisfeito com a chateação do outro grego, Aiolia levantou-se também e começou a rir, dizendo que tudo se resolveria se o escorpiano se conformasse de uma vez com a condição de _uke_:

- Aí, eu pegaria você e a Shina ia parar com essa história de _lemon_... – concluiu, dando de ombros. – Você é uma droga de _seme_ mesmo!

Naturalmente, Milo ficou ofendidíssimo. Sobretudo, quando Aiolia jogou o óbvio em sua cara:

- Você nem precisaria correr atrás do Camus tentando conquistá-lo. Ele mesmo deixou claro que tá interessado, não? Bastava você chegar de uma vez, como um _seme_ que se preze, e pronto!

- Se fosse simples assim... – o escorpiano resmungou, cruzando os braços, todo contrariado.

- Aff... – Aiolia bufou inconformado. Como se não bastasse Mu, cheio de neuras, lhe dizendo aquilo, agora tinha que lidar com o _pior melhor_ amigo complicando as coisas do mesmo jeito? – Hey, olha quem vem aí...

Milo olhou para o final do corredor e remexeu-se desconfortável diante da aproximação de um circunspecto Camus.

O francês fitou a dupla por alguns instantes, com aquele seu _interesse_ de sempre, para depois dirigir-se ao escorpiano, explicando, com o menor número de palavras possíveis, que havia sido incumbido de localizá-lo pela professora.

- Você saiu correndo no meio da aula. Ela achou que você estava passando mal.

Milo não achou oportuno explicar o motivo de seu rompante. Somente encolheu os ombros, informando que tudo ia bem. Olhando ao redor, ficou claro que estavam muito distantes da classe, não era à toa que o ruivo demorara a encontrá-lo.

Foi então que Aiolia, o insolente, resolveu perguntar a Camus – com seu sorriso mais charmoso – se eles poderiam _dar uma volta_ qualquer dia desses, caso o francês se cansasse da lerdeza colossal do escorpiano.

-_ O quê? _– Milo indignou-se, mas ninguém se importou.

Camus piscou lentamente, olhando para o leonino com atenção. Ele certamente não tinha levado aquela proposta a sério, mas o mero esboço de sorriso que se formou em seus lábios, antes que se virasse para voltar à sala de aula, foi o suficiente para Milo querer encher o outro grego de porradas.

- _Whoa_, acho que tenho alguma chance, hein, _Tortinha de Maçã_? – Aiolia ainda provocou, pronto para se desviar de algum eventual golpe.

Contudo, toda a irritação do escorpiano desapareceu de súbito, dando lugar a uma chateação visível e alarmante:

- Como você consegue?

- Credo, Milo, era brincadeira! O Camus fez aquele _fantasma-de-sorriso_ porque entendeu que eu só quis te alfinetar, pra ver se você reage...

- Eu sei – replicou inexpressivo. – O que eu quero saber é como você consegue encarar essas coisas com tanta naturalidade?

Chegava a ser espantosa a forma como Aiolia não se incomodava nem ficava vagamente preocupado com nada daquilo. Tinha dado um selinho em Shaka e beijado Mu por vontade própria e sequer tivera alguma crise com sua identidade sexual. Não dava a mínima para as bestagens de Shina, chegando até a deixá-la mais maníaca ao flertar com alguns daqueles prováveis _ukes_ – e, muito menos, importava-se com o que eles imaginariam ou poderiam comentar a seu respeito.

- Hmm... – fez Aiolia, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Sei lá! Você sabe que sou impulsivo, que não fico pensando nas consequências antes de agir. É aquilo que o Kanon diz sobre a vida ser muito curta e tal. Se eu for ficar me preocupando igual a você e o... ahn, digo, se eu fosse ficar nessas neuras aí, não conseguiria fazer nada.

- Acho incrível como você não se preocupa nem _depois_...

Claro que não ficava pensando depois, Aiolia refletiu. Aliás, até ficava ruminando irritação, como já fizera por causa de Mu, mas se as coisas estavam feitas, então, de que adiantaria se encher de preocupações? Apenas Marin era um caso à parte, embora, não estivesse acostumado a pensar muito nisso também.

Por sinal e em sua opinião, era o comportamento de Milo a única coisa que surpreendia. O escorpiano parecia sempre tão alegre e despreocupado, cheio de ideias doidas na cabeça, até mesmo era supersafado com a ala feminina do colégio... Quando, na verdade, era bastante preocupado e responsável em seguir suas próprias regrinhas e convenções pessoais.

- Desencana, Milo! Você não falou que vai estudar com o Camus no sábado? Então, aproveita! – incentivou, dando tapinhas nas costas do escorpiano enquanto começava a andar rumo à classe. – Eu faria isso se conseguisse arrastar um _uke bonitinho_ pro meio das árvores no Meikai...

- É mesmo? – Milo especulou, sua seriedade se dissipando em risos. – Qual deles?

- Lógico que o melhor... – Aiolia simplesmente alegou, convicto de que não diria nome nenhum mesmo sob os protestos mais ferrenhos do outro.

No entanto, aquilo não aconteceu, pois o escorpiano parou de andar e arregalou os olhos muito azuis como se tivesse acabado de descobrir o fogo:

- Sou tão estúpido!

- Concordo.

- _Quieto!_ Ele ainda não deve ter chegado lá na classe, né? – Milo questionou, mas não ficou para ouvir uma confirmação, visto que saiu em disparada pelos corredores a fim de interceptar o seu alvo.

Aiolia revirou os olhos e continuou caminhando sem pressa rumo à segunda aula, bocejando e se espreguiçando.

Camus se encontrava um pouco longe da classe quando Milo passou derrapando ao seu lado. O grego parou e voltou até ficar frente a frente com o outro, a franja loira toda bagunçada por causa da corrida, mas o fôlego de atleta o impedindo de arquejar.

- Que vontade de te dar um soco, Camus!

- ...

- Eu tinha tudo certinho, sabia o que ia fazer e tal, aquele dia na biblioteca, okay? – Milo começou, falando rápido, mas não baixo como seria prudente. – Aí, você me veio com aquela cortada inesperada...

Sem dúvidas, o escorpiano começava a se exaltar, Camus avaliou. Relanceou o olhar ao redor e se deparou com muitos alunos saindo das salas, naquele curto espaço de tempo entre a primeira e a segunda aula. Concluiu que não era uma boa ideia conversarem naquele lugar.

- Vamos à biblioteca, Milo – indicou impassível, seguindo para o destino escolhido sem esperar uma aquiescência.

Pronto, agora Milo queria dar _dois_ socos no aquariano. Todavia, o seguiu penteando a franja com os dedos e reclamando. Não queria ir à maldita biblioteca. Tirando o Meikai, era o lugar em que mais ficara ao lado de Camus. Entretanto, nunca era do jeito que queria. Pelo contrário, geralmente se desentendiam em um nível esquisito que não conseguia definir.

- Prossiga – Camus pediu ao chegarem às estantes mais distantes, mesmo que a única pessoa no lugar fosse a bibliotecária.

Milo olhou feio para ele. Já falara o que queria. Camus o fizera travar com toda aquela segurança que tinha porque o pegara de surpresa. Ponto final.

- Eu disse que quero _tudo_ de volta, mas não quero conversar agora! – garantiu, trazendo o ruivo para si pela cintura. – Ah! E nem venha me dizer que não tenho o direito de te agarrar quando eu quiser – Milo fez questão de enfatizar, aproximando-se mais – porque é inútil!

Camus entreabriu os lábios, num suspiro enfastiado, como se tentasse entender algo:

- Você-...

- Se perguntar se tenho certeza, vou te dar tanta porrada que nem sua mãe vai te reconhecer depois...

- Você – o aquariano recomeçou, sem se incomodar com a ameaça, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço do loiro – continua falando sem parar...

- Oh, droga! – Milo ainda praguejou, antes de _finalmente_ beijá-lo.

Nem parecia que tinha passado tanto tempo desde a vez em que beijara o ruivo no Meikai. A única diferença era a falta do gosto etílico. Fora isso, os lábios de Camus continuavam tão macios e seus beijos tão arrebatadores quanto Milo lembrava.

* * *

><p><em>Beijos arrebatadores <em>andavam muito constantes na vida de Mu. Porém, conforme os dias foram se transformando em semanas, ele sentiu que a apreensão que viera evitando deixar fluir, a pedido do leonino, começava a sussurrar novos problemas em seus ouvidos.

Como se não bastasse ser um adolescente, Aiolia era daqueles _bem_ cheios de vigor e hormônios fervorosos. Seus toques ficavam mais ousados, os beijos mais exigentes... Nossa! Estava mais difícil, a cada novo dia, controlar as mãos do grego.

Mas, enfim, tinha concordado em não ficar refletindo sobre aquelas coisas, recordou, voltando a si quando a risada contagiante de Aldebaran se fez ouvir. O amigo estava sentado à mesa de uma das cantinas da universidade, dobrando-se de tanto rir enquanto conversava com Aiolia – quem, naturalmente, não foi nenhuma surpresa encontrar por ali.

- O que é tão engraçado? – Mu indagou, aproximando-se da mesa e olhando de soslaio para o leonino, depois de se sentar ao lado deste.

E, estranhamente, quase podia jurar que Aiolia sabia que andara raciocinando demais antes de chegar. Ou melhor, alguma coisa no olhar desconfiado que o mais novo lhe lançou, tão logo o viu, o deixou com aquela sensação.

Estranhamento à parte, foi o próprio leonino a responder a pergunta:

- É que, a partir de hoje, as mulheres da Grécia entrarão em luto, Mu – despreocupado, Aiolia espaçou as pernas um pouco, até que a lateral de sua coxa se encostasse à do mais velho. – Deba resolveu se amarrar a uma mulher só!

Enquanto ouvia a novidade, Mu torcia uma mecha de cabelo, evitando olhar para o amigo brasileiro, mesmo que este não tivesse como perceber nada graças à mesa que escondia qualquer movimentação mais suspeita.

- Chega uma hora que a gente cansa de tanta agitação, de ficar paquerando à toa, garoto! – Aldebaran confidenciou, rindo daquela indignação. Sempre tinha vontade de apertar as bochechas de jovenzinhos cheios de ideias tortas como Aiolia.

- Não acha mais as outras gostosas, é?

- Pelo contrário, continuo achando muitas gatinhas por aí, mas é só isso. É apenas achar bonito aquilo que vejo na hora e mais nada. Quero mesmo é estar ao lado da garota que me faz sentir completo. Entende?

- Sinceramente? – Aiolia replicou, com uma expressão que indicava um _não_ gigantesco.

- Ah, é que você é muito novo. Uma hora vai encontrar uma pessoa que desestabilizará suas estruturas, aí me compreenderá.

Aiolia revirou os olhos. Aquelas palavras ecoaram como uma maldição em seu cérebro:

- Bom, se acontecer, sei quem foi que rogou a praga!

Aldebaran voltou a gargalhar com gosto enquanto o leonino balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Fico feliz por você, Aldebaran – Mu felicitou com franqueza, prendendo e soltando rapidamente a respiração quando sentiu que Aiolia apertava sua coxa. – Hmm... – murmurou em seguida, tenso, antes que o amigo resolvesse fazer alguma especulação sobre sua vida amorosa. Beliscou o pulso do grego e inquiriu como quem não quer nada: – E você, o que faz aqui tão cedo?

Aiolia desvencilhou-se do aperto e tornou a apoiar a mão sobre a perna do tibetano na maior tranquilidade, uma vez que a cantina permanecia quase vazia naquele horário e que ninguém conseguiria ver nada. Se lhe perguntassem, diria que mesas estavam entre as melhores invenções da humanidade.

- O Shura resolveu me dar uma aula extra de esgrima hoje.

E os três continuaram conversando pelos próximos minutos. Mu o tempo todo tenso com a possibilidade de o brasileiro ou qualquer outra pessoa, que passasse por lá, desconfiar de sua situação. Aiolia tinha abdicado de sua coxa, mas deslocara a mão para suas costas, quase no fim da coluna, lá deixando ela quietinha, apenas emanando calor – o que era mais que o suficiente para deixar o ariano apreensivo.

- Opa, tá na hora! – Aiolia exclamou, olhando o horário no celular. – Vejo vocês na saída... – deu uma última apalpada na perna alheia e saiu rapidamente rumo à área de esportes.

Mu apoiou o queixo sobre uma das mãos e o acompanhou com o olhar, expirando o ar com força.

- Fase complicada, né? – Aldebaran comentou. Continuava achando graça da indignação do grego sobre sua decisão de relacionar-se seriamente com alguém.

- Nem me fale... – o ariano murmurou sem refletir.

- O que há? Algum adolescente interessado em você?

Mu arregalou os olhou, corando com a possibilidade de ter deixado aquilo tão evidente.

- Acertei, pelo visto! Mas que cara é essa, Mu? Essas coisas acontecem direto, digo, de adolescentes se interessarem por pessoas da nossa idade ou mais velhas até.

- Você não acha estranho?

- Nem um pouco. Aconteceu bastante comigo nessa fase. Não se preocupe, o encanto passa rápido.

- Eh... – murmurou, tentando não demonstrar desapontamento. Aquilo era verdade, afinal.

Aldebaran, todavia, notou seu desconforto, porque tratou de acrescentar, logo em seguida, num tom mais sério:

- Agora, a história muda se você também estiver interessado...

Mu suspirou cansado, forçando um sorriso mínimo para o amigo. Sentia-se _tão _encrencado.

* * *

><p>No fundo, Aiolos pressentia que <em>encrenca<em> era uma palavra que servia para definir o que estava prestes a acontecer. Não que costumasse ter pressentimentos, mas os poucos que tivera na vida sempre se confirmaram.

- Ué, Aiolos? – chamou Aiolia, se aproximando nitidamente confuso pela presença do irmão no ginásio vazio em que praticava esgrima. – Cadê o Shura?

- Ah, mudança de planos. Tudo bem, fui eu quem pediu pra ele te dar essa aula extra. Então, vou ficar no lugar dele... – o sagitariano exibiu um sorrisinho culpado.

Aiolia arqueou as sobrancelhas. No lugar? Desde quando seu irmão entendia o suficiente de esgrima para lhe dar alguma aula?

- Não, não pra isso... Olha, vem cá... – fez um gesto com a as mãos, chamando o leonino para si como se pretendesse abraçá-lo. No entanto, quando o caçula chegou mais perto, resolveu apenas apertar-lhe os ombros.

Tinha algo mais estranho do que o normal no irmão, Aiolia concluiu desconfiado, reparando quando Aiolos mordiscou o lábio inferior, reproduzindo o gesto que sabia de longe o que significava, já que era típico seu.

- Okay! – o sagitariano começou enfim, sem soltar o outro. – Você já é bem grandinho pra eu continuar adiando isso, então, vamos conversar...

Não chegaram a tanto. Olhando para a expressão boquiaberta que o irmão fez, segundos depois, Aiolos soube que ele tinha acabado de ligar alguns pontos e chegar à conclusão mais óbvia. E quando Aiolia lançou um olhar aturdido ao redor, soube que seu pressentimento havia se confirmado.

- Você...? O Shura...?

Aiolos assentiu com seu sorriso mais alegre, tentando evitar a pontinha de inquietação que surgira em sua mente. Aiolia o encarava estático e boquiaberto.

- Escut-... – o sagitariano tentou, interrompendo-se, surpreso, quando o mais novo se livrou rispidamente de suas mãos.

- Você mentiu pra mim mesmo? Negou, na festa do meu aniversário, que algo estivesse acontecendo e agora...

- Hey, _hey!_ – exclamou Aiolos, levantando as mãos como se pedisse para que o caçula se acalmasse. – Nada disso, naquele dia nós ainda não estávamos juntos.

- Juntos...

O sagitariano bagunçou os próprios cabelos, sem entender aquela reação. Aiolia sempre pareceu achar graça de sua situação como alvo do interesse de Shura. Até chamara o espanhol de _cunhado_ no dia em que foram para o campeonato.

- Seu único protesto era... Como é mesmo a palavra? – Aiolos olhou para cima, tentando lembrar. – Ah, sim, que eu não fosse o _uke_, não é?

- _Pelo cão de Hades!_ – o leonino praguejou, horrorizado diante da possibilidade agora real daquilo acontecer. – Vocês já...?

- Não, mas... – Aiolos respirou fundo, reunindo toda sua seriedade. Se começasse a dramatizar, era capaz de piorar as coisas. – Aiolia, meu irmão, me diga qual é exatamente o problema.

Um olhar fulminante foi tudo o que o mais novo lhe deu, antes de começar a andar de um lado para o outro agitadíssimo, resmungando palavrões:

- _Porra_, ele... ele é ex do Mu!

Aiolos inclinou a cabeça para o lado em confusão. _Sim, e daí? _Se alguém deveria se incomodar, aliás, esse alguém era o tibetano, por mais que soubesse que este seria o primeiro a apoiá-lo.

O leonino rosnou de um jeito que impressionou o irmão um pouco mais. Droga! Como se não bastasse Shura ter _pegado_ o Mu, agora tinha resolvido _pegar_ seu irmão também? Era praticamente uma afronta! Tudo o que sua irritação permitiu fazer, naquele momento, foi apontar um dedo para o mais velho e declarar com ardor:

- Não importa! Shura acaba de se tornar meu _inimigo mortal_!

- _Ahn?_ – fez Aiolos, estupefato, mas Aiolia saiu do ginásio faiscando de raiva.

Raiva que duplicou quando cruzou com Shura que, para piorar, estava conversando com Mu. Passou por eles em silêncio, dispensando apenas um olhar feroz para ambos. Após alguns passos, entretanto, voltou e segurou o ariano pelo braço de forma possessiva, arrastando-o consigo.

- Por essa eu não esperava – Aiolos comentou, aparecendo logo depois, explicando o que acontecera para Shura enquanto observavam os outros dois sumirem de vista.

O espanhol até se dispôs a falar com Aiolia, se o sagitariano quisesse, mas avaliando rapidamente a sugestão e considerando o humor do irmão naquele momento, Aiolos concluiu que a ideia não era a mais apropriada. Shura não era uma pessoa de muito tato e Aiolia não era uma pessoa muito ponderada. Melhor seria dar um tempinho para o irmão digerir aquela novidade.

- Mas o que será que ele quer com o Mu?

* * *

><p>O tibetano também gostaria de saber. Aiolia o soltara tão logo saíram da universidade, mas, mesmo assim, Mu continuou o acompanhando, mais curioso do que preocupado. Demorara a acontecer, mas os anos convivendo com as mudanças bruscas de humor do mais novo, somados à situação em que estavam, tinham permitido que entendesse algumas coisas.<p>

Por exemplo, conseguia distinguir entre a verdadeira fúria terrível e a mera exasperação excêntrica do mais novo. E, naquele instante, observando-o bagunçar os cabelos, bufar e rosnar para o nada, Mu tinha certeza de que Aiolia estava apenas exasperado – o que era um bom sinal.

Porém, o grego não falou nada o trajeto inteiro até a própria casa. Apenas quando se jogou no sofá, sentando-se de qualquer jeito enquanto Mu passava pela porta de entrada, é que resolveu especular num rompante:

- _Você sabia?_

Mu nem piscou antes de entender sobre o que era indagado:

- Bem, o Shura tinha acabado de me contar quando você fez aquele _sequestro relâmpago_...

Aiolia mordeu o lábio a ponto de deixá-lo extremamente vermelho, como um morango maduro, e ficou absorto. Só reparou que o ariano estava parado de pé à sua frente, inclinado sobre si, quando sentiu a ponta do dedo dele lhe tocar suavemente por entre as sobrancelhas.

- Se continuar franzindo assim, logo vai acabar cheio de marcas de expressão... – avisou Mu, deslizando o dedo pela testa do mais novo e afastando-lhe a franja levemente dourada para o lado. – Toda essa revolta é ciúmes do Aiolos, não é?

- Aff... – Aiolia inclinou a cabeça para trás, livrando-se do toque. Mas parou de franzir o cenho, passando a exibir um bico enorme. – Você não sabe de nada, né?

- Hmm... – fez Mu, cruzando as mãos atrás das costas. Sentiu-se tão alegre, sem nenhum motivo aparente, que até ousou implicar um pouco com o rapaz: – Eu sei que, emburrado desse jeito, você está muito fofinho, serve?

- Como assim _fofinho_?! – Aiolia quis saber, superindignado. – Bebês-foca são fofinhos, Mu! Eu, não!

- Eu gosto de bebês-foca... – o tibetano murmurou desatento, desviando o olhar quando refletiu sobre a ambiguidade do que tinha dito.

Mas o grego não notou. Estava muito concentrado em seus protestos para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa. Fofinho! Estava muito além desse adjetivo bobo, muito, muito além! Mesmo se Mu tivesse dito _irresistível _ou _magnífico_ continuaria sendo pouco...

E a única coisa que o ariano fez foi rir. Não que discordasse, mas – essa era outra coisa que tinha entendido – ficar alimentando aquele ego leonino imenso não seria uma ideia muito ajuizada. Ok! Talvez rir também não fosse a melhor atitude, considerando a forma como Aiolia o puxou bruscamente.

De repente, Mu se encontrou no colo do grego, trocando beijos acalorados, bem no meio da sala da casa. Não sabia se era mais preocupante estarem em um lugar à vista de quem entrasse pela porta ou o fato de estar no colo de Aiolia, que deslizava as mãos tanto por suas costas, enroscando-as em seus longos cabelos, quanto por seu abdômen, causando-lhe arrepios sem fim.

- Ah! – Mu exclamou, levantando-se num pulo assustado quando recebeu uma bela apertada no traseiro. – Eu... Eu preciso ir... – gaguejou, praticamente correndo até a porta, porque nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais vívidos ele era capaz de se relacionar intimamente com o rapazinho audaz.

_Dezesseis anos, apenas dezesseis..._

Ao fazer menção de abrir a porta, teve um sobressalto quando Aiolia passou um braço por cima de seu ombro e espalmou uma das mãos no batente. Mu ficou imóvel, sem saber o que fazer, tendo o leonino quase encostado às suas costas.

- Você sabe o que é _lemon_, não sabe? – Aiolia praticamente ronronou no pescoço alvo do tibetano, após afastar-lhe os cabelos daquela região com a mão que tinha livre.

O vermelho-fogo que se espalhou pelas faces de Mu, combinado ao jeito como sua respiração falhou, formou uma resposta bastante eloquente. Queria sair por aquela porta e correr para longe, mas a boca sempre impaciente do leonino, atacando o lóbulo de sua orelha, impedia a tomada de alguma atitude sua que não fosse a de permanecer ali superextasiado. E tudo _piorou _quando Aiolia deslizou a mão por seu abdômen, subindo por sua pele até alcançar seu tórax para, só então, descer novamente, puxando-lhe os quadris para trás de encontro aos dele. Mu estremeceu, chocado ao se sentir pressionado pela força do _entusiasmo _daquele atrevido.

- A-Aiolia?!

Devagar e com hesitação, o mais novo afrouxou o aperto, apoiando a testa no ombro do tibetano enquanto respirava profundamente. Mu esperou longos segundos antes de se virar de frente para o outro, ofegando diante da expressão atordoada e do olhar febril que encontrou. _Por todos os deuses do Olimpo!_ Tinha concordado com os beijos e amassos leves, mas...

- _Isso_... é muito pra mim...

Mu chegou a imaginar que aquela seria a hora para alguma troca de argumentos, entretanto, estranha e felizmente, Aiolia apenas soltou sua risada característica e roubou-lhe um selinho estalado, dando alguns passos para trás com muito bom humor.

- Foi só uma _encoxadinha_, Mu!

Antes que o ariano pudesse replicar que não teve nada de _inha_, ou algo do tipo, o som da porta se abrindo fez com que o grego exclamasse um _opa!_ e saísse correndo rumo ao próprio quarto. _Ainda rindo_. Por fim, Mu contou para Aiolos, com sinceridade, que não tinha descoberto o motivo para Aiolia ter lhe arrastado daquele jeito para fora da universidade.

- Seu irmão é meio estranho... – comentou, acenando uma despedida ligeira ao cruzar a porta. Precisava ficar sozinho.

Depois daquilo, não teve como Mu não tropeçar em suas preocupações. Naquele ritmo, não poderiam levar a situação em que se mantinham por muito tempo. Se bem que não era como se Aiolia _precisasse_ _daquilo_.

Não quando havia tantas garotas em sua vida. Quase sempre tinha alguma com o grego entre o colégio e algum treino. Mu podia ver isso de vez em quando. Ele via a forma como Aiolia as guiava, segurando-as pelo frágil pulso. Quase podia vê-lo afundar os dedos distraídos nos cabelos delas, do jeito como fazia consigo.

Apesar de tudo, Mu gostava do fato de em momento algum terem fingido que as garotas não existiam. Não havia nada de concreto entre eles para que elas não existissem – mas, e se houvesse, elas desapareceriam? Acreditava que se chateava porque, ocupado com outras pessoas, Aiolia nunca encontraria uma resposta. _Só isso_.

Raciocinando friamente, nem era difícil adivinhar a resposta. Aiolia somente queria explorar a própria curiosidade e Mu era a _vítima_ escolhida – _simples assim_, como o próprio grego diria. E logo, imaginou, sua resistência em aprofundar as coisas faria o leonino procurar um novo alvo. Seria esse o ritmo natural dos acontecimentos, acreditava.

Por outro lado, e Mu compreendeu isso rápido, embora Aiolia ficasse com outras pessoas, sua lógica absurda lhe permitia indignar-se com a mera ideia de que o ariano fizesse o mesmo. Era evidente, toda vez que Kanon resolvia flertar com Mu – como vinha fazendo tinha algum tempo –, que Aiolia ficava aborrecido.

- O que você tá querendo com o Mu, Kanon? – o leonino quis saber, com seu tom mais ríspido, em uma daquelas vezes em que o grego mais velho apareceu, na hora da saída da universidade, apoiando um braço em volta dos ombros do ariano.

- Um doce se você adivinhar, Ai-chan – brincou, acrescentando diante da careta que recebeu: – Por quê? Está interessado nele, é?

Aiolia mordiscou o lábio inferior, lançando um olhar enviesado para o ariano, mas foi interrompido antes que pudesse contestar:

- Não fiquem aí falando de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui – Mu protestou, escapando dos braços do geminiano. Sentiu-se incomodado só de pensar em ouvir a negação enfática que Aiolia acabaria proferindo.

- Foi mal, Mu – desculpou-se Kanon, sorrindo cada vez mais. Num gesto despretensioso, encostou uma das mãos no rosto do ariano, como se quisesse fazer-lhe um carinho, e ajeitou algumas mechas daquele cabelo comprido para trás.

Aí, Aiolia se irritou de vez. Puxou Mu para perto pela cintura e, com seu tom de voz mais baixo e sério, afirmou sem a menor hesitação:

- Ele é _meu_!

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **E agora, Mu? '-'

Eu agradeço de coração a C_hibi Haru-chan17, Mag Prince, Orphelin's _e_ Svanhild_ pelas reviews lindas e inspiradoras s2 Sério, teria demorado mais sem elas, tive tantas ideias *-*

No próximo a gente vai ver o que Shaka, Ikki, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte andam aprontando ;D Até lá, que tal esse capítulo? :3


	29. The Answer Lies Within

**Disclaimer:** A fic já está acabando e eu continuo sem ganhar nada com ela. Só reviews fofas, quando tenho sorte.

**N/A:** Entre o capítulo anterior e esse, eu quase morri duas vezes. Primeiro de agonia porque o Nyah ficou off. Depois, de tanto rir com as reviews que mencionaram o Milo. Hahaha, gente! Não importa o que o _Maçã-do-Amor_ pense de si mesmo, já virou _uke_ por maioria de votos xD

_Orphelin's_, le carneirón-beta, obrigada pelas revisões³³ todas s2

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

Capítulo XXIX

_Não deixe o dia passar em dúvida_  
><em>A resposta está dentro de você<em>  
><em>Você ficará bem<em>  
><strong>The Answer Lies Within - Dream Theater<strong>

* * *

><p>Quando parasse para analisar minuciosamente a situação, Mu concluiria que aquele foi um dos momentos mais perturbadores de sua vida até então, tanto que sua respiração ficou suspensa e tudo pareceu parar por um instante. Tamanho foi o silêncio que, para ele, era incrível que ninguém mais conseguisse ouvir o som forte de seu coração disparado dentro do peito.<p>

Kanon com certeza não conseguia, uma vez que, após ter ouvido à afirmação veemente de Aiolia, nem sequer piscou. E, sendo ele a pessoa que era, não demorou a dar mostras de um sorriso dúbio, que se ampliou em seu semblante como se tivesse ouvido o que queria.

Por sua vez, Aiolia poderia ter conseguido, considerando o quanto estava perto do tibetano depois de puxá-lo para si. Porém, parecia mais preocupado em continuar encarando o geminiano com frieza, como se o desafiasse a discordar de suas palavras irrefletidas, de modo que não notou nada.

Mu ficou ali, envolvido pelo braço do leonino e olhando para a cara deste, boquiaberto e mais pálido do que nunca; a cabeça vazia incapaz de formular um mísero pensamento que fosse; sem falar naquela sensação agonizante no seu estômago.

Em seu íntimo, torcia para que, ao contrário dele, Kanon tivesse coragem de questionar o jovem grego acerca daquela afirmativa. Contudo, perverso e vendo a sua agonia à espera de uma explicação, o geminiano permaneceu quieto. Logo, o próprio Mu teve que arriscar, por mais receoso que estivesse:

- _Seu..._?

Automaticamente, Aiolia voltou seu olhar decidido para o tibetano, fazendo com que um calor estranho e prazeroso se espalhasse pelo corpo deste, passando por seus membros e confortando seu estômago antes de se concentrar em seu rosto, o que deixou sua face afogueada.

- Ehrm... – o leonino balbuciou, pestanejando ao se dar conta do que havia dito. Desviou o olhar e soltou a cintura alheia, afastando-se um passo para o lado.

No entanto, pareceu tão adorável daquele jeito – desconcertado e um pouquinho corado diante da própria ousadia, mordendo o lábio com tanta força que acabaria se machucando – que Mu sorriu sem perceber para ele e... _por causa dele_.

- Como assim _seu_, Ai-chan? – Kanon pressionou na sequência, por fim disposto a desvendar o mistério.

Aiolia abriu e fechou a boca, engasgando com a própria saliva, o que ocasionou um acesso de tosses nele. Para sua sorte, eles foram interrompidos pela chegada de Aldebaran, que comunicou que os demais demorariam a aparecer, distraindo-os ao ponto de a pergunta ficar sem resposta.

Não que o leonino tivesse conseguido escapar. Não de Kanon. O grego mais velho tratou de passar um braço em torno do pescoço do mais novo e saiu arrastando-o consigo, comentando que seus gatos estavam com saudades de Aiolia e que, como era sexta-feira, eles poderiam ir ao Meikai à noite, como não faziam há algum tempo.

- Foi mal a pressa – Kanon se desculpou com os outros, acenando por cima do próprio ombro –, mas a gente tem muita coisa pra fazer hoje, né, Ai-chan?

Aiolia não se deu ao trabalho de contestar nem de olhar para trás, deixando-se ser conduzido sem resistências.

Aldebaran olhou para Mu sem entender. O ariano, intrigado, olhou de volta para o amigo e, respirando fundo, despediu-se também a fim de ir logo para a sua própria casa.

Que sensação mais estranha, pensou Mu durante todo o trajeto. Estava um _pouquinho_ apreensivo com Kanon, porque só os deuses deviam saber o que ele estava planejando. Com certeza, estava relacionado ao que o leonino alegara – que, por sinal, era o que dominava os seus pensamentos.

Era muita ousadia fazer uma declaração daquelas com tanta convicção! Talvez, pensando bem, fosse só o sentimento exacerbado de posse falando mais alto, mas... tinha sido bom ouvir aquela afirmação, confessou em seu íntimo, e descobrir que ocupava um lugar significativo na cabeça do jovenzinho arisco. Mesmo que significasse _pegação_ sem compromisso e tudo o mais.

Uma parte de Mu quis se revoltar contra o tal pronome possessivo, pois, ora! Ele não era um objeto ou uma propriedade para pertencer a alguém que, ainda por cima e de certo ponto de vista, parecia só estar lhe usando, pura e simplesmente.

Entretanto – seu lado pacificador contrapôs –, o contrário também não acontecia? Será que não estava usando Aiolia desde que concordara em ceder à própria atração? Talvez o leonino, novo como era, nem soubesse ou entendesse direito o que estava fazendo, diferentemente dele.

_Okay_, a possibilidade era remota.

Em todo caso e recordando-se bem da frase, ele concluiu que não tinha motivo para se revoltar. Aiolia dissera aquilo com a maior espontaneidade possível, o que lhe lembrava de quando o rapazinho dizia todo orgulhoso e satisfeito que Aiolos era _seu_ irmão. Como isso poderia fazer com que se sentisse de outra forma que não lisonjeado? Sem falar que abria mais um leque de possibilidades...

* * *

><p>No sábado, Ikki concluiu que havia poucas possibilidades para fazer o que queria. Shaka era irredutível em suas decisões, inclusive sobre algo que não precisasse fazer de imediato – estudar, no caso. Pelo menos, tinha conseguido convencê-lo de que estudar na praça, ao ar livre, seria mais produtivo do que enclausurado em alguma biblioteca.<p>

- Pare de bufar para os livros – o indiano ordenou sem retirar os olhos de cima da página que lia. – Está atrapalhando minha concentração.

Ikki fez questão de bufar mais uma vez.

- Você já passou no vestibular, pode fazer o que quiser em vez de ficar aí me vendo estudar – Shaka constatou num tom inconformado.

- Isso é o mais próximo do que quero fazer – Ikki esclareceu mal-humorado. – Não seja tão espartano, loiro. Você não terá nenhuma prova nos próximos dias.

Antes que o virginiano pudesse explicar, pela décima vez, seus argumentos lógicos – em sua própria concepção –, eles foram distraídos pela aproximação de Aiolia. Na verdade, o grego apenas passou em frente ao banco em que estavam sentados, a passos largos, sem enxergá-los.

- Será que ele está bem? – Shaka perguntou, observando Aiolia se afastar. – Parecia perturbado...

- E desde quando você se importa?

O indiano revirou os olhos azuis. Não era isso que os amigos faziam? Ainda lhe parecia incrível, mas, àquela altura, tinha aceitado que, discussões e diferenças à parte, eram amigos. Precisamente como Camus pontuara certa vez.

- Aiolia é meu amigo também e nem por isso estou _morrendo_ de preocupação igual a você... – Ikki resmungou, muito incomodado para não exagerar. – Dizem que pessoas que vivem implicando umas com a outras sempre acabam se envolvendo...

- De fato – Shaka aquiesceu, entrelaçando sua mão à do oriental para apertá-la e soltá-la com a mesma rapidez, voltando a prestar atenção no próprio livro. – Agora, fica quieto!

- Nunca! – Ikki riu satisfeito, afanando o livro do virginiano com uma das mãos e envolvendo o ombro deste com a outra. – Foi a sua maior demonstração de romantismo até hoje... – aproximou os lábios do ouvido do indiano e murmurou: – Vamos fazer algo bem melhor do que estudar, loiro, pra comemorar...

- Não agora – Shaka sorriu perigosamente e tomou o livro de volta.

- Não agora – Ikki concordou com má vontade, cruzando os braços.

O indiano demorara bastante tempo para resolver lhe dar alguma chance e, quando resolveu ceder, era tão prepotente que agia como se tudo tivesse sido ideia dele mesmo. Tudo bem, por mais que a demora o deixasse muito impaciente, no final ela sempre valia a pena.

* * *

><p>O <em>leque de possibilidades<em> prendeu Mu no próprio quarto por tanto tempo, enumerando-as, que logo chamou a atenção de Shion. E a atenção do tibetano mais velho ser tão atraída, por sua vez, deixava Dohko em alerta. Ou seja, Mu virou um motivo de preocupação dupla com o passar dos dias.

- Está lá desde sexta – Shion murmurou no domingo de manhã, olhando para a xícara de chá que tinha em mãos. – Não o vi comer nenhuma vez. Só sai para ir ao banheiro, onde fica horas no banho, para, em seguida, voltar a se isolar.

- Talvez não seja um problema grave... – Dohko tentou, recordando-se da expressão do ariano mais novo nas duas vezes em que se cruzaram pelo corredor. – Ele me pareceu pensativo, mas não angustiado ou algo do gênero.

Shion considerou tais palavras por um instante. Em seguida, colocou o chá na mesa com uma força desnecessária, fazendo barulho, e estreitou os olhos para o namorado.

- Que foi? – o libriano quis saber, ressabiado, prestes a entrar na defensiva diante da postura do outro.

- Tem razão – Shion confirmou, levantando-se da cadeira. – Não é para ser um problema, caso o Mu saiba avaliá-lo.

- E você vai interferir? – inquiriu muito surpreso, vendo o companheiro se encaminhar rumo ao quarto do irmão. – Agora, eu estou preocupado com _você_. Está doente?

O ariano sorriu para ele. De fato, nunca interferia, a menos que Mu lhe pedisse ajuda – algo raríssimo de acontecer, visto que o caçula sempre preferia resolver os próprios problemas sozinho:

- Só vou lá para que meu irmão me veja e se lembre de que pode contar comigo. Não me parece que, em meio a tantas reflexões, ele tenha sequer notado nossa presença em casa.

Shion bateu à porta do quarto e chamou o mais novo. Não obtendo retorno, tentou a maçaneta e estranhou o fato de encontrá-la destrancada. Só que estranhou mais o fato de encontrar o quarto bem iluminado pela luz do sol, que entrava pela janela aberta, em vez de coberto por alguma penumbra abafada e depressiva como, sabe-se lá o motivo, imaginava que estaria.

Mu estava sentado no chão, de frente para o grande espelho que tinha na parede; as pernas cruzadas, como se meditasse, e os longos cabelos espalhados para todos os lados. A princípio, não notou que tinha companhia, concentrado em mirar o próprio reflexo como se procurasse alguma coisa muito importante.

- Diga-me, Shion – começou Mu um bom tempo depois, quando enfim percebeu o reflexo do irmão logo atrás do seu –, pareço o mesmo pra você?

- Sim... – replicou devagar, também olhando para o reflexo do caçula. – Não deveria?

- Talvez. Sinto como se estivesse me perdendo de mim mesmo. Está se tornando difícil me reconhecer...

Onde estaria o Mu tranquilo e capaz de controlar as emoções com facilidade? Aquele que nunca se exaltava e era reconhecido pela paciência constante? Que era tão centrado e conseguia avaliar as situações com sensatez, bem como colocar ao menos um pouquinho de juízo nas cabeças dos amigos menos prudentes? Era o que se perguntava.

E a conclusão a qual chegava, em suas autorreflexões, era de que aquela pessoa que ele conhecia tão bem estava desaparecendo. Sendo substituída por um Mu frequentemente preocupado e ansioso; alguém que vivia na expectativa de alguma idealização inexplicável; exasperado e inquieto diante das horas que pareciam levar anos para passarem; que não conseguia se concentrar direito e perdia a linha de raciocínio com facilidade; cheio de dúvidas, com o coração sempre a mil, pulsando com força diante de um mero pensamento que o fazia sorrir como um bobo; sem falar que, volta e meia, corava com uma facilidade constrangedora.

- E não é que ele foi sincero quando contou que só sabe destruir as coisas? – Mu riu desgostoso. – Aquele genioso está destruindo, pouco a pouco, minha personalidade e minhas convicções... Pelos céus! Ele é só _um_ adolescente! Como pode causar tanto caos? Nesse ritmo, logo vai destruir minha sanidade também – puxou algumas mechas que estavam sobre seu colo e ficou enrolando-as entre os dedos. – E eu não sei quando, como ou o porquê de isso ter começado... e nem imagino onde vai parar, já que ele é um oceano de imprevisibilidade.

Mu escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, soltando um suspiro inconformado, e voltou a ficar em silêncio. Apesar dos pesares, as coisas continuavam parecendo tão certas e naturais que soava muito pior a ideia de lutar contra aquela situação.

Afinal, pensou, nada era melhor do que sorrir para o insolente e vê-lo sorrir de volta – mais confuso do que contente, mas eram sorrisos fantásticos a seu ver.

Shion o observou com atenção por um momento. Olhou para a porta, que deixara aberta, e não ficou surpreso quando encontrou Dohko parado no batente. Mu não tinha falado muito baixo, de todo jeito.

- Para mim, você se comporta da mesma maneira de sempre, calmo e gentil – garantiu o ariano mais velho. – E tenho certeza de que seus amigos concordariam. Agora...

Mu levantou uma das mãos, como um estudante que deseja fazer uma observação:

- Desculpa interromper, mas, por favor, não diga algo enigmático.

Dohko lançou ao cunhado um olhar que dizia que o compreendia muito bem. Shion, contudo, fez que não percebeu e prosseguiu:

- Ora, é você quem está criando seus próprios enigmas. Para quê tantas perguntas, Mu, quando o mais importante é a resposta?

Chateado, Mu balançou a cabeça. Não tinha conseguido arrancar nenhuma resposta _dele_.

- Isso não faz diferença, pois... – Shion colocou a mão sobre a cabeça do mais novo – a resposta está aqui, em você.

Pensando com seriedade naquelas palavras, Mu apertou os lábios e voltou a se contemplar no espelho por um longo momento. Não conseguiu encontrar nada.

Shion bagunçou um pouco mais os cabelos do irmão e se afastou com seu ar distraído:

- É muito cedo, não temos estrelas. No inconsciente, você já a encontrou. Além disso, não se esqueça de que você é muito bom em consertar o que foi destruído, Mu – proferiu num tom definitivo e saiu do quarto.

Restou a Mu lançar um olhar desolado ao libriano.

- Eu sei, acredite! Namorá-lo consegue ser mais complexo – Dohko sorriu e se aproximou do cunhado.

- Ele deve saber mais sobre mim do que eu sei... – Mu resmungou, contrariado. Poxa, o irmão podia ser mais claro, para variar!

- Mas, sabe, ele tem razão – disse o chinês, impressionado pelo mais novo não estar conseguindo enxergar o óbvio. Não era prudente revelar o que Mu deveria descobrir sozinho, só que também não ficou satisfeito com a ideia de abandoná-lo mais confuso do que estava, depois do _vácuo_ que Shion deixou. – Ah, tenho uma ideia! Um exercício, digamos, pra você.

O tibetano franziu o cenho e aguardou.

- Bem, procure se lembrar de como se sentia quando começou seu relacionamento com o Shura – Dohko explanou em tom professoral. – O que tem em comum com o que sente agora em relação a essa outra pessoa? Suponho que vocês tenham _alguma coisa_, então, se acabasse, acha que se sentiria igual se sentiu quando você e o Shura terminaram?

Mu suspirou e estreitou os olhos para o libriano:

- Acho que você merece o namorado que tem...

- Desculpa! São quase dez anos de convivência, não posso evitar – Dohko piscou um olho cor de avelã para o mais novo e também se retirou do quarto. – Ah! – acrescentou antes de encostar a porta. – Faça isso após dormir um pouco. Está na cara que não dormiu quase nada esses últimos dias.

Algumas horas depois, no início da tarde, Shion continuava meio distraído com a situação do irmão quando a campainha tocou. Não ficou surpreso ao ver Aiolia – quem, junto com Milo, vivia jogando Pokémon com Dohko –, entretanto, prestou uma atenção muito maior do que a normal quando o rapaz perguntou por Mu.

- Hmm... – o tibetano analisou o outro de cima a baixo com seus olhos perscrutadores. – Adolescente... imprevisível...

- Ahn? – fez Aiolia sem entender, dando um passo para trás por instinto.

- Genioso... causador de caos... – Shion prosseguiu, apoiando uma das mãos sob o queixo. – É, deve ser você.

- Eu o quê? – o leonino quis saber, relanceando o olhar para a porta por onde acabara de entrar, sentindo-se inexplicavelmente apreensivo quando o mais velho a fechou e apoiou-se nela, como se pretendesse impedi-lo de sair, caso quisesse.

- Hmm, você é alguém que gosta muito do irmão que tem – Shion analisou, ignorando a questão. – Correto?

Aiolia anuiu, não se sentindo muito melhor quando o ariano sorriu.

Shion compreendia bem o sentimento, afinal se sentia igual em relação ao Mu. Portanto, tinha certeza de que Aiolia também estaria disposto a tudo pelo próprio irmão.

- Como – o mais velho exemplificou – não deixá-lo sofrer pela inconsequência e falta de maturidade de outras pessoas... daquelas que aparecem em nossas vidas vez ou outra.

O leonino ficou olhando para o tibetano com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Shion era bem estranho, concluiu.

- Oh, desculpe pela divagação – pediu o ariano, sem parecer minimamente incomodado. – É que o Mu anda diferente do comum, muito preocupado com alguma coisa que vem acontecendo e que ele não quer me contar, talvez para não me incomodar, o que me faz ficar cogitando o que poderia ser...

- Ehrm... – Aiolia mordeu o lábio inferior, evitando o olhar direto do outro.

- Porque se eu soubesse, poderia ajudá-lo – Shion continuou em voz baixa, estreitando mais os olhos –, nem que fosse arranjando uma maneira de _dar um fim_ ao que está lhe causando tantas dores de cabeça, entende?

Não era uma boa ideia questionar algo, Aiolia imaginou, engolindo em seco sem se dar conta. Seu alívio veio quando Dohko, após ouvir o toque da campainha e a sua voz mais a de Shion, desceu as escadas olhando com suspeita para o namorado, informando que Mu havia adormecido.

- Ah! Eu falo com ele outra hora... – Aiolia comentou, prestes a passar pelo ariano e escapulir pela porta.

- Fique, por gentileza – solicitou Shion, num tom muito mais suave do que o aperto que deu no ombro do grego. – Dohko e eu precisamos dar uma saída. Pode ficar de olho no Mu? Vai ser bem rápido.

Aiolia fez que sim devagar, mas, quando o ariano acrescentou que não deveria nem pensar em acordar Mu – apertando-lhe o ombro dolorosamente no processo –, passou a agitar a cabeça com bastante convicção.

Antes de saírem, Dohko olhou para o rapazinho com um sorriso sem graça. Sabia que o namorado não usara de força, mas sim de técnica, para apertar o leonino num ponto específico que o faria sentir-se dolorido pelos próximos minutos. Sem falar que parecia ter _aterrorizado_ o mais novo antes que chegasse à sala.

- O que você falou pra ele, hein?

- Nada de mais – Shion alegou com seu ar mais inocente. – Apenas falávamos sobre irmãos e o quanto eles nos preocupam às vezes.

Dohko murmurou alguma coisa retórica e começou a tirar suas próprias conclusões, andando sem rumo ao lado do namorado. Sim! Eles não tinham planejado saída nenhuma, mas acompanhou Shion, ainda que os objetivos deste não estivessem muito claros. Só esperava que Mu ficasse bem.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, Aiolos se perguntava se sempre acordaria em situações estranhas na casa de Shura. A mais estranha era a vez que acordara com Máscara da Morte apertando seu traseiro. Todavia, acordar agora e dar de cara com Afrodite adormecido ao seu lado na cama não ficava muito atrás da situação anterior.<p>

- Ué... – balbuciou, coçando a cabeça, confuso. Estavam, sem dúvidas, no quarto amplo e meio impessoal do espanhol. Por sinal, pelo que lembrava, tinha adormecido ao lado de Shura. – Ué...

Forçando a memória, o grego levantou-se e foi ao banheiro cuidar da higiene pessoal. Quando voltou, Afrodite estava acordando, movendo-se languidamente. Não demonstrou surpresa ao ver Aiolos:

- Bom dia... – cumprimentou, esboçando um sorrisinho indecifrável: – Você foi ótimo essa noite.

- Tá brincando, né?

Em termos, o pisciano esclareceu. Deu um tom ambíguo ao comentário por brincadeira, mas Aiolos tinha sido ótimo, sim. Não se lembrava de nada?

O grego fez que não e ficou surpreso ao saber que tanto ele quanto Shura tinham acordado, no meio da madrugada, devido a um breve e barulhento desentendimento entre Afrodite e Máscara da Morte. Segundo o mais novo, enquanto o espanhol arrastava o primo para um lado, Aiolos – morrendo de sono – tinha tido o bom senso de não questionar nada e apenas puxá-lo para dormir consigo, evitando novos problemas numa hora daquelas.

- Caramba, tive uns flashes agora, mas não lembro direito de nada. Se você não falasse, acharia que foi um sonho. Você...?

- Devo estar horrível, não é? – Afrodite indagou, pulando da cama e seguindo para o banheiro com passos acelerados. Nunca se permitiria o desleixo.

Ao vê-lo retornar, vários minutos depois, Aiolos comentou que só queria saber se o mais novo estava bem. Recebendo um movimento vago com os ombros como réplica, o grego ficou em dúvida sobre como interpretar o gesto, tanto que acabou apenas sorrindo como se pedisse desculpas pelo que tinha feito.

Quando Afrodite e Milo eram mais novos e iam passar a noite em sua casa, era habitual que os dois e seu irmão se embrenhassem em sua cama no meio da noite, fosse por algum medo infantil ou porque estavam brigando muito, sendo essa a única maneira de Aiolos dormir em paz.

- Em meio ao sono, eu nem me toquei que você tá meio grandinho pra isso...

- E eu agradeço sua gentileza – Afrodite esboçou um sorriso meio estranho, como se não soubesse mais sorrir direito, não com alegria sincera. Seus sorrisos ferinos tinham se tornado tão comuns que era como se fizessem parte dele desde que nascera.

Aiolos, que o conhecia desde pequeno, sabia que não era assim:

- Sabe, de toda a pirralhada, você é o único que me passa a impressão de ter amadurecido cedo demais.

- O que quer dizer?

O sagitariano inclinou a cabeça para um lado. Não sabia explicar. Tinha a sensação de que o desenvolvimento precoce não tinha feito muito bem ao sueco.

- Penso bem contrário – Afrodite contestou impassível. – Antes encarar a realidade mais cedo, seja ela qual for, do que ficar se enganando à toa.

Não precisava ser assim, Aiolos ponderou. O mais novo só conseguiria sofrer com tal estilo de pensar.

- Aprecio sua preocupação – replicou o pisciano com sinceridade, apesar de haver um tom amargo em sua voz –, por mais que ela seja desnecessária. Eu sei me cuidar. Posso ficar ofendido e inconformado, mas pode apostar que não sofro – e acrescentou com todo o desprezo: – _Ninguém _é digno do meu sofrimento.

E aquilo foi tudo. Afrodite afastou algumas ondas brilhantes dos cabelos para trás do ombro com altivez e foi para perto da janela em silêncio, sem dar qualquer brecha para mais conversa. Ora, refletiu, se a vida lhe desse rosas, ele trataria de dar rosas à ela também. Do contrário...

Não importava se suas atitudes fossem boas ou más, estava preparado para enfrentar as consequências.

* * *

><p>Aiolia também estava – ou achava que estava – preparado para enfrentar certas consequências. Apesar da advertência de Shion ter sido bastante persuasiva, o grego era impaciente e jovem demais para não se arriscar, o que fez com que, após cerca de cinco minutos andando em círculos pela sala enquanto massageava o ombro dolorido, fosse parar no quarto de Mu. Quem sabe ele tivesse acordado... e, se não tivesse, não seriam seus passos felinos silenciosos que o acordariam, claro!<p>

De fato, Mu estava dormindo; os longos fios dos cabelos claros espalhados sobre a cama; e a pele quase tão pálida quanto o travesseiro que abraçava. Era uma porção de detalhes que Aiolia nunca havia reparado direito, como os cílios compridos e escuros que contrastavam com a pele alva; ou a boca rosada levemente entreaberta, o formato sugerindo um sorriso. E o tibetano não fazia nada além de dormir e... ser fascinante.

Aiolia ficou um bom tempo parado, na soleira da porta, deslumbrado com um Mu perdido em sonhos; o calor percorrendo seu corpo, sobretudo na altura da virilha, e o deixando sem saber o que fazer – se é que queria fazer alguma coisa, já que admirar o outro estava mais que perfeito.

Só se moveu quando a vontade de tocá-lo começou a aumentar numa velocidade impressionante. Aí, sim, quis fazer muitas coisas. Quis afastar as mechas de cabelo que estavam no rosto do ariano, encostando os dedos naquela pele macia; sussurrar qualquer coisa sem sentido no ouvido do outro, passando pelo pescoço, só para vê-lo se arrepiar; beijá-lo da forma mais suave que conseguisse para que, talvez, ele murmurasse seu nome enquanto dormia; e beijá-lo de novo e de novo, até que abrisse os olhos pestanejando sem pressa.

Aiolia queria fazer tantas coisas que ficou atordoado com a intensidade com que desejou Mu.

E, sendo alguém que não sossegava enquanto não fazia o que queria, o leonino sentou-se na cama e fez tudo o que quis, sem avaliar a situação, esquecendo-se da advertência de Shion. Não se arrependeu porque Mu não o decepcionou com nenhuma de suas reações. Melhor do que isso, ele acordou sorrindo e conseguiu parecer mais atraente.

- Oh! – fez o leonino de modo teatral, após um segundo desconcertado. – É verdade que o lance de beijar acorda a princes- _Aw!_ – exclamou ao ser empurrado bruscamente para trás, caindo sentado no chão.

- Quem você ia chamar de princesa? – Mu inquiriu com uma expressão aborrecida, apoiando-se em um cotovelo. – Hmm... Aiolia?

O grego o encarava tão fixamente que o ariano ficou confuso. Lançou um olhar ao espelho logo atrás do rapaz e não gostou de como se viu: todo descabelado, a expressão sonolenta, a roupa desalinhada – por sorte não estava de pijama! Mu sentou-se na cama e fez menção de ajeitar o visual, mas foi interrompido na hora:

- _Não! _Está tão... – Aiolia calou-se e ficou apreciando o mais velho, extasiado. Tão sexy e selvagem! – Ahh, essa imagem vai direto pro meu arquivo mental de _referências inspiradoras_.

Foi por pouco que Mu não questionou o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Entendeu bem a tempo. Ah, aquelas piadinhas constrangedoras do mais novo! Quem o ouvisse falando de si daquele jeito poderia pensar que estava diante de uma visão e tanto.

- E estou! – o leonino garantiu animado. – Não se subestime. _Tudo isso_ _aqui_ é só de ficar te olhando – apontou para o próprio baixo-ventre e lançou uma piscadinha maliciosa para o outro.

Mu enrubesceu e pôs-se a pentear os cabelos com os dedos, bastante desajeitado. Pelos deuses! O atrevido nem se envergonhava com a própria situação...

- Não posso evitar, ué... – Aiolia deu de ombros. – O Kanon chama de _fase geleia_, haha!

- ...

Diante da menção do nome do geminiano, Mu parou de tentar se ajeitar e ficou olhando para o nada. Impressionante o dom que Aiolia possuía para distraí-lo e fazer com que ficasse meio esquecido de tudo em sua presença. Foi quase com surpresa que o ariano recordou – de forma muito vívida – o incidente que andara ocupando seus pensamentos nos últimos dias.

Mu deitou-se horizontalmente na cama – de modo que ficasse de frente para o grego sentado no chão –, de barriga para baixo, com um travesseiro entre os braços. Então, fitou o mais novo com atenção:

- Falando nele... O que você quis dizer aquele dia, hein?

O leonino desviou o olhar, mordiscando o lábio inferior. Ia retrucar que só tinha respondido à insinuação de Kanon. Ou seja, que Mu era _seu_ interesse. Só que, ao refletir melhor, concluiu que não era bem aquilo e mudou de ideia:

- É exatamente o que eu disse. Você – apontou um dedo para o tibetano e, a seguir, para si mesmo – é _meu_!

O efeito daquela afirmativa não foi menor do que da primeira vez em que Mu a escutou. Ao contrário, as sensações conseguiram ser mais fortes. Quis amaldiçoar Aiolia e seu perfume por todo o frio estranho no estômago e a pulsação terrivelmente acelerada que sentia, mas não conseguiu. Apenas escondeu metade do rosto atrás do travesseiro, continuando a encarar o mais novo.

- Pelo menos – Aiolia acrescentou, coçando a nuca com um ar arreliado –, enquanto a gente estiver _dando uns_ _pegas_, é só meu. Kanon não tem nada que ficar se esfregando.

- Você sabe que isso não é muito justo, não é? – Mu ressaltou, lembrando-se de que o leonino bem que ficava se esfregando em outras por aí em vez de ser só seu também.

- Ahn... Droga! Bem que o Kanon falou algo como _direitos iguais, rituais iguais_, ou sei lá...

Mu ficou curioso, querendo saber o que o tinha acontecido depois que o geminiano tinha partido com Aiolia naquele dia.

- Nada! – o leonino rebateu rápido, remexendo-se desconfortável.

- Mas vocês foram ao Meikai, não? O Kanon te fez alguma coisa?

Aiolia voltou a morder o lábio e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não soou muito convincente, deixando o ariano mais desconfiado:

- O Saga estava lá?

Pela primeira vez na vida, Mu vislumbrou, perplexo, o grego ficar quase roxo de tão vermelho.

- Nah, esquece os dois! – Aiolia protestou, tornando a bagunçar os cabelos. Começou a murmurar coisas desconexas: – Eles são muito, _muito_ bizarros... sem falar na _parada_ com o Milo... capaz que os ovários da Shina explodiram... – interrompeu-se ao se dar conta de que não dizia nada com nada. – Hmph!

Embora achasse tudo superestranho, Mu não o impediu de voltar rapidinho ao assunto original.

Bem, Aiolia justificou que nunca tinha se considerado injusto porque, em sua cabeça, se Mu não queria se envolver mais intimamente consigo nada o impedia de procurar alguma garota, para não ficar _na seca _somente à espera do ariano.

- Aí, eu não parei pra pensar o que você achava disso, se concordava e tal...

O tibetano ficou admirado. Pelo visto, Aiolia tinha mudado de atitude de novo. Restava saber se tinha sido para melhor.

- Pra ser sincero – Mu explicou –, não me sinto bem com a ideia de ficar com mais de uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo. Não é meu estilo, e não faço e nem pretendo fazer isso. Então... – hesitou apreensivo. Por mais que há tempos pensasse que o melhor, para ambos, fosse acabar com aquela _coisa_ entre eles, de repente lhe pareceu triste a perspectiva do fim, pois...

- Então...?

Uma dor de cabeça estava ameaçando principiar, Mu percebeu, massageando os sinais que possuía na testa. Não sabia o que fazer. Por um lado, não gostava que Aiolia ficasse com outras pessoas, e, por outro, não podia aprofundar as coisas com um adolescente! Logo...

- _Aw!_ – Mu exclamou assustado, ao ser arrancado de suas divagações por uma mordida dolorida na jugular. – Hey, achei que tínhamos combinado que você não deixaria mais marcas em meu pescoço...

- Você mereceu! – Aiolia afirmou com um olhar acusador. Estava apoiado sobre um dos joelhos, ainda no chão, mas com o tronco inclinado sobre o ariano. – Aposto que tava aí se enchendo de preocupações inúteis. Aff, eu só quero saber o que você acha.

Mu fez um beicinho emburrado. Como podia ser tão transparente para o outro?

- Ok, eu considero desagradável você ficar comigo e mais não sei quantas, mas-...

- _Mas_ porra nenhuma, pare de complicar! – Aiolia interrompeu arreliado, voltando a se sentar, de forma a se inclinar para trás apoiado nos cotovelos. – Vejo que estamos entrando naquela chatice de _discutir a relação _de novo! Se você não gosta, eu não farei e pronto. Simples.

Depois dessa, o ariano não teve como não ficar bem chocado. Nossa, era tão interessante assim para o mais novo querer ficar apenas consigo ainda que isso implicasse em permanecer sem relações _mais _íntimas?

- Lógico que é! – Aiolia assegurou entediado.

Mu era a pessoa mais atraente que conhecia! E o grego era justo o bastante para reconhecer que se pudesse ficar com outras pessoas, o mesmo valia para o ariano. Porém, Aiolia era muito possessivo. Mesmo que Mu não pretendesse fazer aquilo, a mera perspectiva de aparecerem malucos achando que podiam flertar com ele o irritava. Seria mais fácil e justo nenhum dos dois se envolver com mais ninguém enquanto estivessem _saindo_.

- Ah, e por que acha que vou ficar sem alguma coisa? – o leonino exibiu seu sorrisinho enviesado. – Só preciso me empenhar mais...

- Nem pensar, pode esquecer – asseverou Mu resoluto, sentando-se sobre os calcanhares e cruzando os braços. – Você não vai conseguir me convencer.

Percebeu que não foi algo muito sábio de se dizer ao notar os olhos claros de Aiolia chamejaram empolgadíssimos:

- Aceito seu desafio!

- _Quê?_

- Não subestime minha determinação, Mu! – declarou com intensidade, levantando-se num pulo.

- Ora! Não subestime você a minha resistência!

Ficaram se encarando por um momento, em silêncio, como se medissem forças.

- Não subestimo – Aiolia reconheceu, rindo e dando de ombros. – Você é o maior cabeça-dura que conheço! – Fez uma careta: – Aff, se ainda fosse _donzelo_ eu entendia... – e foi se contemplar no espelho, resmungando qualquer coisa que pareceu ter a ver com Shura.

Sentindo-se esgotado, Mu resolver deixar passar o _donzelo_ daquela vez. No entanto, compreendeu, sem surpresa real, que estava satisfeito com o novo _arranjo_. Alegre, na verdade. O que era um absurdo! Cada vez mais envolvido naquela situação enrolada e mal escondida. Os gêmeos sabiam, Shion e Dohko eram espertos o bastante para logo descobrirem sobre quem tinha falado, Máscara da Morte desconfiava antes de tudo começar...

E Aiolia se mostrava despreocupado, como de costume. Com certeza não devia estar considerando a possibilidade de fracassar. Sua autoconfiança era assim tão grande? Era orgulho que o motivava? Definitivamente, o leonino era seu enigma pessoal, Mu concluiu antes de se lembrar das palavras de Shion: a única resposta que precisava, para solucionar seus enigmas, estava consigo mesmo.

Pegou-se sorrindo sem um real motivo enquanto apenas observava o leonino admirar o próprio reflexo – distraído em se questionar, em voz alta, sobre o comprimento do próprio cabelo – e, apesar de não parecer o momento mais apropriado, Mu se pôs a refletir sobre o que Dohko também havia sugerido.

Quando começou a se relacionar com Shura, recordou, não tinha tantas preocupações. Não precisavam esconder o fato, embora, tivessem demorado um pouco para contar aos amigos. Mas foi só porque ainda estavam se conhecendo direito e se entendendo, não porque era errado de várias formas. Mu se sentia normal ao lado do espanhol e não dominado por todas aquelas emoções tão atípicas. Por menos que Shura falasse, não ficavam apenas se pegando como loucos em todo canto, porque eram amigos acima de tudo. Inclusive, foi por isso que colocaram um fim no relacionamento e continuaram bem, não? Eram mais amigos do que tudo, não estavam...

Num gesto automático, Mu cobriu a boca com uma das mãos, abafando uma exclamação; os olhos muito abertos fixos no rapaz em seu quarto; o coração disparado em puro espanto por encontrar sua resposta: estava apaixonado.

Irremediavelmente...

Apaixonado por um adolescente, como se fosse um adolescente, algo que nunca tinha lhe acontecido, nem quando tinha a idade do outro. Agora, tinha certeza de que só podia ser isso. Explicava tudo ao mesmo tempo em que era um contrassenso.

- O que foi? – Aiolia perguntou com estranheza quando o ariano começou a rir do nada.

Mu ria, ria e ria ainda mais. Ria tanto que suas faces ficaram rosadas e seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. Era tão engraçado, pensou, que parecia uma piada de mau gosto dos deuses. Tinham lhe deixado passar em segurança pela adolescência para se apaixonar tolamente já adulto e pela pessoa mais improvável.

Confuso, Aiolia voltou para o lado da cama, apesar de não saber o que fazer – em especial quando o tibetano parou de rir de súbito e passou a encará-lo com obstinação.

- Ahn... Mu?

Afastando as lágrimas dos olhos, Mu sorriu amplamente e chamou o rapaz com um dedo para mais perto. O leonino se sentou na cama e, como continuou a ser chamado daquela maneira, foi se aproximando até estar com o rosto quase encostado ao do outro. Quando sorriu de volta, Mu o beijou. Aiolia arqueou as sobrancelhas – ainda era raro o tibetano tomar a iniciativa –, mas correspondeu com todo vigor.

- Desculpa, você não deve ter entendido nada – Mu pediu ao terminar o beijo, sorrindo e pestanejando várias vezes para desprender as últimas lágrimas dos cílios. – Nossa, acho que foi minha catarse... – constatou distraído. Sentia-se tão leve! O peso do mundo parecia ter sido retirado de suas costas.

- _Cata_-quem?

O tibetano meneou a cabeça, como quem diz _deixa pra lá_. É claro que sabia que as coisas só ficariam mais complexas, mas identificar qual era o _problema_ trazia um alívio enorme. Conseguiria se entender e se reconhecer de novo, encontrando seu ponto de equilíbrio.

- Aiolia, você não gosta que eu complique, certo?

- _Imagina..._ Só quero te encher de porradas quando faz isso...

- Bem – Mu enrolou uma mecha do próprio cabelo entre os dedos, sem desviar o olhar –, já te ocorreu o quanto tudo se complicaria se eu começasse a gostar demais de você?

O leonino olhou para cima. Era evidente que nunca tinha lhe ocorrido nada desse tipo:

- Por que complicaria? – mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha do ariano, sibilando com malícia: – Acho que facilitaria, e muito, a minha _empreitada, _hehe...

No instante seguinte, Aiolia foi chutado para fora da cama sem a menor delicadeza.

- _Ouch!_ – exclamou, abraçando o próprio corpo, outra vez sentado no chão. – Caramba, quem te vê não diz que tem tanta força, hein?

- Hmph... – Mu bufou, voltando a se deitar para ficar no mesmo nível do olhar do outro. – Estou falando sério.

- Ihh, desencana... – o leonino se deitou no chão, cruzando as mãos sob a cabeça. – Se apaixonar por mim é o tipo de coisa impossível de acontecer...

- E se eu dissesse que é inevitável?

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **E agora, Aiolia? '-'

Anyway... Mu citou _catarse_ no sentido da psicanálise. Que, beeem resumidamente, significa o momento em que a pessoa traz à tona emoções/sentimentos reprimidos no inconsciente e consegue superar suas perturbações, sentindo-se aliviada.

Eu quero agradecer a _Chibi Haru-chan17, Mag Prince _e_ Orphelin's_ pelas reviews inspiradoras. Gente, eu não vou parar de postar aqui nem estou reclamando, mas tem tão pouco retorno que fico me perguntando se o fandom anda parado aqui no Fanfiction mesmo ou o problema é minha fic ._.' Leitores-fantasmas são sempre recebidos com amor s2 Em tempo, agradeço também ao _GabeKowalczyk_ que elogiou a fic pelo Facebook s2

Que tal esse capítulo? Ainda não acredito que minha fic-baby está tão crescida e chegando a uma conclusão... #EMOção


	30. What Goes On

**Disclaimer: **Acho que o único jeito de ganhar dinheiro por colocar _boys magia_ se pegando é virar cafetina... sendo ficwriter não dá, não... ._.'

**N/A:** Antes de tudo, minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes reescrevi, tirei e acrescentei cenas nesse capítulo. E teria ficado nessa mais tempo ainda se não tivesse um carneiro-beta pra me aterrorizar... '-' #aloka

Assim sendo, obrigada ao _Orphelin's_ pelo combo revisão+terrorismo -q

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

Capítulo XXX

_O que se passa em seu coração?_  
><em>O que se passa em sua mente?<em>  
><em>Me diga o porquê<em>  
><strong>What Goes On - The Beatles<strong>

* * *

><p>Só depois de fazer a pergunta foi que Mu percebeu o quanto ela era ambígua. Soava tanto como uma hipótese quanto como uma declaração indireta, então, como Aiolia a interpretaria? Com sua expressão mais calma, passou a observar meticulosamente o grego, por mais que este não tivesse esboçado nenhuma reação, mantendo-se deitado no chão e com o olhar perdido no teto.<p>

De repente, o leonino se sentou bruscamente e fitou o mais velho com os olhos muito arregalados. Nessa hora, Mu chegou a ter certeza de que o rapaz interpretara a sua pergunta como uma declaração. Contudo, com a mesma pressa com a qual se sentou, Aiolia balançou a cabeça – como se descartasse o que havia concluído por achar um absurdo – e voltou a se deitar com uma expressão ainda mais indecifrável no rosto.

Mu não soube se deveria ficar aliviado ou frustrado diante daquilo.

- Deve ser inevitável mesmo... – Aiolia enfim comentou, o tom de voz insinuando uma risadinha orgulhosa. – Aconteceu com a Marin, com o Milo e acho que a Tethys já estava seguindo esse caminho também... Ah! – ergueu-se pelos cotovelos para melhor visualizar o outro: – Eu disse que não vou pegar mais ninguém enquanto estiver com você, mas não é minha culpa se o Milo vier me beijar, viu?

- Pensei que você tivesse dito que ele tinha essa mania apenas quando vocês eram pequenos – Mu relembrou com uma expressão confusa.

- Eu achava isso, só que mais de uma vez ele fez um _revival_ esse ano, daí sei lá... Bom, agora com o Camus na _parada_, isso não é pra acontecer, mas, como o Milo sempre me pegou de surpresa, não custa avisar, né?

O ariano assentiu devagar, sem saber o que dizer. No momento, preferia que Aiolia voltasse ao assunto principal, o que dificilmente aconteceria se desse maior atenção àquele último fato.

Alguns breves minutos de silêncio se instalaram quando o grego apoiou uma das mãos sob o queixo, desviando o olhar pensativo para o lado e mordendo o lábio inferior. Restou a Mu ficar satisfeito por ter uma natureza tão paciente e por conseguir controlar a pontinha de ansiedade que teimava em se insinuar em seu âmago.

De qualquer forma, levou um baita susto quando o leonino se sentou na cama ao seu lado tão rápido que mal chegou a vê-lo se levantar do chão. Mu virou-se de barriga para cima na cama, pronto para se sentar também, mas Aiolia se inclinou sobre ele e apoiou uma das mãos ao lado de seu pescoço, impedindo seus movimentos.

- Tsc, tsc... - fez o mais novo, balançando o indicador em frente ao rosto do ariano como se o reprovasse por algo.

Por sua vez, Mu pestanejou ao notar que estava mais interessado na proximidade daqueles lábios avermelhados do que em entender qualquer coisa mais, tanto que foi por pouco que não puxou o outro para um beijo. E Aiolia, por mais desatento que fosse, deve ter captado um pouquinho da sua vontade, pois lhe deu um atípico selinho suave. Então, soltando aquela risadinha característica, o grego deslizou os lábios por sua mandíbula até alcançar sua orelha e murmurou:

- Já passou por essa sua cabecinha, linda e dura, que o mesmo pode acontecer comigo?

O tibetano arregalou os olhos, agora estupefato. Como assim? Claro que nunca tinha lhe ocorrido que Aiolia pudesse se apaixonar por ele! Não parecia nada provável que aquilo acontecesse; não se levasse em consideração todo o histórico que tinha com o mais novo; não quando era claro que ele só estava testando uma curiosidade por diversão; não sendo ele tão jovem e impulsivo quanto o era, com um mundo de possibilidades para explorar; e, por certo, não quando percebesse que suas tentativas de ter mais intimidade seriam inúteis.

- Pelo visto, não – Aiolia soprou as palavras contra o pescoço pálido do ariano, sorrindo satisfeito quando seu hálito quente provocou um arrepio no outro. – É como uma roleta russa, Mu. A possibilidade existe tanto pra você quanto pra mim.

Em termos, Mu concordou, uma vez que, no seu caso, aquela não era mais uma possibilidade, sim um fato. Em todo caso e frente à expressão espantada que o leonino apresentara quando, pelo jeito, imaginou ter ouvido uma declaração sua, para Mu já estava claro que o rapaz ainda não estava pronto para saber sobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Por outro lado, era bom saber que ele considerava o assunto e, sobretudo, que aquela hipótese não o afastava.

Notando que o tibetano caía em pensamentos preocupados e complexos, Aiolia bufou. Aquele negócio de _discutir a relação _era tão cansativo... Tantas coisas melhores para eles fazerem...

- Enfim... – continuou, apertando a cintura de Mu –, não vejo nenhuma complicação. Continuo achando tudo muito simples – afirmou, mordiscando o pescoço alheio. – Se eu começar a _gostar demais de você_, como você diz, pode ter certeza de que não vou sossegar até te conquistar, te fazer sentir o mesmo e tal.

Inclinando a cabeça para o lado, inconsciente de que fazia isso para facilitar o acesso do grego ao seu pescoço, Mu franziu levemente o cenho. Gostou de ouvir aquilo. E teria gostado ainda mais se a perspectiva de não ser correspondido fosse a única coisa complicada que pudesse acontecer. Era a que mais...

Aí, Aiolia interrompeu suas conjecturas com um daqueles beijos arrebatadores. Mu se viu levado para longe dos próprios pensamentos, para onde nada mais existia além dos dois. E, _nossa!_, era _tão_ mais profunda a emoção de beijá-lo depois de admitir para si mesmo como se sentia que quase teve outro pequeno surto de risos.

- Ah! – exclamou Mu, estremecendo quando uma das mãos do grego se insinuou sob sua camisa e alcançou seu tórax a fim de brincar com sua pele sensível.

Okay! Já estavam ultrapassando os limites aceitáveis. E o alerta derradeiro veio assim que seu corpo reagiu com um entusiasmo superembaraçoso aos estímulos que recebia, o que fez com que se desvencilhasse da maneira mais rápida possível, sentando-se de costas para o outro enquanto tentava controlar a respiração fora do ritmo.

Aiolia não teve a menor pena do evidente desconcerto do mais velho. Sentou-se também e tratou de abraçar o ariano pelas costas, subindo beijos pelo pescoço alvo deste. Sorriu quando Mu suspirou em meio à resistência. Entrelaçou os dedos naqueles cabelos longos, na altura da nuca, e os puxou levemente para que o outro virasse a cabeça para o lado, de modo que pudesse beijar aqueles lábios rosados. E, também, porque já aprendera que aquilo sempre enfraquecia a relutância do tibetano.

Só mesmo o autocontrole excepcional pôde ajudar Mu a se esquivar e a se levantar rapidamente, antes que não resistisse a algum toque indevido. O espelho mostrou o quanto estava corado e ofegante, com os olhos brilhando atordoados, depois de tudo. Ao fundo do reflexo, vislumbrou o grego em um estado semelhante ao seu.

- Caramba, você tá cruel hoje, hein? – Aiolia protestou, fazendo um beicinho dramático: – Primeiro, ficou me chutando com violência pra fora da cama e, agora, me larga ao léu _sofrendo de paudurência_...

É claro que Mu não teve como não rir daquele exagero todo. Ainda assim, pediu desculpas, muito embora o leonino tivesse merecido as empurradas. Sem falar que ele já sabia que não concederia maiores intimidades.

- Hmm, se você se debruçar no meu colo, todo arrependido e pecaminoso, perguntando _como posso me redimir, Aiolia-sama?_, pensarei no seu caso...– sugeriu com uma expressão extasiada, um olhar sonhador perdido no nada, provavelmente imaginando a cena.

Mu só olhou para ele.

- Que cara é essa? – fez o grego, voltando a si. – Eu não te bateria, não. Consigo pensar em milhares de coisas melhores pra fazer com você, submisso assim, do que te bater...

- Não duvido... – começou a dizer, sendo interrompido por uma batida leve na porta, seguida da voz de Shion o chamando. – Entre – disse, cobrindo o pescoço com os cabelos e estranhando o jeito como Aiolia pulou assustado para fora da cama e se retraiu perto da janela.

Mal entrou, o tibetano mais velho olhou demoradamente para o irmão. Ficou satisfeito com o que viu, mas não poupou o grego de um de seus olhares estreitos.

- Ele acordou sozinho! – Aiolia se defendeu, torcendo para que Mu não o contradissesse.

- Uhum... – Shion sorriu com suspeitas para ele. Voltou-se para o irmão com uma expressão mais suave: – Conseguiu?

- Sim – Mu respondeu, compreendendo que o mais velho já havia descoberto sobre quem falara mais cedo pelo olhar que relanceou para Aiolia, indicando-o. – Obrigado, Shion!

Sorrindo para o caçula e lançando um olhar sério para o grego – que fez este se sentir como se estivesse sendo advertido de algo – Shion os deixou sozinhos novamente.

Aiolia voltou a se aproximar do ariano, logo depois, mas desistiu de abraçá-lo e começou a rir ao ouvir o estômago deste roncar alto.

- Nem sei quando foi a última vez que comi... – Mu justificou, um pouquinho sem graça.

- Então, vamos comer fora! – o leonino exclamou animado, arrastando o mais velho pelo pulso.

Mesmo desconfiando de que o mais novo deveria estar pensando em alguma forma para boliná-lo enquanto estivessem sentados numa mesa, Mu sorriu feliz. Ao contrário das outras vezes, ficou satisfeito, e não preocupado, por ter um _encontro_ com Aiolia. Sabia que era um bobo apaixonado, mas aquele calor no coração era tão bom. Ainda não queria pensar por quanto tempo as coisas permaneceriam tranquilas, como estavam sendo naquelas últimas semanas.

* * *

><p>Na segunda-feira logo cedo, Afrodite sentiu que estava vivendo um <em>déja vù<em> na quadra. Ora, já não havia tentado animar Milo certa vez, alguns anos antes, quando o grego ficou todo depressivo? Sim, lá estava a mesma aura negra pairando sobre o escorpiano. Assim como Aiolia e Shina estavam, outra vez, envolvidos na questão.

- Ugh... – Milo gemeu, abraçando as pernas de encontro ao tórax, sentado no lugar mais distante das arquibancadas quase vazias. – Não acredito que fizeram aquilo comigo no Meikai... Nunca mais vou beber com aqueles pervertidos... Você viu como a Shina praticamente emitiu luz própria de tanta animação?

- Aff... – fez o pisciano olhando o amigo de cima, porque estava em pé, revirando os olhos diante daqueles resmungos quase ininteligíveis. – O chateado aqui deveria ser eu, por não ter sido convidado pra orgia...

- Não teve orgia nenhuma! – o grego protestou em voz alta e imediatamente cobriu a boca com as mãos, olhando ao redor para se certificar de que ninguém prestava atenção neles.

Afrodite balançou a cabeça, inconformado. Estavam os dois ali, matando a primeira aula, graças àquele drama desnecessário que Milo fazia só porque tinha sido pressionado a admitir que Aiolia havia sido, sim, o seu _primeiro amor_ durante a infância.

- O problema é que eu fui pressionado do jeito mais literal possível! – Milo relembrou, levantando-se de súbito e corando furiosamente. – Contra o chão, ainda...

- Na hora em que eu cheguei, tive a impressão de que você parecia estar curtindo, hein...

O escorpiano arregalou os olhos, boquiaberto diante de tal disparate. Como assim curtindo se tinha protestado sem parar?

- Se você não lembra, estava mais bêbado do que eu imaginava... – Afrodite deu de ombros. Conhecia o grego suficientemente bem para saber que este não admitiria mais nada.

- Oh! – exclamou Aiolia, aproximando-se da dupla por trás, passando os braços ao redor das cinturas deles e dizendo com alegria: – Então, minha frutinha e minha florzinha prediletas estão aqui...

Num pulo assustado, Milo imediatamente se desfez do abraço, reclamando que não era uma _frutinha_ coisa nenhuma. Que ultraje!

- E maçãs são o quê? Legumes? – o leonino quis saber, confuso, envolvendo o sueco com os dois braços.

Milo fez um gesto ofensivo e ficou de braços cruzados, olhando feio em direção à quadra. Aiolia não se incomodou. Tinha acabado de chegar ao colégio, para a segunda aula, e estranhou ao não encontrar os amigos na classe. Lançou um olhar descrente ao escorpiano quando Afrodite explicou que Milo estava tendo um ataque por causa do incidente no Meikai.

- Fala sério! Ainda isso? Qual o problema dos _ukes_ com meras _encoxadinhas_? – Aiolia perguntou para o sueco.

- Aquilo foi quase um estupro! – o escorpiano acusou, apontando um dedo para o rosto do _pior melhor_ amigo. – E eu não sou _uke_!

É claro que sua interferência foi em vão, já que foi ignorado por Afrodite, que sorria com malícia e especulava se Aiolia andava _encoxando_ muitos _ukes_ por aí. Milo bufou e voltou a resmungar quando o leonino respondeu à pergunta do outro com uma piscadela cúmplice.

- Eu não tenho nenhum problema com isso – o sueco comentou, pressionando um selinho no canto dos lábios de Aiolia antes de se desprender dos braços deste. – No entanto, odeio não ser exclusivo.

Depois de dizer isso, o humor de Afrodite azedou um pouco, como se tivesse sido lembrado de alguma outra coisa desagradável relacionada. Assistir aos dois amigos seguirem com uma discussão infrutífera desvaneceu sua paciência de vez e ele ordenou que Milo parasse de dramas. Por que diabos estava reclamando tanto? Estavam todos bêbados e nem tinha sido nada de mais. Menos do que um amasso básico, pelo que tinha visto. Sem falar que há tempos tinha certeza de que Milo e Aiolia acabariam ultrapassando alguma linha tênue e abstrata em relação à amizade deles. E, olha, até que tinha demorado! A culpa era do próprio Milo se preferia manter um relacionamento aberto com Camus em vez de se comprometer logo em um namoro sério.

- Você sabe que esse cabeça-de-vento aqui – Afrodite deu um tapinha na testa do leonino – e a Shina não teriam te _atacado_ se você estivesse namorando mesmo.

Aiolia fez menção de reclamar do adjetivo que lhe fora atribuído, mas desistiu diante do sombrio olhar de advertência que o pisciano lhe endereçou.

- Acho que ainda não estou pronto pra isso... – Milo revelou, mirando o chão com um olhar aborrecido. – Quer dizer, são tantas coisas a se considerar... Nem imagino a reação dos meus pais se eu namorar outro cara.

- Nah – fez Aiolia entediado –, conhecendo seu pai, aposto que ele vai te zoar bastante pra depois dizer algo sobre viver o momento intensamente, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, Milo.

- Hmm, e quanto a minha mãe, o que acha?

- Acho que ela é gostosa... – o leonino replicou distraído, escapando por pouco de levar um chute. – É brincadeira! Quer dizer, ela é sim, mas enfim... Saca só, Milo, nós somos seus amigos e você pode contar com a gente, _blábláblá_, sabe como é. Mas você deveria conversar sobre suas preocupações com o Camus, que além de ser seu amigo é _também_ seu maior interesse. _Discutir a relação_ é um porre, a coisa mais lazarenta que os _ukes_ inventam de fazer, mas... De vez em quando essa birosca serve um pouco pra algumas coisas...

Sempre perspicaz, Afrodite lançou um olhar desconfiado sobre o leonino, mas não disse nada. Milo não teve a mesma percepção, focado como estava em seu próprio dilema.

- Sem contar que o Camus não é trouxa de ficar te esperando pela eternidade, Milo – o sueco acrescentou enfadado. – Não vai querer perder o ruivo para o tal Hyoga, né?

- Nunca! – o escorpiano fez uma careta desgostosa. De fato, Camus deixara bem claro que não ia seguir com aquilo por muito tempo mesmo. – Já entendi, ok?

- _Pelo pau relampejante de Zeus!_ – Aiolia debochou, levantando as mãos para o céu. – Ele entendeu fi-nal-men-te!

Emburrado, Milo resmungou um _vá se danar_ para o leonino, que o ignorou por estar mais interessado em cutucar a bochecha de Afrodite:

- E você, ficou ranzinza por quê? O italiano malvado anda te maltratando? Se quiser, nós podemos dar uma surra colossal nele, né, Milo?

O escorpiano assentiu, animando-se. Já Afrodite, por mais satisfeito que tivesse ficado com a proposta, apenas a agradeceu e a declinou, ao mesmo tempo, com seu sorriso enganosamente doce:

- Posso lidar com ele sozinho – esclareceu, começando a caminhar rumo à classe. – Agora, vamos voltar antes que a gente perca a terceira aula também.

Porém, eles acabaram perdendo aquela aula, tudo porque resolveram passar pelo banheiro do próprio vestiário da quadra e surpreenderam-se com uma cena extremamente insólita: Shaka sendo prensado contra uma parede, de forma bastante comprometedora, por Ikki.

_- Caralho!_ – exclamou Milo, incapaz de se conter, enquanto Afrodite exibia um sorriso enigmático e Aiolia parecia abismado demais para ter qualquer reação.

Shaka apoiou as mãos no tórax de Ikki, empurrando-o para trás para que descolasse de seu corpo, encarando-o com um olhar superior que parecia dizer _eu avisei que isso acabaria acontecendo_. O oriental apenas deu de ombros, despreocupado, mais tentado a continuar o que faziam mesmo com a plateia.

- Que é isso, Shaka? – Milo comentou, sem noção do perigo. – Quem diria... Logo você, o deus do não-me-toques, nessa safadeza toda por aqui, em horário de aula e tudo!

- Cale-se – o indiano ordenou com voz seca, empertigando-se. – Se você tivesse aparecido na primeira aula, então saberia que o professor das duas aulas seguintes não veio – e, já que tinham sido pegos mesmo, Shaka resolveu deixar a situação clara, porque não gostava de mal-entendidos: – Sobre o que presenciaram aqui, saibam que Ikki e eu estamos juntos e não admitirei brincadeirinhas sobre isso. Eis tudo.

Milo inclinou-se na direção do _pior melhor_ amigo:

- Será que a Shina tem razão quando diz que o Shaka é _seme_?

- Hey! – Ikki tentou protestar, mas foi interrompido por um aperto do indiano em seu braço.

- Quieto você também. Nada disso diz respeito a qualquer um além de nós.

- Ele tem razão, _Ukki_! – o escorpiano alfinetou com um trocadilho infame, começando uma discussão sem sentido com o oriental mesmo sob as broncas de Shaka.

Afrodite sorria, divertindo-se com tudo aquilo, mas não entrou na discussão. Estava estranhando o silêncio de Aiolia. Olhando bem, o leonino parecia meio pálido.

- Está se sentindo mal?

Aiolia o encarou como se a resposta fosse óbvia. Que mundo horrível era aquele em que Shaka não era mais virgem? Sério, era o fim dos tempos! O pisciano achou graça. Não podia contar ao outro que o problema real era o fato de que _até_ Shaka fazia sexo. Pelo cão de Hades! Aiolia se sentia afrontado pelo indiano fazer isso enquanto ele mesmo não podia graças à resistência dos infernos de Mu.

Ah, o horror! Por sinal, pensando no ariano...

- Ow, Shaka! – chamou, desviando a atenção do virginiano da dupla que ainda discutia. – Mas você não era a fim do Mu? Quando foi que mudou de ideia?

- Que história é essa? – Ikki imediatamente quis saber, abandonando a discussão com Milo.

Todos os olhares foram parar em Shaka – que, por sua vez, encarava Aiolia como se pretendesse lançá-lo no mais profundo dos seis mundos do _Samsara_. Notando que Ikki já estava enciumado e prestes a começar um enorme tumulto, o indiano tratou de esclarecer logo aquilo:

- Gosto do Mu como se fosse um irmão – assim que pronunciou essas palavras, Shaka sabia que estava sendo absolutamente sincero. Sim, já chegara a pensar que era mais do que aquilo, mas a maturidade lhe trouxe sabedoria para se compreender melhor por meio da meditação constante.

Só que nada daquilo era da conta de alguém e, por isso, Shaka não gostou de ter que se justificar. Assim, mesmo que não tivesse nada a esconder, ficou indignado por Aiolia, o tolo selvagem, trazer à tona algo que deveria ter ficado só entre eles.

- Que bom... – o leonino avaliou, como se pensasse alto, soando estranhamente aliviado. – Digo, felicidades ao novo casal então! A Shina vai amar a novidade. Não deixem de contar porque, vocês sabem, se ela descobrir sozinha vai ser um caos – e saiu andando com um aceno distraído por cima do ombro.

Os demais se entreolharam, mas deixaram para lá quando Afrodite se lembrou de um detalhe curioso:

- Como veio parar aqui se já se formou, Ikki?

Enquanto o oriental explicava que Seiya e ele teriam um último jogo informal de futebol pelo colégio logo mais, Shaka aproveitou que os três se engajavam em uma conversa decente para ir atrás de Aiolia.

- O que há com você, hein? – inquiriu assim que o alcançou perto da arquibancada.

- Sei lá... – o leonino fez um gesto vago com as mãos, absorto em pensamentos. – Ciúmes, como sempre?

Shaka franziu o cenho. Ciúmes de quem exatamente?

- Ahn... De você, do Milo, do Afrodite, do meu irmão e de... Quase todo mundo? – Aiolia colocou as mãos na cabeça e bufou exasperado: – Credo! Qualquer dia desses, isso ainda vai me matar...

Que grego mais estranho, Shaka concluiu ao não reconhecer as atitudes típicas do outro. Ele não começaria uma discussão absurda até puxar uma briga, como de costume? Aliás, por mais ciumento que fosse, Aiolia não costumava admitir seu ciúmes com tanta simplicidade – não que precisasse, já que era sempre óbvio – e, no entanto, lá estava ele, distraído demais para se importar. Somando isso à expressão atormentada que vislumbrou no rosto do leonino poucos dias antes, Shaka concluiu que tinha algo de muito errado com ele.

- Algum problema em que posso ajudar? – o virginiano perguntou depois de respirar fundo. Não era seu estilo especular sobre coisas que não lhe diziam respeito, então se limitou a oferecer ajuda.

Começou a se arrepender quando Aiolia reagiu à sugestão com um olhar assombrado:

- Caramba! Por essa eu não esperava – alegou, colocando a mão sobre o coração como se estivesse prestes a enfartar. – Valeu! – acrescentou rapidamente, quando o loiro fez menção de lhe dar as costas. – Mas, como meu único problema é uma _enorme concentração constante de hormônios_, não tem como você me ajudar.

Shaka arqueou as sobrancelhas loiras. Desde quando aquilo era um problema para alguém tão popular? Seria bem fácil para Aiolia arranjar uma garota prestativa qualquer para ajudá-lo.

- Não posso – o leonino contestou, revirando os olhos para si mesmo ao concluir baixinho: – Nem quero. Tem que ser...

Ele não chegou a dizer _quem_ tinha que ser. Apenas balançou a cabeça e exibiu aquele sorriso que Mu gostava tanto. Shaka pestanejou e sorriu de volta. Pela primeira vez, houve um breve momento de tranquilidade e entendimento entre eles.

Breve, pois Ikki apareceu em seguida, rosnando qualquer coisa ininteligível para Aiolia, antes de arrastar o indiano consigo para longe. Pelo caminho, Shaka fez questão de enfatizar que não toleraria aquele tipo de comportamento _Neandertal_, mas o mais velho nem ligou.

Aiolia riu da cena. Ao menos não era o único que corria o risco de morrer por excesso de ciúmes.

* * *

><p>Naqueles dias, Aiolos começava a desconfiar de que corria risco de morte também, mas, no seu caso, por excesso de exultação. Aiolia andava tão, mais <em>tão<em> adorável consigo que chegava a ser preocupante quando parava para analisar. Porém, ele amava tanto esses momentos que não costumava questioná-los.

- Quer dizer, ele sempre foi muito apegado a mim – Aiolos explicou para o espanhol, ambos sentados de frente, um para o outro, no sofá da casa do último –, mas desde que entrou na pré-adolescência, ele passou a ficar constrangido com qualquer coisa que eu faça a ele. Principalmente em público...

Shura assentiu, recordando-se das tantas vezes em que tinha visto o leonino se debater entre os abraços apertados do irmão; corar todo sem graça por causa de algo afetuoso que ele lhe dizia, constrangido demais para fazer algo além de balbuciar incoerências; quando Aiolos pressionava um beijo na testa do caçula ou lhe apertava as bochechas, então, Aiolia só faltava sair correndo para se esconder.

Essa fase durou até ele alcançar a adolescência. A partir daí, passou a reagir com menos vigor e mais indiferença, embora ainda se debatesse com os abraços, beijos e apertões do mais velho. No momento, pelo que o sagitariano dizia, Aiolia estava bem mais receptivo às demonstrações de afeto. Inclusive, tinha sido o rapaz a iniciar várias delas por vontade própria.

- Se você está feliz com isso – Shura tentava entender a razão do assunto –, qual o problema?

- Ora, ele age de outro modo com você... – replicou, gesticulando para dar ênfase. – Superindiferente ou, às vezes, bem ríspido quando não consegue controlar aquele gênio difícil dele.

Shura segurou os pulsos do grego para que este parasse de mexer tantos as mãos. Não entendia qual o problema naquilo. Na verdade, a indignação do leonino em vez de fazê-lo largar a esgrima – para não ter que ficar na presença do espanhol – havia melhorado bastante o seu desempenho no esporte.

- E ele já era meu melhor aluno. Agora que resolveu se empenhar pra me superar, está incrível.

- É, mas suponho que a motivação dele venha do ciúme – disse Aiolos, tentando gesticular sem sucesso. – Eu preferia que vocês se dessem bem de verdade, como antes. Só que nunca consigo conversar com ele. Quando tento, ele me distrai sendo fofo e mordível! Ou seja, essa mudança de atitude comigo também deve ser motivada por ciúmes...

Ainda que não se importasse com os motivos, já que de modo geral o resultado era bom, Shura não gostava de ver o sagitariano incomodado daquele jeito. Sobretudo, porque sabia que aquilo iria resultar num drama histórico a qualquer minuto.

- Então, vou te dar uma última chance de falar com ele – o espanhol soltou os pulsos de Aiolos e propôs: – Se não der certo, falarei eu, ok?

O sagitariano assentiu com relutância, pois as coisas sempre podiam acabar piorando devido às personalidades daqueles dois.

Shura esboçou um sorriso quase imperceptível. Levantou-se e tateou os bolsos em busca do maço de cigarros e do isqueiro. Quando não os encontrou, lançou um olhar desconfiado para o grego. Tinha se esquecido de que Aiolos decidira boicotar seu fumo. Segundo este e conforme passavam mais tempo juntos, havia percebido que o espanhol fumava muito mais do que imaginava.

- Você não vai querer ter um enfisema pulmonar ou algo assim, né? – Aiolos piscou com inocência para o companheiro. Como sabia que não era o bastante, acrescentou teatralmente: – Pior! Não vai querer que eu, que sou quem você adora com todas as forças, fique doente de tanto ser exposto à fumaça, né? Ou que eu passe o resto de meus dias definhando de tristeza sobre seu túmulo e-...

- _Ok!_ – Shura interrompeu, tratando de concordar rápido: – Tem razão.

- Olha, você é a única pessoa que conheço que faz o ato de fumar parecer charmoso, mas...

- Ahh, estou ofendido... – Máscara da Morte lamentou falsamente ao sair das trevas do próprio quarto, aproximando-se em passos silenciosos. – Quer dizer que eu ensinei ele a fumar, mas quando faço não é com charme?

Shura estreitou os olhos esverdeados para o italiano enquanto este acendia um cigarro com displicência e dava uma tragada, mostrando para Aiolos que fazia exatamente igual ao primo.

- Ehrm... – o grego balbuciou confuso. Estava chegando à mesma conclusão que Mu chegara uma vez, tempos antes: Máscara da Morte e Shura possuíam semelhanças que o primeiro deles fazia ir além da aparência física.

Na verdade, ia além do jeito como fumavam também. Shura sabia muito bem disso, tanto que tratou de despachar o primo, com um rude _cai fora_, antes que este continuasse atormentando Aiolos.

Máscara da Morte gargalhou com gosto. Depois, deu um tapinha sob o queixo do sagitariano, soprou um pouco de fumaça na direção do primo e voltou para o quarto com um sorriso satisfeito, como se só tivesse aparecido para _causar_.

- _Mas_...? – Shura continuou o assunto, como se não houvessem sido interrompidos, inclinando-se sobre o grego, que continuava sentado, para deslizar os dedos por entre os cabelos deste a fim de chamar sua atenção.

- Ahn... Ah, sim! Mas tenho certeza de que pode fazer outras coisas com muito charme também – Aiolos devaneou, fixando o nada com os olhos brilhantes. – Tipo... – olhou ao redor, procurando qualquer coisa para exemplificar. Quando não conseguiu encontrar, levantou-se e correu até a cozinha com uma ideia em mente.

Há anos Shura sabia que era inútil questionar as atitudes estranhas do sagitariano, tanto que ficou parado, observando aquela agitação toda com um vago interesse.

- A solução divina! – afirmou Aiolos ao voltar com uma barra de chocolate nas mãos. – Isso é um vício _bem_ melhor do que cigarros...

- Supondo que eu gostasse de doces, você sabe que um vício desses poderia resultar em outras doenças, não?

Aiolos agitou a mão, como quem diz _okay, que seja!_, e partiu um pedaço de chocolate para si:

- Certo! Viciar em algo assim seria exagero, apesar de ser possível – constatou, comendo o doce com alegria enquanto estendia o restante do chocolate para o capricorniano: – Agora, pega aí e coma com charme...

Shura arqueou uma sobrancelha para o outro. Em seguida, com sua expressão mais séria, ignorou o que lhe era oferecido e segurou a mão livre de Aiolos com a sua, puxando-a para perto do próprio rosto:

- Vejamos... – murmurou, umedecendo rapidamente o lábio inferior para, só então, deslizar a língua sobre o dedo do grego, que estava um pouquinho lambuzado de chocolate.

- ...

- Não foi charmoso? – Shura perguntou, pressionando um de seus beijos quentes na mão do outro.

- Na verdade, foi meio obsceno... – Aiolos concluiu, após soltar a respiração que nem percebeu ter prendido.

- Terei que praticar mais, se é o caso.

O grego assentiu, mas logo caiu em si e olhou rapidamente ao redor. A perspectiva de fazer qualquer coisa com Máscara da Morte por ali não era muito animadora.

- Compreendo. Então, vamos até sua casa para que você possa falar com seu irmão. Amanhã, ele tem treino comigo – Shura justificou diante da expressão duvidosa do outro. – Se não der certo com você hoje, amanhã eu resolvo isso de uma vez.

Bagunçando os próprios cabelos, Aiolos resolveu concordar apesar de pressentir que, independente de como fosse sua conversa com o caçula, Shura acabaria tendo que se envolver.

E ele estava mais ou menos certo.

* * *

><p>Aiolia não estava nem um pouco a fim de conversar com ninguém. Era início de noite e ele preferia muito mais pressionar Mu contra a porta de seu quarto, deslizando as mãos para apertá-lo em todos os lugares que conseguisse antes que o tibetano pudesse se esquivar. O tempo todo com a boca sobre a do outro, impedindo-o de protestar.<p>

Não que o ariano estivesse tentando escapar com muito afinco.

Na verdade, Mu estava convicto de que não cederia, mas seria cruel de sua parte não dar ao menos um pouquinho mais de liberdade ao rapaz, não? Mesmo porque o leonino vinha se esforçando para cumprir com a palavra de ficar apenas com ele, não cedendo às oportunidades de relações íntimas que encontrava pela frente – e, sendo sincero, seu próprio corpo apreciava cada mínimo toque que recebia.

Ainda assim, Mu escapou de vez, todo ofegante, tão logo a voz distante de Aiolos se fez ouvir, chamando pelo irmão. Nossa, estar apaixonado significava ter momentos de tolice e loucura! Tinha se esquecido de onde estavam e de que podiam ser surpreendidos a qualquer momento.

- Isso ainda não acabou – Aiolia avisou aborrecido, lançando um olhar desconfiado ao ariano quando este começou a rir: – Você anda muito contente ultimamente, hein...

- Não é bom? – perguntou, abraçando o leonino pela cintura.

- Hmm... – o mais novo ronronou no pescoço alheio. – É diferente. Parece que você mudou e, ao mesmo tempo, voltou a ser igual... Sei lá, faz sentido?

Mu levantou o olhar para encarar o outro. Se suas linhas de raciocínio estivessem sincronizadas, fazia sentido, sim. Contudo, gostaria de ouvir uma explicação mais elaborada.

- Nah, desde que a gente começou a se pegar, você ficou cheio das preocupações – Aiolia explicou, olhando para cima com as sobrancelhas franzidas. – Agora, você anda mais tranquilo, mais parecido com o Mu de sempre.

O tibetano quase arquejou, surpreso diante daquele momento único de percepção e sensibilidade por parte do mais novo.

- É como se você tivesse encontrado alguma resposta – Aiolia prosseguiu, confusão se espalhando em seu semblante –, por mais que eu não saiba para qual pergunta...

Depois dessa, Mu se sentiu muito mais do que apenas alegre. Sentia o coração disparado, mas não era de nervosismo. Poderia ter sido um bom momento para confessar de uma vez, com todas as letras, os seus sentimentos, mas não estava com essa coragem toda reunida. Apenas estalou um selinho sobre os lábios do rapaz, dizendo que contaria um dia o que tinha _encontrado_, isto é, caso ele não descobrisse sozinho primeiro. Entretanto, precisavam descer logo, se não Aiolos subiria atrás do irmão.

Durante o trajeto até a sala, o tibetano não teve como não rir de Aiolia, que não parava de bufar e reclamar, entredentes, que era uma _desonra mortal_ ficar _na seca_ enquanto Shaka, o loiro azedo, deveria estar praticando todas as posições do _kama sutra_ numa hora daquelas.

Seu semblante só se iluminou de alegria ao pular sobre o irmão, eclipsando-se, no instante seguinte, ao lançar um olhar enviesado para Shura.

Não que o espanhol tenha se incomodado.

- Awn... – Aiolos deu um beijo na testa do irmão e sorriu para Mu: – Ué, não sabia que estava aqui. Meu irmãozinho está te alugando de novo?

A pergunta se devia ao fato de que Aiolia andava requisitando a ajuda do ariano em seus estudos. Em resposta, Mu assentiu devagar – se sentia meio culpado porque os estudos não rendiam nada já que, na verdade, a _ajuda_ que o leonino queria era outra.

- Vou indo – Shura se despediu na sequência, lançando um olhar significativo ao sagitariano: – Não esqueça o foco.

Aiolos parou de esfregar o rosto na bochecha do caçula e tentou não parecer esquecido.

- ...

Mu aproveitou o ensejo para se despedir também e partiu na companhia de Shura, quase sorrindo diante do olhar emburrado que Aiolia lhe direcionou.

- Aff... – o leonino bufou ao ficar a sós com o irmão. – Jura que você não se incomoda com o seu _sei-lá-o-quê_ andando por aí com o ex?

- Nem um pouco – Aiolos replicou, achando graça e bagunçando o cabelo do mais novo. – Por quê? _Você_ se incomoda?

Aiolia mordiscou o lábio inferior e não respondeu. Meneou levemente a cabeça, dependurando-se no pescoço do sagitariano para sugerir, todo sorridente, que fossem à confeitaria.

- Só depois que você me responder – Aiolos assegurou, já resoluto. – E não adianta fazer _puppy eyes_ pra mim... – avisou, hesitando um pouquinho diante daqueles olhos brilhantes. – Nem vem, hoje eu estou firme...

Como prova da veracidade de suas palavras – e para não ceder ao seu lado irmão-mais-velho-derretido – o sagitariano se soltou do abraço. Quase voltou atrás pela expressão magoada do caçula, mesmo sabendo que ela era proposital, com direito a beicinho e tudo. Precisou respirar fundo e resgatar seu lado sério o mais rápido que pôde, para evitar um duelo dramático entre eles:

- Lembra-se de quando você era pequeno e teve aquela _fase de estresse _com o Mu?

Lógico que Aiolia lembrava, ainda mais porque nunca tinha visto o irmão tão sério consigo, como quando soube o que ele andava fazendo e veio repreendê-lo. Chegou a ter certeza de que ele estava bravo, na ocasião.

- Então, sabe aquilo que eu te disse sobre o fato de você ser meu irmão e meus sentimentos por você não serem algo que alguém possa mudar?

O leonino anuiu, tendo um _feeling_ sobre onde o mais velho pretendia chegar.

- Pois é – Aiolos prosseguiu, apertando os ombros do caçula –, isso continua valendo. Sempre será assim. Eu estar com o Shura não muda nada. Se seu problema com ele é apenas ciúmes, saiba que não tem sentido.

Aí, Aiolia ficou ofendido. Não era mais uma criancinha para querer toda a atenção do irmão mais velho para si, com ganas de espancar qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse dele. Já tinha passado da fase de sequer cogitar como o sagitariano poderia estar se sentindo. Óbvio que tinha ciúmes, porque era algo irracional e impossível de se controlar, mas...

- Meu ciúme não é nada perto da minha preocupação com você! – declarou com veemência, sem sequer pensar no que dizia, como era seu estilo. – Se você já ficou na fossa quando achou que o Mu não era mais seu amigo, imagina se o Shura te dispensar igual fez com ele... – Aiolia exibiu uma careta indignada. Depois, sua expressão suavizou ao concluir baixinho: – Você cuida de mim desde sempre, eu... Ehrm...

- Awn! – Aiolos exclamou enternecido, enchendo o rosto do caçula de beijos. – É por isso que anda tão adorável? Pra eu saber que sempre terei você não importa o que aconteça? – observou o leonino enrubescer, como se tivesse acabado de perceber aquilo também, e o abraçou com toda a força: – Awn, que bonitinho! Vou morrer com tanto amor!

- Aff... Tá! Menos... – Aiolia protestou, a voz abafada vindo de algum lugar no tórax do outro. – Você falando assim faz soar ainda mais embaraçoso do que é...

- Haha! – o sagitariano levantou o rosto do irmão, encostando a testa deste à sua: – Você me deixou muito feliz e aliviado agora. Não se preocupe com o que possa me acontecer de ruim. Vou sair de qualquer fossa, caso você esteja ao meu lado pra me apoiar.

- Isso se eu não for preso por assassinato... – Aiolia ressaltou num tom sombrio, mas logo sorriu: – Chega dessa conversa melosa, antes que você comece a se emocionar demais e nos afogue em lágrimas...

Aiolos riu, mordeu a bochecha do caçula e se afastou com agilidade para evitar a retaliação que receberia por tal feito. Com os esclarecimentos feitos, será que dali para frente o leonino conseguiria se dar bem com Shura de novo?

- Duvido muito... – Aiolia resmungou, massageando a bochecha. – Tenho que tirar satisfações com ele... Mas isso fica pra amanhã! – decidiu, animando-se com novos interesses em mente: – Agora, você vai me comprar os melhores doces da confeitaria, né?

Aiolos suspirou resignado e cobriu os olhos com uma das mãos, dizendo para o irmão pegar leve nos gastos – porque ainda era _um pobre universitário estagiário que ganhava pouco_. Dramatizações à parte, estava mesmo era intrigado com as tais satisfações que o irmão pretendia tirar com o capricorniano.

Esperava, ao menos, que os dois se entendessem _depois_ do treino, por precaução.

* * *

><p>Contrariando a expectativa do irmão, Aiolia não teve paciência para esperar o fim do treino. Empunhava a espada com cada vez mais agressividade, avançando mais do que recuando sobre Shura. E por mais habilidoso que fosse, o espanhol não contra-atacava com o mesmo ímpeto, mantendo-se preciso nos movimentos e equilibrado no temperamento, como tinha que ser. Tal postura somada à lembrança de Kanon dizendo que ninguém dizia <em>não<em> ao espanhol foi o estopim para o leonino:

- Como é que você conquistou meu irmão, hein?

- Determinação – Shura replicou, tomando distância do jovem oponente.

- Quer dizer que não foi fácil? – Aiolia insistiu, colocando-se em guarda. E, quando o mais velho confirmou, perguntou o que realmente queria saber: – De todas as pessoas que você já pegou, ele foi quem demorou mais, então?

Shura franziu as sobrancelhas por detrás da máscara de esgrima, desconfiando daquela conversa pessoal:

- Isso importa? – inquiriu, avançando sobre o leonino em passo duplo. – Atenção nas pernas.

Aiolia se esquivou, deslocando-se rapidamente para trás. Claro que importava! Se Aiolos fosse quem mais demorou...

- Quer dizer que o Mu não resistiu muito a você... – concluiu, chocado. Aquilo era tão injusto que acabou se distraindo por um instante.

Foi o suficiente para o espanhol desarmá-lo em um movimento súbito.

- O que o Mu tem a ver com tudo isso? – Shura questionou, a voz seca soando um tanto quanto ameaçadora, e tocou o colarinho da jaqueta do leonino com a ponta de sua espada, fazendo-o inclinar levemente o pescoço para trás por reflexo.

- Ehrm... – Aiolia titubeou, repreendendo-se mentalmente por ser tão desbocado, apesar de que não conseguiria saber o que queria sem que o outro desconfiasse da verdade.

Sem diminuir a pressão da espada, Shura tirou a própria máscara com a mão livre e jogou-a para o lado, gesticulando para que o mais novo fizesse o mesmo. Quando Aiolia o fez, o espanhol baixou a arma e o encarou com seriedade:

- Sei que você não gosta de ser tratado como criança – começou, num tom que não admitia interferências. – Então, vamos conversar de homem pra homem. Está pronto pra isso?

- Mas é lógico! – Aiolia confirmou, apertando os punhos com irritação.

Shura o analisou com um olhar crítico. Muito bem, não era seu estilo rodear para chegar onde queria, preferia ser claro e sucinto. Apreciaria se Aiolia fosse capaz de agir da mesma forma.

- Seu irmão é incrível. E, por mais que me atraia, eu me preocupo principalmente com o bem-estar e a segurança dele – esclareceu, dando um instante para que o grego processasse a informação direito. Segundos do mais puro silêncio depois, tornou a levantar a espada, tomando uma posição mais agressiva enquanto pressionava a ponta da lâmina sobre o coração do outro. – Agora, mostre o quanto amadureceu e me diga qual o seu verdadeiro interesse no Mu.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Vish '-'

Esse capítulo era para ser o penúltimo, mas considerando o tanto que já tenho pronto somado ao que ainda falta escrever, duvido que vá acabar no próximo... De qualquer forma, não é pra demorar tanto assim a próxima atualização (ou meu carneiro-beta me deserda qualquer hora -q). Mas como sabem que sou meeeio paranoica, já peço desculpas antecipadas por uma eventual demora ._.'

Meus agradecimentos aos queridos: _Orphelin's, Chibi Haru-chan17, Alinee.f, telps _e_ Svanhild_ S2

Que tal esse capítulo? :3 No próximo teremos mais Camus, Máscara da Morte e gêmeos /o/


	31. Patience

**Disclaimer: **Quase fim de fic e não ganhei nem um fio de cabelo do Mu por ela... #chateada

**N/A: **Verdade que serei perdoada pela demora se contar que esse é praticamente um capítulo duplo, já que tem quase o dobro do tamanho convencional? S2 Como ele é longo, vou pedir pra vocês terem atenção, pra que não deixem passar nenhuma explicação, pois estamos na reta final :3

Agradecimentos pela hexarevisão (q) ao _Orphelin_, o carneiro-beta, que falou pra avisar que este aqui é o antepenúltimo capítulo, galere! D:

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

Capítulo XXXI

_Houve um tempo em que eu não tinha certeza_  
><em>Mas você acalmou minha mente<em>  
><em>Não há dúvida de que você está no meu coração agora<em>  
><em>Tudo que precisamos é de um pouco de paciência<em>  
><strong>Patience - Guns N' Roses<strong>

* * *

><p>Aiolia odiava tanto verbos no imperativo que seu primeiro impulso foi responder Shura com alguma insolência. Não era possível, afinal, ser ferido com facilidade pela espada de esgrima que o outro segurava. E se, por acaso, o espanhol resolvesse jogá-la para o lado, disposto a socá-lo ou algo assim, seria um tanto melhor. O leonino bem que gostaria de uma briga para extravasar com toda a tensão que vinha alimentando nos últimos dias.<p>

No entanto, sabia que tal atitude não seria lá muito madura de sua parte. Nem muito esperta, se pensasse bem.

Por que Shura queria saber uma coisa daquela? Aiolia cogitou fazer essa pergunta ao mais velho, mas, como se previsse seu próximo passo, o capricorniano afastou um pouco a espada e tornou a pressioná-la sobre seu coração. O efeito da estocada, em si, não foi muito forte, porém a mensagem por detrás dela em compensação... Sim! Shura o alertava para responder à pergunta que tinha feito o quanto antes, já que não teria paciência para as suas tentativas de esquivas.

O leonino bufou arreliado. Tinha muito orgulho a zelar. Droga, nunca havia parado para pensar em nada daquilo! Mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar para cima, perdendo-se em pensamentos por um longo momento.

– Ué, acho que o Mu é incrível também – respondeu enfim, aproveitando o que o capricorniano dissera sobre Aiolos antes. – E é óbvio que eu quero o bem dele. Por que não ia querer? – perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para o outro.

Shura permaneceu em silêncio, apenas observando o mais novo bagunçar os próprios cabelos e morder o lábio com mais força ainda – parecia vermelho a ponto de sangrar a qualquer instante –, demonstrando estar em um estranho estado de confusão mental pelas expressões que exibia.

– Hey! – e essa foi a voz de Kanon, distraindo-os com sua aproximação. – Por acaso vocês viram o Sa-...? _Whoa!_ – exclamou ao notar a posição agressiva do espanhol em relação ao leonino. – Cheguei numa hora ruim?

– Só estamos conversando – Shura replicou, sem desviar o olhar do grego mais jovem. – E não, não vimos o Saga.

Com um _okay!,_ o geminiano virou-se para partir, mas voltou-se outra vez para os outros dois quando captou o olhar de Aiolia em sua direção, como se quisesse lhe dizer algo e não pudesse por causa da situação em que se encontrava. Colocou a mão perto da boca e perguntou em voz baixa, embora clara o suficiente para o espanhol ouvir também:

– Ele ficou sabendo sobre você e o _Muffin_, foi?

– _Kanon!_ – Aiolia ralhou, inconformado. – Cai fora, vai!

Shura e Kanon se entreolharam. Em seguida, sem nenhum motivo aparente, o capricorniano explicou para o recém-chegado – com poucas palavras, óbvio – que estava esperando que Aiolia lhe dissesse justamente qual era o verdadeiro interesse dele no tibetano.

– Essa é uma boa pergunta – Kanon aprovou, indo parar ao lado do espanhol. – Eu também estou curioso há eras. Conta pra gente, Ai-chan!

Aiolia encarou-os estarrecido. Como se não bastasse um, agora dois iriam ficar lhe pressionando? Como assim? O desgraçado do Kanon sorria de lado, com certeza achando graça. O maldito realmente gostava de colocar lenha na fogueira.

– A conversa não era só de homem pra homem, Shura?

– Eu também sou homem, oras, e você sabe muito bem disso, não sabe? – insinuou todo voluptuoso, causando um violento rubor no rosto do leonino. – E aposto que o _ShuShu_ não vê problemas em ser uma conversa de homem pra homens, certo?

Sem se dar ao trabalho de contestar o apelido sem-vergonha, Shura deu de ombros, indicando que, para ele, pouco importava. Por sua vez, Aiolia cruzou os braços e fechou o semblante, como se os desafiasse a obrigá-lo a falar alguma coisa.

– Hmm... – fez Kanon, coçando o queixo de modo pensativo. – Acho melhor chamar meu irmãozinho. Sabemos que ele consegue _arrancar coisas_ de você, né, _Taradólia_?

Assim que ouviu tal comentário sobre Saga, Aiolia arregalou os olhos e voltou a enrubescer, só que de maneira furiosa. Quando viu Shura estreitar os olhos em sua direção, bastante desconfiado, ele procurou disfarçar clareando a garganta.

– Cala essa boca, Kanon! – ordenou, esquecendo-se de que o outro grego nem sabia onde o irmão estava no momento. Afastou a espada de Shura de cima de si, com uma das mãos, a irritação começando a fazê-lo falar sem pensar: – Nem eu sei o que vocês querem saber, ok? O Mu é atraente pra cacete e, sempre que eu o vejo, meu cérebro trava e a _outra cabeça_ só fica _sexo, sexo, sexo_...

E era verdade. Não conseguia focar em outra coisa porque o ariano teimava em não ceder às suas investidas. Se já tivessem _feito_, tinha certeza de que sua mente conseguiria raciocinar direito sobre tudo o que implicava em estarem _saindo_. Com tantos hormônios prestes a explodirem estava difícil, poxa!

– Então, não é platônico de sua parte – Shura constatou secamente. Estranhou que alguém como Mu fosse se envolver com um adolescente genioso daqueles.

– Pois é! Vai lá perguntar pra ele qual o interesse dele em mim... – Aiolia resmungou. Aí, arqueou uma sobrancelha desconfiada para o outro: – E você não acha que tá incomodado demais, não? Só falta dizer que ainda tem algum interesse nele...

– Opa! Tem mesmo, Shuralicious? – Kanon também quis saber, dessa vez indo parar ao lado do leonino.

Shura nem piscou. Antes de ser seu _ex_, Mu era seu amigo. Sempre iria querer o melhor para ele, não permitindo que alguém o magoasse à toa.

Dessa vez, o impulso de Aiolia foi perguntar _ah, assim como você fez?_, mas mordeu a língua a tempo. Não sabia nada sobre as condições em que aqueles dois haviam terminado. Considerando que eles ainda saíram algumas vezes depois, duvidava que o ariano tivesse sido magoado de fato.

– Portanto – Shura prosseguiu, deslizando a ponta da espada na frente do rosto do grego mais novo –, é bom você começar a analisar a situação sob uma perspectiva que não seja unicamente a do sexo.

– Pensa nas pessoas que você já pegou, mas sem a parte das safadezas – Kanon tentou ajudar, achando graça, e voltou para o lado do capricorniano. – Sobra algum outro interesse?

– Você é um vira-casaca, hein, Kanon! Cadê o companheirismo?

O geminiano pestanejou com inocência. Qual o problema em ficar do lado de quem estava ganhando? No mais, não era muito divertido nem saudável pentelhar alguém tão circunspecto quanto o espanhol ali...

Aiolia franziu tanto as sobrancelhas, tentando compreender aquilo, que começou a ter dor de cabeça. Era muita pressão repentina para que pudesse pensar com clareza.

Enquanto o leonino queimava os neurônios, Kanon inclinou-se na direção de Shura, murmurando alguma observação no ouvido deste. O capricorniano umedeceu os lábios secos, considerando o que lhe foi sugerido, e baixou de vez a espada.

Contudo, quando voltou a falar com Aiolia, sua voz cortante soou infinitas vezes mais perigosa do que a arma que carregava:

– Vejo que está confuso. Tudo bem, desde que você pense direito no que está acontecendo e lide com as consequências disso. Mas...

O leonino ficou com raiva de si mesmo quando Shura avançou um passo em sua direção e seu corpo, automaticamente, deu um passo defensivo para trás.

– Se eu souber que você está apenas de brincadeira com o Mu... Ou, pior, que pretende magoá-lo por um capricho qualquer – o espanhol prosseguiu, a mão se fechando na jaqueta do mais novo –, você estará encrencado mesmo sendo irmão do Aiolos.

– É justo – Aiolia assentiu sem pensar duas vezes, apertando o pulso do outro com uma das mãos –, e já que ainda não confio muito em você com meu irmão, pode se considerar encrencado também se fizer algo de ruim pra ele.

E ficaram se encarando fixamente por alguns instantes, que pareceram intermináveis para Kanon, até esboçarem sorrisos ínfimos um para o outro, satisfeitos com o _acordo_ _mútuo_.

– Ah... – o geminiano suspirou exagerado, após toda aquela cena. – Triste saber que se eu dependesse do meu irmão pra _defender_ _minha honra_ assim, eu acabaria...

– Acabaria o quê? – Saga perguntou aborrecido, assustando o trio com sua aproximação silenciosa. – Eu estava te procurando há horas, Kanon.

A mera aparição do gêmeo mais velho fez o leonino dar um pulo assustado e ir parar atrás do espanhol.

– _Eu_ é que estava te procurando, Saga_–man_! – replicou ligeiro, sem dar chances ao outro de questioná-lo acerca do que falara antes, voltando sua atenção para Aiolia: – E você, por que está _encoxando_ o Shurinha?

– Hey, _encoxando_ não! – Aiolia reclamou, envolvendo os ombros do capricorniano com os braços. – Só... Abraçando meu cunhadinho aqui e... Ahn, o Saga tá _normal_, né?

– Oh sim, sem _kryptonita vermelha_ no momento – Kanon afirmou e envolveu a cintura do gêmeo com um braço, comentando sem discrição: – Acho que o Ai-chan não superou ainda ter sido controlado pelo _Dark-_Saga...

– Culpa de quem mesmo? – Saga acusou com seriedade, iniciando uma breve discussão com o irmão em voz baixa.

Nesse meio tempo, Shura lançou um olhar de soslaio para o _cunhadinho_, como se perguntasse qual o real motivo daquilo. Aiolia apenas o soltou e mudou de assunto, dizendo que nada daquela conversa _amigável_ que tiveram deveria chegar ao conhecimento de outras pessoas. E isso valia, sobretudo, para Aiolos.

– Não que eu ligue, mas o Mu é cheio de neuras e tal – o leonino fez uma careta, balançando a cabeça com inconformismo. – E como eu não sei qual é a dele, é melhor deixar quieto por hora...

* * *

><p>Para Camus, a opção de deixar quieta a sua atual situação com certo escorpiano não parecia mais viável, tampouco agradável. Perguntava-se – entre uma página e outra do livro que folheava distraído – como tinham chegado àquele ponto. Nunca imaginou que o grego fosse ser <em>tão<em>complicado.

– Camus? – Hyoga chamou, assim que terminou a tarefa que o outro tinha lhe passado, que consistia em escrever um breve texto em francês.

O aquariano não ouviu. Seus olhos vagavam desinteressados pelas prateleiras da biblioteca repletas de livros. Considerava uma evolução o fato de Milo querer ficar consigo, por mais que aquela história de relação aberta não o convencesse.

– Camus? – o rapaz tentou de novo, ousando tocar nas costas da mão do _professor_, para lhe chamar a atenção. – _Allô?_

– _Pardon_ – disse o ruivo, voltando a si.

Hyoga sorriu, afastando a mão após um segundo além do necessário. Foi o suficiente para que Milo aparecesse a tempo de ver a cena, num daqueles momentos de coincidência inconveniente da vida.

Todavia, para a surpresa tanto de Camus quanto de Hyoga, o escorpiano não disse nenhuma grosseria. Aliás, ele nem ao menos lançou um de seus olhares sombrios para Hyoga. Observando bem, o francês concluiu que Milo parecia estar se esforçando para não sorrir.

– _Salut!_ – o grego os cumprimentou com um aceno, indo direto ao ponto: – Tenho uma pergunta pra _você_.

– Pra mim? – Hyoga inquiriu chocado, trocando um olhar rápido com o francês.

Milo conteve o impulso de rolar os olhos. Preferiu apoiar uma das mãos na mesa e perguntou se Hyoga já tinha pensado na possibilidade de ensinar russo a alguém.

– Pensando bem... Eu nunca cogitei isso... – Hyoga reconheceu, ignorando o desconforto por ver que o outro sabia algo sobre ele. Sua nacionalidade, no caso. Camus devia ter comentado algo do tipo. Isso era meio injusto, considerando que o ruivo nunca lhe falava nada sobre o rapaz ali.

– Seria legal, não? – Milo prosseguiu, ignorando o olhar atento do francês. – É que eu tenho um amigo que gostaria de aprender. O que acha?

Antes que um Hyoga confuso terminasse de processar a pergunta, o grego se afastou rapidamente para a entrada da biblioteca. Voltou logo depois, empurrando um rapaz baixinho pelas costas.

– Este é o Shun! Troquem algumas ideias aí porque eu preciso falar com o Camus, ok? – Milo praticamente jogou o menor sobre Hyoga e deu a volta na mesa, puxando o ruivo pelo braço para que este se levantasse e o acompanhasse.

Enquanto Shun sorria para Hyoga, cumprimentando-o direito, o escorpiano se embrenhou pelas estantes repletas de livros, arrastando Camus consigo. Parou quando chegaram à parte mais distante e isolada possível, aquela em que sempre ficavam.

– O que vo-...? – Camus tentou perguntar, mas foi interrompido pelos lábios de Milo, que tomaram os seus em um beijo impaciente, tudo ao mesmo tempo em que era pressionado contra os dorsos dos livros mais próximos.

O grego deslizou as mãos pelos quadris e a boca pelo pescoço do aquariano, alcançando o lóbulo da orelha deste para mordiscá-lo de leve. Sorriu satisfeito quando Camus o abraçou pela cintura.

– O que está aprontando, Milo? – perguntou baixinho.

A princípio, uma risada foi a única resposta que obteve. O escorpiano achava que apenas estava fazendo algumas boas ações, como, por exemplo: ajudando Shun a encontrar um _professor_; dando uma ocupação para o tal Hyoga; deixando a biblioteca bem mais interessante para Camus...

– Certo – o francês assentiu, sem a menor confiança no que ouviu. – Por que está empurrando o Shun pra cima do Hyoga? Ele não tem uma namorada ou algo assim?

– Sei lá! Vive pra cima e pra baixo com uma tal de June da classe dele, mas e daí? O importante é que o Hyoga se interesse por ele e tire os olhos de você... E não adianta me encarar assim porque é evidente que ele quer seu corpo nu...

Sem contar que era um favor que fazia à Shina. Não, ela não conseguia se conformar com a ideia de que Shun, com aquele jeitinho de _uke_, gostava de garotas. Para a italiana, aquilo soava como uma heresia contra os bons costumes _yaois_.

Assim, mal soube que o irmão de Ikki estava pensando em estudar um novo idioma, Milo decidiu pelo outro que russo seria perfeito e ponto final. Com certeza, Hyoga se interessaria pelo rapazinho e – _voilà!_ – tudo se resolveria. Afinal, de uma maneira ou de outra, todo mundo gostava do Shun. Não tinha como dar errado.

– E se o Shun não se interessar por ele?

– Problema deles! O importante é que ele pare de ficar sondando você...

Camus balançou a cabeça diante do que ouviu, como se reprovasse as atitudes de Milo. Além do mais, o próprio Milo havia dito para manterem um relacionamento aberto, o que significava que poderiam sair com outras pessoas, não?

– Ahn, é sobre isso que eu quero falar com você... – o escorpiano admitiu, soltando-o. – Mas não aqui, chega de biblioteca, pelo amor de todos os deuses!

Sendo assim, eles foram para a casa do francês, que estaria vazia naquele horário. Era fim de tarde e, a cada passo dado, Camus constatava que Milo parecia mais nervoso, por mais que não fosse bom em analisar emoções alheias. Entretanto, depois de anos observando os comportamentos do outro, para ele tornou-se quase impossível não conseguir perceber até as nuances mais complexas do estado de espírito do loiro.

O que não significava que o entendia. Bem, nem o próprio Milo parecia se entender...

Será que Aiolia entendia o _pior melhor_ amigo?

De qualquer forma, sendo uma pessoa racional e prática, Camus pretendia acertar as coisas de uma vez por todas. Já havia dado bastante tempo e espaço para que o escorpiano pensasse no que havia entre eles. Havia sido muito, _muito_ paciente. Tinha chegado, inclusive, a concordar com aquela ideia de relação aberta por um tempo, para ver se a partir daí o grego se resolveria de vez... E, ainda assim, não conseguiram avanço nenhum.

– É o seguinte... – Milo principiou a falar, após respirar fundo, tão logo se sentaram frente a frente sobre o tapete no chão do quarto do ruivo.

Era evidente que Aiolia nunca fora muito ajuizado e que dificilmente pensava antes de agir, mas Milo concluíra que a sugestão dada pelo seu _pior melhor_ amigo era extremamente válida: sentar-se com Camus para conversarem sobre suas preocupações. E, para sua própria surpresa e alívio, conforme foi explicando tudo para o francês, acabou perplexo por não ter feito aquilo antes, já que tinha sido uma _mão na roda_.

– Que seja – Milo concluiu, massageando as têmporas. – Eu falei pra gente ficar nessa relação aberta, mas nem fiquei com mais ninguém desde então...

– Com exceção do Aiolia, você quer dizer.

– Aquilo não conta! – o escorpiano protestou com veemência, batendo a mão no tapete e esperando não estar corado. Não era como se tivesse escolhido por livre e espontânea vontade... Como o francês passou a fitá-lo com total descrença, teve que ceder: – Tá bom! Já foi mesmo... O que eu quero dizer é que eu só me interesso por você, mas não consigo ver como fazer isso funcionar...

Com o rosto impassível, Camus afastou uma mecha de cabelo de cima dos olhos. Se a grande preocupação de Milo era acerca de como a sociedade reagiria a um relacionamento entre eles, não havia muito a se fazer. Não se o loiro não estivesse disposto a lidar com as consequências de suas escolhas.

– Hey, espera aí! – o grego esticou um braço, mostrando a palma da mão para o outro. – A sociedade que se dane! Não estou nem aí pro que um bando de gente que nem conheço vai pensar de mim. Só me preocupa a reação dos meus pais. Não da minha família toda, como tios, avós, primos... Não! Só dos meus pais, okay?

– Ok.

– Olha, eu gosto de você, mas...

Em silêncio, Camus esticou o braço também, encostando a palma de sua mão fria na do escorpiano.

O gesto repentino fez o loiro piscar admirado. Lá estava o aquariano, sempre tão fechado, demonstrando que estava disposto a ficar ao seu lado, para enfrentar o que quer que fosse, caso decidisse levar o que havia entre eles adiante. A expressão séria indicava que aquele momento era definitivo.

– _Mas_...? – Camus incentivou com sua voz monocórdia habitual.

O francês não parecia apreensivo ou algo assim. Talvez estivesse conformado. Mas conformado com quê? Milo expirou o ar com força e sorriu, entrelaçando os seus dedos aos do outro.

– Mas... Paciência, quero que meus pais gostem de você também, antes de te apresentar como meu namorado.

Com os olhos claros muito abertos, Camus abriu e fechou a boca rapidamente. Precisava parar de se esquecer da capacidade que o grego possuía para surpreendê-lo.

– Você nem conhece eles, né? – o loiro prosseguiu, desviando um olhar pensativo para o lado.

Nas poucas vezes em que o fracês fora em sua casa, seus pais não estavam. Se bem que, quanto mais ponderava, mais achava que eles acabariam gostando do aquariano. Tudo bem que eles eram briguentos e implicantes, mas eram legais de modo geral. Nunca haviam demonstrado nenhum tipo de preconceito ou opinião negativa, por mais que não se mostrassem a favor também. Eram absolutamente neutros. Talvez desse certo e... _Pelo cão de Hades_, como eles eram geniosos! E se...

– _Okay_ – Camus interrompeu, levantando o queixo de Milo com a outra mão.

Estava satisfeito pelo escorpiano estar mais esperançoso, porém, sabia que se não cortasse a linha de pensamento do outro naquele exato instante, ele continuaria falando sem parar, dando voltas e mais voltas sem chegar a lugar nenhum. Isso se não travasse com as possibilidades...

– Milo? – chamou, estreitando os olhos ao se lembrar de um pequeno _detalhe_ dito pelo outro. – _Namorado_?

– Sim, Camus – afirmou, puxando-o consigo ao se levantar. A seguir, estreitou os olhos e completou: – E se discordar, eu te espanco aqui mesmo...

– Tem certeza do que está fazendo? – o aquariano prosseguiu, ignorando a ameaça.

– Não, mas eu gosto de você. Acho que é o suficiente... – e adicionou diante do silêncio alheio: – Suponho que essa seja a parte em que você diz que gosta de mim também...

Camus não pôde evitar rir. Mais por surpresa do que pelo que havia ouvido. Foi uma risada breve e contida. Ainda assim, para Milo era muita coisa, considerando que presenciar um sorriso do ruivo era algo bem raro.

Não disse nada, mas o escorpiano não se incomodou. Não quando foi beijado com determinação. Milo ficou tão entretido com o beijo, sentindo as costas serem arranhadas de leve enquanto puxava os quadris do francês de encontro aos seus, que levou um susto ao ser empurrado sobre a cama.

– Agora, precisamos resolver suas preocupações menores – Camus explanou, apoiando as mãos no colchão e de ambos os lados do pescoço do loiro. – Aquelas sobre _semes_ e _ukes_, correto?

O escorpiano hesitou, meio sem graça diante do ar tão sério com que o outro falava sobre aquilo. Sua atenção se voltou brevemente para a janela aberta. Nossa, tinha escurecido. A noite estava começando e... Ora, a quem queria enganar?

– Uhum... – concordou de súbito, exibindo seu sorriso mais sexy e carregado de más intenções, ao inverter as posições.

Os longos cabelos vermelhos de Camus se espalharam sobre os lençóis brancos. Uma explosão de cor quente que Milo sempre achou controversa ao temperamento do francês. Menos naquele momento. Combinava com o fato de que cada pedacinho de pele pálida que se revelava, conforme lhe afastava as roupas, estava quente sob seus dedos e seus lábios...

* * *

><p>Imóvel e pálido como uma estátua de gesso, Afrodite parecia vagamente consciente do frio que fazia naquela noite. E somente porque seus longos cabelos não paravam de balançar, chicoteando seu próprio rosto como se ele merecesse algum tipo de punição.<p>

Frequentava o Meikai há meses, mas só descobrira a existência do lago à sua frente há alguns poucos dias. Era amplo, profundo e ficava numa parte mais afastada e precariamente iluminada do local. Suas únicas companhias pareciam ser as árvores que o circundavam. O frio que fazia perto dele à noite devia espantar a maioria das pessoas. Os poucos corajosos que se aventuravam por aqueles lados pareciam ser alguns casais de bêbados, o que era raro de acontecer.

Observando a superfície da água ondular sob o vento, Afrodite se perguntou como seria o lago durante o dia. Duvidava que fosse uma visão tão bela quanto era à noite, isolado no escuro de sua própria existência... Mas esses eram apenas pensamentos desconexos que o pisciano tinha quando estava entediado, como naquela ocasião.

Tão absorto como estava, ele não ouviu o barulho de passos sobre a grama – nem poderia, porque não houve o menor ruído –, mas sentiu o cheiro de fumaça e um olhar fixo em suas costas. Não se deu ao trabalho de virar para confirmar quem era sua nova companhia.

– Por acaso pretende se afogar aí, _Narciso_? – Máscara da Morte perguntou com deboche, parando atrás do mais novo com um cigarro entre os dedos. – Que puta desperdício, hein...

Afrodite revirou os olhos azuis, sorrindo com o mesmo tom de deboche:

– Assim você subestima minha inteligência. Além de que, eu sou muito superior a Narciso – e completou, enfadado: – Seria um fim medíocre demais pra uma existência tão magnífica, não acha?

O italiano precisou concordar. Mas por qual motivo o fedelho estava isolado num canto como aquele em vez de estar desfilando sua preciosa beleza pelo Meikai – para ser contemplado pelos pervertidos de plantão –, como costumava fazer?

Afrodite deu de ombros. De vez em quando, até mesmo para ele era cansativo ser tão belo. Nessas horas procurava _se guardar _para, mais tarde, voltar aos holofotes e resplandecer mais ainda. Enfim! Deixou que o silêncio caísse sobre eles, sendo cortado apenas pelo ruído das folhas das árvores provocado pelo vento.

Tinham _terminado_ de novo na semana anterior, para variar. A propósito, desde que começaram com aquela _coisa_ era assim, idas e vindas o tempo todo.

– Você está fedendo a álcool e vadia... – o pisciano constatou, franzindo o cenho com desprezo.

Máscara da Morte piscou – como se pego de surpresa pelo fato de o outro saber o que andara fazendo – e começou a rir, agradecendo o _elogio_.

A risada de Afrodite preencheu a noite também. Não com escárnio, apenas uma risadinha lacônica e vagamente sincera. Depois de todo aquele tempo enrolados, era óbvio que identificava de longe as libertinagens do ex-soldado.

– Quer saber de uma coisa? – o pisciano perguntou ao acaso, sem esperar por qualquer comentário. – Estive pensando bem em tudo o que passamos até hoje... – explicou, somente então se virando para ficar de frente para o outro. Tinha um leve sorriso no rosto. – E cheguei à conclusão de que me equivoquei a respeito de algumas coisas... Finalmente, eu compreendi a situação.

Levantando uma sobrancelha, o italiano levou o cigarro aos lábios e deu uma tragada, preferindo não atrapalhar a linha de raciocínio alheia.

Afrodite suspirou cansado, fitando os olhos azuis-escuros do mais velho. Eles o miravam com a mesma intensidade de quando haviam se conhecido, sem um pingo de pudor e repletos de fascínio. Fora por causa daqueles olhos que sua atração começou, lembrava.

Não sabia o nome verdadeiro do outro, ou a razão de uma alcunha tão sinistra. Sinceramente, não sabia quase nada a respeito do italiano. Não que se importasse. Todo aquele mistério chegava a ser instigante.

O problema era a falta de exclusividade. Afrodite era perfeitamente consciente de sua beleza. Quantas pessoas não gostariam de ter uma migalha que fosse de sua atenção? Um olhar rápido ou um ínfimo sorriso? Máscara da Morte conseguira de si muito mais do que essas coisas e parecia não compreender a sorte que possuía. Caso contrário, não ficaria se esfregando naquelas mulheres vulgares de beleza inferior.

_Beleza inferior!_

Ele era um tolo. Pior! Era um cínico, pois sabia muito bem o quanto era insultante ser tratado daquele jeito. Para o pisciano, tudo devia ser belo. E sua vida, há um bom tempo, não lhe parecia nada bela.

– Acho que você tem razão quando diz que devemos aproveitar as oportunidades – Afrodite continuou, seu sorriso ganhando uma sombra de escárnio –, não nos prendendo a nada nem a ninguém.

Máscara da Morte soprou círculos de fumaça para o lado, uma expressão falsamente pensativa desenhada em seu rosto:

– Oportunidades sobram pra você. O seu problema é aquela frescura de _oh, sou muito exigente pra sair com qualquer um... Precisa ser digno de me atrair, nhenhenhen_...

O sorriso do mais novo ganhou novas projeções.

Apesar de o vento continuar agitando as ondas dos cabelos de Afrodite, fazendo com que os as mechas deste escondessem seu rosto durante alguns segundos, o italiano passou a observá-lo com uma atenção renovada: desde a sobrancelha loira arqueada em desdém; passando pela pintinha característica, abaixo de um dos olhos que brilhavam em satisfação, e pela curva aveludada da maçã do rosto; até parar no pescoço pálido.

Havia algo de diferente ali. Ele sentia.

– Hmm... – fez Máscara da Morte, envolvendo a nuca do mais novo com uma das mãos ao mesmo tempo em que lhe puxava parte do cabelo para trás, de forma que pudesse enxergar direito aquela pele. – Ah, parece que encontrou alguém interessante pra se distrair... – concluiu diante da marca arroxeada que viu.

Aquilo não podia ser obra sua porque há eras parara de deixar hematomas na garganta do outro, de tanto ouvi-lo reclamar. Não que não deixasse marcas piores em outras partes, é claro!

– Ora – Afrodite replicou, desvencilhando-se do mais velho com graciosidade. – Seria estranho se meu corpo reagisse somente a um cara comprometido e um... Bem... Você... – comentou com pouco caso. – Descobri que existem outras pessoas potencialmente interessantes _por aí_...

O ex-soldado fez uma careta, como se sentisse alguma dor, e lamentou com sarcasmo:

– Ahh... Assim você quebra meu coração, _belezinha_...

– Se você tivesse um, garanto que sobreviveria – o sueco contestou no mesmo tom, aproveitando as palavras que tantas vezes ouvira do outro: _você sobrevive_. Deu alguns passos para o lado, tentando enxergar algo ou alguém ao longe.

Talvez estivesse bêbado demais – Afrodite não saberia dizer com certeza –, mas quando Máscara da Morte gargalhou com gosto, acendendo um novo cigarro com sua típica displicência, ele pareceu quase orgulhoso de si mesmo:

– Acho que criei um monstrinho...

O pisciano apertou os lábios avermelhados por um momento.

– _Mea-culpa_ talvez, pois _quando se olha muito tempo para o abismo, o abismo olha para você_ – citou, esboçando um sorriso enviesado por vê-lo umedecer o lábio inferior do jeito inconsciente que gostava tanto. – Nietzsche – esclareceu diante da expressão duvidosa do outro.

Ser comparado a um abismo fez Máscara da Morte rir de novo, antes de se inclinar sobre o sueco:

– É? E sabe o que faz um abismo ser tão perigoso?

– Tenho muito amor-próprio pra poder descobrir... – Afrodite respondeu, desviando sua boca doce e debochada do alcance da boca do outro. – Ah! – exclamou de forma _despropositada_, voltando a olhar para o lado assim que identificou dois _velhos conhecidos_ à distância. – Hora de colher os frutos...

Com o cigarro preso entre os lábios, Máscara da Morte estreitou os olhos e assistiu ao fedelho se afastar altivamente, após se despedir com uma piscadinha cúmplice. E não é que ele parecia mais lindo do que nunca, apesar de estar descabelado e pálido demais sob a luz fraca da lua?

Afrodite não olhou para trás nenhuma vez. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Não viu que antes de alcançar os gêmeos, a _mulher da vez_ aproximou-se rapidamente do italiano, pelo outro lado, e pulou sobre as costas deste.

Não chegou a ver, também, que ele a ignorou e continuou a acompanhar seus passos com um olhar no mínimo intrigado.

* * *

><p>Mu andava contente demais – ou um bobo apaixonado demais – para ficar intrigado. Continuava dividido, sim, o que fez com que começasse a entender um pouco melhor a situação de Aiolos a respeito da época em que este estava enrolado tanto com Pandora quanto com Saori.<p>

Sem dúvidas, o sagitariano havia ficado incerto sobre como resolver a situação complicada em que tinha se metido, uma vez que havia vários fatores a serem levados em consideração.

Agora que se via numa situação similar – embora o que lhe dividisse fosse diferente –, Mu começava a achar que precisava se desculpar por ter sido tão rígido com o melhor amigo sobre a falta de decisão deste naquela época.

Algumas coisas eram complexas demais. Contaria ou não o que estava acontecendo para Aiolos? A demora era tanta que, com certeza, ainda que reagisse bem à notícia, o outro ficaria chateado por terem escondido o fato dele por tanto tempo.

No mais, Aiolia havia mudado de atitude de novo. Aconteceu depois que ele se entendeu com Shura – Mu ficou sabendo desse acontecimento porque Aiolos lhe contou, animadíssimo –, mas era difícil saber se havia relação entre tal fato e a mudança. Semanas e mais semanas haviam se passado e o tibetano ainda não tinha certeza do que pensar sobre a nova situação.

O leonino tinha parado de insistir em aprofundar as coisas, em querer maiores intimidades.

Simplesmente passou a se conformar quando Mu interrompia seus toques mais ousados e escapava de seus braços. Ele respirava fundo, fazia um muxoxo e deixava para lá. Não insistia. Não reclamava. Era muitíssimo estranho.

No início, o ariano achou que o mais novo estava perdendo o interesse nele. Quem sabe sua resistência o estivesse vencendo pelo cansaço... E Mu quase ficou chateado com essa suposição. Contudo, logo reparou que Aiolia se mostrava tão entusiasmado quanto de costume, ao começarem a se beijar em algum canto isolado qualquer. Quando se afastava, era nítido o esforço que o mais novo fazia para refrear o impulso de tentar agarrá-lo de novo. Sem falar que ele era orgulhoso demais para desistir de um _desafio_...

Mu concluiu que, por mais estranho que aquilo fosse, ao menos estava sendo algo bom. As chances de acabar não resistindo aos apelos do outro e do seu próprio corpo diminuíam. E talvez tivesse sido isso, a confiança de que o rapaz não insistiria contra sua vontade – isto é, sua lógica –, que tenha feito com que o tibetano passasse a demorar cada vez mais para se esquivar dos ataques que recebia.

Ágil, Aiolia aproveitava direitinho suas oportunidades. Deslizava as mãos pelo corpo do ariano, como se estivesse explorando e fazendo o reconhecimento de uma área. Tocava e apertava o outro, com curiosidade, como se este fosse algum brinquedo novo a ser testado. Tudo sempre atento às mínimas reações do mais velho.

Como estar apaixonado ia muito além de estar atraído, Mu se surpreendeu querendo mais do que simplesmente _dar uns pegas_ no grego, como costumava ouvi-lo dizer. Queria... Bem, não sabia exatamente o que queria.

Conversar mais? Oito anos de convivência haviam lhe dado conhecimento sobre vários gostos do rapaz, embora não tivessem lhe dado quase nada de entendimento. Queria conhecer e compreender o máximo que pudesse sobre o outro. Incluindo as coisas mais bobas.

Abraçá-lo sem parar? Estar entre os braços do leonino, o rosto escondido no pescoço deste, aspirando seu perfume enquanto o ouvia respirar, era reconfortante em qualquer situação. Seu lugar favorito, sem dúvidas.

Observá-lo melhor? Descobrir os mínimos detalhes que o compunham, da aparência aos gestos, _porque sim_.

E tantas outras coisas.

Não era simples conseguir o que queria. Mesmo que houvesse dias em que se vissem várias vezes, ainda era pouco o tempo em que podiam ficar a sós. Precisavam ser rápidos porque, apesar de certas exceções, a coisa toda continuava escondida. Ou seja, quando estavam juntos era mais proveitoso partirem logo para os beijos e _amassos_.

Começou a conseguir algumas coisas que queria após ter a certeza de que Shion e Dohko tinham descoberto, acertadamente, por quem estava apaixonado. Contou para Aiolia que o seu irmão e cunhado estavam cientes do que eles faziam e, desde então, ao menos em sua casa podiam ficar em paz, sem a pressa e a adrenalina pelo risco de serem surpreendidos a qualquer momento.

Por algum motivo obscuro, o leonino nunca parecia confortável na presença de Shion, mas, como geralmente ficavam no quarto de Mu, tudo estava bem.

– Está ficando sério? – o tibetano mais velho perguntou ao irmão certa vez, numa hora em que estavam sozinhos.

Mu sabia que a pergunta não era simples curiosidade. Se Shion queria saber algo assim era porque estava ficando preocupado. Balançou a cabeça devagar, numa negativa incerta. Ainda não revelara nada para Aiolia, já que não fazia ideia do que se passava naquela mente tão inquieta.

– Todas essas semanas e você ainda não consegue sentir se seu sentimento é recíproco... – Shion pontuou com um sorriso gentil. – Tem certeza?

Mu enrolou uma mecha do cabelo entre os dedos. Para ser sincero, não tinha certeza nenhuma. Algumas vezes sentia que sim, seu sentimento era recíproco. Contudo, Aiolia era sempre tão imprevisível, mudando de atitudes tão de repente, que não era sensato afirmar nada.

Pois é! Até quando ponderava que o grego devia ao menos gostar um pouquinho de si, porque continuava consigo apesar das limitações, logo ficava em dúvida por achar que poderia ser apenas uma questão de orgulho.

Então, houve aquele dia tão especial quanto estranho. Aquele em que Aiolia apareceu em sua casa todo lindo, perfumado e com uma novidade mais que inesperada.

– Ahn... – fez Mu, assim que abriu a porta, olhando com atenção para o outro. – Isso no seu ombro é um gato de verdade?

Aiolia assentiu, sorrindo daquele jeito que fazia o azul-esverdeado de seus olhos brilharem – tão lindo que deveria ser crime em algum lugar –, e colocou a criaturinha minúscula nas mãos do ariano.

– Ele se chama Regulus.

O tibetano fitou aquela bolinha cheia de pelos dourados e arrepiados em suas mãos. Grandes olhos azuis o miraram de volta e um miado baixinho soou como se fosse um cumprimento.

– Uma graça! – Mu comentou, sorrindo porque seu carinho fez o filhote fechar os olhos e curvar a cabeça em apreciação.

Aiolia encostou a porta e puxou o mais velho para seus braços, abraçando-o pelas costas, antes de lhe dar um beijo no pescoço e dizer:

– É um presente pra você.

Foi necessário um segundo para que Mu processasse a informação.

– Presente? Tem certeza? – perguntou duvidoso, virando-se de frente para o mais novo sem chegar a desfazer o abraço.

Era de seu conhecimento que o grego não podia ter animais de estimação em sua casa por causa da alergia crônica da mãe. Pelo que Aiolos contara, o irmão vivia aparecendo com diversos gatos e cachorros em casa quando era criança, mas eles invariavelmente acabavam tendo que ir para a casa de algum parente deles.

– Verdade! Eu vou sentir um pouquinho de culpa se minha tia _astróloga_ se tornar uma velha solteirona cheia de gatos...

Aí, Aiolia revelou que encontrou o gatinho por acaso, quando o pequeno apareceu do nada em seu jardim e ficou se esfregando em sua perna. Assim que teve certeza de que não pertencia a ninguém em particular, pensou _ok, é meu!_, mas como não podia ficar com ele em casa...

– Muito espertinho da sua parte...

– Não é assim, Mu... Eu podia deixar o Reg com minha tia também, mas resolvi te dar de presente!

– Porque eu moro bem mais perto do que ela e, deste modo, você pode vê-lo todo dia, não é?

O leonino bagunçou os próprios cabelos, falhando em não parecer culpado.

– Naah... Continua sendo um presente. É a primeira vez que te dou um, aceita aí e não reclama.

Mu semicerrou os olhos verdes, mas estava sorrindo.

– Certo – concordou, levantando Regulus à altura dos seus olhos. – Mas só porque eu gostei dele... – justificou, lançando um olhar de viés para o grego.

Aiolia sorriu satisfeito e coçou a cabeça do gatinho, ouvindo-o miar de novo.

– Isso é superlegal, mas e o agradecimento? – perguntou com malícia, aproximando o rosto até estar com a boca quase colada à boca do ariano.

– Obrigado... – Mu sussurrou, fechando os olhos ao deslizar a língua rapidamente entre os lábios do leonino. Distanciou-se antes que o rapaz pudesse aprofundar o beijo, rindo ao ser encarado com aborrecimento. – Preciso ir a um _pet shop_. Não estava preparado pra ter um gato, sabe?

– Claro, vamos lá! – Aiolia animou-se outra vez, puxando o tibetano pelo pulso para que o seguisse.

Fazia um bom tempo que Mu se acostumara a ser puxado pelo leonino. Ele o puxava pelo pulso quando queria levá-lo para algum lugar, a espontaneidade fazendo o ariano sorrir; puxava pela cintura quando o queria entre os braços, a possessividade fazendo o coração de Mu bater mais forte; sem falar na bendita puxada nos cabelos, quando queria enfraquecer sua resistência...

E como não se incomodava com aquelas puxadas todas, estranhou o instante em que Aiolia se deu conta da forma como o levava pelo pulso e parou de andar, parecendo surpreso com o que fazia.

– Caramba! Como você me deixa ficar te arrastando assim? Parece que estou puxando um cachorro pela guia... – constatou, começando a soltá-lo.

– Não acho – Mu replicou, exibindo um sorriso assim que o outro desistiu do que estava prestes a fazer. – É engraçado...

Foi a vez de Aiolia o olhar com estranheza. Engraçado? Que tibetano doido... Resolveu escorregar um pouco a mão, envolvendo a mão do mais velho com a sua, e ficou satisfeito com o resultado. Ah, bem melhor!

Era um mero detalhe estarem de mãos dadas. Algo que não mudava o fato de que o grego continuou a puxá-lo independente do local em que segurava. Algo que se perdeu assim que atravessaram a porta e saíram andando pelas ruas. Mas Mu ficou feliz de verdade com o gesto simples.

Na sequência de acontecimentos amenos como esse, veio o período repleto de provas e trabalhos complicados na universidade.

Estar no escritório de Shion – o local mais propício para estudar na casa inteira – não ajudava. Mu olhava para as palavras embaralhadas, nos livros e em suas anotações, mas não conseguia compreender os significados.

Seu horário livre para estudar era o mesmo em que se habituara a estar com Aiolia, fazendo qualquer coisa ou nada entre um beijo e outro. Estando muito mal acostumada, sua mente não parecia ter entendido ainda que não poderia estar com ele enquanto estudava.

Insistia em se perguntar o que o leonino estaria fazendo até ceder à vontade de enviar uma mensagem para o rapaz, perguntando um _como você está?_ – o que, por consequência, dava início a uma longa conversa aleatória. Alegrava sua mente, sim, mas não era o suficiente. Só conseguia se focar nos estudos por pouco mais de uma hora depois disso.

As horas iam se passando e, por fim, o ariano apenas conseguia se lembrar de ter visto Regulus correndo de um lado para o outro no escritório, divertindo-se com algum de seus brinquedos para gatos.

Mu retirou os óculos e massageou os sinais que possuía na testa. O acessório era uma aquisição recente que ele usava apenas para estudar. Não pôde evitar sorrir para as lentes porque se lembrou de Aiolia rindo na primeira vez que o viu de óculos, dizendo-lhe que parecia mais _nerd_ do que já era. Um _nerdzinho sexy_, foram suas palavras exatas.

Nossa, como sorria à toa!

Precisava mudar sua estratégia de estudos. Será que renderia mais se o leonino estivesse por ali, sob seu campo de visão? O difícil, imaginou, seria fazê-lo ficar quieto e longe de seu corpo por tanto tempo.

Por sorte, Aiolia também entrou em época de provas no colégio. E, então, Mu percebeu que seu inconsciente era mais sábio do que seu consciente, porque ele encontrou um jeito de fazer o rapaz estudar ali – deitado no chão de barriga para baixo e mordiscando uma ponta do lápis, concentrado nos próprios estudos enquanto Regulus brincava ao seu redor –, bem ao alcance de sua vista. Mesmo sendo assediado entre uma pausa e outra, a estratégia se mostrou mais produtiva para o ariano.

Naturalmente, o grego não possuía paciência para estudar por longos períodos de tempo. Não era raro ele perder o foco e fechar os livros, passando a brincar com Regulus da maneira mais silenciosa que conseguia. Caso o pequeno felino se cansasse, o que era um verdadeiro milagre, Aiolia se distraía lendo algum mangá, ou ouvindo músicas com fones de ouvido, ou jogando Pokémon no mudo.

De vez em quando, Mu se sentia culpado pela situação. No entanto, o mais novo abanava uma das mãos com descaso, dizendo que estaria fazendo a mesma coisa se estivesse em casa, com a óbvia desvantagem de não poder bolinar o ariano de hora em hora.

As coisas andavam tão tranquilas que, na maior parte do tempo, Mu se esquecia dos detalhes complexos da sua relação com o grego. Quando analisasse tudo mais tarde, concluiria que havia demorado bastante para acontecer uma reviravolta.

O fato de Aiolia chegar tão cansado naquele dia poderia ter sido algum sinal, se prestasse mais atenção. O leonino mal o beijou e sequer tentou abrir os livros. Deitou-se perto da janela e dormiu por lá mesmo, seu ato sendo logo imitado por Regulus.

Antes de começar seus próprios estudos, Mu observou a cena por um longo tempo. Aiolia e Regulus estirados lado a lado sobre o assoalho, parecendo dois leões preguiçosos sob o sol que entrava pela janela. Tanto os cabelos do rapaz quanto os pelos do gato brilhavam avermelhados devido à luz do pôr-do-sol.

O som do próprio suspiro fez com que o tibetano se repreendesse mentalmente, sentindo-se tolo, e começasse a estudar de verdade. Uma hora ou, quem sabe, duas se passaram até que Mu levantou os olhos do livro que lia por pura intuição.

Aiolia estava de barriga para cima, o rosto sério virado em sua direção e os olhos cintilando, como se estivesse planejando algo impróprio.

– No que está pensando? – Mu perguntou baixinho, aquela seriedade tão atípica o deixou vagamente inquieto.

– Hmm, coisas que envolvem você usando nada além desses óculos... – respondeu no mesmo tom, levantando-se languidamente.

Desde que compreendera os próprios sentimentos, Mu não se constrangia mais com tanta facilidade por causa das brincadeiras do mais novo. Porém, naquele momento ele corou de leve por vê-lo caminhar em sua direção com um ar predatório quase sufocante.

Aiolia empurrou o material didático do tibetano para o lado e se sentou em cima da mesa, de frente para a cadeira giratória em que o mais velho estava sentado. Sem pressa, estendeu uma das mãos e retirou os óculos do outro, colocando-os em si mesmo:

– Que tal?

– Parece um _nerdzinho adorável_... – Mu analisou com um sorriso. Não lhe soava apropriado dizer que, além disso, ficava muito sexy, por mais que achasse isso.

– E sem os óculos? – Aiolia perguntou, retirando o acessório e colocando-o de lado sobre a mesa. – Adorável sem ser _nerd_?

O ariano enrolou uma mecha de cabelo entre os dedos, desviando o olhar para os livros. Aonde o grego pretendia chegar? Já deveria saber que era muito mais do que somente adorável.

– E sei mesmo – Aiolia confirmou, empertigando-se com todo o orgulho. – O que eu não sei é qual o motivo pra essa sua resistência de _adamantium_...

Mu olhou para o leonino como se não pudesse acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Pensando bem, concluiu que talvez seu motivo não fosse tão claro. Mudara desde que tudo havia começado.

– Não é por causa daquela neura de idade, né? – o grego especulou um pouquinho irritado. – Você sabe que depois dos quinze anos não dá nada...

– Sim, já superei isso – o ariano respondeu devagar. – Mas admito que continuo me sentindo um ancião perto de você... Ter te visto crescer não ajuda...

– Aff... – Aiolia bufou e fez uma careta, perdendo a postura séria de vez. – Então, qual é o problema? Não me diga que... – parou e arregalou os olhos claros só de pensar na hipótese: – Você quer ser o _seme_?

– O qu-...? – Mu piscou três vezes e, em seguida, riu: – Não, eu... Nossa! Nunca me ocorreu nada disso.

– Certeza? – o leonino insistiu desconfiado. Bufou de novo e encolheu os ombros com resignação: – Eu já estou chegando num estágio que tanto faz, _desde que aconteça_. Pode aproveitar, se for isso... – ofereceu, tentando fazer um beicinho inocente e inclinando-se para mirar o outro com seus olhos brilhantes.

Entre risos, Mu deu um peteleco na testa do mais novo e dispensou a oferta:

– Sua suposta carinha de _uke_ não me convence – informou, olhando ao redor de repente: – Cadê o Regulus?

– Na mesa, atrás de mim – Aiolia replicou distraído, vasculhando o cérebro atrás de outras hipóteses. – Hmm, você não tá com medo, né? Dizem que eu fico _meio_ selvagem, mas nunca agredi ninguém, viu?

– A partir de hoje vou começar a me preocupar... – replicou com uma piscadela cúmplice, num primeiro momento. No segundo, sentiu o gosto amargo do que identificou como sendo ciúmes. _Dizem...?_, pensou, que história era aquela?

– Opa, esquece o que eu falei! – o grego tratou de exclamar rapidinho, emendando outra pergunta: – Você acha que vai me decepcionar ou algo assim?

– Ahn, espero que não – Mu suspirou cansado, apoiando o punho sob o queixo. O mais novo não estava nem perto de entender...

– Acha que _eu_ vou te decepcionar?

O tibetano franziu o cenho. Por que acharia uma coisa dessas?

– Vai que sei lá, né? – Aiolia mordeu o lábio inferior e começou a parecer levemente corado na altura das bochechas. – Eu ainda estou em fase de crescimento e... O Shura é famoso...

– _Famoso_? – Mu repetiu desnorteado. Gargalhou com gosto quando compreendeu. – Pelos céus, Aiolia, eu não ouvi isso... Por que eu ficaria comparando? Você está ficando paranoico. Olha... – respirou fundo, levantando-se. – O caso é que você não está pronto.

O leonino inclinou a cabeça para um lado. Não estava pronto? Inclinou para outro lado. Como assim não estava pronto?

– Se eu ficar _mais_ pronto do que _isso_ – espaçou as pernas e indicou o próprio baixo-ventre – _ele _vai _trincar_ ou algo pior! Eu vivo pronto, Mu!

– Céus! – exclamou o ariano, afastando-se ligeiramente do grego para se recuperar do constrangimento. – E pronto pra quê? – perguntou com a voz suave e a expressão séria, recompondo-se ao ponto de dar um passo para frente, acomodando-se entre as pernas do outro.

– _Tudo_.

– É mesmo?

Nem deu tempo para Aiolia repetir sua afirmação da forma mais enfática possível. Não! Mal abriu a boca e Mu o beijou com suavidade, apoiando as mãos em seus joelhos. E o leonino bem que tentou acompanhar o ritmo, sem aumentá-lo como de costume, abraçando o tibetano pela cintura.

Vagarosamente, Mu percorreu a mandíbula do mais novo com os lábios até alcançar o ouvido deste e sussurrar:

– Eu _gosto demais_ de você, Aiolia.

Por um instante, o grego pestanejou confuso, uma sobrancelha arqueada. Parecia estar se perguntando a razão para uma obviedade daquelas e justo naquela hora:

– Eu sei, também gosto de você, e daí?

Mu esboçou um sorriso paciente e encostou as mãos no rosto macio do rapaz, erguendo-o o suficiente para ficarem cara a cara:

– O que eu quero dizer é que... – respirou fundo e expirou lentamente, achando incrível como seu coração permanecia tão tranquilo. – Eu estou realmente apaixonado por você.

– ...

Houve silêncio enquanto eles se encararam por algum tempo. Aos poucos, o coração de Mu foi ganhando um novo ritmo.

Poderia jurar que falhou de vez no momento em que o leonino envolveu seus pulsos com as mãos, apertando-os um pouco para afastá-los de seu rosto.

Aiolia exibia uma expressão indignada quando resolveu dizer algo:

– Eu entendi da primeira vez, Mu!

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Será que agora vai? '-' E todo mundo falando _aleluia!_ pro Milo! \o/

Eu sei, a participação do Saga foi pequena, temos que compensar isso s2 Por sinal, esqueci de falar antes, mas aquele bafon no Meikai envolvendo o Aiolia, o Milo, a Shina e os gêmeos é coisa pra uma side ;3

E a citação inteira de Nietzsche é: _"Aquele que luta com monstros deve acautelar-se para não tornar-se também um monstro. Quando se olha muito tempo para um abismo, o abismo olha para você"._

Meu obrigada pelas reviews aos queridos: _Chibi Haru-chan17, Orphelin, telps_ e _Svanhild_ (pelo FB) s2

Que tal esse capítulo imenso? '-' Já estou nostálgica pelo fim iminente... =~


	32. Peace of Mind

**Disclaimer: **Essa fic logo vai acabar, eu eventualmente começarei outra e ainda assim Saint Seiya não me pertencerá #chateada

**N/A: **Notinhas antes do capítulo:

_1._ Se um dia eu fizer outra longfic, só vou começar a postar quando tiver vários capítulos prontos. Talvez não pareça, mas eu sei que é chato esperar atualização, desculpem por isso ._.'

_2._ Não tem um único personagem original nessa fic. Podem ver que até os gatos são alguém no universo Saint Seiya (que tem trilhões de personagens que eu prefiro usar). Logo, mesmo quando eu não citar nomes, podem ter certeza de que tal personagem não é original e eu tinha alguém em mente ;)

3. Sabem aquela oneshot que fiz há um tempinho com os irmãos Ai-Ai, que se passa no mesmo universo de CoH, chamada "Bad Hair Day"? Em teoria, ela se passa em algum ponto entre o capítulo anterior e esse '-'

_4._ Não sei se alguém aqui já se interessou em ver as imagens dos capítulos que coloco no Nyah!, mas, se sim, saiba que por motivos de força maior (vulgo, meu TOC), excepcionalmente nesse capítulo a imagem foi feita por mim. Então, favor não usar em outras fics, tá? =3

_5._ Esse penúltimo capítulo ficou ainda maior do que o anterior, então preparem-se pra não perderem nadinha '-'

_6._ Assim, vocês sabem que não tem lemon, a fic é +16 e talz, maaas... melhor avisar que tem uns momentinhos um tantinho mais "fortes e emocionantes" nesse capítulo. Entendedores, entenderão! ;D

_Orphelin_, le carneiro-beta, obrigada pelas trocentas revisões S2

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

Capítulo XXXII

_Gostaria que alguém esvaziasse minha cabeça_  
><em>Enquanto eu estou tentando encontrar<em>  
><em>Um pouco de paz de espírito<em>  
><em>Leia nas entrelinhas<em>  
><em>Apenas me dê algo real<em>  
><strong>Peace of Mind - Black Sabbath<strong>

* * *

><p>Mu estava atônito. À sua frente, Aiolia seguia indignado, resmungando que não era tão lerdo assim para que o outro dissesse a mesma coisa, duas vezes, com palavras quase iguais. Espera, espera, tinha algo errado!<p>

- Se você entendeu da primeira vez... – o ariano começou, confuso, afastando-se do alcance dos braços do outro. – Por que disse que gosta de mim também, como se fosse recíproco?

O grego arregalou os olhos, embasbacado. Até chegou a abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas nada saiu a princípio. Aí, ele franziu o cenho, com leve desconfiança, e perguntou num tom que não deixava dúvidas a respeito da sua falta de paciência para lidar com aquele tipo de coisa:

- Deve ser porque _é_ recíproco, não?

Foi a vez de Mu abrir a boca à toa. Ele a fechou rápido e passou a pentear os cabelos para trás das orelhas de um jeito meio nervoso; os dedos deslizando pelo couro cabeludo como se isso pudesse estimular seu cérebro a alguma coisa que ele não fazia a menor ideia do que seria.

- Isso... – o tibetano balbuciou, olhando de viés para o rapaz. – É impossível...

Aiolia só não riu porque uma suspeita intrigante lhe ocorreu:

- Sem ofensas, mas... Você se drogou enquanto eu estava dormindo? – observou o mais velho negar com surpresa. Porém, teve que insistir: – Ahn, é que essa sua reação tá muito absurda... – explicou com gracejo. – Olha, vamos tentar de novo! Você vai dizer que gosta de mim e eu direi que gosto de você, aí a gente vai rolar aqui pelo escritório como duas doninhas felizes numa só vibração... Que tal?

Mu fitou aquele rosto adolescente, lindo e cheio de expectativas, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Não podia ser tão simples assim, podia? Não esperava admitir seus sentimentos e ser correspondido sem a menor sombra de hesitação. Não! Até para o leonino, que era um eterno imprevisível, aquilo já seria exagero.

- Está brincando? – perguntou com cuidado, resgatando a expressão mais calma que conseguiu, porque se tudo aquilo fosse uma brincadeira, seria cruel e de mau gosto.

- Como assim _brincando_? – Aiolia quis saber, indignação permeando sua voz. – Você acha o quê? Que eu disse isso pra te arrastar logo pra cama? Se fosse, eu teria dito há muito tempo, pra não ficar _nessa seca_ toda!

O argumento era válido, Mu ponderou, encolhendo os ombros sem saber o que pensar. Seu coração batia com muita força, aceitando com alegria que aquilo era verdade. No entanto, sua lógica estava tendo dificuldades em aceitar também. Quer dizer, o grego mudava tanto de atitude e era tão indecifrável que...

O leonino respirou fundo, controlando a chateação emergente, e levantou-se da mesa. Levando em conta todo o histórico que tinha com o tibetano, sabia que não podia culpá-lo por não dar muita credibilidade às suas palavras.

- Saca só, Mu – começou, aproximando-se ao ponto de levantar o rosto do outro com uma das mãos. – Geral sabe que eu sou muito orgulhoso e que eu não desisto de um desafio, mas... Isso não quer dizer que eu sou masoquista.

O tibetano assentiu, entendendo o que Aiolia quis dizer. Sabia que o rapaz não teria ficado tanto tempo unicamente consigo por puro orgulho, sofrendo por estar na tal _seca_. Fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios do grego pressionarem os seus, mas não conseguiu se _render_ de vez. Não por enquanto.

- Aiolia, não é que eu não queira acreditar em você... – sussurrou, encostando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios do rapaz.

- Prevejo um _mas_...

Mu esboçou um sorriso ínfimo. Será que o leonino sabia de fato o que estava sentindo? Ele era impulsivo, o que, por consequência, fazia com que não parasse para pensar antes de falar e agir. Tampouco costumava se perder em pensamentos sobre ele mesmo, na tentativa de compreender-se... Ou compreender o que suas ações significavam.

Aiolia deu as costas para o mais velho e voltou para perto da mesa, apertando os punhos. Estava ficando complicado não se irritar. Por que era _tão_ difícil acreditar? Poxa, tinha aprontado bastante desde aquela noite longínqua no Meikai, mas tinha se redimido, não? Quer dizer que Mu não o havia desculpado de verdade? Será que a resistência dele era por vingança?

- Você está sempre mudando, Aiolia... – pontuou com uma voz serena, que contrastava com seu atual estado de espírito. Chegou a levantar uma das mãos para tocar o braço do grego, mas desistiu no último instante. – E é claro que eu te desculpei, tanto que minha resistência é por gostar de você.

- Isso é surreal! Tá vendo, Reg? – perguntou, nitidamente emburrado, pegando o felino no colo. – Daí, quando as pessoas espancam as outras, ninguém entende o motivo... – bufou, passando a observar o teto com total inconformismo. – Aqueles _yaois_ da Shina estavam todos errados...

- Eu apenas gostaria que você pensasse em tudo o que eu disse _antes_ de nos envolvermos mais seriamente – o ariano explicou com gentileza, interferindo no quase monólogo alheio. – Porque se um dia, mais tarde, você cair em si sobre o que quis fazer e se aborrecer com a situação... Vai ser muito pior...

No fundo, Mu sentia que talvez fosse melhor deixar tudo quieto e ver no que ia dar. Era notável que o rapaz estava prestes a ficar furioso de vez. Se isso acontecesse, sabia que as coisas ficariam bastante complicadas.

Mas não conseguia. Seria pelo medo de sair machucado? Lembrou-se de uma das perguntas que Dohko havia lhe feito, tentando ajudá-lo a perceber o que estava sentindo pelo mais novo: se acabasse o que havia entre eles, se sentiria da mesma forma como se sentiu quando terminou com Shura?

A resposta era não. O término com o espanhol havia sido muito tranquilo, de modo que continuaram bons amigos. Continuou tudo bem e, inclusive, até saíram algumas vezes sem maiores problemas. Em contrapartida, somente a possibilidade de _terminar_ com Aiolia, mesmo que não estivessem em um relacionamento de fato... Nossa! Com certeza doeria muito.

- _Pensar nisso_? Você tá achando que é curiosidade? Que eu vou fugir assustado, ou algo assim, na hora que eu confirmar que você é homem também? – Aiolia questionou, franzindo as sobrancelhas numa confusão gigantesca. – Ué, já deu pra _notar_ isso, ainda mais depois daquele dia no banho, lembra? Antes de você, como sempre, ter um ataque de consciência e me deixar na mão, _literalmente_...

Mu enrubesceu, recordando-se da cena. Nunca conseguira ter certeza se tinha esquecido a porta do banheiro destrancada ou se o leonino tinha perícia em infiltrações. Pelo menos estava na banheira, com muita espuma, quando o rapazinho audaz resolveu aparecer mais cedo, com seus beijos exigentes e suas carícias ousadas.

Naquele dia o ariano tinha chegado muito perto de ceder de vez. Não tinha como fugir, encurralado na banheira como estava. Sua sorte foi que Aiolia, ao vê-lo se retrair – depois dos sons constrangedores que fez, antes de conseguir pedir, sem fôlego, para que parasse –, refreou-se com certa dificuldade e não insistiu com as investidas.

- Ehrm... – Mu clareou a garganta, tornando a se aproximar do mais novo ao recuperar o controle de suas emoções. – Não acho que você fugiria. Só queria que você tomasse conhecimento do que implica gostar de alguém que, além de ser mais velho, é do mesmo sexo que o seu. Tem certeza de que está pronto pra_ tudo_? Não é nada fácil... E você é tão jovem...

O leonino bufou de novo, alisando a pelagem de Regulus com tanta impaciência que o gatinho começou a ficar inquieto. Era outra daquelas _discussões de relacionamento_? _Pelo pau relampejante de Zeus! _Mu parecia um _disco furado!_

Se bem que o tibetano não deixava de estar certo em um ponto. Não tinha ficado se _perscrutando_ ou algo assim. No final, somente reunira um punhado de evidências que lhe pareciam o suficiente para concluir que gostava, sim, do outro.

Aiolia mordeu o lábio inferior, a preocupação de Mu passando a fazê-lo duvidar de suas próprias convicções. As coisas poderiam não ser tão simples quanto pareciam. Talvez ele nem tivesse maturidade para gostar de alguém o suficiente para assumir um compromisso sério. E se suas conclusões fossem precipitadas por causa dos hormônios insatisfeitos por tanto tempo? Será que, na verdade, o que gostava era de pensar que estava gostando do ariano? Como era complexo pensar nessas coisas...

- Aiolia? – chamou, preocupado, percebendo que o outro estava se enveredando por um caminho perigoso.

O modo como o grego o ignorou, por sequer ouvi-lo, fez Mu perceber que a situação estava mais grave do que imaginava. Assim como daquela vez, em seu quarto, quando o leonino disparou a falar consigo mesmo como se pensasse em voz alta, sem se dar conta de que não estava sozinho.

Ok! Era importante, para o mais novo, colocar todos os prós e contras sobre a balança – como o próprio Mu aconselhara –, mas, de repente, o ariano pegou-se receoso acerca daquilo. Queria que Aiolia bufasse arreliado e dispersasse toda aquela tensão que pairava no ar para longe, dizendo que tudo era simples enquanto o beijava e ponto final. É, não estava com uma sensação muito boa sobre o que iria acontecer a partir daquele momento.

Contrariando sua suposição – como era de se esperar, por sinal – Aiolia não se perdeu em pensamentos complexos. Apenas lhe lançou um olhar aborrecido e colocou Regulus sobre a mesa outra vez. Em seguida, num movimento brusco, dirigiu-se para a porta do escritório com passos pesados. Sem falar ou fazer nada além de acenar um _tchauzinho_.

- Aonde você vai? – Mu perguntou sentindo, pela primeira vez em um bom tempo, aquele frio quase esquecido se espalhar pelo estômago.

- Pra casa – o leonino respondeu, girando a maçaneta. – Meu instinto me diz pra te jogar em cima dessa mesa e te _pegar_ na marra até você se convencer das coisas que eu falo. Com porrada e tudo, se precisar – balançou a cabeça e abriu a porta de vez. – Só que além de parecer um estupro, eu sei que essa sua cabeça dura iria voltar a ser assombrada pelas mesmas bobagens, alguma hora.

E saiu, batendo a porta. Sem esperar algum comentário. Sem olhar para trás.

Regulus pulou da mesa e correu até a porta fechada, miando frustrado por não conseguir sair também. Observando-o, Mu se perguntou se o gatinho queria ir atrás de Aiolia ou se essa era uma impressão causada por sua própria vontade de ir atrás do rapaz.

Droga! O que significava aquela partida intempestiva? Aiolia iria pensar, como havia sugerido que fizesse, ou aquilo indicava que tinha se cansado e que estava tudo acabado?

Estava massageando os sinais que possuía na testa dolorida quando a porta abriu de novo, fazendo Regulus correr assustado para a parede oposta, e Aiolia inclinou metade do corpo para dentro do escritório:

- Ah! Você tá proibido de ficar se enchendo com _mais_ preocupações! – afirmou, apontando um dedo insolente para o ariano. – Não sei se vou reafirmar o que tinha dito ou se vou me desculpar por ter me enganado, mas garanto que eu volto pra te contar.

E tornou a sair, exclamando um _e você fica aí!_ para Regulus, que já se aproximava da porta todo sorrateiro.

Mu soltou um suspiro repleto de alívio, sentido, aos poucos, o cansaço tomar conta do seu corpo até então tensionado. É, o rapaz teria que voltar de todo jeito, pensou, ao reparar que o ele tinha se esquecido de levar a mochila. Deitou-se sobre a cadeira e inclinou o encosto para trás, fitando o teto como Aiolia costumava fazer. Era impressionante que sua incapacidade de prever as atitudes do outro fosse proporcional à capacidade que este possuía para prever as suas. Impressionante e injusto.

Não se sentiu muito bem pela hora seguinte. Evitar cair num labirinto de preocupações era exaustivo. Seu coração parecia estupidamente frágil diante da espera indefinida que teria pela frente. E, para piorar, Regulus não parava de miar com uma insistência aflitiva.

Como não conseguiria se concentrar nos estudos, resolveu dormir cedo naquela sexta-feira.

Foi uma noite sem sonhos.

* * *

><p>Afrodite não se lembrava do que se tratavam seus sonhos ao acordar na manhã daquele sábado. Permaneceu deitado por um momento, encarando o ambiente pouco familiar. Também, estava acostumado a acordar no quarto de Máscara da Morte. Bem, o lugar mudara, mas não o fato de que se viu sozinho na cama.<p>

O que era muito bom, claro!

Não precisaria dar de cara com ninguém enquanto estivesse todo desalinhado. Ele se levantaria e levaria o tempo que fosse necessário para cuidar da higiene pessoal e recompor o visual. Por fim, sairia do quarto com sua beleza resplandecente.

Por hábito, Máscara da Morte estaria na janela da sala, fumando os primeiros cigarros do dia. O primo de Shura sempre acordava muito cedo – resquícios do tempo no exército, quem sabe – e, por isso, costumava chamar o pisciano de _Bela Adormecida_ assim que o via.

Dessa vez, assim como nas últimas anteriores a essa, Afrodite não encontrou o desgraçado assim que saiu do quarto. Óbvio! A casa era diferente. Nada de comentários insolentes, que acompanhavam a maldita risada sem sentido do italiano, em meio àquela fumaça horrível.

Havia um aroma doce e... Dois gatos grandes, um branco e um preto, correndo por todos os lados, o que era bem mais agradável, disse para si mesmo.

E encontrar Kanon desfilando pela cozinha, apenas de roupa íntima sob um avental infame, era uma visão e tanto. Sentado à mesa, totalmente vestido – mas nem por isso menos interessante –, Saga ralhava com o irmão pela falta de pudor deste.

- Eu sou o gêmeo prendado aqui, continue reclamando e vai morrer de fome – Kanon avisou, abanando a mão com descaso para as reclamações do irmão. Animou-se ao ver o recém-acordado: – Bom dia, Dite-_Winky_! O que você acha?

Afrodite deu uma boa olhada no físico esculpido do outro, que estava à mostra ali na sua frente, encarando o desenho de um cavalo-marinho no avental. Concluiu que Kanon era o único que conseguia continuar sexy numa situação como aquela.

- Não o incentive – Saga recomendou com seu ar de irmão mais velho aborrecido, concentrando-se no próprio café da manhã.

Kanon sorriu de lado, expondo o torso nu ao retirar o avental a fim de oferecê-lo para o irmão. Era lógico que Saga também ficaria _o máximo_ vestindo aquilo, já que tinha o privilégio de ser idêntico a ele.

Enquanto Saga recusava a oferta solenemente, Afrodite sentou-se à mesa, observando a interação entre aqueles dois com curiosidade. A complexidade de tentar entender como eles funcionavam, Saga em especial, era incrível.

No modo _Bad_-Saga – como Kanon chamava – nem tanto, porque o mais velho preferia agir a conversar, de maneira que o pisciano não tinha muito a dizer sobre isso. No modo normal, entretanto, Saga parecia desconfortável, tanto que nunca tinha ousado encostar um dedo sequer no adolescente.

Não que Afrodite quisesse algo sério com qualquer um dos dois. Jamais! Eles eram superatraentes e divertidos, mas não eram muito mais dispostos do que Máscara da Morte para se manterem _na linha_. Saga, pelos motivos supracitados. Kanon, por fazer o estilo de não gostar de se prender a ninguém.

Mas era interessante estar ali. Sentia-se valorizado, por mais que não tivesse a exclusividade de nenhum deles – e como poderia, visto que nem ele mesmo era peça exclusiva de ninguém? Pelo menos distraía sua cabeça daqueles meses enrolados em que esteve com o italiano problemático.

Afrodite voltou a si ao sentir uma mecha dos seus cabelos ser enrolada pelos dedos de Kanon. Ele tinha se sentado ao seu lado, ostentando o famoso sorriso enviesado, meio libertino e meio perigoso.

- Você não tinha que ir resolver alguma coisa do seu estágio hoje? – Saga perguntou ao irmão, soando como se o estivesse mandando se afastar.

- Opa, valeu por lembrar, Saga-_boy_! – agradeceu, pressionando um beijo no pescoço do sueco antes de se levantar. – Em pleno sábado de manhã! Estagiário vive se ferrando... – e correu para o quarto se arrumar em tempo recorde.

Saga esboçou um sorriso para o pisciano, que sorriu de volta um tanto quanto intrigado. Seria a primeira vez que ficaria somente na companhia do geminiano mais velho. Pensou em sair também, mas ficou interessado em saber como o outro se comportaria em sua presença. Não o preocupava a possibilidade de o _dark side_ aflorar. Afrodite gostava do perigo.

Kanon voltou a aparecer, todo arrumado, sem parar para alguma despedida elaborada. Ouviu Afrodite perguntar o que ele fazia no estágio e respondeu em voz alta, já cruzando a porta da entrada:

- Em geral, eu faço sexo com minha chefa e bebo café o dia inteiro... – deu uma gargalhada com gosto e saiu.

O pisciano olhou para Saga como se perguntasse, sem palavras, sobre a veracidade daquilo.

- O excesso de café explica muita coisa... – o grego resmungou, começando a retirar a mesa. – Já você... – chamou a atenção da _visita_. – Sinto que não é ingênuo o bastante para não saber onde está se metendo.

Afrodite estreitou os olhos azuis. O comentário fez ele se lembrar de Aiolos, que havia lhe dito algo naquele sentido certa vez, sobre aparentemente ter amadurecido muito rápido. Considerou apropriado repetir as mesmas palavras que afirmara ao sagitariano na ocasião:

- Eu sei me cuidar.

Esperava que aquilo fosse tudo, que seu tom definitivo deixasse claro que não daria brecha para aquele tipo de conversa, mas Saga não se mostrou disposto a aceitar sua imposição. Pelo contrário, apoiou as costas em um armário e cruzou os braços, fitando o mais novo com um olhar sério e compenetrado.

- A vida é sua, portanto, é você quem deve fazer suas próprias escolhas baseadas em seus próprios princípios – disse após um longo momento em que o rapazinho sustentou seu olhar com orgulho. – Mas, eu já passei por muita coisa nessa vida, então, talvez eu possa dizer uma palavra ou outra que te ajude a refletir acerca de suas atitudes.

- E por qual motivo eu iria querer algo assim? – Afrodite quis saber, afastando a franja, que lhe caía parcialmente sobre os olhos, com sua típica altivez.

Apesar disso, ele tinha captado a sugestão implícita para que ouvisse e aprendesse com os erros dos outros. Era uma atitude esperta, concordou, embora continuasse tendo sérias dificuldades em aceitar conselhos e sugestões.

- Você deve saber melhor do que eu – redarguiu, observando o mais novo sorrir com deboche. – Que você tem noção de que continua _fissurado_ pelo Máscara da Morte, eu sei, pois é perceptível... Mais até do que _fissurado_, eu diria...

O pisciano tamborilou os dedos sobre a mesa. Sim, era frequente se pegar pensando no italiano maldito ainda. E o desgraçado não ajudava, sempre aparecendo ao alcance de sua vista e sendo atraente daquele jeito rude tão característico dele. Não que Afrodite considerasse ceder, lógico! Agora, dizer que sentia algo mais profundo por aquela criatura doentia era um absurdo. Teria que gostar muito de sofrer para isso. Preferia ser quem causa sofrimento, se tivesse que escolher. Mas, infelizmente, o ex-soldado não parecia estar nem ao menos incomodado...

- Sempre que vejo o Máscara da Morte pelo Meikai, ele lembra um viciado em abstinência... – Saga murmurou com um ar distante, como se pensasse alto.

Aquilo não era o suficiente, mas Afrodite empertigou-se um pouco, satisfeito consigo mesmo. De repente, ficou curioso com o que o geminiano poderia dizer de útil:

- Conte seu _plano_ pra mim, Saga...

Considerando o jeito como o grego gargalhou, o mais novo percebeu que ele já tinha outros planos em mente, por ora. Interessantíssimos, com certeza.

Irritante foi constatar que o movimento brusco que Saga fez, puxando-o para si com a intenção de marcá-lo com vontade, voltou a lembrá-lo do italiano abusado. Um mero pensamento fugaz.

De qualquer forma, Afrodite sabia que não se incomodaria em ouvir o que o geminiano tinha para sugerir. _Depois_.

* * *

><p>Mu andava devagar, ouvindo os ruídos que causava ao caminhar sobre as folhas secas espalhadas no chão. Ruídos que pareciam altos demais. Era manhã de sábado e ele andava em círculos, sem rumo...<p>

Até que seus passos o guiaram para o lado da casa do melhor amigo – o que não lhe pareceu nenhuma novidade –, em vez levá-lo para o lado oposto, como seria apropriado. Porém, ele só se deu conta de onde estava quando viu Aiolos caminhando em sua direção.

Não que o sagitariano tivesse demonstrado tê-lo visto, distraído como estava. Andava de braços dados com uma mulher que, por um segundo desconcertante, o ariano achou ser Saori. Não poderia ser, claro! Era apenas a mãe dele. Foi ela quem notou Mu primeiro, chamando-o, com um sorriso, ao se aproximarem.

Provavelmente, Aiolos era a última pessoa que o tibetano gostaria de encontrar naquele momento. Além do óbvio motivo de fazê-lo se recordar do último momento com Aiolia, fazia com que ficasse apreensivo por ainda não ter contado nada sobre eles. Bem, talvez logo nem tivesse nada para contar... Só a sombra de um relacionamento que acabou sem nem chegar a começar.

- Hey, Mu! – o grego exclamou, dando-lhe um tapinha no braço à guisa de cumprimento. – Se você estava indo lá pra casa, não vá. Nós estamos fugindo de lá – e explicou diante da expressão confusa do amigo: – Meu irmãozinho está fazendo uma barulheira danada, na bateria dele, desde ontem. Parou tarde da noite, quando eu pedi porque os vizinhos começaram a reclamar, mas recomeçou hoje cedo com toda a energia.

- É o melhor jeito de ele descarregar os sentimentos negativos... – a mãe justificou pelo caçula, exibindo um sorriso de desculpas pela ideia da bateria ter partido dela, anos antes. Olhando com atenção para o ariano, seu sorriso se desvaneceu em uma expressão consternada: – Você está bem?

Mu assentiu sem atenção, pensativo. Como imaginara, Aiolia estava irritado e... Sentiu um toque sobre o coração e teve um pequeno sobressalto por ver que era uma das mãos da mulher.

- Você parece tão abatido – ela constatou com preocupação genuína.

Pior, ela parecia chateada por pura empatia. Era como se estivesse se sintonizando com os sentimentos do tibetano, espelhando-os no rosto bonito da forma como o próprio rapaz _não_ fazia. Sim, Mu tinha aprendido muito bem a se manter neutro e a se mostrar calmo, não importasse a situação.

No entanto, lá estava ele, praticamente tendo a alma decifrada sob a linguagem corporal. Pelos céus! Eles se viam tão poucas vezes, por ela e o marido viverem viajando a trabalho, e, mesmo assim, ela conseguia fazer aquilo de um jeito que lembrava Shion.

Diante do silêncio desconcertado do ariano, Aiolos disse à mãe para que não se preocupasse, beijando-a no topo da cabeça, e prometeu que cuidaria direitinho do amigo. Isto é, se ela não se importasse em deixá-los sozinhos naquele momento e tudo o mais.

Antes que ela se virasse para voltar para casa – sob a recomendação veemente do filho para que não chegasse perto de Aiolia –, Mu a observou com curiosidade. Fisicamente, os filhos não haviam herdado quase nada dela. Só um pouquinho do verde dos olhos.

E agora estava sozinho com um Aiolos intrigado... _Que ótimo! _Era como se os deuses estivessem conspirando contra.

- Acho que ela desenvolveu esse _dom esquisito_ de tanto meu irmão discutir com ela... Pra evitar os conflitos... – Aiolos comentou, por mais que aquilo fizesse sentido apenas para si mesmo. – Vamos à confeitaria? Você sabe que não precisa me falar nada, se não quiser.

Sim, Mu sabia daquilo. Tanto quanto sabia que aquele era o momento ideal para explanar sua situação para o sagitariano, por mais que não quisesse admitir isso.

Mal chegaram à confeitaria e o tibetano se recordou do primeiro _encontro_ que tivera com Aiolia ali. Como naquele dia, não havia muitas pessoas no local. A diferença era que Aiolos não se interessou pelo cardápio de doces, como o irmão. Preferiu apoiar um cotovelo sobre a mesa, o rosto na mão, para ficar olhando ao redor sem interesse.

- Estou _okay_ com o Shura – comentou aleatoriamente. – Apesar de ele resistir a largar os cigarros de propósito...

- Deve gostar de te ver emburrado. Apesar de cortar seus dramas sem remorsos... – Mu redarguiu, com um sorriso ínfimo. Revirou o próprio menu entre as mãos, acrescentando com cuidado: – É uma _pessoa interessante_, não é?

O termo era proposital. Com certeza, Aiolos entenderia a referência.

- Muito. E pensar que já foi sua _pessoa interessante_... – o grego replicou, quase como se tivesse um script certinho da conversa em mãos. – Canso só de me lembrar do trabalho que tive pra descobrir, na época.

Mu exibiu um sorriso de desculpas, os dedos automaticamente buscando os próprios cabelos, e admitiu baixinho:

- Eu... Encontrei outra _pessoa interessante_...

Ao contrário da vez anterior, Aiolos não se agitou em curiosidade, apertando a mão do amigo enquanto sugeria diversos nomes. Não! Ele endireitou-se na cadeira, com uma expressão inquietante de tão séria, e capturou o olhar do ariano com o seu.

- É o meu irmão, não é?

Houve uma pausa preenchida por um ofego surpreso de Mu. Ele se recuperou rápido, sabendo que não seria nada inteligente enrolar.

- É ele, sim... – confirmou, tentando ler o amigo sem sucesso. Era assim, o sagitariano sabia ser tão indecifrável quanto o irmão caçula, quando queria.

Aiolos balançou a cabeça, visivelmente decepcionado e aborrecido.

- Me desculpa por não ter contado! – o ariano pediu, sentindo-se angustiado ao tentar tocar nas costas da mão do outro, sobre a mesa, em vão. – Aiolos... Eu...

O sagitariano desvencilhou-se do toque e ficou olhando para a mesa, sem parar de menear a cabeça negativamente. Não conseguia saber quem era pior: seu irmão caçula ou seu melhor amigo. Como eles podiam esconder algo daquele nível, achando que seria estúpido o bastante para não perceber?

- É tão complexo – Mu tentou explicar, mexendo tanto nos cabelos que alguns fios começaram a se soltar em suas mãos. – Ele é seu irmão, sete anos mais novo, que eu vi crescer. Nem sei explicar como fomos chegar nesse ponto.

- ...

- Não faça isso comigo... – o ariano balbuciou, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos, respirando fundo. – Já estou tão preocupado...

Num movimento rápido, Aiolos esticou um braço por cima da mesa, inclinando-se para frente, e puxou Mu pelo colarinho, deixando seus rostos próximos. O tibetano tornou a arquejar, com o dobro de surpresa, e fitou aqueles olhos azul-esverdeados que teimavam em reprová-lo.

As pessoas nas mesas ao redor lançaram olhares indiscretos para eles, curiosos com o que acontecia. Esmeralda, a garçonete, chegou a abafar uma exclamação por detrás da bandeja que segurava.

- Eu estava preocupado também – o grego disse, após mordiscar o lábio inferior e revirar os olhos, falando baixinho: – Meu irmão pode ser bastante _imprudente_... Eu bem quis preservar você de alguma possível decepção, mas não soube como intervir...

- Como você...? – Mu perguntou ao ser solto, endireitando-se na cadeira sem desfazer a expressão espantada.

Aiolos estalou a língua e deu de ombros. Começou a desconfiar de que havia alguma relação entre os comportamentos de Aiolia e Mu desde a época do campeonato. Os dois andavam estranhos antes que partisse, mas já haviam voltado ao normal assim que retornou. A partir daí, começou a reparar que aquilo acontecia várias vezes. Se via o irmão estranho, era quase certeza de que encontraria o amigo num estado parecido.

Porém, achava que aquilo indicava que eles estavam _se afastando_. Possivelmente se desentendendo, como na infância do leonino. Nunca perguntou nada a nenhum deles porque sempre pareciam se resolver sozinhos. Tinha demorado um pouco para notar que, na realidade, os dois estavam era _se aproximando_.

- Eu estava muito ocupado, me entendendo com o Shura, pra ter certeza... Mas diria que foi após o aniversário do meu irmão que percebi que tinha algo a mais aí.

Mesmo constrangido, Mu admitiu que tinha sido no dia dezesseis de agosto que as coisas entre Aiolia e ele tomaram novas dimensões.

O sagitariano tornou a dar de ombros. Daí em diante não havia sido difícil. Conhecia muito bem o melhor amigo. Mu podia ter um domínio admirável sobre as próprias emoções, sempre se mostrando muito tranquilo, mas ficava ligeiramente inquieto ao lado do leonino. Passado algum tempo, acalmou-se de vez, como sempre fora...

- Mas o que nunca muda é que seus olhos _sempre _brilham quando você sorri pra ele. Acho que nunca tinha te visto tão sorridente...

- Ehrm... – Mu balbuciou, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

- Quanto ao meu irmão – Aiolos prosseguiu, agitando a perna de um jeito exasperado. – Eu o conheço melhor ainda...

Todavia, Aiolia era de uma complexidade notável. No início era frequente vê-lo saindo com garotas diversas. Tão logo parou de fazer isso, a natural energia excessiva dele atingiu níveis estratosféricos e ele conseguiu ficar mais elétrico do que já era. Aí, o leonino passou a ficar mais tempo na casa do próprio Mu do que costumava ficar na casa do gêmeos, tempos antes.

- O que me deixa ressabiado sobre o que ele tanto fazia com aqueles dois. Espero que não tenha sido o mesmo que deve fazer com você, enquanto diz que joga Pokémon...

O tibetano franziu o cenho. Esperava que não também.

O caso era que Aiolia andava muito menos genioso nas últimas semanas. Com a mãe, por exemplo. Ele podia protestar bastante quando Aiolos o enchia de abraços e beijos – ou, pior, tentava pegá-lo no colo como se ainda fosse pequeno –, mas sempre deixava. Por outro lado, caso a mãe sequer sonhasse em tratá-lo da mesma forma... Nossa! Discussão na certa. O leonino rosnava que era meio tarde para ela _dar uma de_ _mamãe atenciosa_ e ela se magoava com tal rebeldia, apesar de nunca comprar as brigas. Atualmente, Aiolia não andava tão arisco com as demonstrações de afeto da mãe. Parecia mais receptivo.

- E você acha que isso tem a ver com nós estarmos... Ehrm... – Mu titubeou, lançando um olhar perdido ao redor. Lembrou-se de que não estavam fazendo mais nada, até porque duvidava de que iriam continuar _saindo_ depois do último desentendimento.

- Claro! Tem tudo a ver com vocês estarem aí _apaixonadinhos_...

- _O quê?_ Não, Aiolos... Digo, eu estou, sim... – suspirou, baixando o olhar para a mesa. – É que ele... Ah, ele...

Pelo visto, as coisas eram mais enroladas do que supunha, Aiolos pensou surpreso.

- Esse foi o motivo pra vocês se desentenderam dessa vez? Porque, né, está na cara que teve algum problema de ontem pra hoje.

Mu assentiu desanimado, explicando a situação para o amigo sem entrar em grandes detalhes.

- Chega a ser engraçado. Eu vivia querendo que ele fosse menos genioso. Que parasse pra analisar nossa situação complexa. E agora que ele mal começou a ficar pensativo, eu já estou sentindo falta do jeito despreocupado...

Aiolos sorriu para o ariano, dizendo para que acatasse a sugestão do irmão sobre não se encher de preocupações precipitadas.

- Você já tem uma a menos aqui – comentou, piscando um olho com cumplicidade e apontando para si mesmo. – Continuo um pouco inconformado por terem escondido tudo de mim tanto tempo, mas... Quem melhor pro meu irmãozinho do que meu melhor amigo e vice-versa, né? Eu só espero que vocês tenham usado camisi-...

- _Ah!_ – Mu exclamou, interrompendo-o no mesmo instante, dominado por um rubor violento. – Nós ainda não... Quer dizer... Ehrm...

- Ahh, agora tudo faz sentido...

- Olha, vamos... – indicou a saída com discrição, porque as pessoas se mostravam outra vez curiosas ao vê-lo ficar vermelho daquele jeito.

Respirou aliviado quando o grego se levantou, comentando apenas sobre o fato de nem terem consumido nada. Mu não se importou, surpreso como estava por Aiolos ter descoberto tudo observando de longe. Não que o considerasse _muito_ desatento ou algo desse tipo.

- Veja bem – o sagitariano rebateu, bagunçando os cabelos. – Admito que passei a prestar muito mais atenção quando o Shura deu umas indiretas e tal... Mas não deixe meu irmão saber que ele fez isso, ok?

O tibetano anuiu, animando-se. Era evidente que não adiantaria nada ficar se preocupando com algo que não havia acontecido e que, talvez, nem fosse acontecer. Não podia ter o controle de tudo. A vida, como sempre, seguia tomando diversos caminhos inesperados. Se, por fim, Aiolia lhe dissesse que havia se enganado, paciência! Teria que seguir lidando com o coração partido até que tudo fosse apenas uma lembrança amarga.

Por outro lado, se o rapaz reafirmasse os sentimentos dele, seria um tanto mais complicado. Mu tinha pensado que talvez o outro não estivesse pronto, quando percebeu – tão tarde! – que talvez também não estivesse pronto para, no seu caso, descobrir-se correspondido.

Mas... Nada de se preocupar com hipóteses.

* * *

><p>Milo e Camus andavam sendo alvos de burburinhos dos amigos por serem evasivos quanto aos detalhes do novo relacionamento. Não que aquilo fosse novidade para Shina. Bom, ela ficou um pouquinho surpresa por não ter demorado <em>ainda mais<em>, considerando as dificuldades do escorpiano. Contudo, o que a deixava inconformada era serem mantidas no escuro as coisas que eles andavam aprontando pelos cantos.

- Depois de tudo o que minha alma _fujoshi_ sofreu, acompanhando a saga de vocês até esse desfecho inevitável, eu mereço saber todos os detalhezinhos sórdidos... Melhor! Eu mereço _ver_ tudo!

- Você é louca! – Milo exclamou, abraçando o francês. – E, se o desfecho era inevitável, você sofreu porque quis...

Shina entrelaçou as mãos, perdendo o olhar no horizonte. Ah, a emoção que fazia parte do _yaoi_! Mesmo sabendo que eles se resolveriam, seria emocionante descobrir como isso aconteceria, ora essa!

- Tá na cara que o _Maçã-do-Amor_ é o _uke_... – o leonino se manifestou entediado, flexionando os braços para se alongar.

Estavam os quatro na casa do escorpiano e Aiolia olhava, através da janela da sala, para a tarde de sábado nublada que fazia lá fora. Carregava um ar pensativo, entre um suspiro e outro. Queria ter passado o dia inteiro tocando bateria, mas seus amigos se mostraram empenhados em distraí-lo por razões que ele desconhecia.

No fundo, continuava indignado com tudo aquilo. Não bastasse até Shaka, o loiro azedo, fazer sexo, agora Milo, o enrolado indeciso, também fazia! Os dois improváveis se divertindo e ele lá_, à espera de um milagre_ da parte de Mu. Vai ver era algum castigo divino por ter desiludido tantas garotas...

Milo protestou que não tinha nada na cara, não. Ele vinha tentando fazer Camus demonstrar alguma reação, digamos, adorável – por pura precaução, para não ser o único a ser cogitado como _uke_ em potencial –, mas era difícil. O ruivo era uma geleira no quesito demonstração pública de afeto, além de não se constranger à toa.

Shina lançava mil e uma teorias sobre tudo, em geral apostando que eles _revezavam_, mas o escorpiano desconfiava de que ela tendia a crer que Camus era o _seme _daquela relação. Milo ainda estava numa fase de se aborrecer com a ideia de ser encaixado num estereótipo. Ele assumiria uma posição infinitamente mais segura e despreocupada com o tempo. Por enquanto, não apreciava ser considerado um _uke_ – o que isso significava afinal?

Camus, é claro, desconsiderava tudo aquilo. Dizia que os tais termos só denominavam as posições que cada um assumia na cama, não influenciando nada em suas personalidades e comportamentos – não, Milo, você não vai trocar seu gosto musical de _rock_ por alguma cantora romântica por causa disso.

No _frigir dos ovos_, as coisas estavam indo muito melhor do que o escorpiano havia esperado. Tinha que aguentar as piadinhas – sobre finalmente e _finalmentes_ – dos amigos, mas fazer o quê? _C'est la vie_, como o aquariano dizia.

- E como vão as coisas com seus pais? – Shina perguntou, desistindo um pouco de pentelhar o loiro. – Já contou?

- Não, mas tá tudo ok – Milo respondeu, cutucando a bochecha do namorado. – Meu pai adora o Camus. Diz que parece um garoto que ele conheceu.

- Meu pai disse algo similar quando te viu pela primeira vez, lembra? – o francês comentou, desviando o rosto para o lado.

- Verdade! Já pensou que louco se nossos pais se conhecessem e a gente não soubesse disso?

A empolgação de Shina foi instantânea:

- Talvez eles gostassem um do outro, mas a vida, essa vadia ingrata, os separou por algum motivo! E aí...

Enquanto ela seguia viajando nas ideias, Milo e Camus se entreolharam.

- Não é por nada, não – disse o escorpiano, fazendo careta –, mas meu pai teria sido o _seme_...

O ruivo ignorou aquele comentário, sem a menor intenção de continuar tal conversa insensata. Preferiu indicar Aiolia para os outros dois. Ele estava muito quieto e, pasmem, pensativo, o que não era nada comum.

- Ah é! O assunto! – Shina exclamou, sentando-se no braço da poltrona em que o grego de cabelos curtos estava, perto da janela. – Você anda estranho há tempos... Sinto que tem _yaoi _nessa história...

Aiolia soltou uma risadinha culpada. A italiana tinha algum radar excelente, pelo visto. Não que ele pudesse contar qualquer coisa, por causa de Mu. Sendo assim, ele desconversou, alegando que não estava estranho coisíssima nenhuma.

- Fala sério! – a ariana pediu, inconformada. – A gente não te vê mais flertando com meio mundo. Não ouço mais garotas sem-vergonhas cochichando no vestiário, trocando impressões depois de alguma ter ficado com você.

- Em outras palavras – Milo complementou –, você não anda pegando ninguém. O que há?

- Nada, e daí? Tenho cara de tarado, por acaso? – Aiolia inquiriu, indignando-se porque eles acenaram que sim. Porém, percebeu a tempo que, se ficasse aborrecido com aquilo, a curiosidade dos amigos só aumentaria. Melhor seria mudar de atitude. – Sabe o que é? – piscou, puxando a italiana para que se sentasse em seu colo. – As garotas ficaram desinteressantes depois de você...

Milo quase engasgou com a própria saliva. Como assim? Quando aqueles dois tinham _se pegado _que ele não ficou sabendo?

- Ah, na mesma noite que ele te _deu uns_ _pegas _lá no Meikai... – Shina replicou distraída, envolvendo o pescoço do leonino com os braços. – Mas se não tem garota mais interessante do que eu e você não anda atrás de mim... Imagino que você tá interessado em algum garoto...

- E ele tem coragem de dizer que não é tarado... – o escorpiano estava comentando com Camus, mas parou e correu para o lado do _pior melhor_ amigo assim que ouviu a suposição da italiana. – Opa, conta essa história direito, _Estrela da Manhã_!

Aiolia riu de novo. Que amigos espertos!

- Desembucha logo – Milo insistiu, gesticulando para que o francês se juntasse a eles. Seria improvável que o leonino conseguisse fugir com três pessoas o segurando, ou melhor, duas, já que o aquariano não fez menção de se mover para colaborar. – Olha... O Afrodite não tá aqui pra soltar o veneno dele... O Shaka também não, pra te chamar de _tolo selvagem_, como costuma fazer... E nem a Marin, pois não sabemos se ela já superou você e tudo o mais... Então, pode falar sossegado...

O comentário sobre a ruiva teve o efeito oposto do que o pretendido. Aiolia retesou-se, a tensão tomando conta dele. Marin! Ainda tinha essa... Passou um braço pelas costas de Shina, o outro sob os joelhos dela, e levantou-se com ela no colo. Ele a colocou de volta no sofá e correu porta afora, dizendo qualquer coisa que soou como um _putz, depois a gente se fala, galera!_

Sem compreenderem nada, os demais ficaram encarando a porta por algum tempo. Ora, quem é que entendia o Aiolia?

* * *

><p>Provavelmente ninguém, Mu responderia, se lhe perguntassem. Tinha passado o fim da manhã e boa parte da tarde na companhia de Aiolos, o que tinha sido ótimo. Um peso havia saído de suas costas por, enfim, esclarecer tudo com o amigo. Estava se sentindo melhor.<p>

Lembrando-se de que era sábado e, por esse motivo, o sagitariano deveria ter coisas mais interessantes para fazer com Shura, despediu-se do amigo decidido a voltar para casa. Não demoraria a anoitecer e ele precisava prosseguir com os estudos, que tinham sido negligenciados no dia anterior.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao passar por uma praça e ver o leonino por lá, conversando bem pertinho de uma garot-... _Marin?_ O gosto amargo do ciúme não foi nada perto do gosto ainda pior da culpa. Em meio àquela história toda com Aiolia, tinha se esquecido de que a ruiva gostava do rapaz também.

Mu não teve a mínima vontade de permanecer ali, assistindo aos dois. Apesar disso, antes que se afastasse o bastante, chegou a ver a garota impulsionar-se nas pontas dos pés e dar um abraço apertado no grego.

E eles pareciam um casalzinho adolescente tão normal e saudável que... Vê-los juntos fez o ariano se sentir um completo estranho... O cara mais velho esquisito que estava atrapalhando algo tão bonito como aquilo...

- Aff, qual é a dele, né? – Milo perguntou, sobressaltando o tibetano por aparecer de supetão. – Fui obrigado a procurar o safado e veja o que encontrei...

Como Mu não entendeu nada, o mais novo contou que estavam em sua casa quando, num dado momento, o leonino decidiu ir embora do nada. E a condição de _pior melhor_ amigo tornou-se o argumento de Shina para fazer o escorpiano seguir atrás de Aiolia, na tentativa de descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Sem ânimo de ir lá interrogar o outro grego, Milo seguiu caminhando junto com o ariano ao longo da praça, conversando coisas aleatórias.

- Hmm... Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal? – Mu questionou, após ouvir o mais novo reclamar das piadinhas e coisinhas bobas que andava aguentando dos amigos desde que começou a namorar Camus. Vendo o rapaz consentir, prosseguiu: – O que te levou a assumir um relacionamento sério assim, se estava tão receoso?

- Caramba! Até você ficou sabendo das minhas dificuldades?

- Ah, desculpa! É que o Aiolia chegou a comentar algumas coisinhas, reclamando da sua, ahn, aparente enrolação...

Milo resmungou qualquer coisa, mas não estava aborrecido. Cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, olhando para cima por um momento, e respondeu que sabia que as coisas não seriam fáceis muitas vezes. Camus e ele eram diferentes em diversos aspectos. Porém, tinha decidido assumir as responsabilidades que viriam com aquela relação, lidando com os problemas ao seu tempo. O que importava é que estava ao lado de uma pessoa que lhe fazia bem, de quem ele gostava.

- Pode parecer cafona, e eu sei que muitos iriam _morrer de rir_ de mim por isso, mas... O que eu sinto por ele vai me dar forças pra resolver as coisas da melhor forma possível. É nisso que eu acredito – afirmou com uma piscadela do tipo _sacou?_

Um pouco depois, eles se despediram, pois Mu havia alcançado sua casa e Milo ainda tinha uma boa caminhada a seguir – agora, em busca de Afrodite. Mas aquelas palavras do escorpiano ficaram gravadas na mente do tibetano por um longo tempo.

Tinham sido impressionantes. Milo, apesar da fama de enrolado, demonstrara já saber muito bem o que queria e como faria para lidar com as adversidades do dia a dia, conforme elas aparecessem.

Será que conseguiria agir da mesma forma, caso chegasse naquele nível de relacionamento algum dia? Seu desconforto devia estar notável em seu rosto, pois, assim que entrou em casa, Shion o chamou da cozinha com uma expressão _para lá de_ desconfiada.

- Tudo bem, Mu? Não vejo o Aiolia desde ontem à tarde... – foi logo dizendo, estreitando os olhos ao empunhar a faca que usava para picar alguns legumes. Sim, aquela era uma postura ameaçadora.

Dohko, que estava por ali mexendo com outros ingredientes, tratou de segurar o pulso do ariano mais velho, fazendo com que este abaixasse a faca de volta.

Mu encolheu os ombros, fitando as frutas em cima da mesa como se pretendesse escolher alguma para comer. Não chegou a dizer nada. A campainha soou antes, fazendo seu estômago gelar.

O libriano se prontificou a atender, supondo, com razão, que não seria apropriado que Shion atendesse. Se fosse o jovem grego, o seu companheiro seria capaz de nem deixá-lo entrar... Já Mu não parecia nada disposto a atender, tanto que subiu para o quarto com pressa.

- Olá – Dohko cumprimentou o recém-chegado, chamando-lhe a atenção da forma mais discreta possível, fazendo um gesto para que subisse em silêncio. Em seguida, voltou para a cozinha, já que sua tarefa seria manter o namorado ocupado por lá.

Mu estava sentado na beirada da cama, acariciando Regulus no colo, quando ouviu uma batidinha na porta. Achou estranho. O leonino sempre entrava direto, sem se anunciar. Não era ele?

- Entre – disse, franzindo um pouco o cenho por constatar que era ele sim.

Aiolia entrou com passos leves e sentou-se ao lado do ariano, fazendo carinho em Regulus assim que este pulou para cima do seu colo. Ele não disse nada e Mu tampouco, o quarto carregado de um silêncio sufocante.

Menos de vinte e quatro horas tinham se passado, o tibetano notou. Não era cedo demais para Aiolia ter chegado a alguma conclusão? No mesmo dia em que estivera com Marin... Significava que tinha escolhido ficar com a ruiva e que viera lhe contar? Ele havia garantido que voltaria de todo jeito, independente do que concluísse. Ah, talvez tivesse ido buscar a mochila...

- Aff... – fez Aiolia, lançando um olhar impaciente para o outro. – Eu nem falei nada e sua cabeça já tá fervilhando aí...

- Achei que você levaria mais tempo pra reaparecer... – justificou, preferindo encarar as próprias mãos sobre o colo.

- Eu até queria, pra você não achar que não pensei em porra nenhuma, mas não tenho saco pra esperar uns dias...

Mu esfregou os braços, como se sentisse frio, e esperou. Não estava surpreso pela rápida aparição do outro. Era _seu_ costume analisar as coisas por longos períodos de tempo, não de Aiolia, que tendia a ser mais objetivo.

- Olha, eu juntei as peças do quebra-cabeça, desde que te conheci. É fato que eu te achei superestranho e tal... Que te odiei pra caralho, como você sabe... Mas... Bem ou mal, eu não sei explicar direito, você sempre chamou minha atenção.

Mordiscando o lábio, Aiolia esbarrou o seu ombro no ombro do ariano, como quem dá um tapinha para animar alguém. Não tinha muita coisa a dizer, embora tivesse pensado bastante durante aquelas horas em que estiveram separados. As coisas faziam mais sentido na sua cabeça. Tentar explaná-las, soava absurdo. Crescera, mas continuava sem saber como confortar as pessoas. Além de ele não gostar daquelas conversas tensas. E, acima de tudo, o rosto do ariano parecia uma máscara inexpressiva, o que dificultava na sua escolha pelas palavras. A única coisa que insinuava algum nervosismo no mais velho era o modo como este enrolava os cabelos entre os dedos.

- Resumindo... – disse desconfortável, tentando soar gentil enquanto colocava Regulus no chão –, não dá pra gente continuar nessa situação – e concluiu num tom muito sério: – É hora de mudar, entende?

Nesse momento, Mu encarou o leonino. Queria ver se o rosto do rapaz demonstrava algo diferente, mas Aiolia estava circunspecto, os olhos claros ilegíveis. Não dava para continuar? Mudaria por conta da garota ruiva? Era isso? Tinham, de uma vez por todas, chegado ao fim daquela confusa e conturbada situação entre eles?

Com essas perguntas em mente, o ariano deslizou os dedos pelo rosto do mais novo. E não é que o rapazinho tinha amadurecido bastante nos últimos tempos? Poderia ter caído fora sem dar satisfações, pensando em nada senão em si mesmo, mas não.

Seu coração com certeza não tinha realizado ainda o que estava acontecendo. Ou já estaria aos cacos. Doeu um pouquinho quando Aiolia sorriu, comentando que tinha sido divertido ficarem se escondendo pelos cantos.

- Foi sim... – concordou, afastando a mão. – Preocupante, mas divertido – admitiu, apoiando a cabeça sobre o ombro do grego.

Aiolia envolveu o ariano pelas costas, com um dos braços, e pressionou um beijo na testa deste. O gesto suave fez Mu sorrir. Pelo menos suas relações sempre acabavam bem, sem brigas ou dramas desnecessários. Quase riu quando sentiu os lábios do leonino deslizarem por sua bochecha, traçando um caminho em direção à sua boca.

A perspectiva de seguirem numa _amizade colorida_, como tinha feito por um tempo com Shura, assim que terminaram, não era ruim. Mas duvidava da capacidade do seu coração de suportar isso agora que era um apaixonado assumido.

- Aiolia... – murmurou assim que os lábios do grego encostaram-se aos seus. – Fazer isso, depois de terminar tu-... – interrompeu-se ao sentir os cabelos serem puxados na nuca.

Aproveitando que a boca de Mu estava entreaberta, o leonino deslizou a língua por ela, beijando-o devagar. Um beijo que ficou mais forte e animado conforme se inclinou sobre o corpo do mais velho, fazendo com que este deitasse as costas sobre a cama.

- Eu não disse nada sobre _terminar_, Mu – contestou, olhando o tibetano de cima e bem de perto, roçando as pontas de seus narizes. – Eu disse _mudar_. Você conseguiu me confundir ontem, mas eu gosto de você, sim. Sem discussões.

O ariano prendeu a respiração, os olhos muito abertos, diante daquelas palavras. Aiolia se mostrava tão convicto! Definitivamente, não tinha como discutir. Como mudariam as coisas, desse jeito?

- Simples... Vamos revelar aos nossos amigos que estamos namorando, ué! Com Camus e Milo deu certo...

- Eu... _Quê?_

- E isso não é um pedido. Eu estou te comunicando – garantiu, estalando um beijo sobre os lábios do tibetano. – Lembra aquilo que eu te disse sobre a possibilidade da gente se apaixonar ser como uma roleta russa?

Mu assentiu, ainda espantado, mas com o coração aquecido de novo.

- Pois é! Namorar vai ser a mesma coisa. Não sei como vai funcionar, se vai dar certo, nem posso te prometer nada – explicou, apertando os lábios em vez de mordê-los. – Pode ser que, daqui um tempo, eu acorde achando que foi loucura ou achando que você é o amor da minha vida, tanto faz. Só arriscando pra saber.

Normalmente, Mu preferia ter as coisas sob controle e a proposta tentadora de Aiolia oferecia riscos enormes, mas ele precisava tentar. Gostava tanto daquele atrevido! Então, se o mais novo estava disposto a encarar tudo aquilo, ele também daria o seu melhor para lidar com um relacionamento entre eles.

- Tem razão.

Aiolia abriu um sorriso radiante, sendo retribuído da mesma forma.

- Agora – ronronou próximo ao ouvido do ariano, deslizando uma das mãos pela cintura alheia –, diga que não vai tentar fugir ou me fazer parar...

Ah, o perfume do grego, próximo daquele jeito, era tão bom! Mu umedeceu os lábios rosados, enlaçando o mais novo com os braços, e sorriu:

- Nem se eu quisesse...

E ele não queria. Seria insuportável ter que interromper aquilo de novo.

Com a chegada sorrateira da noite, o quarto estava ficando mais escuro a cada instante. Um relâmpago o iluminou através da janela e o silêncio foi cortado pelo estrondo do trovão, detalhes que o ariano mal notou. Aiolia avançara sobre seus lábios com tanta vontade que eles quase chocaram os dentes.

Mu correspondeu com igual intensidade. Não percebeu que o dia todo nublado tinha se transformado numa chuva forte. Não entendeu o que o leonino murmurou enquanto percorria seu pescoço com a boca voraz. Deve ter sido por esse motivo que teve um pequeno susto ao ter a camisa aberta num único movimento brusco, os botões ricocheteando pelo quarto.

Aiolia tinha erguido o corpo, ficando de joelhos entre suas pernas afastadas, e semicerrou os olhos febris ao apreciá-lo. Mu sentiu um forte arrepio correr pela coluna quando os dedos do rapaz tocaram-lhe o tórax, em carícias por sua pele pálida, traçando um caminho mais ousado...

E, sim, o ariano acabou quebrando _aquele clima_ ao apoiar-se sobre os cotovelos e perguntar, com a respiração entrecortada, pelo paradeiro de Regulus.

- O q-...? – o mais novo balbuciou, lançando um olhar aturdido para a penumbra que o quarto estava se tornando. – Embaixo da cama, acho... – aí, arqueou uma sobrancelha e beliscou as coxas do outro: – Não vá me dizer que tá com vergonha do gato!

- ...

Desconfiado de que Mu não sossegaria nunca se o felino permanecesse por lá, o grego revirou os olhos e levantou-se à procura de Regulus. Tratou de colocá-lo para fora assim que o localizou, incentivando-o para que fosse pentelhar Shion.

- Maldade a sua, viu? Ele seria um privilegiado se visse e ouvisse tudo o que vai _rolar_ aqui – Aiolia comentou, voltando para a cama. – A Shina morreria de inveja... – sussurrou, passando um braço pelas costas do tibetano, para que se erguesse um pouco. – Vem cá... Vem...

* * *

><p>Continuava chovendo forte quando Mu acordou de um <em>longo cochilo<em>. Piscou algumas vezes, norteando-se pela luz fraquíssima que atravessava os vidros da janela, vinda dos postes da rua. Teria começado a achar que andara tendo _sonhos interessantes_ se não tivesse sentido o corpo _meio _dolorido.

Ah! E um braço de Aiolia apoiado em sua cintura também.

O leonino estava de bruços; o corpo nu enroscado de forma precária no lençol; o rosto virado em sua direção e os olhos fechados; ressonando numa paz admirável. Como o tibetano estava deitado de lado, aproximou seus rostos com facilidade, sentindo a respiração quente do outro. Mexeu nos cabelos bagunçados do rapaz, como Aiolos lhe mostrara uma vez, sorrindo porque o gesto sempre o fazia ronronar.

Permaneceu com aquele sorriso um tanto abobado, perguntando-se quantas horas tinham se passado e por quanto tempo havia dormido.

- Aiolia... – chamou tão baixo que não conseguiu se ouvir. – Aiolia... – repetiu quase nada mais alto. Nova tentativa: – Aiolia?

- Hmm... – fez o mais novo, sem abrir os olhos ou mexer o menor músculo.

Mu moveu os dedos, indo da nuca para o pescoço do grego, deslizando até alcançar as omoplatas, traçando círculos invisíveis na pele macia. Pensando bem, não sabia o que queria falar. Sentia-se capaz de dormir por mais um bom tempo. Mentira! Seu cansaço era menor do que uma chata inquietação que ele não conseguia captar direito.

- Você vai continuar dormindo? – perguntou em vão, já que a resposta era óbvia.

- Uhum... – Aiolia assentiu, puxando o mais velho para se aconchegar outra vez, encostando seus corpos.

Certo, o ariano pensou, respirando fundo. Segundos depois, deu um tapinha inconformado nas costas do companheiro. Como ele conseguia?

- Dormir – o grego explicou com a voz carregada de sono – é um dos meus superpoderes...

- ...

Pensativo, Mu encostou a boca na testa do leonino. Droga, qual era o problema? Então, lembrou-se num estalo e deu um _tapinha_ nada afetuoso no rapaz.

Aiolia ergueu as pálpebras com esforço, os olhos desfocados sobre o mais velho, quase sem enxergá-lo:

- O que há?

- É que tem uma dúvida me incomodando – respondeu, fazendo um muxoxo para si mesmo. Não sabia lidar direito com ciúmes, era uma emoção que não estava muito acostumado a sentir.

O leonino retirou a mão de cima do tibetano para esfregar os olhos, resmungando algo que soou como _e lá vamos nós..._ Porém, soltou uma risadinha fraca ao ouvir Mu admitir – fazendo beicinho sem perceber – que tinha lhe visto na praça com Marin.

- Ah, você viu só o abraço? Um pouco antes, ela me deu um tabefe...

Sem dar muito crédito ao assunto, em especial porque o sono impedia, Aiolia contou que se sentira na obrigação de se desculpar, ou algo do tipo, com a ruiva. Ela era sua amiga desde a infância e gostava dele de um jeito que ele era incapaz de retribuir. Antigamente, era porque não queria se prender a ninguém... Atualmente, considerando a situação toda... Parecia justo que ela soubesse que não estava sendo deixada por garotas aleatórias e uma vida promíscua. Não que entendesse qualquer coisa sobre as complexidades femininas, mas...

- Sei lá, ela pareceu contente por, em vez de vadiar, eu gostar de alguém... – disse num tom amigavelmente incomum, tocando os lábios do ariano com o polegar.

Mu sorriu para o mais novo, tirando suas próprias conclusões sobre o motivo do tal tabefe. Mal piscou e percebeu que o grego já estava adormecendo de novo. Nossa, deveria ser algum tipo de superpoder mesmo.

O leonino usou o restinho de consciência para se justificar:

- Foram duas vezes num intervalo pouco respeitável de tempo... – abafou um risinho contra o travesseiro: – Incrível você não estar rouco... Ah, esses tipos quietinhos sempre surpreendem...

O ariano gaguejou qualquer coisa ininteligível, um pouco constrangido. Será que Shion e Dohko tinham ouvido algo? Melhor nem pensar nisso. E onde estava Regulus? Ah é, tinham colocado o coitadinho para fora do quarto.

- Hmm... – fez o tibetano ao constatar uma coisa: – Quer dizer então que sua lendária e excessiva energia, aquela que nem todos os esportes que você pratica esgotam com facilidade, acaba desse jeito?

Levou alguns segundos para Aiolia abrir um olho desconfiado:

- Como é? Ora, ora, parece que tem alguém com muita energia acumulada...

- Ahn? Hey, espera aí – Mu pediu, afastando-se o máximo que a cama permitia. Estava cheio de marcas! Todo esgotado... Bem, mais ou menos...

- Nem pensar – o grego protestou, desvencilhando-se do pouco lençol que o cobria, e ergueu-se animadíssimo. – Esse é outro dos meus superpoderes, tá vendo? Recuperação rápida com pouco incentivo... – inclinou-se sobre o ariano com seu sorriso predador: – Mas, como você é um puta incentivo, prepare-se! Não vai conseguir nem sentar amanhã...

E soltou uma gargalhada vilanesca, os olhos cintilando perigosamente quando um novo relâmpago clareou o quarto.

- A-Aiolia...? – chamou um pouquinho espantado, procurando uma rota de fuga.

- E nem depois de amanhã – o leonino prosseguiu todo alegre, enchendo a garganta do outro de beijos. – Mas, com a prática diária, você se acostuma com as _limonadas_!

- _Quê?!_

- Ahh, namorar vai ser legal pra caramba, né? Haha!

Mu parou de se movimentar, o calor que se instalara de vez em seu coração fazendo-o bater mais forte. É mesmo, _namorado_. Soava bem. Abraçou Aiolia com força, rolando os dois pela cama, e sibilou no ouvido dele com um sorrisinho suspeito:

- Acho que você vai ficar exausto antes de cumprir com suas palavras...

- _Whoa!_ Tinha me esquecido de que você ficou _na seca_ esse tempo todo também! Hmm, vamos apostar?

Apostar? Era o que já estava fazendo, não? Apostando naquele relacionamento absurdamente inesperado entre eles. E tudo estava parecendo tão natural... Será que continuaria assim? Que daria certo de verdade?

Sim! Daria, sim. Quando não estivesse dando errado, logicamente.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Aí a gente imagina o que aconteceu... S2 O importante é que desenrolou de vez! o/ #todascomemora

Agradecimentos aos queridos que deixaram reviews: _Chibi Haru-chan17, Mag Prince, Marina_ (como você não deixou contato pra te responder diretamente, deixo aqui meu muito obrigada pela review e pelos elogios, fico feliz que esteja gostando ^^) e _Orphelin_ S2

Que tal esse penúltimo capítulo? Pra quem nunca comentou, as chances estão acabando, não me deixem sem conhecer vocês ;D E eu estou nervosa com esse fim iminente aqui, nossa... '-'

OMG, o próximo é o último! #surtandomuito


	33. Change of Heart

**Disclaimer: **Último capítulo e não tive nenhum lucro monetário com a fic, já era.

**N/A: **Só duas notinhas antes:

_1._ É citado um _play along_ na fic. Basicamente, isso significa uma música tocada e cantada da maneira idêntica à original _exceto_ por não ter algum dos instrumentos. É tipo um karaokê de instrumentos, serve pra praticar junto com a música e tal.

_2._ É claro que eu tive um monte de ideias novas graças às reviews que recebi pelo capítulo anterior, vocês são demais. Poderia escrever mais uns três capítulos, mas não dá, né? Então, esse é o último mesmo.

Demorou e foi sofrido. Muito nervoso, muita preocupação, muita reescrita, muita revisão. Muitas e muitas broncas do meu carneiro-beta. Foi um parto difícil, mas nunca teria nascido se não fosse por vocês. Meu muito obrigada ao _Orphelin_ por tudo e a todos pela paciência. Vamos lá...

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

Capítulo XXXIII

Deitado sobre uma pilha de colchões de ginástica, Milo tentava pensar em coisas grandiosas como _a vida, o universo e __tudo mais_. Isso para não se focar na possibilidade de ser errado estar à espera de alguém, que não era o seu namorado, sozinho na sala de artigos esportivos do colégio. Tudo bem que o _alguém_ era Aiolia, mas, ainda assim, ele tinha se esquecido de avisar Camus de que não chegaria à primeira aula por causa disso.

Aliás, considerando que o leonino estava bastante atrasado, a julgar pelo horário que tinham combinado, era capaz de não chegar sequer para a segunda aula. Por que tinha concordado em falar com o outro tão cedo? O que ele teria para lhe dizer de tão importante que não podia esperar até a saída?

Estava tão distraído com essas questões que levou o maior susto quando _alguém_ se jogou sobre o seu corpo, pressionando-o com força contra os colchões.

- Demorei, minha _Tortinha de Maçã_? – Aiolia sussurrou no ouvido do escorpiano, estalando um beijo na bochecha deste.

Aí, Milo o encarou quase escandalizado. Bom... Ainda não era _errado_, era?

O leonino revirou os olhos, ajeitando-se o suficiente para apoiar a cabeça sobre o tórax do _pior melhor_ amigo:

- Você sabe que é brincadeira, _Maçã-do-Amor_... Não precisa surtar.

- É, _eu_ sei! Mas não sei se o Camus entenderia igual, caso aparecesse aqui agora e...

Milo continuou reclamando por mais de um minuto inteiro sem ser interrompido. Estranho! O outro grego sempre o atrapalhava durante suas divagações – ou reclamações, como queira. Inclinou o pescoço para baixo, o máximo que conseguiu, deitado do jeito como estava, tentando visualizar o rosto daquele folgado.

- Aff... Hey! – chacoalhou o outro, que estava tão despreocupado que até cochilou em cima de si, a fim de acordá-lo. – _Hey!_

- Me deixa... – Aiolia resmungou sem se dignar a abrir os olhos. – Foram muitos orgasmos desde sábado à noite até agora há pouco... Ah, e quase fui assassinado também...

- _Muitos orgasmos_...? – o escorpiano ecoou, franzindo as sobrancelhas na tentativa de captar a mensagem existente nas entrelinhas daquele comentário desconexo.

- Perdi a conta depois do terceiro... – disse num murmúrio quase ininteligível antes de voltar a ressonar baixinho.

- Você me chamou aqui pra me usar de travesseiro? Hey! Trate de acordar e explicar essa história direito!

Aiolia bocejou e esfregou os olhos, sem se dar ao trabalho de se levantar de cima do outro.

- Não, seu tonto! Eu te chamei aqui porque você ficou todo cheio de _mimimis _aquele dia lá em casa, lembra? Ficou reclamando que eu não te contava nada e _nhenhenhém_...

O escorpiano fez uma careta desgostosa. Tinha certeza de que suas reclamações eram bem fundamentadas. Como contava tudo da sua vida para aquela besta, que denominava seu _pior melhor_ amigo, era justo que fosse tratado com igual consideração, ora essa!

- Tá, tá... – Aiolia abanou a mão fracamente, mordiscando o lábio inferior, antes de dizer: – Então saiba, em primeiríssima mão, que eu estou namorando desde sábado.

- Quê?

- Ahn... Na verdade, faz semanas que a gente tá _saindo_...

- Quê?

- É que o Mu é tão cabeça-dura que não dava pra contar antes...

- _Quê?!_

_- Que _o quê? – o leonino perguntou confuso, encostando o queixo sobre o tórax do loiro de modo a ficarem cara a cara. – Credo, como você tá pálido! Tá passando mal?

Milo o encarava boquiaberto, os olhos tão arregalados que pareciam bolas de gude azuis prestes a pularem para fora das órbitas. Como assim Aiolia estava namorando? Espera! Namorando o Mu?

- Ele é um cara...

_- _Dez pontos para_ Gryffindor!_

- E ele não é uns sete anos mais velho do que você?

- Tecnicamente, são seis anos e cinco meses – Aiolia explicou distraído. – E você também tá namorando um cara, e daí?

E daí? _E daí?_ _Por Zeus e seu pau relampejante!_ – parafraseando o praguejar célebre de Aiolia –, que coisa mais repentina, absurda e imprevisível era aquela? O escorpiano colocou uma das mãos sobre o próprio coração, respirando pela boca algumas vezes com certa dificuldade. Será que tinha herdado algum problema cardíaco e não sabia?

- Ow, Milo, não brinca com isso, não! – alertou, sentando-se e ajudando o amigo a fazer o mesmo. – Não tem nada de tão estranho nisso. Eu cheguei a te contar da primeira vez que beijei o Mu lá no Meikai, esqueceu?

Oh, não... Não tinha esquecido. O leonino só omitira o fato de que aquilo se repetira outras vezes sem que estivesse bêbado!

Aiolia não teve escapatória. Bufou e contou toda a sua saga com Mu de forma extremamente resumida. Soou mais ou menos como: _aí eu quis, porque ele é supersexy e tudo o mais, mas demorou pra ele se conformar porque é teimoso e neurótico... Até que começamos e tal... E, agora, foi de vez..._

Milo o agarrou pela gola da camiseta, sacudindo-o, para intimá-lo a contar direitinho aquela história surreal. Porque, sério, o que alguém tão inteligente e evoluído como Mu poderia ter visto em um pirralho temperamental e possessivo como Aiolia?

- Não sei – o leonino replicou ofendido, desvencilhando-se das mãos do outro, mas acabou sorrindo de lado: – Talvez o mesmo que _você_ viu em mim um dia, né?

Cor-de-rosa coloriu as bochechas do escorpiano, que, apesar da vergonha, não se deixou vacilar. Aquilo era totalmente diferente, pois não tinha como comparar sua inocente _paixonite_ de infância com a atual situação que o leonino estava vivendo.

- Corta essa! Desembucha sua _epopeia _aí, vai...

Respirando fundo e reunindo os raros resquícios de paciência que possuía em seu âmago, Aiolia voltou a explicar tudo, agora com um pouquinho mais de detalhes. Bem pouquinho mesmo, alegando que não tinha disposição para dar maiores informações porque teria que repetir a história para Shina. Ou seria atormentado até a morte pela garota.

- Isso se ela não arrancar seu couro antes, por não ter deixado que ela acompanhasse sua trajetória_ yaoi_...

O leonino sorriu de um jeito que sugeria que tinha alguma _carta na manga_ para escapar do iminente massacre, mas nada disse. Preferiu empurrar Milo de volta para os colchões, continuando a usá-lo como travesseiro.

- E você não tá preocupado com a reação dos seus pais, quando souberem, não? – quis saber, ainda muito espantado para se rebelar contra o abuso que sofria.

A voz de Aiolia soou seca:

- A única reação que me importa é a do Aiolos. E ele não tem motivos pra se incomodar, já que tá _pegando_ outro cara também... – fechou os olhos, amenizando o tom ao concluir: – Ah! O Mu disse que meu irmão já sabe... Fiquei só de contar da _oficialização_ e tal, mais tarde.

Apesar de querer se estapear pela pergunta, afinal, conhecia o _pior melhor_ amigo mais do que o suficiente para saber que este a responderia daquela forma, Milo ficou um tanto inconformado. Quer dizer, ele se importava tanto com a reação dos próprios pais...

- Enfim... – começou, fazendo um carinho distraído nos cabelos do leonino. – Eu tenho uma pergunta e _exijo_ que você seja supersincero, como castigo por ter demorado tanto tempo pra me contar as novidades, ok?

Aiolia balbuciou qualquer coisa engrolada que o escorpiano interpretou como uma concordância_._ Assim, quase que sussurrando, Milo perguntou:

- Você é o _seme_?

- Sou.

- Sempre?

- Sim, Milo – arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado, sem chegar a abrir os olhos: – Por quê? Você _reveza_?

- Eu faço as perguntas aqui, ok? – o escorpiano avisou, puxando uma mecha dos cabelos castanho-claros do outro com força. Como o leonino fez um som irônico com a garganta, decidiu perturbá-lo: – Viu, o Mu é um _uke dos bons_ como a Shina supôs uma ve-...? _Aw!_ – exclamou ao levar uma cutucada dolorosa na cintura.

- Hmph, não precisa ficar jogando na minha cara que o Shura _pegou_ o Mu – Aiolia protestou arreliado.

- Nem era isso – fez-se de desentendido. – Por sinal, você tá namorando o _ex_ do cara que tá _pegando_ seu irmão. Não acha estranho?

O leonino teve que concordar. A coisa ficava mais estranha ainda quando se lembrava de que Mu já havia beijado Aiolos. Foi quando Milo sugeriu, brincando, que Aiolia beijasse Shura também, para tudo ficar interligado.

- Nah, espera! Você teria que beijar inclusive o Aiolos, pra fazer a ligação de vez... – o escorpiano divagou. – Seria um... Como o Kanon chamou mesmo? Ah, um _AiAicest_! Aí, sim, os ovários da Shina explodiriam...

Rezingando qualquer coisa, Aiolia ignorou as loucuras que ouvia e voltou a bocejar. O silêncio que se seguiu quase o fez adormecer de novo. _Quase_, porque Milo chamou pelo seu nome com um tom de voz ligeiramente apreensivo. Porém, não teve resposta ao questionar ao outro o que este queria.

Na verdade, Milo tinha percebido que diria algo desnecessário assim que chamou o leonino. Pensara em perguntar a razão para Aiolia estar fazendo aquilo, pois, brincadeiras _yaois_ à parte, não esperava que o _pior melhor_ amigo algum dia fosse namorar para valer outro cara; ou especular se aquilo não era um jeito que ele tinha arranjado para _afrontar_ os pais; talvez, ainda, para dizer que Mu era uma pessoa legal e que não seria justo brincar com os sentimentos dele. No entanto, desistiu de fazer qualquer observação. Seriam inúteis, ponderou. Conhecia Aiolia melhor do que isso! Sem contar que não faltariam pessoas, que não o conheciam da mesma forma, para aborrecê-lo com aquelas coisas.

- Nada – o escorpiano sibilou, lembrando-se de outra coisa: – Ah, você disse algo sobre quase ser assassinado mais cedo?

- Foi! É que... Bem... Digamos que o Shion não ficou exatamente feliz com todo o _nosso_ _entusiasmo_ durante o final de semana... Se bem que ele ficou mais tranquilo quando a gente contou sobre o namoro, apesar de não parecer curtir muito ser chamado de _cunhadinho_...

Os dois continuaram falando bobagens, concordando com comparações absurdas – incluindo, aqui, uma conversa _nonsense_ que envolvia _preservativos_ e _Star_ _Wars_ – e trocando ofensas variadas por um bom tempo. Forçaram os limites da amizade masculina até onde dava, mas sem comprometer a privacidade dos respectivos namorados com intimidades em excesso, vale acrescentar. Em algum ponto, eles ficaram tão quietos que se esqueceram de onde estavam e... Adormeceram.

Foi difícil precisar por quanto tempo cochilaram, diferente do estado de ânimo de Shaka. Era visível que o indiano estava zangado quando os acordou com uma pergunta clara e direta sobre o motivo de estarem matando aula justo naquele dia.

- _Detesto_ estragar a soneca de vocês, mas temos um trabalho em grupo importante pra fazer na próxima aula, em quinze minutos, então... _Levantem-se agora!_ – ordenou com severidade. Em seguida, pegou o celular para avisar Camus e os demais que tinha encontrado a dupla de desordeiros. Como o professor exigia o grupo inteiro reunido, estavam todos procurando pelos dois gregos.

- Segunda de manhã é sempre vazio aqui – Milo ainda estava respondendo a pergunta, esfregando os olhos enquanto o _pior melhor_ amigo se espreguiçava ao seu lado. – O Aiolia estava contando do Mu, mas dormir não estava nos planos, droga! O Camus tá bravo?

Shaka fechou os olhos sob a franja dourada e disse que não sabia. A falta de expressão do francês não era exatamente fácil de interpretar. E o que o escorpiano queria dizer sobre Mu?

Milo deu uma olhada de lado para o outro grego. Como este apenas deu de ombros, tratou de informar o virginiano acerca da novidade.

- Que brincadeira é essa? – Shaka inquiriu com descrença após o que ouviu.

- Brincadeira nenhuma, loiro azedo.

Se o escorpiano nunca havia imaginado algo daquele nível acontecendo, mesmo sabendo do primeiro beijo entre Aiolia e Mu, para o indiano, então, a ideia era impossível. Milo quase conseguia sentir as perguntas e observações que não havia feito passarem pela mente de Shaka.

Entretanto, após estreitar os olhos azuis para cima do leonino, de um jeito intimidante digno de Shion, o virginiano simplesmente virou-se de costas para eles e caminhou em direção à saída. Um namoro entre aqueles dois soava como um despropósito, mas...

- Confio no julgamento do Mu.

- _Julgamento_? E quer dizer que de mim você desconfia? – Aiolia quis saber, indignado, seguindo os passos de Shaka junto com Milo. – Aff... – bufou ao não receber resposta. – Estou vendo que vou ter que distribuir senhas, porque a fila de gente doida pra me dar uma surra, por qualquer mal que eu _supostamente_ possa fazer ao Mu, não para de crescer...

- Senhas pra quê? – Milo sorriu para o outro grego. – A gente vai te linchar ao mesmo tempo!

- _Até tu, Brutus?_

- Claro, o Mu é legal!

- Por que ninguém considera a possibilidade de que pode ser _ele_ a me fazer algum mal?

Shaka e Milo se entreolharam.

- Se isso acontecer, com certeza será por culpa sua, e não dele – disse o indiano, com seu clássico ar de enfado quando tinha de lidar com o leonino.

- E aí a gente vai te bater também – o escorpiano arrematou, desviando-se de levar um chute por um triz.

Com isso, Milo e Aiolia saíram em disparada pelos corredores, trocando xingamentos e ignorando o aviso de Shaka para que não fizessem aquilo.

Afastando a franja dos olhos, o virginiano respirou fundo, perguntando-se como Mu lidava com um namorado tão genioso. Então, lembrou-se de Ikki, que não era diferente de Aiolia em vários aspectos. Se ele, Shaka, tendo uma natureza difícil como tinha, conseguia lidar surpreendentemente bem com o oriental, provavelmente o ariano, que era a tranquilidade encarnada, não teria muita dificuldade com o grego.

Era provável que Shaka não ficasse nada contente se soubesse que sua linha de raciocínio tinha coerência... _Com algumas ressalvas_.

* * *

><p>Aldebaran estava contente porque imaginava que encontraria quem procurava ao entrar na biblioteca. Seus passos pesados e apressados atraíram um olhar repreensivo da bibliotecária, mas ele abriu um sorriso brilhante de desculpas para ela e seguiu sem diminuir o ritmo. Não se interrompeu nem para cumprimentar Hyoga direito, dando apenas um <em>tapinha<em> sobre as costas do loiro – que estava sempre por ali, ensinando qualquer coisa em russo para um rapazinho que se dizia irmão de Ikki, apesar de não se parecerem quase em nada.

Naturalmente, o brasileiro era amigável demais para não conhecer quase todo mundo que frequentava os mesmos lugares que ele.

No momento, ele estava procurando por Mu. Conseguiu encontrá-lo após alguns corredores de estantes repletas com obras antigas, apoiado numa prateleira com um livro aberto em mãos.

- Mu? – chamou ao perceber que, entre uma piscadela lânguida e outra, o amigo não estava de fato lendo nada. – Mu? – tentou de novo, rindo um pouco ao vê-lo ter um sobressalto, os óculos quase caindo do rosto. – E eu achando que nunca encontraria você dormindo em cima de livros...

O ariano colocou o livro na frente do próprio rosto, abafando um bocejo, com muito sono para se constranger pelo flagra, e ajeitou os óculos.

- Pelos menos senta pra tentar ler, ou vai ficar dormindo em pé?

O olhar desconfortável que Mu lhe dirigiu, diante da sugestão, pareceu indicar que sentar seria uma ideia muito, mais _muito_ ruim.

- Se eu sentar, ehrm, aí que durmo de vez – o tibetano respondeu em voz baixa, franzindo o cenho de leve. Se ele soubesse quem tinha começado com aquela história de que Aiolia era _meio_ selvagem, processaria a pessoa por propaganda enganosa ou algo do tipo. A verdade era que o grego era selvagem _e meio_, pra dizer o mínimo.

Abençoado fosse o tempo frio e chuvoso que andava fazendo. Tinha tantas marcas arroxeadas quando se levantou pela manhã, naquele dia, que precisou de muitas roupas para conseguir esconder tudo aquilo. O mais bizarro era a constatação de que estava morrendo de sono mesmo tendo passado praticamente o domingo inteiro sobre a cama. Se bem que... Lembrando-se do quanto Aiolia acordou animado logo cedo, não era de se estranhar que estivesse naquele estado deprimente ainda.

- Aquele danado do Aiolia te deu uma canseira, não foi? – Aldebaran perguntou, com uma piscadela cúmplice, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

Assim como nunca tinha visto Mu caindo de sono sobre livros, o brasileiro também nunca o tinha visto tão chocado quanto se mostrou naquele instante. O livro que o ariano carregava até caiu no chão.

- Opa! Foi uma brincadeira, Mu – esclareceu, pegando o livro para o amigo. – É que a gente falou uma vez sobre um adolescente interessado em você... E o que eu mais vejo próximo a você é o Aiolia, que sempre aparece na universidade pra pentelhar... Por isso o comentário, haha!

- Ah... – o ariano balbuciou, respirando fundo ao aceitar o livro. Pelos céus, que susto! Por um instante perturbador lhe ocorrera que o amigo havia visto toda a _movimentação_ que o leonino gostava de fazer sob as mesas. Até perdeu o sono depois dessa! – Bem, pra ser sincero, ele... Ou melhor... Nós... Ehrm...

_Nós_? Aldebaran não precisou de novas explicações para entender. Começou a rir com gosto de si mesmo. Caramba! Apesar das evidências que juntara para a brincadeira, nem em um milhão de anos teria imaginado, de verdade, que havia alguma relação _daquele tipo_ entre aqueles dois. Não poderiam ser mais diferentes um do outro...

Mu concordou com um menear de cabeça – olhando ao redor como se esperasse que a bibliotecária fosse aparecer estressada por causa da risada estrondosa do amigo – e contou sobre o namoro recente.

- Garoto possessivo, hein? Já até firmou compromisso...

E o ariano soube que o outro comentara aquilo levando em conta seu relacionamento anterior – com Shura. Acontece que o capricorniano e ele nunca chegaram a nomear o que tiveram como um namoro de fato. Foi de tanto os amigos se referirem a eles como _namorados_ que acabaram assimilando os termos, com o tempo. Nunca houve uma conversa específica entre eles sobre isso.

- Bom, longe de mim querer agourar seu namoro ou algo assim – Aldebaran levantou as mãos como quem pede por paz ou compreensão. – Ele é um bom garoto. É provável que seja o maior fã das minhas habilidades culinárias... Ah! Eu morro de rir até da forma como ele me chama de _prendado e mimoso_, mas...

- É... – Mu comentou baixinho, sabendo que o amigo não concluiria a frase, e colocou o livro de volta na prateleira. Seu olhar vagou pelos títulos nas lombadas dos volumes. Não ia ser simples o tempo todo. Aiolia era difícil. Ele mesmo era difícil ao seu modo. – Mas preciso tentar, não é?

- Claro! – o brasileiro concordou, puxando o amigo para um de seus abraços esmagadores.

Ao ser solto, Mu agradeceu, perguntando se havia alguma razão específica para Aldebaran ter ido falar consigo. Assim, enquanto o amigo pedia sua ajuda para consertar um objeto da namorada que havia quebrado sem querer, ele repassou mentalmente as palavras que havia dito.

Shura o repreenderia, com razão, se o ouvisse dizendo que _precisava tentar_ em vez de afirmar que _ia conseguir_. Apesar disso, não era nada fácil ter certezas tão profundas quando se tratava de alguém imprevisível, como era o caso.

* * *

><p>A chave de Aiolos fez um barulhinho previsível ao abrir a porta da casa de Shura, embora ele tenha conseguido entrar de forma razoavelmente silenciosa. A intenção era pegar o espanhol em flagrante, fumando um de seus cigarros proibidos.<p>

E, sim, havia um cinzeiro cheio no chão. Não que o sagitariano tivesse prestado muita atenção no objeto. De jeito nenhum! Estava mais interessado em entender a cena à sua frente, que consistia em Shura sentado no sofá, a cabeça inclinada para trás, no encosto, dormindo na maior tranquilidade... E Máscara da Morte dormindo com a cabeça apoiada sobre uma das coxas do primo.

Ué, estranho e inesperado, Aiolos pensou. Sempre tivera a impressão de que aqueles dois não se davam muito bem. E, no entanto, lá estavam eles, parecendo dois meninos levados e exaustos que brincaram o dia inteiro.

Não teve certeza se foi algum ruído que fez, ou o cheiro de seu perfume, ou somente sua presença, mas, assim que se aproximou por detrás do sofá, o capricorniano abriu os olhos, como se tivesse sido chamado.

Pela janela aberta, era visível que a tarde estava terminando. Máscara da Morte ressonava, alheio ao mundo. Os olhos verde-acinzentados de Shura pareciam escuros quando miraram Aiolos de um jeito intrigado:

- Você andou bebendo?

-_ Oi_ pra você também, Shura! – cumprimentou, fazendo um beicinho contrariado que respondeu à pergunta do outro por si só. – Fiz apenas um brinde pra felicitar meu irmãozinho!

O espanhol assentiu, lembrando-se de que Aiolia apareceu na saída da universidade e praticamente sequestrou o irmão, dizendo que tinha algo importante para contar.

- A gente ficou conversando perto de um dos bares que tem por lá, daí já viu...

Aiolos sorria culpado, evidenciando as faces coradas pelo álcool. Não parecia ter sido _apenas _um brinde, constatou Shura. De todo jeito, o sagitariano se debruçou sobre o encosto do sofá, mordendo o lábio avermelhado:

- Sou um irmão ruim por deixar meu irmãozinho menor de idade beber? É que, sei lá, por mais que ele me escute, acho que acabaria fazendo isso escondido, se eu reprovasse... E aí podia acabar se metendo em encrencas... Não que eu tenha muita moral pra reclamar, porque de vez em quando também bebia na idade dele e...

Tendo um _feeling_ de que o outro cairia num dramalhão daqueles, Shura decidiu intervir:

- Eu já te disse que você é incrível – e, como o grego passou a fitá-lo com uma carinha suspeita de quem estava planejando aprontar alguma coisa, emendou: – Por qual motivo brindaram?

- Ele e o Mu estão _na-mo-raaan-do_! – Aiolos cantarolou, a alegria o impedindo de reparar na expressão pensativa que o espanhol adquiriu. – E eu achei genial! Adoro os dois e _taaal_...

Shura ficou satisfeito pelo fato de o leonino ter assumido um relacionamento sério com Mu. Não conseguia ver nada em comum entre os dois, mas esperava que desse certo pelo bem do tibetano. E, sobretudo, para preservar a integridade física do leonino... Aiolia tinha sido alertado sobre as consequências de causar algum mal a Mu.

Sua breve reflexão resultou em um arrepio correndo pela sua coluna quando o sagitariano sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- O que há entre nós, _Shu-raa_?

- Você – umedeceu o lábio inferior – sabe a resposta...

Aiolos tinha se ajoelhado no lugar livre ao lado do espanhol, no sofá, sorrindo divertido:

- E eu devo me preocupar? – perguntou, indicando o italiano com um dedo.

- Não. Por sinal, eu devo me preocupar com a Saori? – o capricorniano retrucou, lembrando-se de que a moça aparecera um dia desses atrás do grego, após uma boa temporada sumida.

- Evidente que não! Mesmo porque, com as _cortadas_ que você deu nela, acho que a coitada vai passar o resto da vida lambendo as feridas...

Shura fez-se de desentendido, uma vez que não guardava remorso nenhum pelo que acontecera – ou fora obrigado a fazer, frente à insistência de Saori. Reparou que tinha uma das mãos apoiada no ombro do primo adormecido sobre a sua perna e olhou com seriedade para Aiolos, reassegurando que este não tinha que se preocupar nem com Máscara da Morte, nem com ninguém.

- Hmm... O Mu foi mesmo o primeiro cara que você beijou? – o grego especulou, pressionando um beijo no pescoço do companheiro. – Nunca teve um _affair_ com o priminho na adolescência?

- Não sabia que era ciumento... – Shura comentou, esboçando um discreto sorriso ao erguer o queixo do outro.

Bem que Aiolos tentou protestar, dizendo que não era ciumento coisíssima nenhuma e que o capricorniano não tinha respondido suas perguntas, mas não deu tempo. A boca de Shura encontrou a sua em um daqueles beijos quentes, fazendo com que notasse a falta de vestígios de nicotina em seu gosto. _Ahá_! Quer dizer que todos os cigarros no cinzeiro eram de Máscara da Morte!

O sagitariano não tinha bebido muito, porém foi mais do que o suficiente para que não se incomodasse com a possibilidade do ex-soldado acordar enquanto o espanhol e ele estavam aos beijos. Para ser sincero, tinha até se esquecido de que não estavam sozinhos ao, tomado por uma súbita ousadia, puxar os cabelos de Shura e aprofundar o contato.

Não que o espanhol parecesse se incomodar também, considerando a forma despreocupada como subiu uma das mãos pelo abdômen de Aiolos, levantando a camiseta deste até a altura do tórax no processo.

- Opa! – Máscara da Morte exclamou em algum momento impreciso, ao ser acordado com toda aquela movimentação. – Pornô ao vivo? Eu curto, hein...

A única resposta foi uma risadinha ébria do grego. Não ficou claro se era causada pela pergunta ou pelo fato de que Shura estava mordiscando seu pescoço.

O italiano se levantou do sofá, dividido entre a exasperação por ter sido acordado e o interesse em observar a interação entre aqueles dois, ignorando o rosnado do primo para que caísse fora. Máscara da Morte não tinha o menor pudor em bancar o _voyeur,_ por mais que _ainda_ não estivesse acontecendo nada exagerado ali. Tanto que Shura nem se mostrou disposto a interromper o momento para enxotar o primo – e ele faria isso, sem sombra de dúvidas, se as coisas _esquentassem_ mais.

Não chegou a precisar. Quando Aiolos entreabriu os olhos azulados, exibindo um olhar vidrado entre os cílios escuros, Máscara da Morte perdeu o interesse em permanecer na casa. Aquele olhar tinha feito com que se lembrasse de certo fedelho narcisista e obcecado por rosas.

Bufando com desdém, o italiano se encaminhou para a porta de entrada. Antes de atravessá-la, contudo, ouviu um inconfundível som de zíper abrindo e acabou lançando um último olhar de soslaio para dentro da sala. Shura deslizava os dedos pela franja do grego, puxando a bandana vermelha que este usava para baixo até cobrir-lhe os olhos.

Tarde demais para vendá-lo, Máscara da Morte concluiu ao fechar a porta. Aqueles olhos irritantes tinham feito a exasperação vencer...

Maldito fedelho!

* * *

><p>Máscara da Morte continuou praguejando <em>maldito fedelho!<em> por um bom tempo, andando a esmo pelas ruas ao sair de casa. Ainda não tinha escurecido e o vento frio parecia contribuir para o aumento de seu aborrecimento. Seu humor andava instável, variando entre a prepotência sarcástica habitual e a impaciência hostil que tendia à violência.

A distração não permitiu que ele reparasse de imediato nas duas garotas que saíram de um ginásio de esportes, caminhando alguns passos à sua frente. Quando as viu, começou a prestar atenção só porque ouviu o nome de Mu enquanto elas conversavam. Recordou-se de que fazia um bom tempo que não azucrinava o cabeludo...

Voltando às meninas, talvez o ex-soldado pudesse relacionar a conversa que elas tinham com a expressão levemente triste – mas conformada – da garota ruiva, ao se despedir da amiga. Não! Ele não era tão atencioso assim. Preferiu ocupar-se com a lembrança de já tê-las visto na companhia de Afrodite, por mais que continuasse sem se lembrar dos seus respectivos nomes... E olha que era comum encontrá-las pelo Meikai também. Droga! Sua memória andava uma bela porcaria desde que começara a ter distúrbios de sono.

A ruiva virou uma esquina e Máscara da Morte se pegou olhando para a outra. Em especial para o pedaço de pele pálida entre as meias que subiam até o início das coxas dela e a saia de pregas curtinha que vestia. Era branquela igual ao sueco narcisista. E, como o fedelho, ela não parecia se incomodar com o clima frio.

Ao menos era o que parecia, até uma lufada de vento forte levantar sua saia por um instante. Aí, ela soltou um palavrão em italiano. Isso causou uma boa gargalhada em Máscara da Morte e fez com que a garota se virasse para trás, irritação estampada no rosto... Que se transformou em surpresa assim que ela o reconheceu.

- _Você!_

- _Ciao!_ – ele replicou com sarcasmo, acelerando o passo para alcançá-la. Ver o rosto facilitou lembrar-se do nome dela. _Shina._ – Legal sua calcinha de bichinhos.

Os olhos dela chisparam aborrecidos na direção dele. Eram de um verde tão claro que davam a estranha impressão de serem feitos de vidro. Shina ruborizou de leve, perguntando se ele tinha algum problema com aquele tipo de roupa e, com isso, o fez rir de novo.

- Pelo contrário, sempre quis pegar uma garota que usasse uma dessas.

- Pois procure outra, _colega_, porque eu não quero morrer com uma rosa fincada no peito, ok?

Não obstante, ela não se mostrou incomodada por estarem andando lado a lado.

- Por que isso aconteceria? Não tenho mais nada com seu amiguinho bonito.

Primeiro, porque Afrodite era difícil de interpretar, ela explicou. Podia tanto se mostrar indiferente quanto vingativo, independente do fato de não estar mais envolvido com o italiano. Na dúvida, ela preferia manter distância, por mais atraente que o ex-soldado fosse. Segundo e último, sua alma _fujoshi_ preferia que aqueles dois ficassem juntinhos.

- Quer saber? Eu estou chateada com você por ter estragado um _yaoi_ promissor!

- Ora, ele quem não quis mais...

- Aposto todo o meu acervo _Boys Love_ que é por sua culpa... Cansei de te ver com vagabundas diversas no Meikai. Como você pôde? O Afrodite é tão lindo!

Máscara da Morte acendeu um cigarro com displicência e não se incomodou em responder, fazendo com que o coração da ariana vibrasse diante das oportunidades ainda existentes. Certo, aquele italiano parecia maluco e perigoso, porém, Afrodite era evasivo e não ficava atrás em questão de periculosidade.

Bom, não era crime dar uma sondada, certo? Então, Shina passou a fazer aquilo em que era boa de fato: criar suposições. Ela sempre tinha várias para qualquer assunto – _qualquer assunto!_ – e não desanimava nem se fosse ignorada, como naquele caso. O sorriso sempre torto e sarcástico do ex-soldado impossibilitava saber quando tinha feito uma suposição certeira ou quando passava a milhas de distância de acertar.

Na verdade, Máscara da Morte mal a ouvia. No entanto, depois dessa tarde em que _trocaram figurinhas_, ele não ligou para o suspeito interesse dela em lhe fazer companhia pelo Meikai. Não que ele tivesse algum motivo em especial para aceitá-la ao seu lado, além do tédio e do fato de que ela, virava e mexia, soltava um palavrão em italiano. Ah, e usava aquelas calcinhas de bichinhos também. Ou talvez tivesse um pouco a ver com o jeito como os olhos vítreos dela faiscavam quando reclamava por ele não estar mais saindo com Afrodite. O italiano afirmava para si mesmo que seu conformismo pela companhia da garota nada tinha a ver com o fedelho narcisista.

Enquanto isso, Shina fazia perguntas para entender coisas que o próprio Máscara da Morte não entendia, ou não queria entender, sobre o que tivera com o pisciano. Ele deixava que a ariana pirasse, pensando, entre um devaneio e outro, que seria uma bela aquisição arrancar a cabeça dela para dependurar na parede de seu quarto, pois ficaria melhor assim: de boca fechada. Na prática, ele costumava dar apenas uns beliscões dolorosos nas coxas dela quando ela se atrevia a afanar um de seus cigarros direto de suas mãos. Quando se irritava o bastante para ter ganas de machucá-la de verdade, ele a deixava falando sozinha e ia caçar alguma mulher que usasse calcinhas de renda e... Não conhecesse Afrodite.

Com o passar do tempo, o ex-soldado percebeu que se falasse com a garota em italiano, ela responderia em sua língua natal também. Máscara da Morte continuou desatento ao que a outra dizia, interessando-se somente pela musicalidade das palavras ditas em seu idioma. Sim, coisas que só o tédio faziam por alguém na mesma posição que a dele.

Ali estava uma garota de sangue quente, desbocada quando queria. Não se constrangia em expor sua animação com o _precioso_ _yaoi_. Demonstrava gostar de falar com Máscara da Morte sobre seu _hobby_ porque, embora não comentasse nada, ele ao menos não reclamava de suas ideias, como seus amigos faziam – em vão. Bem, essa era a justificativa dela para viver falando daquelas coisas com ele. Não que ele tivesse deixado de desconfiar de que havia algo mais por trás da repentina _amizade_ entre eles.

Como Shina falava bastante dos amigos, no início ele pensou que era para preencher o seu silêncio. Mudou de opinião com o passar das vezes em que se encontravam, constatando que ela era um pouco doida – ou muito doida, a depender da perspectiva – e que gostava, realmente, era de tagarelar sobre as impressões que tinha. Sabendo que coisas interessantes poderiam escapar nessas horas, ele até tentou prestar alguma atenção nela com um misto de fastio e impaciência, captando a maioria das coisas que lhe eram ditas pela metade. Muita informação ao mesmo tempo!

Por exemplo, a italiana reclamava do quanto Milo era bobo por ter perdido o maior tempão com preocupações desnecessárias em vez de _se pegar_ logo com Camus. Eles podiam ter começado a namorar muito antes, não fosse pela enrolação do grego. O bom é que estava dando certo do jeitinho que ela imaginara. Pena que o ruivo era super-racional e sério demais para permitir trocas de carinhos na frente dela. Raras vezes, Milo conseguia roubar um selinho dele e aí ela vibrava mesmo que Camus reagisse com leve indiferença, dizendo para o escorpiano _se conter_. Milo ria e sussurrava para ela que o francês não se continha nadinha ao ficarem a sós, levando a imaginação dela às alturas. Assim, as semanas passavam e o grego ia se tornando mais seguro. Shina sentia-se orgulhosa por ele, nessas ocasiões. O mais importante? Dava para ver que os sentimentos entre eles eram recíprocos.

Outro caso interessante era o de Shaka, que conseguia, por incrível que pareça, ser mais discreto do que o amigo aquariano. Era complicado perceber que ele estava num relacionamento com Ikki. Como o leonino começara a universidade, ela não conseguia vê-los juntos com frequência. Quando via, era Ikki quem demonstrava que havia mais do que uma _conturbada_ _amizade_ entre eles, sempre provocando o indiano aqui e ali. E, óbvio, Shaka replicava com acidez, esquivando-se de toques indevidos com determinação. Discussões entre aqueles dois? Constantes. Preocupada, Shina chegou a perguntar para Ikki, num dia em que este parecia bastante estressado com o loiro, se ele andava pensando em colocar um fim naquela relação. Ikki deu risada, dizendo que não, nem pensar! Era meio desgastante, mas eles conseguiam se resolver sempre. Eles eram maduros a esse ponto, Shina percebeu, gastando um bom tempo de observação para vislumbrar isso nos sorrisos mínimos ou nos toques rápidos que eles trocavam. É! Discretíssimos. Não que Ikki não desse a entender – tudo para provocar o loiro – que eles eram bastante _vigorosos_ na intimidade. Ah! Uma pena ela não poder assisti-los...

- E o que você tem a dizer do meu priminho com o Aiolos? – Máscara da Morte perguntou, diante de um repentino silêncio da garota.

- Diga você – Shina retrucou esperançosa. – Morando com o Shura, você deve saber melhor do que eu. Vivo curiosa com eles! Pra mim, o Aiolos e ele são _semes_. Sempre que vejo os dois, eu fico tentando imaginar como é... Sem sucesso. É complicado...

O italiano deu de ombros. Há tempos não permanecia em casa se percebia que os dois estavam juntos por lá. Todavia, lembrando-se da época em que ainda ficava, não tinha nada a declarar também. Dava para supor que Shura adorava o sagitariano. Só assim para lidar com tanto drama, não é? Apesar disso, o espanhol não era dado a romantismos. Era meio rude, isto sim.

- São silenciosos – disse apenas. – Nunca ouvi nenhum gemido.

Não contou a Shina, mas podia jurar, algumas vezes, que tinha ouvido o primo chamar Aiolos com um tom ameno que o próprio grego não deveria ter percebido, porque estava sempre dormindo nessas horas. Ou talvez fingisse que dormia. Não dava para afirmar.

A ariana absorveu a informação com a sensação de que deveria ficar constrangida. Não chegou a tanto. Silenciosos, é? Será que Shura amordaçava Aiolos com a bandana deste? Seus olhos reluziram com a perspectiva do _dark lemon_, mas ela se recuperou rápido. Pensar no sagitariano a levava a pensar em Aiolia. Ela tinha sentimentos conflitantes em relação ao namoro do leonino com Mu.

Uma coisa de ódio e amor. _Ódio_ porque o grego tirara dela a emoção de acompanhar todos os seus percalços _yaois_ ao não lhe contar nada desde o comecinho sobre aquele caso. Aiolia contara quando as coisas já estavam resolvidas, poxa! Pior que Shina nem podia descontar sua frustração no amigo por causa do _amor_. Nesse quesito, o leonino era o melhor de todos! Não se incomodava em agarrar o tibetano na frente dela, fazendo com que o mais velho arqueasse as costas em direção ao solo para um beijo quase cinematográfico. Mu se constrangia até as raízes do cabelo e dava umas broncas em seu espirituoso namorado – sem sucesso. Isso para não falar nas bolinações que Aiolia fazia nas pernas do ariano sob as mesas! Às vezes, ele colocava uma das mãos de Mu sobre sua coxa também e o mais velho engasgava com a própria saliva. Sim, perspicaz como era, ela percebeu tudo rapidinho. Shina adorava esse casal interessante e promissor.

Okay! _Promissor_ talvez não fosse o termo adequado. Ela ainda não conseguia entender direito como os dois acabaram juntos. E entendia menos ainda como continuavam juntos, fazendo a relação funcionar. Os outros casais tinham algumas coisas em comum – nem que fosse apenas a faixa etária –, mas entre Aiolia e Mu era difícil identificar as similaridades. Personalidades diferentes, gostos diferentes, estavam em fases diferentes da vida... Será que tantas diferenças faziam com que se complementassem num estilo _yin-yang_? Somando o namoro com o tempo em que só estavam _se pegando_, Shina sabia que eles estavam juntos há meses. É... _Promissor_ podia ser adequado.

- Eu fico olhando pra todos esses lindos casaizinhos _yaois_ e me pergunto se eles vão chegar num nível tipo Dohko e Shion – exclamou com um suspiro que fez o italiano ao seu lado revirar os olhos. – Eles estão juntos há muito tempo e em perfeita harmonia. São um exemplo e tanto, não acha?

Primeiro, Máscara da Morte a ignorou. Depois, quase riu quando ela comentou que Aiolia e Milo diziam que Dohko e Shion pareciam casados _e velhos_. Algo como almas velhas. Para sua própria infelicidade, Shina ainda não tinha conseguido convencer o casal a contar detalhes sobre o início do romance e tudo o mais. O libriano até dava a entender que tinha sido um tanto difícil. O tibetano, por sua vez, cruzava os braços, olhando para o namorado como quem diz _não sei do que você está falando_.

E a italiana seguia assim, falando daquelas coisas que soavam sem sentido, em boa parte do tempo, para o ex-soldado. Sobre Marin, a amiga ruiva, Shina dizia apenas algo sobre ela estar superando Aiolia e não estar interessada em dar chances a outros caras ainda.

- E você no meio disso tudo? – ele perguntou, enfadado, ao reparar que ela não falava de si mesma.

- Ah, tem um tal de Bado que parece uma sombra atrás de mim – Shina respondeu distraída, observando as próprias unhas compridas com interesse. – Na minha cabeça, torço pra ele protagonizar um _twincest_ com o irmão gêmeo. A gente não daria certo, eu acho...

Segundo a ariana, o ideal seria um cara que fosse _submisso aos caprichos yaois_ dela – Máscara da Morte preferiu não saber o que isso queria dizer –, e que fosse forte e viril de modo geral. Até comentou que sua instrutora, Pandora, tinha sorte por ter encontrado alguém assim... Ou quase assim, pois Radamanthys não se interessava por _yaoi_. Uma pena!

E a garota continuou falando como se escrevesse num diário durante as várias ocasiões em que se esbarraram no Meikai. Entretanto, com exceção das observações que fazia sobre o pisciano consigo, o italiano reparou que ela nunca mencionava como ia a vida de Afrodite ou dos gêmeos. Muito menos mencionava Afrodite _com_ os gêmeos. Máscara da Morte também não se interessava ou permanecia determinado a não ceder em perguntar algo.

Um dia, ela perguntou pela milésima vez se ele sentia falta do pisciano. A resposta era sempre a mesma:

- Considerando o trabalho que tive pra ensinar um monte de coisas a ele? É lógico que sinto falta. Ótimo aluno! Gemia como ninguém...

Mas era uma resposta automática, dita sem pensar, porque o dia em que parou para refletir sobre o assunto, ele concluiu que Afrodite era como os cigarros: um vício que fazia uma falta desgraçada. E, como todo vício, não era bom. Disse isso a ela, com uma súbita vontade de fechar a mão ao redor do pescoço delicado dela até sufocá-la, e não se estendeu com as explicações. Estava com sono.

Shina ficou desolada. Quer dizer que Máscara da Morte sentia falta do pisciano num nível físico que não era o suficiente para que fosse atrás? Uma lástima, pois Afrodite nunca iria atrás do italiano também, orgulhoso como era. Pelo visto, nenhum deles cederia. Pela primeira vez, ela achou que talvez fosse melhor assim... Não! Balançou a cabeça em negação. Nada disso! Já havia passado um bom tempo e aqueles dois nem tinham tentado mais uma única vez. Um absurdo! Um ultraje aos ensinamentos _yaois_!

Estava na hora de tentarem.

Não que aqueles dois soubessem disso, mas... Até mesmo isso fazia parte...

* * *

><p>Talvez parte de algo que Afrodite sentia que Kanon estava tramando. O motivo dessa sensação? Simples! Aprendera que Kanon <em>sempre<em> estava conspirando alguma coisa. O difícil era saber _o quê_. Nessa época, o probleminha pessoal de Saga parecia estar se agravando, de forma que este não podia se concentrar nas excentricidades do gêmeo e, assim, ajudar a _desvendar o mistério_.

Falando em Saga, era perceptível que estava ficando cada vez mais demorado de este voltar ao _normal_, se o _dark side_ assumia o controle. E andava superesquecido, como na manhã em que afirmara que o pisciano sentia algo a mais pelo maldito primo de Shura. Ao voltar ao _normal_, após horas, Saga não se lembrava do que pretendia dizer sobre Máscara da Morte para ajudar Afrodite a pensar na questão. O geminiano o aconselhara a simplesmente assumir para si mesmo como se sentia e a entrar num _acordo_ com o italiano, se quisesse. Afastou-se depois de forma repentina, resmungando coisas que o mais novo não compreendeu.

Convencido de que era melhor assim, Afrodite deixou para lá. _Acordo_? Improvável.

Desse dia em diante, ficou difícil ver Saga. Só no modo _Bad-Saga_, mas até isso começou a ficar raro porque parou de ir à _Gemini House_ – como Kanon chamava a casa – e porque Saga quase não ia mais ao Meikai. Assim, Afrodite acabava ficando apenas com o gêmeo mais novo, quando este não estava atrás de seu perturbado irmão, perambulando pelo Meikai.

Voltando ao caso principal, Afrodite não fazia questão de evitar Máscara da Morte, ao menos não conscientemente. Se refletisse, concluiria que não se esbarravam com frequência. Se isso acontecia, o infeliz costumava estar acompanhado por Shina – uma curiosidade sobre a qual o pisciano nunca se deu ao trabalho de questionar nenhum deles.

Era aí que entrava a tramoia de Kanon, com certeza. Demorou até Afrodite reparar no fato de que o geminiano trocava olhares com Shina e não fazia questão de disfarçar. Alguém ia sofrer horrores se fosse envolvido nessa encrenca, Afrodite pensava consigo mesmo nos dias em que se encontrava particularmente venenoso.

No fundo, o pisciano se sentia cansado de tudo. Até de ser admirado! Como podia? Corpo de apenas dezesseis anos, alma de oitocentos. As únicas coisas que jamais o cansavam eram suas preciosas rosas e sua própria aparência, por favor! Uma pena não poder dizer o mesmo de sua mente inquieta. Por que ficava voltando a pensar no italiano maldito? O mundo era amplo e tinha mais a lhe oferecer além daquela criatura detestável. Acontece que poucas coisas lhe pareciam belas de verdade, nos últimos tempos.

Kanon era alguém que continuava belo como sempre, mas tinha aquela tendência a manter centenas de interesses simultâneos em áreas diversas – de cavalos-marinhos à dominação mundial, ele responderia se lhe perguntassem. Devido à sua preocupação com o gêmeo, também, Kanon saía cada vez menos com Afrodite. Tudo bem, o pisciano estava convencido de que sua própria companhia era a melhor que podia existir. Não precisava de mais ninguém. Aí, ele imaginava se um dia começaria a discutir consigo mesmo em voz alta, como já vira Saga fazer mais de uma vez – embora este tivesse outros motivos para isso –, e, receoso, chamava Kanon para irem ao Meikai.

Afrodite percebia, enquanto estavam juntos, que o geminiano não era exatamente pervertido como as pessoas poderiam pensar – Kanon alegava, com solenidade, desconhecer de onde vinha essa fama. Por outro lado, o sueco não discordava de quem considerava Kanon altivo, sarcástico e manipulador.

- Identificando um pouco de você em mim? – o grego perguntou, com seu enviesado sorriso famoso, encurralando o mais novo contra uma árvore perto do lago no Meikai.

E Afrodite exibiu seu enganoso sorriso doce.

Uma pessoa comum teria parado de sorrir ao ver seu _ex-só-os-deuses-sabem-o-quê_ aparecer atrás do seu _atual-qualquer-coisa_, mas o sorriso do pisciano aumentou, adquirindo nuances de arrogância.

- _Porra!_ – Máscara da Morte bradou, o cigarro quase escapando dos lábios, surpreso de verdade por encontrar aqueles dois. Mal se afastara alguns passos da pirralha de olhos de vidro, depois que ela o irritou o suficiente para que contemplasse a ideia de decapitá-la, e dava de cara com seu vício inveterado?

Sem se afastar um milímetro sequer, Kanon olhou por cima do ombro para o recém-chegado:

- Hey, _MaMo-chan_! Ah, sabem como é – esclareceu, ao ser encarado por dois pares de olhos duvidosos – _Máscara da Morte _é uma alcunha comprida. Preferi abreviar. O sufixo é cortesia.

- Dar apelidos pra apelidos? Que idiotice – o ex-soldado comentou, sentindo sua irritação aumentar. Não seria uma má ideia descontá-la em qualquer um daqueles dois, ou em ambos.

- Idiotice maior é perder uma beleza dessas – Kanon afagou os cabelos ondulados do pisciano –, não concorda?

Afrodite não pôde se impedir de sorrir envaidecido, porque seu ego era imenso, quando queria mesmo era sair dali o mais depressa possível. Ficar sozinho seria bastante agradável. Curtir seu amor-próprio e tudo o mais que vinha nesse pacote.

Contudo, antes que pudesse se afastar e que Máscara da Morte pudesse retrucar, Kanon avistou alguém se aproximar por trás do italiano e exclamou alegre:

- Shina-_town_! – e separou-se do sueco com um _já volto!,_ enlaçando a ariana pela cintura e arrastando-a consigo para longe, com passos rápidos.

Abruptamente sozinhos, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite se entreolharam. Kanon e Shina não poderiam ter sido mais óbvios e, ainda assim, tinham conseguido deixá-los naquela situação.

- Bem que eu estava desconfiado... – o italiano resmungou, apagando o cigarro com o coturno.

O pisciano aquiesceu, dando de ombros, e se virou no intuito de se afastar também. Alguém iria pagar por tamanha ousadia, era o que tinha em mente.

- Não tão rápido, _Narciso_! – disse Máscara da Morte, agarrando o mais novo pelo braço. – Medo de mim?

Ele perguntou aquilo com um sorriso largo e sarcástico, mas sem conseguir esconder por completo o que o mais novo preferiu identificar como sendo, hmm... _Nervosismo_? Em todo caso, Afrodite lançou um olhar desdenhoso para a mão que o segurava, começando a se sentir ansioso também por, em vez de soltá-lo, o outro puxá-lo para si.

- Desprezo por você – o pisciano explicou, indignado com o próprio corpo por se arrepiar quando o ex-soldado respirou perto de seu ouvido, aspirando o perfume de seus cabelos na maior cara-de-pau.

- _Whoa_, direto no coração! Sou um canceriano sensível, sabia? – inquiriu com o escárnio típico, enlevado com o aroma de rosas do fedelho; o viciado em abstinência que finalmente encontrava sua droga favorita.

Afrodite quase sorriu com descrença. Nem sabia a data de nascimento do outro, que dirá saber o signo! Era provável que estivessem juntos no aniversário dele e nem desconfiou... Enfim, Máscara da Morte se esquecera de que não tinha coração nenhum? Mas o acertaria direto na cara, com a maior boa vontade, se ele não o soltasse de uma vez.

Certo! Era triste admitir que não podia competir com um ex-soldado treinado, de modo que tudo o que conseguiu, ao tentar se mexer, foi ser agarrado com mais força e ficar preso entre os braços do outro, de costas para este.

- Pretende me estuprar, por acaso?

- Aposto que você gostaria disso, pra ter um motivo concreto pra me odiar... Estou errado? – o italiano brincou, a voz transbordando uma diversão genuína, e empurrou os joelhos contra a parte de trás dos joelhos do mais novo, forçando-o a se abaixar junto consigo sobre a grama.

- Você não vale meu ódio – Afrodite replicou, sem tentar escapar de novo. Seu esforço seria inútil e poderia resultar em marcas indesejadas sobre sua pele. – Agora, motivos pra te desprezar? Eu tenho vários... Posso até enumerar, se quiser...

Máscara da Morte bufou. Aquelas palavras não faziam o menor sentido. O fedelho partira reclamando tanto que não tinha sua _exclusividade_ e fez o quê? Foi _se pegar_ com outros que também não se _devotavam_ somente a ele! Qual era a grande diferença entre os gêmeos e ele que fazia com que Afrodite se incomodasse mais consigo do que com os outros dois?

O pisciano estalou a língua em desagrado e não respondeu.

- E outra coisa – o italiano prosseguiu, soltando o mais novo para se deitar de costas na grama, os braços cruzados sob a cabeça enquanto olhava para o céu escuro sem interesse –, você sempre garantiu gostar da ideia de sexo sem compromisso ou significado, desde que fosse ótimo.

- É verdade – Afrodite anuiu, permanecendo sentado ao lado do italiano. Se quisesse, poderia ter aproveitado a abertura para se levantar e sair dali, mas sentia-se desgastado para qualquer ação do tipo.

- Tá precisando de _frescuras_ como emoções e significados?

- E se estiver? – perguntou com um sorrisinho debochado, sem a menor confiança naquela conversa cheia de blefes.

- _Mulherzinha_...

- Me poupe! O que você quer?

O italiano sorriu todo libertino. Afrodite ponderou a sugestão de Saga por um minuto, mas acabou franzindo o cenho com descaso, declarando que o mais velho não merecia nada senão a sua indiferença.

- Nunca mais? – Máscara da Morte questionou com falsa surpresa, sem saber precisar em que ponto sua irritação se dissipara.

Num movimento ágil, Afrodite se pôs de pé, espanando algumas folhas de cima das suas roupas. Em silêncio, jogou os cabelos para trás do ombro num gesto elegante e altivo. Não respondeu nem sim, nem não.

Como consequência das atitudes do pisciano, Máscara da Morte concluiu que não importava o quanto Shina exaltasse o quão legal era namorar, tomando como exemplo os amigos que tinha. Dava dor de cabeça se envolver com pirralhos problemáticos, fato.

Mas não foi de todo ruim ser deixado para trás depois da piscadela fascinante e totalmente ambígua que Afrodite lhe concedeu, deixando as possibilidades soltas pelo ar.

* * *

><p>Para Mu era sempre fascinante observar Aiolia tocar algum instrumento musical, porque este se entregava à música de formas diferentes, dependendo do instrumento que escolhia.<p>

Na bateria, o rapaz transbordava energia, dando para notar de longe o quanto se animava. Na guitarra, mostrava-se mais concentrado, talvez por não ser seu instrumento principal. E havia o piano. Era neste que a alma inquieta do leonino parecia se tranquilizar, embora fosse o que ele menos passasse tempo tocando. Fazia um muxoxo quando se atrapalhava com sequências complexas muito rápidas, balançava a cabeça e logo parava de tocar, dizendo que o piano era para as mãos talentosas de Aiolos.

A questão era que, independente do instrumento que o mais novo estivesse tocando, começava a ser possível, para o ariano, identificar o humor dele pela forma como se dedicava à canção escolhida.

- Será que se eu não tivesse brigado com meu professor de piano, quando era criança, eu seria um pianista excelente hoje? – Aiolia perguntou, quase como se pensasse alto, deslizando os dedos por todas teclas do piano em um único movimento.

- Não podemos saber – o tibetano respondeu, sentado ao lado do mais novo na banqueta extra em frente ao instrumento –, mas, creio eu, não seria o baterista fantástico que é.

Porque, como sabia, a mãe de Aiolia havia tido aquela ideia de bateria por causa da briga com o professor de piano. A lembrança o levou de volta para aquele dia, sete ou oito anos antes, quando o grego havia brigado consigo também. A época difícil em que não sabia lidar com tantas malcriações.

- Hey, vamos lá pra garagem – Aiolia indicou ao mesmo tempo em que puxou o ariano pela mão. Parecia adivinhar o que o mais velho estava pensando por seus próprios pensamentos terem seguido igual rumo. – Vou tocar uma música do Bruce Dickinson que acho que você vai se identificar.

Um tanto ensimesmado, Mu viu o leonino se posicionar diante da bateria e preparar o _play along_ que queria pelo celular. Sua mente ainda estava rememorando o passado. Quando a música começou e ele parou para prestar atenção, traduzindo a letra na cabeça sem pensar, tornou-se impossível não continuar contemplando as memórias dos últimos anos com Aiolia. Ora, a música resumia a grande constante de tudo ao falar sobre mudança de atitude.

_Você, você está indo embora_  
><em>Você não pôde ficar, você precisa de uma mudança de atitude<em>

Mu perdera as contas de quantas vezes e de quais formas o grego mudara ao longo do tempo. Não que mudar fosse ruim. Várias mudanças haviam sido boas. E não era como se o próprio ariano não tivesse mudado também. O drama todo se desenrolara pela frequência de tantas mudanças somadas à imprevisibilidade de Aiolia. E daí vinha a questão eterna: o que poderia ser mais tenso do que nunca saber o que esperar?

_Por toda minha vida eu estive esperando por um momento_  
><em>Que nunca veio, talvez nunca virá<em>  
><em>Ah, algumas vezes eu não sei de nada<em>  
><em>Aqueles dias se foram…<em>

Nossa, era uma trilha sonora e tanto, Mu percebeu enquanto pensava que não era fácil o que estava vivendo.

As diferenças que todo mundo via, inclusive eles mesmos, estavam sempre lá com significados diversos. Apesar de ter suas inseguranças, Mu procurava não se deter nelas. Estava apaixonado e disposto a relevar, contornar e aceitar diversas coisas – por mais que tivesse amadurecido bastante, o leonino ainda era um adolescente impetuoso, precisava ter isso em mente – para que o namoro funcionasse. Aiolia tinha certa dificuldade nisso – esquecer-se de que o tibetano era um adulto responsável acontecia direto –, mas seguia mudando suas atitudes positivamente e fazendo funcionar do seu próprio jeito.

Entre breves desentendimentos e vários ajustes, os dois estavam se saindo bem até demais naquilo de namorar.

_E eu sei, onde quer que você vá, eu estarei por perto…_

Teve um dia em que Kanon disse que, por serem os primeiros meses, eles estavam na _lua de mel_ do namoro. Era verdade. Uma verdade tão grande que Mu se pegou pensando se Aiolia entendia que namorar não era _só_ fazer sexo. Era o que eles mais faziam juntos – _tirando todo o atraso daquela sua resistência_, o mais novo se justificava.

Todavia, quando Mu começou a contemplar pensamentos filosóficos sobre o que acontecia na ficção depois do _viveram felizes para sempre_, o mais novo o trouxe de volta à realidade com um de seus abraços reconfortantes, soltando a risadinha que o ariano adorava, como se soubesse que o outro estava se preocupando à toa._ Sempre_ era muito tempo.

Ah, o abraço de Aiolia era o melhor do mundo! Não, não tinha nada a ver com seus sentimentos pelo rapaz. Já considerava o abraço do outro reconfortante antes de sequer sonhar que um dia se envolveriam daquela forma. _É como se tivesse propriedades curativas_, Aiolos brincava ao comentar um dos motivos para viver abraçando o irmão. Falando assim, soava exagerado, mas Mu se via concordando com o _cunhado _cada dia mais, conforme convivia com o leonino.

_Eu preciso muito do seu amor_  
><em>Mudança de atitude...<em>

Os últimos acordes da música soaram. Aiolia se levantou, deixando as baquetas sobre a caixa da bateria, e aproximou-se do ariano com a expressão mais inocente do mundo, dando a clara impressão de que tinha alguma coisa planejada.

- _Change of Heart_, como deu pra notar pelo refrão. Que tal?

- Fez tudo o que aconteceu entre nós passar diante dos meus olhos – e o que estava acontecendo também, Mu pensou, mas soava menos estranho falar no passado. O mais novo não precisava de outra mudança de atitude, como a música sugeria, por enquanto.

Imaginando que não seria sensato perguntar se aquilo era bom ou ruim, Aiolia ficou quieto. Sabia que a balança, na maior parte das vezes, penderia para o lado negativo. Preferiu rodear a cintura do tibetano com os braços e estalar um beijo sobre os lábios deste.

- No que está pensando? – Mu perguntou baixinho, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço.

- Se sou tão imprevisível quanto você e todo mundo diz.

- Acho que é ainda mais do que imaginamos...

Aiolia desviou o olhar para cima, mordendo o lábio inferior de leve. De repente, declarou animado:

- Mu, tenho um presente pra você!

- Oh, céus – o mais velho replicou automaticamente, os olhos esverdeados arregalando-se ao se lembrar do presente anterior que ganhara: Regulus, que, diga-se de passagem, estava cada vez mais atentado, para o desespero maior de Shion.

- Que cara é essa? Aposto que imaginou que é outro gato – o leonino sorriu vitorioso. – E diz que não consegue _prever_ nada sobre mim...

Mu explicou que não era assim que funcionava. Suas primeiras hipóteses sobre qualquer coisa relacionada ao grego eram sempre as mais óbvias. Porém, ele acabava por descartá-las na tentativa de imaginar coisas improváveis. O resultado era que, óbvias ou improváveis, ele nunca acertava nada.

- Você me diz presente e eu penso primeiro em gatos pela experiência com o Regulus, mas você poderia vir com qualquer coisa inimaginável pra mim...

- Bom, dessa vez você acertou. Vê? Acho que você só precisa de prática em _Aiolialices_.

O sorriso do ariano foi um pouco duvidoso antes de acatar a ideia e ser beijado com força e exigência. Era melhor deixar as preocupações além de seu controle de lado e aproveitar o que estava vivendo. O tempo mostraria se tudo daria certo e, por consequência, se ele conseguiria prática, como o mais novo supôs, em compreendê-lo melhor.

- Espera! – Mu deu um passo para trás, interrompendo o beijo. – Você vai mesmo me dar outro gato?

Aiolia exibiu seu sorriso predador, puxando-o de volta para si, e piscou um olho azul-esverdeado:

- Quem sabe?

_Fim..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** E é isso. Foram dois anos e oito meses de _Change of Heart_, umas 170 mil palavras. Mas é claro que ainda vai ter um **epílogo**, porque eu não resisto! :D Ele já está pronto, está indo pra fase de revisão, e é pequeno. Independente dele, eu sei que esse final não ficou com muita cara de final, mas eu preferi deixar algumas possibilidades em aberto, sabem? ;3

Enfim, o capítulo já foi muito longo, então, vou deixar pra falar o que quero dizer de fato nas notas do epílogo, ok?

Meus agradecimentos para _Mag Prince, Chibi Haru-chan17, Tina _(nós veremos Milo e Camus em ação nas side stories ^^)_, Adhara Nymphe, telps, Amanda O F, Orphelin_ e _Camis_! S2 Leitores-fantasmas e leitores novos são sempre bem-vindos, viu?

Que tal esse final? Eu estou nervosa, haha -q


	34. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **É só isso, não tem jeito, acabou e nada de dinheiro -q

**N/A:** Peço desculpas pela demora. Meu período entre fim e começo de ano foi bastante nebuloso e difícil. Sem falar que eu meio que estava resistindo a marcar a fic como concluída de vez (mães... -q). Ainda estou triste, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz, com aquele sentimento de dever cumprido.

Ao meu carneiro-beta, _Orphelin_, obrigada por tudo, _tudo_. Gente, ele fez muito mais do que revisar a fic toda. Ele me trouxe de volta à escrita depois de eu ficar anos bloqueada. Não é à toa que mereceu que eu dedicasse todas as palavras que compõem essa fic a ele. Me ajudou a criar a história e me pressionou a escrever mesmo quando eu estava nas maiores crises criativas e fazia ele passar nervoso com minha demora. Eu, enquanto ficwriter, não seria nada sem ele e, essa fic, muito menos. Obrigada, por ter aguentado até aqui, baby!

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart<strong>

Epílogo

A primeira vez que Aiolia o viu, achou que Mu era a pessoa mais estranha do mundo. Poderia facilmente ter saído de algum fabuloso mito grego.

O ariano achou graça quando soube disso. Porque, então, seu próprio mito ainda estava sendo escrito e, neste, estava incluído um _deus_ grego adolescente.

Não era uma história de amor à primeira vista. Nem à segunda. Na verdade, era uma história complexa e atribulada, que andava envolvendo arroubos de paixão e ciúmes. _Amor_? Ah, esse ainda era um campo misterioso e delicado sobre o qual nenhum deles ousava comentar.

O fato era que os amigos realmente próximos sabiam que eles estavam namorando. Não havia razão para espalhar a notícia, pois quem importava sabia. Aliás! Mais ou menos, visto que Mu ainda não havia inteirado sua própria família da novidade – já não tão nova assim – e sua apreensão natural ainda não concordara em revelá-la para os pais de Aiolia também. E olha que o leonino sequer se incomodava com essa hipótese.

De qualquer forma, a preocupação aliada à timidez impedia o tibetano de passar muito tempo na casa de Aiolia. Só dormia por lá se tanto os pais do rapaz quanto Aiolos não estivessem. Preferia que ficassem em sua própria casa, agora que Shion e Dohko tinham se acostumado com a situação, o que facilitou tudo.

Porém, Aiolia logo começou a reclamar por eles sempre ficarem na casa do outro, não podendo acordar na própria cama. Nessas ocasiões, Mu usava a bagunça que o mais novo aprontava como a justificativa perfeita para manter as coisas como estavam. Chegava a ser atordoante estar no quarto de Aiolia, em especial por sempre encontrar objetos duvidosos que o próprio leonino não fazia a menor ideia de como tinham chegado até lá.

Com esse _crédito_, Mu permaneceu em sua própria casa quando a época de suas últimas provas chegou. Como de costume, estava estudando no escritório de Shion, tendo a companhia distraída de Aiolia e os dois gatinhos. Sim, _dois_! Para a estupefação maior de Shion, como se não bastasse Regulus, o gato inquieto de pelagem dourada, agora havia Atla, o gato branco que, felizmente, era supertranquilo.

Mal iniciou a primeira pausa nos estudos e o olhar do ariano se perdeu sobre o jovem grego. Haviam tido um breve desentendimento por aqueles dias. Coisa de ciúmes. Aiolia era possessivo ao extremo, mas achava um absurdo quando Mu sentia ciúmes dele também. Era raro que o ariano demonstrasse, mas acontecia às vezes.

Aiolia achava que por estar namorando, o interesse alheio sobre si diminuiria. Mu percebia que acontecia justamente o contrário. Quanto mais garotas o leonino dispensava, mais garotas apareciam querendo sair com ele. E por mais distraído que o mais novo fosse, o tibetano desconfiava de que, no inconsciente, o _orgulho leonino_ do outro inflava envaidecido. Por fim, esse _pequeno _contratempo acabou em _amassos_ _tórridos_ na cozinha e, assim, eles voltaram a ficar bem.

Indiferente à atenção direcionada a si, Aiolia permaneceu deitado sobre o assoalho, de barriga para baixo e apoiado nos cotovelos, cercado por revistas, panfletos e outros papéis não identificados. Havia, até mesmo, um notebook aberto, que estava sendo usado como cama pelos gatos. O leonino parecia animado, rabiscando algo enquanto fazia e estourava bolas de chiclete por entre os lábios avermelhados.

Mu sorriu daquele jeito que só quem está apaixonado não acha bobo, sentindo uma inusitada vontade de estalar um tabefe no traseiro do rapaz para tirá-lo de seu mundo particular. Contudo, franziu um pouco o cenho ao vê-lo afastar uma mecha de cabelo levemente úmida de cima do rosto. Naquela noite, Aiolia tinha vindo para sua casa logo após tomar banho, como fazia pelas manhãs antes de ir para o colégio...

Pensar no colégio foi meio perturbador porque se lembrou de Kanon lhe perguntando, no dia anterior, se sua_ fantasia sexual por_ _colegiais de uniforme_ era antiga – sendo Aiolia a realização dela –, ou se era algo recente – despertada graças ao próprio leonino.

Sentir-se indignado foi a primeira reação de Mu, é claro! Não tinha nenhuma _fantasia sexual_. Logo, a resposta era _não_ para as duas alternativas. Não foi o fato de Aiolia ser um colegial que o atraiu – isso, inclusive, complicou mais a situação – e colegiais não passaram a lhe chamar a atenção também.

Aí, Kanon havia perguntado qual era, então, a sua _fantasia sexual_. Sendo honesto, Mu ainda não tinha nenhuma. Não que fosse contar para alguém, se tivesse. Nunca tinha parado para pensar nesse assunto... Tudo bem! Uma vez meio que fora induzido a tanto...

Foi quando Shina apareceu com alguns acessórios de _cosplay_, para um evento de animes que aconteceria dali a algumas semanas, e, do nada, colocou um par de orelhinhas de gato na cabeça de Aiolia. Aí, na maior cara de pau, ela perguntou se Mu tinha achado atraente. E, bem, observando com cuidado, tinha ficado muito, _muitíssimo_ adorável e engraçado – ainda mais com o grego fazendo um beicinho emburrado com aquilo. _Atraente_ seria exagero, certo?

Não que Aiolia já não tivesse provado, mais de uma vez, que conseguia ser sexy usando qualquer coisa ou... Absolutamente nada. E ele nem precisava se esforçar! O leonino tratou de provar isso com as bobas e infames orelhinhas de gato, mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, quando conseguiu parar de gargalhar de si mesmo ao se dar conta da situação cômica. Mu se constrangia só de lembrar.

- Mas passa longe de _fantasia sexual_... – constatou para si mesmo, sem perceber que tinha _pensado alto_ demais.

- Você disse _fantasia sexual_? – Aiolia perguntou, levantando a cabeça de seus rabiscos com os olhos cintilando.

Nesse momento, Mu teve certeza de que o grego deveria ter várias, que, para o seu desconcerto, o tempo se encarregaria de revelar. Por ora, o ariano balançou a cabeça numa negativa enfática e desviou o rumo da conversa, dizendo que estava fazendo uma pausa nos estudos.

Aiolia estourou uma nova bola de chiclete e, no instante seguinte, já estava sentado na mesa em frente ao tibetano, impregnando o ar com seu perfume enquanto mostrava alguns papéis para o outro. Com um belo sorriso no rosto, sugeriu que, depois que acabasse o período de provas, eles passassem um final de semana em alguma ilha. Já até tinha feito uma pré-seleção, mas, como tinham muitas opções e seus gostos eram diferentes dos gostos de Mu, precisariam escolher juntos.

- Preciso de praia! Já estou parecendo a geladeira, igual a você...

- Pelo menos você consegue um lindo bronzeado – Mu replicou, soltando um suspiro conformado diante das fotos paradisíacas estampadas num panfleto. – Se eu tentar, só consigo tons cada vez mais ardidos de vermelho...

- Awn, tadinho... Deixa eu te _consolar_... – o leonino brincou, jogando os papéis que estavam nas mãos do outro para o lado ao puxá-lo para mais perto, entre suas pernas espaçadas, de forma que pudesse beijá-lo de onde estava apenas inclinando-se para baixo.

Mu pestanejou ao interromper o beijo com gosto de hortelã. O que Aiolia tinha feito com o chiclete?

Fazendo jus à idade, o grego colocou uma das mãos perto da boca, com uma expressão travessa, e cochichou num tom conspiratório:

- Grudei debaixo da mesa pra zoar o Shion!

- _O quê?_

- É brincadeira, Mu! Eu prezo pela minha saúde... – esclareceu, apontando para o cesto de lixo perto da mesa, indicando que jogara o chiclete ali.

Respirando aliviado, o tibetano chegou a fechar os olhos por alguns instantes, agradecendo aos céus por Aiolia não ser tão inconsequente assim. Quando voltou a abri-los, deparou-se com o leonino segurando um palito de plástico com uma bala esférica e vermelha fincada na ponta.

- Pirulito? – Aiolia ofereceu, a voz inocente contrastando com o jeito obsceno que sua língua lambia o doce.

- ...

Com seu sorrisinho dúbio, o mais novo aproximou o pirulito dos lábios do ariano. Mu meneou a cabeça sem certeza, perguntando-se vagamente o motivo para Aiolia estar com tantos docinhos naquele dia. Em seguida, com seu semblante sereno usual, encostou o queixo sobre um dos joelhos do grego:

- Hmm... Estamos sem pudor hoje, é?

- Sempre. Opa! _Estamos_? – Aiolia repetiu, confusão se dissipando ao sentir uma das mãos do tibetano deslizar vagarosamente sobre sua coxa, subindo pela parte interna até parar perto da virilha. – Uh, é... – balbuciou antes de colocar o pirulito de volta na própria boca, entusiasmando-se na _velocidade da luz_.

Mesmo que não entendesse direito aquele _negócio_ de signos, o leonino já tinha ouvido, algumas vezes, comentários sobre Mu não ter muitas características do signo dele: Áries. Qualquer coisa envolvendo mapa astral era a explicação, segundo sua tia _astróloga_. Todavia, ao menos o tal _fogo ariano_, Aiolia descobrira que o outro tinha. Em geral, o mais velho era bem controlado e não se atrevia muito, mas sabendo incentivá-lo... Nossa! Queimava pra valer! Daí para frente, a matemática era simples: bastava somar fogo mais fogo. Nem precisava de sua tia para saber a conclusão.

Obviamente, Mu era todo racional e prudente – para não dizer cabeça-dura. Ainda mais se Regulus e Atla estivessem por perto e se o local em que se encontrassem fosse o escritório de Shion. Apesar de contarem com quase dois – ou três, Aiolia era ruim com datas – meses de namoro, o tibetano ainda tinha dessas _neuras_.

Exato! Isso quer dizer que Mu se interrompeu, ponderando a situação, enquanto percorria o caminho entre o botão e o zíper da calça jeans do grego com um dedo hesitante.

_Certo!_ Aiolia puxou de leve os cabelos compridos do outro, atraindo a atenção deste. Era hora de incentivar.

Ou não. Duas batidas na porta soaram antes e fizeram com que o tibetano empurrasse a cadeira para trás, frustrando as expectativas do leonino. Mu gesticulou para que Aiolia se levantasse de cima da mesa, mas, assim que ele se pôs de pé, percebeu que o mais novo estava _entusiasmado_ de um jeito bem visível. Por isso, o ariano tratou de se levantar da cadeira e empurrar o outro, para que este se sentasse em seu lugar.

- Entre – concedeu segundos depois, já constrangido.

Aiolia quase bufou, prestes a reclamar de que a interferência só podia ser proposital, mas mudou de ideia no último instante antes que Shion adentrasse o escritório, puxando Mu para que se sentasse em seu colo.

Vendo-se pressionado daquele jeito repentino, Mu enrubesceu com ardor, dividido entre olhar para o irmão com cara de paisagem – fingindo que não sentia a pressão nada confortável que o baixo-ventre do mais novo lhe proporcionava – ou ralhar com Aiolia pela situação em que o colocara, porque era muito abuso.

- Diga, Shion – Mu pediu do jeito mais casual que pôde, como se ser flagrado no colo do leonino fosse algo comum. Bem... Aquela não era a primeira vez mesmo. Até tentou se levantar, o que foi inútil, já que o grego o envolvera pela cintura, prendendo-o.

E por mais que Mu tivesse tentado disfarçar, Shion compreendeu a situação em que o irmão se encontrava, deixando isso claro ao lançar um de seus olhares estreitos para o _cunhado_ – que não teve efeito porque Aiolia estava meio escondido atrás das costas do tibetano mais novo e não viu. Por sorte, ou por ter outras preocupações em mente, Shion não fez qualquer comentário.

Já o grego, como se soubesse que estava sendo observado pelo recém-chegado, balançou o pirulito no ar, por cima do ombro de Mu, como forma de cumprimento.

O ariano mais velho emitiu um som parecido com um suspiro de descontentamento e, contendo o impulso de rolar os olhos, voltou sua atenção para o irmão:

- Tenho uma novidade – começou, num tom bastante suave. – Acabei de falar com nosso pai ao telefone.

- Ele está bem? – Mu perguntou, empenhado em manter a expressão neutra, já que sentia várias mordidinhas percorrerem suas costas por cima da camiseta. Chegou a beliscar o braço do grego, que o envolvia fortemente, da forma mais discreta que conseguiu. Foi em vão.

- Ótimo! – Shion respondeu, encostado no batente de braços cruzados. – Tanto que pretende vir nos visitar no fim do mês.

- _Como?_

A novidade fez o ariano mais novo enrijecer de tal forma que Aiolia parou de molestá-lo, decidido a ficar atento à conversa. Ué, pensou, por que seria motivo de preocupação ser visitado pelo pai que morava no Tibete?

- Ele ainda não sabe se virá sozinho – Shion prosseguiu, ouvindo passos rápidos se aproximarem pelo corredor –, mas não vai ser uma visita curta. Prepare seu espírito. As estrelas andam inquietas.

Enquanto Mu absorvia a informação, Dohko apareceu na porta com uma expressão preocupada:

- Hey, Shion, seu pai falou que dia virá? Nós combinamos de ir à China para o casamento do Shiryu com a Shunrei, este mês, lembra?

À menção da moça, involuntariamente o tibetano mais velho contorceu os lábios num trejeito de desgosto. Não bastasse o fato de que teria que passar alguns dias presenciando Shunrei pajear Dohko – do jeitinho costumeiro que o aborrecia –, fingindo-se de cego para não armar nenhuma confusão; o libriano ainda fazia questão de ficar lembrando-o daquilo o tempo todo. Em todo caso, neutralizou a expressão com rapidez e assentiu com um ar distraído.

- E tem certeza de que ele vem este mês mesmo? – o chinês insistiu, tratando de dar continuidade à conversa mesmo percebendo o _leve_ descontentamento do companheiro.

- Ele deu a entender que sim... – Shion respondeu com a voz vaga.

- Pelos céus! – Mu exclamou, agora assustado de verdade. – Você não pode me deixar sozinho com nosso pai...

Dohko e Shion se entreolharam. Aiolia, que permanecia em silêncio, remexeu-se – fazendo Mu reprimir um ofego surpreso no processo – e inclinou-se um pouco para o lado, de forma a ser visto pela dupla.

- Quer dizer que vou conhecer o _sogrinho_?

Silêncio pesou no ar durante a troca de olhares que se seguiu entre os três mais velhos. Vendo Mu conseguir a proeza de ficar mais pálido do que já era, Dohko se aproximou rapidamente deles, abaixando-se ao lado da cadeira em que estavam para dizer ao leonino em um tom baixo, mas urgente, de aviso:

- Nunca, _jamais_, sequer sonhe em chamá-lo de _sogrinho_, nem nada do tipo. Se puder ficar fora do alcance da vista dele, melhor ainda. Vai ser uma sorte...

Aiolia arqueou as sobrancelhas e mordeu o lábio inferior, achando melhor não comentar nada. Acabara de lhe ocorrer que talvez o libriano estivesse falando aquilo por experiência pessoal, sobre as coisas serem mais complicadas do que podia imaginar.

Dohko bagunçou os cabelos castanho-claros do grego, quase como se sentisse dó deste, e voltou para perto do namorado. O tibetano mais velho apenas prometeu ao irmão que iria ver as datas direito com o pai.

- Independente da data, ele virá – Shion enfatizou, com um olhar significativo para cima do jovem leonino, e se retirou junto com o chinês, conversando sobre o novo problema.

Assim que eles saíram, Mu expirou o ar com força, massageando os sinais que possuía na testa, sentindo uma dor de cabeça iminente. Mal percebeu ao ser virado de lado sobre o colo de Aiolia, as pernas ficando por cima do braço da cadeira.

- Você vai me contar qual é o drama com a visita? Parece que vem caos por aí...

Mu o olhou de um jeito ressabiado, pois, apesar de toda a sua tensão, o grego não havia desanimado nada _debaixo de si_. A única diferença é que Aiolia assumira uma expressão séria e ponderada. Um daqueles momentos imprevisíveis dele. Considerando que não era uma boa hora para se inquietar com isso, o ariano explicou para o namorado qual era o problema:

- Meu pai é bastante... _Difícil_. E ainda nem contei a ele que não estou mais com o Shura...

- _Sério?_ Já faz quase um ano que vocês terminaram! – Aiolia reclamou, apontando o pirulito para o rosto do outro numa clara repreensão.

Aquilo era verdade, mas, poxa, tantos eventos tinham acontecido desde então! Não era o tipo de assunto para ter com o pai por telefone e, da última vez que havia ido ao Tibete, estava tão preocupado com os problemas relacionados à situação complexa que andava vivendo com o próprio leonino, na época, que acabou deixando a oportunidade passar.

Sem dizer que não era tão simples chegar até alguém como seu pai e dizer que, além de estar namorando outro rapaz – de novo, em vez de isso ser uma _fase passageira_, como o pai esperava de si, já que Shion era um caso irrecuperável àquela altura –, seu novo namorado ainda era um adolescente.

- Bom, não vai ter jeito agora, né?

- Temo que não. E já passou da hora – Mu concordou, incapaz de não continuar um tanto apreensivo.

- Se é assim... Desencana! – Aiolia sugeriu, começando a retirar a camiseta do ariano sem a menor cerimônia. – Você tem minha gloriosa presença ao seu lado – disse com orgulho, mas ainda muito sério. – Vai dar tudo certo.

Quando o mais novo sorriu, daquele jeito tão cativante, Mu sentiu o coração disparar e o sangue esquentar suas faces. Teve vontade de beijá-lo e abraçá-lo pelo resto da vida. De súbito, sentiu-se em um estado de extrema alegria. Tinha tudo a ver com o que Aiolia dissera e com o jeito como exibia aquele sorriso lindo. Com o modo como seus sentimentos por ele se aprofundavam naquele campo misterioso e delicado, embora o rapaz ainda não demonstrasse ter percebido.

O ariano sibilou um agradecimento sobre os lábios do grego, antes de beijá-los de leve. Gostava desses momentos em que Aiolia lhe dava toda a sua atenção, deixando claro que estava ao seu lado. E, agora, ele tinha dito isso de forma espontânea, prestando tanta atenção que Mu se sentiu incrivelmente fascinante. Continuava um pouco preocupado, mas, ao menos, não estaria sozinho, não é?

- Mu! – chamou, levantando-se com o ariano no colo só para sentá-lo sobre a mesa. Passou a incentivá-lo a relaxar com beijos no pescoço. – Sério! Desencana... Você não tinha parado com esse negócio de se preocupar com possibilidades?

O tibetano assentiu, surrupiando o pirulito da mão do mais novo ao mesmo tempo em que o envolvia com as pernas, puxando-o para si – não sem antes olhar de soslaio para o notebook no chão, conferindo se os gatos ainda dormiam ali. Aproveitaria o tempo tranquilo que tinha pela frente até o final do mês. Sabia que suas preocupações voltariam assim que seu pai chegasse, mas, bem, aí era outra história.

_Fim._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Agora acabou de vez. E, como podem ver, deixa possibilidades em aberto ainda. Muitas pessoas me perguntaram sobre uma segunda temporada, mas eu não sei, gente. Teria que ter ideias realmente muito boas pra fazer isso, pra que a segunda não ficasse num nível baixo ao ser comparada a essa aqui, sabem? Então, por hora, vamos ficar com as sides, ok? Por sinal, em vez de postar as sides como fics diversas, vou postar todas sob uma fic só. Cada capítulo será uma side. Acho mais fácil de acompanhar. Fiquem ligados, começará com Dohko e Shion ^^

Enfim, sei que fui uma ficwriter demorada muitas vezes, mas não foi fácil. Fiz de tudo pra compensar as demoras com capítulos bons, espero ter conseguido. E, se a fic não teria sido iniciada e concluída sem a participação do _Orphelin_, saibam que ela não teria ficado tão longa se não fosse por vocês que me acompanharam até aqui. Eu tive centenas de ideias graças às reviews que vocês me mandaram, fiquei feliz e conheci pessoas muito fofas. Seria inviável citar um por um e dizer qual foi a ideia que cada um gerou em mim, mas aconteceu e foi demais.

Então, agradeço a quem acompanhou até aqui. A quem acompanhou até certa parte. E a quem chegar depois que a fic estiver concluída. Aiolia e Mu não são o ship mais popular, então fico feliz em saber que muita gente passou a apreciá-los após conhecer essa fic. CoH me deu muito trabalho, mas muita satisfação também. É minha marca mais significativa no fandom de CdZ.

Muito obrigada a _Amanda Knabben, Chibi Haru-chan17, WingedVic, Orphelin, Mag Prince_ e _telps_ pelas reviews no capítulo anterior :3

Pra quem comentou a fic ou fez o Gasparzinho e nunca comentou, pra quem esperou muito tempo pelo final e pra quem vai encontrar a fic já completa, pra quem mandou MP cobrando, muito obrigada! De coração! S2


End file.
